The Ghosts of Yesterday
by megacoldfusion
Summary: After James Bond is tasked in stopping an old enemy with a dangerous weapon. An incident occurs as he is brought to the galaxy far, far, away in a event known as the clone wars. Is he way over his head? or will he adapt to what his happening around him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: James Bond is created and owned by Ian Fleming. Star Wars is created and owned by George Lucus. Mycroft Holmes is created and owned by Arthur Conan Doyle . So I don't own the characters except for a few OC's I will be putting in the story.**

**Reviews are always welcome, thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghosts of Yesterday<strong>

**Chapter: 1 You do know what they say about them ghosts.**

* * *

><p><strong>El-Saghira temple, The Valley of the Kings, Egypt 0:5:30 pm afternoon time days prior.<strong>

Within the desert stands an ancient but old temple called the El-Saghira temple. The burning hot sun cooks the land that can fry an egg under five minutes. The valley of the kings is less often called the valley of the gates of the kings or in arabic (Wadi Abwab Muluk) is a valley in Egypt where, for a period of nearly 500 years from the 16th to 11th century BC, tombs

were constructed for the Pharaohs and powerful nobles of the New Kingdom (the Eighteenth to the Twentieth Dynasties of Ancient Egypt). The valley stands on the west bank of the Nile, opposite Thebes (modern Luxor), within the heart of the Theban Necropolis. The wadi consists of two valleys, East Valley (where the majority of the royal tombs situated) and West Valley. A popular attraction for tourists to come for all to see.

Egypt on the other hand is a country with much history. With ancient kings and great dynasties have come and gone. Ruins of a few great cities still stand. The great majority of its estimated 80 million people live near the banks of the Nile River, in an area of about 40,000 square kilometers (15,000 sq mi), where the only arable land is found.

The large areas of the Sahara Desert are sparsely inhabited. Monuments like the Great pyramids and the Sphinx are standing achievements to a once proud ancient civilization of Egypt. However fast forward to modern day Egypt things have recently changed within the country that is still in turmoil.

Two men armed with AK-47's guard the enterance to the temple, they are dressed in para military clothing more like desert camoflage clothing. Both men are quite stocky with black long beards, up ahead they see nothing but sand for miles around.

Along with that the wind is blowing from the northest. Suddenly off in the distance as if the two men squint to see who is coming but people are known to see mirages in the desert considering how hot it is.

**Vroooom**

A roar of an engine from an automobile approaches the temple, the tires from the vehicle pick up dust behind it for in which someone is approaching but the men know who is coming or so they think. With the sun behind the vehicle one could image that is could be a senerio of one of those old western movies in regards to having the sun behind someone's back for a sure sign of good luck.

"So! said the man in Arabic, with the scar on his face You think that is the man with the money?"

"We will know for sure." Said the other man in Arabic "The boss said a business man would deliver the ransom, in exchange for the girl."

"Pfft, he is a fool to come here." said the man with a sinister grin " Both will die anyway and all of us will be rich men, who is the girl anyway?"

"Who cares?" shrugged the man with the scar "I heard she is the bosse's old girlfriend."

"Old girlfriend?, that makes no sense." asked the man "How did they even meet?"

"Were not paid to ask questions, just follow orders and besides, they'll both be dead soon." said the other man.

Both men chuckle at that for they both have sinister thoughts in mind with their hostage. Then suddenly the vehicle came to a stop near the temple. The men reconzie the vehicle as a white Bently continental GT a brand new model and make. They also see a cacausain male behind the wheel. Possiblity an American or in fact British. But they didn't care.

The drivers side door slowly opened as the man steps upon the sandy area near the temple. The vehicle itself has the appearance of svelte good looks with power, poise and exceptional prowess.

But the man himself has a cloud of mystery that surrounds him as if both men don't know what to make of him. However their overconfidence has clouded their judgment to assume this man is just a business man and nothing more but like the old saying goes never judge a book by its cover.

The man is tall with muscular build, with short but dark dirty blonde hair a pair of shades covered his eyes and in his right hand is a silver briefcase. His suit is a charcoal blue with a red tie and black shined shoes. However either they didn't know who the person is or they didn't even care.

Their motivation is all about the money, along with killing the woman and the man. These criminals are a suppositious cowardly lot. The mystery man's shoes cracked the ground as he walked towards as in where he can see two guards guarding the temple. He has a stern expression but more of a calm but cool and collective side to the mystery man. But the real question is who is he.

Unknown to the kidnappers are aware that a businessman has come to give them the ransom in which the man is posing as. Is just an alias under the name of Mark Hazard. His real name is James Bond double-0-seven. Many intelligence agencies around the world regard the name and the number as in just an alias for someone else portraying the original James Bond from the cold war.

He is well aware how wrong they are. Over the years he has changed his tactics and methods so people would think just that. Thanks to Mycroft's elixir he is living beyond any mortal man, de aging himself to his younger self and plastic surgery. In fact the elixir he had taken gives him partial immortality but that doesn't mean he can't die because he can.

Whispers from many people regard the name and number as an urban myth. James didn't care. He always hated to be in the public eye like the time old M tried to get him knighted but he refused to be knighted.

He avoided the press at all costs and stayed away from cameras of any kind. He never watched television he always found it to be a bore. However he does have a flat screen television at home, he had never bothered to take it out of the box. He'll have to remind himself to do that later when he gets a chance.

Today's world is more dangerous with many adventures. He moved out of his flat years ago and found the mansion of his grandfather Campion Bond. He'll have to thank Mycroft in finding his grandfather's mansion another time. Now there are more important things to do. In which his thoughts are focused right now.

He'll think about the past another day. James Bond calmly walked towards the armed kidnappers guards who are guarding the front entrance of the temple. He acted normal like anyone would in this situation. Then he stopped and glared at the armed men, took off his sunglasses and placed them in his pocket.

"Gentlemen, I have the ransom money that your boss wanted." Spoke Bond in Arabic.

The man with the scar across his cheek, motioned to the other man. Then the heavy set man went inside as his footsteps echoed on the inside. The man with the scar across his right face cheek smiled at him as Bond just nodded and waited patiently.

In the background he heard talking as in this temple sounds can travel ever far even to the outside of the temple. All of a sudden footsteps are heard coming closer and then it stopped as a body of a female is thrown out of the temple and had landed hard on the sandy ground near the feet of James Bond.

He saw she has ragged clothing, blonde hair and large sized breasts. She is gagged from the mouth as murmur noises are coming from her as if she is trying to talk. It appears she has some bruises on her face, but it doesn't look like she has been tortured or possibility worse rape.

The guard who guarded the entrance came walking out with three other men including a 4th man. He suspected this is the ring leader of the kidnappers. The leader is tall possibly about 5 ft 11 220 pounds with dark brown eyes, along with short black hair and a mustache. He is dressed in camouflage clothing with a loosely white shirt and brown boots. A Egyptian army cap that has a small bullet hole in the middle of the cap.

He also has a toothpick in his mouth along with a sinister smile to him in which the man thinks this is too easy. Bond is here to prove him wrong otherwise. The number came up to four armed men with Ak-47 assault rifles and the 5th man the leader who is only armed with a pistol which is situated within his right hip that looks like a gun holster.

"He is the girl…Mister Business man. Now throw us the briefcase slowly, but show us the money first." spoke the leader of the kidnappers.

Bond dose just that as the girl slowly gets up and looked at him as she mumbled something to him, he motioned to her go sit nearby his car. She limps all the way to his car and waits patiently. She is still scared that her ex-boyfriend would do this, she thought he was dead but by the looks of it she was proven wrong.

Then the secret agent put on his sunglasses in which he pressed a small button hidden on his sunglasses. He has a special surprise waiting for these kidnappers they'll never know what hit them. Q designed this surprise himself. Only double-0-seven knows what he has done.

The leader of the kidnappers picked up the briefcase. He turned to walk away suddenly he heard clicking noises in the background it is the men who armed their weapons as they pointed at the both of them. Figures they would resort to as Bond suspected they would. James turned back around and glared at the leader of the kidnappers. The man spat his tooth pick to the sandy desert sand.

"Stay here, I like to count the money before you die…the both of you." Said, the leader.

"If you insist, but do I get a last word." said Bond in Arabic.

The kidnappers including the leader laughed at that.

"And what word would that be?" asked the guard with the scar on his face.

"Peek-a-boo." Said, Bond, In a flawless British accent.

All of the men were dumbfounded by what the man had to saw including the kidnapped woman. Then the leader shook his head and laughed along with his men. Bond watched as the man opened the briefcase, suddenly it happened.

"**BANG"**

A loud but blinding noise came from the briefcase, Bond could almost grin indeed big things do come from small packages. But there is no time to use humor because the kidnappers including the leader are temporarily blinded by the flash bang that was integrated in the briefcase.

He armed it with a press of a button and with the right codeword it is set to go off once it is open. With the men temporarily blinded, Bond sprung into action. He engaged the kidnappers.

The leader quickly tried to regain his sight suddenly he felt a hard right fist land at his jaw. It was very painful. Followed by a left elbow to his gut as he felt the air leave his body, finally body head-butted him right in the face as the leader is knocked hard to the ground.

James Bond still had to deal with the four. He draws out from his holster his trusty Walther P99 pistol and fired two shots right at the guard with the scar on his face. The man with scar struggled to see as he tried to fire his weapon at the businessman or so he thought.

However he didn't want to hit his comrades, but that doesn't mean he has the urge to shoot them because that would mean more money for him. He felt the bullets penetrating his body, one in the chest as he fired upwards in the air by accident due to the reaction of being shot.

Then the other bullet hitting his shooting hand as blood along with a few fingers splattered to the sandy ground. The Ak-47 assault rifle flew upwards in the air after being shot away.

Bond withdraws his weapon, went over to the guard with the scar had been shot caught the Ak-47 in his hands, armed it and fired and as the other men suddenly regained their sight. They are shocked at what they see or the last thing they will ever see.

A stream of bullets riddled their bodies like confetti and had fallen to the ground. It was a complete and utter mess. Bond then took out the weapons cartage as it was empty, so he threw the cartage and the Ak-47 aside.

He didn't need it anymore and for a moment he glared at the men as he is walking towards the kidnapped woman. He doesn't take death personal anymore Bond has grown callous towards the concept of death to the point that people die all the time.

It was their time to stare death right in the face and James Bond knew it.

"Don't get up on my account, gentlemen" quipped the secret agent "I'll see myself out."

James Bond walked towards the woman who is stunned at the measure this so-called businessman would go through to keep her safe. But they all deserved what was coming to them. Even her ex-boyfriend had it coming to him. Bond then gently took off her gag on her mouth and took a look at the wounds on her face. She'll live but she needs to be looked at by a doctor just in case. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you!" said the woman.

"My pleasure…Miss?" Bond didn't know her name, M just sent him on this mission to rescue a kidnapped British official's daughter.

"Onabottom. Tina Onabottom." Said, Tina.

"So why the name Onabottom?" said Bond while smiling "Do you like it on the bottom, or is that a clever catch phrase to confuse men like myself."

"Uh…" Tina is struggling to put in the right words "It's my family name silly." She giggled a little, suddenly she saw her ex-boyfriend getting up.

She pointed at this in which Bond quickly draws out his weapon and fired. A single shot went right between the eyes of her ex-boyfriend. The bullet penetrated his skull as the leader fell flat to the ground dead. So he withdrew his weapon and stares back at her.

"What was his story?" asked Bond.

An ex-boyfriend of mine." Said Tina "I dated him for several years until he disappeared, afterwards I was told he died in which his family showed me the body and everything."

"I take it you suspected trickery from the family of his." Said, James

"Yeah sort-of, they did have me fooled. I did cry but I moved on he is yesterdays news." Said Onabottom. "Then days ago he showed up out of the blue, as if I saw a ghost. But that wasn't the case, he needed the money so he kidnapped me. I resisted and put up a good fight however I was hit several times including the back of the head."

"Well it goes without saying about them ghosts." Said Bond, he opened the door to the passenger side of his vehicle to help her get in.

Once she sat in the red leather interior of the vehicle, "Saying what?" asked Tina.

Bond walked to the driver's side door and opened it. Then he sat inside and overheard her question while putting the key into the ignition to start up his vehicle

"No one can truly escape the ghosts of yesterday." Said Bond

as he placed his foot on the gas peddle, now that his vehicle is in motion he drove away in the direction away from the temple. He'll contact the proper authorities to come pick up the bodies later if they are capable of doing so considering the current crisis that they are in.

"Oh by the way I didn't catch your name?" said Tina.

He is well aware that she never heard the name James Bond and her father being a government official in the British government. The man won't be going around blabbing about his name to the press Mycroft will see to that if he doesn't. It is good to have friends in high places, he has seldom few friends these days.

"Bond. James Bond." Said, the Secret agent.

His Bentley Continental GT drives away in the sunset. He has never bothered to look back as he is focused on the here and now. An ominous figure standing on top of the temple glances down at the pair driving away. James kept on driving farther and farther away from the temple.

For a brief second he spotted someone standing on top of the temple while looking at his rear view mirror, then as he blinked the figure was gone.

Who was that? He wondered about it.

Was it the Grim Reaper or was it someone else. He brushed it aside within his mind as nothing more than a simple mirage, the desert does play tricks on people. Unknown to him it was sure sign that things are about to get a whole lot interesting in the long run.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter 2: The Midnight Special.**

* * *

><p><strong>New York City, New York United States of America 0:11:45 hours pm days later<strong>

Darkened but cloudy skies are seen overhead within his major American city. Two spotlights ascend upwards into the sky where once the worst terrorist attacks took place at Ground Zero. With the statue of Liberty standing tall on Liberty Island that symbolizes freedom to the free world.

New York exerts a significant impact upon global commerce, finance, media, art, fashion, research, technology, education, and entertainment. The home of the United Nations Headquarters New York is an important center for international affairs and is widely deemed the cultural capital of the world.

As many as 800 languages are spoken in New York, making it the most linguistically diverse city in the world. Indeed this city qwould put ancient babylon to shame in regards to how many people live here. With roughly over 8 million people living here. Would people think that New York City is quiet on this night?

No, because this city is dubbed by its nickname the city that never sleeps. Or the big apple, if someone is willing to take a bit out of the city in regards to crime.

It's roughly before midnight. To some it's a chance to get a long night sleep, but to others the night is still young as in anything can happen at any time. The crisp air blew through the city. It has an odor like an industrial smell worn like cheap perfume.

A young Caucasian teenage couple is walking on a path in central park. Both of them are dressed in casual looking clothing and seemed to be very happy emotional wise. The boy wore blue jeans, a New York Yankee's t-shirt and white sneakers. The girl wore a pink tank top that has the words Girl Power written on the front blue jeans and red sneakers.

It is quiet too quiet except for city noises echoing throughout the city and the young couple's shoes are clicking the paved path in central park. She had her arm wrapped around his and he seemed to smile at her a bit. The night is still young for the both of them.

However the young couple doesn't seem to care. A cool breeze blows a single piece of a newspaper the New York Times right smack dab around the leg of the young male.

He man managed to grab the newspaper and glanced at the headline. The headline reads.

_One shot killer strikes again_, _no suspects so far_.

The teenage boy crumples up the newspaper and throws it aside ignoring what is going on in the city. He had read about the one shot killer murders but nothing like that is going to ruin his night with his girlfriend.

"The movie was great," said the teenage girl.

"Yeah!" spoke the teenage boy "It was good, but being with you is even better."

Unknown to them a pair of white eyes is watching them from the darkness within the bushes. The figure cracked to smile within the darkness. This figure is watching them, the figure had found his next victims, he didn't care who their names are. He didn't care these teenagers are at the right place at the wrong time.

The unknown person moved silently like a tiger stalking its prey in the jungle. The figure moved closer and closer, behind the young couple who are very much in love but to him they are just more victims to satisfy his taste for one thing….revenge on someone but not them he knew this would be a message to draw his true target out.

A roar of thunder is heard off in the distance as if some sort of weather disturbance will be coming to the city soon. The time is 11:45pm according to the teenage boy's watch. But to him it doesn't matter….why? Because he is in love with her and she is in love with him.

She pushed him up against the lamp post near a park bench, her firm breasts pressed against his chest. Then she kissed him on the lips gently. The teenage boy was taken surprise by this and turned her around to pin her against the lamp post.

"Oh," said the teenage girl "you like that huh."

"You," his lips draw closer to hers "will like this even better."

Both their lips draw closer and closer for a deep kiss. Then all of a sudden, a loud zipping sound is heard, something sharp and hot struck the young teenage boy's body. He started to sweat, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body falls on top of her.

She of course caught him before his body could fall flat to the ground, her hands touched his back for she felt some sort of liquid substance on his back along with her hands. She could also smell burnt flesh, her instincts kicked in for she realized that her boyfriend has been shot in the back.

Who shot him? Where did the shot come from? She screamed in horror for she understood that her boy friend is dead. Tears rolled down her eyes and blood is all over her hands. Her first instinct is to try to run and call for help, but she couldn't leave him. She just couldn't she would never forgive herself. She trembled in fear as she heard fait footsteps getting closer and closer to her.

A crackle of thunder echoed nearby her, the wind suddenly picked up. She looked up and saw a figure standing not too far away from where they were kissing at.

Smoke was rising from a metallic like object holding in this figure's hand. Her mind raced for she wondered about many things, her heart is pounding in her chest and her breathing is heavy. She is scared to death.

"W-w-why?" she asked

He spoke in an English/ Jamaican accent that sounded really creepy "Do you want to see something really scary?"

The man is laughing demoniacally more like an infectionus guffawing as if he isn't even human at all. He moved closer and closer to her. The teenage girl had no choice but to run and call for help. She ran for her life, like she has never ran before.

Her adrenialin is high for she ran like a marathon runner, she breasts bounced while she ran and her blonde hair flew all around. She took the path out of the park for she was headed for the streets to make a quick getaway. She felt hurt that she left her boyfriend's body behind but she understood that he would of wanted her to run for her life. Just to survive.

"Help me." She yelled at the top of her lungs "Help me."

Her voice carried all around, tears rolled down her eyes. she kept on hearing that laugh, that horrible laugh. She looked back for a moment, but that was her mistake. The person in question is more like stalking her for sport. She kept on running and running. She is crossing the street without even looking for incoming traffic.

The bus driver is going about his nighty routine, taking people to the bus stops and picking them up. However on this night it has been rather dull. He could of taken the night off and had dinner with his wife along with his kids.

_"I wish i had meatloaf for dinner." _thought the bus driver, while driving down the street in an empty bus in which he expected to have a bus full of teenagers on this night. Suddenly something appeared out of the blue, he quickly tried to stop but it was too late.

Suddenly a pair of lights shined upon her, along with a loud horn like noise from either a bus or a truck. That was the last thing she would ever see. With a bone chilling splat her body collided with the vehicle sending her hurdling in the air like a rag doll until her body finally landed on the paved street real hard. The vehicle came to a stop with the breaks cuasing a screetching noise. The driver ran out of the vehicle to see what he has hit.

"Oh god!" said the bus driver who is startled by this "Oh God." He is completely shocked at what had just happened as his body is shaking and he noticed a dent along with a blood stain on the front of the bus.

"Help me." Said the teenage girl as those were the last words she spoke when she died. Her body lays lifeless in a pool of blood on the paved street near central park. The bus driver takes out his cell phone, uses the automatic dial for 911 and places the cell phone upon his ear so he can hear.

"911, what is your emergency?" asked the female operator.

"Hello operator," said the bus driver "I need the police and an ambulance. I just hit a teenage girl."

"We'll send them right away," spoke the operator "What did you see?"

"All I saw." Said the bus driver while talking to the operator on the phone "Was a teenage girl running in front of my bus yelling help me….sigh I think someone was chasing her. Would it have something to do with those murders."

"I really can't tell you that but-" both of them are interrupted by another voice that spoke behind them.

"Hello There." Spoke the man with the demonic laugh, who is standing on top of the bus. "It's a beauuuutiful evening."

Those words send a shiver down the the bus driver's spine. He turned around and saw a large figure standing there but couldn't get a good look at him. But a crackle of thunder shades some light into the person.

He is dark skinned with painted markings all over his body like a skeleton, including his face that is painted like a half skull. He wore a white trench coat with a white top hat and black shorts wth no shoes.

Holding in his right hand is a long cane with a small silver skull. The man gave a smile along with a machanical laugh. The bus driver saw a metallic object slip right out of the man's sleeve and into his hand.

The object is small with a color like gold, it appeared to be a small hand gun possiblity .45 ACP Caliber Revolver. With a loud bang the bus driver didn't have time to react as a single shot had been fired from the gun, the bullet struck the chest of the bus driver.

The bus driver shuttered in pain for he is going in and out of consenses. His body is reacting in a bad was as if he has been posioned. It was too late his life slowly slipped away until finally he is dead, his cell phone dropped from his dead hand as the operator can hear what is going on in the background.

Police sirens are echoing ever closer to the sence. The tall mysterious man withdraws the weapon back into his sleeve, with one hand he raises his cain in the air and laughs demonically uncontrollably.

Then with a combination of smoke and fire he disappears but not before leaving something behind. By the time police arrive with several vehicles it is the stroke of midnight. Police officers swarm out of their vehicles for they managed to take a look at the scene.

They were too late another two had just died and the police were minutes away too. This frustrated the NYPD big time and left the city gripping in fear in who would be next to die.

But unknown to them in which they will soon to discover later on. Three numbers are burning and burning on top of the city bus. But what are theses numbers? The numbers are 0-0-7 and a song is heard from the bus's radio. With drums playing and several people singing at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Well you wake up in the morning, hear the ding dong ring,<strong>  
><strong>You go a-marching to the table, see the same damn thing<strong>  
><strong>Well, it's on a one table, knife, a fork and a pan,<strong>  
><strong>And if you say anything about it, you're in trouble with the man<strong>  
><strong>Let the midnight special, shine her light on me<strong>  
><strong>Let the midnight special, shine her ever-loving light on me<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ghosts of Yesterday****:**

**Chapter: 3 The calm before the storm.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Diogenes Club, Mycroft Holmes's private office, London England, United Kingdom 0:1:30 am early morning time.<strong>

The Diogenes Club is widely known throught the United Kingdom as a place where men can go to read without any distractions, and as such the number one rule is that there is no talking, to the point where club members can be excluded for coughing. Only the members including it's founder Mycroft Holmes knows what goes on behind these walls, the outside world is too ignorant to understand.

This place is the supreme and indispensable brain-trust behind the British government, who pieces together the collective government secrets and then advises the best course of action.

For Mycroft Holmes this was fine with him as only he is allowed to talk and no one else. He sat alone in a brown leather business chair, holding in his hands is a local newspaper while he is smoking on his favorate pipe that has a smell of tabbacco.

Mycroft Holmes will always be known as the older and smarter brother of Sherlock Holmes.

Alough he was alone he didn't feel like he was alone, over the years he kept an eye on James Bond and all his exploits in seceret. He made the right choice with the secret agent all those years ago in giving him the elixir. His office had a look of a turn of the century office just like his brother does at the Sherlock Holmes museum.

But it does have a laptop situated on a oak finish desk and a blackberry cell phone in his pocket. Everything else is just the way he liked it and the room is sound proof just right for him.

He turned the page to the local newspaper, suddenly a slight breeze is felt through his short hair. He sighed deeply for he knew who had shown up again, his last conversation with this person. He puffed smoke from his favorate pipe.

"So your back again?" asked Mycroft who didn't bother to look behind him, however his office is slightly lit up because of this visitor.

"Indeed." Answered back the mysterious person.

"I take it there is a reason why you are here." Said Mycroft.

The mysterious person chuckled "Everything happens for a reason my friend, but the one you mention is needed."

"Oh?" this posed an interest to Mycroft "How so?"

"The greatest adventure of his life." Spoke the mystery man." Beyond from where I told you."

"Yes, you've told me about it." Responded Holmes "However I suspect there is more to it than that."

"Impressive, the Holmes family detective skills still are within you." Said the man.

"Naturally." Nodded Mycroft "How he will get there? The method of travel seems impossible."

"But not impossible." Said the mysterious man "The force surrounds him."

Mycroft turned a page of the newspaper "Ah, yes that witchcraft you mentioned." He paused for a moment "Interesting, do you know why this force you mentioned surrounds him. I take it from your experience nothing happens by accident"

"Yes it does. I am unsure as in why." said the man.

"The war you mentioned to me on your last visit." He chuckled a bit "And that organization you used to belong to."

"Yes!" then the man sighed "The order will have the greatest challenge they will ever face. Who in fact is not an enemy."

"Cheers to their sanity if they don't kick him out." Mycroft put his pipe down on the ashtray." But he will make an intersting fit besides those idiotic rules you mentioned from before."

"I believe you are right about the code." Said the man "I'll have a talk with my friend about that. But I need a favor."

"If you asked me too?" asked Mycroft. "Sure why not."

The mysterious man went on to explain as Mycroft listened word for word, like any gentelman would. Mycroft then finished reading his newspaper and placed it along a table nearby him.

"Very well consider it done." Said Mycroft "I will tell M when you have informed me that he has arrived."

"Good." Said the mysterious man "May the force be with you." Suddenly the man disappeared as the light from the man disappeared leaving Mycroft alone in his office once again. He stood up from his chair and glared out into the window.

"And so it begins." Said Mycroft with a serious tone in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple, Coruscant<strong>

A certain someone is dreaming or more like having a vision. This person sensed someone is coming, the ground is rocky all over with a brown like color. The sky is pitch blue and the air is calm. The person heard footsteps coming towards where the person is situated. The sky became completely gray.

Then the person spotted someone walking from the distance slowly, wearing some sort of garments that are unfamillar to this person. Questions lingered in this person's mind who is he and why can't I see his face. The person stares even more as the man draws closer and closer. The man wasn't carrying anything until finally stopped nearby the person. The person didn't know what to make of this.

Out of all the grayness the man's eyes glowed in a shade of blue that was almost ice like. The person stepped back in fear. All of sudden, the man draws out a object that is famillar to the person. It's almost identical to the one this person has. With a press of the button the object ignited with a whoosh sound.

"Wake up…wake up…wake up." Spoke the voice out of no where, the person's eyes are difting back into relality.

"Ahhhhhh…." The person yelled on the top of their lungs, more like a female's scream, his first instinct was to react as the female person stretched forth her hand quickly calling up some sort of power and forcebally pushing the other person out of the room by accident. Then the man was thrown out of the room and crashed into another person in the hallway.

"Ooof." Said the other man. "Gee Anakin. I knew you were happy to see me, but I think you're getting a little head of yourself."

Uh…" Anakin stuttered a little bit "R-r-right, What….ha funny Judas very funny."

He got up as his friend Judas is given a hand to be helped up as well. The man who was thrown out of the room is a Human male . He is Jedi Knight and General of the 501st legion. He is the chosen one, the hero without fear Anakin Skywalker. He has medium length brown hair, blue eyes with a scar running up along his left eye and traditional Jedi Guardian robes.

Along with that he has a mechanical arm that is carefully well hidden to make it look like he has a real arm. Unbeknowingest to anyone expect for his friend Judas, who stumbled upon his marrige by accident when Judas went looking for Anakin on Naboo after the first battle of Geonosis. Anakin is secretly married to the Senator of Naboo Padmé Amidala.

The Public has dubbed him the hero without fear, while some Jedi know him as the chosen one. He felt that sometimes it's a heavy burden to bere. He was born on the planet Tattooie where he was a slave like his mother until he was freed by a Jedi who calls himself Qui-gon Ginn. He still felt sad and angry for the loss of his mother.

After she died by Tuskan Raiders. In which he slaughtered afterwords. He hated Tattooie and never talked about what happened to anyone else except for three people his friend Judas, Padme and Chancillor Palpatine. During the early stages of the war he became a knight and got himself a Padawan who is much like him. He figured the Jedi Council wanted to give him more responsibility. He is well aware once her training is complete he can become a master himself.

The other person who Anakin called Judas is helped up and brushed himself off. The man who is crashed into is a Jedi Knight and the General of the 606th Dragon corps. The Dragon Corps are a very feared clone legion who've seen much action in the war. He wore a blue mask with silver streaks over where his eye socets are at.

Brown mullet hair, gray trousers, regular Jedi boots, a medium tunic for shirt and a traditional Miraluka leather jacket with two pockets on the inside. On his right hip is his lightsaber that he's had since he has been a padawan to a Duinuingwuin Star dragon. He appears to be human or atleast near human. His name is Judas Malsestro.

He is a member of a sect of Jedi known as the order of the silver Jedi that combats the darkside on all fronts wherever it maybe. On the back of his jacket is a symbol a silver crescent with its tips pointed downwards, and a pair of ignited light sabers crossed at the handles beneath it. The Silver Order for shot as two places to dwell on.

One is Coruscant and the other is the hidden stronghold on the planet Coruscul. The Silver Order is considered a kind of military organization, they also included some of the great Jedi theorists and philosophers in their ranks.

Of course after Tel Agnor became the force vampire in which the silver order used him for an experiement that backfired. Now he is somewhere in continuas hyperspace along with seven Silver order Jedi in which they were never seen again.

Judas is a year older than Anakin. He was Knighted when he was 18 years old and his Master went off to explore the galaxy a bit. He is a Jedi Guardian as well, along with being one the best historians in the Silver Order. Judas is known to be an oddball at times, so that is why the general public calls him the oddball Jedi.

He is what people call a Miraluka a blind species that is force sensative race that can see through the force by the way of the force sight ability and yes he is one of few of his race that can speak basic. Their home planet is called Alphaeridies.

When Judas was three years old he was found by a visiting Jedi Master a Duinuogwuin star dragon who visited his peoples homeworld. Miralukan Jedi have given Sith Lords serious problems in the past due to their force sensativiy and unpredictability.

"Master." Cried the female voice from out of the room and ran into the hallway finding the both of them standing there "Sorry Master Skywalker are you all right and you are?" she stared at Judas.

Anakin noticed his Padawan Ahsoka Tano is shaken up by something. He was on his way to see how she is doing and brought along Judas Malsestro to meet her. Ahsoka is what is known as Togruta from the planet Shilli. She wore avarage Jedi clothing for a padawan. She has red light skin that resembles almost orange like.

She didn't have hair but she does have two striped lekku almost simillar to a Twi'lek. She appeared to be shaken up by her vision, she looked to be sweating a little bit but she calmed herself down after she accidently force pushed her master out her room.

She felt a little guilty doing that after she realized what she had done and seen in her vision. Ahsoka, decied to go see Master Yoda about her vision.

"Ahsoka are you all right?" asked the chosen one. "Oh let me introduce to you Judas Malsestro…he and I go way back."

"Yeah I had a strang vision master, it made no sense." Ahsoka sighed at that, she went on to explain it as well and then gave a head nod to Judas "Master Malsestro, I've heard a lot about you from Master Skywalker."

"Oh, has he now." Smiled the Miralukan "You can call me Judas…all my friends do. Besides I've heard about you too. You're more of a rebal rouser."

"Well it's better than being an oddball." Grinned the Padawan.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin warned her to mind her manners.

Judas managed to grin and roar with laughter "Ha, Ha. I like you…" he pointed at her "Your trouble." Ahsoka pouted a bit.

"But trouble in a good way." Judas sensed her smile in which Ashoka did just that.

"Master, can I go speak to Master Yoda?" asked Ahsoka.

"Sure." Nodded the chosen one "I'm needed soon on patrol duty with Master Fisto's fleet again."

"All right see you later master." Said the Padawan "And it was nice to meet you too Judas." She walked away to go speak to Master Yoda.

"You picked a good one Anakin." Nodded Judas "Dude, she's almost like you when you were her age."

"Indeed she is, sorry about that." Anakin was a little sheepish about what Ashoka said

"Ah, don't worry about it old friend." Judas waved it off "Hows Pad doing after being a damsel in destress….again." Judas gave her the nickname of Pad in short for Padme. He he is well aware what happened during the Malevolence crisis.

"She's fine and oh will you be coming to dinner next week she asked me to invite you." He started to walk with Judas down the hall.

"I'll be there, that's a promise." Said Malsestro

"she is going to Rodia soon." Said the chosen one "She is a great cook."

"Good it would be better than that slop Dex cooks." Grinned Judas "That food he makes is really gassy, I don't know how Master Kenobi can stand it…you think his beard protects him from that."

Anakin shurgged "I really don't know…I'll ask him next time." He chuckled a little bit.

"Rodia huh, well may the force be with her." Said Judas

"She'll need it, besides you know how she can handle things. She will have Jar Jar and C-3PO with her." Said Anakin

"Knowing them it will be an adventure." Replied Judas

"Yeah I agree" he frowned a bit." So what are you up to now?" Asked the Chosen one.

"Well I have a mission to go to soon." Said "Judas "A contact of mine discovered a secret Sepps base on the outer rim. Whatever it is, it must be big that got him spooked."

The sepps are always up to something." Muttered Anakin "The republic is glad to have someone reliable like you to blow it up."

"Of course." grinned Judas "You can call me Mister Reliable, but hey I'm just being honest. Besides I would be a very boring Jedi if I wasn't and you've always liked my master yoda impressions." He paused and mimicked Master Yoda's voice that sounded deep and raspy "Young Skywalker, Do or do not; there is no try. Size matters not. Look at my friend R2 D14." Then he giggled like Yoda. Judas's astromech droid came rolling in and whistled and twittered at what is going on.

R2-D14 is an astromech like Anakin's R2-D2. Unliked Anakin's droid that served for Padme Amadalla when she was queen. Judas's droid was found by him in a junk pile and after putting him back together with a few modifications. Along with some help from Anakin who is great machines and the Aleena jedi known as Kazdan Paratus

Anakin laughed at that, he knew Judas can be humble but excentric at times. But very trustworthy and reliable "All right I better get going." He chuckled and walked away. Knowing that Judas has a way of cheering when things are down for him.

"And remember Anakin." Shouted Judas "No if's, ands or hairs about it." Knowing a certain someone is nearby, just to annoy him a bit.

"Judas." Yelled a familer voice from within the background.

R2-D14 whistled in laughter that sounded like laughter.

"Oh sorry Master Windu. I'm going." Judas chuckled as he left.

Within the confinds of a small room is a green troll like alien. He has green skin, bat like ears, receading hair line with a lot of gray. His clothes of are a Jedi Master. In fact a highy repsected Jedi within all the Jedi order. He is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order with over 800 years of experience under his belt.

His name is Yoda, in which his people are a complete mystery but only known to themselves. The little green Jedi is meditating a bit trying to see into the future however it proved to be useless considering the darkside clouds everything. The war has become a heavy burden on him and he hoped it one day come to an end. But the question lingered in his mind Will it. Even the future is clouded to him.

Then all of a sudden the door chim is heard, he opened his eyes and sensed who it is on the other side. It's Anakin Skywalker's Padawan Ahsoka Tano. He sensed her feelings as if she is worried about something that disturbed her but he doesn't know what.

"In you come, Padawan Tano." Said Yoda

Ahsoka walked in and bowed to the grandmaster of the Jedi order. Then she sat down Indian style and stares over to the Jedi master.

Trouble, there is young Padawan." Asked Yoda "Sense it strongly I do."

"Yes Master." She nodded "I had a vision when I was meditating."

Yoda's ears went upwards."More to tell, do you. Vision to understand, you don't…do tell, you must. Advice I will give."

"Yes Master I do." Ahsoka said slowly. Then she explained everything as best she could in her vision from every detail at best that she could muster. She calmed her mind as well.

"Interesting it is," said The Grand Master "in becoming strong in the force you are. Clues to look you must, vision of the future it maybe…go to the library you will. Fear not this vision young Padawan"

"Yes Grandmaster and Thank you." Smiled Ahsoka as she got up and bowed as she left Yoda's room leaving the green Jedi to ponder on this situation.

"Hmmm?" muttered Yoda "Consult the Great Holocron I must." Then for a moment he sensed something and felt a slight breeze blow through his hair.

"Master Yoda." The green Jedi turned around as he saw a person familler to him, his room was semi dark however until it had a glow coming from the person. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscant, Unknown location.<strong>

Situated in darkness, surrounded by darkness although in a small lit room is a figure with a black cloak. He is caucasian with several wrinkles upon the lower half of his face. Suddenly his body jerked as he opened his eyes in which a faint glow of red is seen.

Who is this man?

He is Lord Sidious the dark lord of the Sith in secret but his common name is Chancillor Palpatine. Sidious was competly frustrated at this unknown vision in which it infuriated him even more. Gray…gray there is no gray side of the force.

So he wondered why an unknown man with no face, blue eyes and a light saber or a dark saber would hold a weapon like that. He found it complete nonsense. But why would this vision come to him. Could this be something competly unknown, he hated the unknown.

Is this a vision of the future he cannot forsee. No. he pushed it aside for now but it did trouble him a bit. He takes a deep breath in which he is meditating a bit. He could feel the death and carnage out there. The war is going well liked he planned.

Jedi oh how he hates all of them and wanted everyone of them dead maybe except for Anakin Skywalker who will be his apprentice one he brings him to the dark side. A devilish smile creeps up on his lips oh how the Jedi can be such fools. Once the Jedi are weakened enough all his plans and dreams can be furfilled.

What are they? To rule the galaxy with him in control and bring forth an emprie like the ancient sith Empire. He can wait until the time is right. Dooku, Ventress and Grevious were just pawns to be desposed of as he sees fit. Fools all of them.

What is that he scensed? A bit of laughter coming from Anakin as he felt it through the force. He wanted Skywalker as stressed out, arrogant and frustrated as possible. However that Miralukan filth is at it again with his excentric talent of humor.

Oh how he hated Judas Malsestro and wanted him dead. As in Obi-wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano and Padmé Amidala. Even sith lords in the past have had problems with Miralukans. As for Judas he would plan a way to despose of him in due time if he survives the war or survives the order. Then a beeping noise is heard on the table. Ugh Palpatine knew it is time to put on his regular gise once again in which it sickened him to be smiling and nice to people.

So he got up from his Indian style postion, took off his sith lord cloak and hidden it away. He had under him his regular red robes, combed his gray hair and glared over at the mirror.

In which he had always practiced that stupid smile of his. Then he walked out of his room and into his office to be Chancillor Palpatine leader of the Republic. His thoughts did linger to the vision he had as he wondered if this is things to come, if this is the calm before the storm. He sat down at his desk and smiled as he waited for what fool would show up next.

* * *

><p><strong>The Empire restaurant, bar, hotel and casino, London. England the United Kingdom 0:6:30 am morning time days later.<strong>

As the sun slowly rises over the horizon within the city of London. A section of London is known as the Las Vegas of the United Kingdom. Leicester Square is the centre of London's cinema land, and one of the signs marking the Square bears the legend "Theatre land".

It is claimed that the Square contains the cinema with the largest screen and the cinema with the most seats (over 1600). The square is the prime location in London for major film premières. It's fairly quiet on this morning. As people are getting up for the day and while others who spent their nights having fun. It is bed time for them.

After a successful mission in Egypt in which James Bond brought home Tina Onabottom to her family. She is a teenager who is overly devoloped in certain areas as he didn't want to go there. Like the time Bibi Dahl flirted with him and he turned her by telling her to put her clothes away and he will get her an ice cream.

The secret agent indulged himself in some down time at home by planting more flowers in his gardin at his familys mansion. After that he went out for the night and decided to go to this place the Empire. He had heard all about the place but never took the time to go inside. Life is always on the go for him but he doesn't mind, he enjoys the traveling and adventure.

Now he is laying down in bed after having a night filled of fun and romatic adventure. He is covered in the bed sheets and is completely naked under them. James gambled at the casino and won a lot, he plays for fun but he does keep what he wins except for the time he won with Vesper over 100 million at the Casino Royal.

He woke up and heard the shower running, the lady friend his who calls herself Dee Dee Diamond is in the shower as he can hear some humming noises in the background. His clothes are littered all over the floor and he is still have his protection on.

It is always best to come prepared. Then a buzzing noise is heard on the floor. It is his smart phone. Bond rolled out of bed, picked up the smart phone and glanced at the text message he has recived from headquarters. It reads.

:Bond, you are needed:

:M, will explain once you are at headquarters:

_:Don't be late:_

_:you know how the evil queen of all numbers hates it:_

_Signed: Tanner_

_P.S: Was she that good._

James manged to smile as he is a gentleman and a gentelman never kisses and tells. So much for his time off, but at least he had fun. Like always her majesty needs him so duty calls. Bond got out of bed, quietly put on his clothes collected everything he had that had fallen to the floor. Once that was done.

He fixed his hair and everything. He is kind of hungry so he will go get some breakfast and head over to headquarters afterwards just to annoy M. Before he left he put a twenty on the night stand and quietly walking out. She never knew his name, but she was some Sweedish tourist looking for a good time.

"Bitch." He muttered to himself as he quietly closed the door behind him as he went off to another mission whatever it maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chaper: 4**** Once a classic, always a classic.**

**MI-6 headquarters London, England the United Kingdom. 0:9:00 am morning time days later**

"**Dong….Dong….Dong"**

The clock from Big Ben strikes nine in which it is the top of the hour. The sound echoes throughout one of the oldest cities in the United Kingdom. London England. London is a leading global city, with strengths in the arts, commerce, education, entertainment, fashion, finance, healthcare, media, professional services, research and development, tourism and transport all contributing to its prominence.

London's 43 universities form the largest concentration of higher education in Europe. In 2012 London will become the first city to host the modern Summer Olympic Games three times. London has a diverse range of peoples, cultures and religions and more than 300 languages are spoken within its boundaries.

The building that overlooked Regent's Park was commonly known to outsiders as the headquarters for Universal Exports. To the people who worked inside, though, it was known as the Secret Intelligence Service headquarters, formerly known as Military Intelligence Division 6, or MI-6.

Universal Exports is known locally as Babylon-on-Thames due to its resemblance to an ancient Babylonian ziggurat. It is located at 85 Albert Embankment in the south western part of central London, at Vauxhall Cross on the South Bank of the Thames.

What does that old woman want now? He wondered about that as James Bond drove in his sleek, charcoal-metallic Aston Martin V12 vanquish it has all the modifications Q branch had to offer, with, all point's radar, stinger missiles, machine guns, and all wheel drive.

As he parked his car and stepped out, James strolled inside, locking his car he is dressed in his blue three piece suit, silk red tie, and black shined shoes, he was ready for the debriefing for his next mission. Although he would rather find out who was pulling the strings behind the killing of Nichole Hunter but that was months ago.

James Bond walked quickly through the open office area. His thoughts linger to who could be responsible. S.P.E.C.T.R.E, No they are out of business and many of their members are dead. Including Bofield who Bond has a long burning hatred for the man long after he has died. T

he Union…no they are gone as well. SMERSH almost their style but they disbanded after the iron curtain had fallen, however there are still rumors they still exist. So to him it had to be one possible group out there. Quantum…they are still out there somewhere.

His feet felt constricted within the leather shoes; and the noise of the busy departments new found sense of calm, listening to the operators talking to field agents around the world, he picked up more than ten different languages being offended his spoken during the twenty seconds it took him to cross the office, he waited and gazed back on the scene 'Babylon indeed' he thought.

Then he bumped into Billy Tanner the grandson of William Tanner. M's chief of staff who was holding several files in hand but he dropped them to the ground as he looked completely nervously. So he picked them up and smiled at James Bond.

"M keeping you busy Tanner?" asked the secret agent.

Billy Tanner sighed and said "You know how the evil queen of all numbers works double-0-seven." It was years ago he gave her that nickname in which it people privately called her that but not in front of her face to this very day.

"Indeed I do." James Bond grinned at that, but then put on a serious expression "Now I am off to see the queen."

James Bond walked down the corridor of the building. The sun had been pummeling rays onto the side of it all morning. Inside, the effect was much the same. The air conditioning was on, and the fluorescence from the incessant overhead lights was stark.

Suits busied themselves around him, but none captured his interest; instead he just looked from one side to the other and lifted a hand to rub absent-mindedly at the bone which curved down from temple to cheek. The doors to the office slid open.

He walked into and reached Money penny's office. She is Jane Moneypenny. He took off his grey derby hat, throws the hat across the room until the object landed on the coat rack.

Money penny, M's personal assistant, was a slightly attractive, 5'7" and 132 pound Caucasian woman, with red hair, slim build, and slightly under average sized breasts. She and Bond flirted quite often he leaned across her oak finish desk and glanced right at her with a schoolboy like smile.

"Good morning, James," said Money Penny

"How's the lovely Miss Money penny this morning?" he asked

She looked at him "I wish it were the lovely Mr. Bond," Money penny replied back to him.

"What would I ever do without you, Money penny?" Bond asked.

"You've never had me" Money Penny rolled her eyes at that

"Don't be too sure about that." said, the smiling secret agent. "Now how about—"he was cut off by an annoying buzzing sound that came from the intercom on her desk, he immediately got off of Money Penny's desk. But he kept his eyes on her.

Then the intercom on her desk spoke "Money penny, would you send Commander Bond in immediately?" the he waved to Money penny then walked up to the silver brass doors as they both slide inwards and he walked inside.

He walked inside and found himself inside M's office. The walls are gray with the lighting that is kind of stark. A black spotted rug lay on the floor. To his left a black couch is situated next to the wall along with another chair and a small table. The walls are see-through but sound proof. With a press of a button these walls can act as communications transmissions to get in contact with any agent around the world.

M's desk has objects of interest. A laptop computer, several file folders a cup full of pens and a small split screen to look over current events by a way of satellite feed. Three chairs are near the desk, two of these black chairs are for people who have meetings with M and M her self is sitting in a gray style but comfortable chair.

It shows that she holds a position of authority. He has always respected her although he will never tell it to her face. He recalled the first conversation with he had with her. It was weeks after Miles Messervy the former M retired and the beginnings of the Goldeneye mission. He remembered her words very carefully. At the time she was cold, blunt and unabashedly dislikes him but over time he suspected that she trusted him.

**:Flashback 1996 M's Office:**

"I think you're a sexist, misogynist dinosaur, a relic of the Cold War, whose boyish charms, though wasted on me, obviously appealed to that young woman I sent out to evaluate you." Said, M.

Bond shrugged that off on the comment and ignored it. "Point taken" said 007.

"You think I'm an accountant, a bean counter, more interested in my numbers than your instincts," said M.

Bond coldly replied "The thought had occurred to me."

"If you don't think" said M "I have the balls to send a man out to die, your instincts are dead wrong."

**:End of Flashback:**

M or better known as Lady Admiral Barbara Mawdsleywas over fifty five, at 5'5" and 150 pounds, with a wrinkled face, ice cold blue eyes, similar to Bond's, and snow white hair. The Caucasian female had taken over MI-6 over 15 years, but had improved it over her predecessor by large. He sat down in a chair across from her in a firm leather chair that is comfortable. He is well aware that younger agents are intimidated by her but not James Bond.

"Getting rather old, are we now, M?" he had a crocked half smile,

M was not amused "Do you have a wish to lose your job?" she asked

He looked at her "No," said the secret agent

He glared at her and rubbed his hands together, as they will discuss the next mission of his

"Any problems, ma'am?" Asked, Bond

"That's generally the case when you're called in, Double-Oh Seven." Said M in which she pressed a button on the table as it showed the headlines of the New York Times a local newspaper in New York City. The headlines read _:One-shot killer strikes again three dead: _then several pictures are shown of his double-0 number 007 at several crime scenes. "What do you think commander?" asked M.

After James Bond studied it for a moment he suspected that someone wants his attention but who and for what purpose. One shot killer, he found it interesting. However petty American crimes don't interest MI-6 unless it is important. If M called him for this he is well aware this is very important. He remained calm and cool at the situation as he already made up his mind for what he is about to say on this matter.

"I take it someone wants my attention." Said Bond "It's fairly obvious to me, however I suspect there is more to it than that ma'am."

"Correct commander." Said, M "There is more."

So M pressed a button on her desk as sounds of a recording is heard of a conversation between the bus driver and a local emergency operator. Then a familiar voice is heard along with a shot from a gun but couldn't tell what kind of gun it is. Along with a horrid sound of laughter that sounded demonic and psychotic.

He pondered in his mind in who it was as the memories of laughter in which he recognized. Baron Samedi. It was during the mission to take down Dr. Kananga/ Mr. Big he had three encounters with the strange and unusal man. In which he killed him twice on that mission. They called him the man who cannot die in which he found it to be complete boulder dash. Is this someone else protraying the man or is this the real Baron Samedi.

He found it to be complete nonsense, but it does make sense. After the mission he had read up on the myth of Baron Samedi acorrding to the religion of Voodoo. Is one of the Loa of Haitian Voodoo. Samedi is a Loa of the dead, along with Baron's numerous other incarnations Baron Cimetière, Baron La Croix, and Baron Kriminel. He is the head of the Guédé family of Loa, or an aspect of them, or possibly their spiritual father. 'Samedi' means 'Saturday' in French. His wife is the Loa Maman Brigitte.

Additionally, he is the Loa of sex and resurrection, and in the latter capacity he is often called upon for healing by those near or approaching death, as it is only Baron who can accept an individual into the realm of the dead. No wonder Solitare and Dr. Kananga feared him so much. However he is not buying into this nonsense that this Baron Samedi is some sort of voodoo god of death.

There is more to it than that and this one shot gun could mean any type of weapon. But there are two weapons that can kill a person with one shot. The golden gun of Auric Goldfinger and the golden gun of the assassin of Fransisco Scaramanga. Goldfingers golden gun is still in the Q-branch cold storage valut and Fransisco's golden gun was lost after his island exploded.

So could it be?

Anything is possible, someone must of found Fransisco's gun in the ruins of the island but he figured it must of taken the person years to find the weapon. Gold bullets are rare and hard to make, so that leaves that out. He knows regular bullets can intergate with the weapon.

M took notice that Bond is quiet and deep in thought, she is well aware of all Bond's past missions but never asked about it. Although she will never tell this to his face. He is and always will be the best that England and MI-6 has. Mycroft Holmes already told her about Bond's advanced age. She didn't believe at first but what the former M known as Miles Messervy told her it was indeed true.

"Bond!" said M "You suspect the golden gun don't you, I've read the reports." She threw him a bag with a single gold colored bullet.

James glared at it for a moment and took it out of the bag…hmmm? Something isn't right about the bullet. So he took out a magnifying glass from his pocket and used it for a closer inspection only to discover that this bullet is painted with a partial number engraved on it more like a set of directions that he is unfamiller with. Like longatude and latatude but to where that is the question he'll need to see this for himself.

"Yes ma'am," said the secret agent "this bullet is painted and I don't need to ask but I will take the mission."

"I had a feeling you would say that." Said M, "then get going, stop him no matter what the cost. You have my full support on this and oh do stop by the Q-branch to get what you need."

"I most certainly will ma'am." Said 007 with a nod as he got up from his chair and walked out of her office leaving M alone to her work. He passed by Jane Money Penny's office as the lovely secretary stepped out for a bit. He then headed to a nearby elevator to head down to the Q-branch.

He pressed a button as the elevator doors opened and the secret agent stepped inside. Then the door closed behind him as he is inside, so he pressed another button as the elevator decended downwards. Along the way he heard in the background boring elevator music.

**The Q-Branch, MI-6 headquarters**

About twenty minutes later James Bond rode the elevator all the way down, to the lowest levels of the building, underground. Where the realms of conception were regularly broken, where the boundaries of science were often thwarted and upgrades happened everyday.

The elevator doors slid open and Bond walked out. The usual shenanigans were afoot in the lab, rocket launchers being put into umbrellas lasers being attached to arm chairs and a ceramic garden gnome in a microwave.

Bond spotted Q the Quartermaster of the Q-branch, to a select few he is known as Horace Boothryd the 3rd, the grandson of Major Boothryd the original Q who died several years ago in a car accident.

He missed old Major and his numerous of arguments. He would never openly admit to anyone but Major was only few of the best friends he has ever had and his grandson on the other hand is just like him in many ways.

Q instantly saw Bond as he left the elevator and sprang into action! The technicians in the lab who regularly help Q with gadgets and test them, they noticed the secret agent as well. Q said "Look what I've got for you this time, you ungrateful idiots!" he continued "This umbrella will fire 4 explosive rounds per minute or more if you've got any-"

Bond interrupted him. "Guess I won't have to worry about it getting blown away in the wind then."

Q realized that this would be an uphill struggle to argue with Bond he said "And this is a chair with a built in laser that-"

He is interrupted by James Bond once again "Not so much a lazy boy as a laser boy, eh Q?"

Q sighed deeply in which he said "And this is a garden gnome in a microwave"

Bond paused and looked puzzled "I…uh…why would you do that?"

"I was going to make soup!" Q smiled at that

Bond backed off on that one and shook his head. He made a mental note not to eat with Q while in the Q-branch lab. While the technicians in the lab glanced at each other at first, but some of them snorted, chuckled and giggled at the conversation both Q and the secret agent were having. James snickered a bit at the people who are watching them but Q who is annoyed at this glared darkly at all of them.

"Get back you work you bloody idiots." Ordered Q, the Q-techs did as they were told, "Now where was I double-0-seven."

"M told me," said James "To pick up a few of your new toys."

"A few sure." Said Q "Please, follow me double-0-seven." James followed Q to where a table is near the garage along with that a covered tarp that has a shape of a vehicle possibility a car.

"Now pay attention double-0-seven." Said Q asked he picked up and explained the black colored smart phone or Q-phone as he preferred it to be called. He is well aware that gadgets like this saved his life many times, including his wits, instincts and guts. Q went on to explain the electronic skeleton key along with a few goodies that are installed as well.

"What better to reach out and touch someone aye Q." said Bond.

"Oh grow up double-0-seven." Said Q as he grunted and showed him some sort of backpack in which a demonstration is in order for it transformed into a mini-jet pack with laser turrets. What was the purpose of this he isn't going on any aerial battles. Oh well a gadget is a gadget.

"I'll let you know when I keep the British end up Q." said Bond as Q shook his head at that.

"Right, now moving along to this lovely vehicle created by the Q-branch." Q motioned for the Q-techs to pull the tarp. They did so as they reveled a streamlined silver colored car "Presenting the Aston Martin Halo interceptor."

"I take it this vehicle transforms." Said Bond, who is well aware Q has been hard at work with this vehicle.

"My, my, someone has been paying attention." Said Q, he smiled a bit.

"Only if you don't make me fall asleep Q." said Bond.

Q took out a remote from his pocket and went onto explain what the Aston Martin Halo Interceptor does. He explained the vehicle can transform into three modes. He pressed the first as it transformed into a helicopter, the second transformation a small jet like an Aero-star and the third a motor boat. James is intrigued this is, as Q and his techs have out done themselves once again. Q then handed him the keys.

"A few classics are in the trunk double-0-seven." Said Q.

"Great job Q." said 007 "Now I am-"his sentence was cut off as a Q-technician tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a letter with no return address. Odd he never gets mail not even love letters. He smelled the letter as it has the smell of a woman's perfume.

He opened the letter only to discover it has one object inside a tarot card but not an ordinary card the image of the card is a man and a woman completely naked. This is the lover's card and he is very familiar with the card he found an addressed written on the back.

"Double-0-seven, what is it?" asked Q who happened to notice his friend staring at a tarot card in which it is the lovers card.

"Solitaire!" Said Bond while glaring at the tarot card.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 5 It's in the cards**

* * *

><p><strong>Nearing New York City, United States of America 0:5:30 pm afternoon time<strong>

A air planes engins roar in the early morning skies near New York City, this air plane is private jet that can hold in the cargo hold a single vehicle that is designed by the Q-branch. It's outer appearance is of a normal aircraft and the logo of Universal Exports are along the sides. The color of the plane is white with red streaks and the windows are tinted.

James Bond sat in the seating area of the plane, the seat is cofortable with red leather and the rugged floor is a blue color that is kind of an eye sore but he will get used to it. Classical music is being played in the background to sooth the mood and to make this flight more interesting. A female singer is singing a song.

_For your eyes only, can see me through the night_  
><em>For your eyes only, I never need to hide<em>  
><em>You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new<em>  
><em>I never felt until I looked at you<em>

_For your eyes only, only for you_  
><em>You'll see what noone else can see, and now I'm breaking free<em>  
><em>For your eyes only, only for you<em>  
><em>The love I know you need in me, the fantasy you've freed in me<em>  
><em>Only for you, only for you<em>

_For your eyes only, the nights are never cold_  
><em>You really know me, that's all I need to know<em>  
><em>Maybe I'm an open book because I know you're mine<em>  
><em>But you won't need to read between the lines<em>

_For your eyes only, only for you_  
><em>You see what no one else can see, and now I'm breaking free<em>  
><em>For your eyes only, only for you<em>  
><em>The passions that collide in me, the wild abandoned side of me<em>  
><em>Only for you, for your eyes only<em>

A song like that is beautiful to singer the emotional side of this song doesn't bother him because to him a song is a song. The only words that he lived by besides his family motto of _Orbis non sufficit _or translated as the World is not Enough. Would be, _We have all the time in the world_ it was sung by some late great jazz musician. He isn't saddened by those words anymore but he won't forget them either.

It was on Tracy's tombstone until he decided burn the body and spread the ashes years later. As for the tombstone of his late wife, he put it in the basement of his mansion. Now he is focused on something else as he is wearing a light gray charcoal suit with a silky green tie and black shined leather shoes. Before he left England Q gave him a new watch and Bond went home to pick up a few things he will need. He suspected this would be a long mission however.

Indeed some of them are.

Did he mind going on a mission like this?

No, because a secret's life is always on the go. Traveling, going to place to place and dodging bullets among other things to say the least. In other words, jet setting playboy. The world has changed since the cold war and the war on terror has begun or in fact continues.

It's like the old saying goes. The more things change the more things stay the same.

So James Bond is used to it. He glared at the tarot card the lover's card in which this is the card he drew from Solitaire's card pile. It has an address on the back, but he isn't going to the address because it is not in this city. No he is going to New York City, the big apple, the city that never sleeps. His thoughts linger to Solitaire, although he would never admit to anyone she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

James is well aware of her physic abilities, however he doesn't believe in such things like that, but stranger things have happened to him. So he did wonder what happened to her after the mission. As if she disappeared from the face of the Earth. He would find it highly possible but not likely. However he will remain on his guard in case of a trap by Baron Samadie.

The reason he is going to New York City is because to look for clues and M told him that Felix Leiter would like to meet him in regarding to what has transpired in New York City in regards to the murders. Felix is one of the few friends he has and is well trusted by James. Felix does work for the CIA. However that intelligence organization is the shadow of it's former self.

He didn't care about the CIA.

Politics are such a waste to him and often get in the way of progress. Unlike MI-6 who does it's job.

As he told someone a long time ago _Governments change, but the lies stay the same_.

Outside it looked like another typical summer afternoon with blue skies and a few clouds. Then a computerized voice came on the speakers of the plane.

"JFK has cleared us to land." Spoke the voice over the loud speaker.

"_Well time to go meet a friend"_. Though Bond.

The private air plane draws closer and closer to JFK or better known as John F. Kennedy International airport named after a U.S President who was assassinated in the 60's the landing struts appeared under his plane as these wheels will slow the plane down on the runway.

Moments later the plane descends to the runway of JFK and slows down as the plane turns to an air hanger owned by Universal Exports. After that Bond sat up from his chair and went to the back of the plane the cargo hold where the Aston Martin Halo Interceptor resides. Once James sat in the vehicle the cargo hold doors opened and he drove out of the plane.

He made a u-turn and headed towards the back entrance out of the air port. To avoid suspicion he drove out of the airport in calmly manner. He remembered he met John F. Kennedy after taking down Gold Finger mission. Nice fellow for an American president who's family has had a lot of bagged.

Also he had the fling with Marylyn Monroe a Hollywood actress; he never met her but from what he had heard about her. She did had a great body, but as dumb as a box of rocks. He guessed a lot of people stereotype dumb blondes and still does in this day of age in all those reality shows Q is always blabbing about.

* * *

><p><strong>Central Park, New York City, New York, USA 0:6:30 pm afternoon time<strong>

Central Park is a public park in the center of Manhattan in New York City, United States. The park initially opened in 1857, on 843 acres (3.41 km2) of city-owned land.

The park contains several natural-looking lakes and ponds that have been created artificially, extensive walking tracks, bridle paths, two ice-skating rinks (one of which is a swimming pool in July and August), the Central Park Zoo, the Central Park Conservatory Garden, a wildlife sanctuary, a large area of natural woods. The six miles (10 km) of drives within the park are used by joggers, bicyclists, skateboarders, and inline skaters, especially when automobile traffic is prohibited, on weekends and in the evenings.

James Bond sat in the forigen made vehicle in which it was a little out of place of American made vehicles. If only the people knew what this vehicle could and it would blow their minds. He remembered being in NYC in the past, this city hasn't changed a bit. Except for the cars of course.

He didn't like NYC as it has an aroma of an Industial smell worn like cheap perfume. The traffic is always heavy unlike London which it doesn't have traffic jams like this and the cab drivers are rude. He prefeered cities like Miami, Charleston SC and New Orelans. Bond turned the wheel to turn the vehicle in a parking lot near Central Park. M did tell him that Felix would be meeting him here.

So after getting out of his vehicle and locking it. He calmly walked to the inside of the park to some nearby green park benches. It is still sunny out on this late afternoon, but the weather poses no interest to him. He sat down on one of the park benches as he has on a pair of sunglasses.

James waited for about a few moments until an African-American male is walking on the path to these park benches. He is wearing a blue tie and a light blue suit. Bond reconized him as Felix Leiter as the CIA agent sat down next to him. Both men shook hands and nodded at one another.

"How is the promotion?" asked James who knew Felix got just that after taking down green planet several months ago.

"Same as always, my friend," Smiled, the CIA agent "did M tell you."

"She did." Said, 007 "What do you have for me?"

Felix took out a small bag full of gold painted bullets the same one that M showed him. Bond took out a magnifying glass and inspected them carefully. He discovered parts of a pattern on each of the bullet. How peculiar is this. So then he took out his smart phone or Q-phone as he preferred to call it and took several pictures of each of the bullets.

Finally he sent them by via text message to Bill Tanner to have them quickly analyzed. Tanner texts him back and told him it would take some time to be analyzed due to the fact the bullets are very degraded after being in a person's body. This was fine with him.

"Thanks Felix, have the killings stopped." Said the secret agent!

"No." Felix shook his head "No one knows why too. M said Baron Samedi was behind it, is it true."

"Yes." Said Bond "And the golden gun."

"Damn." Said Felix "Well, good luck old friend."

"You too with your promotion, desk jockey." Smiled, 007

Both men stand up and shake hands as they go their separate ways. The next stop for James Bond is head to the address in another place a Parish in Louisiana as the directions are on the tarot card.

* * *

><p><strong>A Louisiana Parish, USA 0:10:00 pm night time<strong>

A lone house stands alone in a Louisiana Parish. The air is stale but foggy from the waters nearby and the ground is a little muddy. A pair of headlights from a foreign made vehicle called the Aston Martin Halo Interceptor. It is quiet except for the crickets chirping and the frogs croaking out in the swamp.

It had rained several hours ago as there is evidence of mud puddles on the muddy road leading to the house. A mail box is bended to one said as the name reads Peppers W.J. James Bond stepped out of the vehicle and glanced over at the mail box. Peppers why did that name looked familler to him and then it hit him. So this is where this loud mouth smuck used to live. He was an interesting fellow during those two missions he was on.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flashback 1973, 6 months later after taking the elixir: <strong>

James Bond was being chased by Dr Kanaga's men after he escaped of course he hadn't counted on an annoying loud mouth sheriff. Felix just arrived as well in which he listens to the conversation very carefully.

"There's that son of a bitch. I got him" said the Sheriff who pointed at James Bond. "What are you? Some kinda doomsday machine boy? Well WE got a cage strong enough to hold an animal like you here!"

"Captain, would you enlighten the Sheriff please?" said Felix

"Yessir." said the state trooper "J.W., let me have a word with ya. J.W., now this fellow's fromLondonEngland. He's a Englishman workin' in cooperation with our boys, a sorta... secret agent."

**"Secret AGENT**?, On **WHOSE** side?" yelled the Sheriff as Bond looked on with a grin on his face.

**:End of Flashback:**

* * *

><p>The lone house looked run down as the paint is peeling, small cracks are noticable and a hole is in the roof. But it appears to be life inside. As a small light is on and a shadow goes from left to right in the window.<p>

Odd why would anyone live here. But Peppers has been a strange man.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flashback 1974, Thailand<strong>**:**

Bond has jumped into a car that Sheriff Pepper was checking inside a dealership. He drives through the dealership window & takes off in pursuit of Scaramanga & Nick Nack, who kidnapped Mary Goodnight and are holding her in the trunk of their car 

What the HELL is going on?" said the confused sheriff, then he points and recognizes the man "**Hey! I KNOW you**!"

"Oh, no!" frowned James Bond

"You're that Secret Agent! That English secret agent! FromEngland!" said Peppers who continued speaking, while Bond rolled his eyes at that "Let's go get 'em! I'm with you all the way"

Bond & Pepper continue chasing Scaramanga throughBangkok traffic

**:End of Flashback:**

* * *

><p>Then the front door made a creeking sound as it opened slowly. A voice is heard from the inside that is feminine.<p>

"Come in James, I have been expecting you." Said the female voice.

James Bond is on alert for anything as he has his weapon drawn just in case and walked slowly to the house. His foot steps made sloshing noises like it was walking through snow but that is not the case. He leaned against the wall and glared inside. He saw someone sitting in the light and wearing some form of cloak.

The figure has a body like a female, he can tell by the shape of the cloak the person is wearing. Along with that a table with another chair. Bond withdrew his weapon and walked inside. The house floor made a cracking sound as he walked, the place has a look as if it hasn't been cleaned in a long time and so he calmly sat down on the dirty wooden seat and glared at the tarot cards.

"Hello Miss Solitaire." Said James.

"James you can cut the act, I know it is you despite your changes." Said Solitaire "Your aura is the same when I first met you."

"How charming." Said 007.

Solitaire took off her cloak showing she is indeed her despite her being in her late 50's or early 60's she still has blue-black hair; with hints of gray. She also possesses pale skin reminiscent of the tropical planter class and still has a look of rather French and very beautiful.

She has medium sized breast and is wearing a blouse with jeans along with a pair of shoes. He did wonder what became of her life after she disappeard after the mission. But it appears by the way her eyes are there are stories to tell. And here he thought he was a mystery he did spot a ring on her finger he suspected that she is married. He handed her back the lovers card as she smiled to that and kissed him.

"I missed that." Said the Solitaire "Too bad I'm married."

"Now shall we get down to business." Said James.

"Of course….I will read your future." Said Solitaire.

She shuffled her deck and began as she placed took one card from the pile.

The devil card is the first.

"I see Lust - Egoism - Obsession - Anxiety - Anger" said Solitaire.

"Baron Samadie," said Bond.

"Indeed" she said as the second card is strength "Stability-Perseverance-Moderation"

"Me of course." Said Bond

the next card is the Justice card.

"Impartiality - Distance - Coldness - Justice" she said

"Stopping Samadie" said Bond.

Another card is, the World card for she is concerned as the card is sidways.

"You will go on a journy-but not of this world." Said Solitaire.

"Hell?" asked Bond

"No you will live." She said.

The next card is the Lovers card.

"Love relationship - Union - Passion - Sexuality, you will meet them." Said Solitaire.

"Intresting." Said Bond

She then placed three cards as three of them are The Hierophant, the fool and the Emperor.

"So I take it I will meeting these people at some point." Said 007

"Yes one more." Said Solitaire.

It is the tower card in face down position.

"This place you must go….a place of lights and my ancestors."

"Well you still have talent like I remembered." Said Bond.

"I know…but I have to go James." She said "I hope you understand."

"I do." When he said just that he blinked in which she disappeard. He found it very strange, so he got up and brushed himself off and walked out of the house. Then looking back at the house "Silly girl…take care old friend." He walked back to his car and sat inside as he drove away. He figured the place of lights and ancestors has to be paris france but why there. Oh well he will figure it out once he arrives but first he will go where the golden gun used to be Scaramanga's island.

Solitaire is watching from the shadows as she watched her old friend and lover leave. She has a family to get back to. Then she felt a gust of wind and a shining light behind her that made a small shadow of her on the ground.

"I take it you watched it all." Said Soilitaire." A strange aura surrounds him."

"The force is everywhere and so am I." said the mysterious man "your talent is quite impressive."

"I've been told." Said Solitaire as she walked away from the figure without even looking "So what next?"

"Even I cannot say." The mysterious man "in time he will understand."

The mysterious voice and Solitaire go their separate ways.

**An unknown planet, the far, far away galaxy.**

Echoes of explosions and roars from people are heard on this planet. Rain is pouring on the ground and it is thundering. A base is buring on top of the hill from damage of weapons of sorts. Men in white like armor are running out of the base as laser fire is heard. One man in white like armor with green and red patches along the sides ran up to another man in armor as the others are heading to air vehicles known as gun ships.

"Sir." Asked the man "Where is the General?"

"We have what we came for lad." Said the other man with the same voice "The General is taking him on as we speak, remember to engage the plan on his mark…understood."

"Sir, yes sir" saluted the white armored man as he relyed the orders to the others.

Suddenly on the courtyard of the base Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro force jumped out of the window and landed on the courtyard. He ignited his lightsaber and maintained battle readyness. Rolling on by is R2-D14 and stopped near his master. Judas handed the astromech a disk like object a data crystal. The astromech put it away inside and rolled quickly away.

"**Kaboom."**

The wall exploded where he had jumped out of the window and he heard clumping of metal feet getting closer and closer. Then it stopped right at the hole leading to the outside.

"Looks like you're my next Jedi that I get to kill and you better give that back." Said the armored figure.

"Well if you want it, dude." Said Judas "Then come and get it….besides Durge you do know a Jedi like myself has a finders fee… the other day Master Kenobi was just saying how pathetic you are…no wonder a blind person like me took the data crystal."

"Pathetic…" he growled under his breath "I will show you pathetic." The one called Durge goes on the attack.

Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro is ready for the attack as he never expected to take on the bounty hunter Durge, but oh well no wonder his contact got spooked about this place because of Durge being around.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 6 It's just one of those days**

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Coruscant, Galactic Republic the galaxy far, far away, 1 day ago:<strong>

In the cold blackness of space resides the core world of the planet of the Galactic Republic called Coruscant. Numerous of space faring vessels go to and from the capitol world of the Republic. Spectacular cites but futurist cities stand tall and many thousands of hover vehicles go to and from their locations. Dozens of alien species work or live on Coruscant. Besides holding the Galactic senate and the Jedi order here on this planet. Other areas of interest like the works, and the infamous, underworld.

It is roughly known as a multi-cultural planet with much history behind it. The skies are brightly lit as it indicated this is the morning hours of Coruscant considering the time difference between one planet and another. Leaving the Jedi temple as its tall spires stand tall and interesting design it is a crowing achievement o the Jedi order however members of the order don't think so.

The Miralukan Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro and his trusty astromech droid R2-D14 leave the Jedi temple as they pass by people of different species as the both of them are heading to the landing area. Up ahead,

although Judas is of a blind species that can see through the force by the way of the mysterious force sight ability he has master. Are dozens of docked space vessels, three triangle like vessels stand out among them. Judas walk in a calmly manner and R2-D14 just rolled on by with him like any astromech droid would do.

These three triangle like vessels are Jedi Republic cruisers, gray is along the sides and a red streak down the middle of the ships along with a tower like building within the middle of these vessels. The ships are part of the 606th Dragon corps, the names of the ships are.

The Absolution, the Harbinger and the Fearless, as the Miralukan and the astromech droid approach the vessels they greeted by three people. Two of them are clone troopers a Commander and a Captain, the third is a female republic Admiral for all three of them stood attention to their general who in which Judas can sense their emotions of admiration and respect.

The clone commander decked out in white mark 1 armor with red and green streaks along the side of the armor is CC-2699 nicknamed clone commander Boxx. Next to him is the clone captain CT-6245 nick named Nail.

The republic Admiral dressed in a republic green uniform that fits her in the right places, with black boots. She has short black hair, green eyes and medium sized breasts. She is Admiral Miranna Creel. She is about 35 years old about 140lbs, she is the second youngest admiral to serve in the Galactic Republic Navy.

"Sir." Said, both clones, they saluted him and stood attention.

"General Malsestro." Said Admiral Creel, who has a Italian accent from Earth although she has never heard of a planet such as that "Good morning, what is the nature of the mission?"

"Hey, hey, boys and girl of course…like wise admiral" said Judas "Once we get on board I will brief you all on the mission."

"General." Said, Boxx "So, we get to scrap some droids?"

"Indeed we do Boxx and send them back where they came from." Said Judas "In pieces…of course, we can always send the pieces by holo-mail to Count Dooku, signed Roger Roger."

Both the clones, the Admiral, and the astromech laughed at that, they know that their general can be a little eccentric at times, but very trustworthy and reliable.

Now let's get—" said Judas as he is cut off by a beeping sound coming from his belt, it is coming from his portable holo communicator it is small ringed like object. He placed it on the ground although Miralukans cannot see holograms they can sense who they are talking too.

"Knight Malsestro." Said a familiar voice

"Ah, Grand master Yoda." Bowed the Miralukan "What do I own the pleasure of this call? Does Master Windu need a new hair piece."

Yoda giggled "No, he does not. Called I do, sense it you can."

Judas frowned and extended his senses, Miralukan like him can sense a higher plane in the force due to their abilities. He figured it has something to do with Ahsoka Tano's vision or dream that she told him and her master about. Then he took a deep breath.

"I sense the force is preparing for something, but for what I cannot say." Said the Miralukan Jedi.

"Hmmm?" rubbed Yoda's chin but Judas didn't see it, he did have a sense about the grand masters voice that he knows something that Judas doesn't "Cannot say either…know this you will, the greatest challenge to the order we face will come. Enemy, it will be not."

"Have you told the other Jedi yet?" asked Judas.

"Indeed, will I shortly I can." Said Yoda

"Ok, master, time for me to go on the mission and may the force be with you." Said Judas as he started to mimic Yoda's voice "Force flows strongly, throughout the Universe it does and size matters not." He giggled like Yoda too.

Yoda giggled back "Dull the temple will be, gone at times you are….more humor is needed. May the force be with you."

Then the hologram disappeared. As Judas picked up the object and put it back on his belt. Judas understands that he isn't around the temple as much due to the fact that he is third in command of the order of the silver Jedi that is commanded by two Jedi masters that are not on either council within the order

"General." Asked, Nail "What if this turns out to be an enemy?"

Judas glared at all three of them "Then we will do our best to negotiate if that just turns out to be the case. If not then let whoever it is hear our roar as we bring on the fire." Judas put his hand on Nail's shoulder "But don't worry old Judas will do his best to make sure nothing happens to any of you." He smiled.

Nail didn't doubt his General for a second Judas Malsestro is known to be eccentric but compassionate, along with his light saber skills. He is well aware Miralukans regard life very important and have a neutral stance defining between good and evil

"Now Commander, let's get going don't want to be late for the party." Said, Judas

All five of them head inside the flagship of the 606th Dragon Corps the Absolution.

* * *

><p><strong>:Five minutes later, the Bridge of the Absolution 1 day ago, Coruscant:<strong>

All is quiet is on the bridge of the Venator class star destroyer as numerous of clones are performing their duties. The bridge of the doors suddenly opened and walked in is their General Judas Malsestro, Clone Commander Boxx, Captain Nail and Admiral Miranna Creel.

Four other clones are standing in on the Bridge as well, with the same patches of color as the other clone troopers within the 606th Dragon Corps. Another clone who is wearing gray and wearing what looks like regular leather helmet. Their General gave the name of the Dragon Corps to honor his former master a Duinuingwuin Star dragon named Shalyx'har'ziney. Who went to explore the galaxy after their General was knighted afterwards.

The clone who is wearing a lieutenant's insignia on his armor is clone serial number 2882-24 nicknamed Butch. Another clone with the sergeant's insignia on his armor for his clone serial number is 7272-7737 nicknamed Scrapper.

The Third clone is the leader of the Arc trooper fighter squadron within the 606th dragon corps known better as the Wild Eights, his clone serial number is 4467-8 nicknamed Ghost.

The clone besides him is another clone with a Captain's insignia who leads a division within the Dragon corps known as Rampart Company as his serial number is 4622 nicknamed Hobb. The last clone in gray clothing and the brown leather helmet is corporal his clone serial number is 7783 nicknamed Spud who looked nervous doing various duties.

"General on the Bridge." Spoke Admiral Creel.

Everyone stood attention on the bridge and saluted their General.

"At ease men." said Judas "Besides if you kept on doing that you would fall flat on your faces."

A series of chuckles from the clones are heard.

"All right we have a new mission and yes we get to scrap some droids boys." said Judas As he went to the controls who is followed by R2-D14 in which the droid plugs into the slot of the holographic display table "This is wear we need to go. This planet has a secret base that is owned by the Sepps, my contact informed me of something spooky going on that base. But our primary objective is to get our hands on a data crystal with important information. Although it's unknown what's in the data crystal." Judas continued on "It is guarded by a two Sepps war ships and has a full battalion of droids."

"Sounds like fun General." said Butch. "Say the word and it's gone."

"Only afterwards the base will be gone once we get the data crystal." said Judas "Ghost prepare your fighter squad to take out the warships, I'll join you."

"Yes sir." saluted Ghost who will go carry out the order.

"As for the rest of you." Said the Jedi General "Relay the men about the plan and well go on from there." Then he turned to Admiral Creel "Admiral, contact the Harbinger and the Fearless to come from the other side of the planet to outflank the Sepps war ship."

"Yes, General." nodded the Admiral as she went to go carry out the order.

"All right let's get to work boys….we have a party to crash." Smiled Judas "And we were not invited how rude is that. Any questions before we leave."

"General, what if its reds?" asked Hobb in which the clone is mentioning the incident on the deep core world of Byss in which a group of Massassi warriors were attacking a colony on that very planet a few months back along with Sepps who joined their forces to take the planet. The Silver Order called in Judas and the 606th dragon Corps to handle it. The battle was nasty but in the end they won.

"Then let whoever maybe who messes with the Dragon Corps." Said Judas "Will hear our roar….as we bring on the fire. You get me."

"We get you, Sir" coursed everyone in the room even R2-D14 whistled dutfully

"Good" said the Miralukan Jedi as he smiled "Now let's get on our way it will be a day before we arrive…dismissed." The holographic table shuts off.

Everyone went to perform their duties as Judas sensed spud being a little nervous

"Oh and Spud." Said Judas "I sense your nervousness, be calm my friend and besides your one of my best techs."

"Sorry, sir." said Spud who looked nervous

"we wouldn't want you miss a chance to see that Twi'elk dancer on the holonet again." chuckled Judas

"W-What…I uh." said Spud who almost forgot that his General liked to use Humor in a series situation, then he chuckled as well "Thanks General for cheering me up. I won't let interfere with my duties."

"Oh it's no problem….but." said the Miralukan who grinned a bit "if it does I'll have Scrapper train you in the ways of real combat."

Spud gulped and Scapper cracked his knuckles in which the clone sergeant has a reputation of being tough on the shiney's a nickname for rookie clones in regards of on the field training.

Judas placed a hand on Spud's shoulder "I'm just teasing you my friend…that is what humor is all about"

Spud took a deep breath and smiled "Yes sir ha thanks."

Jedi General Judas Malsestro then walked to the front of the Bridge of the Absolution, right by his side is the astromech droid R2-D14 and stood near the window his arms folded behind his back. Outside the three Venator class star destroyers rise up into the sky until they are in orbit of Coruscant. Finally the three ships are in the blackness of space and with what seemed what like impossible speeds the ships activated their hyper drives. Finally with a mixture of light and color then enter hyper space to head where they needed to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Approaching the Unknown planet, the galaxy far, far away same day:<strong>

A lone spacecraft is heading towards a planet. It has an appearance of a star fighter. The color is gray with a blue symbol that symbolizes something of importance. This star fighter is a NovaSword Space Superiority Fighter. It has a fair shield, high speed, great maneuverability and internal hyperdrive allowed it to act as an interceptor, light bomber or a scout.

It is operated by a single pilot. This is built by a company known as Subpro Corporation. It's magnificant shine and tastes suggests that someone of importance is flying such a craft as this. This type of craft is normally used by high ranking Sepreatist leaders

Out of all the species in the galaxy in which some are hairy, some can breath underwater and some can use the force like the Jedi or sith. There are species that can out live a human, like Yoda's species or like the rare and mysterious star dragons known as the Duinuogwuins or the race known as the Gen'Dai in which they are seemingly immortal and peace loving.

However the pilot inside isn't anything but peace loving in fact he is extremely dangerous bounty hunter that is well known. He is wearing an enchanged battle armor with a array of gadgets and weapons at his disposal. A symbol of his mentor is on his armor as it shines with streaks of dirt. His name is Durge and he is the second best bounty hunter in the galaxy but he will kill anyone if they told him that.

Suddenly a blue hologram appeared. The person in the hologram is tall with combed over gray hair and a gray beard. He has a pointed nose and a stern chin. His face is expressionless as his eyes are red. He is wearing dark brown clothing with a cloak that is hooked to a chain across his neck. On the right side of his hip is a curved lightsaber, not used by the Jedi but the sith. He leads the Sepratisits, he is the sith lord known as Lord Tyrannus to a few but people commonly know him as Count Dooku.

"Durge have you arrived yet?" asked the count.

The star fighter passed a Seperatist warship without incident.

"I'm already here, count." Said Durge "So what's the job."

"The job as you put it." spoke dooku "Is to guard the base down below and" he managed to give him a sinister grin "An upgrade to your armor."

Durge chuckled under his mask, but this aroused his interest "Just guard a base…I should be out there killing Jedi and all of those Mandilorian sleemos. I don't have the problem with an upgrade."

"A small data crystal that has vital blue prints. Guard the base for 72 hours." Said the sith lord "And you will be paid real well."

Durge sighed "Very well and this upgrade better be worth it."

"Oh! It will be Durge, it will be." Said Dooku, the hologram signed off afterwards.

About 10 minutes later Durge's fighter landed in the shuttle bay of the base and the cockpit slowly opened as Durge stepped out as he is greated by a Tactical Droid and two ordinary battle droids that are all over the place inside of the base.

"Sir." Said the Tactical droid "If you would come this way."

"Lead the way." Spoke Durge.

Durge followed the droid as his feet made metal noises as the floors are cold and boring. Battle droids guarded the base however there only seems to be a small force here. Besides the Seperatist warship in orbit. He found those battle droids to be completely useless as he made his way to the lab area. As he saw something hovering in a small tube tank, it appears to be some sort of hand cannon.

"What is it?" asked Durge

He is told what it does for he found it to be very exciting, however a draw back is that it will take a least a day or more to intergrate into his armors systems so he can masterfully control it however he can use it manually if he wanted to. The thought of Killing anybody or anything found it to be to him more pleasureable than he possbility imagine.

So he is escorted to a room with a chair as it will begin soon, he did spot the data crystal guarded by four commando droids. He didn't care, killing is what mattered to him and besides money of course. Maybe just maybe he can kill Cad Bane and take his rightful place as the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>The unknown planet, the galaxy far <strong>**far away present time:**

"**Kaboom"**

An explosion rocked the facility as Durge came out of hybernation, he was growing bored and decided to do that to let them intergrate the weapon into his armor's systems. Gun fire echoed throughout the area and cries of familer voices that angered him he knew one thing is for sure those are clones of the Jango Fett. All of a sudden the Tactical droid came stumbling in as Durge got up and grabbed the droid by the metal neck.

"All right what is going on." Demanded Durge.

"Sir, the Republic is attacking and the Jedi have stolen the data crystal." Responded the droid. "Our warship has been destroyed."

"Jedi which one."growled Durge his thoughts linger to Skywalker or Kenobi

"I'm not sure." Said the droid."I think it is the one called Judas Malsestro"

"What about the systems upgrade?" said Durge "Is it ready." He glared at the weapon that is on the table.

"It's not-"before the droid could say more Durge threw it across the room as it smashed into pieces.

"I'll be the judge of that." Growled Durge as he walked over to where the weapon is and placed it on as he went to go engage this Jedi.

* * *

><p><strong>The unknown planet, the galaxy far, far away right now:<strong>

Both Judas Malsestro and Durge charged at each other. Durge activates his gauntlet force field to deflect the Jedi's light saber. However to his surprise that wasn't the case. Judas shut off his light saber in hand, used his momentum to jump by his left shoulder as his body twisted upwards he ignited his light saber just as Durge was about to counter in which he turned around.

He felt the simmering hot plasma blade sliced right through his left arm as it was chopped off as pieces of his armor lay on the ground. He had to admit that was a gusty move however that won't stop him.

Judas knew he is up against a tough opponent like Durge who has a reputation as a killer and a bounty hunter. As he landed on the ground to regain his balance Durge used the opportunity to use his species heritage to heal and extend his whole chopped off arm to land a hard punch to the face of Judas who with his mask on is knocked back to the ground in which his mask cracked a little bit from the impact.

Judas has a plan in which he will give the word soon as he regained his senses and got right back up. The bounty hunter used the opportunity to fire his rockets as Judas.

The miralukan dodged these heat seekers as he couldn't see them but can feel them and also hear them. Because a disadvantage can become a advantage hopefully he would survive this to tell another person. Judas used a force blast to push back the heat seekers right at Durge.

The Bounty hunter managed to smile under his mask as he knows Jedi are so predictable. And this is one of those predictable moments however he never faced a Miralukan before but from what he has learned about them they can be very unpredictable. He used his other gauntlet shield to shield himself from the impacts of the explosions as dust and debris filled the air.

Suddenly Judas force throws his light saber as it shines with a color of blue above Durge's head as it sliced quickly a communications array. The array buckled and shook as it started to fall in which Judas's light saber returned to his hand.

The dust and debris cleared as Durge stands there "Not bad Jedi, but what makes you think you can kill me…I've survived much more, worse than this."

"Because you're pathetic and you are the second best bounty hunter in the galaxy…what's wrong losing your edge durgie, guess being number two does suck." Smiled Judas "How do you do the number two?"

"Pathetic I will show—"his sentence is cut off as the communications array lands right on top of Durge crushing him but Judas knew that won't stop the bounty hunter due to his species powers of healing.

So he turned to the outside of the facility to get more room to fight and set the trap. He was planning on using this to ambush General Grevious, but Durge seemed to be the next logical choice. Suddenly Durge emerged from the debris his armor damaged but still ready to take on a fight an roared with anger

"_how dare that Jedi call me pathetic" _thought Durge

as he went chasing after the Jedi in which he used his shoulder cannons to shoot at the Jedi.

Judas heard incoming fire and dodged the laser fire however a couple of shots grazed his hair and grazed his shoulder as the shot to his shoulder is a flesh wound as blood trickled down his arm. But he ignored the pain and kept on moving.

Judas thought to himself _"It had to be one of those days."_

His hearing picked up electric bolas coming right at him as he used the force to push them back. Durge then used his wrist flame thrower to send out a wide stream flame to burn the Miralukan. Judas had enough time to dodge however his jacket is burning in which he smelled smoke. He threw it aside but he understands that a jacket like that is easy to come by.

Judas has a sense of dread as he suspected the bounty hunter of holding something back.

Is he right, he didn't know, but knew one thing he needed to get Durge in a wide open space and fast. Rain is coming down as it drenched his hair and clothing.

"Well Jedi, I think it's time to play with my new toy" said Durge as the bounty hunter unhooks the hand cannon weapon as he pressed a button to charge it. "Say goodbye Jedi ha, ha, ha." He fired the weapon.

Judas is shocked at the degree of energy he felt although he couldn't see it, but that doesn't mean he can hear it and boy it is massive it is like electricity like an electro cannon of sorts. The Miralukan rolled to the right but the impact from the blast propelled him backwards several yards away and in the air.

Judas fell to the ground hard and after a few moments he got up but is extremely dizzy. "Damn this isn't good." Muttered Judas but wait a second a thought hit him as he struggled to get up as his body is shaking but he calmed himself down to regain his composure.

Could this technique that his former master taught him to work on this?

It had to work.

It must work.

His expression hardened and his teeth grinded at this, as he knew it is time to get serious.

"Any last words Jedi." Said Durge, he charged up the weapon

"Bring it one." Roared Judas with a tone as he knows what he is doing.

"With pleasure." Said the Bounty hunter he fired the weapon at Judas.

Judas shut off his light saber, stood there and calmed himself down in remember the words of his former master a star dragon as the words are clear in his mind "_Remember my young padawan_, _clear your mind and think of nothing, do nothing. When the energy is near use your body to send it back…now." _

The electrical energy came at him in full force, Judas used his hands to let the energy flow through his body like water. Then suddenly the electrical energy shot back outwards through his hands in a form of lightening but not Sith Lightening…this is a rare ability known as Black Lightening that his master taught him and yes it is a light side ability as far as he knows.

Durge saw the electrical energy come right back at him.

"_Impossible."_ Thought Durge.

"**Kaboom"**

The blast hit the bounty hunter as he quickly tired to use his jet pack to fly away however he wasn't fast enough to react and is caught in the explosion. As fire and smoke rises up in the sky. Judas knows that a Jedi shouldn't use power for power but no one ever said it can be use to send it right back to the person.

"Boxx." Called Judas, on his wrist communicator device "Fire, fire."

Suddenly as Judas Malsestro ran from the area, Republic gun ships along with heavy cannons fired upon the area of where Durge is as it looked like a rain of fire. Then republic star fighters shoot their missiles and lasers at the area as well. Until finally the shelling stopped as there is an eerie but dead silence.

Judas is nearby his clone troopers.

"All right." Huffed Judas in which he catches his breath "Let's get out of here before he comes too." The republic left afterwards leaving the scene of a total mess.

About an hour later Durge regenerated on the ground and came to life as he is alone and furious.

* * *

><p><strong>Earth, Francisco Scaramanga's island, southwest Asia 0:1:30 pm afternoon time:<strong>

The sun is shining and the waters are calm as a silver helicopter type vehicle has landed on the beach of the island. James Bond stepped out of the vehicle once it transformed into a motor boat to give the illusion of her drove her by boat.

He is wearing a white turtle neck t-shirt with light brown pants and shades. His shoes touched the sandy shore as he started to look around and remember this place all too well. All in the fullness of time this place hasn't changed a bit. So he started to walk but suddenly a voice is heard behind him.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing here?" said the woman who has an Asian/ English accent.

He turned around and recognized who she is….It's Wai Lin.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 7 The Mystery Deepens**

* * *

><p><strong>In the air, nearing the Pacific Ocean 012:30 pm afternoon time:<strong>

James Bond sat calmly in a black leather chair on board a private plane that just passed the American city of Los Angeles, California and onward to the pacific ocean. The city below his plane is full of millions of people, with much entertainment along with other areas of interests for tourists. When James has the time he would like to visit that city but he isn't one to be star struck by any of those hollywood stars.

The plane's engines roared in the blue skies leaving a trail of white smoke at its wake. His thoughts linger on those cards Solitaire had shown him. Going on a journey to meet people? More like he felt like he is going in full circles a blast from the past as some people would put it. However, it would be more of the ghosts of yesterday coming back to haunt him, more ways than one. He never believed in ghosts and never will too.

The whole concept he found it to be oddly bizarre to say the least. Atleast he got the chance to see her again and somehow she knows his secret but he trusts her to keep as long as she shall live.

He had a deep down feeling those Tarot cards made some sense….however he still isn't buying the whole psychic powers abilities. It is better off seeing then believing, so he will believe once he sees it. James believed in her abilities.

_"strange girl"_ he thought to himself.

Sitting in his chair and next to him is a Vodka martini followed by a plate of food. He does regularly exercise, however he does watch what he eats. He is munching down on a poached egg sandwich, with a side order salad he made for himself. Over the years he learned how to cook on his own without a need of a housekeeper. Because the one he used to have died years ago, god bless her kind soul.

He is going back to the island of the once famed assassin Fransisco Scaramanga also known as the man with the golden gun. The island is roughly near Chinese waters in the south Asian sea. After finishing eating his meal, he put it away and sat back down.

Then he picked up his smart phone or Q-phone to be precise and auto dialed to get in contact with M the head of Military division six commonly known as SIS or Secret Intelligence service. He put the phone up to his ear and heard a female's voice.

"Ma'am" said James.

"What is it commander?" asked M on the other line.

"I need a favor I am heading for an island near Chinese waters and I would like you to contact Chinese intelligence to let them know that I'm investigating there." Bond added "But it doesn't involve them."

"You mean Fransisco Scaramanga's island correct." Said, M

"Correct." Said 007

"Hold on I will get a hold of Chinese intelligence." Said M "To let them know, that you will be investigating the island" M is well aware that Bond didn't want to create a diplomatic incident

James Bond is put on hold as he waited for an answer as he sat back in his chair in which he like to wait.

**Back at MI-6 headquarters, London England.**

M sat at her desk and pressed a button on her touch screen laptop, so then to her right the wall screen is tracking the location of Bond's call along with other agents as well. She dialed the number of Chinese intelligence a man named Wang Zu-Lee.

In the background ringing is heard until someone picked up and spoke in Chinese however M's phone is equipped with a translator device in which it would sound like they are having a normal conversation in English.

"Hello, this is M of SIS here in London." Said, M

"Ah, M how did you get this number? Never mind it doesn't matter what can I do for you." Said Zu-Lee

"I like to inform you that one of my agents is heading to Island 34, near your territory." Said M

"Interesting, about Island 34 considering I lost two agents just recently there!" Paused Zu-Lee "However, I did sent one my best agents to investigate."

"For what reason?" asked, M

"To do the same of course, but thank you M for telling about your agent going there." Said Zu-Lee "We wouldn't want a incident like the one that almost transpired last time." He is referring to time media mogul Elliot Carver's plan to start a war between China and the United Kingdom.

"No, we certainly would not want to happen." Said M

"Fine, I will tell my superiors that your man will be coming and I will contact the agent." Zu-Lee

"Thank you." said M "Bye!"

"Goodbye." said Zu-Lee.

M then switched over to her name 007 James Bond.

**Back on board the Private Jet, over the Pacific:**

"Bond." said M "It's a go, one of their agents is on the island as well"

"Understood." said 007 as he ended the transmission.

He put away his cell phone back into his jacket pocket. As his thoughts now linger to an assassin he encountered years ago. The man with the third nipple, the man with the golden gun, a million dollars a shot at the time he is Francisco "Pistols" Scaramanga. James found the man to have an obsession over him, but it didn't surprise him one bit that the man was a latent homosexual.

The man had an inflated ego and deadly cunning to go with it. He had people working for him like his man servant Nick Nack his girlfriend who he treated badly Andrea Anders until she was killed and mechanic that he didn't know the person's name. This was at the time of the energy crisis, for he remembered it all to well as he is tasked to get the Solex Agitator.

In this day of age the Solex Agitator would be very useful due to the fact that the world is using up too much oil. However the plans were destroyed along with the device. He is well aware another energy crisis might happen considering how rate of things are going. But right now he is focused on the here and now.

He sat back in his chair and thought about the first encounter with the man who had the obsession over him. Bond figured it must have been his exploits and before he killed him 007 discovered a manaqin in the fun house. When he had the conversation with the man Fransisco almost seemed to be thrilled that he came to him. At the time Bond did his typical damsel in destress nonsense.

It was after he discovered Anders was killed and after he escaped from Hi-Fat's dojo that encountered the man. Of course MI-6 agent Mary Goodnight was on the mission who he found her to be a very good agent, with a great body but a complete idiot in regards to technology.

**:Flashback 1974:**

While watching the cicrus James Bond along with MI-6 agent Mary Goodnight sat together. Suddenly he heard footsteps of a tall man behind him,. Then the tall man spoke behind him as he sat down to his left.

"My name is Scaramanga, Francisco Scaramanga. I feel I know you, although I never thought we would ever meet. It's a very great pleasure for me, Mr. Bond, thanks to Miss Anders." said the assassin.

"You have a strange way of showing your gratitude." said 007.

"A mistress cannot serve two masters." said Francisco in a cold tone in his voice.

Bond was about to go for his gun, however something stopped him.

"Look behind you." said the assassin.

Bond looks behind him and doesn't see anything at first but he heard the words from the assassin "Lower" Nick Nack is seated behind Bond with some peanuts and a gun

"A gun and a bag of peanuts," Bond raised a brow" how original! What will they think of next?"

"When I was a boy I was brought up in a circus." Said Scaramanga "My only real friend was a huge, magnificent African bull elephant. One day, his handler mistreated him and he went berserk. Bleeding, dying, he came and found me, stood on one leg, his best trick, picked me up and put me on his back. The drunken handler came along and emptied his gun into his eye... I emptied my stage pistol into his!"

"An eye for an eye" said 007.

You see, Mr. Bond, I always thought I loved animals. Then I discovered that I enjoyed killing people even more." Said the assassin as he countinued to speak "Forget the girl, she's replaceable. But I shall find what she stole from me. Personally, I've got nothing against you, Mr. Bond, and to keep it that way, let us hope our paths never cross again. Please don't try to follow me."

Your peanut-toting friend back there wouldn't like it? said James

"No, he wouldn't." said Scaramanga as he left with Nick Nack.

**:End of Flashback:**

The compterized voice spoke in the intercom of the plane that the plane is getting close to the island however the plane can't land so James got up and let instructions to have to open the cargo doors for him to drive out with his car. It maybe crazy but sometimes you have to what you have to do. Like the old saying goes it is a dirty job but someone has to do it.

James Bond got up from his leather chair and walked to back of the plane to get into his Aston Martin Halo Interceptor but first he put on a pair of new clothing considering the last time he was there it was hot and humid. He put the key in the ignition and started up the vehicle. suddenly the cargo bay doors opened behind him.

James Bond then placed his foot on the gas and quickly drove out of the plane. The car soared in the air but it is dropping fast. So he opened his display console along his left arm rest and pressed a series of buttons in a combination. Suddenly the vehicle transformed into a helicopter. The steering wheel became the stick in how to use the helicopter and the blades are in motion as the secret agent got control of the wheel. Then he set a course for the island that was the once home of the infamous assassin Fransisco Scaramanga.

About 10 minutes later he landed on the island, but first he transformed the vehicle into a motor boat and as it landed on the water Bond got a feeling he rather liked this. He considered this fun. He always liked Q's gadgets and he is the only agent who has broken more of Q-'s toys than anyone. After stepping out of the vehicle, his shoes stepped on the sandy shore…this sandy shore. This was the beginning point of the duel, although the water washed away the foot prints there is some signs of a fight here but not in a very long time. Then he heard a familler voice.

"What do you think you are doing here." Said the female who has an asian/ english accent

He turned around and saw it is Wai Lin a chinese intelligence agent. James had met her before but she wouldn't recognize him now due to the fact he had undergone a change since the last time they met.

"Investigating….Miss?" he pretended he didn't know her, that is the illusion by what he does today.

"Oh great." Lin rolled her eyes "Another stiff ass Brit….let me guess a witty person huh." She paused "Wai Lin."

"Bond. James Bond." said 007.

Win raised a brow and glared at the man, this is not the same James Bond she met years ago. The bond she knew had black hair and a thin like build however this imposter is more muscular with blonde short hair. So she figured this must be his replacement posing as James Bond. She is well aware the name James Bond is a codename for someone else along with the number 007 but she did wonder who he really is.

"Right and I'm George Clooney." Said Win who looked unimpressed.

Bond noticed she still looked the same except for her clothing. She has long black hair, a few wrinkles on her face. Black eyes and an athletic build like a martial artist he rather liked her and respected her fighting style like a ninja Nancy. He recalled several conversations with her even he was intimant with her at one time to the point they became lovers afterwards but went their separate ways due to different countries and he understands that long distance relationships never worked.

**Flashback 1997**

While bobbling in scuba gear in the south china sea as the water is wet and cold. James Bond and Wai Lin are there. The skies are blue as they are about to go on the mission.

"Still interested in hostile takeovers?" asked Lin

"It's the opportunities for travel, that I like best about banking." said Bond

"It's mostly dull routine, of course," said the Chinese intelligence agent "but every now and then you get to sail on a beautiful evening like this. And sometimes work with a decadent agent of a corrupt Western power."

"And they say communists don't know how to have fun." retorted 007.

**:End of Flashback: **

James Bond stood there for a moment and stared at Wai Lin, so then he smiled and nodded.

"Not everybody can be a stiff-ass American like George Clooney." Said Bond "I prefer the more of the style of Hoagie Carmichael"

"Right." said Lin.

"Did your boss give you the message about me being here?" asked Bond.

"Yes." Nodded Lin "I just got it ten minutes ago. So is there a reason why you are here."

"Oh I am here to take a look at if the former owner of the island has a dangerous weapon still around here." said 007."What about you?"

"I am here to investigate several disappearances of my colleagues, who haven't reported back under a week." Said Lin "My boss thought a western power was at work, but it appears to not be the case."

"Ah I see, perhaps with another set of eyes we can work together." he said, he rather work alone at times.

"Whatever floats your boat." shrugged Lin "Let's go."

Both James Bond and Wai Lin began their search on the beach in which to find a away inside. Bond knows where to go but pretended not too. The both of them passed by a destroyed sea plane, it was the same sea plane that Francisco destroyed years ago by using the Solex Agitator. It stil lay in ruins with plenty of rust. Bond walked side by side with her but he couldn't help but notice she is glaring at him as if she wanted to ask a question.

"I like to ask you a question?" asked Win.

"If this is about dinner then the aswer is yes I would like to go to dinner with you." Smiled the secret agent.

"No." she shook her head as her black hair waved with it "What happened to the other guy?"

"Sorry you lost me." He lied smeemly looked confused but he knew the truth

"I mean the other James Bond." said Wai.

"I heard he died in Russia on a routine mission." Said Bond who lied again

"Oh" she looked down sadly "Well he was a great guy and an excellent kisser to…he will be missed. Wait look."

Both of them saw a door with a flight of stairs leading upwards, so both of them walk upwards and go inside only to discover they're in a dining room full of broken objects, a lot of dust and debris and spoiled food that haven't been put away in decades. It also had a fowl order in the air. Wai Lin put her hand on her nose to ward off the smell, Bond ignored the smell as he took notice to something else this is the very room he had dinner with the assassin and Mary Goodnight.

**:Flashback dinner 1974:**

James Bond sat down in his chair to enjoy some dinner but he wasn't in the mood to enjoy it. He came to rescue Mary Goodnight however things didn't turned out as he hoped.

"You see Mr. Bond, like every great artist I want to create an indisputable masterpiece once in my lifetime. The death of face, will be mine 007 mano en mano, face to" said the assassin

"You mean stuffed and displayed over your rocky mantelpiece?" said Bond

"That's an amusing idea but I was thinking in terms of history" smiled the assassin.

"A duel between titans" paused Francisco "...my golden gun against your Walter PPK!"

"One bullet, against my six?" Bond raised an eyebrow at that.

"I only need one, Mr. Bond!" said the assassin.

"Sounds a bit old fashioned, doesn't it?" asked Bond "Pistols at dawn, that sort of thing."

"Indeed it is, Mr. Bond." Nodded the assassin "But it still remains the only true test of gentlemen."

"I doubt you qualify on that score. However, I accept." said Bond as he sipped down on his drink.

"To us, Mr. Bond. We are the best." smiled Scaramanga as he raised his glass to him.

"There's a useful four letter word...and you're full of it. When I kill, its under specific orders from my government. And those I kill are themselves killers." Said Bond

"Come, come, Mr. Bond. You disappoint me." Shook the head of the assassin" You get as much fulfillment out of killing as I do, so why don't you admit it?"

"I admit killing you would be a pleasure." Bond glared coldly at him

"You should have done that when you first saw me. But then, of course, the English don't consider it sporting to kill in cold blood, do they?" asked the assassin

"Don't count on that." Bond was about to draw out his weapon to shoot him right there but refrained from doing so.

An hour later the assassin Fransisco Scaramanga is head killed by James Bond posing as a dummy with several missing fingers.

**:End of flashback: **

"I read about the sicko who used to live here." Said Lin "Some homosexual assassin who had fantasies about some guy the other James Bond…I know none of them are the same."

"I wouldn't know." He lied some more "I suspect the answers are inside, but that is just me."

"Good idea, let's go." Said Lin.

Going through the old place of Fransisco Scaramanga's place wasn't easy they had to go around a few places and move some small debris. The walls are blown outwards and the hall leading to the generators are caved in. Burn marks are all around and so they followed a small path however the both of them smelled a fowl odor of rotting flesh that is decomposing. Bond is well aware that this place has seen it's day and time isn't on it's side.

It was leading to the fun house of the place in which it seemed to be intact except for the damage along with the wear and tear of time long gone. The odor is getting stronger and stronger until both of them see a very gruesom sight. She had found her missing collegues…they are dead. Bond glared around the room and noticed this is the same room where the assassin was killed by James Bond. Also he saw the manaquinn of himself or what he used to look like.

"My god." She gasped as she had the urge to puke "who did this to them."

The collegues were killed in a voodoo style ritual killings. Their skin are pail, with large spikes sticking out of their bodies, their eyes are sewed shut and their mouths have an apple lodge in the mouth. The blood is dripping down their bodies as they are hanging from the rafters. There is something written in blood.

_:Death walks among you__, I'm waiting for you:_

Bond didn't react to this, he just stared coldly however Wai Lin couldn't stand it anymore as she ran to the hallway and he heard her coughing. Bond is now alone as he looked some more at the scence. Then he found it the skeletal remains on the floor where he had shot Fransisco Scaramanga. The hair was still intact the skin decayed badly as there wasn't any skin left. The clothes are still on and there it is the shot he made right through the heart. As the shirt is blood stained. Then he noticed something shining on the floor.

What is it he wondered?

Then he found it, a gold bullet a real one but not a painted ones he had seen. So he looked both ways and picked up the bullet with a cloth to put it back into his pocket. To look at later and then James turned around to check on Wai Lin. He knows she is tough but for an agent like her to see something this greusom it would be too much to bear.

He found her leaning against the wall. She glared at him and cried a bit. He didn't show any emotion, why should he. James morned his losses a long time ago and so she went up to him and cried on his shoulder the same shoulder that Vesper cried on. He padded her on the back letting her know everything will be ok.

"Thank you." Said Win as she stands back and wiped the tears from her eyes "I just had something in my eye."

"I take it dinner is out of the question?" said Bond "but if you prefeer a dinner date with George Cloony I will understand."

Win chuckled" I'll keep that in mind." She paused "Is your investigation complete."

"It is now." said Win "Whoever did this the son of the bitch is, is going to pay….I'll talk to my superiors about blowing up this damned place once the bodies are returned to the mainland."

"Good see to it they do." He slowly walked away "Farewell for now."

Wai Lin nodded and watched him leave. She did take notice to how cute he is and wondered if will meet again. James Bond on the other hand walked far enough away from her, until finally he reached the outside of the place as he is near his transformed motor boat car. He took the cloth with the bullet inside and glared at it some more. As he found some sort of small symbol engraved on it. He took out a magnyfying glass from his pocket and the symbol became more clearer to him. The symbol has eight legs like an octopus with two eyes.

He seen this symbol before.

He knows this symbol all to well from experience.

It's the symbol of S.P.E.C.T.R.E.

As he sat back in his vehicle to take off, a thought occurred to him was Fransisco Scaramanga hired by what is left of SPECTRE to kill him. Interesting to him as he considered Hi-fat a member but ruled against it. It could be possible however he suspected there is something more to this, SPECTRE no longer exists thanks to him however he heard a place that organization used to stay.

It's starting to make some sense to him.

Could the former head of SPECTRE hired Fransisco Scaramanga?

He didn't know for sure, but he will soon find out as he is determined to look for answers and stop Baron Samedi.

His next stop is Paris, France.

**A place on Coruscant, night time:**

A certain place is quiet near the Jedi temple that is home to a certain Jedi Master. Out side it is night and the skies are clear except for the vehicle that go to and from their locations. A gust of wind is felt as a window opened and a cloaked figured steps inside that suggests the figure is female but this female hides her features well.

The figure turned her head to look around the room as her eyes are fixated on something of importance. Then she quietly continued moving by not making sound except for the sonic shower being heard in the background. Finally the figure came upon a desk of sorts and opened it as two objects are inside.

One is a blue crystal and the other is a holo picture of a young brown haired teenager, along with a blonde haired teenage girl. The female figure put the blue crystal in the cloak pocket and glared at the picture of the two for a few moments. With a slight growling grunt the female figure threw the picture across the room in which the figure turned to walk away suddenly a humming sound is heard from a lightsaber and a voice from a masculin male with a British accent is heard behind the figure.

"Going so soon." Said the man "I rarely get visitors…especially thieves or an assassin."

The female figure turned her head momentarly and then ran for it by jumping out the window. The man is following right behind the person in which he didn't know who it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 8 Chase me.**

**:Coruscant, Jedi Temple, day time late afternoon:**

It is calm but serene inside but however outside as hovering vehicles with their passengers goes to and from their locations. Inside the Jedi temple is a typical but normal day, however the war has taken much of their time. Younglings practice their skills in the force, padawans do training in learning and knights along with Jedi Masters go about their business with their lives.

Then doors slide opened as three people leave a domed room with many seats inside. One is male and the other two are female, wielding light sabers along their hips. Only two other people are in side the council chambers at the time and the rest are in blue holographic form. Grand master Yoda and Mace Windu.

The Caucasian human man is tall with blue eyes, brown medium hair almost auburn like and a gentleman's beard. He has parts of clone trooper armor on his for arms, legs and shoulders; his casual clothing consists of white and tan tunic with pants. He has brown leather boots and a brown belt that holds his light saber. Born on the planet Stewjon he is well known among the general public and the Jedi Order in which he goes by the nickname of the Negotiator. His former master is Qui-gon Ginn and his former padawan is Anakin Skywalker his name is Obi-wan Kenobi a Jedi Master. He is a Jedi General who leads 212th attack battalion with a clone commander named Cody.

To his right is a female who has an appearance of graceful beauty and an athletic figure to her. She has blue skin in which is known as Rutian Twi'lek and tails that come out from the back of her head these are known as lekku. She was born on the planet Ryloth and her name is Jedi Knight Aayla Secura but her native language it would be Aaylas'ecura. She is about 5'9 110 pounds with large sized breasts; she is wearing a tightly dark brown top with her belly exposed that has some sort of piercing with the same on the bottom with black Jedi boots. She is well known for her skills with the light saber as she is a Jedi General who leads the 327th star corps with a clone commander named Bly.

To his left is another female with green skin on her face with a diamond tattoo running along the middle of her face. She is wearing a dark blue cloak that covers her head. The rest of her clothing consists of dark green and she is about 5'8 120 pounds with short blue hidden hair. She was born on a star liner but her home world is a planet called Mirial in which the species is called a Mirialan. She is a Jedi Padawan to a powerful Jedi Master named Luminara Unduli. Her name is Barriss Offee. She has skills in healing and her light saber a green blade.

From what Jedi grand Master Yoda told them in regards to Ashoka Tano's vision left them completely baffled. The greatest challenge to the Jedi order, that isn't an enemy. Although Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro who is a miralukan told Master Yoda that the force is preparing for something.

Preparing for what?

All three of them pondered on that.

However none of them know what to make of it.

"Well that was interesting." Said Obi-wan as he rubbed his beard a little bit "I sense there is more to it than Master Yoda is leading on."

"A person with glowing blue eyes, a gray light saber like blade…how odd" said Barriss "Could it be the gray side of the force."

Aayla Secura shook her head as her lekku waved with it "Barriss, there is no such thing as the gray side of the force. There is only light and dark…besides the chosen one Anakin Skywalker."

"I concur." Said Kenobi "Judas, did mention the force is preparing for something."

"Judas mentions many things…besides Master Windu getting a hair piece." smiled the Twi'lek in a French but English accent.

"Ah, yes that." said Kenobi "Judas never gives up in trying getting Master Windu to laugh or even smile."

"Can Master Windu even smile or laugh?" asked Barriss.

Both Aalya and Obi-wan glared at her in which she took their silence as a no.

"Now if you excuse me I have a mission to get too." Said Aayla as she bowed to master Kenobi and grinned at her friend Barriss as she left.

"I'll go see Anakin's Padawan in the library, maybe I can give her a hand." said Barriss as she bowed slightly to Master Kenobi and left leaving the Jedi master alone in the hallway. He sighed and did what he normally does at the temple help out in anyway he can.

* * *

><p><strong>:A place, Coruscant, night time:<strong>

A door slides open as Obi-wan Kenobi walks in after a long day of monitoring things in the war, the meetings after meetings. He calmly sat down in a comfortable chair, but before that he poured himself a tall glass of water as he gulped it down. Then he wiped his mouth. His thoughts linger to Anakin of course like he always does, along with Yoda's strange but cryptic message to the council and Judas's sensing something is coming. His room is family normal he doesn't have a room in the temple anymore but his place is nearby the temple. The room is full of average furniture that suits his needs, the walls are dull and sail along with a blue carpet of the floor.

About an hour later after meditating he got up and went over to the desk in which a few objects that interest him. A blue crystal and a holopicture of himself he was young along with a woman who he respected and loved at one time. Oh how he missed her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as memories of this woman are lingering in his mind. She is gone now, that he understands, he learned to love with an open heart and moved on from that. It was the day she died that he almost was close to the dark side. He then decided to put them back in the desk and went to go take a shower.

While in the shower he sensed something, but what. Someone is in his room.

But, who is it?

A thief, an assassin, or is it something else?

He quietly picked up his clothes and put them on, there was no time to do his hair or even brush his teeth. He turned the light off but left the shower on. Then he peeked out of the door and force grabbed his light saber. The figure turned her head to look around the room as her eyes are fixated on something of importance. Then he saw a figure of a person. The figure appears to be female but not Ventress. She quietly continued moving by not making sound except for the sonic shower being heard in the background. Finally the figure came upon a desk of sorts and opened it as two objects are inside.

One is a blue crystal and the other is a holographic picture of a young brown haired teenager, along with a blonde haired teenage girl. The female figure put the blue crystal in the cloak pocket and glared at the picture of the two for a few moments. With a slight growling grunt the female figure threw the picture across the room in which the figure turned to walk away. He watched all this go down as he the holographic picture was slammed against the wall.

"**Whoooosh."**

Hummed Obi-Wan's light saber behind the female figure

"Going so soon." said the Kenobi "I rarely get visitors…especially thieves or an assassin."

The female figure turned her head momentarily and then ran for it by jumping out the window with a force like jump. Obi-wan is very surprised by what he saw and ran after the female cloaked figure. He couldn't get a look at the person's face considering it is covered by a cloak or a mask. He put away his blade and went to go after this thief who stole the blue crystal that is important to him. First he needed a ride and found one in a form of a speeder. He hated flying….ugh he never understood why Anakin likes this sort of thing.

He used the controls to activate the speeder and saw the figure has one as well. Could she be a separatist spy or something else he didn't know but he is determined to get it back from her. Its night time out and a lot of hovering vehicles speed in the air. He never liked traffic jams. So the chase is on as Kenobi had to dodge incoming and outgoing traffic. The situation is tense but so is war. He got close but the figure's speeder got far enough away. But he increased the speed of the speeder as he rammed the figure's speeder from behind once he got close. The figure stood up from the speeder and jumped.

Kenobi found that very surprising.

So he jumped afterwards. He could tell that this figure is female as the cloak blew in the air but not the hood as it is concealing the person's identity. She then landed feet first on the roof of one of the building and ran like an Olympic athlete force jumping from one building to another. Kenobi knew he had some catching up to do so he landed feet first and ran as well until he had to force jump but he had an idea to cut the person off the pass.

So he took a different route knowing he could intercept the female figure at any moment but he had to get by some machinery and a wall. He used his light saber to slice up the wall and go through it and then sliced another wall to get to the other side of the building.

Finally he ran to the cloaked female's direction and watched her stop in her tracks. He glared at the female figure and draws out his blade, but he will try to negotiate with this person whoever it maybe.

"You know that doesn't belong to you my dear." said the Jedi master.

The figure just glared at him and turned to jump down the building. Kenobi thought that was crazy when he looked down and saw she is running along the side of the building. He found that to be puzzling. Must be magnetic boots of sorts, so he grabbed a pipe and slides downwards to the street below, he did wonder how far it would go down.

The figure landed on the ground with gracefulness and crushed a few garbage like cans with her feet, that looked like garbage can and ran down the street Kenobi finally came down and chased after her once again. He found it annoying but very interesting as he figured the figure is toying with him.

Using the force he force pushed an object that hit the back of the figure as the person was knocked down a little bit but got back up and turned to face Obi-Wan Kenobi. He stood back for a moment in he expects it would be a fight in which he stands his ground and wondered who this person is.

"Who are you?" asked Kenobi

The figure stared back with no works.

Ok…What do you want?" asked Kenobi.

The figure still stared back.

"Well." Said the Jedi master

Then the figure spoke in a chilling voice that almost sounded like Grevious "You left me to die."

"What?" Kenobi looked confused "I don't know you."

Then the figure took of her mask in which it shocked him to the core as his eyes widened at this.

It's her.

It can't be her.

She's dead.

Before he could speak, suddenly the person he recognized used some form of device. In which a loud explosion blew up the person he recognized as the powerful bomb spewed fired and smoke in his direction. Along with debris, he tried to get out of the way as he is engulfed by this as everything went black.

As soon as this happened he woke up back in his room, unharmed and alive. The water is running in the bathroom. He checked himself out and he is fine. He wiped the sweat off of him and glared around the room. Everything seemed to be fine and normal.

"_Was it all just a dream?"_ He thought. _"But why did it seem so real"_

Is this the things are yet to come?

He didn't know and shook his head, he'll tell Master Yoda about it later.

* * *

><p><strong>:Paris, France nearing the Eiffel tower 0:8:30 night time:<strong>

"_How can one thing lead to another?" _thought Bond while driving his Aston Martin DBS as he is chasing a black van upon the streets of Paris.

Paris is the capital and largest city in France, situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region The city of Paris, within its administrative limits largely unchanged since 1860, has an estimated population of 2,211,297 but the Paris metropolitan area has a population of 11,899,544 and is one of the most populated metropolitan areas in Europe.

Paris was the largest city in the Western world for about 1,000 years, prior to the 19th century, and the largest in the entire world between the 16th and 19th centuries. Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centres, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities

With clear skies out as stars can be seen up in the sky the city of lights or commonly known as the city of love looked beautiful on this night. Standing tall amongst the city is the Eiffel tower, which was built by Sir Eiffel himself decades ago.

This city has a long history of major and important events. However none of that mattered at the moment as James Bond is chasing after a black van who drove away from a warehouse within the city. He was going to an old SPECTRE base within the city however he is well aware things can change.

Hours prior to his arrival, M informed him that French Government needed MI-6's help because during the day the French Presidents wife was kidnapped. With other agents busy with other missions or taking time off from missions he is called in to help.

He left the Aston Martin Halo Interceptor back at Section C within the city in the garage and took the other vehicle that the Q-branch left behind for him to use. With much investigating it didn't take him long to find where the people who kidnapped the French President's wife. It would seem that French police and French Intelligence are too incompetent to find her.

Typical, by the French

Now he is chasing the black van, suddenly the back doors opened and a familiar foe is seen holding a Rocket Launcher with a rocket inside. He did spot the French President's wife tied and gagged as well being held by two men while the driver drives.

It's him.

Jaws

He hasn't seen him since the incident by taking down Nikolai Diavolo that was several years ago and one tough fellow he fought in the past but the moutain of muscle wouldn't recognize him in this day of age.

Jaws's real name is Zbigniew Krycsiwiki and he was born in Kraków, Poland. After a failed attempt at becoming a basketball player Krycsiwiki was arrested by the secret police for having taken part in the "1972 bread riots". Whilst he was imprisoned the police "beat him with hollow steel clubs encased in thick leather" until they thought he was dead, leaving his jaw broken beyond repair. Rumor has it that Jaw's metal teeth were made by the late Karl Stromburg. Bond is well aware how strong he is. Then suddenly.

**:Whoosh:**

The missile streaks out of the rocket launcher, Bond only had a second to react but had to act quickly. He flipped the wheel by turning it to the right fast, as his vehicle rolled over a car. The missile streaked past his vehicle in the nick of time and slammed into a parked bread truck about a block away in which it caused an explosion that rocked the city as fire and smoke rised in the air. He regained the manuverability of the vehicle and the chase is on once again but he isn't going to prolong this. So he slammed his foot on the gas peddel and picked up speed. He caught up with the black van once again as Jaws is getting another rocket to put in the rocket launcher.

But Bond used his cars speed to hit the back of the van as Jaws dropped the rocket launcher and stumbled out of the van by accident by landing on his car. The big fellow looked surpried at this and as the van picked up speed. Jaws hanged onto Bond's vehicle, then he landed his right fist into the window shattering glass on the floor. The man felt no pain as Bond is well aware of what Jaws can do. Then up ahead he saw his opprotunity to get ride of the man on his car as Jaws tried to grab Bond by the neck. Suddenly 007 grinned much to Jaw's surprise and slammed his foot on the breaks. Stopping the car as Jaws was propelled out of the vehicle.

The man's body twisted and turned until finally colliding by crashing into a brick wall that made a one nasty dent by a sickening thud and also landed in a heap of garbage. James Bond drives away quickly to chase after the van, he wasted too much time with the moutain of muscle.

"Pardon me if you don't get the message, but clean up your act Jaws." Quppied Bond.

His eyes narrowed and a determined looked crossed his face as he is getting closer and closer to the van once again. He has an idea to stop the van. Opening his right arm rest he pressed a series of buttons, he used this before to stop a nuke bomb in a van that was driven by terrorist within this very city.

He heard the noise of something charging up and seconds later fired a stream of energy. That hit the van, this device is ment to stop the breaks. Suddenly the van driver is propelled out of the van face first and slams hard on the ground he is knocked out cold by the impact on the ground.

But what of the other two people inside with the hostage. They held on but knew they had to escape perhaps they can use her a shield to escape. The man grabs the French President's wife and brandishs his gun, while the other man opens the door to help him escape however they don't get very far.

What James Bond does is this, he stops his vehicle near the man, rolls out and draws out his weapon. As the ment step out he used pinpoint accrucy with deadly aim as a couple of shots are fired. Before the men react they are both hit by gunfire that penatrated their skulls and their bodies dropped to the ground fast.

He reloaded his weapon, withdraws it back into his gun holster and walks toward the woman with a calm but determined look on him. He checked her out and noticed she is all right. So he untied her and ungagged her as she stares back at him.

"Sont, vous tous les droit?" asked Bond in French, as it translated to :are you all right?:

"Oui, je vous remercie ces gens allaient n. rançon-moi pour obtenir de l'argent de mon mari." Spoke the woman as it translated to : Yes, thank you those people were going to ransom me to get money from my husband:

He heard police sirens getting closer and closer, he knew it is time to go. He smiled at her and got back into his car. He drove off to where he needed to go in the first place the old SPECTRE base within the city.

Elsewhere Jaws slowly gets up and straightens himself up, by arching his back and cracking his neck. Then he smiled as his metal teeth are shown, finally he fixed his tie and walks away as if nothing happened to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 9 The Hunt continues**

* * *

><p><strong>:MI-6, Section-C, Paris, France 0:1:30 pm afternoon time 1 day later:<strong>

Paris is the capital and largest city in France, situated on the river Seine, in northern France, at the heart of the Île-de-France region The city of Paris, within its administrative limits largely unchanged since 1860, has an estimated population of 2,211,297 but the Paris metropolitan area has a population of 11,899,544 and is one of the most populated metropolitan areas in Europe.

Paris was the largest city in the Western world for about 1,000 years, prior to the 19th century, and the largest in the entire world between the 16th and 19th centuries. Paris is today one of the world's leading business and cultural centers, and its influences in politics, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities

Paris is the world's most expensive city in which to live. With about 28 million tourists per year (42 in the whole Paris Region), of which 17 million are foreign visitors, Paris is the most visited city in the world. The city and its region contain 3,800 historical monuments and four UNESCO World Heritage Sites

James Bond isn't interested in a sight seeing tour; he had been to this city before, he lays low after a day or so considering he did in secret saved the life of the French President's wife. He isn't looking for fame or glory he doesn't even care about that rubbish, being a public figure was nothing more than a waste of time.

He decided to go to the S.P.E.C.T.R.E base here in Paris that he knew about from years ago and to best of his knowledge it's still there. Right now his car window was finished being fixed after having the window being punched right through by Jaws. Q would have had a fit if he learned about this but of course knowing him he will.

Oh well.

Glad it wasn't his fault this time.

His thoughts linger to words SPECTRE, now there is a name he hasn't heard about in a long time. It was the first time he had heard of the name. This was during the time of the cold war.

Ah yes, the cold war.

The good old days!

He sometimes missed those days as his thoughts linger to the conversation he had with Doctor No, it was the first of many big missions involving SPECTRE. At the time he was sent to investigate the death of John Strangways, the British Intelligence (SIS) Station Chief in Jamaica.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flashback 1962, Dr. No's underwater lair:<strong>

James Bond sat down in an oak finish chair, across the table are number of objects of utensils and plates of food. The table is also of a fancy design. Across from him is Doctor No. Around him are several glass windows that protect the room from water, also he can see fish swimming on by. He sipped his drink and looked at Dr. No

"Tell me, does the toppling of American missiles really compensate for having no hands?" asked 007

""Missiles are only the first step to prove our power" responded Dr No

"Our power?" asked Bond as he raised an eyebrow at that" For your disregard for human life, you must be working for the east"

"East, West,… Just points of a compass each as stupid as the other! I'm a member of SPECTRE" said No in a bold tone in his voice

"SPECTRE?" asked Bond.

"SPECTRE:" explained the Dr." Special Executive for Counter-Intelligence Revenge Extortion. The four great cornerstones of power headed by the greatest brains in the world"

"Correction, criminal brain" said Bond who pointed it out to him.

"The successful criminal brain is always superior, it has to be" said No

"Then why become criminal?" wondered the secret agent "I'm sure the West would welcome a scientist of your caliber"

"The Americans are fools. I offered my services and they refused, so did the East. Now they can both pay" said No

"World domination, same old dream." Spoke James Bond in confident tone in his voice "Our asylums are filled with people who think they're Napoleon or God"

**:End of Flashback:**

* * *

><p>James Bond managed to find a local French newspaper and read it as the headlines read<p>

"_Unknown assailant saves French President's wife, three suspects killed and the 4__th__ is at large" _

the at large in which it had to be Jaws, it would of taken a lot more to take down a man of that size. Because he knows from experience, the last three times he faced him. Also he did wonder how the man survived staying in a space station that Hugo Drax used to own. However at the moment it doesn't matter. What does matter is the address of this old SPECTRE base in which it was in disguise of some insurance company. For it is location within the city of Paris.

That operation was nothing more than a front owned by a flamboyant number 2 of SPECTRE Emilio Largo whose plan at the time in which it was two NATO atomic bombs stolen by SPECTRE, which holds the world ransom for 100 million in diamonds, in exchange for not destroying an unspecified major city.

During those times at the height of the cold war people feared nuclear annihilation as in a few times the world came close to World War three. That is why it was called operation thunder ball. In today's world it would be taken seriously in a way of stealing nuclear weapons, however holding the world for ransom would be considered very corny almost Austin Powers like from those movies Q had talked about.

He'll remind himself to shoot the actor who played that character later.

James Bond glared back at the Aston Martin halo interceptor; he is told that Q wanted to install a few more goodies including a memory music system. He didn't mind, Q will be done before he gets back. So he walked up to the Aston Martin DBS that has all the modifications it has to offer. He opened the driver's side down and sat in the seat, then putting the key in the ignition the vehicle came alive as the engine roared. Finally the garage doors opened out of section-c and he drove away to go where he needs to go. A old SPECTRE base, at 136 Boulevard Haussmann in Paris France.

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>**136 Boulevard Haussmann, Paris France 0:2:30 hours afternoon time:**

The place is running 2.53 kilometres (1.57 mi) from the 8th to the 9th arrondissement, is one of the wide tree-lined boulevards created in Paris during the Second French Empire by Baron Haussmann, with enthusiastic support from Napoleon III. The Boulevard Haussmann is mostly lined with apartment blocks, whose regulated cornice height gives a pleasing eyeline to the Boulevard. The department stores Galleries Lafayette and Au Printemps are sited on this street Marks & Spencer, the British department store chain, opened a store on Boulevard Haussmann in 1975 when it opened its first overseas stores.

James Bond had just driven in the area known as the Boulevard Haussmann so far he is impressed by the hustle and bustle of the area. In which he is rarely impressed by anything any more. He glanced for a moment to his right and saw a Marks and Spencer store, he'll have to shop there another time as he heard they do make the best suits and ties. Also he saw people and tourists taking pictures of the famous place. Where he is going isn't anything but famous, but the bad part of the Boulevard Haussmann where crime is kind of high and some buildings have seen it's days.

About five minutes later he came upon the area near 136 Boulevard Haussmann, he turned a corner and parked in an ally nearby. Then he pressed a button on his dashboard in which to activate the Q-cloak. With a ripple of light and images the vehicle virtally turned invisible. For he didn't want to get noticed or his vehical to be seen.

The bad part of town near 136 looked pretty run down with seldom few people outside and litter is all over the place like an old ghost town. Using his crude survalliance device he discovered something else. Jaws is walking down the street to 136.

Why is he here?

Maybe whoever hired him is here.

Interesting very interesting.

Then he watched as Jaws looked to his right and looked to his left as he moved the door with his hand that has been broken and went inside to136. The 136 building still stands with broken windows and a smell of several numerous things. Guess this place needs an interior decorator. However he isn't interested in that at the moment he has seen worse places than this in his life time.

His survalliance device did picked up on a few radio transmissions all around for he could see is people in plain clothing, he suspected a raid might happen soon. So where is the command center of these people….hmmm? the parked ice cream truck or is it across the street from the 136, his guess is as good as any. James then decided to get out of the vehicle and go take a look on the inside. He walked in a calm manner as he came up to the door in which he did the same as Jaws and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>:Outside 136 Boulevard Haussmann<strong>** across the street and in the abandoned ice cream truck:**

Two people sit in a room wearing plain clothing and watching along with using crude listening devices to listen in on what is going on, on the inside. While two more people sit in a abandoned ice cream truck, one of them is an african-American woman with short brown hair, medium sized breasts and about 5 ft 8 125 pounds.

"This is lady unlucky to the knights." Spoke the woman over the ear piece communicator

"go ahead lady unlucky" said the man

"Big boy just went inside, I repeat big boy is inside." Said the woman.

"Copy that…wait he have someone else go inside lady unlucky." Said the man.

"Identification" asked the woman "Knight one"

"Unknown, no information avaliable." Said the man.

"Understood maintain ready status one." Said the woman.

"Confirmed." Said the man.

* * *

><p><strong>:Inside <strong>**136 Boulevard Haussmann:**

James Bond is now inside the place, the air is damp and dry. Dust has accumliated over the years on the floor and the halls looked run down. He heard footsteps above him in which Jaws is heading upwards from the stairs. This place does have an elevator how ever it appears to be out of order. So he'll have to take the stairs, a rat scurry on by to the left of him as he knew he smelled a rat in a manner of speaking. Using his superspy skills he kept his foot steps quiet to a minium. Step by step he kept on going up one floor to another until he heard a door slam in the background. He figured Jaws is in a hallway.

This place is semi-lit with patches of shadows that people can hide and watch, so he used them to his advantage. Finally he came upon that very hall way as he saw a sign. It's the same business sign in which it used to be owned by Emilio Largo. He peeked in the door and spotted Jaws had just walked into that very office, along with shutting the door. James stepped into the hallway and tip toed all the way to that very door. He figured whoever is inside might still be there and he had to do some survalliance to find out who is in there and who hired Jaws to kidnapp the French President's wife.

Nearby is the janitor's closet, so he walked up to the door and opened it as it made a slight sound that annoyed him. The Bond shut the door behind him, the room is dark and empty. So he took a small flash light in his pocket and lit it up a little bit, he spotted a air vent leading to that very office and also he heard voices in the background but couldn't get anything clear to listen. James has the right device for this, he found a stool in the closet and stands up on it, then he took down the air vent. Then he turned a dial on his Omega semester watch as a small object jumped out of his watch.

It has a look of a mechanical spider or Q-spider for short. This was a big help to him on a mission several years ago and still is now. A holographic display screen is shown for he has full control of the Q-spider but had to be careful with it. Like he is ever careful with anything including Q's toys.

The Q Spider is a small remote control device that lets him explore small areas and passageways too large for people. It's invaluable for finding secret areas; however it will self-destruct if it falls off high ledges. Variants of the Q Spider give the device greater offensive potential: explosive capability, Sleeper Darts and even a cloaking feature. Now he controls it to move.

For instance, he can use the spider's sleeper dart function to disarm several foes, the detonate it to complete an objective The Q-spider crawls closer and closer to the voices as the gadget comes equipped with a listening device as well, now the voices are becoming clearer as he carefully listened and watched from the watch consol. It remains hidden in the shadows at the end of the vent. At first glance it appears to be some sort of meeting room with five well dressed people inside. It's a semi-lit room that hasn't been cleaned in a long time, 4 men and a woman are inside.

"Hey man, why we are meeting in a dump like this?" asked the man with the American accent. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Relax, Mister Black." said the man whose voice sounded familiar to Bond "It's a perfect place to meet, right Mrs. Green"

"I agree, Mister White." Said the woman in the English/ Italian accent as Bond understands why that voice did sound familiar to him "This place was once belong to my grandfather Emilio Largo."

James found that to be interesting.

"It would appear Mister Black's plan to hold the French President's wife for ransom failed." Said the third man

"Failed my ass, it was perfect until some unknown dude killed my boys." Said Black "And that big dope you hired Mister Yellow wasn't any good."

Jaws walked in and heard it as Mister Black almost wet his pants.

"I watch what you saw in front of Jaws." Warned Mister White

"Pfft, I am not scared of this punk what makes his so-"his sentence is cut off as Jaws, as the large man grabs his by the neck and with a sickening snap breaks Mister Black's neck as the man's eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue hangs out as blood drips down from his mouth. Now there are four.

The third man seemed to be nervous and said "So Mrs. Green, who's meeting room was this." asked the man.

"SPECTRE." said Mrs. Green

"SPECTRE?" asked Mister Blue "you mean those idiots from the 60's"

"**SP**ecial **E**xecutive for **C**ounter-intelligence, **T**errorism, **R**evenge and **E**xtortion." Said Mister White "The greatest criminal brain of it's time before it was destroyed by the orginal James Bond."

"As in Quantum will become, if we didn't have those set backs." Said Mrs. Green "With that idiot Le Chiffre losing the money, or Dominick Green messing up the Bolivia operation or the fact the cutter weapon was a big disappointment or Rak in his incompetence." She shook her head and sighed at this. "All ruined because of an imposter posing as James Bond, if we knew his real name we could get at him."

"At least we eliminated." Said Mister Yellow "Nicole Hunter"

Mister White frowned at this and rubbed his left leg remembering he got shot by the imposter James Bond years ago "True, the boss wanted her eliminated. However MI-6 is wiser so we can't get anyone on the inside, but it doesn't matter right now." Then he glared at Mister Blue who still looked nervous as the others looked at him as well.

Mister Blue looked at everyone and said "What?"

Mister White glared at him even more and smiled "I smell a rat."

"Huh!" Mister Blue looked confused "I don't know what-"it was the last words he said.

**:Bang:**

A gun is in the hand of Mister White a 357 magnum, smoke rises up from the gun barrel of the weapon and across from Mister White, Mister Blue had been shot right in the head as blood is dripping down his forehead. Then Mister White walked over to Mister Blue ripped open his shirt and found a bug attached to his chest.

"I think it was time we left." said white as Mister Yellow and Mrs. Green stand up "Jaws stay here and clean up the mess, if there is company kill them, you know where we will be."

Jaws simply nodded and smiled as he shows his metal teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>**Outside 136 Boulevard Haussmann once again:**

"Damn it." said the woman as she grunted and pounded her first on the table.

Then she activated her ear piece communicator "This is unlucky lady to Knights…the stool pigieon is down I repeat he is down, move in to appreheand the others while I take out Big boy."

"Copy that, commencing operation" said the man.

* * *

><p><strong>:Back inside 136 Boulevard Haissmann once again:<strong>

So it all made sense to him.

Not surprising one bit.

It seems good luck is on his side on this one, thanks to Solitaire, although he never believed in it anymore.

Parts of the puzzle are coming together but who is this boss they mentioned. Jaws was hired by Mister Black to kidnapp the French President's wife, Nichole Hunter was killed because she might of known who this myterious boss is. So Quantum was behind those operations and his Q-spider recorded it all as he recalled the gadget back into his watch so it can be used at a later time.

With Mister White here, a chance to take him down is too good to past up and besides he is wanted dead by MI-6 for killing it's agents anyway so M has ordered any agent if they see Mister White to shoot him on sight a double-0 hit is rarely done to anyone unless they deserved it.

He heard voices indicating that Mister Yellow and Mrs. Green who happens to be Emillio Largo's granddaughter to leave in another direction as Mister While will go in a different direction to leave. Unfourtantlly they didn't know Bond is here, he heard footsteps coming so he waited and waited…then now.

Soon as Mister White was about to walk by the Janitors closet, the door hit him smack in the face very hard as the man stumbled back to the ground. Then he saw him once again…the imposter James Bond. However unknown to them he is the real James Bond who has been alive longer than any of them, too bad they will never know.

"You." Said White who glared angerly at 007.

"Good afternoon, Mister White. ACME pollution inspection. We're cleaning up the world today and I thought this was a suitable starting point….with you." 007 glared coldly at the man.

Mister White rubbed his nose as if there is blood in which they wasn't any, then glaring at the imposter James Bond and said "Right, do you expect me to talk like last time?"

"No Mister White…I don't." said Bond who draws out his weapon and fired one shot right in the heart of the man. "I expect you to die." He paused and muttered "Now where did a heard that one before." Goldfinger of course as he would guessed.

He heard the footsteps of a man who left the office and the woman running up the stairs, both are shocked at what they see as Mister White is dead on the floor with a gun shot wound to the heart. Jaws growled a bit and the woman he recognized very well.

It's Jinx Johnson an NSA agent.

He recalled a few things with her as it regarded a mission involving taking down a rouge North Korean Coronal to tried to start another Korean war. He knows her to well inside and out however she doesn't recognize him due to the fact he had changed in appearance

* * *

><p><strong>:Flashback, 2002:<strong>

James Bond and Jinx Johnson had just completed the mission, for they have diamonds with him. He indeed knows the diamonds are a woman's best friend. Of course they have to bring these back but it didn't hurt to have some fun. Of course they are half naked.

"Wait, don't pull it out. I'm not finished with it yet." Said Jinx

"See?" said Bond "It's a perfect fit."

"Uh-huh." Said Jinx "Leave it in."

" It's got to come out sooner or later." said Bond.

"No," said Jinx "leave it in, please. Few, more minutes?"

"We really have to get these back." Smiled 007

"Still the good guys, huh?" asked Jinx.

"I'm still not quite sure how good you are." said Bond.

"I am so good." Said Jinx with confidence

"Especially when you're bad" said Bond.

**:End Flashback:**

* * *

><p>Jinx Johnson hasn't changed a bit, still athletic with medium sized breasts and tall with tight leather clothing and her favorite pistols along the side.<p>

"My god you just killed Mister White." said Jinx.

"Is that who that was?" asked James Bond, who shrugged his shoulders "Well, it just goes to show no one's indestructible!"

Jaws turned to look at James Bond, then roared as he charged right at him, Bond is well aware how strong this man is, as soon as the large man came near him. The secret agent side stepped the large man, put out his foot and so Jaws stumbled head first right into the wall as his head is stuck. However that didn't last long the large man used his hands, then pulling himself out as the wall caved in while Jaws turned around to look at the both of them.

"Stand back, I'll take care of fat boy here." Said Jinx but Bond knows she has no idea of what she is up against.

Jinx ran up to him and kicked him in the chest but that barely fazed him as he smiled, she tried a couple of punches to the face however that proved ineffective. She did hit the man in the mouth however she broke her hand for she didn't know he has metal teeth oh well foolish girl. Then she does a roundhouse kick that hit the large man in the forehead leaving a mark with the heel of her shoe.

Jaws grinned as if he didn't feel it at all. Jinx reached for her gun to shoot him, however Jaws grabbed it and used his teeth to chew it to pieces as he threw it aside like candy as Jinx is shocked at this. She tried to go hit him again but she is grabbed by the neck in which Jaws is about to bite her.

James kicked him in the groin as he felt that but he threw Jinx right through the wall into the next empty room as she landed hard on the floor and struggled to get up. James Bond is now alone with the large man as he smiled, then he swung with lefts and rights from his fists as he stands his ground by holding his arms between his head.

It hurt of course, he remembered how hard he hits, Bond quickly took out his fountain pen and sprays him in the face as the man is blind for a moment and then he used the fountain pen as a knife to stab Jaws in the leg. The wound missed his kneecap however he isn't down for the count, he ignored the pain and wiped his face as he stares at him and smiled.

Going toe to toe isn't a good idea.

James then grabbed a chair and slammed him hard over the head, Jaw's head snapped back but he felt no pain. He cracked his neck and smiled. Then he charged at James like a football defensive tackle and rammed into the wall. As they came into the next room where Jinx is, he is in a bear hug as James is struggling to breath, so he used his thumbs to gouge the eyes of Jaws and the man let him go. Then Jinx round house kicked him in the face as Jaws stumbles backwards to one knee but gets up slowly.

"Wow, this son of a bitch doesn't take a hint to stay down." said Jinx.

"Well let's put him down." Said James

He has a plan, so as Jaws got up Bond grabbed a pipe and slammed it over the head of the man. Along with smacking it right in his nose. Jaws shrugged it off as he wipes the blood from his nose. He is furious at the blonde man and roars at him by charging like a Rhino. The secret agent knew he had to take a chance at this. So when Jaws tried to grab him by running, he ducked down put his two front feet up on Jaw's stomach and flipped him over right out a window.

**:Crash:**

The sound of broken and shattered glass as Jaws dove right out of the window on the 5th story floor and he is falling hard until finally with a nasty sound he lands on top of the very ice cream truck that parked right at the spot. The impact of the fall made an impression on the top of the truck as it rocked back and forth from the impact as well.

James catches his breath and glared downwards "Well looks like he got his just desserts."

Jinx glared downwards as well "Damn." She shook her head "Nice Job, whoever you are."

"Bond. James Bond." Said 007 "and you are." He already knew her name but pretended he didn't know.

"Right," said Jinx "You must be the new guy."

"Indeed I am." said Bond who lied with a straight face "Nice to meet you."

"Jinx Johnson, NSA" said the NSA agent "I was tracking down Mrs. Green aka Cassandra Largo and found a whole hornets nest… damnit that bitch broke my hand." she grimiced in pain. Then she heard a voice in her ear as the voice over her ear piece commicator that they needed help because they are being fired upon.

"I was on another case and I was following Jaws." said Bond "My boss at SIS will inform you of it later."

"All right got to go and hell of a nice job taking out Mister White." said Jinx as she walked down the stairs.

"May his death be a practically unpleasant and humiliating one." Responded Bond as he went inside the old office, he is looking for something an old SPECTRE base but not this one.

James glared around the room and found another door, he tried to turn the handle. Locked, with a front kick he slammed the door open and walked inside as he found Largo's old office very old in fact. It hasn't been touched in many years.

File cabinets are around as well in which they haven't been touched also. So he got to work by looking at file after file for anything as it took an hour or two until he finally found something an island but not an ordinary island no this is SPECTRE island but no location or destination he took a picture of it with his cell phone.

The island looked strangely familiar to him as if he had seen it in a book somewhere; he'll have to talk to Mycroft about that.

Suddenly his cell phone ringed as he received a text message from Billy Tanner as it reads

:007:

:I've put together the image of the bullets:

:Its an image of an island of SPECTRE their main headquarters:

:P.S Good Job by the way:

James Bond then typed in a response to him and moments later Tanner responded back in which he will find more about it. then James walked out of the office, went down the stairs and to the outside. He took a peek in the ice cream truck and saw Jaws was no where to be seen, however there is a pool of blood on the floor and also a trail of blood leads away.

"_Damn escaped again."_ Thought Bond as he headed back into his car to get in contact with Mycroft and heal up as well in which it appears the action is elsewhere as gun fire is heard off in the distance, but he knows Jinx can handle it. she is tough as she comes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The Mysterious Island is the sole property by Jules Verne, I so don't own it. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghosts of Yesterday<strong>

**Chapter: 10 the Mysterious Island of Mayhem**

* * *

><p><strong>:flying over the Pacific, nearing the Mysterious island, 2 days later:<strong>

James Bond sat calmly on board the private plane that is owned by MI-6 in which this is a cover plane for Universal Exports. The past four days have been interesting to say the least; in fact the whole week has been very interesting.

The traveling, the adventure, the danger, and much more! During this situation, not bad he had to admit in one whole week. What more could an agent ever ask? Well day month off would be nice, but knows Queen and Country will need him like always. So he isn't bitter about that at all.

He put his feet up and relaxed back a bit in a black leather chair. Also he considered the past three days to be interesting however he was wrong in which he rarely is. James Bond was in for a loop, an island hidden from the world, can't be detected by satellites and used to belong to some fictional character that supposedly existed.

He shook his head at this one and grinned at bit, surprises keep on coming. He spent the past couple of days healing up and preparing the final confrontation with Baron Semedie, he had a feeling this isn't going to be easy. He is relaxing however his eyes narrowed at the thought of what has transpired so far?

He had a feeling it won't be.

Nothing is ever easy as it seems.

The question still lingered in his mind, _"How did SPECTRE or in fact Blofeld found out about this place"_

So many questions, so little answers in regards to that thought.

Where to begin? His thoughts continue to linger, on the past three days.

His plane reaches the outskirts of the island a fog rolls in like it supposed too and the private jet is now nearing the island. Suddenly a loud whistling noise is heard in the background, he didn't like that sound one bit as he was warned about this from Mycroft Holmes about the islands defenses.

Guess this would be the warm welcome mat that Samedi is giving him. James Bond strolled to the back of the plane to the cargo hold as he figured it was his time to leave. He sat in the drivers seat of the Aston Martin Halo Interceptor and was about to push the button to drive out of the plane by using the cargo hold doors to get out.

And then it happened.

**:BANG:**

The plane is hit in which the left wing is hit as it caught on fire, along with rocking the plane violently. He pressed the button on his left arm rest and the cargo bay doors opened. Another whistling sound is heard in the background and it is getting closer. It is defiantly time for him to leave. James slammed the gas peddle hard and his car drove right out of the cargo hold. As soon as the vehicle got out of the plane with him, it happened again but this time it was the killing blow for the plane.

**:Kaboom:**

The air plane exploded in mid-air in a mixture of ball and fire. The shockwave from the explosion knocked his car in a tail spin; he tried to regain control by transforming into a helicopter first. As the ocean water got closer and closer, he pulled up on the throttle and used the momentum to glide upwards by using the ocean water as a sling shot.

Then hovering for a moment he used the time to transform the vehicle into a motor boat. The motor boat mode safely landed on the water and he drives it on the water towards the beach of the mysterious island. He glanced back at the explosion for a moment as falling debris land in the water and sink into the ocean.

"_Well, looks like they don't make them like they used too."_ thought Bond as he used the wheel of the motor boat to head to the nice.

Guess he is right once again.

Nothing ever is.

Q is going to hate him for getting the private plane destroyed.

He still didn't care, because it wasn't his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>:M's office, MI-6 headquarters 0:8:30 am morning time 2 days ago: <strong>

James Bond strolled on in M's office wearing a dark gray suit with a silky red tie and black shined leather shoes, on his right wrist is his omega semester watch with the latest gadgets from the Q-branch and hidden within his suit is a black gun holster that holds his primary weapon a Walther P99 pistol. Before he came to M's office he had himself checked out at MI-6 medical as it is customary for all agents to be checked out after every mission. He is still in excellent held considering he is a little battered and bruised.

The air conditioning is one and room had a comfortable mood, except for M in which her mood never changes. He sat down on the couch as M glared across to him in a stern expression, Bond did wonder at times if M ever smiled or laugh. She must being doing at on her off hours. By the looks in her eyes she's had a long time considering it must be her third of fourth cup of coffee as he can see a brown cup on her desk. Her eyes met his as if the both of them are having a staring contest. But she was the one to blink first.

"Commander" said M in a serious tone "Excellent job in getting information about Quantum."

"Although" said 007 "We still don't know who this mysterious boss is."

"True." nodded M "However I informed the NSA of Jaws involvement in the kidnapping and nothing else afterwards."

"What became of Mister Yellow and Mrs. Green?" asked James.

"Mister Yellow was killed trying to escape." answered M, "However Mrs. Green Also known as Cassandra Largo escaped but not without injury as it was reported by the NSA agents on the field."

"If Cassandra Largo is like her grandfather, inform them to have them look for two key names." said Bond "Palmyra and Disco Voltane."

"Understood, I shall do that." M nodded "Going to stop Samedie for good."

"Yes." said James Bond.

"Very well Commander" said M "your dismissed and Q has put the final modifications to the Halo interceptor, I suggest you see him before you leave."

"Thank you." said, 007 as he left M's office.

M glared upwards as she watched him leave.

"_He is still the best we will ever have." _thought M while going back to do some paper work

"_You have no idea, Barbara" _spokean unknown voice that startled her, but no one was in the room. She shrugged it off and went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>:The Q-branch, MI-6 headquarters 15 minutes later:<strong>

**:Bing:**

The sound of the elevator slowly opened as James Bond stepped into the Q-branch once again as the Q-techs are taken by his appearance once again.

As they all thought _"Uh-oh he needs more toys to destroy"_

the elevator doors slowly closed behind him and so he walked by several Q-techs who are still hard at work making top of the line gadgets and weapons. It was almost like a fat kid in a candy store or almost opening a present on Christmas. James is going to the garage area of the Q-branch but suddenly music is heard in the background that got louder and louder when he got closer and closer. It sounded like this.

All right!  
>Stop whatcha doin'<br>'cause I'm about to ruin  
>the image and the style that ya used to.<br>I look funny,  
>but yo I'm makin' money, see<br>so yo world I hope you're ready for me.  
>Now gather round<br>I'm the new fool in town

Like, rap music, it's not his taste in music.

and my sound's laid down by the Underground.  
>I drink up all the Hennessey ya got on ya shelf<br>so just let me introduce myself  
>My name is Humpty, pronounced with a Umpty.<br>Yo ladies, oh how I like to hump thee.  
>And all the rappers in the top ten-please allow me to bump thee.<br>I'm steppin' tall, y'all,  
>and just like Humpty Dumpty<br>you're gonna fall when the stereos pump me.

In the Q-branch, garage!

I like to rhyme,  
>I like my beats funky,<br>I'm spunky. I like my oatmeal lumpy.  
>I'm sick wit dis, straight gangsta mack<br>but sometimes I get ridiculous  
>I'll eat up all your crackers and your licorice<br>hey yo fat girl, c'mere-are ya ticklish?

Bond shook his head at this; Q can be sometimes a mad genius in regards to music.

Yeah, I called ya fat.  
>Look at me, I'm skinny<br>It never stopped me from gettin' busy  
>I'm a freak<br>I like the girls with the boom  
>I once got busy in a Burger King bathroom<br>I'm crazy.  
>Allow me to amaze thee.<br>They say I'm ugly but it just don't phase me.  
>I'm still gettin' in the girls' pants<br>and I even got my own dance

James Bond tapped him on the shoulder as it startled Q in which he almost jumped out of his shoes. He went over to the table and shut off the stereo system in which he felt a little embarrassed by this.

"Oh uh…double-0-seven." smiled Q cheekily "The modifications are done, you can take it now." The he paused for a moment "Here your new watch, instructions are already set in case you want to know what it does."

"Good." nodded Bond as he walked to the vehicle and sat in the driver's side in which he started it up. "Oh and Q…don't quit your day job…because you will never be a straight G but a British honky"

"Oh grow up double-0-seven." pouted Q in annoyance.

"I prefer this music instead" said Bond as he pressed a button on the remote as it turned on the stereo in the surprise look of Q and so he drives away. But not before texts Mycroft Holmes to meet in which it was important to meet him in regards to an island.

If you take a life  
>Do you know what you'll give?<br>Odds are you won't like What it Is.

When the storm arrives  
>Would you be seen with me?<br>By the merciless eyes I've deceived

I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
>But you yourself are nothing so divine<br>Just next in line

Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
>The odds will betray you<br>And I will replace you  
>You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you<br>It longs to kill you  
>Are you willing to die?<br>The coldest blood runs through my veins  
>You know my name<p>

If you come inside  
>Things will not be the same<br>When you return to my eyes

And if you think you've won  
>You never saw me change<br>The game that we have been playing

I've seen diamonds cut through harder men  
>Then you yourself but if you must pretend<br>You may meet your end

Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
>The odds will betray you<br>And I will replace you  
>You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you<br>It longs to kill you  
>Are you willing to die?<br>The coldest blood runs through my veins

Try to hide your hand  
>Forget how to feel<br>Life is gone  
>With just a spin of the wheel<p>

Arm yourself because no one else here will save you  
>The odds will betray you<br>And I will replace you  
>You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you<br>It longs to kill you  
>Are you willing to die?<br>The coldest blood runs through my veins  
>You know my name<p>

Leaving Q standing there in a dumb founded expression in wondering how he does it sometime, he shrugged his shoulders and shut off the stereo.

"_He never changes."_ Thought Q _"Indeed one of a kind"_

"_Indeed he is you expect him to be the any different Horace." _Spoke a voice out of no where_, _however Q saw no one around and went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>:Mycroft's Holmes home, outside of London England 2 days ago 0:11:30 am morning time:<strong>

James Bond has just arrived at the countryside of London at a small pre-Victorian home that looks pretty modern. The front yard looks mowed; he wondered if Mycroft knows how to use a lawn mower. He parked his car in the front near the front door and walked up the steps towards the door.

Then with a push of a button with his finger, he pressed the door bell as a normal looking sound of a doorbell ring is heard in the background. For a few minutes he waited, he heard foot steps and the door opened with a slight creaking sound. At the door is Mycroft Holmes himself in which he is the same age James remembered him the man must of taken the elixir just recently. He is wearing brown slacks, a red and gray bathrobe, along with blue slippers.

"Did you get my message Mycroft?" asked 007.

"Indeed I did James." Said Holmes "I take it has something to do about SPECTRE island."

"Correct and I suspect you might know about it, than I do." said James

"Come in and maybe I can help." Mycroft motioned him to come inside.

James Bond walked inside and found himself in another world as Mycroft's place is almost identical to his brother's place in London. Except for the television, the computer and other objects of interest, James sat down on a couch that very modern is was very comfortable and relaxing. Mycroft took out a pipe from his pocket along with tobacco and put it inside, then he used a match to light it up. He put it in his mouth and started to smoke by puffing the pipe as tobacco smoke rises up in the air. Bond stopped smoking a long time ago.

"Now show me what you found." said Mycroft who is curious at this.

James took out his smart phone or Q-phone and opened it as he shows the image to Mycroft. His eyes widened at what he saw as he couldn't believe it, he glared at James looking shocked and then sighed a bit in which the secret agent did figure Mycroft knows something than he is leading on.

"Sigh." Said Mycroft as he muttered "How in the hell did they find it?" in which he stood up and walked to the nearby book shelf and grabbed a nearby book of interest.

Bond shrugged his shoulders at this.

"James, tell me what do you know about the Mysterious Island." said Holmes in a calm manner.

"All I know, it was a brook written by Jules Verne and supposedly the home of Captain Nemo." He paused and continued speaking "All scientific evidence shows the island doesn't exist."

"But I exists, James and that island still does." said Holmes "I don't know how SPECTRE found Nemo's island. Yes Captain Nemo existed at one time….did you know it was originally called Lincoln Island?"

Bond shook his head for a no "Where is the island? It seems Samedie is there."

"Oh is he now." Mycroft raised a brow "Sure I will give you the coordinates." He writes it down on a piece of paper.

"Is there anything else I should be well aware of on the island, like Nemo's toys." said James

Mycroft explained that after Captain Nemo died most of his worldly possessions were moved to the underground vault in the British museum except for his submarine, a glowing sword he found in the ruins of Atlantis and old painting of the original Mona Lisa without the smile. James found those to be interesting and he'll visit the British museum later.

"Will the island be easy to find." said James as he picked up his cell phone to get in contact with Tanner.

"No but it is there!" Said Mycroft as he watches James talk on the cell phone

James Bond and Billy Tanner engaged in a phone conversation as the secret agent gave him the coordinates of 34°57′S 150°30′W / 34.95°S 150.5°W / -34.95; -150.5, about 2,500 kilometers (1,600 mi) east of New Zealand. About five minutes later Tanner informed him the satellite has picked up nothing in the area but fog. So the phone conversation ended.

Mycroft chuckled "Nemo, used the island for a reason to be one step ahead of his enemies. Satellites won't pick it up because has a rare phenomenon with that very fog."

"Like the Bermuda Triangle" said James

"No. Almost similar, I don't know how SPECTRE discovered the island. Know this I will investigate." said Holmes

"Good, oh I figured at after Blofield died by my hands his last will and testament was to have me killed." said Bond

"Ah, good detective work James." Nodded Mycroft "And that is when Francisco Scaramanga took the job."

Bond nodded for a yes "Now if you'll excuse me. I must be going." Bond got up, as they both shook hands and watched him leave in his vehicle as he drives away.

"_Godspeed, James give them hell" _thought Mycroft

"Oh, he most certainly will." Spoke the mysterious voice behind him.

"Still watching aye." said Mycroft.

"Yes and May the force be with him." said the mysterious voice behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>:S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Island headquarters, formally known as the Mysterious Island 2 days later current time:<strong>

James Bond has come and he knew it is time; the motor boat mode drives to the western part of the island at a small beach area. He drove the vehicle towards the beach and had his vehicle transform into a car. Glancing over to his right and left he discovered a small paved road with the symbol of SPECTRE on a sign.

The road cracked and decayed as it hasn't been used in a long time. But recent tire tracks shows; someone has been using it as of late. The air is hot and the woods looked damp. He looked behind him and saw steam rising up from the sea; it appears that is the reason for the fog. Like geysers.

But he isn't here for a sightseeing tour and he will admire the beach later, who knows he might take Money Penny here to tan on the beach. James places his feet on the gas peddle as drives on the road. He has read stories about this place but never imagined this place would exist. An island with a volcano, Bolfeld always like to be on top of the world. Just like the incident in Japan all those years ago. But he can remember about the past later there are more important things to do.

James kept on driving for a bit as there are twists and turns in the road, suddenly his car sensors picked up two automated defense system in a form of missiles and a lot of them too. Seems like he is expected and he figured SPECTRE had something to do with it in the past considering how paranoid Bolfeld was.

As soon as he got in range, he activated his car's transformation cycle in a form of a helicopter and in the nick of time too. The missiles slammed into the turrets causing huge explosions, along with smoke and fire rising up in the air. James knows he isn't out of the woods yet because he is still in the woods.

Transforming back into a normal car he continued driving through twists and turns of the island that is leading him too the volcano. Suddenly that whistling sound is heard again and a shell landed behind his car. In which it left a hole behind the road.

Then the ground shook a little bit, suddenly from out of the woods a tank an old T-34 Russian tank appeared. He remembered he drove one just like that one and just as nasty too. James doesn't have any time to waste, so he used the Q-cloak by pressing a series of buttons to confuse whoever is inside.

Then he stopped his car and pulled back as the tanks cannon looked from left to right to look for the target. However it found nothing and the tank turned around to head back, he suspected whoever is inside doesn't have any brains to understand his car's technology.

James then stepped out of his vehicle, quietly ran towards the tank and climbed behind it. He knocked on the hatch of the tank and a man in a old Russian style military uniform popped his head up, only to have his neck snapped by James as he threw his body in the woods. These must be SPECTRE's allies of SMERSH or remains of that old organization.

An idea formulated in his mind, he will use the tank to make a smashing entrance, so he sat inside the tank and used his smart phone to input commands to have his car follow him more like auto pilot. He is wearing black operations gear with black boots and he comes equipped what he needs for this mission.

Now he pressed on by using the gas peddle to control the tank, it was slow moving but he will get there, also he noticed inside the tank is armed and ready. Finally about 10 minutes later the volcano can be seen along with an entrance that is guarded by dozens of armed men more like a small battalion with Ak-47's assault rifles.

They lowered their weapons in thinking their man finished off the imposter James Bond.

They were wrong.

Suddenly the tanks cannon aimed right at the small battalion of armed men and fired.

:**Bang:**

The whole battalion is completely wiped out, as blood and body parts littered the area near the entrance, it left a gapping hole on the ground near them.

"Tanks, for the memories!" quipped James Bond.

Suddenly three propeller powered air planes pass on by; these appear to be Japanese style air planes from World War 2. Then the planes fire upon the tank as Bond ducked for cover inside, he knows this style of tank and it has a rear gun machine turret. As the tree planes fly overhead, Bond got out of the tank and locked along loaded the machine gun turret sand fired as a barrage of bullets goes upwards towards the planes. On is shot down by the tail and crashed into the woods not too far with a loud explosion that rocked the ground.

One down, two to go.

The two propeller style planes turned around and came back at him; once again he locked and loaded as he fired a barrage of bullets. This time the second plane is hit in the cockpit area of the craft and the plane exploded in mid-air. The third plane fired it's weapons as James ducked behind the tank. Bullets ricochets off the tank as the plane flies over head, James jumped back on and fired at the third craft. The plane is hit as it spins out of control in a tail spin and finally the aircraft slams into the side of the volcano and the debris fell to the forest area near the volcano below.

"_Time to make a dramatic entrance!" _thought Bondas he got back in the tank and drove it towards the front entrance metal doors that look rusted.

**:Crash: **

The T-34 Russian made tank collided with the metal doors as it made a lasting impression but before he did so James let his car near the entrance as he programmed the vehicle to stop following him. Once inside the whole place seemed to be worn with age.

Dust has accumulated on certain objects and in the background is some sort of large generator that can store power in fact it is incredibly huge that can store enough power to power the world or take it away. However it appears to be abandoned except for a small light up ahead that must be the control room. James Bond jumped out of the tank and draws out his weapon as he walked to just that area.

Suddenly he heard a shot and ducked for cover behind a wooden shipping crate where the control room is. He did spot for a moment some sort of flash light like object in suspended animation in a cylinder of some sorts. The piece has some sort of flash light like object. This must be the glowing Atlantis sword Mycroft had mentioned. Then a black male landed feet first on the ground.

It is him.

Baron Samedi.

Still dressed the same too!

He is dark skinned with painted markings all over his body like a skeleton, including his face that is painted like a half skull. He wore a white trench coat with a white top hat and black shorts with no shoes. Holding in his right hand is a long cane with a small silver skull and put it away.

"Hello there, Mister Bond." smiled the mad man "It's a beauuuutiful afternoon."

Then he draws out from his trench coat a M16 machine gun assault rifle and fired in Bond's direction as the secret agent. Ran from his hiding spot and rolled to the left as he withdraws his weapon as he fired right back that struck the assault rifle in which it shot off the weapon from Samedi's hand.

The mad man looked momentarily surprised and then smiled as he draws out a voodoo doll from his coat, pulled the pin from the back and threw it at the direction of James Bond. The secret agent moved out of the way however the voodoo doll exploded knocking him back a bit as he stumbled to the ground and is a little dizzy.

He regained his composer and saw it, the Golden gun of Francisco Scaramanga and Samedi fired at James. He moved quickly to avoid the shots considering how deadly this weapon is as the bullets bounced off everything, he couldn't get a clear shot as he ducked behind a metal table and held it up as a shield. Samedi reloaded as James fired back above the mad man's head to cause a momentary distraction. Then from out of his pocket, he draws out a knife but not an ordinary knife it's one of Q's exploding knives and threw it in the direction of the golden gun.

**:Bang:**

The exploding knife impacted on the golden gun as it broke to pieces from the explosion along with Samedie's hand that in which seemed to be burnt as flesh and blood trickle on the floor. The mad man was knocked back by the explosion but got back up and smiled as he roared with laughter like a maniac in a mental institution. He brings out his silver skull cane and unleashed the end like a sword.

"Sighed" Bond always a gimmick with people like him.

It never ends.

James tried to fire his weapon but remembered he had to put in another cartage that is in his pocket, suddenly Samedi attacked as he came in with a hacking slashes that grazed his shoulder in which it cut off some threads of his black operations gear, along with chest as well.

It didn't draw any blood however he did felt it due to the toughness of the gear. Samedie tried to go for a third slash, however Bond grabbed the man's arm and judo throws him. The mad man sails in the air and slammed hard into the glass cylinder that held that Atlantis sword in which cables are hooked up to it for some reason as if this is the power source.

Water and glass spilled all over Baron Samedi as he landed hard on the floor. He glared at the man angrily but laughed also. He withdraws his cane sword and points his cane with the mouth of the skull opening up and the cane spews fire from out of its mouth.

James ran quickly as fast as he could avoid the fire as it hit the machinery as well. In which it made little damage to the machinery that looked pre-1960's 1970's. He didn't care there are more important things to do. Handling this mad man is most important at the moment. Then Bond grabbed another exploding knife from his pocket and sailed the object in the air.

The exploding knife and the fire collided on impact in which knocked both of them back. Samedie lost his cane. Bond noticed that way down below is hot lava, he suspected that this is some sort of activate volcano due to the steam causing the fog on the outskirts of the island.

No wonder the island is hard to find on a satellite scans. James Bond got back up and so did Baron Samedie. Bond moved in to strike first as he landed a couple of body shots to the body of the mad man. The mad man countered by kicking Bond in the chest as he stumbled back at bit, but managed to regain his balance as Samedie tired to land a few hits on Bond.

James managed to dodge and landed a right cross of his own on the jaw of the mad man, followed by a kick of his own to the groin that stunned Samedie as well. Who could have thought that a Voodoo god can feel pain? Bond suspects other wise because this man is just a man that can be hurt. Then Samedie pushed him backwards as Bond is near what remains of the golden gun the trigger and firing mechanism is still in tact.

There must be a bullet inside but he didn't know for sure. They both glared at each other, Samedie then threw his hat as it is some sort of buzz saw like Odd Job used to own. But this is more heat seeking, so once again Bond is on the run. The buzz saw hat followed him, he had to end this too. The secret agent is getting really annoyed at this, so he rolls to the ground grabs what is left of the Golden gun and fired.

**:Bang: **

The golden bullet struck the chest of the mad man as the buzz saw hat sailed over Bond's head in which a few hair strands are cut off and the hat slammed into the wall as it is stuck. The mad man can barely stand up as his body is roaring in pain, he ran towards James Bond laughing and laughing. The secret agent wished he just shut up with the ridiculous laughing. The Baron jumped up at him, however James managed to catch him and throw him off the balcony. Baron Samedie's body is falling and fast down to the hot lava below.

"Have a nice trip." Quipped Bond "see you next fall." as the secret agent watched over the railing.

"Ahhahahahahahahahaha" laughed the mad man as it was his last words

A distant splash echoed in the background far below in the hot lava.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 11 Staring death right in the face**

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>**the S.P.E.C.T.R.E Island headquarters, formally known as a Lincoln Island current time:**

"Hahahahahahahaha" laughed the mad man.

**:Splash:**

As the distance sound is heard in the background James Bond arched his head while looking down at the man falling until his body is no longer to be seen. He can feel the hot lava, as if he was staring Baron Samedie the living embodiment of death right in the face.

However Bond shook his head at that and realized the man is just a man and not a voodoo god of death. His black operations clothes are torn and he sweating but being in great shape does have its advantages. The machine nearby him appeared to be damaged of sorts it has an appearance of a large generator that can store energy for what? Blofeld loved power but this isn't something that would save man kind.

Why would Blofeld build something like this?

He found it completely baffling to say the least.

Knowing Blofeld it could have been just about anything but once he reports back to headquarters by way of cell phone. He'll have M send an expedition team to explore this island a lot better than he did. So he dialed the number by the way of his smart phone or Q-phone, however all he is getting is static.

Then he tried a text message to send to Billy Tanner, however nothing not a thing. James checked and discovered that the text system is out of range. So he had to leave the island to call and send a text message. It appears that the island can block satellite technology from leaving the inside the island. His car worked because he is near his vehicle.

So that means what can work on the inside can't work on the outside. Well looks like he has a long trip home as he put his Q-phone back into his left pocket. With his adrenalin high and his stress levels lower, he realized he still has what is left of the golden gun.

He didn't need it any more it's served its purpose and so he chucked it off the balcony as the damaged weapon fell fast to the hot lava below with a silent splash. A fitting end for such a dangerous weapon and good riddance too, if only if it was that simple to get ride of weapons like that.

Who is he trying to fool?

Completely, naïve!

"_Well just another day on the job, I better get home…ugh I need a drink after this one." _thought Bond.

Now he brushed himself off and walked over to the control area as multiple of old style screens surround the control room with a simple brown style chair with four wheels. A sing string of cat hair can be seen on the chair. This is where Blofeld must of sat and at the right side of the wall is the map of the world just like the one he saw in Japan all those years ago.

It was when he first met Blofeld in a volcano almost like this one. It was the mission to investigate what happened to the American and Russian space crafts. At the time after the mission China was the one who hired SPECTRE to start a war between Russia and America.

It almost happened too.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flashback 1967 Volcano lair:<strong>

James Bond is brought before the leader of SPECTRE Ernest Stavro's Blofeld. James is wearing a gray shirt with pants and black shoes and the villain is wearing is typical clothing. In which this was the first time he has seen the man

"James Bond. Allow me to introduce myself." said the man holding the white cat "I am Ernst Stavro Blofeld. They told me you were assassinated in Hong Kong."

"Yes, this is my second life." said James Bond.

"You only live twice, Mr. Bond." said Blofeld.

Then he is told of this plan of his.

"As you can see, I'm about to inaugurate a little war. In a matter of hours when America and Russia have annihilated each other, we shall see a new power dominating the world" said Blofeld in a cold but confident tone in his voice.

"The firing power inside my crater is enough to annihilate a small army.' said the villain "You can watch it all on TV. It's the last program you're likely to see"

"Well, if I'm going to be forced to watch television, may I smoke?" asked James who secretly has something up his sleeve

"Yes, give him his cigarettes. It won't be the nicotine that kills you, Mr. Bond!" said Blofeld.

**:End of Flashback:**

* * *

><p>James figured that this large generator must have been one of his diabolical plans to take over the world again. He knew about SPECTRE but didn't know who ran it until Blofeld had met him. If someone were to do that in today's age it would be considered a bad Saturday morning cartoon.<p>

He'll have M launch an air strike on this facility and blow it up. No one can have this laying around and as for the island he'll see if he can find that submarine of captain Nemo's to donate to the British museum. It would be a great tourist attraction however people know Nemo as a fictional character in a book so he figured that Mycroft will have the object locked away in the vault.

"The things I do for England." said James Bond.

Then he glared at something shiny and metallic, it looked like that flashlight like object that was hovering in the cylinder. It's the sword of Atlantis that Mycroft, but glowing…. this thing it appears to be dormant.

He didn't think so, because it looks like a toy to him. It looked like a end of a Katana sword or a fencing sword, the end is black and there appears to be some sort of button with a slot. He'll have Q examine it as this could be living proof that Atlantis existed at one time. But he isn't going to get his hopes up on this one.

The object must have been the power source but can this little object power the large generator to do what. He put his thoughts aside on the object later by putting it in his pocket. Then he found his Walther P99 pistol on the ground, glade he didn't lose this.

So he put the weapon back into his holster. He glanced around the scene and noticed an utter complete mess; someone might have to call the Janitor on this one. Another question lingered in his mind.

How did SPECTRE find the Mysterious Island?

Did someone tell Blofeld?

Or did they find it by accident!

One thing is for sure he still didn't know.

Hopefully Mycroft will find out he is on the case.

A computerized voice can be heard in the background.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Activating automated message date 1971"<strong>

Suddenly the view screens come alive as if there is some sort of program within this old system. Booby trap no less in case James Bond ever came here. He frowned and folded his arms as he glared at the screens. Static fuzz is first seen for a few moments until an images some something he recognized all too well.

It's the same brown chair that is over there with the faint strange of old cat hair. Then the chair turned around and the man appeared with the cat….that very man he knows all too well. It was him, this must have been this last will and testament before Bond killed him with his bare hands.

It's the image of Ernest Stavros Blofeld.

He looked the same before his change. He took down the details in his mind. He is bald with no hair, a scar running up along his left eye and down his face in which James shot him. He has no earlobes and his skin is almost pale along with his eyes as if he never got any sleep at all. He could almost chuckle at this.

The villain seriously needs therapy, Bond wasn't angry seeing the villain again just annoyed although he did had the urge to throw the chair right at the view screen. He refrained from doing so as this could be important. The one thing is for sure Blofeld must have had some diabolical plan to have him eliminated or use the generator to do something to the world.

It must have been both.

Still it didn't surprise him one bit.

A plan amongst a plan, that is Blofeld for you!

Of course there is that white Persian cat of his.

He recalled the time that Blofeld tried to sterilize the world's food supply through a group of brainwashed women called the "angels of death" unless his demands for an international amnesty are met. Talk about having an inflated ego far worse than Fransisco Scaramanga

* * *

><p><strong>:Flash back Blofeld's snow mountain lair 1969:<strong>

Merry Christmas, 007." said the villain who knew who James Bond is.

" I'm Sir Hillary Bray." said Bond in disguise

"No no no, Mr. Bond. Respectable baronets from the College of Heralds do "not" seduce female patients in clinics. On the other hand, they do get their professional details... "right". The De Bleauchamps tombs are "not" in the Augsburg Cathedral as you said, but in the Ste. Anna Kirch. Sir Hillary Bray would have known!" said Blofeld.

James Bond is silent as his cover has been blown.

A small slip." said Blofeld "It takes more than a few props to turn 007 into a Herald."

It'll take more than cutting off your earlobes, Blofeld," said James "to turn you into a Count.

I may yet surprise you. But I'm afraid you have no more surprises left for me." Pointed out the villain "I know all about your mission, Mr. Bond." He continued speaking "Your colleague! Such a keen climber, and a brilliant conversationalist... before he left us."

You realize that he reported where I am." said James Bond.

"Oh, I doubt that. In any case, no one is coming to your rescue, Mr. Bond. In a few short hours, the United Nations will receive a Yultide greeting." smiled Blofeld "The information that I now possess the scientific means to control, or to destroy, the economy of the whole world. People will have more important things to deal with than you."

"Allergy vaccines? Bacteria, Bacteriological, Warfare." Asked Bond

With a difference! said Blofeld "Our big breakthrough since last summer has been the confection of certain... virus Omega."

"Infertility." Said 007

"TOTAL Infertility! In plants and animals!" said the villain with confidence" Not just disease in a few herds Mr. Bond. Or the loss of a single crop, But the destruction of a whole strain, forever!" he continued speaking." throughout an entire continent. If my demands are not met, I shall proceed with the systematic extinction of whole species of cereals and livestock all over the world!"

**:End of flashback:**

* * *

><p>"You are listening to this message Mister Bond." Spoke, Blofeld "I am dead by your hands and you had found SPECTRE Island as I predicted you would some day."<p>

James Bond stared down the view screens as he suspected there is more to this than meets the eye.

"Oh there is no escape this time Mister Bond," chuckled Blofeld "In five minutes this island will be destroyed along with you with it…I had SPECTRE create the ultimate weapon an energy collector that would collect the worlds power in one big swoop. However, one piece of unknown technology that is part of it that SPECTRE discovered on this very island of Captain Nemo.

"How charming," muttered James, in which his thoughts are on that object he found could this "What will you think of next?"

"I discovered the diary of Captain Nemo that my father had found." Said the villain "To my surprise I found a set of coordinates to this very mysterious island that Jules Verne had wrote about and I have to say I am impressed."

Bond rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. As if glaring at the screen for the moment in which to silently to say _Get to the point_

"The plan was to collect the world's energy and watch the world descend into chaos." Spoke the mastermind "Then SPECTRE would be its savor under my rule of course…for the right price." He sighed a bit "All my plans ruined by you…but that doesn't matter now because in five minutes you will be dead….like your wife."

Bond winced slightly at the mention of his late ex-wife, if this was years ago he would be furious.

Blofeld just laughed for a few moments to think he is getting in the head of his greatest nemesis.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flash back 1969 after the wedding:<strong>

James Bond stepped out of the vehicle to check out the flowers, his wife Tracy is inside. In the background he heard a car approaching, suddenly he spotted the both of them Irma Brunt and Blofeld. Shots ranged out as he ducked for cover and draws out his own pistol. They got away and then he noticed a bullet is in the wind shield. He ran to the passenger side to help his wife as her head is slumped on the dash board. He checked her pulse.

"No." sadness and anger began to boil upwards to the surface.

Dead and gone!

He was too late.

He cried as he held her in his arms and heard a motor cycle as someone asked him if they are all right.

He glared at the man sadly as this was the only time he cried in his life "It's all right. It's quite all right, really. She's having a rest. We'll be going on soon. There's no hurry, you see. We have all the time in the world."

Years later he got his justice as he choked the man to death.

After that he moved on, he was angry for a long time until he decided it would have changed nothing. So he had to let it go on his own like a man in which he still is.

**:End of flashback:**

* * *

><p>James Bond frowned and shook his head at this. However times have changed for him and the world to the point he is emotionally detached from such feelings like this and learned to except that people die. Well maybe except for that once incident with Vesper but to him he has moved on from that. That doesn't mean he won't forget either. James kept his cool because he has learned you can't kill someone who is already dead.<p>

"Ironic isn't it Mister Bond." Said, Blofeld a cruel smile crept upon his lips and his cat made a slight meow "I told to you, a long time ago you only live twice. Goodbye Mister Bond, see you in hell. Knowing even in death you have made me a happy man." Laughed Blofeld, then the recording ended as the countdown has begun.

"_Damn that Blofeld_." Thought Bond

He saw the countdown on multiple of view screens.

This isn't good at all.

He knew he had to run and fast.

**0:5:00:0**

He is running out of the SPECTRE Island's main facility in which his car is outside of the front entrance

"What was that madman thinking? In building that device" muttered the secret agent while making a run for it as fast as humanly possible?

The countdown began to wind down even faster. James dodges and weaves past objects that are in his way during the fight he had the facility was damaged. In the background he heard the countdown as if Blofeld planned this all along.

Considering the madman knew he was going to die by Bond's hands when he suffocated him to death by placing his hands over the madman's neck. It didn't matter to him right now he had to get off the island and fast. Well if he lives to tell another day to anyone that might hear it. Mycroft won't be happy if this island blows up, but that won't matter for much longer if he doesn't escape and fast.

He ran and ran didn't even bother to look back. Never hesitating for a moment to catch his breath, glad he gave up smoking all those years ago. Up ahead he can see the light at the end of the tunnel more like the way out he went past the tank as it is practically useless to him considering the current situation He can see his car the Aston Martin Halo Interceptor is still there waiting for him and it looked like a battle field around him. James didn't bother to realize how much time is left before the explosion will occur.

Quickly he took out his key chain, pressed a button and the driver's side door opened for him, he hopped inside and closed the door. He placed the key into the ignition and his vehicle came alive once again, he slammed his foot on the gas peddle and

Does a 160 degree turn in the other direction towards on the road by using the steering wheel? In which he is heading towards the beach it's a long way if he can reach it in time. His car wheels tore up the paved road as his tires burned rubber he is speeding away from the main facility.

James Bond knew he wasn't out of the clear yet, he suspected that this explosion will be big very big as this is an island with a volcano. He's escaped worse than this multiple of times in many missions and battles.

But this is worse, so he didn't know what to make of it.

He isn't going to doubt himself now or anytime soon.

He'll find a way to survive.

He always does.

Going to helicopter mode is out of the question, so that means once he picks up speak he will transform his vehicle into jet mode in a form of an aero star plane once he picks up more speed as has to go 100 miles per hour.

The helicopter would be too slow for that and reaching the beach isn't an option considering he had to transform into a motor boat so that would be out of the question also. Then in the background a loud explosion is heard that rocked the island and the volcano blew its top more like something or than red lava came out of the object

**KABOOOM**

He knew that wasn't a good sign. He took a glance at his rear view mirror a bright light is engulfing everything and his heading towards him in a pace that is about twenty to thirty miles per hour according to his calculations.

Bond eyes narrowed, his hands grasp the steering wheel and made a b-line towards the beach while in control of his vehicle. All of a sudden the white light slammed into his car launching the vehicle into the air, he couldn't hear a thing expect for his own heart beat as if the world around him suddenly went dead.

**Thump…Thump….Thump**

While being engulfed by the white light from the explosion as he sat in his car driving to the shore of SPECTRE island to make another daring escaped but by the looks of it. It didn't go well as planned. Bond thought that his time has come to be dispatched. He will be able to see his wife, Tracy and his long gone lover, Vesper. His mother and father, and everyone else who had long since had died or failed to save? Then he blacked out. As if truly if death is staring him in the face once again.

From space satellites detected an unknown explosion in the pacific but couldn't pinpoint where, the USGA or United States Geological serve picked up a 9.6 earthquake in the pacific but couldn't pinpoint it as in where or what location. The island itself was blasted to smithereens as if nothing is left but a big hole in the ocean this is being covered by gallons of ocean water until there was never an island that even existed at all. As if the island was as it is a complete mystery.

* * *

><p><strong>:Jedi Temple Coruscant: <strong>

The green Jedi grandmaster of the order sat in an Indian style position and is meditating on this day in his room. He is breathing is calm in which he is looking for answers in the force to find some clues to for the future. However there is nothing as if the dark side is clouding everything again.

It didn't annoy him but he is a grandmaster of the Jedi order, so the dark side must be stronger than he is. Suddenly a brief multiple of images clouded his mind in which he saw something, he body jerked slightly and he opened his eyes as he wiped his brow from his fore head. Sweat came off and he glanced around his room.

"And so it begins, it does." Muttered Yoda quietly and took a deep breath as he stood up and hobbled away as he left his room.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**C****hapter:12 The Galaxy far far away.**

* * *

><p><strong>:Planet Rodia, current time: <strong>

The Clone War threatens the

Unity of the Republic! As battles

Rage across the galaxy, more

Worlds succumb to the

Seductive lure of the Separatists

And leave the Republic.

On a vital mission of peace,

Senator Padmé Amidala

Journeys to the Outer Rim world of

Rodia,

Desperate to ensure its loyalty

Remains to the Republic

Meanwhile something has transpired on.

The planet Rodia

That leaves everyone completely unaware….

Almost completely!

The secret agent known as James Bond

Barely escaping his ordeal

On the exploding, SPECTRE Island

Wakes up, in somewhere

Completely, far away and unknown to him

* * *

><p>Out of all races in the galaxy one particular race of aliens is known to be an enigma in regards to their standing among the other alien species including themselves. In the outer-rim, in the Savareen sector in a region of space is the Tyrius system with five planets and dozens of moons.<p>

On the planet Rodia is home to the Rodian people the bug eyed green skinned people who live here. This planet is a swamp world with domed cities and along with that wild life roams the swamps. A reptilian life forms live here

The Rodian's in general are in many organizations and jobs like bounty hunters, slavers, mercenaries, Jedi and so on like politics. On their home planet they live in a clan based society that sometimes have clan wars. This planets leader is known as the Grand Protector.

Generally they are un trusted by other species. The sun is slowly rising over the horizon until finally the object in the sky casts a shadow upon the domed, bubble like structures.

Unknown to anyone an incredibly bright flash appeared and disappeared in an instant. The light came from the docking bay of where most ships are stored before taking off into space. Inside the docking bay a foreign like vehicle appeared out of no where.

Inside a human Caucasian male James Bond is resting his head on the steering wheel of his Aston Martin Halo Interceptor. He blacked out after being hit by the mysterious light as he thought the island exploded but unknown to him it did. All was quiet for about a few minutes, suddenly Bond started to move his hand and is groaning.

"Ugh" groaned James Bond

His body started to move, his head is pounding from a nasty headache and he opened his eyes. He is woozy and groggy as if he was asleep however that wasn't the case yet unexplained. Instinctually he slowly opened the door and stumbled on out of his vehicle and then he passed out for a few minutes as he felt the floor of the docking bay.

Then took a heavy breath and came too. Bond slowly got up to his feet with his knees shaking a little and his body howled a little bit from what it had experience whatever it was. One thing is for sure he wasn't dead

James couldn't believe he survived that one as he rubbed his forehead as if he had too much to drink, more like a hangover He looked around and saw he wasn't in a place he wasn't suppose to be. He knew one thing is for sure he is not on Earth because of all of the space age and strange vehicles. What happened? And why did he end up here…wherever here is. He took a deep breath and gathered his bearings as a single thought came to mind for him

"_It would seem that hell was too crowded again." _Thought Bond

He could see some sort of opening more like he came to figure out the vehicles like the ones he spotted come and go a docking bay of sorts out of those old science fiction movies….but nothing like Star Trek. By the dust he saw on one of these space age vehicles it appears they haven't been used in awhile lucky him.

If he ever believed in luck however James Bond makes his own luck wherever he goes. He walked slowly to take a look until he stopped along the edge. With his own eyes he saw a vast swamp like the ones they have in the Louisiana swamps, but the planet life is more alien to him. Down below him is the water….well it's still blue that is a good sign and the air is warm.

"_Defiantly not in Kansas anymore"_ thought Bond

James Bond walked back to his car. He figured he is on some sort of alien planet…but where he did not know. His black operations gear is torn from the fight he had with Baron Samedie, glad he had Q put a few extra sets of clothes in his car just in case along with other gadgets.

A question lingered in his mind, Where are the aliens? He suspected he would come across them by now….unless they were not aware of his presence. Not yet that is. So far he gathered he survived the explosion on SPECTRE Island formally known as Lincoln Island and Mycroft called it the Mysterious Island that is a book by Jules Vern. Not ended up dead and now he is on an alien world.

Talk about having a hectic week, an old enemy returns, a weapon thought destroyed. He met old friends who don't recognize him, like Jinx Johnson and Wai Lin along with Jaws traveling the world, saving the French President's wife, and saved the British official's daughter days prior to the situation. Here he thought after the mission was over with he would go home to enjoy a good drink and a company of a woman. However that is not the case in which he is here where ever he is in which he didn't know.

Guess things don't go as planned at the end.

He shrugged his shoulders at the thought of that.

By the looks of it his vehicle wasn't damaged at all considering the impact it felt from the explosion. That alone was surprising at it self. James Bond opened the driver's side door and sat back into his vehicle, he used the key attached to the ignition slot. he turn the key, suddenly his car came alive.

Good at least it wasn't damaged in the blast but he had to hide it, opening the arm rest he pressed a button and the Q-cloak to keep it invisible for awhile as a ripple effect to cause. Looking around he found a corner and drove it to there. Once again he got out and walked to the back of his trunk. He opened the trunk with his key and took out a set of clothing that would be suitable for this type of environment.

Moments later he put on a light colored shirt with a blue tie along with a light colored slacks and black sneakers, he took out of his glove compartment a pair of shades he put on over his eyes.

Finally stepping out of the vehicle he put on a brown trenchcoat and started to walk out of this docking bay with his vehicle still invisible without anyone noticing his presence at least to him not yet. James started to walk what it looked like to him a street of sorts but it had a more alien look to it. He had to stare considering Earth never encountered aliens before

Then he stopped and saw people…no they were not human.

What the hell?

Are these Martains from the War of the Worlds book he had read when he was a teenager.

They appeared to be alien in general with green skin possessed distinctive faces; large, round, multifaceted eyes like an insect. snouts like an elephant, and a pair of saucer-shaped antennae on their heads Along with ears like hippopodumus.

Rarely he is amazed by just about anything but being on an alien planet…tops his list. To him this would be the greatest story ever told, however if he ever got back…that would be a big if. Not a single soul would ever believe him, not even M who in fact think he is crazy. However this doesn't seem to be crazy to him at all.

The aliens passed by him without even being hostile it would appear they have other matters to attend to but they did gave him sharp looks as if they don't know who he is. Bond just shrugged his shoulders at this and calmly kept on walking to get a better understand of where he is at. He did overheard a few of them speak some sort of jibberish language that he failed to recognize. Do they speak English? He didn't know for sure but it would be best to just ask someone.

For a moment he stopped as if he has a feeling he is being watched for some reason. Hmmm? That was odd to him he could almost had a feeling someone is there. James has a history of people following him as either wanting him dead or wanting information out of him.

So he kept his guard up for just about anything as he is calm and collective. He isn't stressed out as this would be getting used to, more like seeing aliens and being on another planet. It could have been his imagination. Being a spy as he is he understood one thing that is for sure that he will be followed. He just shook his head and frowned as he kept on moving, with a stride and swagger of a professional.

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>**Nearby James Bond, Rodia: **

Within the alley ways in the Rodia city is a cloaked figure who is a man in which it is determined by shape and size. Is walking from ally way to ally way to avoid to detection. He suddenly stopped and placed his hand on his head as his body shaked a bit as if he sensed something.

The man extended his senses to find what it was, as soon as it came it went in a hurry. The figure found it to completely odd and strange to the point he didn't know what to make of it. Suddenly he sees a strange clothed man walking by him as he stops and stares for a bit

He folded his arms and frowned at this, with a stern expression almost like M. Barely visible is the man's face. A yellow streak crosses his face and dreadlock hair with dark tanned skin. Hee was on an undercover mission on the planet Rodia until it was completed.

The man found the mission as he was on to be a complete waste of time, but at least he had it to be done. But to him there was something strange about the man. He felt a disturbance in the force, a extremely powerful one too and to his surprise he sensed that this man is the source as the force is surroudning him for some strange reason.

Where did he come frome? And why is he here? Those questions lingered in his mind. However his questions can wait until later, he decided to follow the human male who he doesn't know and see what possible threat he can pose to the organization he works for and possiblity the galaxy.

If he is working for the Seperatists then it's his job to make sure he isn't a threat anyone again. Using his ablility to mask himself from whatever this man has stays close by not alerting to the man's attention. He'll observe and confront the man to ask his questions.

* * *

><p><strong>:Elsewhere on Rodia:<strong>

Out of many Glactic Senators in the senate, a single senator represents the planet Rodia and the Rodian people his name is Onaconda Farr. He is tall about 5 ft 10, 230lbs as he is dressed in fancy style clothes that would seem to be very rediculous to wear if he is a senator in the American Congress.

He roughly looks like any Rodian male who has green skin. He is standing alone in the greeting area ajacent to the docking bay as he is waiting for an old friend and fellow senator Padme Amadala of Naboo. He sighed as well and The Rodian senator is neverous very neverous, he breaths in deeply for he hoped this was the right idea for him or his people. The Galactic Republic hasn't sent any food supplies and due to pirate attacks those food supplies are not coming.

The pirate attacks made sure of that. He paced back and forth, he didn't want to betry an old friend but he do what he must to help his people. In doing so Rodia would join the Sepertists and they would send fresh food supplies.

Having been in contact with Nute Gunray the same Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation who blockaded Naboo all those years ago wanted one thing in return. To make Padme Amadala a prisoner of war. He knew a price had to be paid but at what cost. He closed his eyes and waited, battle droids lay in wait to capture her when she comes as he can hear a ship coming to the docking bay nearby. He whished she didn't come but it's already too late for that.

**:Flying to one of the cites of**** Rodia: **

A long silver like space ship is slowly approaching the planet Rodia and decends into the atmosphere of the planet. This is a Naboo style ship and someone of important is inside. The Naboo ship dipped down a bit before getting back into postion. One board are three people a caucasian female human, Gungan and gold protocol droid. The human female is about 5 ft 8 115 pounds with burnette hair that is wrapped in a bun, brown eyes, with avarage sized breasts and is wearing a skin tight white suit. On her right hip is a blaster holster that olds not a lethel weapon but a stun blaster of Naboo design. Her name is Padme Amadala Senator of Naboo and secret wife to Anakin Skywalker.

The Gungan is about 6 ft 7, thin and has light brown skin with floppy ears like a dog, eyes that are like spot lights. He was an outcast due to being clumsy in which he still is. He was saved by the late Qui-gon Ginn and current Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. His people the Gungans were key in defeating the Trade Federation many years ago in which he was made a bombad General of the Gungan army. After that he became Represenative of his people. He is goofy and clumsy but his position carries a lot of weight in which he was the one who gave the Supreme Chancillor emergency powers to start the war. He learned to keep his big mouth shut afterwards his name is Jar Jar Binks.

The third person is tall and isn't human at all but a droid a protocol droid that can speak many languages and isn't keen on courage. He was first constructed by his maker on Tattooie Anakin Skywalker and many years later he came back as he was fully constructed with gold colored alloy. He is friends with R2-D2 and now he is the sole property of a Glactic Senator of Padme Amadala of Naboo who is maker knew quite well. His name is Three-p-o a protocol driod that can speak many languages

After Senator Amadala explained to the Surperme Chancellor Papatine about not sending clone troopers. In which it could work diplomatically and the Chancellor agreed of course after Jar Jar's clumsy menuver she ended the transmission after wards She is meeting an old friend of the family Senator from Rodia Onaconda Farr or uncle Otto for short.

Padme had heard there are problems on Rodia so she wanted to go and see if she could help in any way. Her personal craft desecended from space and came to one of the cites of Rodia as she used the controls to slow the craft as all three of them can see the domb doors opened as she then controlled the craft to go inside the shuttle bay and afterwards to meet with her old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>:Nearby the area, Rodia current time:<strong>

James Bond kept on walking as if he didn't know where he is going. But suspected he is going somewhere, he did admire the craftmanship and the technology so far. He did spot a silver space ship of sorts fly overhead of him and it drives into a shuttle bay in which he came to figure out they are for landing and taking off.

Then he saw something else One local in paticular a female alien dressed in avarage clothing and looked very lovely for someone completely alien. He also sees a baby carrige that is hovering. Mary Poppins eat your heart out considering her umbrella could never mesure up against this s hovering baby carrige.

The child inside is young and there appears to be some sort of ball like object he is playing with. As he draws closer and closer for in which perhaps she can answer some of his questions, so he is about to walk towards her.

Suddenly her child used his hand to push the bull but he didn't use his hand as if it levitated out of the childs hand and the ball bounced out of the baby carrige as it rolled on the ground towards him. The ball rolled right toward James Bond as he stopped, bend down to pick it up and smiled at them as he walked towards the mother along with her child to give it to them.

But how? Do these people have some sort of power.

He almost silently chuckle and here he thought Solitaire was weird.

This planet is getting more interesting.

"You're son" said James Bond as he handed back to the ball to the child. "has quite the throwing arm."

"Oh I'm sorry." Said, the alien woman as she stares at the mysterious human male "I recently found out he is force sensetive, but he is too young to be taken in by the Jedi."

"It's pefectly all right Ma'am." Said 007 " no harm done."

The Jedi?

Force Sensetive?

He wondered who or what are they, but he'll find out later. It appears he'll need to gather some intelligence and a lot of it too.

"Tell me, what planet am I on?" asked James

The woman seemed surprised by his question "Uh! You're on the planet Rodia my people's homeworld."

"I see." Said Bond as he rubbed his chin a bit "Nice planet you got here, know any good parties I can go to."

She giggled and replied "None that I know of, your not from Coruscant are you."

"No" he shrugged his shoulders at this and noticed a concern look in her eyes or eyes for that matter "Is there something wrong Ma'am."

"Call me Mahtee Dunn" she smiled warmly at the strangers kindness "Yes there is food sortage going on you know the war and all, so I had to scrap to find food for my son."

"Is anybody doing anything about it?" asked James.

A war he found that to be interesting in fact very interesting.

She thought about it for a moment and responded with an answer "Senator Farr is doing something about it. But he seems tight lipped about it….I think you can find him at the other docking bay he is waiting for an old friend of his from the Galactic Senate I think from Naboo."

"Thank you Miss Dunn, I'll go have a word with that fellow." Said Bond "If you'll escuse me."

She had a slight head nod and said "You're welcome" she sees him walking away and so Mahtee Dunn went back in the other direction to her place with her son in tow inside the hover carrige. She wondered who the stranger is, but she put those thoughts aside as she has imporant matters to attend to. She did worry when her son is older and the Jedi do take him for training will she be able to see her son again after he is trained. She didn't know.

James Bond had a conversation with an alien female, a Rodian in which her race is. Her name is Mahtee Dunn and she looks like a good mother to her son. Looks like they have all the time in the world, he could tell from her eyes she is sad about something. But he didn't know what, maybe it was the war she mentioned whatever that may be. James started to walk in the direction of where this Galactic Senator named Farr is located. Perhaps this fellow can answer many questions if he is in a talkative mood.

He never liked talking to politicans, in which those idiots only care about their own political agendas and not the people. In his book they are frauds and liars. Politicans in the United Kingdom are too afraid of M and with good reason too considering most of them jump when M is around. Even the British Prime Minister doesn't question what Military Division Six does. Because of people like him the double-0's they get the job done. Although the life expectanty of a double-0 is short lived. However James Bond has lived for decades thanks to the elixir he has taken over the years. Right now he is in his early thirties and he doesn't need to take the elixir for a long time.

In the background he heard the clumping of metal feet coming towards him as he ducked into an ally near the meeting area of where this Galactic Senator is at. What he saw was robots running in that very directions. These robots are carrying some sort of weapon and they have a robotic appearance. The color is light brown with eyes and the head shaped in an odd way with an antenna sicking out of their backs. They marched in a foot soldier like manny in how Hitler's army used to march in World War two. Whatever is going on as he came to figure it isn't going to be good. As he got closer in which to avoid detection he heard some sort of argument between two people. He took a peek and saw it with his own eyes

"There's always a choice! To live in fear is no life at all!" shouted the female in the white jump suit who is being taken away by those robots.

Well guess he is right once again.

This isn't good.

Pondering what to do he come to one conclusion, he had to rescue her and it sounded like she's very spunky. Perhaps adventurer of sorts besides being a Senator just like his late wife Tracy, Jinx, Wail Lin…but she is no Bambi or Thumper those bikini assassins who tried to kill him or Xena Onatopp. He didn't know what he is getting into and felt like he is getting way over his head on something he didn't understand. But pushed aside those thoughts for now, it's time to do what he does best. He'll follow them by where they will take her prisoner.

"_Well here we go again."_ Thought Bond as he decided to follow those robots who are taking the woman away


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter:13 The Good the Badass and the Ugly**

* * *

><p><strong>:Rodia current time:<strong>

A war going on somwhere possiblity on this planet or elsewhere beyond the heavens. He isn't rattled or bothered by the word war considering he doesn't know what he has gotten himself into considering he just arrived by accident. However those robots are not alerted to his presence.

He caught a glimps at the conversation as it turned to the worse, the one called Farr seems to have second thoughts while the one called Amadalla is or was trying to talk him out of some incident he is unaware of. Third person he saw or spotted was holographic like, but had a look of something sinister but in a cowardly sort of way.

He stayed quiet as he followed the robots including the woman, using his superspy skills he avoided their detection. James did wonder how intelligent these robots are.

His weapon the Walther P99 pistol would be no use to him, but what about the sword from Atlantis Mycroft did mention it glowed if it were true and he still has the object in his pocket. Also he has an assortment of gadgets with him to be of some use. Suddenly he looked around the corner and watched the robots take the woman in an elevator leading upwards.

Bond walked slowly and poked his head out the window near the elevator as he used his spy sun glasses to visual in on where she is going. He could see by the way of the spy glasses she is being taken across a bridge to the tower, that must be some sort of prison hold as he came to suspect it was.

Hmmm? Not much room to menuver and climbing would take too long by those vines he could see. The direct approach won't work, only a fool would do that. Well by the looks of it he'll have to do the element of surprise, he took the same elevator that took him to the tower across from the prision tower. He moved to his left once the doors had opened.

He glared down the long walkaway and saw no robots guarding the outside, so he ran across to the other side and leaned against the wall.

They're inside.

As he came to suspect.

* * *

><p><strong>:Meanwhile in the shuttle bay:<strong>

"_How can one person be such a clutz_" Thought Three-p-o as he stepped out of Senator Amadala's shuttle

The protocol droid walked towards Jar Jar Binks as he saw him standing there and heard him talking in some oddly language he cannot identify to some swamp creature that was heard in the distance. The both of them are wating for the Senator to come back from meeting s

enator Farr. Then he saw some sort of goop hit Jar Jar in the face as it was some sort of mud. Suddenly they heard the door rise upwards from the shuttle bay and a crab droid along with a few battle droids have come.

"Oh dear we're doomed." Said 3P0 as he tried to run but is too slow.

"Halt your under arrest." Ordered one of the droids.

Jar Jar looked frantic as he is running back and forth trying to find a way to do something. Suddenly his clumsyness gets the best of him as he trips over a wire and lands on a control panal with several levers. 3P0 is hiding behind a metal shipping crate and glanced at the clumsy gungan as he tried up untie himself from the cables.

All of a sudden Jar Jar accidently flips the lever and the magnet turns on as the device magntizes the droids including 3P0 by accident as he is stuck in mid air by the megnetic crane.

"Jar Jar, you idiot get me down." Said 3PO.

"Mesa, getsa yous down." Said Jar, Jar. "Okay mesa gots it now, threes-so." Then the droid parts fell along with 3PO as the gold droid got up slowly.

"Jar Jar, good job but don't do that again." Said 3PO.

"Okay." Said Jar Jar as he accidently leaned against the consol and the magnetic crane fell on the front of Senator Amadala's shuttle "Oopsie, mesa sorry."

3PO had the urge to roll his eyes if he had any eyes "Typical, what do we do now."

"Wesa have ta resuce her." Said Jar Jar as he grew serious at this.

"How?" asked 3PO who had the urge to sit and wait it out.

"Wesa checka out Padme's ship for sumthing…wesa could use." Said Jar Jar,

"I have a bad feeling about this." Muttered 3PO Both he and Jar Jar head inside to find anything they can use. The inside of the ship that is left has a clean but tidy area as few things are inside. Jar Jar kept on looking around until he pressed a button and something swung open as a brown but long cloak is inside situated there.

"Dat's a lookin like a Jedi robe." said Jar Jar "Whosa you supposin dis belongs to?"

"I wouldn't, um, know. Hm." said 3PO who looked a little uncomfortable as he watched Jar Jar try on the Jedi robe.

"Wait! Mesa eyeball stuck in the sleeve!" said Jar Jar as 3P0 helped him until he almost look like a Jedi.

Then it was decided by the both of them to leave as Jar Jar doesn't know where to look and 3PO doesn't have any courage to help. So the both of them walk outside and go to the nearby detention area.

* * *

><p><strong>:Arriving at Rodia:<strong>

A seperatist class shuttle has arrived and as the hatch opened stepped out the most double-dealing slimball and galaxy hated Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation who is still the Vicroy despite what people say. He is greeted by Onakonda Farr who in fact Gunray had the urge to roll his eyes at this. He is tall about 5'11, 140 pounds with dark gray skin, red shadowy eyes and hair that is tall and Elvis like. His clothes he has on are the typical clothing worn by someone of his important. In which he is of course in a way. He is here for only one reason revenge, revenge of Senator Padme Amadala who used to be the Queen of Naboo.

It was years ago that he led the Trade Federation in the blockcade of Naboo. After four trails thanks to Darth Sidious's influence to keep him out of prision. He knows who Darth Sidious's real identiy. He hasn't forgotton his humliation because of her. So he wanted her dead more than anything else, he had Jango Fett to kill her but that didn't work out.

However perhaps a public exacution in which he can watch her die right before his very eyes. The very thought of that made him smile. Soon she will be dead and he can vast in the glory that he will outlive her. He fact loved to see her die and of course there is a profit to be made out of her death, along with anything else that the Rodian's may have of value.

"Gunray what about the food supplies." Asked Farr "My people are starving"

"I will take it under consideration when Senator Amidala is exacuted."

"Exacution." Far looked surprised "But what about-" he is interrupted by Gunray.

"Nevermind." Onakonda "Exacution first then we will talk."

Onaconda Farr is beginning to hate this deal but he understands he still must do this for his people. He sighed deeply at this and so one of his aides followed him as well. But he did wonder if this is the right thing to do, but at what cost. Battle Droids were following them as well.

He noticed Gunray seemed to be happy that he is going to exacute a woman who he loved like a neice considering he knew her father from a long time ago. As they kept on walking one of the battle droids saw two people standing not to far away one of them had a cloak on like a Jedi and the other is a gold protocol droid.

"Look it's the Jedi." Pointed the Battle droid.

"A J-Jedi." Stuttered Gunray "Kill the Jedi." Then turning to Onaconda Far "Take me to Senator Amidala now."

Farr nodded and showed him the way as the battle droids went after the Jedi while the gold protocol droid 3PO ran into a difftrent direction. Farr hoped the Jedi would not fail on this, he is Rodia's only hope. Unknown to him he couldn't be more wrong than he is considering someone else is in the area James Bond who he didn't know about and the other man in the long brown cloak.

* * *

><p><strong>:Back at the Detention area:<strong>

James Bond is leaning against the wall near the detention center as he is near the revolving doors of the room. He figured these doors open automatically if anyone stepped inside. So the secret agent took out a few objects that look like regular coins however these are not ordinary. He used these several years back.

It is similar to a strobe coin grenade however this is more an EMP pulse strobe coin grenade. Q has been upgrading these strobe coins so with the recent upgrads it can now knock machine like objects with a bright flash causing whatever target to be perminamently disabled.

Then he found a control switch near the door, he is well versed in computers and security systems as he is well aware everything has a flaw and nothing is truly inpenatrable.

James then used his Q-phone's device the application called the descriptor can be used to access keypad locked doors by hacking in and decrypting the unlock code. He plugged it into the control switch and the application got right to work as it fairly quickly found the right code and then the doors opened. He put away the Q-phone and leaned against the wall.

The battle droids on the inside of the detention center noticed the door automatically opened by it self, all of figured it must be some kind of malfunction on their part. So they ignored it and if they were ordered to fix, they went back to their duties in guarding the prisoner until Nute Gunray arrived with the Rodian Senator.

"Hey, did you hear." said the battle droid "A Jedi is on the loose."

The droids looked eachother and repeated "Uh-oh"

Several pinging noises are heard on the ground as all the droids looked down with curiosity. They all look dumb founded by what is laying on the ground and confused them even more. Suddenly their confusement came to an end as a flash of light along with crackles of electricity happened in an instant.

One by one the battle droids are struck down by the EMP electricity of the strobe coins. Their metallic bodies had noises that made a sound like a cross between a thud and a clank. That must be the reason why Clone Troopers call them Clankers because when a battle droid falls they make some sort of clanking noise.

James Bond peered around the corner and saw the strobe coins did their job. So he walked inside and glanced around for a moment. This detention area isn't too big and spotted a silloette of a woman inside one of the cells. He walked quietly as he could in which his shoes made scuffing noises on the metallic floor.

Senator Padme Amadala is in a shakled position but she has a way of escape, she knew that her husband wasn't able to rescue her so she'll have to do it herself. For she has something hidden in her boot just in case, she is well aware that battle droids are not very intelligence. she overheard the droids talking about a jedi on the loose, her heart skipped a beat.

Could it be Anakin come to her rescue or some other jedi. She knew one thing is for sure she had to act now. She was about to speak but all of sudden outside her cell noises of electricity and thuds from falling droids. All is silent is now for the only thing she heard was footsteps and the door opened as the light blinded her for a moment.

"Ani," asked Padme "Is that you." She spotted a tall person standing in the doorway but didn't make it out as in who.

"Sorry, I haven't had the pleasure in meeting her yet." spoke James Bond "You might have me confused with someone else."

Annie who is this Annie person.

Must be her sister.

"I uh," said Padme "nevermind Master Jedi, could you please let me loose."

Master Jedi, he did over hear those robots mention a Jedi and by the sound of it, they didn't like it.

"Sure thing." Said Bond "hold still for one moment."

Padme Amadala glanced at the mysterious man, he is tall dark and handsome with blue eyes almost like Anakin's. His clothing seemed to be not of a jedi but somewhat of what kind of cloths that Judas wears. But there is something not right about him he looked like a handsome gentelman but by his demenor he looked to be very dangerous and not one to mess with like Jedi Master Mace Windu.

She watched his fire some sort of laser from an object that is around his right wrist. A clicking noises are heard as she is now free. The mysterous man handed her a droid blaster rifle to help her defend herself. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. But she remembered she is secretly married so she looked at the blaster rifle instead.

"Well, you should be on your way." said Bond "I will do what I can to help"

"Thank you, master Jedi…I didn't get your name. I am Senator Amadala."

"No you didn't, if you'll escuse me." said James in a mysterious way, He turned to walk away leaving her alone to ponder to her thoughts alone. Moments later she ran out of the detention area to do what she can to call for help. She had to reach her ship and try to make the call. She did wonder why he disappeared all of a sudden.

Oh well.

She decided to figure it out later.

* * *

><p><strong>:Watching from a distance:<strong>

Standing alone and watching in the shadows the whole situation is going down, his hood is down as his dreadlock style hair can be seen along with a yellow streak along the across his face. His eyes are brown and he is very muscular. His race is known as a Kiffar in which all of them have the psychometric powers which allowed them to "read memories" from inanimate objects through physical contact. He is 6 ft 1 230lbs. The rest of his clothing is between brown and black leather. He is Jedi Master Qualian Vos who's former Padawan is Aayla Secura who he himself hasn't had contact in awhile.

Vos has been watching the whole situation go down and of course politics played a part of this as well once he gathered what is going on. The battle droids had mistaken the Gungan known as Jar Jar Binks as a Jedi. The thought of that almost made him laugh. Also he spotted the gold protocol droid being taken away.

He did wonder where the mysterious stranger went, he can sense him he is around but where. Something unforseen in which he didn't know about was proventing him from finding the mysterious man. So he had to rely on visual to find the man.

He watched in amusement that the Gungan escaped and spotted the mysterious man for a brief moment as he quickly climbed down the detention area on a vine. It would appear he repelled down fairly quickly. Then disappeared once again by going into an ally way.

Not a bad plan considering he still didn't know who this man is and why does the force surround him in a mysterious way. Could he be force sensitive and not even know it or is this something completely unknown. If they needed his help he will do what he can from the shadows. He is still undercover so he had to do things undercover so he wouldn't blow his cover.

* * *

><p><strong>:Other situations on Rodia:<strong>

Jar Jar and 3P0 are having problems of their own. Firstly Jar Jar escapes the battle droids only to go underwater to encounter a swamp monster, then after the coast is clear he gets out of the water and goes to find Padme in which he discovered she is in a detention area nearby. Although he didn't know she had already been rescued.

So he climbed up a vine the same vine that James Bond had climbed down to head to the ground. Nute Gunray and Senator Farr are above him as both people are informed that Padme escaped but it was someone else maybe another Jedi. This got Gunray very scared and Jar Jar spoke in which all of them see him as he is shot at by the droids in which he clumsly falls to the ground while a vine is on his foot.

3P0 is on his way to be scapped however he is saved by Padme Amidala as he informs her that her ship has been destroyed. What was very curiously to the gold droid that she had mentioned someone else that had rescued her.

The droids mistaken Jar Jar as a Jedi and not the mysterious stranger. Then 3PO went to call for help while Padme goes to do what she can to help, but she will soon know that 3P0 will get captured as well. Also she wanted to capture Nute Gunray from what she had learned Then as he is on the ground he is being shot at again and dives into the water by a open metal grate.

The super battle droid throws a termal detenators inside the water. Jar Jar encounters the same creature from before as the as the water explodes. Padme is putting up a good fight with her skills with a blaster and took down several battle droids, she did spot Jar Jar going into the water suddenly she watched as the water exploded supposed in killing Jar Jar however unknown to her that wasn't the case in which Jar Jar is saved by the very same swamp creature. Now she is captured by Battle droids and so is 3P0.

Where is James Bond?

He silently took down several battle droids without arousing any suspison to himself, he peeked through the side of the wall and saw an explosion along with the same woman he had rescued along with a gold robot. A lot of those robots including two of them looked heavly armed. He has an idea and so he ran back to his vehicle in which it is still cloaked near a desterted shuttle bay that hasn't been used in awhile. Qualian Vos noticed James Bond running to one of the abandoned shuttle bays for what purpose isn't he supposed to help however he didn't know what the man is up to so. He followed him until he looked into a window as he is no where to be seen but still can sense him.

His eyes shot out bigger than dinner plates.

To his surprise a land vehicle appeared out of no where and drove right out of the shuttle bay.

"_Where did that come from?"_ thought Vos as he used force speed to follow right behind the land vehicle with the mysterious man inside. _"This guy has more than meets the eyes." _He continued to follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>:Back at the exacution area, Rodia:<strong>

3P0 and Padme are lined up to be exacuted in which she can see Farr's sadness in despite it maybe to late for him and also spotted Gunray's sinister smile that sickened her very much. She was sad that a dear friend had died. She didn't know if she would live or die but she wasn't afraid. She glared at Gunray as if she has lasers in her eyes and only if she could shot him with them however she won't resort to killing. Suddenly a familler voice is heard and she turned to see it's Jar Jar wearing Anakin's cloak he left behind on board her ship that is now destroyed.

"Release the Senator." Said Jar Jar who waved his hands as if to act the part of a Jedi.

"The J-J-Jedi." Stuttered Gunray "But where is the other one."

"The Jedi." Smiled Padme.

"Kill them." said Gunray however something prevented the droids from carrying out their orders.

Suddenly the catapillar swamp monster rised out of the waters and attacked the droids. At the same time loud noises are heard in the background and draw closer. Suddenly this happened.

**:Thoom:**

**:Bang:**

**:Kaboom:**

Rockets slammed into the destoryer droids before they could raise their shields, another batch of droids is stuck by the very same missles and the super battle droids were hit as well. Leaving a scap pile in it's wake, while the swamp monster took care of the rest of those droids.

James Bond's vehicle appeared out of no where that startled Nute Gunray as he ran for his life. Bond then glared at his back seat in which laying on the seat is his Heckler and Kotch UMP with a silencer attatchment. He got out of the vehicle to follow this Gunray fellow.

Nute Gunray was running for his life, he couldn't believe what he just saw. A strange unknown vehicle came out of no where and blasted his destroyer droids to pieces, along with a swamp moster. If one Jedi wasn't bad enough now there is another one. His breathing is heavy and running as fast as he can he didn't know if they would catch up with him Words lingered in his mind _"Almost made it, I see the shuttle up ahead and I am home free."_

Sepratist class shuttle is in the docking bay. He knew his revenge will have to wait another day on Senator Amadala. But then all of a sudden he heard some sort of zipping sound that struck his right leg, he falls to the ground howling in pain.

Blood is pouring out of his right leg and he is crawling to the shuttle in trying to make it. But that was short lived as a large shadow looms over him holding some sort of projectile weapon in hand. His eyes lingered upwards at the human male and James Bond glanced down at the alien called Nute Gunray with a cold determined demenor that made Gunray fearful for his life as if he is about to die.

Sweat is pouring down his forehead and his body shakes from fear along with pain Senator Amidala and Senator Farr run into the shuttle bay to find Gunray laying on the ground bleeding from some sort of wound, along with that the mysterious man who saved her life twice has some sort of weapon aimed right at his head. She is shocked at the level this man would stink in injuring Nute Gunray but deep down she knew one thing. He deserved it for all the people he has harmed over the years

"Please don't kill him." said Padme.

"Onacana." Said "Gunray "shoot them and get me out of here."

Senator far hesitated for a moment and pointed the droid blaster at Gunray "No, I am with the republic and you are under arrest." This brought a smile to Padme.

"Traitor." Screamed Gunray. "And you will pay for injuring me stranger."

"I don't think so." Bond with his right foot kicked him hard in the face as he knocked Gunray completely out cold "I'll be back in a moment."

Padme almost laughed "Was that nessasary?" she sees the man walking past the both of them as Jar Jar along with that swamp monster who helped came in the shuttle bay as the swamp monster knocked over the shuttle into the swamp below.

"Yes considerbly." Then he noticed several flying machines heading towards this shuttle bay "you think you can handle things here Senator."

"Yousa amma stranga, vut kinda cool." Grinned Jar Jar. "Mesa thanks yous Master Jedi."

"Uh, right." Said Bond, he still doesn't get what is this Master Jedi nonsese they are talking about, he padded Jar Jar on the back "Great job old boy, you did a bang up job back there."

James Bond walked away to get back to his car that he parked. He passed by some sort of giant sized catapiller creature, it roared at the Secret agent as if it is saying thanks. Senator Amadala, Senator Farr, Jar Jar Binks, and Theepio watched him leave.

As James Bond left he overheard a conversation between someone named Palpatine and Senator Amidala. The conversation was pretty mundane as he never liked small talk.

He walked back to where he parked his car, from what he overheard there appears to be some sort of war raging on. He decided to keep a low profile from before however that wasn't the case, so he won't be giving out his real name to anyone. In war there are always spies and of course he is a spy himself so he understands the situation.

"_Oh great what did I get__ just myself into." _Thought Bond _"Well at least I didn't end up in Oz, ugh. I'll play this out and see what happens."_

"Good idea." Called out a voice from out of no where.

He barely heard the voice and turned around however he found no one else is around. He shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking to where he put his carOnce he came upon his car a cloaked man is leaning down and has his hand placed along the side. At first glance he appears to be in some sort of frozen state. In which he had been there for several minutes staring at his vehicle or staring into space.

Qualian Vos, could not believe what he just saw…this man survived an explosion of that magnatude on an island he didn't recognize. but who is he and where does he come from. His powers showed his just that, he thought to himself _"Did the force bring him here for a reason?and why is he alive." _then all of a sudden he heard a click noise and something is pointed in the back of his head as he flinches slighty at this.

"Something I can help you with." said the secret agent. "I rarely don't pick up hitch hikers."

Qualian Vos stands up and puts his hand in the air, from what he witnessed from the distance this man is not to be taken likely. However he figured he still has his lightsaber just in case he is attacked. Suddenly he quickly grabbed for his lightsaber on his belt but to his surprise it wasn't there. Had the man taken his light saber without his notice.

"No." growled Vos "I suggest you give that back it doesn't belong to you."

"Oh you mean your toy." said 007 as he examined the flash light like object.

"Look." Said Vos who is trying to supress his anger "Give it back…now."

"Are you sure you want it back." asked Bond

"Yes I am sure." Vos is getting annoyed at this "Now, who are you?"

"Ok, if you insist." said James who has a plan. "I'll pass on your question."

"I do insist and your driving my-" his sentence is cut off as Vos felt a sharp metal object hitting the back of his head, his body reacted and he fell to the ground in a slumped position. As James Bond hit the man in the back of the head with his own gun.

He held the barrel in his palm and stuck the man in the back of the end with the handle of his gun like a blunt object. He wasn't going to answer any questions right now considering there is a war going on somewhere and spies are everywhere. It didn't make him paranoid just smart to avoid such matters. However he suspected otherwise that his actions might have caused attention to someone else.

James Bond stands over the mysterious bad dressed and bad haired looking man; he appears to be almost human except for that yellow streak along the man's face. He came to suspect it was some sort of war paint of some sorts.

He looked at the object and raised a brow in wondering why a man would carry a flash light in the day time. Another mystery among a mystery but he'll figure it out in no time with a little more information. So now he carried the body in the ally way nearby and found a dumpster or what looks like a dumpster hovering in mid air.

Then he opened this hovering dumpster and noticed it is empty perhaps they've already taken out the garbage. He sniffed the air and discovered this man needs a bath. The man's body is kind of heavy and so he threw him inside shutting the lid but not before leaving his overgrown flash light with the man.

He wanted it so bad so why not give it back to him as he placed it near the hovering dumpster. James also found what looked like a flower growing along the side and placed it on the hand of the man. Give him something to think about.

"Garbage out, garbage in." muttered the secret agent as he walked to his car to get in.

After getting in and started up he realized he has no where to go. He can't stay here on this planet for far too long, it's a nice place to visit but he didn't want to live here. So he drove for a little bit down to where the shuttle bays are suddenly a white armored man with green streaks along the side of his armor waved to him as he pointed his blaster at him in surprise in seeing such a land vehicle move. James suspected that this man has never seen a car before, so he put his foot on the breaks and stepped out of the vehicle for a moment. He glared coldly at the clone trooper.

"Can I help you?" Said Bond "with something my dear fellow"

The clone trooper stood attention to him.

"Sir." said the clone "The General wishes that you come on board."

"Oh, what for?" asked 007 who folded his arms.

"I….uh don't know sir, but it is important that you see the General." said the clone.

"Very well lead the way." said Bond as he grew suspicious about this, but at least he will get off of this world.

The clone trooper ran off as James Bond stepped back into his vehicle to follow the man in which it is leading to the same shuttle bay where he shot Nute Gunray in the leg. He drove away and headed to the shuttle bay as several clone troopers, Padme Amidala, Jar Jar, the man named Farr, the swamp monster that looks like a giant caterpillar and some oddly gold robot who he doesn't know about. A thud and a cracking noise are heard as James ran over some small disk like object that can use holographic transmissions.

He didn't know what it was; it seemed to be in the way. So he didn't care about that and he glanced around the room after stepping out of the vehicle. He noticed some sort of larger craft hovering near the dome and he glanced back at them, he is told that Gunray is being treated for his wound. Along with being given a ride into one of those Gun ships, he told them he has a method of flying there so he didn't need of a gun ship and told them to step back a bit. Padme walked up to him before he stepped inside his vehicle as if she wanted to speak to him.

"Thank you stranger." Said Padme

"You're welcome maybe we should do it again sometime in the near future." said James Bond "Perhaps over dinner."

"Uh, yeah dinner." She said as she is taken back by the man's response in which she looked a little nervous to be around him.

"Oh I see." The secret agent observed her body language real well as if she is hiding something "Your husband or boyfriend might object due to being jealous…Right."

"Yes…err I mean no." said Padme as she mentally kicked her self in which she kind almost spilled the beans the man glared back at her some more carefully observing her well in fact too well.

James chuckled and turned around to get back in his vehicle "Fair enough I understand." He could tell she is a married woman who in fact is hiding her marriage due to political reasons. He understands that as he can keep secrets to himself.

With a press of buttons along his left arm rest his vehicle transformed into a helicopter as his Aston Martin Halo Interceptor hovers in mid air to other peoples surprise and curiosity.

Then he told them to lead the way and waved back to the others standing there dumbfounded and surprised along with confused. Then with a pull of the throttle over the lever he flies into the direction of the large hovering triangle like craft. As the dome doors opened as well in which he went inside.

"Padme." said Farr who has his mouth open "Who was that man?"

"Uncle Otto." said Padme "I have no idea."

"I have a bad feeling about him." said 3P0.

**:Else where on Rodia 10 minutes later:**

**:Bang:**

"Ouch." said Vos who hit his head on the garbage bin lid and pushed him self up, he found in his hand a flower and threw it aside. He found his light saber on the ground nearby and picked it up as he put it back on his belt. He used his ability to find out what happened as he saw it in an instant as she snarled a little bit but smiled as well. He never got his name and never will, he had a feeling he would meet him again. So he stood up, put his cloak over his head and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 14 The Cloak of the Gray**

* * *

><p>Viceroy Gunray captured!<p>

Senator Padmé Amidala has scored a

Victory against the Separatist Alliance

On the remote world of Rodia, securing

The arrest of the diabolical Confederate

Leader, Nute Gunray.

The Jedi Council has dispatched Master

Luminara Unduli and Anakin Skywalker's Padawan

Ahsoka to escort the Viceroy to Coruscant

Under heavy guard. Once there, he will

Face trial for his many war crimes...

Also James Bond

In his instrumental help

The Secret Agent waits

For their arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>:Elsewhere in the Galaxy:<strong>

After Count Dooku gave his assassin Assaji Ventress instruction for he watched her leave in which the doors to the bridge swung both ways. He calmy sat back down in his seat. Something was nagging in his mind more like he sensed, along with what his master Lord Sidious told him. A poweful presense in the force, but it wasn't dark or light….something completely unknown but yet familler to Dooku. He didn't know what in which it annoyed him completely on end.

As of a Ghost of the past has come back to haunt him, he put it aside for now as mere speculation and complete nonsense. He decided to go on to other matters of his concern in the war. Like the Sepratisits and killing the Jedi. He is told he is reciving a transmission from Serrenno. Then another hologram appeared in a form of a woman in her twenties. Count Dooku smiled at this as he knew who it is. It's his twenty-four year old daughter Callista Dooku the future countess of house Dooku.

She is tall about 6 ft 1 125 pounds of athletic prowless and muscluarity in a toned way. She has blue eyes and medium brunette hair like her mother used to have before she died. She is wearing roughly the same clothing as her father but in a feminine way. She wore short heeled boots and blue fingerless gloves. On her left hip is a curved lightsaber similar to a sith lightsaber, she has been trained longer than anyone by her teachings of her father. She smiled back and bowed to her father in respect.

"What is it my daughter?" Asked the count.

"Excellent news father." Said Callista with a smile "The project is almost ready to come online."

Count Dooku smiled as he knew she has been working on a project to destroy a certain Jedi.

"Good, very good." Said the sith lord "Have you found a candidate."

"Indeed I have." nodded Callista with a sinister smile.

"All right, now how are your studies coming along." Said he sith Lord

"Already done." Said Callista.

"Good, I will be home for dinner I will be late." Said the count "You know Seperatists business of course."

"Of course, have fun father." Said Callista as her hologram faded away.

He nodded as he watched the hologram fade away as he is alone to ponder to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>:Two hours later, on board the Tranquility: <strong>

This week has been the most interesting week James Bond he has ever had, he went from stopping a mad man Baron Samedie and killing him in a process with a dangerous weapon he possessed the Golden gun to escaping death on an exploding island to this on the planet Rodia in capturing someone named Viceroy Gunray.

Now he is on board a space craft of called the Tranquility from what he is told it is a Venator class star destroyer which it's owned by the Galactic Republic. He has been in space before in which he flew one of Hugo Drax's space shuttles to his space station and back to Earth.

At the time he the mid-air theft of a space shuttle and discovers a plot to commit global genocide by Hugo Drax in his connection with the theft of Moonraker. Dr Holly Goodhead was very helpful on that mission.

To him as he remembered it well it was another copycat villain who was trying to pick up the pieces where Blofeld had failed to do so. To him it would have been taken serious back then but now it would seem to be a little corny in his tastes. He remembered the last thing he did with her after the mission was over with.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flash back, Moonraker 5 1979:<strong>

James Bond who is wearing practically nothing under the sheet in which he is having his way with Dr. Holly Goodhead she is naked as well, the mission was completed and now it's time for him to have some fun like always.

"James?" asked Goodhead

"I think it may be time to go home." said 007 who looked into her eyes

"Take me 'round the world one more time." said Holly who looked at him and smiled.

"Why not?" said Holly who smiled back at him.

**:End of Flashback:**

* * *

><p>James Bond leaned against the wall and folded his arms as he changed his clothes. He put on a dark gray suit with a silky red tie and black shined leather shoes. He still has on his sunglasses. His car the Aston Martin Halo Interceptor is parked in the shuttle area of the star ship. During that time he is informed that someone called Luminara along with another person named Tano will be joining in this foray.<p>

It was be due to the fact that Gunray needed medical attention in which James shot in the leg in which prevented the alien to escape. Also he kicked him upside the head to completely knock him out cold. Bond is well aware that most generals are nothing more than pompus winbangs.

Although he is a Royal British navy Commander for British Intelligence, of course M is an Adamral as he has learned this is a Republic Navy vessal. From before he witnessed the clones doing their usual tasks preformed on board this space ship. Along with that the many technological equipment on board this.

He smiled for he is fully aware that Q would have a field day with these toys. He took off his shades and put them in his pocket. He changed his clothes in a hurry if he is going to meet somone of importance. To his left he spotted a man in a blue armored military uniform with blonde hair and blue eyes walking towards him.

"So, you're the man who shot Gunray." said the man in the blue armored uniform "Nice job." The man put out his hand for a handshake.

Bond nodded and shook his hand as he glared at the man "Indeed." He noticed the man gave him a clamy handshake "He had it coming to him." After removing his hand he wiped it off on his sleeve.

"The Republic has been wanting to take him down for awhile now." He Argyus, "Ah, here they come now."

The door at the end of hall slides open as four people step into the hallway. Two females he didn't recognize.

Gunray is one of them as he already knew.

A clone trooper named Gree he had previously met.

The first female is tall with green skin and some sort of tattoo on her face. Her eyes are black and she is wearing garments that are between dark brown and dark gray that covered her entire body including her head as she is wearing some sort of hat that resembles a nurses hat.

She is about 6 ft 0 130lbs. She has medium sized breasts and looked very athletic. James wondered if she had a problem tripping over her own clothes when running. He almost spotted the same flash light like object along her right hip. He is told that is a light saber of a Jedi, the object almost looks the same as the other fellow who was touching his car.

The second female walking right besides her has red skin about 5 ft 7 95lbs with what looks like octopus style for hair and has stripes along this style of hair that resembled a Garaff or a Zebra. Her clothing seem to be a mixted together with white leather stockings. Brown boots and what looks like a tie between her legs. Also she is wearing a cloth around her chest like a bra and brown gloves. He also sees a light saber along her hip. So he came to suspect that the tall one is Luminara and the short one is Tano.

Not the same spieces.

Must be a story behind that one.

However he'll refrain from asking.

"Its him." said Gunray who has a slight limp and didn't look scared "He is the one who shot me…and you will pay for shooting me."

He ignored his words at first.

"If I get out of here I will rip you limb from limb." said Gunray as he attempted to intimidate James. "you sleemo."

James Bond raised a brow and walked right towards the man, walking past the Jedi at first without even noticing and glared right at Gunray. Bond took off his sunglasses and glared at him some more as he folded his arms. He has an eye of the tiger look in which Gunray gulped at this and sweat started to pour down his forehead.

"Now, what you were going to do to me again?" asked Bond who happened to notice everyone else is staring at them.

I said I was-"said Gunray as his sentence is cut off

**:Slap:**

Gunray is hit in the face as his head snaps to the side a bit and falls hard to the ground as he face is struck by a hard slap that caught everyone by surprise. Bond isn't intimidated by anyone and words don't bother him. But people should learn if your going to make a threat at least the person can do is back it up.

He heard a round of snorts from other clones who are guarding the hall way, the Jedi known as Luminara frowned at this and the one called Tano snickered at this. Commander Gree helped him up and Gunray's eyes stared back at James Bond's eyes as the alien gulped one again of course his cheek is red.

"Care to repeat that." smiled the Secret agent "Again."

"I…uh…errr nevermind." He pouted and looked down on the floor "Take me away."

"Good, now next time you won't use harsh language in front of the ladies" said James who waved his finger at this "….tisk tisk such rudeness"

"We'll take this traitor away." Said Argyus.

Gunray is about to walk towards them as Bond lets the alien pass but sticks out his foot as the alien falls flat to the cold metal floor. A series of silent chuckles are heard from the clones despite Luminara frowning at this and Tano smiling a little bit.

Gunray got back up and walked away with the blue armored senate commandos escorting him to the cells to be interrogated soon. James Bond turned his attention to the two Jedi who are staring at him in a puzzling way. He put back on his sunglasses and smiled at them.

"Well, what do we have here." Said 007 "Who do I have the pleasure in meeting such interesting people?"

Both Jedi look at eachother.

"I'm General Luminara Unduli." said the Jedi Master in a British accent "You must be the one who helped capture Gunray in a violent manner was that nessassary."

Bond reconized her voice as if he heard it somewhere before. Then it hit him as he remembered she has roughly the same voice as Kara Milovy a former Russian sniper who in fact was and still is a beautiful cello player who wanted to defect. This when a Rouge Russian general who brought back the policy of Smert' Spionam or death to spies in English terms. He did scare the living daylights out of her when he shot her rifle out of her hand back in Germany.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flashback, a room 1987:<strong>

"Kara, it's time I told you the truth. I'm not a friend of Georgi's." said 007 "I'm a British agent looking for him. He's betrayed us all, Kara. The Russians, the British, even you. He told us a sniper might try to kill him. And he set you up as the sniper, Kara." He pointed out "He wants you dead. You knew too much."

"Liar! You pretended to love me! I telephoned Whitaker." She yelled at Bond "Georgi was there. He told me the truth. You're a KGB agent, using me to find him and kill him!"

"No, that's not...That's not true." said Bond as he noticed something in her hand "I...That's...Chloral hydrate!"

"Keep your hands off me!" demanded Milovy.

"Kara, listen to me!" said Bond as he put his hands on her shoulders "You got that when the rifle was shot out of your hands."

"How do you know?" asked Milvoy

"Because I was the...I was the man sent to kill you." said Bond.

**:End of Flashback:**

* * *

><p>Bond shrugged his shoulders "He was out walking his rat and seemed to fell into a trap." said Bond as he paused for a moment "Have we met. You know your voice sounds familiar Miss Luminara."<p>

"No, we haven't met." The Jedi Master raise an eyebrow to that. "How so."

"nevermind" said 007 "it was someone i used to know."

"I see." said the Jedi Master "In what way?"

"She plays a musical instrument and was an assassin" said Bond "Well I did scare the living daylights out of her."

"Do you always notice things that catch your attention?" Asked Luminara

"But of course" said 007 "it's a habit I have like whether a girl is a blonde or a brunette or someone's voice like yours."

Both Jedi's stare at him some more as if he is crazy.

"What do you prefer?" asked the one called Tano.

"Well," said Bond as he shrugged his shoulders "as long as the collar and cuffs match, however that isn't important right now…moving on. Ah so you must be Tano correct and such a lovely little girl too."

"Correct." nodded the Jedi Padawan "I'm Ahsoka Tano a Jedi Padawan." She put her hand out for a formal handshake in which Bond does the same as the little girl has a good grip.

"Interesting, a Jedi Padawan that is almost like a Knights Squire." said Bond.

"A Knights Squire?" asked Ahsoka who looked confused.

"Sidekick." Smiled the secret agent with a straight face in which Ahsoka looked annoyed at that word.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand!" Said Luminara "We will be taking you to Coruscant and onward to the Jedi temple to meet with Master Yoda."

"Fair enough, by all means take me to your leader." Said Bond "Is there any reason why."

Both Jedi's look at each other and stare back at him, they can sense the force surrounding him for what reason they cannot explain.

"I see, so I believe you two are going to interrogate Gunray." said Bond

"Correct he may have some valuable information." said Luminara "In helping us bring the war to a close."

"Gunray isn't so tough, but we shouldn't underestimate him." Said Tano

"Not surprising," said 007 "considering the way Miss Luminara is dressed as if she is attended a few funerals including his if he is lucky."

Ahsoka snorted at that and Luminara glared at him with annoyance look on her face.

"Did you just say I have a stiff personality." Asked Luminara "I'll have you—" Bond interruped her.

"Other than that you look perfectly lovely." Said Bond "Now, lead the way and I'll lend a hand."

Luminara shook her head and Ahsoka kept on walking as they are escorting him to the cells within the ship.

"We never got your name." said Ahsoka.

No, you didn't just call me JB." Said Bond with a straight face.

"Ok, JB nice to meet you." said Ahsoka.

The Jedi couldn't sense if he is lying or telling the truth about his name. James Bond decided not to give out his real name considering this is a war and all in which spies are always about in war so he'll not use his real name considering J.B. is his intitals. So he is walking behind the Jedi.

* * *

><p><strong>:Five minutes later the cells:<strong>

James Bond is already in the cell that holds Nute Gunray, the interrogation has already started and the Jedi Master Luminara has begun to interrogate him in a nice way. He watched the whole thing in which her tactics are not working and the teenage girl seemed to have an annoyed look on her. All the while he is leaning against the wall and observing Gunray who seems to be scared of something as if he has something to hide.

"Who are you trying to protect." ask Luminara.

"Look, I am just an innocent pawn in all of this." Said Gunray with a nervous look.

That aroused his interest, he figured there is more to it than that.

"Tell me who." said the Jedi Master.

"I-K-know nothing." said Gunray as if he is about to cry.

Suddenly Ahoska Tano ignited her blade to Bond's susprise and rushed up to Gunray as she held the blade to his throat.

"_So, that's how these lightsabers work." Thought Bond "Ingenious.__ Q would love to examine one…wait so that means the sword of Atlantis can do the same."_

He'll have to test that theory later.

"Liar, liar! I'm tired of all this whining!" growled the Padawan "Tell us what we what we want to know right now, or I will gut you like a Rokarian dirt-fish!"

James Bond walked up right behind Ahsoka and placed his hand on her left shoulder, she jumped in surpise and shut off her lightsaber.

"Why don't you two go outside." Said the secret agent "I'll take it from here, it seems your tactics are not working."

Both Jedi's nodded and went outside as Luminara is giving the Padawan Tano a lecture of importance. Now that he is alone with Gunray he took off his sunglasses and glared at the alien with a blank but stern experession just like M has always gived him in the past including other field agents.

In the past he would find a distaste for torture but now it's an appropiate measure for most double-0 agents who want to get information out of the target. He doesn't distaste torture anymore as he has learned methods in making people talk.

Did he care if the Jedi have a problem with torture.

No.

To him information is information.

"You were not very forthcoming my friend." Said 007 who glared at him coldly.

"So what?" growled Gunray.

"So." Said the secret agent as he grabbed the alien by the collar and pinned him against the wall as his shadow looms over Gunray "Let me give you a piece of advice….and you will follow this advice."

* * *

><p><strong>:10 minutes later outside the cells:<strong>

The Jedi along with the clone troopers including the Senate captain are wating for the man named J.B. in finishing the interrogating. Suddenly both Jedi sensed emotions of dread and fear coming from inside the cell. Then a loud scream is heard from inside the cell it's Gunray's voice.

"**N**oooooooo" said Gunray who's voice sounded emotionally shattered.

Both Jedi's rush to the door as they see J.B standing there and watching them, they wondered what is wrong with Gunray and what did he tell J.B. The cell shield came down and Luminara rushed inside to check on Gunray as she sensed he is emotionally shattered as if his spirit has been broken. James Bond walked outside in a calm manner, everyone else is alarmed at this except for Ahsoka who smirked a little bit. The Jedi master walked back into the hall way and glared at him.

"Did you torture Gunray? asked Luminara

James Bond gave her a blank expression.

"We Jedi don't condone torture of any kind." said the Jedi master

He still gave her a blank expression in which annoyed the Jedi master.

"I might have given him a few choice words." Said mysteriously the secret again "Besides you have your ways and I have mine."

This scared a few people in the room even the Senate guard captain Argyus gulped at that. Gunray can be heard sobbing in the cell who is refusing to speak to anyone.

"Did Gunray tell you anything?" asked the Padawan "Anything at all."

"No," said Bond as he lied with a straight face in which the Jedi couldn't sense if he is lying or telling the truth. He has ways of not giving out information to anyone from what Gunray told him this is major something SPECTRE used to do in the past, he can't trust them with it. James knows he is the best at keeping secrets but he doesn't go around bragging about it and besides they don't know what he does anyway, he'll keep it that way for now.

"Sigh." said Luminara "Very well."

"If you'll escuse me I will go to my vehicle until this ship arrives at Coruscant." said Bond who turned to walk away from them.

Both Jedi watch him leave in wonderment as if this is one of many things to come.

While the Senate guard captain Argyus wondered if this man poses a threat to the operation, he might have to kill him and Gunray.

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>**One hour later, the ****Tranquility****:**

James Bond spent an hour going over the information about this Galaxy in which he understands he must be a different dimension considering the explosion sent him to another dimension. Dimensional travel is possible considering he went to a class back in Eton about Dimensonal travel. The real question is how did he get here in the first place.

There are many possiblities that are endless. He reads through the data pad about the Jedi, Sith, the War, the Republic and so on in which this is basic information. A secret agent like him can gather information and from what Gunray told him about a certain person within the Republic and among other secrets he'll keep them all to himself for now.

People might get wind of what happened to Gunray by his hands but he is prepared to handle it like has always done in the past. However this is beyond even himself to handle and felt as if he is a little way over his head. This dimension will be getting used to but he is up for the challenge as he will adapt.

He wondered what does this Yoda fellow want with him. The data pad that was given to him was basic written information and not visaual. He sat alone in his vehicle in one of the shuttle bays and glanced at the sword of Atlantis in which he cleaned it up a little bit due to the dust the object has on it. He'll test the theory on how this weapon actually works but it wouldn't be hard to turn it one from what he has seen.

He was about to turn on his car stereo system.

Suddenly.

**:Boom:**

The whole warship is rocked by what he came to guess as an explosion of some sorts. He grabbed the droid blaster he aquired on Rodia and put the sword of Atlantis in his pocket, for later use. He felt the ship being rocked by an explosion in his car.

So then he stepped out of the vehicle as he heard weapons fire and cries from the clones who operate the ship. However the battle is off to his left and so James went to join in on the fray. He went further in the shuttle bay he noticed this battle already ended as bodies of clones and droids littered the floor. Then he heard someone coming and ducked behind the wall.

He heard a horrid scream and helmet of a clone in which his head is rolling a bit. Then he spotted a woman with pail skin, bald athletic and wearing purple with medium sized breasts. Along with that tattoos. He didn't know who it was. However unknown to him that is the sith assassin Assaji Ventress.

He decided to follow her as she ran to a hallway and then in one of the vents. James gave chase as he spotted several of those bulkey droids that he saw on Rodia. But he is behind them and don't taken notice to his presence. Well time to test out the sword of Atlantis on them, he took it out of his pocket and placed the object in his hand like holding a sword.

He pressed the button along the side as the blade came out of the slot as it made a sound like this.

**:****Whoosh:**

The blade looked flat like a katana sword in which the color is gray with black along the sides. He came to realize that this is some sort of plasma sword. So the ancient Atlantis created plasma based technology, he found that concept to be very interest. However there is no time to admire the blade there is work to be done as he wondered what the others are doing.

They must be busy with their own problems, he will do what he can to help. First thing he did is ran towards those battle droids and sliced one to pieces with a slide slash, in which the sound of the slash felt pretty weird. Then he sidstepped and with a couple of thrusts he sliced two more. Then he rolled to the ground and with a hacking slash he sliced another one in the legs. Finally he drives the blade into the machine as it shuts down fairly quickly.

"Guess they don't build them like they used to." Muttered the secret agent.

He decided to head to the prison cells to check on the prisoner Nute Gunray, he put away the blade for now by shutting it off. He knew where to go as he used one elevator to get to another floor to get there. Suddenly the ship is rocked again by a series of explosions as he came upon the prison cells.

He overheard Luminara is going after this Ventress woman, so that is the woman's name he saw. She looks just as dangerous as Xena Onatopp, but just as lovely but he isn't one to underestimate the opposite sex. Finally he overheard a conversation between Commander Gree and the Senate Guard Commando named Argyus as he overheard this.

You clones could never understand," shook the head of Argyus "but I'm not going to spend my life serving an empty duty of servitude."

"And for that, you'd sell out the Republic?" asked Gree the clone

"It's like I told that Padawan" said Argyus "sometimes being a good soldier means doing what _you_ think is right!"

Then out of no where a pair of hands grabbed the neck of Argyus and with a slient crack broke the neck of the traitorus Senate Commando. His body made a hard thud to the floor as James Bond stands over him in which Commander Gree looked shocked at what he saw. Bond draws out his weapon the Walthe P99 pistol.

"I wouldn't recommend that, Gunray." said Bond.

A drop of a weapon is heard behind Commander Gree as he saw Gunray standing there as Bond motioned the alien to get back into his cell in which Gunray is scared of James in which he ran into his cell and stays in the corner.

"Thanks sir." said Gree "A little late are we."

"Atleast I'm here so where did the Jedi go." Asked Bond.

He is told where they went in which the secret agent went there to investigate leaving Gree alone in the cells to ponder on what just happened as he sees Argyus the traitor dead on the floor with a broken neck.

* * *

><p><strong>:In the engine room, the Tranquility:<strong>

A tough fight has taken place as Jedi Master Luminara was mocking the assassin but she underestimated her and wound up with her leg stuck on a pipe. The assassin is standing not too far from her, as the Jedi master knew this was a mistake to go in alone considering Padawan Tano had the right idea to come with her in which she should of listened.

Oh well too late now.

**:Bang:**

That sound caught peoples attention in the room as a loud gun shot is heard from out of no where in the engine room. The bullet ricohets off of Ventress's sith light saber for the object flung onto the floor. Ventress saw her lightsaber on the floor but to her surprise a human picked it up and ignited it. She could sense the force surrounding off of him….those blue piercing eyes along with some unknown garments this man is wearing.

Thoughts lingered in her mind _"Who is this man? Well he is…."_

She shook her head for a moment as a disturbing thought popped into her head as if Ventress found him attractive. She grew cold and determined to kill this human as well. How dare he take her lightsaber away

"Who are you?" spoke Ventress in a deep voice as she still has her other lightsaber in hand.

"Who am I." said Bond "I'm a traveling trouble shooter with a slight inferiority complex. Would you like to dance instead." He positioned himself in a battle readyness style.

"She will kill you." Yelled Luminara as her leg is stuck on a piece of debries.

"She is right you're a deadman." Said Ventress as she positions herself to attack him

"Really, like I haven't heard that one before" Spoke James Bond "Now shall we begin."

Then Ventress lunged upwards at him with a force jump in attempt to do a slash.

James is ready for this in which both light sabers clinked together, making a small ringing sound to Ventress's surprise. Then Bond landed a kick to her stomach and she is knocked back into the wall. She gets up and snarls as he can see the blood lust in her eyes while Ahsoka Tano helps Luminara get her leg out of the pipe.

James kept his body relaxed, as brought up his shoulders to face her. Ventress regained her composure for she charged right at him in swinging slashes and Bond parried, dodged and counterstriked with his own attacking slashes in which one slash grazed her in the shoulder. She roared in pain and grew furious at this how the human is making a fool out of her.

She force pushed him back but to her surprise it didn't work for some reason as if the force surrounding him is blocking her from doing just that. So then she used the force to throw an object at him and she watched as Bond ducked into which to make her move. She swung at him with a furry of slashes more than before but the secret agent managed to side step her attacks several times. Until he saw an opening, grabbed her arm and judo threw her right into the wall again. With a sickening thud

"I've seen better swings on a swing set." quipped, Bond.

She didn't know what that is she yelled "You will pay for that…die."

Both of them exchanged a furry of sword attacks as neither one of them are giving an inch that displayed several counters, reversals, parries and dodges. Until Ventress made a mistake she tried a side slash as Bond ducked in the knick of time as the hot simmering blade singed a few of his hairs and the secret agent drove a hard elbow right to the gun of her stomach.

The air escaped her body and felt a cracking sound that came from one of her ribs. Then as she drops her second blade, Bond used his first upwards to her jaw in a form of a uppercut. The hit connected as her head and body snapped back in which she was propelled to the nearby hall way.

Ventress struggled to get up as Luminara and Ahsoka Tano are right behind James Bond in which they watched this light saber duel in which they had to admit the man isn't that bad of a battler. Ventress then force pulled her lightsaber to her hand to make her escape to the nearby escape pods. James ran right after her in which he is right behind her. Oh how he loved to play hard to get and is always one up for a chase.

"Where are you going? asked Bond while running "What's wrong can't take the heat so you leave the kitchen."

"What?" she growled at that but suddenly she is kicked in the chest as she drops her red light saber her body lands hard on the floor but gets back up.

James put away the red blade into his pocket, and Ventress tried to kick him in the face but Bond blocked it with his forearm and struck back with a punch to her face. She stunned by this as she tried several punches and kicks of her own but James knew better than to overpower her considering she is skinny and athletic.

He found an opening and landed a hard right cross to her face and breaking her noise as blood draws out. Then he hits her repeatedly several times in the face and the body. Finally he grabbed by the throat and slammed her body to the ground.

James isn't worse for wear either considering he fought a tough opponent. He is sweaty and his regular clothes are torn considering he didn't want to put on a suit for he only does that for important meetings and other situations. He draws out his Walther P99 pistol and aims the weapon right at her head.

Ventress is very injured by the man as her eye is swollen, her ribs are broken, she is bleeding from the nose and shoulder. Then she saw him point a projectile weapon at her and gasped in which she felt fear since Master Ky died. He had her dead to rights and there is nothing she can do. She couldn't sense any hatred from the man at all only unlimited determination.

"Stop" yelled Luminara who is shocked at the level of brutality this man would sink to take her down "Don't kill her."

"We can't let you kill her." Said Ahsoka "She is helpless; please don't kill her like how you tortured Nute Gunray."

James Bond gives all of them a blank expression at first.

"Very well." Said 007 "Let me ask you this, is she useful alive."

Both Jedi hesitated at first then Luminara said "Yes."

"All right." said the secret agent who threw her body into the wall." She is all yours."

Then he withdraws his weapon back into his gun holster. Then he glared back at the Jedi in a calm manner.

"Thank you, for rescuing me." said Luminara with a smile. "The both of you"

"The role of a Padawan is to protect the master." said Ahsoka.

"And the role of the Master is to teach, Skywalker would be proud." said Luminara

"It was my pleasure." said James Bond "Just doing my job in keeping it up."

"What up?" asked Luminara

"The British end." Smiled the secret agent as the Jedi looked confused at first but realized that is a sexual innuendo joke.

Ventress's whole body is shaking and struggling to get up as all of them have their backs turned to her. She barely spotted her other red lightsaber laying on the ground. she grew furious that this human defeated her and knew she isn't going to take it laying down. If she can just force grab her lightsaber and throw it right at the man.

Call upon the force she grabs her lightsaber and was about to throw it at the mysterious man, suddenly she felt fear once again.

**:Bang:**

James Bond withdraws his weapon as the Jedi looked confused only to discover the mysterious man. Fired a single shot right at the leg of Ventress as she howls in pain and is bleeding on the floor from the wound. Both Jedi glare at him.

"Learn to watch your backs next time." The secret agent glared back at them in which the clones came in to take Ventress away and healed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>:One hour later the Tranquility: <strong>

Luminara Undile and Ahsoka Tano are on the bridge in the conference room talking to several holograms. Master Yoda, Knight Skywalker, and Knight Malsestro. James Bond is driving his car to the large shuttle that will take him to someone named Anakin Skywalker who will take him to Coruscant considering Luminara's ship is much damaged so it won't take long to repair however she has a mission elsewhere soon.

"Found the man you have," said Yoda "see him at the temple, we will."

"Argyus betrayed us and was killed." Said Luminara

"Hmm?" said Yoda who rubbed his chin "Corruption in the senate guard, there is. Enemies everywhere, they are."

"Hey little Lumie how did your date go?" asked Judas with a smile and a new mask.

"Knight Malsestro" frowned Luminara "How many times I have to tell you stop calling me that name."

Yoda, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Judas chuckled at that.

Then Anakin and Judas talked about the missions as Judas ran into Durge, Anakin had a boring patrol mission that is over with. Then he told his Padawan to meet up with him on the Resolute with the man named J.B so they can take him to Coruscant after that she left with James Bond in a large shuttle that has his car inside the cargo hold.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter:**** 15 A Crash Diet**

* * *

><p><strong>:A <strong>_**Consular**_**-class cruiser ****in Hyperspace, heading to the Resolute 45 minutes later:**

James Bond leaned against his vehicle the Aston Martin Halo Interceptor in the cargo hold on board a Republic transport heading to warship called the Resolute. He folded his arms and pondered on many things. He already ate some of that food they had on board in silence as the Padawan known as Ahsoka Tano kept glaring at him.

It didn't bother him one bit a teenage girl would be staring at him. So he tossed it aside as nothing. The cargo bay doors opened and Ahsoka Tano walked inside as she found him leaning against his vehicle whatever it is. She walked towards him and stopped in a curiously way. She is a Padawan learner after all so she decided to learn a few things about him if he can open up about himself.

Ahsoka Tano walked in and found him leaning against his vehicle or land speeder in silence. From what she gathered so far about the man he is more of a loner and somewhat humorous when engaging conversations. However not she felt that he is not willing to open up about himself just like her Master Anakin Skywalker, but the big question is how he got here in the first place. She found that completely puzzling.

"Hey, J.B guy." smiled the Togruta "We'll be arriving at the Resolute under an hour."

"Thank you, sidekick" said the secret agent "Is there anything else."

"Ummm, well you do get to meet Master Skywalker." Said Tano "Then it would be a boring trip to Coruscant."

He is well aware who that is from the data pad he received however it's just word files and not actual visual identification. Bond wondered if these people are too open to themselves in which he found to be completely idiotic, the Republic is fighting a war against these Separatists.

Along the way he gathered some information on a certain someone for later reference. As far he is concerned he doesn't trust them or those clones, like M had told him a long time ago its knowing who to trust and who not to trust.

"Ah, fair enough" Bond noticed her staring at his vehicle, as he pointed his thumb at his vehicle "Halo Interceptor."

"What?" startled the Togruta "Oh…you mean you named your vehicle."

"No, it's a variant vehicle name." said Bond.

"How weird." said Ahsoka "So can I drive….I know how to fly a star fighter."

"Put your enthusiasm away and I will get you an ice cream….little girl." Smirked the secret agent.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes at that annoying little girl comment. "So….ummm." she is trying to find the right word to say.

"If you wondering what my vehicle besides fly….you just have to wait and see like everyone else." said Bond, "However you can sit in the passengers seat when this transport arrives at the Resolute, I'll drive out. But don't touch anything…well maybe except for the music player."

"Oh ok…." Grinned the Padawan "What music does it play?"

"A curious one are you." noted the secret agent.

"Well I am a Padawan Learner, duh." Said the Togruta "Can I listen to a song."

"You having petulant personality is fairly obvious to anyone despite your age." said the Secret agent who opened the passenger side door.

"Hey what does that suppose to mean?" grunted Ahsoka as she stomped her foot.

"Or, do you preffered to be called snips." Said 007 who waved to her to sit in the passenger side of his vehicle as he had read a few things about her.

"Wait…a minute." Ahoska glared at him.

"Perhaps later, snips…now you were saying about listening to a song." smiled James Bond.

Ahsoka huffed and sighed as she walked over to J.B's vehicle for she noticed how shiney the land vehicle is in a silver color shine as she can see her face. Then she sat down on the inside on the passenger's side seat as she can feel how comfortable the seat is as she sat down. She had to admit not a bad fit, the Padawan looked around on the inside and noticed an oddly array of things she didn't recognize.

However she is willing to lean as the man called J.B came walking to other side and sat down in the driver's side seat as if he knows what to do. Then she saw a button along the side and almost placed her finger on the button to see what would happen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned the agent.

"Why not?" asked the Togruta who stopped her finger near the button.

"That's the passenger ejector seat." said Bond

"Ejector seat." shook the head of the padawan "Are you joking."

James gave her a blank expression.

Ahoska gasped and pulled her finger away making a mental note not to touch the button.

"Over here is where you press the button to activate the stereo system." said Bond as he pointed to that very button and pushed it as a low volume of music came out of the stereo system.

"Can you bring the volume up a little louder." Said Tano.

"Sure." Said 007 "What choice of song you like to hear."

"Ummm…" the young padawan is undecided "How many songs you have in memory inside…this stereo system."

"Oh, about tens of thousands." said Bond

"Wow really." said the amazed Ahoska "Oh, I don't know…something girly and to dance to."

"If you insist." Said 007 as he found a song in the memory file of the stereo system right up her ally.

_Like a Movie Scene  
>in the sweetest dreams<br>I have pictured us together  
>now to feel your lips<br>on my fingertips  
>I have to say is even better<br>then I ever thought it could possibly be  
>it's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free<br>from all of my sadness  
>the tears that I've cried<br>I have spent all of my life_

_waiting for tonight, oh  
>when you would be here in my arms<br>waiting for tonight, oh  
>I've dreamed of this love for so long<br>waiting for tonight_

_tender words to say  
>take my breath away<br>love me now, leave me never  
>found a sacred place<br>lost in you embrace  
>I want to stay in this forever<br>I think of the days when the sun used to set  
>on my empty heart, all alone in my bed<br>tossing and turning  
>emotions were strong<br>I knew I had to hold on_

_waiting for tonight, oh  
>when you would be here in my arms<br>waiting for tonight, oh  
>I've dreamed of this love for so long<br>waiting for tonight  
>waiting for tonight, oh<br>when you would be here in my arms  
>waiting for tonight, oh<br>I've dreamed of this love for so long  
>waiting for tonight<em>

_gone are the days when the sun used to set_  
><em>on my empty heart, all alone in my bed<em>  
><em>tossing and turning<em>  
><em>emotions were strong<em>  
><em>I knew I had to hold on<em>

_waiting for tonight, oh  
>when you would be here in my arms<br>waiting for tonight, oh  
>I've dreamed of this love for so long<br>waiting for tonight, oh  
>when you would be here in my arms<br>waiting for tonight, oh  
>I've dreamed of this love for so long<br>waiting for tonight, oh  
>when you would be here in my arms<br>waiting for tonight, oh  
>I've dreamed of this love for so long<br>waiting for tonight, oh_

Then Ahoska tapped him on the shoulder as James turned it down a bit. He never really cared for love songs but this is something more up her ally in ways of a girly song that almost anyone can dance to.

"Great song." smiled he Padawan

"It's Waiting for Tonight by Jennifer Lopez" said 007.

The Togruta simply nodded as she didn't know who the person is.

"Ok….now what have you know about the force J.B. from the files we have given you to read" said Ahoska.

"Simply, it's a physical manifestation of a combination of telekinetic and telekinesis powers. It's brought upon by upon how high your blood count by mini-chlorines." said James Bond.

Ahsoka is about to speak suddenly her communications wrist buzzed and a voice spoke.

"Commander Tano, we've arrived at the rendezvous point of the Resolute and there are requesting us to land."

"Copy that and make it so." said the Togruta.

"Sir, yes sir." spoke the voice

The Consular-class cruiser comes out of hyperspace as a large Venator class destroyer named the Resolute who is commanded by the chosen one Anakin Skywalker and an Admiral Yularen.

A warship of the Galactic Republic as the ship sits in space the belly bay doors opened as the consular-class cruiser flies inside and the bay doors close right behind. Finally landing inside the large shuttle bay under the belly of the ship, the chosen one Anakin Skywalker stands there with his arms folded and waited for the stranger along with his Padawan Ahoska Tano to come out. Also standing there is Captain Rex Leader of the 501st legion.

The ramp lowered from the cargo hold of the consular-class cruiser as they eagerly waited for them to show up.

**:Vroom**:

A noise came out of the cargo hold, then a land vehicle drives out that is unfamiliar to the both of them. Does a 160 degree turn and parked not too far away from them. The doors opened once the vehicle stopped moving, stepping out is his Padawan and the mysterious stranger known as J.B who saved Padme his secret wife twice, rumored to had tortured Nute Gunray, killed the traitorous senate guard captain, bested Ventress, and saved his padawan along with Master Luminara.

Not bad for someone found on Rodia as the chosen one wondered if he does this for a living. However it has been reported that the man is tight lipped about him self, a loner of some sorts. Anakin can sense the force surrounding him but why. Even he is unsure as in why, but he'll figure it out later as he can see the stranger wearing clothing as if he is dressed like a waiter or a Galactic Senator.

Both Anakin and Rex stand right near them.

"Master, here he is." said Ahoska.

"Thank you snips." Said Anakin who walked over to James Bond "So, you're the man I heard about." He extended his hand to him in a formal handshake as his blue eyes stared back at the secret agent's blue eyes.

He wasn't intimidated so he gladly shook his hand with firm grip, while glaring back at Skywalker.

"Well if I must be, then yes I'm him." shrugged 007 "Unless you prefer me to be someone else."

"No, you'll do just fine." smiled the chosen one "Welcome to the Resolute, I hope my Padawan wasn't a bother at all."

"Oh no bother at all, besides her petulant personality" said the secret "She seems well behaved…so tell me are all Jedi padawans like her or is it just the opposite sex."

Ahsoka frowned and folded her arms in annoyance.

Rex and Anakin chuckled a bit.

"I really don't know." said Anakin who rubbed the back of his head "But I have to say she's a really gifted padawan I'm training."

"Good luck with that, considering by the looks of her she is a little rough around the edges." said Bond.

"Hey, who are you to judge." said the annoyed padawan.

"I'm just an observer of people's behaviors Miss Tano" said 007 "So I don't need to judge, its part of my job."

"What do you do?" asked Rex the clone

"My job varies between one thing and other." said Bond "besides the certain outcome of the situation."

"Such as?" asked Anakin.

"I travel a sort of licensed trouble shooter." Said Commander Bond

All three of them just looked at him.

"_General Skywalker to the bridge" _spoke the voice of Admiral Yularen.

Look I…" said Anakin as he is about to say something.

"I'll join you on the bridge, there is really no need to ask." said 007. "Perhaps a situation has cropped up."

Anakin nodded as he motioned him to follow him to the bridge along with Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano. The chosen one had to admit this guy is an excellent observer and he doesn't sound to be ignorant at all.

More like intelligent in a determined way. He wondered what else he has in store as his lingering eyes glanced back at the man's vehicle, as Skywalker has always had a fondness for machines and he's seen how this land vehicle moves. So he imagined how a vehicle like that can run.

* * *

><p><strong>:Five minutes later, the Resolute Bridge:<strong>

Admiral Yularen stood on the bridge as his hands are behind his back and turned around to see General Skywalker, Commander Tano, Captain Rex and a man calls himself J.B who he knows little about.

"Ok, Admiral what is the situation? Asked the chosen one

"We've just received a distress call from General Secura her forces over Quell are being ambushed as we speak and with us being the closet ship." Said the Admiral

"Well Admiral, let's get going and Rex tell the men to get ready for a rescue operation." said Anakin.

The Admiral nodded and carried out the order to go and Rex saluted to give orders to his men.

"Sorry, if you can get to Coruscant." said Anakin "I hope this isn't a problem."

"None at all and I can help in anyway possible." said Bond.

"But you will be going into a battle that sounds like its way over your head." Said the padawan "I hope you know what you're getting into."

"The life expectancy of what I do is sort lived, however I survived long enough to know what I am doing." Spoke the secret agent in a mysterious tone in his voice.

"All right your in." nodded the chosen one who couldn't help but notice this man is speaking from experience.

"General, are you sure this is wise." Said Yularen who looked alarmed at this "A civilian going into battle."

James padded the Admiral on the shoulder "Relax old man, try not to be too stiff my friend."

Yularen looked annoyed and said "Please don't prefer me as the old man."

Anakin chuckled.

Ahsoka giggled "Let's get started old man."

Yularen grunted as he shook his head and went to go do his duties.

Then the Venator class Republic war ship goes into hyperspace to rescue General Aayla Secura.

* * *

><p><strong>:At the atmosphere of planet Quell:<strong>

"_I_ _think I need to hire a tailor after this one."_ Thought Bond,

He jumped out of the Resolute and felt the air rush up upon his body while falling. He just changed his clothes to something more casual and put on a mini jet pack that doesn't use rocket fuel as a fuel source. He kept his trusty Walther P99 pistol in his holster but bullets wouldn't do any good against those flying droids as they are preferred to be called.

Along with that he carefully hides the sword of Atlantis and brought along other objects he can using including that red light saber he confiscated from the woman known as Ventress. Also a couple of Republic blasters for these can be of some use.

Then he clicked his belt and he hovered in the air as he speeds toward the other Republic warship, echoes of gun fire are everywhere and he also activated the shoulder lasers. A normal backpack that transforms into a hover jet pack, not his style of doing things but at least this will get the job done.

As these droids try to shoot him out of the sky he fired the shoulder lasers with a high degree of fire. Several of these flying droids are struck down one by one. They were suppose to head to the planet Coruscant to meet up with this Yoda at the Jedi Temple but an emergency situation occurred as the rescue of someone called Aayla Secura, who is caught in an ambush.

Talk about doing the idiotic thing like getting into an ambush.

Guess they never saw it coming.

Jumping hoops for the bad guys, which is something he will never do.

He noticed Republic gun ships in front of him for he flies by one of them with Anakin Skywalker the chosen one and his trusty side kick Ashoka Tano.

"Master, look over there" She pointed to where Bond is flying to as some object is on his back "so much for that head start huh."

"That is so not fair." Anakin frowns at this and saw him wave as he flew by him in some sort of hovering jet pack no smaller than a backpack "I want one of those."

* * *

><p><strong>:Meanwhile on the Liberty: <strong>

Aayla Secura made a mad dash out of the bridge of her flagship along with Commander Bly along with several clones. The star ship has been heavily damaged she knew she had to leave. Explosions rocked the ship along with falling debris.

She needed to reach the docking bay but all of a sudden an explosion is felt to her left for she suspected that Skywalker has a reckless plan like always. She turned to look but it was too late the shockwave propelled her body backwards as she was thrown out of the window to her right along with her light saber that was knocked out of her hand.

"General." yelled out Commander Bly

With a hard crash she knew she is in trouble as air and wind is felt through her whole body. She was falling and out of the ship too. Aayla closed her eyes, folded her arms on her chest. She knew once she hits the ground she would be one with the force. There would be no Kit Fisto to save her like how he did on Kamino, this time she is alone. All of a sudden something grabbed her as she felt someone holding her in their arms is this a miracle. She opened eyes and saw a man hovering there with some object strapped upon him.

However that is wasn't the case.

"So you are Aayla Secura," said the secret agent while holding her in his arms "Nice of you to drop in for a visit."

"That I am." said Aayla in a French accent in which she blinked a bit "Who are you?" she seemed surprised as the man is flying upwards back to her ship.

"My name isn't important right now. Your chariot will be here soon, my dear." Said Bond

Uh right," said Secura who didn't take her eyes off of him as Bond brings her back to where she fell out of the ship.

Commander Bly stands there in shock as the strange man and his General walk inside. After she was knocked out of the ship and how did the man save her. That itself is very confusing however the clone commander to figure it out later. All three of them can see more droids are coming but Aayla Secura forgot her lightsaber was knocked out of her hand when she fell out of the ship. She sighed and frowned.

"Oh pardon me," said the secret agent "I believe this belongs to you Miss Secura." He handed back her lightsaber.

"Thank you." said the Jedi Knight.

"Now shall we dance." Said the secret agent who used his shoulder lasers to fire at these droids in front of them.

She found him very confusing and sensed the force is surrounding him but why. Then Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano and some other clones join in. Then Bond switched to the Republic blasters and fired as he learned they are making their way to the shuttle area at the underbelly of the ship to escape.

James Bond wondered if these kinds of battles happened on a daily basis with these droids. He already figured out this is a war so it is what it is. He ran along with them as explosions can be heard in the background, sounds like this ship won't last long as a A Consular-class cruiser has docked upon the ship.

The explosions are getting closer and closer.

All of them go through the docking hall of the other ship, suddenly the fire from the explosion is getting even more close almost like how James Bond narrowly escaped the Mysterious island and wound up here in another dimension. Anakin stopped and stands there as the doors are closing in which he used the force to push Aayla and Ahsoka. James is standing with them as well but he managed to get far enough away.

**:Boom:**

A explosion came from the other side of the door as Skywalker used the force to stop the fire from coming however he didn't anticipate a back draft as the chosen one is knocked hard to the ground.

James Bond acted quickly as he draws out the red light saber he took off from that Ventress woman, ignited it and opened a large hole. Aayla Secura looked shocked at this that someone like him is carrying a Sith light saber, she frowned at that as well in which the man better have a good explanation as in why he has one.

She doesn't feel the dark side within him and glared at Ahsoka who looked relieved that her master is saved but injured as the man known to her as J.B carries her master on board the cruiser the same cruiser he once was on.

Ahsoka and James went to the medical bay to get her master healed, while Aayla Secura went to the bridge of the cruiser to do what she can to leave. After that a lot of problems occurred, he observed as Ahsoka is whining too much and it appears that things got bad to worse considering the situation now he is on the bridge and sat down as this cruiser when into hyperspace.

Now they are in space and heading towards a star.

"Looks like a hot time in the old time tonight." Said 007 "Uh…is there something I can help you with Miss Secura." He noticed her glaring at him.

"Where did you get that light saber?" asked Secura,

"Master Secura he got it from Ventress, for he beat the crap out of her on Master Luminara's ship." said Ahsoka.

"Oh, but you do know those Sith lightsabers are known for people who are pure evil." said Aayla.

"Interesting" raised a brow of the secret agent "At least it is useful…now on to important matters."

He sat in the co-pilot's seat and tried to regain control in which he did, Ahsoka is in the pilot's seat however the cruiser is in the gravitational pull of something else nearby. Then it all happened in an instant, the cruiser is barreling down to the planet with full speed, he put on his seat belt and braced for impact.

* * *

><p><strong>:Unknown planet:<strong>

As the cruiser came in for a hard landing and after a few moments he got out somehow. Anakin is being pulled out of the wreckage by Aayla secura, Ahsoka Tano and the clones who survived made it out as well. Once they got far enough away from the cruiser it exploded into pieces.

Now all of them are alone.

In, the middle of nowhere

On a planet, far far away.

"I've certainly perfected the art of demolishing ships" said the Jedi Padawan "and almost getting my master killed." As both Jedi's and clones stand near the injured Anakin Skywalker.

"In this case Miss Tano, it's a standard operating procedure." said 007.

"What would that be stranger?" said Aayla.

"Oh you know girls with toys." Winked the Secret agent at the both female Jedi's, in which they stare back at them while getting the layout of the land by looking at their surroundings. "Besides maybe it's time for you to go on a crash diet in a way this has turned out."

Ahsoka looked annoyed

The clones chuckled at those words, while Aayla Secura dumbfounded at this man's words. James Bond just stands there and shakes his head it appears that these Jedi don't have a sense of humor.

Bond didn't care, because now he is somewhere else completly unknown to him again.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter:****16 Welcome to Maridun.**

* * *

><p><strong>:Planet Maridun right now:<strong>

Anakin Skywalker is injured after trying to stop an explosion; of course they crash landed on this planet. James Bond stands there as the other two Jedi are debating what to do. Are there signs of life or a civilization here, for the moment that is completely unknown? So after leaving Rex the clone behind to guard Anakin in case there is trouble.

Of course the Padawan Ahoska Tano is whining as he can tell she is concerned for her master. It's understandable for someone so young considering she is a teenager and all. He glared back at his surroundings and found this place to be a savannah like area.

"Well you two there is an old human saying on my planet." Said "Bond.

"What?" asked Ashoka

"Any landing you can walk away from….is a good landing." said the secret agent.

"Sound advice." Said Aayla who grinned a little bit.

"Shall we get going." Said Bond "Let's go meet the neighbores."

James Bond walked in front of the both Jedis along with that several clones joined them including the one called Bly, the walk was pretty quiet a first. The area had tall grass and the planet has breathable oxygen. A cool breeze blows through his hair as he didn't mind walking one bit. Then he overheard a conversation between Aayla Secura and the Padawan Ashoka Tano.

"I can still sense your concern for Anakin." said Aayla "your attachment to him."

"It's just, I get so confused sometimes." sighed the Jedi Padawan. "It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet we are supposed to be compassionate.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, Ahsoka." Said Secura who remembered something from her past I went through the exact same process when I was your age, with my own Master."

"Really? You?" nodded Ahoska

"He was like a Father to me. I realized that for the greater good, I had to let him go. Don't lose a thousand lives, just to save one." said the Jedi Knight.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I can't try to save his life." said Tano.

"You know Miss Secura you sound like a Hypocrite when you say that." said Bond who carefully listened to this conversation very carefully "If the girl is concerned for her master, then let her be concerned. Using dogma as a way to comfort someone isn't the best advice or a lecture either."

Aayla frowned and narrowed her eyes at what he spoke about; the word hypocrite hit her almost as hard as the force how dare he call her a hypocrite for not caring.

She had a small surge of anger as if she is going to walk up to him and slap him in the face. She took a deep breath as she calmed her senses but walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Bond stopped, batted her hand away and turned around to stare at her.

"Now look." said Aayla "As you know attachment leads to the dark side, I am just telling her to control her emotions, who are you to judge."

Bond snorted at the word judge "I only offer an opinion my dear, besides this is it and try not to be so stiff assed typical woman. Unfortunately I don't, considering I was given vague information about the Jedi and this dark side nonsense."

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Secura as she frowned at that sexist remark.

"Well it's fairly obvious to anyone." pointed out James Bond "by the way you preached to the girl you simply don't care."

"Hold on." She stood even closer to him and almost putting a finger to his chest "As Jedi we do care about others, we control our emotions so we don't fall to the dark side. The Jedi code states no attachments means, no attachments."

"I do respect that you care about others, and Ahsoka here is the other" he glared at her not backing down "Your code is all about ideology in not knowing about life."

"Are you saying the Jedi code is a joke." shouted Aayla who is trying not to get angry "It's what makes us Jedi who we are."

"The code maybe your greatest strength, can also be your greatest weakness." said James Bond in a calm but emotionless manner "It just more dogma to slow you down."

"No, your wrong." said Secura "The Code prevents us from turning to the dark side and becoming Sith"

"And yet you became what you feared the most." Bond has read up on some of the Jedi more like written words than visual as a secret agent like him has way of finding information about people it's his job after all "Right."

Aayla Secura stayed silent at those words because she really had nothing to say. Everyone who is watching stays silent at the converstation.

He understands these Jedi have morals, like so-called good guys fighting the good fight against the bad guys. James Bond found it to be nothing more than cops and robbers nonsense.

"Sure being compassionate is fine for anyone." said the secret agent "But what about you being an individual or a free thinker or acting not like a battle droid."

"I…" said Secura "Don't know about that. However I am the Jedi I am destined to be, a peacekeeper of the light that is what matters."

"Light side or darkside," said Bond "It doesn't matter because everyone has shades of grey, everyone is capable of great evil and goodness it's the choices a person makes in life."

"Will my master survive?" asked the Padawan

"He's a tough one, so I say yes." responded the secret agent

"For now." Bond stares Ashoka right in the eye "Get your head in the game."

"Thank you." Smiled the Padawan.

Ashoka's expression grew serious, determined as she kept her emotions in check and simply just nodded, Aayla just noticed this as well.

"As for you Aayla Secura" said Bond "Just try to be a mortal. You're a lovely lady with great intelligence, besides we can always have dinner together at your temple of yours."

She just stared at him, as if he made a pass at her but ignored it for now "If Master Yoda says is true you will be the greatest challenge the Jedi order will ever face that isn't an enemy…but tell me this are you compassionate."

"No," said 007 with a straight face "I don't even know how to spell the word, besides your asking the wrong person this."

"But what about your attachments?" asked the Jedi Padawan. "You're a great observer of things and a great listener."

"It's serving the monarch and protecting the realm." said Bond in a mysterious way of speaking in which he will not reveal all about himself, the Padawan seemed to want to be friends with him however he has few friends so he doesn't trust her either as he will keep it to himself.

"I don't understand." said Secura as she sensed he is hiding something but doesn't know what it is; she pushed it aside for now.

"No, you don't." he turned around and kept on walking

"_This man hides his emotions well….perhaps too well_. Thought Aayla "_but why does the force surround him_ _and there is something attactive about him. More like a lone Nerf. No I must remember the code. I did push the code with Kit."_ Aayla could tell that he has the same demeanor like her master Quailan Vos

He found it completely foolish in regards to that attachment nonsense from what he has read about and the Jedi code. Sure he respected their customs however a code like that will only slow a person down and not achieve one's objective.

He suspected that is war happened because they allowed it to happen. Surely they must have seen it coming. However it appears that is not the case. Sure he's had numerous of attachments in regards to his womanizing, along with a couple of relationships and his ex-wife Tracy and he is a secret agent who relies on what he can do to get the job done.

Idiots!

He suspected their arrogance let their guard down, because the truth is told they always come back.

James can see the signs from learning to understand body language as he learned it in Japan many years ago.

From what he learned from his interrogation of Gunray as he won't give the details to anyone of the interrogation.

And he knows that arrogant and frustrated people can be easily manipulated

Not surprising at all to James Bond.

Although he did just question their commitment to this war they are fighting and peacekeepers have no business being in a war to begin with. He suspected there is more to it than that.

Oh well.

Onto, other matters.

James Bond did understood once the concept of having a one true friend like Alec Trevelyn, a man he trusted with his life years ago when they worked together. This would be considered an attachment but in a more brotherly way.

Their last mission together ended up in tragedy as the man supposedly had died, but that turned out to be false. While on the golden eye mission he was shocked to discover that Janus is Alec Trevelyn, he could recall the conversation he had with him.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flashback 1996 Russia:<strong>

A man is walking out of the shadows at fist glance he didn't know who it was until he stepped into the light, Bond has his Walther P99 drawn out as he is expecting something really unexpected.

"Alec?" said couldn't believe his eyes as in who it was

"Back from the dead." Said Alec, with a slight grin on his face "No longer, just an anonymous star on the memorial wall at MI6. What's the matter, James? No glib remark? No pithy comeback?"

"Why?" Asked, James Bond

"Hilarious question, particularly coming from you" Alec chuckled at that "Did you ever ask why? Why we toppled all those dictators, undermined all those regimes, only to come home. Well done, good job, but sorry, old boy, everything you risked your life and limb for has changed."

"It was the job we were chosen for." Said 007

"Of course you'd say that, "said Alec "James Bond, her majesty's loyal terrier, defender of the so-called faith."

"I trusted you, Alec." Said Bond as his expression harden in which his eyes narrowed at this revelation in how his friend betrayed him.

"Trust?" Alec shook his head at this "What a quaint idea. We're both orphans, James. But while your parents had the luxury of dying in a climbing accident, mine survived the British betrayal and Stalin's execution squads. My father couldn't let himself or my mother live with the shame. MI6 figured I was too young to remember. And in one of life's little ironies, the son went to work for the government whose betrayal caused the father to kill himself and his wife."

"Hence Janus. The two-faced Roman god, that comes to life." Said Bond

"It wasn't God who gave me this face!" Said Alec who hated his former friend for what he had done as his hand rubbed on the burnt side of his face" It was you, setting the timers for three minutes instead of six."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" asked Bond.

No." Alec paused as he looked down at the ground for a moment "You were supposed to die for me." Then he raises his voice even louder because he has a sniper waiting in position "And, by the way, I did think about asking you to join my little scheme but somehow I knew, 007's loyalty was always to the mission, never to his friend."

Bond raises his gun to kill Alec

"Closing time, James! Last call" Said Alec as he witnessed his old friend James is tranquilized by a sniper.

Bond's body falls to the ground in which he couldn't keep his eyes open, the last thing he heard and saw Alec walking towards him as he looked down at the secret agent "For England James." That is when he passed out.

**:End of Flashback:**

* * *

><p>It appears night fall has begun and he doesn't mind it one bit. It's quiet out a little too quiet, he hated that. The passed by a tree with falling pods in which they head into a different direction. Life lessons are always to be learned in which he knows all to well.<p>

To his left he spotted out of the corner of his eye a shadow of a large figure moving from left to right and to his right the same thing. Hmmm? Would this planet have predators roming in the tall grass, anything is possible. His eyes narrowed and with tactical thinking he held up his hand in motioning them to stop.

The Jedi and clones stopped.

Then a large creature lunged up from the tall grass as in to attack one of the clones. Bond draws out a very sharp bladed Swiss army knife and threw it right at the direction of the creature with pinpoint accuracy. Then the sharp metal object struck the head of the creature, its blood splattered on the ground as it collapsed to the ground near the clone called Lucky.

The secret agent could almost chuckle at the name lucky guess he is lucky he wasn't killed by that creature. Another creature came out of no where and tried to attack James Bond but he draws out his Walther P99 pistol, extends his arm by aiming at the target and fired a couple of rounds.

**:Bang:**

**:Bang:**

**:****Thud:**

A white puff of smoke rises from his weapon as the creature falls flat to the ground after being shot a couple of times, blood trickled out of the creatures body as it's eyes rolled back into it's head. James took down the details of these creatures firstly at taking a closer look, a head of a chicken and a body of a dog with a muscular build in which he guess about two meters long and about 400lbs also very tall.

He with draws his gun and walked over to the other dead creature as he took out the knife from the creature's forehead and wiped off the blood as well. As he put his knife back into his pocket and turned around to notice the stunned looks of everyone almost everyone as the clones hide it well in their helmets

"Do you mind if my friend's sits this one out...they're just dead!" quipped James Bond, he motions to the creatures.

Both Jedi's stare at him some more.

"Was that necessary to kill two mastiff phalones." said Secura who folded her arms at that "They innocent creatures."

"Well, these Mastiff Phalones certainly left with their tails between their legs!" said the secret agent, with a blank expression on his face.

The clones and Ahsoka Tano chuckled at that.

Aayla Secura threw her arms up in the air and huffed slightly as if she has given up understanding this man.

"Thank you for saving our lives, sir." Said the clone called Bly

The secret agent nodded and said "Now who wants dinner." He glared at the dead creatures "Chicken anyone; I hear it tastes like chicken or so I've guessed."

They just glared at him and kept on moving. He followed along afterwards as this appears to be a long walk, the trek seemed like for several hours. He checked his watch but it shows London time, however telling time might not matter here considering he doesn't know what planet they are on. But he doesn't mind he will sleep later.

* * *

><p><strong>:Lurmen village hours later:<strong>

As more hours rolled by dawn came and from on top of a hill they see a villiage of pods. Now all of them walked down from the path and James raised an eyebrow at what he saw small creatures.

Are these aliens as well.

Boy it's getting weirder and weirder to him in this dimension.

They look like small, furred bipeds with huge, expressive eyes. Almost monkey like in nature. With clothing in which some look male and some look female. All of them glared mostly at the Jedi's and clones, of course he is stared at as well but not as much.

Then walking towards them is a creature holding a cane, limping and a long shaggy beard. James figured this is the leader. James Bond folded his arms and watched the conversation unfold with great interest and of course Ahsoka Tano used compassion to get to the old fellow whose name is Tee Watt Kaa. As the Lurmen call this planet Mirluan.

Nice place to visit.

But he wouldn't want to live here.

Despite the dangerous animals and all this place would be a good vacation spot on an alien planet. M will never believe him on this one, because she will think he is crazy and Q well he would go all giddy on him about all the sci-fi as he liked to call it. Along with trying to create a light saber but James knows he can do it afterall Q is like old Major in some ways.

As far back as he remembered the orginal Q and himself have a love hate relationship more of a professional respect although he never got the chance to admit that to his old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flashback, Q branch years ago:<strong>

Q and Bond enter Q's office as Bond looks around at the vast array of devices left over from previous cases

"So, this is where they keep the old relics, then, eh?" said James.

"I'll have you know our TOP cutting-edge technology is designed here." said Q

He is releasing the knife from the briefcase used in the From Russia With Love affair and fingering a blade "Point taken..." said Bond

"Must you touch everything?" asked Q

Bond spots his old jet pack and said "Hey, does this still work?" he presses a button as James activates the jet pack, and Q struggles to subdue it quickly before the object gets away.

"Now look..." said Q who growled in annoyance at Bond's antics

His eyes narrowed as he remembered this shoe he is holding up the knife-studded shoe worn by Rosa Klebb years ago "So where is this cutting-edge stuff?" grinned the secret agent

"I'm trying to get to it." said Q

**:End of Flashback:**

* * *

><p>Old major would love this technology if he was still around and didn't die in the car accident. Oh well moving on now.<p>

James understands the fellow is looking out for his people so it isn't a problem to him. Then it's agreed as the clones cannot stay, but he sends his son to help Anakin Skywalker along with Ashoka Tano.

As his son rolls off with the other Jedi and clones to go get Anakin to bring him back here. Now he is with Aayla Secura and Tee Watt Kaa stares at the mysterious stranger who is not a Jedi or clone. The old Lurmen suspected that this human isn't part of the Republic as he glares him up and down trying to find some way to understand him.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me, Sir." said Bond "I won't harm your people."

"Your not part of the republic or a part of this war are you?" asked the Lurman leader

"Unfourtnally no sir," said Bond glaring back at the little fellow "I just go where am I needed to be….a fellow traveler sir."

Tee Watt Kaa smiled at the man's politness.

"There is no need to call me sir," nodded Kaa "I maybe old but not that old."

"However a tendecy to be a little crabby but it's pefectly understandable." Smiled the secret agent.

All the Lurmens turn to see Tee Watt Kaa laugh.

"Good to know," said Kaa as he motions them to come inside his hut for a cup of tea so Aayla Secure and James Bond follow him to the inside this large hut that looks like a seed pod. She sits cross-legged on the hut floor and James does the same as well in which he hands the both of them a cup of tea.

He sips the drink as it tastes not so bad and if he had the right ingredients he could make some tea for them however it has been a long time since he's drink any of tea as he prefers tea to be called mud. Then he listened in on the Jedi and Lurman leader conversation about the war with great interest.

"I'm sure you are aware that the Jedi did not initiate the Clone Wars." Said Secura in a serious tone "Our only intention is to end it and restore peace. We are peacekeepers."

James Bond snorted at the word peace keeper "Great job." As Aayla ignored his words

"What difference does it make who started the war and who only wants to end it?" asked the Lerman leader Violence breeds violence. It takes two to fight."

"But isn't liberty worth fighting for?" said Aayla

"But is it worth _killing_ for? Fighting for something doesn't necessarily mean you have to destroy everything in your path." pointed out Kaa "Only when you lay down your arms and pursue a course of nonviolence can you make this claim to me that the Jedi are peacekeepers."

"Excuse me may I make a suggestion." said James Bond.

Tee Watt Kaa and Aayla Secura nodded.

"You both have interesting and posing arguments." Said the Secret agent "However they are flawed in nature, from the dawn of time two words of every situation have always ringed in peoples minds. War and Peace, good and evil, and life and death."

Bond cleared his throat.

"It's always in people's nature to kill." said Bond "If you are a pasafict or not."

"Now hold-" Bond raises his hand in a calm manner as Tee Watt Kaa was about to say something.

"Let me guess your not from this planet." said 007

The Lurmen leader nodded.

"It's like this, a coward dies a thousand deaths and sir, you left your home so you killed yourself by leaving...right in an emotional way." said James

The lurmen leader sighed "Yes, but we choose to leave but many others wanted to fight and now they are dead...but still if it's our destiny to die in the clone wars when it comes so be it."

Bond chuckled at that and shook his head.

"Destiny, in which is something i don't believe it." said the secret agent "It's not about destiny, it's about the choices you make in life, it's what you do." he glared at the Twi'lek and looked back at the Lurmen leader "And its what you don't do."

"I see." said the Lurmen leader who looked down to the ground.

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words, sir." he pointed at him "Remember it"

Tee Watt Kaa stares at him in silence and James Bond looks towards Aayla Secura.

"If they Jedi are so-called peacekeepers." said the secret agent "As they call, so why in the first place you allowed the war to happen, because Peacekeepers have no business running a war anyway, war is ment for military only."

"It just happened, we were not prepared for it at first." said Secura

"That's a mentality of a peacekeeper :Not Prepared:" pointed out the secret agent "Keeping the peace is role for you...know it, but war is a diffrent matter. Because what can happen will happen."

"I don't understand." shook the head of the Twi'lek

"Everything happens for a reason." Said Bond in a mysterious way of speaking "Perhaps the reasons are not there due to the fact you peacekeepers were too overconfident and arrogant to see that in finding the true enemy…it's a game of chess of Universal Domination."

"The dark side clouds everything." responded the Jedi knight.

"Well I don't know, it looks awfully sunny outside to me." smiled the secret agent "So when was the last time you went tanning on the beach do you know any good beaches that we can go to."

Aayla spat out her drink and laughed in which this man is incorrigible, as she felt she needed a little cheering up despite his sexual advances towards her.

Tee Watt Kaa shook his head at that.

"I leave you with these words. Those who forget history, are doomed to repeat it" said James Bond "By the looks of this war so far you're all doomed."

"Thank you for the advice." As the Lurman leader stares to the ground "Tell me are you a good man."

"If you're saying that I am the good man, the answer is no." shook the head of the agent "However I am good at what I do."

"I see." nodded the Lurman. "And what would that be."

"Keeping the British end up." Said Bond as he finished his tea and stands up "Thank you for the tea my dear fellow but I will take a walk for a bit." Then he left the large pod leaving Aayla Secura and Tee Watt Kaa alone to ponder on the situation.

Meanwhile Two mastiff phalones stalk the campsite, and Anakin can feel their approach. He cannot rest. He alerts Rex and the two draw weapons to defend themselves against the rapacious creatures.

Rex guns one down, but the other charges, smashing apart the campsite. Anakin is tossed aside and collapses in the dirt. But before the mastiff phalone can turn to attack, it is suddenly circled by Wag Too, who trails a rope around the creature's legs.

The other clones including Ahsoka who ignites her blade, ready to strike the creature, but Wag Too tells her to stop. Even now, in the face of such a dangerous beast, the Lurmen are seeking a non-violent end. Ahsoka and Rex join Wag Too in tugging at the rope, tripping up the mastif phalone. Wag Too ties its feet up.

Meanwhile, Bly tends to Anakin. While the other clones stand guard. Wag Too stabilizes his condition, and the clones prepare a gurney and carry the fallen Jedi back to the Lurmen village.

James Bond sees them coming carrying Anakin as he looks like he passed out. For they brought him to the medical hut to be treated, James and the others watch as Wag Too the leaders son apples some sort of herbs on the chosen one who wakes up and yelled for his Padawan.

"Ah, so your awake." said 007 "Now we can't really be seeing you laying down on the job can't we."

Anakin didn't want to chuckle because he is injured "No we can't have that, is Aayla and my Padawan around."

"Oh they're nearby I'll let them know." He watched as Wag Too applies more of those herbs on him "You should be proud of your Padawan, she is cool under fire despite her snippy attitude, guess she gets that from you right."

"Uh…right." said the chosen one as he watched the man leave him alone.

James Bond looked around for Aayla Secura and the Padawan Ahsoka Tano until he found them standing on top of the hill over looking the village along with miles and miles of grass along with a few mountains. He heard them talking and of course he folded his arms and stands on the opposite side of the hill near them. As both Jedi females stare out of the horizon.

"Magnificent view isn't it." said Bond who saw the Jedi are startled by how quietly he is. "Oh by the way Miss Tano go check on your master he is being patched up."

Ahsoka Tano nodded and left as Aayla used a force leap up in the air and landed near James Bond as she stands there with him. They both stare at each other as the sun goes down.

He happened to notice she has an athletic appearance just like Xena Onatopp considering that woman was ruthless as it was rumored she had an orgasm by systematically killing people in the old goldeneye facility. He first seen her when he was racing her and then again in a casino as he beat her in a card game. She always knew a tight squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flashback 1995 the Casino: <strong>

James Bond glares across the woman who beat him in a car race in this card game.

"It appears we share the same passions: three, anyway." Said Bond

"I count two: motoring and,' said Onatopp who paused to think "uh, baccarat. I hope the third is where your real talent lies."

"One rises to meet a challenge." said 007.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Said the assassin

"The very words I live by." Spoke James Bond "Well, I must say, I've had a lovely evening. You?"

"Once again the pleasure was all yours." Said Xena "Thank you, Mister..."

"The name's Bond. James Bond." said 007 as she walks away in losing defeat.

**:End of flashback: **

* * *

><p>Aayla Secura stares back at him as he is handsome but having feelings for the man would be against the Jedi code. She did get away kissing Kit Fisto on Kamino but she understands it's not like that in which the Jedi master saved her life. Well they are stranded here for awhile and this is an erotic location.<p>

She walked away and went to check up on Anakin as Bond stands there and watches the sun fall over the horizon. About 20 minutes later she came back and stares at him again in which he found it to be a little annoying but he doesn't mind he gets a lot of stares as of late.

"J.B." said Secura "I would like some of that chicken now, if you would please."

"By all means let's go." James walked away as Secura follows with him until they got far enough away from the village. As they found where those creatures were killed by him, then they stop and stare at each other. In which one of the moons is lit on this night.

* * *

><p><strong>:The next morning, Lurmen Village, Planet Maridun<strong>**:**

The sun has risen once again as Ahoska Tano had just woken up after sleeping nearby her master to watch over him. She did wonder what happened to Master Secura and the man known only as J.B she walked outside and found them entering the village as the other Lurmen looked at them.

They wondered where did the both of them went but some how they have a general idea of what they were doing but all of them kept a tight lip about it so they don't tell Tee Watt Kaa about it. Ahosk saw a piece of meat in J.B's hand and sniffed the air as if something doesn't smell right. She noticed they looked perfectly normal and looked completely calm except for her rubbing her shoulder a little bit.

"Where did you two go last night." Inquired the Jedi Padawan

"Would you like some chicken, it's real good Miss Tano." Said 007

"Yuck you two didn't eat the mastiff phalones" she was about to puke "and what's that smell?" she glared at Aayla in a curious way

"I…stepped in animal droppings." She lied with a straight face as she glared back at James.

"Maybe, would you like some." said Bond.

"I'll pass thank you." She shook her head and goes eat some fruit to eat.

All of the Lurmen stare at both Aayla Secura and James Bond with smiles for they go about their business while the Jedi Knight and the Secret Agent stare at each other as if saying to themselves

_"Their sense of hearing must have heard it all"_.

A gentleman never kisses and tells so he is tight lipped about it and the Jedi knight won't say a word about what happened. Both of them shrugged their shoulders and go do other things in the village to help in away they can. The clones wondered why there were strange noises off in the distance, but made no comments about it.

Then all of a sudden a noise is heard in the background more like an engine from a ship in the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter:17 Hell comes to Maridan**

* * *

><p><strong>:Planet Maridan now:<strong>

A roar of an engine is heard in the background as it flies closer and closer. He stands up in wondering what is coming, as the Lurmen do hear the engine noise also with their sensitive hearing. Not too far away from him is Captain Rex as he is using some sort of advance binoculars and then as the H shaped object flies above and far enough away from the Lurmen village.

Whatever the air craft is, it appears that isn't a good sign. So he goes to where the hunt where Anakin Skywalker is healing as Aayla Secura walks with him and Ahsoka Tano is already inside. Also Wag Too is inside as well still applying herbs to Anakin's injured body.

"I take it those are your Separatists friends." said Bond.

"Sir, it's a Trade Federation landing craft with Sepps color." Said Rex

"But this is neutral space" said Wag Too

"Space has no boundaries my dear fellow, just because someone says its neutral doesn't mean it is neutral." Pointed out the secret agent, "I suspect that they don't know we are here….just not yet anyway so it makes little difference."

Anakin tried to get up, but Wag Too told him to rest for a moment "You're saying it's a coincidence they came here." Said the chosen one "Or is it just dumb luck they choose this planet in the first place."

"I say the other Skywalker." Said Secura "But we have the element of surprise."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shook the head of he Padawan

Outside the Lurmen watch the craft fly off in the distance until it disappears, but noises can be heard of the craft landing.

So Anakin gets up slowly and walks outside as he looks fine, Aayla, James and Ahsoka go outside in which the Lurmen elder stands there hobbling along and stopped to look at them. Ahsoka vows to stay to fight however the Lurmen elder stands his ground in words as they must leave before they are discovered. His position is perfectly understandable as he heard the words from her master

"There's a difference between pulling innocents into a war, and leaving them to extinction." said Skywalker.

"Sometimes it takes courage to stick to one's believes," said Aayla Secura "young Padawan, as any Jedi well knows."

Ahsoka silently nods at the words of the two Jedi Knights and stares at J.B looking for his advice. James Bond glares back at her.

"Its common sense Miss Tano." said Bond,

The Lurmen leader has his son take them away from the village, so he rolls himself into a ball and goes to hide in the tall grass far away. However a landing craft from a Sepratist shuttle can be heard coming towards the villain and landing nearby.

All of them are far enough away but can still see what is going with their high tech binoculars. The landing craft has settled and its entry hatch slides open. Emerging from within is a fat Neimoidian officer, General Lok Durd, about 5 ft 8 350 pounds with orange eyes black long hair underneath his hat.

He is flanked by a pair of super battle droids, several battle droids and an Aqualish technician who speaks the Hutt language. The sounds of marching feet from battle droids is heard as all the other Lurmen look in awe at what is coming. General Lok Durd walks in a smug like way towards the Lurmen village as he looked around to notice a virtual dump. Perhaps the villagers can be test subjects for his new weapon.

You are now under the protection of the Separatist Alliance." grinned the Neimodian officer "I congratulate you on your good fortune."

"But we enjoyed good fortune well before your arrival." Said the Lurmen leader

"Ransack this dung-heep." Laughed Lok Durd

Then all of a sudden the battle droids did as ordered, by shooting in the pods going in one by one in the pods to search. This scared the Lurmen but they remained calm as to make no sudden moves. Off in the distance Ahsoka is watching all of this from the binoculars. She frowned and shook her head at this as Wag Too looks on in confusion and contempt at what they are doing to their home.

"Violence." Said the Togruta "That's what those droids are programmed for."

So afterwards Lok Durd leaves but vowing to return to make more inspections however he is lying because he'll finally test Count Dooku's latest weapon. Himself and his droids get back on the shuttle as the shuttle flies off back to the base in which he will contact Count Dooku to begin the testing in which he has an idea on who he should test it on.

It is fairly obvious it's these creatures in which they are nothing to them. Wag Too confronts his father over his actions. Tee Watt Kaa insists he has maintained the peace, but Wag Too realizes the Separatists will be back and the Jedi are in danger.

Wag Too calls over Tub, the scout, and asks him to track the Jedi to ensure they get safely off-world. Back in the tall grass a probe droid is moving around and of course the spy object is being chased as its transmissions are being jammed by one of the clones.

James Bond on the other hand knows all about spy devices. He ran from the other side and out flanks the device by using his watch's laser to cut it in half fairly quickly. The clones and Jedi stop to see it split in half as the metal lies lying on the ground. They wondered how a laser came out of his wrist in which that impressed Anakin.

"Guess they don't build them like they used to." Said 007,

Anakin cuts to the matter at hand. The Jedi need a ship, and he is considering stealing one from the Separatists. If they have a landing ship, they might have a shuttle. Rex is eager to carry out Anakin's plan, but they need to find the Separatists first. James pondered on that for a moment in which Aayla happened to notice he is thinking, he figured this man who she had sex with is an intelligence, strategic, thinker of some sorts. Ahsoka also noticed J.B is pondering on something as well.

"I take it you have a plan as well." asked Anakin.

"They won't be hard to find considering the direction of he probe robot is going." Said James "is likely south from the village beyond a couple of hills in a clearing. It wouldn't have been very smart if they landed in the tall grass."

"How very perceptive of you J.B" smiled the Twi'lek "Do you always notice things like that?"

"But of course." said James "Now shall we get going, we wouldn't want to late in a ways of grand theft auto."

The Jedi's and clones nodded as they go south in the direction of where the probe droid is going.

* * *

><p><strong>:Meanwhile, elsewhere on the Outer Rim:<strong>

On board the flagship of the 606th dragon corps the Absolution. Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro is meditating in an Indian style position in his quarters after being roughed up a bit by Gen'Dai Bounty Hunter named Durge. He received his bacta treatments as well so he has fully recovered. While outside his ship the Harbinger and the Fearless flank the Absolution in which the Venator class destroyer star ship received a lucky shot on its engine. The engine will be repaired within the hour as Judas has been told.

Miralukan Jedi felt a disturbance in the force after the mission was complete, using his senses to extend his ability in the force he sensed the disturbance came from the planet Rodia. Also during that time he was informed by via hologram that Master Luminara picked up a stranger on Rodia, along with capturing Nute Gunray and he is also told that the stranger was the one who did all the work. The man even defeating Ventress, very badly in a duel, that itself was confusing considering he doesn't know who the stranger is. His new gold painted mask lies on the table as the other one was badly damaged.

He doesn't have his eyes closed.

Why people ask?

Due to their home planet and their species genetics many Miralukan's only retaining vestigial eye sockets and perceived the environment around them through Force sight instead of regular vision. This vision was so strong that if a Miraluka looked upon a Jedi or Sith, they could "see" Force radiating off them.

This gave them the misconception and rumor if staring into the eye sockets of a Miralukan that very person would be turn to stone. This kind of talk annoyed many Miralukan's but fully understand the concept of having an added advantage in a critical situation. As many Miralukan's can see in the dark and see through walls. Judas is still meditating as he is well aware his Astromech droid R2-D14 and Spud are going over the data crystal that is highly encrypted.

During their attack the 606th confiscated something the Jedi order have been wanting to examine for awhile in regards to space fighters a called a Nova Sword Space Superiority Fighter that used to belong to Durge. The planet they just attacked had no other space ports or cities only a Separatist base;

he can sense the rage coming down from the planet in which the Gen'Dai known as Durge is stranded perhaps for a long time unless the Separatists have other ideas of rescuing him Then he can hear rolling from an Astromech droid his of course, along with two sets of footsteps then there is a ring at the door.

"Enter." said Judas as he rises to his feet.

Rolled in is R2-D14, walked in is Commander Boxx and Spud.

"General," said Box who stood attention to his General "the engine repairs are nearly complete we will leave in 10 minutes."

"Excellent, besides we worn out are welcome and the party was over with before it began." Said Judas as he used the force to grab his mask as it sails into his hand, he is well aware there were only minor injuries and no deaths. "Spud and D14 I take it our newest prize isn't so forth coming."

R2-D14 twittered and whistled at this sadly.

"Sir, the data crystal is highly encrypted…I'll need an advanced computer to break the encryption lockouts." said Spud.

"Oh that's all right you two." Judas's understands the astromech language "The both of you did your best, D14 and I will use the Jedi temples computer to give it a shot."

"What information could be on the data crystal sir?," asked Boxx

"It could be just about anything….all the way to the cure for male baldness I might have to ask Master Windu about that." smiled the Jedi Knight.

All three of them laughed.

Now if there's anything-"said Judas as he is about to say more, suddenly a voice came on the com system.

"_General Malsestro to the Bridge" _

Judas put on his mask and has his new clothes on "Well let's check out what is going on."

Judas Malsestro, R2-D14, Boxx and Spud head to the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>:10 minutes later on the Bridge of the Absolution:<strong>

Admiral Miranna Creel has her hands clasp behind her back and turned around to see General Malsestro along with clones Spud and Boxx, also the Astromech droid R2-D14 arrive on the bridge.

"Sir," said the Admiral "The engines are fully repaired we can leave anytime, also we received a report from our scouts that a small Separatist fleet is heading to the Rolion sector."

"The Rolion sector" said Judas "there is not much out there except for a planet called Maridan, anything else."

"Yes, general we are receiving a transmission from the Resolute" said the female Admiral.

"All right patch it through." nodded, the Jedi Knight.

Then the holographic image of Admiral Yularen appeared, he stood attention in his holographic form.

"General Malsestro, Admiral, thank the galaxy I got in contact with someone out here." Said the holographic Admiral

"What's the situation Admiral?" asked the Miralukan.

Admiral Yularen gave him the details word for word, in which Judas found this to be a vast interest. He is told that Anakin's forces were called in to rescue Aayla secura who was ambushed over Quell. Then as they escaped the craft carrying them went into hyper space and so the Admiral has been tracking their location. Judas informed him that a small Separatists fleet was spotted in the Rolion sector. Yularen informed him that is where the hyper space wake takes the ship to. Judas told him one planet is there called Maridan.

"It's worth investigating Admiral, besides we can't have the Sepps have a foothold in the outer rim." said Judas "All right your coming along with us Admiral you wouldn't want to be late for your dinner date, the trip will take a day or two unless we happen to run into any ion storms out here."

Both Admirals blinked and blushed at those words in embarrassment.

However they know he is poking fun at them in humor to lighten the mood a bit.

"All right everyone." He addressed everyone including the Admirals "Looks like we have a new mission boys, let's show these sepps that they can't have a foothold in the outer rim. Not if the Dragon Corps have anything to say about it….so let them hear our roar as we bring on the fire."

The words "Yes sirs" echoed throughout the bridge as Judas knows his men are up for another fight.

"Set course for Maridan" ordered Judas as the clones went right to work.

Moments later all of the Republic star ships enter hyperspace.

* * *

><p><strong>:Back on Maridan:<strong>

A few hours trek by as all of them come upon a large tree almost as big as the sequoias in California, Aayla Secura suggested that they climb it to get a better vantage point Anakin catches up to the team. He sees what they have already spotted:

a fortified Separatist outpost built around the landing craft, complete with battle droid infantry and heavy droid gunners. In the shadow of the landing craft a Neimoidian shuttle is seen along with. While the others are using the electro binoculars James Bond has his sunglasses that can be used to see long range.

It appears to be some heavy activity involving some sort of tank with a large cannon strapped along with this tank. He couldn't make out the words but it appears they are about to test fire the weapon. Battle droids are line up as well in which the fat alien is announcing something. James Bond does know how to lip read so it sounds something like this

"Today is a grand day for the Separatist cause. We test a new weapon of my own design, which is capable of catastrophic destruction." announced the Neimoidian" A weapon which will destroy organic matter, but leave machines unharmed."

"Interesting, the way he describes it this must be some form of thermal nuclear weapon." muttered the secret agent.

Anakin folded his arms "So, they have a new toy to play with."

"Ah, but like any toy." Nodded 007 "it can be broken."

"True." Grinned the chosen one

Then he watched the situation unfold as the two clones Bly and Rex try to get a closer look.

"Ready?" said Durd

"Rundee?" said the other alien

"Roger Roger." repeated the battle droid.

"Aim." Ordered Durd

"Togwa!" spoke the alien

"Fire!" said Durd

"Keepuna!" said the other alien.

All of a sudden a loud bang is heard in which a large fiery missile shoots right out a cannon with a sound that can be heard all around. Then the missile slams hard on the ground as fire wave erupts like a lava pool from an exploding volcano. Rex and Bly race back to where the tall tree is and are safely on the tree now.

All this is transpiring another Lurman is watching from another tree branch, gives instructions to some sort of insect and then the fly like insect flies away to go warn the people of the village. Leaving the secret agent, Jedi's and clones to gawk at what had transpired. He has a plan in mind to infiltrate the base as he turned to look at everyone else.

"Tell me are these battle droids unintelligent." asked the secret agent.

"Yeah, very why." wondered the chosen one "I hope your not going to do something reckless."

Ahoska snorted "Master, you know you just sounded like Master Kenobi when you just said that."

"Hey!, I" said Anakin as everyone else chuckled at that and he shook his head "Pardon my padawan and her sarcastic remark…but point taken snips."

James Bond knew this is a gamble but it will be worth the rest if it works as he outlined the plan in mind in which the Jedi's will hang back a bit. As they begin to wonder all of them if this man does this on a daily basis. But they put it aside for now as they will go at night fall in which it will take the droids awhile to reach the village of the Lurmen's.

Just enough time to get what they want and head back to the village before something drastic happens. A few hours later night fall has come once again as the moon is out and James Bond walks to the front door he isn't going to do the direct approach but something completely unorthodox. The droids saw him and pointed their weapons at him.

"Halt, who goes there?" spoke the droid.

"My apologies for bothering you." Said 007 "but I have great news for all of you."

"News….uh what news." asked another Droid

"All of you have just won a prize." Said James who noticed all the droids took notice to what he just said.

"A prize." Said all the droids

"Yes, a prize gather around and let me inside I will tell you all about it." said 007

All the droids looked confused as if anyone could tell but if it's a prize they're very excited. So in doing so they let him in and all the droids gather right in the middle of the base. While the Jedi's and clones stand there as if they didn't know what to make of this but a plan is a plan. Now back inside all the battle droids stand there still wondering what this prize is maybe Lok Durd their commander is congratulating on their successful test of the weapon that only hurts organics.

"Ok, what is this prize?" asked the Droid.

"What is the one think you always wanted." explained the Secret agent "for machines like you."

"Uh….kill a Jedi." said one.

"That's stupid." Another one spoke as he used his metal hand to slap the droid upside its head "The prize could be General Grevious being nice to us."

"The General being nice to us droids." the battle droid had the urge to roll its eyes "Fat chance I say it's an oil bath."

All the battle droids cheered for joy in mentioning an oil bath.

"Why yes it is an oil bath…" said 007 "But here is the catch." The battle droids come closer "Only one of you can have the prize….so who it will be? I wonder and if anyone of you get an extra prize is promotion to Captain."

All the droids flinch at the mention of those words.

"I'm going to win." said one.

"No, I am."

"No, your not I am"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

This went on for a few minutes until they started shooting at each other as lasers slammed into the droids. A full scale brawl happened. One by one they all fall until one is left who had the smarts if anyone would call battle droids smart ducked down behind a metal crate. Until the machine stands up and looks around he jumps for joy in thinking he won.

"I won….I won…uh-oh." He stares at James Bond

In which he is holding a blaster and the droids head is blasted away as the droids head rolls not too far away. Then the Jedi along with the clones come in as all of them are shocked at this, but of course they chuckled at the man's idea and it seemed to work as bits of droids lay on the metal floor in scraps to be melted down.

"Great Job, J.B" said Secura "It's a strange way of doing things but it got the job done."

"That was pretty cool….right master." Giggled the Jedi Padawan

"Yeah, but pretty bizarre….at least we got what we wanted." Said the chosen one "I think master Kenobi needs lessons from you." He chuckled at the thought of that.

Back at the Lurmen village, Wag Too passes on the message from the carrier butterfly. The Separatists are on the march. Tee Watt Kaa says there's no reason to believe the Separatists will attack. Wag Too cannot abide his father's passivity. But Tee Watt Kaa's principles are unyielding. Their pacifism has helped this society of Lurmen survive for generations.

At the Separatist's outpost, Anakin heads towards the shuttle, and tells Bly and Rex to take along some shield generators. The shuttle lifts offs and heads towards the Lurmen village as day starts to break. Anakin's plan is half the team will fortify the village while the other half will evacuate the Lurmen. The Lurmen cautiously watch the shuttle set down, but it is the Jedi that emerge, not battle droids as James Bond and the other step out of the shuttle.

"What menace have you brought to our village now, Jedi?" asked the Lurmen leader

"You can't fight them alone." Said the Padawan

"We will not fight them at all." Said Tee Watt Kaa "We would rather die than to kill others"

Then the others build a wall while placing the shield generators on either side of the village.

Stop building that wall. I didn't ask you to defend us." Said the lurmen leader

"This battle is inevitable." Pointed out the chosen one "You can stand by your beliefs. But let us stand by ours."

Now that everything is in place Rex spots the droids, along with that spot they have stopped and fired the weapon. Right at them as the shield goes up to James amazement Q would love one of these if he can build one. The shield washes over the village in the nick of time as the powerful blast slams into the shield with no damage.

He found this to be very interesting as he beings to wonder about heat, he goes with the Jedi on the front line between the outside of the shield and the inside. He ponders on some more as he find a large lurmen bow lying nearby.

But what he could use.

Then it hit him, he'll use the red light saber as an arrow.

It's theorized that plasma one heated at extreme amounts of temperatures it can explode if it's overloaded however it's just a theory.

But could it work.

Maybe he wasn't sure.

He picked up the large lurmen bow lying on the ground and took out the red light saber. Along with that he has a timed mine he brought with him just in case. The alien fellow ordered the droids to attack as the clones and Jedi are ready. James stays expressionless at this until the secret agent latches on the timed mine to the light saber, then he fiddled with the light saber as it hums even more loudly as it should the red blade is glowing even redder and redder as who knows how long until the weapon explodes. James Bond walks out of the shield, using the bow and placed the red light saber close to the bow as he aimed.

Lok Dodd spots this and laughed "What is that fool doing? A light saber can't harm us." He watched as the man aims for the weapon as the blade is released like a speeding arrow

Sir, you do know a Jedi's light saber is made of plasma so." said the droid captain.

"So." Said Dod then he realized that once a light saber is overloaded it can exploded and his weapon can also explode "Oh…**N**ooooo" he quickly jumped out of the tank as the other droids looked confused as this is the last thing they will ever see. Then a flash of light and a powerful explosion is heard all around.

**:Kaboom:**

The explosion rocked the area shaking the village including everyone inside, as ignited plasma obliterated Lok Dod to a burning husk of ash the deadly weapon and melted the battle droids. The plasma wave slammed into the shield as it buckled a bit until the plasma wave dissipated. Leaving everything on the outside burnt to a crisp except for everyone inside as the Jedi's clone's and Lurmen are shocked at this.

James had already ran inside and stands his ground. As the dust and debris cleared a large hole is all that remains of the ground in where enemy forces are at. He turned back to everyone else and to see if they are all right.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Yelled the Padawan "Master's he's insane he almost got us all killed."

Everyone just looked at James Bond as if to say "explain" in silent looks.

"Well, would you believe the situation became very explosive." Quipped the secret agent, then he explained the whole plan of overloading a light saber, by placing a timed mine and using a lurmen bow. He also explained temperature differences in the light saber and that weapon. He explained this very intelligently.

All of them are stunned.

"I'll go along with that." Chuckled the chosen one

"What, an igneous plan!" said Secura who smiled at him.

"Me to…I guess." shrugged the shoulders of the Padawan "This calls for a celebration."

"Did you really had to do that?" asked the Lurmen leader "it left a large hole near our village"

"With so many holes on this planet, who is going to notice." said 007 with a straight face "Besides it would make a great swimming pool once it rains."

Everyone laughed at this.

"However it appears our celebration is short lived." said Bond "It appears he has some friends"

He pointed to the sky as a couple of Separatists ships are seen in the sky along with a couple of droid drop ships. As everyone knew this is serious trouble. Two droid drop ships land far enough away from the village and droids pour out of them ready for battle Also in the background the sounds of gun fire is heard in the sky as if a battle is taken place and also the sounds of aircraft are approaching.

All of them knew that the clone wars have come to Maridan, like a virtual hell.

Also understand that the Lurmen may not survive if they win, the odds are not looking to good but at least the weapon is gone.

* * *

><p><strong>:Meanwhile above Maridan in space:<strong>

Five Republic class Venator ships come out of hyper space, lead by the flag ship of the dragon corps the 606th the Absolution. They find on their scanners to find 4 Separatist ships, three of them are headed to the surface one is staying in orbit. Jedi General Judas Malsestro head to the fighter bays to get into his fighter the white colored with eyes dotted around the fighter as it's called the eyes of the Miralukan.

The Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor is a designed fighter especially for him following along his astromech droid R2-D14 who pops into the droid slot of the star fighter. Waiting for him is Ghost and the wild eights fighter squadron of the 606th. Judas has already given his orders to attack.

"All right boys" shouted Judas as he sat in his seat on his fighter and put on a special visor to handle space battles "Let's give them our roar."

The clones pilots roared in approval and speed away to with their General out of the starship.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 18 The Roar of the Dragon Corps**

* * *

><p>War comes to Maridan<p>

With successful destruction

Of the Defiblator cannon

The Jedi and their allies

Face something else

However in War that

Is a different story

The Dragon Corps

Known as the 606th

Have finally arrived at Maridan

Will they be able to save the day

We will have to wait and see….

* * *

><p><strong>:Maridan Current time:<strong>

On an outer rim world of Maridan is a grassy and forested home world of the Amanin species. Maridun went unnoticed for many years, and so was considered a haven by those who knew of its existence. The planet would serve as a haven for the Lurmen who sought to escape the Clone Wars, by escaping their home planet of Mygeeto however the native Amanini are savage and war like on their planet however the Amanin stood two to three meters tall, and had bright yellow and green skin, arms long enough to reach the ground, and very short legs. They were found in the galaxy at large as mercenaries, heavy laborers and wilderness scouts.

Then there is the Dragon Corps or also known as the 606th Legion with in the Army of the Galactic Republic. They didn't get their nickname until a few weeks later after the battle of Geonosis. Miralukan Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro has been assigned to their command. At first the clones thought he was just another Jedi, but a Jedi Miralukan is a different matter.

Judas is known as an enteric oddball, but very compassionate to the clones. What they know about Miralukan's in general they called themselves "brothers" and were considered as members of a great family and the General considered the clones of the 606th his brothers as well.

Then the 606th legion made a name for itself on several battle campaigns like Byss a deep core world, outer rim worlds like Barkhesh, Cathar, Muunilinst and several more worlds. Judas Malsestro personally gave them the nickname to honor his former master a Duinuingwuin Star dragon named Shalyx'har'ziney. Their General always mentioned his former master from time to time. Also the words stuck to the clones as well, which seemed appropriate for the dragon corps as their general would say.

"_They will hear our roar, as we bring on the fire"_

The Dragon corps motto

The clones didn't mind one bit

Because they liked the motto

But sure the Dragon corps is comprised of clones

And their General is Miralukan.

They suffered losses of their clone breathern in war.

But they keep on going…like fire.

Five Republic class Venator ships come out of hyper space, lead by the flag ship of the dragon corps the 606th the _Absolution, Harbringer _and the _Fearless. _Two other republic ships are the 501st's _Resolute _and the 327th's _Intrepid._

They pick up on their scanners to find 4 Separatist ships Frigate class; three of them are headed to the surface one is staying in orbit. Jedi General Judas Malsestro head to the fighter bays to get into his fighter the white colored with eyes dotted around the fighter as it's called the eyes of the Miralukan.

The Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor is a designed fighter especially for him following along his astromech droid R2-D14 who pops into the droid slot of the star fighter. Waiting for him is Ghost and the wild eights fighter squadron of the 606th. Judas has already given his orders to attack.

"All right boys" shouted Judas as he sat in his seat on his fighter and put on a special visor to handle space battles "Let's give them our roar."

The clone's pilots roared in approval and speed away to with their General out of the starship in their own star fighters out of the fighter bays. Other ships do the same as well in expecting an air battle at first.

The ARC-170's in which these are brand new that just came off the assembly line. the ARC-170 had a narrow spaceframe flanked by large engines. The ARC-170 also possessed an S-foil system, which helped to radiate heat, something that aided the fighter's shielding.

This also provided additional stability during atmospheric flight. Using its front deflector shield projectors to disperse heat generated from air resistance, the ARC-170 could reach supersonic speeds in atmospheric flight. A red colored strip goes from the tip of the front space fighter to the back.

Following along are a couple of BTL-B Y-wing star fighter or Y-wing Bombers for short, with colored strips of yellow and white. BTL-B model had a full covering of both the primary fuselage and engines. A bubble-turret provided clear view for the gunner, with a 360-degree field of fire. The BTL-B was designed as a bomber, using such weapons as proton bombs. The bubble-turret utilized two light ion cannons for defense against enemy starfighters. It also was equipped with two medium laser cannons mounted on the front of the starfighter.

The Arc trooper squadron known as the Wild Eights followed right behind their General in Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor, flanking behind him is are two clones in ARC-170's Ghost and Bulldozer, and another clone behind him in a Y-wing bomber is Bandit.

Also not too far away is Shadow Squadron as the squadron is lead by a clone named Broadside of the 501st. Then about a dozen or so more droid star fighters are known as Vulture or in terms in peoples understanding Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark one. They have an appearance almost bird like in some ways in the sky.

"General, we got Vulture droids inbound." Said Ghost

Judas's Aethersprite-class light interceptor visors sensors picked it as they are about 20 of them coming there way while several more are heading towards where it was reported a large energy shield is still up around some life forms.

"Copy that," said the Jedi Knight "Broadside I want you to take care of those other Vulture droids heading for that energy shield and watch your fire."

"Understood, sir." said Broadside as he went to carry out the order, by having his fighter squadron intercept the rest of the droid fighters

"All right boys let's bring on the fire," said Judas "Attack pattern Delta omega six."

"Yes sir," said all the clones

Judas controls his fighter to take point as he fires his lasers into several Vulture droids, the lasers collide into the metal and cause damage as several of them drop like flies to the grassy ground below. Ghost and Bulldozer do what they do best, Bulldozer watches as Ghost draws attention to several to the Vulture droids, and then as the flying droids take the bait Bulldozer fires his lasers as several of them drop like flies to the ground.

Then both clones use the controls to make 180 degree turns as a couple of Vulture droids tried to over take them however they slam into each other instead. Judas then flips the throttle to do a barrel roll like maneuver in which he is firing his lasers as they slam into more Vulture droids for they explode in mid-air as pieces of debris fall to the ground.

"Great move, General." said Ghost who shot several more down out of the sky.

"Thanks, now" said the Miralukan "Bandit, snowman, smokey and rage take out that Frigate, Admiral, time to bring down the rain and quickly."

The roars of yes sir are said.

Then the _Absolution, Harbinger _and the _Fearless _opened fired at the Frigate as the hull of the ship buckled from the small explosions. Then they spotted firing as the Y-wing Bombers using their proton bombs opened fired on the Frigate causing multiple of explosions that rocked the ship even more until it couldn't withstand the damage anymore as whoever lost control on the inside as the vessel was sent pluming to the planet below at a mountain range in which it exploded into pieces as echoes of the blast can be heard all around.

"Yeah that showing them," said Ghost

"Keep it up boys we got more to do." Said the Jedi knight

The clone started shooting another Separatist frigate by using his lasers to disable the engines, Judas and his fighter the eyes of the Miralukan fired upon the bridge of the frigate as lasers slammed along the side. Then the clone known as Bulldozer fired upon the underbelly of the Frigate and blasted with his lasers as fire erupted on the ship. Then the fire of turbo lasers from the _Resolute_ as it finished the frigate off with several shots as the vessel exploded as well. That left two more in which these frigates

What are Anakin and the others doing? Back at the Lurmen village in which it survived a bombardment from a deadly weapon. However that was resolved by the mysterious stranger known as J.B they knew little about him except for what he has done so far.

The Lurmen on the other hand are at shock and awe mode as what they can hear and see off in the distance away from their village as they knew one day the clone wars would reach here it would be only a matter of time. Tee Watt Kaa just stood there and sighed deeply he felt he could escape war.

He was wrong.

But now they didn't know what to do.

"See, what menace you brought to this planet." said the Lurmen leader "You Jedi, don't think about the repercussions of your actions in this war."

"Look, don't blame us." said the Jedi Padawan "we did our best and we won't leave you behind to die."

"What do we do now?" asked Wag Too "Your forces and the Separatists are fighting right now." Everyone can hear echoes of gunfire and everything else in the background.

"I agree we won't leave you behind or let you to die." nodded Secura "You have our word as a Jedi."

"And we'll fight until our last dying breath." Said Bly

The other clones including Rex roared in approval.

"Besides all of us only live twice." said the secret agent "Once when we are born, and once when we stare death in the face."

"J.B, I think you should remain here." said Anakin "Your projectile weapon is useless against droid and that vehicle of yours in the _Resolute_ hanger. Also you did use Ventress's light saber to destroy that weapon."

"Skywalker someone like him isn't fully defenseless" said the Twi'lek "I believe he has a few surprises in store."

"Masters." said Ahsoka who pointed in the sky "Vulture droids inbound."

"Well now it's got interesting…just great." muttered the chosen one as he ignited his light saber.

All of a sudden a barrage of lasers from their left in the sky slam into the Vulture droids and one by one explode as they drop to the ground. Broadside's fighter squadron has shot down several Vulture droid fighters along with a few Hyena droids as well.

They fly overhead the shield as several Republic gun ships land nearby the village as squads of clones pour out of the Gun ships. White armored clones rush toward the Jedi, with their weapons ready to fight. One clone trooper saluted them all this is Clone Commander Boxx of the 606th, along with him is the clone lieutenant called Denial of the 501st.

"Sirs," said Boxx "we have a large droid battalion coming this way."

"What type?" asked Anakin

"Most B1's, Super's commando's and rollies" said Denial

"All right then let's take the fight to them." said Secura, whom ignited her light saber "Shall we."

Everyone nodded in approval.

"I'll join in as well." said 007 "Beats standing around and doing nothing."

"Are you sure." Asked the chosen one

James Bond simply nodded in silence.

Then Boxx spoke up to everyone "All right you heard the Generals, let those droids hear our roar as we bring on the fire….let's go, go."

Everyone ran through the shield to head off the droid army approaching the Lurmen village. In the air smoke and fire can be felt along with debris on the ground, several Republic star fighters are shot down. Ship in the air is engaging in a serious fire fights. The clones and Jedi rush toward where the advancing droid army is coming along with James Bond who is going into the fire himself he has another surprise of his own in the form of the sword of Atlantis but these people would call these objects light sabers.

He found the name a little ridiculous however it doesn't matter at the moment, he paced himself by jogging with the Jedi as they seem more faster than him and the clones as well decked out in their armor but he kept right with them.

Meanwhile Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro has just shot down more enemy fighters along with his fighter squadron; Ghost and Bulldozer are working great as a team as some other clone pilots join in to do a series of maneuvers to fool the droid star fighters. One by one these droid fighters go down in either damage or explosions in mid air by missiles and lasers. Judas is told some sort of large droid army has landed has landed he already ordered his men to go down there as he will join his men shortly to fight side by side with them. The rookie clone's who are manning their own fighters did fairly well as a few of them are shot down right out of the sky also.

"General." said Raid the clone flying along next to him "A Frigate is trying to escape."

Judas's expression hardened at those words.

Escape.

Not a chance.

Not again

Not ever.

Not like what happened on the battle of Muunilinst.

"Like the Galaxy it's not" said the Miralukan "Pattern Alpha 401…go."

R2-D14 whistled in a response.

Judas smiled "Ha, you said it little buddy."

The clones obey as Judas flies alone to the left side of the frigate and fires his lasers, Ghost, Bandit, Bulldozer, Raid and Mraz continue to fire on the Separatist frigate from multiple of sides confusing the enemy from shooting properly at their targets. The frigate is on fire as the ship struggles to even get into orbit until finally it explodes far in mid air.

All the debris fall to the ground below in some sort of large forest, Judas swung his fighter around to check for any more enemy fighters however there appears not to be the case as the last Frigate is trying to fight back with no much luck however it did send more enemy fighters to attack the Venator class republic ships. Judas has a sense to be down on the ground with his men and the other Jedi.

"All right boys." said Judas "You think you can handle things up here, while ole Judas goes to slice some droids.

R2-D14 whistled and twittered in a response.

"Yeah I agree with you on that." said Malsestro.

"Just say the word and those clankers in the air are gone" said Ghost

"The word is given and may the force be with you….now go and show them the fire." said the Miralukan.

The cries of yes sir are heard and so Judas controls his star fighter to go in a different direction as he is joined by republic gun ships who go in the direction of the droid army as sounds of gun fire are heard in which a battle has just started. The Jedi, clones consisting of well over 300 including James Bond are making the first move as the droid army is advancing towards their position. The sounds of a thud noise can be heard in the background in which it comes from marching metal feet from droids.

Then first wave of droids came at their position considering first of Droid commandos, with droid blasters including one a droid captain who has a small bladed sword. Anakin Skywalker is the first to rush in and engage these commando droids, he used his blue blade to deflect several shots aimed at his head with a force jump he landed behind the commando droid and with a side slash chops off the torso of the droid, then followed by driving his light saber into the head of the droid to make sure it doesn't function anymore. His hands tightened on his blade as a couple of B1 battle droids came to his left as he used force speed to deflect their shots and send them right back at them. The shots knocked down two of them and several more are sliced up by Anakin's blade

His padawan followed along by using her speed to out flank the droids as she takes on a couple of supers, these supers are shooting at her with their forearm blasters including one of them aimed a rocket at her. She force pushed the one super backwards as the super battle droid tumbled down to the ground as the same time the rocket is launched in the air. As fast it was launched in the air it came pluming down right back at the super battle droid including a couple right next to them as they exploded to bits leaving a small crater on the ground. The Togruta Padawan joined in with her master to slice up several more B1 droids using her skill and speed to out maneuver them, now she focused right into the battle for she knows this is intense.

The Twi'lek Aayla Secura is skilled in the blade just like Anakin, she does a force jump to stand on top of a commando droid, twists it's head around then using her blade to drive it into it's head. Then leaping off of the commando droid another one came to her left with a blade and tried to slice her head off. But her quick skill and her athleticism to dodge and side step as she twirled her blade around with her hands and sliced off the head of the commando droid, then she does several slashes to make sure it stays down. Then she takes on a few B1 battle droids and using her quickness to slice them up while deflecting with her blade. Then she joins up with Anakin and Ashoka to help out with them.

Aayla Secura, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are engaging several droids at once. Anakin ducks as Ahsoka force jumps off of his back and leaps up in the air as she slide slashed a Commando droid as it splits into two pieces. Anakin and Aayla rush quickly into two directions to face small crowds of droids consisting between 10 and 15 of them.

Their blades deflect the droid blaster lasers and send them back to confuse them. Aayla rolls to the ground and pierces her blade into one and then using a force push to knock a couple more of them and slicing them to bit. The droids backed off a bit in fearing of being slashed to bits. Anakin slices and dices into several battle droids, using his unique skill in the to slice them to bits. These droids backed off as well but face the wrath of Ahsoka's blade

What are the clones and James Bond are doing?

The clones lead by Boxx, Denial, Rex, Bly who are followed by other clones including the others who survived here are fairing very well. Rex is using his mini blasters to shoot several battle droids, then a crab droid caught his attention, he rolled to the right as a laser shots were sent over his head. He grabs a grenade and throws it quickly as the crab droid stops to pay attention suddenly it exploded.

Rex smiled under his helmat but there is more to do. Boxx and Bly are holding their own fairly well as they are blasting droids back to back. Both of them ducked as two commando droids shoot at each other causing their bodies to be riddled with laser shots. Then Boxx and Bly shoot them on the ground to make sure. Finally they go on the offensive several clones get hit by droid blaster fire but only lucky shots as they get back up to fight some more, like in the shoulder or the leg but clones are known to be tough as they keep on fighting.

James Bond sees what they call a Commando droid that some of the information provided to him that was only written words. The commando droid draws out a sharp blade and leaps up as to do a leaping slash upon the secret agent. 007 side steps to his right to avoid being hit, the sharp blade is stuck on the ground as James grabs the droid's blaster and shot the body of the droid with several volleys.

The droid is riddled with holes until he shots it right between the eyes. Then he sees another one running towards him, he grabbed the sharp blade and launched it in the air as the sharp object sails even some more until slamming into the head of the droid, then Bond continues to shot the droids body as the head lays on the ground until the droid is down for good.

Then he hears noises approaching him as two metal balls are coming towards his position, then stop, raises their shields and fire upon him. The secret agent had a feeling he has to run and so he did as these metal ball droids are shooting at him so more as he moved from left to right to confuse them. He rolled to the grassy ground and just remembered he still has the sword of Atlantis with him.

He understands it's time to bring out his secret weapon. So now he draws it out of his pocket, ignites the weapon with a push of a button as a gray blade is humming and glowing in some form of plasma energy. He can see as he got up those rolling metal balls who transform into droids are still looking for him. James found a path and started to run. These droids transformed into their ball forms to give chase.

Now James Bond stopped rather quickly and when as these rolling droids tried to stop the secret agent does an overhead slash of one as it split into pieces and a stabbing thrust to another in which it goes to pieces as well. He had to admit he is growing quite fond of this blade, however he still prefers a gun anytime. The secret agent has had some sword fighting in the past and now it's proven useful. He ran away from the scene of the mess and parts scattered on the ground. He glanced back for only a moment.

"Pardon me if I don't cut to the chase." Quipped, James Bond in which he ran to go help out his allies.

Did he consider them his allies?

He prefers to work alone.

However in war everyone must work as a team

He still doesn't trust them.

But that doesn't mean he can help out in anyway he can

James Bond continued to move as echoes of gunfire, explosions and shooting can be heard in the background. Carrying in his right hand is the sword of Atlantis as it's still glowing. Overhead of him a speeding star fighter races towards the battle site as allied forces are still engaging the droid army.

Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro flew over a certain someone as he can sense the force coming from this person, but he put all thoughts aside for later as he is coming up upon the battle field in where the ground forces are engaged in a nasty battle. He has his blade ready for a fight.

"Ok, good buddy we are coming up on the ground battle." said the Miralukan "I'll jump out to help while you go back to the ship."

R2-D14 twittered dutifully and whistled as well.

"Yeah I know but who's counting, stand ready good buddy." Said Judas as his visor picked up several super battle droids are about to aim their cannons at the three Jedi. Then he pressed a button in which his lasers shoot off a series of deadly barrages that blast the super battle droids to pieces. Then the Miralukan places his visor on the seat as the cock pit opens and stands up putting on his gold painted mask fairly quickly.

He can fell the air rushing through him and hear one thing he has heard before battle. He put those thought aside and jumped out of his star fighter. Then he ignited his blade as he came down to slice a commando droid to bits as it split into two rights near Anakin, Ahsoka and Aayla. As all three of them looked surprised,

"Hey how's it going." Said Judas who stands right next to him "What never seen a flying blind man before?"

"We do now." Smiled the chosen one who force pushed several droids to the ground as clone with a rocket launcher shot a rocket at the grounded droids in which they exploded into bits.

"Master Malsestro." nodded the Jedi padawan who sliced two droids to bits.

"Hello Judas." Smiled the Twi'lek as she deflected a shot from a droid

Judas sniffed the air a bit and heard several droids to his left as he unleashed black lighting fairly quickly. The battle droids are struck by lighting and fall to the ground as all of them are off line. Ahsoka looked alarmed at that but Anakin and Aayla knew what black lighting is from what Judas had told them about it in the past.

"Positively shocking huh and Aayla, did you master bate in your sleep again." grinned the Miralukan "Or is that smell from animal droppings." Miralukans do have a good sense of smell.

"Oh shut up Judas and focus on the battle." frowned the Twi'lek as Judas guessed the answer already from the tone in her voice.

Anakin chuckled while dodging a droid shot aimed for his leg "Judas you never change." He shook his head at that.

"Yeah Judy guy focus." Said the smiling Padawan

"Ahsoka." warned the chosen one.

Judas laughed as he sliced through several droids with his blade "Cute…real cute, you know the way you three fight together you should be some form of team."

All three Jedi just blink with blank expressions at that.

"Like that will ever happen." Rolled the eyes of the padawan

Anakin and Aayla share a moment's glare as if their thinking the same thing but however anything can happen, but brushed it aside in their minds as common humor from the Miralukan Jedi.

Suddenly as Anakin hacked and slashed two more droids, a commando droid is about to get a drop on him. A metal blade sails right past him and slices right through the head of the commando droid. Anakin switched to his left and sliced the droid with his blade as he saw the mysterious person known as J.B running towards their position with a gray blade that astounded him it's almost looks like a Darksaber that he studied about when he was a Padawan.

Aayla and Ahsoka noticed this as well as the young Padawan's eyes narrowed at that. A few Darksabers are known to exist. But she focused more on the battle like she should be doing. More clones joined in the battle as some droid's are left and the last Separatist frigate is trying to make a getaway however it's being fired upon by all directions until it explodes in mid-air causing much debris to fall on the tall grassy ground below.

"All right, let's take care the rest of these droids…shall we." said Judas "Hey dude good job over there." The Miralukan used his force sight ability to get a glance at the stranger in which the force is surrounding him in a mysterious way, but he still didn't understand what is it about.

Everybody nodded in agreement. In which everyone pressed on their attack as one by one the droids fall it took roughly an hour to get ride of the last of the droids until finally the battle had stopped. It was a hard fought victory on this planet and despite everything that has happened. The Lurmen remained unharmed as they stayed in their village with the shield still up, while looking at one nasty battle; they were all relieved that it ended. During that time afterwards the wounded is being taken away in gun ships, the fires are being put out and the droid bodies are being melted down, and then shipped off the planet for other uses.

The Lurmen stand there as they watch two clone commanders, a clone Captain, four Jedi and the stranger known as J.B. with the sun at their backs walk towards the village like something out of an old western movie. However only James Bond would know what old western movies are. The wind blew as well and the shield is lowered by Ahsoka. Wag Too, Tee Watt Kaa, and Tub stand in the middle of the village. The Lurman leader just sighed at this deeply as he witnessed once again the horrors of war. Hopefully the experience doesn't take a toll on his people.

But he understands everything will be quiet once the Jedi leave for good.

Hopefully they never come back.

But he could be wrong.

At least they cleaned up the battlefield near their village except for the hole.

"Now you have our thanks Jedi and clones and….uh J.B. isn't it" said the Lurmen leader "Now please get the hell out of here….ugh you've done enough."

"My father doesn't mean to be rude." shook the head of Wag Too. "But thanks for saving us."

"It's what any Jedi would do." shrugged the shoulders of the Padawan "being humble is what we are."

"She's right." nodded the chosen one "We better get going."

"We will leave you in peace." said Secura "May the force be with you."

"Yeah but who knows what the future holds." smiled the Miralukan "We might come back some day to do more damage."

"Now what did I, just—"the Lurmen leader stopped a mid sentence and realized the Jedi is making an attempt a humor "Never mind, goodbye."

"Have fun with the swimming pool." said the secret agent.

Then they all walk off as Republic ships are over head like cowboys riding off in the sunset but more like space cowboys. Anakin Skywalker, Aayla Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Judas Malsestro and James Bond get into separate republic gun ships and fly away in the sky along with other clones in gun ships as well.

* * *

><p><strong>:Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Galaxy: <strong>

A _Consular_-class cruiser has just dropped out of hyperspace after receiving orders to rendezvous with a prison shuttle for they have Asajj Ventress in a bacta Tank and Nute Gunray in ray shields. Suddenly everything seemed quiet as the clone crew is going about their business waiting, then the ship is rocket by several rumbles that hit the hull and spike like object plow on the inside.

The clone crew is ready for battle as Commando and Super Battle droids come pouring out ready to strike at their targets also an organic is with them. A small fire fight occurs as well in which the droids trade shots with the clones but it appears the clones are on the end of a losing battle in which one by one they drop like flies.

Her name is Callista Dooku daughter of count Dooku.

She spots a couple of clones shooting at her as she relieves her red light saber as it glows and hums in pure but dangerous beauty. She deflected their shots and came running right at them by using force speed. She ran across the side of the wall and sliced one in half, another clone attempted to charge her as she sliced off his arm as it went flying to the ground. She then kicked him in the head with her low heeled shoe and she used force choke to crush his throat. Then she whipped her hair around and turned a corner as the Commando Droid Captain came up to her.

"Mistress, all the clones are dead." said the Droid Captain.

"Find Gunray, I'll find that useless assassin." said Callista in a calm tone

"Roger, Roger." nodded the droid who carried out her orders

Callista Dooku used the force to sense in where to find Ventress, and then she got a lock as she is in the medical bay in a bacta tank. The daughter of Dooku calmly walks in a serious manner as her low heeled shoes click the metal floors. She is flanked by two Magna guards who wield their own staff life weapons as their metal feet click the floors. About a few minutes later they come upon the medical bay and situated in a bacta tank is Ventress who also has a force collar on. She found the dead bodies of clones but she isn't concern with that.

"Get her out of there." said the daughter of Dooku "We'll take her back to the ship to be healed."

Both magna guards nodded and do as they are told as Callista Dooku stands there watching and moments later they take her away. The droid commando captain appeared to Callista.

"Mistress, it would be best to come see this for yourself." said the droid commando.

"Very well." said Callista

Callista Dooku followed the droid commando captain as the other droids moved out of the way so she will pass, she folded her arms behind her back as she walked in a determined manner as she holds a position of authority of her own among the Separatists. She walked down several hallways until finally coming upon the cells, all of the ray shields are down but the real question is why hasn't Nute Gunray come out of his cell yet and made any complaints.

Then the droid captain stopped and pointed its metal finger to the cell as she took a look. Then she found him inside but not alive, she took out a small ringed device and activated it as her father in holographic form appeared.

"My daughter do you have Ventress and Gunray." asked Count Dooku

"Ventress is being brought back to the ship," said the female Dooku "However Gunray is a different matter as I will show you."

She puts up the holographic device to show her father as he frowned slightly at that.

"Interesting" muttered the count "I must discuss this with my master, my Daughter you've done well."

"Gunray's body is no further use for us." said lady Dooku "It serves no purpose anymore."

"Agreed, return to the ship." Said the count as he watched her daughter bow slightly and his holographic form disappears.

Then she clips it back onto her belt and walks away calmly the droids followed her back to the crafts that are latched on the ship and take off back to the Separatist war ship nearby. Nute Gunray's body is in the cell as his neck is wrapped around like a noose with some form of cloth and his body is situated in the air as his eyes roll back into his head and his tongue hangs out. Blood what appears to be blood is trickling down from his mouth onto the metal floor as a pool of blood is seen. Moments later, a flash of light and fire as explosions rocked the ship and the ship is split apart until millions of pieces are floating in space. Including what is left of Nute Gunray's charred remains that will remain lost in space in the fullness of time.

* * *

><p><strong>:The Earth Dimension, outside of London 0:1:30:0 am hours early morning: <strong>

M or better known as Lady Admiral Barbara Mawdsley is sitting in a turn on the century chair in the home of the original M known as Mycroft Holmes. At the table is a cup of tea in which it's hot in which steam is rising in the air. It has been at least a day since he had heard from her man James Bond.

The last thing she heard from him is going to some mysterious island in the south Pacific however no place such exist however there was a lot of seismic activity that resulted in a massive earthquake of 9.5 magnitude, in that general vicinity. She grew increasingly annoyed that Mycroft isn't giving her any details and now he calls her in the dead of the early morning. She tapped her foot and waited for him to come back into the room.

Then Mycroft shows up and sits down across from her.

"_About damn time." _though M.

"If you're wondering why I called you in the early morning." said Mycroft "There is a reason."

"Oh it better be a bloody good reason, now where is? Bond and when he will be back?" asked M.

Mycroft simply nodded and explained the whole thing as M's eyes widened at that, she found it complete boulder dash. But she has a feeling he is telling the truth as her predecessor Miles Meservy always told her to trust Mycroft after all he is the brother of Sherlock Holmes. M still has a frowned and annoyed look on her face as if Mycroft told her some tale of science fiction nonsense but could tell if it's true if someone can elaborate his. She just shook her head at this.

"If you were one of my agents I would have to have you committed to an insane asylum." said M "However I have a feeling you are telling the truth Miles always said to trust you. But do you have anyone else to tell it."

"Yes, M I do." said Mycroft "Did you hear it all, my friend?"

"Indeed I did." spoke a voice out of nowhere and suddenly the room lit up a bit, as M's eyes gazed upon she never believes in for she found it to be completely superstitious "Her feelings are understandable."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" asked M as she stood up "Is his some form of trick."

"I assure you Barbra, this is no trick." said the mysterious person "I am as real as you can see me."

"Well then who are you?" growled M in annoyance at the person or thing using her first name.

"My name is Jinn. Qui-gon Jinn" said the force ghost.

M and Mycroft Holmes shared glares as Qui-gon Jinn went on to explain further about the situation


	19. Chapter 19

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 19 Meeting the Jedi Council **

* * *

><p><strong>:The Resolute, In hyperspace current time: <strong>

A circling mixture of color and light can be seen from anyone looking out the window. In the cargo hold of the Venator class star ship James Bond's car the Aston Martin Halo Interceptor is parked near Anakin's personal craft the Twilight. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano stand there as he is gazing upon the machinery. He is rubbing his chin like his old master does, while his Padawan stands there looking at him wondering what is he thinking.

However she is a little curious in what other features this vehicle has besides transforming into some form of what J.B had told her a helicopter whatever that is. J.B went to go take a shower in one of the ships showers to clean himself up, besides the _Resolute_ four other ships are heading back to coruscant.

"Master, what are you thinking?" asked the Padawan.

"I was just thinking what else can this vehicle of his can do, did he say anything else." said Anakin

Both Master and Padawan walk up to the vehicle, open the door and both of them sit inside. Anakin found the vehicle to be very normal looking as if he is having doubts about this.

"Snips what button turns on the….uh?" asked the chosen one "The stereo system."

"Be careful master, J.B did tell me that one button activates the passenger ejector seat." said the Togruta.

"A passenger ejector seat," said Anakin "Is he joking, snips."

"No." shook the head of the Padawan "I think this button turns on the stereo system." He finger inches closer to the button.

"Uh, Ahsoka….are you sure that is-" said Anakin The padawan presses the button "A good ideeeaaaaaaa"

Anakin is launched in the air, bounces off the wall and slides to the ground as a shadow looms over him in which he looks upwards. Ahsoka ran over along with Aayla who walked in the room with Judas and the clones.

"Nice of you to drop in Mister Skywalker" grinned the secret agent "And now Miss Tano you understand the concept of passenger ejector." The Padawan nods at this and Anakin gets up looking annoyed.

"What kind of idiot?" growled, Anakin "Put something like that into a vehicle!"

"The same idiot who suggested the idea in the first place." said 007 "Namely me."

"Oh." Said Anakin who rubbed the back of his head "No problem"

Everyone chuckled at that.

James Bond understands to be a little open to people but not that much.

After all this is war.

Spies are everywhere.

He isn't paranoid

But it always pays to keep an eye on things.

"I don't know dude," said Judas who is touching James's vehicle "A land vehicle like this sounds pretty boring, pod racers and speeders are a lot more fun."

"Let me ask you this can any of those vehicles turn invisible." Said 007

Everyone glared at him as if he is crazy.

"I'll take all of your silence as a no." smiled James "Perhaps I will show you another time, however I will turn on the stereo system…any preference you like to listen to."

"We Jedi rarely listen to music, J.B" said Secura

"I did hear that Senator Amidalla is an excellent singer, but that is a rumor." said the Jedi Padawan

Both Judas and Anakin glared at Ahoska.

"Just put on something that is Kriffen fantastic, something that uh….rocks I think." said Judas

James Bond nodded and walked to his car as he sat down, then he used the stereo systems music selection list that Q put in and of course he went through the selection of what the masked fellow just told him.

James is more interested in classical music but he can tolerate other types of music. Then he found a song that this Malsestro would be interested in considering he talks like some California surfer and is very badly dressed.

I am the shadow,

And the smoke in your eyes,

I am the ghost,

That hides in the night

Wait, wait a minute take a step back

You got to think twice before you react so stay,

Stay a little while because the promise

I kept is the road to exile HEY!

What's the circumstance?

You'll never be great without taking a chance so wait,

You waited too long had your hands in your pocket

when you should been gone.

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

One push is all you'll need Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

Fist first philosophy Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

We watch with wounded eyes Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

So I hope you recognize Out on the front line don't worry

I'll be fine the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness so long to the regret

And now I see the world through diamond eyes

DAMN! damn it all down took one to the chest without even a sound

So WHAT! what are you worth the things you love or the people you hurt

HEY!, it's like de ja vu a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose so wait,

It's the exception to the rule every one of us in

EXPENDABLE

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

One push is all you'll need

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

Fist first a philosophy

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM

We watch with wounded eyes

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

So I hope you recognize

Out on the front line don't worry

I'll be fine the story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

So long to the regret and now

I know that I'm alive

Out on the front line don't worry I'll be fine

The story is just beginning

I say goodbye to my weakness

So long to the regret and now

I see the world through diamond eyes

Every night of my life

I watch angels fall from the sky

Every time that the sun still sets

I pray they don't take mine

James Bond is tapped on the shoulder by the Twi'lek Aayla Secura as he shuts off the music for a bit as everyone else wondered what that music is. He told them its _diamond eyes by shinedown_. The one called Malsestro seemed to like it and everyone else is puzzled by the lyrics but the secret agent assured them that he has many more songs in his stereo system for later. Then Anakin cleared his throat as if he is about to speak.

"Now, what do you know about the force?" asked the chosen one.

"Very little from what information I have gathered and seen so far," said Bond "It's some sort of ability of being force sensitive of empathic, telepathic, telekinetic and telekinesis powers. This involves how high the mini-chlorines in a person's body and I take it takes plenty of training to actually use those abilities of yours if I am not mistaken."

All the Jedi nodded.

"Yo, J.B" said Judas "You did left out that some species are force sensitive, like my people the Miralukans and several others."

"Ah, I take it your not fully human." said 007.

Judas nodded and went on to explain all about the Miralukans, detail by detail as the secret agent just continued to listen carefully. Along with that Anakin, Aayla and some tips from Ahsoka explained the force from their point of view as he found it to be very interesting as he began to wonder if he had the force.

However James knows that may not be possible because he wasn't born in this dimension. Aayla demonstrated the use of the force by concentrating and force lifting up in the air a metal crate. James Bond found that he more curious, it would explain all that rumbling when the both of them had sex out in the planes of Maridan.

"Now you understand." said Anakin

"But of course, but ask me this you people can sense the force from anyone or practically see it." said 007 "Would that mean I have the force as well."

Anakin, Aayla and Ahoska shrugged their shoulders except for Judas who stands there staring at him.

"The force is surrounding you like a nexus" said Judas in a mysterious way as he doesn't understand it but he'll have to check up on the information "more like swirling torrent of the force, but you using the force would seem to be impossible."

James glared at himself as he looked around, he sees nothing and found nothing and sniffed himself as well "Uh, right but it must be my deodorant….it happens when I put too much on." He continued speaking "I would like to store my vehicle in your temple once I talk to this Yoda fellow you mentioned."

All of them snorted at that.

"I'm going to check on my men." Said Judas "The battle was tough and they had some injuries but we won."

"I'm going to the bridge, we'll be in Coruscant soon J.B the Jedi council would like a word with you including master Yoda." said Anakin as he walked away but side by side with Judas Malsestro. "Coming snips."

"Sure thing skyguy and J.B, I would like to listen to some more music later." Ahsoka walked away with them as well

"Once again it's just you and I Miss Secura." said James "Would you can to dance to a song."

Aayla Secura felt pretty embarrassed in which she hasn't danced to anything in a long time, but she cracked a smile and has grown fond of him. She still can sense he can hide his emotions and is a complete mystery to anyone. She figured that is what he does for a living and he has a look that he doesn't trust anyone.

But she needed to learn more about him, for now she will wait perhaps he will open up more to her after all they did made love on Maridan. As she found him very attractive, love in war isn't easy but she is willing to give it a try however it almost worked with Kit Fisto. But she's moved on from him.

"Perhaps later J.B and uh….I haven't danced since I was a child." said Secura "Thank you anyway but I'll check up on my troops as well." She waved as she joined the others as the clone commanders left with them in silence and confusion.

"Judas" whispered Anakin while walking with him "Were you sure about that."

"No lie dude," whispered Judas as he is walking with his friend "You do remember what I told you about my people."

Anakin nodded and whispered "Yeah I do, I've always trusted your ability Judas…it does make some sense."

"Uh-huh." Whispered Judas "Maybe we can ask Pad to hold a concert for her singing." Chuckled the Miralukan

Anakin chuckled as well "Right." As he wondered if the rumor is true that his secret wife can sing, he will have to ask her later.

* * *

><p><strong>:The outer rim territories, The Planet<strong> **Serenno current time:**

Within the D'astan sector at the system of Serenno resides a planet of great importance for the Separatists. It's known for the aristocratic counts of Serenno which it's governed by six great houses like Dooku's who has the most say on this planet, along with houses of Naljui and Demici.

This planet is considered the wealthiest planet when it was aliened with the Republic and still is now in which it is currently aliened with the Separatists. Serenno is a lush beautiful world with trees, mountains and among other places to see. The capitol of Serenno is Carannia which its citizens are known for having Anti-Republic tendencies.

The sun shines upon this world as it's a blue but sunny day out, except for one place in particular that is the home of Count Dooku family. A Sith Lord and the Head of State of the Separatists, lush rain forests and a mountain rage surrounds the Dooku family home. Most of the place has a fancy ziggurat design and looks completely polished.

Tall spires stand tall including the main home of the Dooku family in which it has a gloomy appearance to it. Inside Count Dooku stand down on his chair at his desk and next to him is his daughter Callista Dooku as they waited for Ventress to show up after being fully healed in being in a bacta tank for several hours.

Hours prior both of them had a conversation with Lord Sidious, Callista is well aware of Lord Sidious's real identity she did held him with much respect, but she didn't fear him. She is well aware of his plans for Skywalker. A few times she got strange glances from the dark lord of the Sith as if the man is somewhat attracted to her in which she can sense he is, it almost made her gag that some dirty old man has taken a liking to her.

Of course she is very beautiful like her mother before she died, that was the first sign that drove her father to the dark side. Then of course it was Qui-gon Jinn who she met at a younger age who she called her an uncle of sorts. Her father never wanted her to be trained as a Jedi more like the ways of the force and other interests in which her father is grooming her to be the next countess of House Dooku.

Of course during their conversation a mysterious stranger defeated Ventress and possibility tortured Nute Gunray. Callista contacted a few of her sources within the Trade Federation to check on Gunray's vast wealth including many hidden bank accounts. Her sources haven't reported back yet. She is patient so Callista can wait.

On Serenno she is deeply respected and feared by the citizens, Ventress who she regards as nothing more than completely useless always beats her in bouts to make sure she knows her place. She hasn't met General Grevious yet but from what she has heard about him the cyborg general is very good at lightsaber skills.

Then the front doors slide open from the end of the room as a female figure appeared. Asajj Ventress walked in with a slight limp in her step after being shot in the leg about a couple of days ago. Her wounds have healed thanks to the advanced medical facility on Serenno that treated her. It wasn't costly at all.

Ventress almost gave off a snarl at seeing Callista Dooku oh how she hated her master's daughter but she holds a lot of respect despite Ventress being defeated over and over by her master's daughter. It infuriated her to the point that she wanted to strike her down at times but Callista's senses are just as strong as her father's is so she dares not do that.

Ventress goes to one knee and bows to her master, then looks up at the both of them in which they show frowns upon their faces.

"My lady, master." said Ventress

"My father tasked you with a very important mission." said the female dooku "And you made a mess of things."

"Being defeated by a mere stranger doesn't go well for me, child." said the count "Perhaps I was wrong in choosing you as an apprentice."

"No, master I was simply unprepared to handle the stranger" said Ventress

Both Dooku's frowned at that and shook their heads.

"Father, perhaps she needs more training." said the female dooku "So she doesn't become so useless to you."

Ventress snarled as her rage is boiling at Callista.

"I agree and Ventress," said Dooku "You will calm your rage, it is good you are using your anger to make you stronger but don't let it blind you at your task."

"Yes master." nodded Ventress.

"Father, are you sensing what I am sensing from Ventress." said Callista

"Yes," nodded the count "Fear and a little of love."

"No, I don't fear nor love anyone, my only goal is to hate the Jedi." said Ventress "Give me a chance to prove myself let me kill that stranger I will have his head."

Callista rolled her eyes "Your lying but that is what I expect from a whining child."

Ventress eyes narrowed as they are filled with rage

"In due time you will," smirked the sith Lord "I said before you must be worthy to be my apprentice."

Then the doors slide open at the front doors of Dooku's family estate, a large figure appeared. He is tall between 6 ft 5 and 7 feet tall. He was once known as Qymaen jai Sheelal a species from the planet Kalee in which they are called Kaleesh who once did battle with creatures known as the Huk. He was once huminoid until an accident occurred as he is transformed into the cyborg known as General Grevious.

He wore a cloak that hides his light saber collection, he has a skull like mask he has worn since his days battling the huk and his body is fully cybernetic as his feet made thudding noises on the floor and he has a slight cough when he walks almost like bronchitis.

General Grevious notices the assassin Ventress who he doesn't like very much, Count Dooku who he respects and a mysterious woman he doesn't know. He bumped into Ventress as he walks by her and kneels out of respect.

"My lord." said Grevious in a deep raspy voice

"Ah, General Grevious so I finally get to meet you." said Callista as she condidentally walked up to the cyborg "Too bad about not killing Kit Fisto, but killing his former padawan is a start at least you can be useful for something unlike a certain hot-headed child ."

"Who are you?" asked Grevious while laughing a little bit in which Ventress frowned at those words "I do not know you."

"General I like to introduce my daughter Callista Dooku." said Dooku

"Ah, my humblest apologies," said the droid general who kissed her on her hand "My lady it is a pleasure in meeting you."

Ventress could almost gag at that in showing her respect.

"Now that we have the introductions over with and done, now let's focus on the state of the war." said the count "And Ventress I will have a task for you soon, do not fail me when I assigned this task to you."

"She will fail, that is for certain." Muttered Callista while Grevious laughed at those words in which Ventress grew even more angrier than before.

* * *

><p><strong>:The Planet Coruscant, current time:<strong>

At the center of the galaxy, the gleaming towers of Coruscant symbolize the power and prosperity of Republic civilization—the result of thousands of years of progress and democracy. Coruscant has been capital of the Republic since its founding more than twenty thousand years ago. Home to the Supreme Chancellor and the Galactic Senate, Coruscant is the most politically prominent planet in the galaxy.

Protected by the legendary Jedi Order, Coruscant has always been the galaxy's safest haven for law abiding citizens. All who would come in peace and partnership are welcome, and hundreds of alien species and star systems have come to be represented on Coruscant over time. These varied influences have made Coruscant the ultimate metropolis—a planet where anyone and everyone can find somewhere they belong.

Sitting at the zero point for hyperspace coordinates, Coruscant acts as the hub for all the galaxy's trade routes. Though the city-world is without natural resources, it has long relied on member systems and allies to supply the raw goods for the population's growth and prosperity. Though it has faced many difficulties in its long history, Coruscant has ever developed in a positive arc. However even at war times are not so good for the crowning jewel of the Republic.

After all five Republic Venator class ships land safely on the planet, three republic gun ships fly towards the Jedi temple carrying Knights Malsestro, Skywalker, Secura and Padawan Tano. James Bond is flying along in his Aston Martin halo interceptor as his vehicle had already transformed into.

He decided to activate the Q-cloak to avoid detection and to demonstrate his vehicle can turn invisible. The Jedi can sense he is with them and of course James is amazed how futuristic this city really is of course he just shook his head at this and figured this is a nerd's paradise. However, he did wonder where are all the trees are at?

Oddly, bizarre.

He shrugged it off as he kept on flying along side with them until he spotted some sort of tall structure up ahead. It looked like a very large fortress that looks temple like in appearance with a couple of spires, James did wonder if anyone drove into them by accident. He pushed those thoughts aside for now; the temple appears to be ziggurat construction almost like MI-6 headquarters but even bigger. The general public doesn't know back at home where MI-6 headquarters is because it's in the disguise of Universal Exports.

Does everybody know about the Jedi Temple?

He would have to say yes.

Idiots, all of them

But he had to chuckle "Babylon indeed"

The gun ships landed nearby a long stretch of steps in which main shuttle bay opened up and the gun ships went inside as James landed his vehicle inside, finally uncloaking it as the gun ships went back up in the sky as the Jedi's dismissed their clones back to the barracks.

James stepped out of the vehicle and he is motioned to follow them to the front steps of the temple known as Processional way. He had to take some stairs to get there but first he found a place to park and locked his vehicle in which he will come back for it later to be stored elsewhere for now.

He got dressed in a dark blue suit with a silky red tie and black shined leather shoes. If he is going to meet people of importance he'll dress up for the occasion, along with a pair of shades as it's quit sunny outside. He spotted statues of four interesting people, he'll learn about them later as he followed the four Jedi up the stairs and past a couple of other Jedi who are gate guards of some sorts. They glared at him as they didn't know what to make of him. He waved to them as he walked past them. James wasn't interested in talking to them

Once inside he is impressed.

Very, impressed in which he is rarely impressed by anything.

"So, when does this place apply for statehood," whistled James "Bloody hell!"

"Ha," chuckled Judas "You have to see the inside, but it's no big deal we live here."

Anakin, Ahsoka and Aayla shook their head at this.

"J.B stay with us you don't want to get lost." smiled the Jedi Padawan

"20 credits says he does." chuckled the chosen one "But still walk this way."

"He's right." nodded the Twi'lek as she smiled.

"Understood." said the secret agent as he walked inside.

Once inside the temple seemed to be calm and normal, he felt like he was in some sort of royal palace but only larger. The air is calm but a little stark and the lighting seemed to be normal. He looked over to the side for a moment and spotted numerous of kids and people training with those light sabers.

James will ask questions about that later and so he followed them until he spotted about four or five people, up ahead. One of them he recognized from Rodia the fellow he threw in the garbage. He never got his name however at the moment it does matter.

"Well the grimmest bunch of people in the galaxy, but hey they're cool." said Judas "You think any one of them can at least smile once in awhile."

"Judas," said Aayla "Don't bet on it, at least for my master anyway."

All five Jedi glare at Judas as they are well aware the Miralukan has a reputation to be a compassionate, but an eccentric oddball.

"Who are these interesting people?" asked Bond "Friends of yours."

His answer is met with silence as the four Jedi bow respectfully to the other five, who bow back as well.

The woman who stares at James is about 5 ft 9 126lbs with an athletic build, wearing brown clothing and silver or white colored hair like his boss M but more thinner. Her name is the dark woman but she is commonly known as Jedi Master An'ya Kuro, she scowled at him with a stern expression however James Bond knows all too well about those looks and wasn't intimidated by her so he just glared at her for a moment. He is told who she is.

He took notice to a many with a gray pony tail style hair and a scar along his right eye in which it's green in color, he is wearing dark brow robs. The man almost looks like Mycroft Holmes but he isn't, he is told who he is in which his name is Tholme an old master to Aayla Secura. James is getting stares from this man as he found it annoying but he ignored it for the moment

Then next woman has brown skin and no nose as she appears to be not human but a plant with breasts in which James found that to be completely baffling itself. She has brown tendrils almost hair like and she appears to be very athletic as he is told she is Neti her name is Jedi Master T'ra Saa. She glared at him and so he just winked at her as she flinched slightly at that.

The fourth person he recognized from Rodia as he is told that is Qualian Voss, the man named Voss snarled at him a little but James isn't intimidated by the man's snarls so he ignores them.

The last person as he is told is Cin Drallig a Jedi battle master, he is tall about 5 ft 11 with long blonde hair and blue eyes. He is wearing the same robes as everyone else. The man stares at him and James stares him down.

He wondered, what are all these stares are about?

"Come let's go dude the Council is waiting." said Judas "And don't mind Master Kuro she stares at everybody like that."

"Really I haven't noticed, tell me are all older Jedi women that moody." asked James. "I think, the old woman hasn't had it in a long time…not surprising anyway."

Anakin snorted at that.

Kuro was about to step right in front of the secret agent but she is held back by T'ra Saa

"Uh, J.B do you always point out peoples faults." asked Secura.

"It's a habit." said Bond "Ah, so we meet again Mister Voss." He sniffed the air a little bit "Taken a bath have we."

"No, thanks to you." said Voss

"Well old boy, I didn't know that garbage smelled like garbage." Chuckled the secret agent

Judas laughed "Oh don't mind old Voss, he just misses his girlfriend."

Voss just jumped at that and blushed away in embarrassment, Aayla smiled and laughed as she placed her hand on his shoulder for a moment. Voss looked at his former padawan and smiled a little bit.

Tholme and Drallig stay silent at this.

James walked up to T'ra Saa and took her hand as he kissed it like a gentleman "It's a pleasure to meet you, sorry if I didn't bring along any plant food next time I will bring some."

"Uh, right it's good to meet you too Mister J.B" said Neti Jedi Master

An'ya Kuro just turned her back to him in annoyance but felt a slight tap of her butt in which she jumped and turned around.

"Nice to meet you too, old girl." said Bond as he walked away with the other Jedi "Bye."

"Right, sexist nerf." said Kuro "I sense the force coming from him."

"He is very charming in a strange way." Said Saa

"I don't know, there is something off about that man almost like a spy of some sort." spoke Tholme

Drallig snorted at that "Him, he looks like a waiter, but I do sense something dangerous about him."

All five Jedi Masters glare at him as they watch him leave with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>:The Jedi Council Chambers, current time: <strong>

Knights Malsestro, Skywalker, Secura and Padawan Tano walked into the Jedi council chambers in which they bow to several Jedi masters three of them are there while the others are in holographic form. James Bond finally walks in afterwards as he gives his bows to these interesting people most of them are alien to them.

He glared around the room as it is circular in nature and a 360 degree view of what is outside. He'll admire the view later. He sees a green creature, a man with a brown beard, a black male who is bald and other alien creatures he doesn't recognize.

"So this is the Jedi council I've heard some much about." Said Bond as he walked over to Mace Windu who he thought is this Grand master Yoda "Ah Mister Yoda good to meet you sir," he shook the hand of Windu as he is surprised at that.

Then he walked over to the green alien who looks like a troll "Ah, this must be your pet." The secret agent patted him on his head like a pet, everyone was trying their best not to laugh "Oh here you go little buddy." James Bond took out a chocolate bar and handed it to him. Yoda's ears went up as he sniffed the chocolate bar, "Now run along I suspect that Mister Yoda doesn't take kindly to pets." James ushered him out of the council chambers as the called Fisto couldn't stop laughing, while Mace just frowned and put his hand over his forehead rubbing it gently.

Anakin was almost blue in the face as he couldn't contain his laughter, Ahsoka is giggling and Aayla as well Judas laughed as well. They found this man to be completely out of his mind, however it's their fault for not telling what Yoda looks like.

"Dude seriously." Chuckled the Miralukan "The creature you just ushered out is Master Yoda, over there is Master Windu Mr. Personality."

Almost everyone laughed except for Mace Windu who frowned at this and Yoda hobbled on back in as he ate the chocolate bar as he has chocolate on his lips and wipes it off upon his sleeve. He went back to his seat and giggled a bit "Fault you I cannot, most people know we are they do, apologies for that we have."

"Oh silly me," said Bond "I take it you like the chocolate bar."

Yoda nodded and Mace cleared his trout

"Mr. Personality aye, he does remind me of my boss M who is regarded as the evil queen of all numbers" said James

"So Master Windu is like what," said the Padawan "The evil king of all numbers"

Everyone except for James glared at her warningly in which the secret agent just winked at her.

"Talk to him we must, alone we can." Said Yoda

All four Jedi's bow and watch them leave as James Bond is alone with everyone staring at him as if they are staring into his very soul to try to get a better understanding.

"We know who you are James Bond." said Kenobi "Master Yoda told us you would be the greatest challenge the Jedi order will face that isn't an enemy."

"Have not, told your real name to other Jedi, understand this you do." said Yoda

"But of course, however I suspect there is more to it than that." said Bond

"We would like to hear how you got here" said Windu

James Bond nodded and began with a long story in which how he got here word for word, everyone is listening carefully about the exploding mysterious island Baron Samedi and the energy collector. He did show them the gray blade known as a Darksaber. He never left anything out, except for what Gunray had told him in.

He explained what has he done so far here in this dimension but not in regards to Gunray, or having sex with Aayla, he doesn't trust them with that information. That finished his story as all of the Jedi masters just sit there in silence to their own thoughts until Master Yoda is about to speak.

"Interesting that is," said the Grand master "Help us you can, a plan in mind you do."

"Of course." Nodded James as he went on to explain a plan in mind and after carefully planning it out, all of the Jedi masters are thinking about it until they decided to vote on this. After that they stare at the man.

"All right," said Windu "Train you as a Jedi as your rank in secret will be Jedi lord, but in public you will be an associate."

"Follow the code, you will not." Said the Grand master

All the Jedi start to argue over that but Yoda went on to explained further at this in which they all understand.

"Do we have a deal?" asked "asked the hologram of Kit Fisto

"We do, remember to call me J.B in public." said Bond "Shall we begin."

"Shortly you will, settled in you can" said Yoda "Place you in the war, choose you do."

"I'll go where am, I needed, that is all that matters." Said 007.

"Council, adjourned" said Yoda "Follow me, you can, talk to you I must." James followed Yoda to where it is he needed him to go.

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Obi-wan


	20. Chapter 20

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 20 Training days**

* * *

><p><strong>:Jedi Temple, Coruscant:<strong>

Commander James Bond is walking the hallways in the main headquarters a religious order of some sort called the Jedi. The alien creature known as Yoda showed him is room a guest room of some sorts. It looks practically empty from before but now it has some things he will need such as clothing and few weapons.

James then went back to his vehicle to have his vehicle properly stored in a private hanger in the temple that no one uses anymore. It's fine by him as he doesn't mind one bit. Now that he is back in his quarters he has learned he will be doing some training in these Jedi arts of the force.

Did he have the force?

He didn't know.

If he did it would be interesting.

However he had a feeling that these force powers if he has them would seem a little cheap to him. He preferred to think strategically considering power is just an empty word as long as you have strategy behind it James decided to put on some training clothing of his own in a form of sweat pants and a sweat shirt with sneakers.

He wasn't given the grand tour of the temple. Sightseeing can wait until later; he put his gun holster on a hook for he didn't really need to use it at the moment. Along with that he has two silver briefcases, a backpack and numerous of other object of interest. If he wanted to listen to music it would be on his specially designed Q-pod as he set these things on the table. Then there is a knock at the door.

**:Knock: :Knock:**

"Enter" said the secret agent as he turned around to see who it is.

The door swings open as two people appear one of them is Aayla Secura and the other is a female he doesn't know about, at least not yet. James noticed the female has green skin on her face with a diamond tattoo running along the middle of her face. She is wearing a dark blue cloak that covers her head. The rest of her clothing consists of dark green and she is about 5'8 120 pounds as if she is almost dressed like Luminara, he suspected that this must be her kid sister or her padawan.

"J.B" said Secura "Ready for the training and oh let me introduce an old friend of mine Barriss Offee"

Barriss Offee bowed to him "I am at your service."

"Yes I am, and oh it's a pleasure to meet you." Said 007,"What kind of services you provide? If you do massages then we will talk."

"What? I…" said Barriss who is a loss for words.

"Or do you prefer most pleasurable situations….I do have a slight stiffness coming on." said James "In the shoulder."

"Oh, why did I say that?" sighed Barriss "My master, said you have a way with words."

"In a manner of speaking, yes." smiled the secret agent

Aayla chuckled a little bit at that.

"We'll show you the way to one of the training rooms J.B" said Barriss "Oh by the way may I see it."

"See what?" asked Bond as he raised a brow "Now, now Miss Barriss you are getting a little head of yourself."

"No, I mean ugh….the dark saber." said Barriss.

James Bond then takes out of his jacket pocket the dark saber as they calls it and shows it to them.

Then he ignites it.

**:Whoosh:**

Coming out of the hilt of the dark saber is a gray blade, it shined up the room a little bit as both Barriss and Secura looked on with awe a bit. James then shut it off and put it in his pocket to be used later.

"Shall we go," said Bond "Don't want to be late."

Both women nodded as they head out of the room as James Bond followed them; he learned that he'll have the grand tour of this place later. The secret agent has skills in using swords such as this when he practiced with a fencing sword or a Katana in the past.

But this is way different than he experienced, however he will learn to adapt over time. Who knows he might have these force powers? If he would have known he had them all this time if possible. He would have turned out to be a super agent but a super spy is more than enough for him. At least for now, he wordlessly followed right behind them in the long halls of the Jedi temple.

Several unnamed Jedi stared at James Bond in most of them didn't know who he is but can sense something about him that is very uneasy. James ignored their stares and kept on walking. Up ahead another Jedi is walking towards Barriss and Aayla Secura. He has two light sabers on each hip.

He is tall about 5 ft 10 210 pounds with long black hair that has a pony tail. With brown robes and tribal tattoos on his face, his skin is tan like as if he was born in the desert. Unknown to James this man is the son of an ex-Jedi named Sharad Hett for he was born on the planet Tatooine, he is Jedi Knight A'Sharad Hett. All three of them walked by him as A'Sharad Hett is about to leave himself to go on a mission.

Then he stops and stares at James Bond and the secret agent stops also stares at him, as if both of them are having some sort of staring contest.

None of them blinked at first.

Bond did wonder what is this about?

A'Sharad Hett sensed something strange about this man.

"Do you know any good beaches I can go to?" said James "I heard the weather is quite lovely on Tatooine."

Hett stares some more and laughs "Ha, yeah right. So you're the stranger the everyone is buzzing about." He extends his hand to him "A'Sharad Hett."

Bond had a feeling this man is charismatic and shook his hand "J.B, if you'll excuse me I have some training to do." He walked to follow both women as A'Sharad Hett stares back at him and then turns to leave to go about his mission.

* * *

><p><strong>:Unknown place, Coruscant far, far, in the future:<strong>

Night had fallen in the skies above Coruscant, sitting alone on a hovering throne is an armored male that is almost human. His armor is dark gray with numerous of spikes along with scales. The only things that are visible are his hands, lower part of his fact and his eyes that are a different color. He sat alone on his hovering throne as he has everything he would want.

However something is on his mind that remembered the past of a certain someone. He never cared for his past as he found it to be a waste of time, nothing more than the shadows of the past. His eyes narrowed and he has a frown upon his face as he remembered an encounter with a strange but mysterious man from the past.

But, why now?

Is there a connection to what is happening in the past to right now?

He didn't know.

Then at the end of his throne room the doors slide open as an alien female walks on in and once she got close she kneels down to her master. Her skin is red with tails behind her head and her eyes are orange. She has black tattoos running all over her body. She has a metal breast plates, along with boots and gloves including what covers the rest of her.

"Rise." Said the armored man "What do you have to report?

"Master the ship yard has been destroyed." Said the woman

"Let me guess a stranger destroyed it by some unorthodox means." said the man.

"Yes Master." said the woman as she can sense something from her master "What is it master?"

"I'm not surprised," pondered the man for a moment "This stranger reminds me of someone I fought side by side and met decades ago."

"But master," said the woman "Is he the same stranger as the one you met decades ago that is causing trouble now."

"I don't know." said the man as he stands up and points right at her "I command you to hunt this man down, if not get a picture of him and if it is him….I will take him on personally."

"And the other one master." said the red alien woman

"Ah, him." sneered the man in a hint of anger "His time will come, now go."

"Yes master." She bowed as she left in a calmly manner going about her mission.

* * *

><p><strong>:Padme Amidala's apartment, Coruscant current time:<strong>

Located on the top floors of the Senate Apartment Complex on Coruscant, the Naboo Embassy allotted this space as an apartment for the current Senator of the Chommell sector and Naboo. Made up of several rooms, the chambers were accessed via an exterior turbolift which deposited guests in a small lobby.

Flowing into a wide, low ceiling sitting room, this main chamber was focused by a series of yellow-cream colored sofas and chairs that were meant to encourage peaceful discussion. The ceiling and walls of the chamber were of a ribbed design, arching over the room to allow natural light to flow in through the floor to ceiling clari-crystalline windows and expansive skylights.

On either side of the sitting room, transparisteel doors could retract to allow passage onto the small open-air balconies which overlooked the Senate District. Small tables were dotted with carefully placed art brought in from around the galaxy, as well as Amidala's homeworld Naboo. Leading out of the sitting room were two hallways which led into the private chambers of the senator. Through one antechamber was the bedchamber which a single person occupied after late nights at the Senate.

With a broad window on one side, the chamber was notably less defended then most senators of her importance; a simple mattress sat at the center of the room, while a low table was situated just in front of it. A Tarka-Null original sat on a small podium in one corner of the room. Opposite the window was a closet, though which was a staircase leading out onto the veranda

A large pillared area, the lightly furnished veranda was accessed by two staircases on either side of a central hallway which led further into the depths of the apartment. Equipped with a sitting area with two sofas and a bubbling fountain, the room was illuminated by disk shaped lamps at night, as well as a small illuminator. A wish globe was situated off in a corner, while several handing orbs and vases dotted the darker corners of the room.

At the mouth of the veranda was a small docking area for personal airspeeders to rest. Flanked by two bronzium statues of Shiraya, the moon goddess of Naboo, the veranda's mouth was constantly guarded by a particle and energy shield which prevented attacks or accidental falls over the railing-less area. The space between the simple white columns was filled with the plain white drapes that stretched from floor to ceiling

This is the home of Padme Amidala a Senator Chommell sector and Naboo.

Padme paced the floor of her apartment as the senate is not in session on this day, she heard her husband came back from another mission and was injured. She is dressed in her usual clothing that is traditionally worn by Naboo women. She sighed deeply and always worries about her husband ever since this war began. She kept on pacing until she heard a noise from a speeder at the docking area of where her personal air speeder is resting, her heart skipped a beat as she knew that her husband had come home and also she heard a familiar voice.

Walk in is Anakin Skywalker the chosen one and her husband.

The other is Judas Malsestro, his friend and best man at her wedding.

Padme ran over to embrace her husband and followed by a deep but passionate kiss.

"Ani your home." Smiled warmly the Naboo senator

"Nice welcome, did you miss me?" Smiled the chosen one

Of course silly." Said Padme as she noticed Judas is standing there "Judas." She went to go hug him as well.

"Hey Pad, how have you been?" said the Miralukan Jedi "Last I heard you became a damsel in distress."

"Oh Judas, stop your such a tease" giggled Padme "I'm fine just worried and all."

"You have every right to be." Nodded Judas

"Did Anakin tell you yet Judas?" asked Padme

"Yeah, Anakin told me that your invited me to dinner." said Judas "It's tonight isn't it."

Padme nodded as all three of them went over to the seating area to sit down. Then they swapped stories about the last days that went on in which it was very eventful until Padme seemed to worry about something in the mention of the man called J.B a complete mystery man that she met on Rodia.

"What did the Jedi council want with him?" asked Padme.

Both Jedi shrugged their shoulders as they didn't know.

"J.B is very cool and weird at the same time." said Anakin "I kind of like him for someone who is very mysterious."

"Yeah and I'm still laughing in how he though master Yoda was a pet." Chuckled the Miralukan

"What?...seriously" giggled Padme "Anakin is he joking."

"No, Padme he isn't." laughed the chosen one "Judas what did you say before about him when you sensed the force around him."

"Like a nexus of the force of some sort like a swirling torrent." said Judas "We know he is being trained to bring out the force within him."

"Is he Sith?" asked Padme

Judas shook his head "I don't sense the dark side within him or the light side but something else….completely unknown."

"I sensed that as well." Nodded the chosen one

"Anakin, I believe this man can be trusted to keep a secret." said Padme "He did ask me out to dinner."

"He did." Said Anakin with a little jealousy in his voice as Judas sensed it as well "What was your answer?"

She went on to explain as the two Jedi listen.

"I've encountered people like him before Anakin." Said Judas "A regular charmer almost like a playboy….Pad you almost slipped up back there you have to be more careful in public. I get a sense he wanted to know more about politics."

"Agreed." said the chosen one "Judas you think he has an agenda of his own."

Judas shrugged his shoulders at this in which he doesn't know.

Padme stands up "Let's forget about him for now."

Both Jedi nod in agreement.

"So," Judas clapped his hands together "What's for dinner?" then he mimicked Yoda's voice "Remember, Senator Amidala , the force flows through a person like food, it does."

Anakin and Padme laugh at this Judas has a way to cheer people up at the right time.

"Oh and by the way." Said Judas "Both Anakin and I heard a rumor you can sing."

Padme blushed at this in embarrassment and giggled as she went on to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>:Jedi Temple Coruscant, Training room:<strong>

James Bond walked in the training room a very large one as Aayla Secura and Barriss went to go sit down as Grand Master Yoda hobbled over to the secret agent on his stick. Nearby are three Jedi Masters. All three he recognized.

"Training begins it does" said Yoda "off by starting with Master An'ya Kuro in her training methods, then with Master Cin Drallig, styles of light saber combat, then with Master Plo Koon in hand to hand and finally" Yoda giggled "With me you do lastly was of the force, along with Knight Secura."

An'ya Kuro folded her arms and smirked darkly as she is looking for payback in the man's sexist remark. Maybe she can put him in his place; she suspected that he has never fought women before besides Ventress woman. Only Bond knows other wise as Kuro didn't know anything about him only his name.

Cin Drallig didn't know much about except for his name is J.B and the gray dark saber he carries. He'll teach him the forms of light saber battling. He folded his arms and watched carefully.

Jedi Master Plo Koon who is on the Jedi council knows his real name as he will keep it a secret. Along with being a Jedi Lord in which he didn't understand as it why he would get a rank like that but he will test his hand to hand combat skills. He heard he bested Ventress in that area. Plo Koon is one of the best hand to hand combat experts besides Judas Malsestro in degree of marital arts.

Yoda and Aayla Secura just nod at each other.

"Begin it does," said "Yoda "Practice light saber you will use." Yoda used the force to throw him one of those practice light sabers.

James has it in his hand it ignites into a purple blade.

Purple, shook the head of the secret agent

Not his favorite color but it will do for now.

"Well let's get the show on the road." Said 007 as he prepared himself mentally in this training in realizing he really has no idea of what he is getting into.

In time he will learn and adapt.

Like always.

**:Training room, Jedi Temple Several days:**

In a span of several days training was tough, real tough but he is up for the challenge and he won't admit to anyone it paid off but still he understands he has a lot to learn in which he doesn't mind one bit. He almost found this to be fun and enjoyable. _Day one and beyond:_ started with An'ya Kuro who is quick and fast despite her age. He didn't underestimate her one bit as the duel between them is still fresh in his memory.

As their swords clashed in which he felt she has a chip on her shoulder and of course she is quick very quick, she managed to get some hits in on his as he felt it burned a bit but he ignored the pain and pressed on by out maneuvering in unorthodox moves that left her battling a bit until he fought back. Finally he used a fencing move to have her throw her light saber to the side and he adapted to her style until he knocked her on the ground.

That day An'ya Kuro was reeling from dueling him the past few days and she respected him just a little bit despite his sexual advances toward her to throw her off guard. She sensed that Aayla Secura is still staring at him, she suspected some form of attachment in which she learned he isn't allowed to follow the Jedi code. But it is understandable because she believe it has something to do with one thing fear….fear in a way he will break the code if he followed the Jedi code.

_Day two and beyond: _In a learning session by Cin Drallig James is known to pay attention to detail like any secret agent would do. Cin Drallig showed him the different style of light saber dueling including many forms except for form 8 in as he is told of the Vpadd.

James Bond had to sit in a few classes with younglings and Padawans to learn this as well, he felt a little embarrassed to be around a bunch of kids but he didn't mind as he got more used to it but he didn't get too friendly with any of them. He rather liked one form in particular form seven James has the prefix number of double-o-seven so why not try it out at first. It was tough real tough as he went slow at this.

James is a quick study as he mastered it in a span of several more days; he wasn't frustrated at this but however there is more to learn as he knows it takes time. So he'll learn more later on but for now information is always had a vast interest to him.

_Day three and beyond: _Was training in hand to hand combat skills with Jedi Master Plo Koon a Kel dor from the plant Dorian. James will learn about this alien species later on. He engaged in hand to hand with him in a form of martial arts that he didn't recognize but has a general idea. James Bond is stilled with Karate, Judo and bare knuckle brawling including boxing. He suspected this Plo Koon fellow is tough as blow for blow in which it is as James is right on this.

James going toe to toe with anyone isn't smart so he ducked, sticks and moves as he landed blow for blow but Plo Koon fought back as well. This went on a few days more until their hand to hand combat became a stalemate. Bond taught Plo Koon a few things as the alien would benefit his advice in the future.

_Day four and Beyond: _Doing training with YodaIt was no walk in the park in regards in these force powers as he found it extremely difficult at first. He tried something small and of course went on from that as he still found the force to be very cheap. To his discovery he has force powers. James was shocked at this but managed to keep a cool head. He tried force jumping, the secret agent silently chuckled at this in which Q has spring shoes gadget that he can use if he ever got back to his home dimension.

Force speed wasn't a problem and a few other force abilities were hard to master as he understands it will take more time. Then he was in a light saber duel with Yoda and the secret agent is impressed by this. Yoda is like a ninja in many ways and jumping around like a cross between rabbit and a kangaroo. His speed was like a cheetah.

After that he took on Aayla Secura in a duel and force powers as it felt poetry in motion. During that time Judas Malsestro, Anakin Skywalker and a few others decided to watch. James would never admit to anyone of them that Aayla has excellent skills. He understood these people are very humble perhaps a little too humble for their own good.

James still doesn't trust them as he kept his feelings on that matter to himself. In the background clashing of light sabers are heard and the movement of the both of them is like a dance in many ways as he took dance lessons like Ballroom, tango and a few others. At times James had to broaden his horizons in hobbies that he liked to do. The duel ended as Bond wipes his forehead of sweat.

Day after day of training did pay off a bit, he nodded to Aayla as she bowed in respect as she has grown fond of the man who she had sex with perhaps she might do it again. Still the Jedi didn't not sense the dark side of the force within him or the light side either for they didn't know what they sense from him as some of them know as the man known as J.B is very secretive but very trustworthy in some ways.

Yoda hobbled up to him and tapped his foot with his cane, James's training clothes are torn and a mess he'll need a tailor after this one but he still has other clothes to wear. The secret agent glanced downwards at Yoda and raised a brow with a slight grin on his face as Yoda glared back at him with a grin as well.

"Excellent you have done," said Yoda "More to learn there is, in time you will know."

"Understood, now, anything else." said James.

"No, nothing else there is." Said Yoda "Tour the temple you can….enjoy yourself. Stay out of trouble you will."

"Thank you Mister Yoda and uh….I can't promise on staying out of trouble, but I will see what I can do." Smiled the secret agent as he sniffed himself "I'll need a long shower and a good nights sleep. I'll do this tour in the morning."

"Good, good." Giggled Yoda "other matters I must attend I will."

James Bond, Yoda and everyone else left to go do what they need to do on this day. James went back to his room and sat down at first taking his shirt off. He threw it to the side for now and made himself something to drink in a form of a martini he found the right ingredients within the temple to make one. After taking a long sip he placed it on the table and turned on his Q-pod as he went down to the list of music selections to play a song for a bit. He found one of them is of an interest to him and he rather liked it. James placed it on the table and turned it on.

_Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray, South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio,_  
><em>Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe,<em>  
><em>Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye"<em>  
><em>Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen, Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye<em>

_We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning We didn't start the fire_

_No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it_

_Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc,_  
><em>Roy Hn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, dacron, Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock"<em>  
><em>Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team, Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland,<em>  
><em>Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev, Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez<em>

_We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it_

_Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac, Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai"_  
><em>Lebanon, Charlse de Gaulle, California baseball, Starkweather, homicide, children of thalidomide<em>

_Buddy Holly, "Ben Hur", space monkey, Mafia, Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go,_  
><em>U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy, Chubby Checker, "Psycho", Belgians in the Congo,<em>

_We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it_

_Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land" Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion,_  
><em>"Lawrence of Arabia", British Beatlemania, Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson,<em>  
><em>Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex, JFK, blown away, what else do I have to say?<em>

_We didn't start the fire It was always burning Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire No we didn't light it But we tried to fight it_

_Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again, Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock,_  
><em>Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline, Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan,<em>  
><em>"Wheel of Fortune", Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide, Foreign debts, homeless vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz,<em>  
><em>Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law, Rock and roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore<em>

_We didn't start the fire But when we are gone Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on._

James kept the music on for a bit as he hoped other people didn't hear it however a knock was at the door and he was about to go take a shower soon and get some rest. So he stood up and walked over to the door as it opened. Aayla Secura walks on in wordlessly as she heard the music. James turned it down a little bit and the door closed behind them.

"Hello, Aayla and good evening once again." Said James

"Good evening," said Secura "I just came to check up on you."

"As you can see I am fine, I really need a shower and some sleep." said James.

Aayla Secura and James Bond stare into each others eyes one again like they did in Maridan. Aayla wasn't nervous as she is completely calm at this, her emotional state wasn't dark nor light at all as if in his influence all of that has been cast aside.

"In between that," said Aayla "A little pleasure along the way."

"The thought had occurred to me in the way you are thinking." said 007.

Then the both of them went into the personal shower as both of them didn't leave his room until the next day in which they lay naked on the bed as they're asleep at the moment. Until they wake up and look in eachothers eyes once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter:21 The Grand Tour**

* * *

><p><strong>:Jedi Temple, Coruscant current time:<strong>

Aayla Secura had already left to go on some mission that the Jedi Council wanted her on. Now he is alone in the room and uses a small personal computer he acquired from the Jedi. He personally hacked into a bank account, including the private ones of a certain dead Viceroy and carefully hidden them for his own personal use.

He doesn't have a hidden agenda but Bond knows it's always best to come prepared and besides he got the codes from the Viceroy along with certain information about the identity of who he really works for. Like any spy it's always best to keep a look out for anything and while scanning this holographic net he came across Coruscant's security network. Of course he uses a series of tricks to mask his movements online. Q taught him that.

It would seem the security network is controlled in one place within 500 Republica. It's a system of surveillance and camera; along with that a few systems are focused on the activities of the Jedi Temple. It would appear that a certain someone wants to keep an eye on the Jedi. Bond gave off a slight smirk and decided to cause a little havoc with these. 007 knows how to wreak havoc with security systems because everything has a flaw, nothing is invulnerable or impenetrable.

Now he put in a special virus that Q designed for him and it uploaded into that very security system. Every time someone would focus on the Jedi temple with the security system they would be watching a marathon of a certain cartoon characters with an added bonus that all security systems would shut off when he is around.

With that done he focused on the history of a certain someone. However it can wait until later. James is finished with the holographic net and decided for him to begin this Grand Tour of the temple along with Coruscant. He put everything away for now and got dressed in a new style business suit he acquired while sneaking out of the temple one of his training nights.

He did enjoy the fashion here, although he found it a little tacky but he managed to do some alterations of his own. He put on a brown suit with a silky blue tie and black leather shoes. He put on his watch and set it to the right time, and then he carefully hides his dark saber and his Walther P99 pistol. Also he put in his pocket his Q-pod for later use.

Then there is a knock at the door.

Bond turned around "Enter" said 007.

The door slides open as Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano appear.

"Ah, there you two are." Said James "I read about the previous missions you were on, not bad."

"Thanks." said Anakin "Read for the tour."

"J.B do you still have that object….uh an Ipod it was called." asked Ahsoka "Master Secura said it had music coming out of it."

"I'm seriously still not buying that one Snips." shook the head of the chosen one

"Well it's better to show you." Grins the secret agent as he takes the Q-pod out of his pocket "Any requests."

Both Jedi shook their head in which they didn't know but they happen to spot on the table a stack of cards in which it's built like a pyramid. They found that to be completely weird as it is.

"Fair enough and oh…just a hobby of mine." said James as he looked into the music selection on the Q-pod's display "I've noticed the temple can be a bore at times."

"Did you use the force to do that?" asked the chosen one "Because that is so weird."

"No, it takes concentration and I don't need the force to do that." said 007 "You can always give a try if you like."

"I would, mental challenges are kind of fun but it looks pretty easy." Smiled the Togruta

James snapped his fingers as the card stack came tumbling down, and then he shuffled the cards in which handed them to her. Ahsoka stared at the numerous of numbers of these cards so she left to put them in her room for a moment to try out that mental challenge later as she walked back to find her master and J.B in the hallway. Along with that a song is being played that sounded very interesting to her, Anakin her master seemed to like it as well.

Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day

Hitting from the bong like a diesel train

And I'm down with hanging out this afternoon

We got weeds in the backyard four feet tall Cheech and Chong

probably would have smoked them all

So, I'm out on the couch this afternoon

Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor

If we take them out back, we can buy some more

So I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh.

Better hang on if you're tagging along

'Cause we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning

Nothing wrong with going all night long

Tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends

Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again

Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
>Landlord says I should buy a tent<p>

But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent

So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon

Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day

Hitting from the bong like a diesel train

And I'm down with hanging out this afternoon

We got weeds in the backyard four feet tall Cheech and Chong

probably would have smoked them all

So, I'm out on the couch this afternoon

Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor

If we take them out back, we can buy some more

So I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh.

Better hang on if you're tagging along

'Cause we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning

Nothing wrong with going all night long

Tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends

Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again

Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
>Landlord says I should buy a tent<p>

But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent

So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon

Down on the corner in a seedy bar Jukebox cranking out the CCR

Had a few to Suzie Q this afternoon, oh  
>Better hang on if you're tagging along<p>

'Cause we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning

Nothing wrong with going all night long

Tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends

Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again

Yeah, we get up, go out, me and all my friends

Drink up, fall down, and we'll do it all again, yeah

Yeah, just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Wear a wristwatch and alarm clock to see what time it ends

From the moment I wake up,

I just love being with my friends

We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends

We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again  
>It's not a human walk, it's the human race<p>

If we were living on the edge, taking too much space

So I'll doubt I'll figure out just what to do

'Bout to kick it around, hanging out this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along

'Cause we'll be doing this 'til six in the morning

Nothing wrong with going all night long

Tough to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta  
>Get up, go out, me and all my friends<p>

Drink up, fall down, then we'll do it all again, yeah

We get up, we go out, me and all my friends

Drink up, we fall down, and we'll do it all again

Other Jedi started to appear and wondering what that music was, James then turned it off. The looks on their faces are considered priceless from confusion to total blank expressions. To sheer amusement in which they never heard this kind of music before.

Did Bond really blame them?

No he didn't.

Because, it's perfectly understandable

James suspected the Jedi motto would be: Great defenders of life, but lousy teachers of life,

Then all the other Jedi's left except for two. One is human female and the other is not human male with four arms. The human female is tall about 5 ft 8 115lbs with short black hair tied by two sticks, green eyes and green lipstick. She is wearing some sort of green tight dress that shows her athletic appearance and she has medium sized breasts along with black high heeled boots.

Along her belt are two light sabers attached to the belt. She hails from the planet of Dantooie (Just an educated guess where she is from on my part.) She is Jedi Master Keelyvine Reus, who folded her arms and glared at the mysterious man that she heard about but never met.

The non-human alien looked like some sort of reptile possibility a snake however he's done some digging on the aliens in this dimension including this one. This creature is known as a Besalisk, also known as Ojom, were a race of multi-armed humanoids from the cold ocean world of Ojom. Besalisks evolved from large, flightless avians, though were often mistaken for a reptilian species. This besalik in particular hails from that world he is about 6 ft 9 350lbs with no hair and wearing clothing similar to most of the Jedi's in the temple.

He has a look of a military drill sergeant as Bond has heard of this fellow who goes by the name of Pong Krell a Jedi master who uses double-bladed light sabers. He is known as a reckless Jedi who considers clones nothing more that disposable on the battle field Krell narrowed his eyes at the mysterious man and walked over to him looking him straight in the eye.

James Bond, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano wordlessly walk past them but James stopped and turned to look at both Jedi masters staring at him.

"You know." Said 007 "The two of you would make a cute couple."

Both Jedi's share questionable glances at him.

As Bond is about to walk away Pong Krell placed one of his hands on his shoulder, James turned around to glance back at him and raised a brow as he isn't intimidated by the alien creature. Then batted Pong Krell's hand away.

"So, you think your funny." Said Krell in a deep voice "I don't like funny people."

"Well you're the comedian." Shrugged the shoulders of the secret agent "You sure have the face for it."

Krell growled at the comment but Reus coughed to get his attention.

"Let's go we have a mission to get to, Master Krell." Said Reus

Krell grunted and nodded then he walked off with Jedi Master Reus.

The tour continued as James is following the other two Jedi as he is getting a brief explaining of what goes on in the temple. Staring with the area he is currently in now. The halls of healing in which he is well aware that in war people need to heal and so he has herd some of the medical equipment that would make Earth's modern medicine seem primitive.

He is given a long explanation about this as he is impressed by the layout and the staff that is known as the Medical Corps. The Main Hall of the wing was bathed in warm sunlight from the high windows, which coupled with the blue-green floors and walls created a soothing atmosphere.

The Hall was lined with beds where the ill and infirm could lie in comfort as the master healers moved about. Pink stone pillars soared to the ceiling, while small openings in the walls led into single person therapy rooms. Inside these warm, dim-lit chambers, injured Jedi rested on stone beds with healers visiting to use stones and crystals to amplify the effects of the Force. All three of them walked past the injured and Bond noticed one female Jedi in particular lying motionless in some form of coma.

He didn't know her name but Ahsoka told him it's Jedi Master Depa Billaba a Chalactan from Coruscant and Master Windu's former padawan who went to the dark side on a mission and battled her former master who in fact tried to kill herself but was saved and brought here, although now she is in a coma.

Depa Billaba is about 5 ft 4 125lbs with black hair and brown eyes, she is dressed in traditional Jedi robes and is laying peacefully in a coma. She has on her forehead ceremonial piercing of some sort

"Charming woman." said Bond "She seems peaceful and you do know coma patients can sometimes hear what is going on."

"Master Windu does visit sometimes." Said the chosen one "so does another Jedi master who takes her to the rooftop of the temple."

James Bond sat on the edge of the bed and touched her hand as it felt a little warm, along with that he felt a strange sensation of his own more like of the electrical kind. But he ignored it and got back up to head off to another location within the temple.

Now the tour continues.

James is given a tour of the spires in which it posed some interest to him and so he is shown the main areas within the temple along with the cells that don't hold anyone at the moment. He ran into a couple of Jedi Masters and Knights who given him sharp looks of confusion to basically blank expressions.

James didn't mind one bit. He witness a Jedi being knighted at the hall of Knighthood, he did mentioned that where he is from the Queen does all of the knighting in which Sir is a great honor. To the Jedi that wasn't confusing at all. Then he came upon a large situation room it's even larger than the one in MI-6.

Located in the four Council spires of the Jedi Temple, the Situation Rooms were large circular chambers that filled an entire level of the Tower. Along the outer walls, large transparisteel windows granted a panoramic view of the cityscape outside. Accessed by turbolift and a set of ancient stairs, the lift car was the designated lift for the Council Chambers at the top of the spire and for the offices of the Council members.

The center of holocomm transmissions to Jedi Command, the chamber was located behind a set of blast doors. Equipped with state of the art tactical displays and HoloNet feeds, the Situation Rooms were said to rival the comm stations of most flagships.

The center of the chamber was comprised of a sunken dais upon which a large holotable rested, surrounded by several comm stations and holocharts. With a direct hook up to the Jedi Archives and the communication center, the Jedi Council was always apprised of new information constantly pouring into the Temple.

Now moving on to the Jedi Archives as he heard the place holds much information, he is told about the layout of this place inside the temple including the holocron vault. He remembered the details as best as he could.

Erected near the roof of the Temple Ziggurat, the Jedi Archives was a two story chamber consisting of holobook shelves known as the Stacks and data rooms filled with computers. Arranged into four long halls that all met in a large rotunda in the center, each of the halls had a central aisle that ran its length, with several tables topped with computer terminals that were linked to the main index catalog.

The second and fourth halls, branched off into two smaller aisles as they led to the Holocron Vaults on the outer wall. Off of these main aisles were hundreds of smaller ones that divided the stacks. Each of the Stacks contained trillions of datatapes and datacards, carefully sorted and arranged into categories and the end of the third hall turbolifts on this level led to the analysis wing and the library several floors below. The great windows overlooking the two-stories of the Archives were filled with statues of Jedi brandishing their lightsabers, as if defending the great storehouse

During that time Anakin Skywalker left to go do other Jedi duties so Ahsoka will continue the tour with James. Bond is very impressed with the layout of the archives room it is as big or almost even bigger than The Long Room in Trinity College in Dublin, Ireland. All he can do is whistle at this in which his whistle echoed throughout the Jedi Archives.

An elderly woman with hair in a bun came walking towards them, she smiled but continued to stare at the mysterious man who calls himself J.B The elderly woman is tall about 5 ft 10 155lbs with short silver hair tied by two sticks and her clothing is light brown and she wore low heeled shoes. She walked in a calmly manner of a librarian. She is Jedi Master from Coruscant and her name is Jocasta Nu.

"Welcome to the Jedi Archives anything I can help you with." Asked the Jedi Master

"No, just browsing ma'am." Said 007 "I take it your Jocasta Nu."

She simply nodded and went on to explain this place even further.

"Impressive, it's an information paradise," smiled Bond "I will be here more often to look around if you don't mind."

"Not at all." said Nu who turned around and went to do her duties.

After that he is shown everything else until the tour is finally finished.

"Is there anything else you like to see." asked the Padawan.

"No, I think this is it" said Bond "I may head out to explore on my own tonight to see the night life."

Obi-wan Kenobi shows up as the Torguta Padawan bows to him.

"Are you sure that is wise." Asked Obi-wan "Even at night Coruscant can be dangerous."

"It's perfectly all right Mister Kenobi," nodded the secret agent "I'll stay out of trouble….but although in my experience trouble does seem to follow me."

"All right then." said Kenobi "May the force be with you."

James Bond walked away from them but stopped to stare at a bronze statue of the lost twenty. His eyes narrowed at the writing along the statue his name is Count Dooku. James continued to stare at the statue as the man seemed familiar to him.

Very familiar

The facial expression of the statue looks older.

Could it be him?

No.

Unless he survived being shot in the heart in which it's unlikely.

However he will investigate further.

James Bond continued to walk away as the two Jedi Masters and Padawan watch him leave.

"Masters, I have a bad feeling about this." Said Ahsoka

"I concur, I'll follow him and keep him out of trouble." Said Obi-wan who walked away wondering why James Bond was glaring at the statue of Count Dooku for so long, he'll ask him later.

Meanwhile back at the hall of healing on one of the beds and resting still in her coma is Depa Billaba. Jedi Masters Windu and Jedi Master T'ra Saa they both stare at her, along with her vital readings. No change at the moment but then as the two Jedi take their seats to talk to Depa Billaba as they know coma patients can hear them speak. All of sudden the eyes of Depa Billaba opened and she got up quickly.

"**AHHHHHHHH" **she screamed at the top of her lungs as it startled everyone in the room "What? I…..am I dead….ughhhhh….I don't understand, Master Windu, Master Saa."

Both Jedi's are in a state of shock as in everyone else and wondered how she woke up. As news traveled fast in the temple that Depa Billaba had come out of a coma but how and why in which they didn't know but all of them decided to investigate further.

"Master Windu," said Billaba as she got up and hugged him "I'm sorry, I hope I'm not in trouble."

Jedi Master Windu stands there and stares at her not knowing what to say.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter:22 One Night on Coruscant **

James Bond noticed the sun is going down over the horizon of Coruscant, as of now night will consume peoples lives in whatever they do on a daily basis on this planet far, far away from his home. He wasn't home sick but he is here to stay so he will accept that for the time being. He had heard from the other Jedi about the night life on Coruscant as it can be a little rough.

However he is up for a challenge. Like always…but first he'll need a Jedi cloak after all this is a war and spies are every where. Then he remembered he acquired one from Yoda, he did find them a little odd to wear and the fashion statement is a little drool but it can be useful.

So the secret agent walked down the halls of the temple as he passed by a few Jedi in which he had little interest in talking to as they seemed to be engaged in a conversation of their own. He headed towards his room that was given to him and he walked inside as the door rises upwards. He changed his clothes into an extra suit he had in his car and put on the Jedi robe over his suit. James then walked toward the mirror and took a glance at him self wearing the robe.

Not bad.

Not bad at all.

But not his style, so he threw the Jedi robe aside and put on a pair of sunglasses instead and a brown trench coat he had in his vehicle.

Once again he looked in the mirror.

Perfect!

Now he will need one of those air vehicles, a speeder as they call them on Coruscant. The secret agent had seen several of those flying in the air and in the hanger of the Jedi temple. His own vehicle would be a little out of place. After looking at the mirror about a minute he walked out of his room. Then headed down the hall to one of those advanced elevators that leads to the hangers that stores all of those vehicles that are currently using during this war, also on his mind was that bronze bust of Count Dooku and it had a look of an older Francisco "Pistols" Scaramanga.

He pushed the button and walked inside the elevator. Then the elevator slowly goes downwards as he folded his arms and pondered on this interesting development for a little bit until the advanced like elevator stopped at its destination as he found himself in one of the hangers.

He calmly walked past a few clones and Jedi with no problems at all, considering they're on their way to a mission or something else in mind. He strolled up to one of those air motor cycles a speeder as they would call them. Q would love to play with one of these. James wondered how hard is it to fly one of these speeders so he hopped on and wondered where the keys are for this vehicle.

Ah, he found how to activate the vehicle.

Then he put his foot on the gas peddle, if this is what they call it in this dimension. With a powerful push he speeds right out of the Jedi temple at first he had a hard time controlling it doing circles and barrel rolls. James almost crashed the speeder into one of the Jedi towers until he finally got a hang of it. It's a perfect ride almost like a motorcycle.

The night is young as he can see stars in the sky and so he activated the headlights as the city for the eye can see is very beautiful. He's seen better than this but it can take any nerds breath away. Then he found himself in a situation that the secret agent always hated.

What is it you say?

A traffic Jam.

London never had traffic Jams like this sure he has been to New York City many times in the past where the air pollution is worn like cheap perfume and the cab drivers are completely rude. With all the technological marvels on Coruscant it would appear they haven't solved a problem like a simple traffic jam. Oh well as the secret agent shrugged his shoulders and slowly went on his way. Where is he going? He had overheard a certain diner that a few Jedi frequent, so he will get himself something to eat. How bad the food can be?

Hopefully it doesn't make him sick.

James remembered the directions of this diner as it's called Dex's diner in the merchant district of Coruscant, he had his meals in the Jedi temple that food was good but they need more assortment of food besides health food. Sure these people keep themselves in shape but why not live a little. He navigated himself while driving the speeder to one traffic jam to another, off in the district he could see some sort of factory district he'll explore that place another time.

The secret agent is drawing closer and closer to Dex's diner. Until he found co-co town near the senate district as holographic signs pointed the way to the diner, he wondered if there is a place to park in which he didn't know if they had parking lots on Coruscant, he stopped and turned to his right to see a diner.

Just like the one's he had seen before in America.

Not like he has ever been to one before.

No he preferred more classy places such as restaurants, bars and Casino's

The place has the lights on and people are going inside and leaving as well, an odd assortment of people and alien species he had come to recognize but not encounter before. So James stopped nearby a small parking lot adjacent to the diner and got off the speeder. He felt a slight breeze blow through his hair and the sounds of just about anything people can image can be heard in the background.

He calmly walked up to the front doors and strolled inside. A robotic like person can rolling up towards him and replied in a voice that sounded like any annoying waitress a person would find in a diner.

"Hey, take a seat over near the window the booths are full." Said the robotic waitress "Anything you like to drink" she asked as she watched the human sit down on a leathery seat and hand him a menu.

"My dear lady, I will have some Coruscant coffee." Said the British secret agent as he looked at the menu to find he wanted to eat and finally after browsing he found it "I'll have the soup."

She nodded and rolled away as Bond glanced around the room everything seemed to be perfectly normal he seldom hated normalcy and then suddenly it happened. A human male is sipping down on the same soup he had ordered, he started to sweat and shake as he is grasping his stomach in pain in which he fell to the ground as the patrons near him check on him as something is rising and falling in his stomach fast as the man is screaming in pain.

Then a worm like alien bursts from out of his stomach with the man's guts splattering all over the ground and so the alien worm slithers away in a burst of speed right to the front doors until a large foot slammed on the alien worm as it's insides made a mess on the floor.

The man in question slammed his foot on the alien worm looks like Pong Krell but much heavy seat at the stomach level and wearing typical clothing for a chef in a restaurant. He is Dex the owner of this diner of his, before he was a diner owner he was a spice miner. Dex sighed heavily at this, as it happened once again for reasons he could not explain. The secret agent on the other hand looked alarmed in what happened and realized he ordered the same soup as the man who's insides came splattering out he turned to look at Dex.

"Pardon me, my dear fellow" said Bond "Let me guess he was sipping the same soup that I ordered."

Dex walked over and asked "Do you want to change your order?"

"Yes, I'll have the special." Nodded the secret agent

Dex turned to the waitress to change the order as he went back to work, sighing even more considering the republic health department might find out about this and shut him down. But he didn't know why this is happening he might have to call his old friend Obi-wan Kenobi just to find out how is this happening as Dex continued the serve the customers as the secret agent received his meal in the form of the special with some Coruscant coffee so he quietly sat there and had his meal alone. The coffee is good and the meal was great, so after he finished his meal he stood up and paid the tab with Republic credits he managed to acquire on his own by other means.

Then walking out of the establishment and now once again he is outside as numerous of noises could be heard. Looking around he saw several holographic billboard signs including one of the Chancellor Palpatine blabbing away about this and blabbing away about that.

The secret agent knew it's just a recording and besides he knows something else that no one does, he'll keep that bit of information to himself for now until the time is right. James strolled to where the speeder is parked, sat on the rubber seat and started up the speeder as the electronic vehicle came alive but he began to ponder on what to do next. With the night being so young there must be more to do.

He thought about it for a moment.

As he debated where to go next

Ah of course.

He had heard of a place on Coruscant or a location of where gambling establishments are at.

Next stop….the Coruscant Underworld.

As his speeder hovers away in a sound unrecognizable to him, but he didn't care at all and in fact he is looking for something to do. Perhaps gambling, dancing or what not, he has been to many shady places in the past. As he would put it all work and no play makes a person very dull indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Uscru Entertainment district: Current time <strong>

It is an hour later after finally finding the place called the underworld; he had to ask directions from a pink protocol droid to where to go. A fitting name for a place of darkness So after parking the speeder in some sort of parking lot he is walking the streets of the Uscru Entertainment district. James Bond felt a little out of place in where he is wearing as he is getting stares from all sorts of alien species but he ignored their stares.

The atmosphere around him gave him the feeling that he is in Las Vegas, even this part of Coruscant would put that city to shame. Everywhere he looked this place has scum and villainy of some sort, but he isn't concerned with that if push came to shove he would strike back and besides he is used to handling shady people in his line of work.

Although the smell of the area was a different matter

But he isn't concerned with that at all.

He continued to walk until he found himself on the street called Vos Gesal and so the secret agent turned to his left as he discovered a place he could unwind a bit. A neon like sign that read Outlander club a fitting name considering where he is and James also noticed the name of the club riddled with different words of language as some of these species do not speak basic but the secret agent managed to learn several languages at once as it would be beneficial for him to learn these languages in the immediate future he calmly walked inside without incident.

He found himself adjusting to an environment such as this he almost felt like he was back in the 1960's, oh how he missed those days. Like the cold war raging on, SPECTRE was around every corner, the threat of a third world war was high as far as he come to remember the 1960's was a time of change.

Did he had any regrets of looking back to those days?

No!

As far as he is concerned those days are dead and gone.

But it doesn't mean he will miss those days.

Glaring around the room for the first time he spotted about a dozen things going on at once, like drinking, mingling with the most exotic women and also featured as he came to realize as a person of his caliber would seldom gather intelligence on a place such as this. The games of sabacc and betting on such sports as podracing, nuna-ball, and Odupiendo racing, which were displayed on telescreens.

He had heard of Sabacc and being an expert card player in which he has been in numerous of card games before as he is dubbed the best card player MI-6 has by the other M a few times in the past. So walking by people as he got a few looks from the ladies in which someone of his stature always get considering he is a mystery to them as he preferred it that way so he can have the advantage,

He sat on a bar stool and the barkeeper named Bufon Taire. Stared right at him Bufon Taire is tall approximately between 5 ft 9 or 5 ft 11 with tacky looking clothing and white hair with one eye and the other eye has an eye patch on. He had several scars as the secret agent suspected that the barkeeper had been in involved in bar fights or something else and he could see the man is cleaning a few dirty glasses.

"What would you like to drink?" asked the barkeeper who has an accent out of an old Clint Eastwood movie.

"A vodka martini, shaken not stirred." Spoke the secret agent.

"Uh!" said the barkeeper "I don't know what that is, would you like something else to drink."

"Really" raised the brow of the secret agent "Perhaps I can show you how to make one and at the same time you can make a profit."

"Ha, why not?" Laughed the man "It wouldn't hurt."

James Bond stood up and walked to the bar at the other side, in which he gave instructions on how to make one. He carefully looked for the right ingredients as he found of assortment of drinks that either had a strange smell or too alcoholic for his tastes. He looked and looked until he found the right ingredients as he gave instructions to the barkeeper who looked a little too eager to give Vodka martini. James mixed the ingredients in a glass and took a taste, so he turned to look at the barkeeper.

"That's how to make a Vodka martini, my good man" said Bond.

"I'll be the judge of that." He takes a sip of the drink and after drinking the glass his eyes shot up like dinner plates "Hey this is great….and thanks for the recipe." Then one of his waitresses whispered something to him "Hey pal, a lady would want one of those and she is asking for you."

He glanced over to a person who is heavily cloaked but he can make out a female stature to this person and so after making two drinks he walked over to this person and sat down. James felt the dark side emulating off of this cloaked female but he kept his composure and as the person looked at him he recognized her as Asajj Ventress it would appear that she has healed from her injuries from this Bacta he has heard all about as its properties can heal a person.

He felt like he was staring across to Xena Onatopp as the female dark Jedi does share a similar appearance to the former Russian assassin. He placed the martini next to her and she grabbed it as she quickly gulped it down in a hurry as if she means business.

"Not bad." Growled the dark Jedi "Now let's get down to business-"the secret agent interrupted her

"Let me guess." smirked the secret agent with a straight face as he took off his sunglasses and placed them in his pocket "You're acting as a messenger to your master offering me a deal to join the separatist alliance and all that…am I right."

She seemed surprised and said "You must be an expert at guessing."

"It comes with the territory in my line of work." Bond spoke with experience

"So will you." She didn't like this man one bit, but there is something about him that made her second guess about this man's appearance.

"Only if, you dance with me." Said Bond "I'll be fun"

"What?" she snapped at him as if she wasn't going to expect that. "I will not."

"Oh come now." Bond rubbed her thigh a bit "It's only fair during these negotiations, it's not like you have anything better to besides sucking up to your master."

She snarled at him and tried to slap him but he blocked it with his left arm.

Her eyes are blood shot as if she is about to take her blades and strike him down but she remembered the words of her master "_Do what it takes to make the deal happen"_ She barely curbed her rage at the moment and quickly stood up to face him.

Bond found her very attractive for an angry woman, but he shouldn't underestimate her at all.

"Has anybody ever told you, you're beautiful when you are mad." said Bond.

Struggling to contain her anger she snarled at him "Shut up and let's dance."

So they both went to the dance floor and started to dance as the pair looked into each others eyes to this music.

"So tell me about your self Ventress" said the secret agent.

"I am fear. I am the queen of a blood-soaked planet and an architect of genocide." Spoke the female assassin " I have helped to crack the galaxy in half with this war and conquered every enemy I have ever faced—including death. All except for you."

Bond wasn't intimidated by this and replied "Interesting, however I didn't ask for a job description afterall you must find that selling rugs a bore….no I am asking you in general as a person."

She was taken surprise by the question as she responded with silence as if no one had asked her that question before.

"Ah," he said as he continued to dance with her "I take your one of those orphan types….with a sad self of low estem followed tragic events that made you what you are today."

She looked into his eyes as her face darkened but still didn't say anything at first but muttered "Whatever"

Bond twirled her around and said "Did I forget to mention virgin, no wonder your so angry with yourself."

Ventress felt the rage boiling up inside of her and snarled at him "Oh shut up."

"What not much of a personility, I would recommend a therapist." Pointed out the secret agent in using a clever tactic to get into her head to make a mistake in doing something completely stupid!

Her body started to shake and shouted "Oh for the love of the force, will you shut up and accept Count Dooku's deal."

The secret agent thought about it and replied back to her "No, I don't think so."

As she was about to respond back suddenly she stopped dancing and placed her hand on her forehead as is she is dizzy for some reason "What did you do to me?" asked as her eyes rolled back into her head and passed out as she fell to the floor. Everyone else looked at the secret agent in wondering what had happened and along the way she dropped her holo communicator on the floor in which in knowingly that her master is waiting for her to contact him.

He quipped "She fell head over heels for me and this was the result." This led to a series of chuckles from the men and giggles from the ladies so the secret agent scoopped her up and carried her out of the establishment. Ten minutes later he came back and sat down at the bar to enjoy his drink. Bufon Taire and several others are left wondering what did the man do to the lady but didn't even bother to ask as the only person who knows what he did with her is James Bond.

The secret agent walked around the club and found himself at the Sabacc tables, as one game is about to begin. Sitting at a table is a furry creature known as a Wookie, a Gotal, two Weequas, a pink Twi'lek female, a blonde human female with lavender hair and a Jawa. An odd assortment of people for a game but he always loved beating the odds.

"I'll play." said the secret agent "Deal me in."

So the Sabacc game began.

* * *

><p><strong>The Jedi temple: Current time <strong>

Padawan Ashoka Tano had excused herself considering she had her light saber stolen by a thief and hadn't told her master about it when he caught Car Affa. She felt ashamed that she had to lie to her master, but she is glad that Anakin didn't notice her light saber missing. She watched them leave as in knowingly that her master will take the criminal down to the cells, then she made a run for it, in her head thoughts rang out as her master told her many times

"_A light saber is your life….don't lose it" _

but didn't get far as she was going to the library to look up information on who is who. She collided into someone as she fell to the ground and as she looked up she recognized the Jedi who she ran into Judas Malsestro her master's best friend.

"Gee, young Padawan." smiled the Miralukan as he put out his hand to help her up "If you were happy to see me again, you should of called ahead."

"Sorry Master Malsestro, I'll watch out next time….if you will excuse me" said the Togruta Padawan as she is about to head to the library but she is stopped cold in her tracks.

"Stop right there young padawan" said Judas as he turned around as he had a sense of something is missing from her "All right where is it?"

"Where is what?" knowing full well that was a lie but her master had told her keeping a secret from Judas is a hard thing to do after all he has ways of finding things out on his own.

"You know what I mean." He said as he frowned at her under his miralukan mask as his mouth is visible

"But…" muttered Ahsoka

"But nothing." said Judas as he pointed his finger down the hallway "My quarters now." So the young Padawan followed Judas Malsestro to his room as the door opened and she stepped inside as he walked inside after her as the door closed behind them.

The Miralukan leaned on one knee and placed his hand over her shoulder and gave her a glare as he sense her emotions of shame "Look Ahsoka I don't mean to yell at you." He said "But a light saber is one's life, don't lose it young Padawan, its important not to lose it."

"I know." She sighed "I know."

"Ok how about this" said the Jedi Knight "If anybody asks I will cover for you…now tell me all about it."

Ahsoka smiled as she told him the whole story in detail.

"Ah so you were going to the Library aye," said Malsestro "I'll give you a hand, if fact I know someone who is a former member the silver order who spends his days in the library. He knows the criminal element on Coruscant better than anybody."

"Thank you Master." said the Togruta Padawan "Master Skywalker always mentioned that you are honest and reliable."

Judas shrugged his shoulders in a modest way "and Anakin has mentioned you can be a little bratty….but we were all bratty Padawan's at one time."

"Hey now hold on….I'm not." He paused, frowned, and then she giggled in realizing he is making a joke "Very funny"

"Come on let's head to the library and find your lost light saber." said Judas "Besides I helped your master a few times in the past find a few of his missing light sabers."

"Wow really my master must have been careless" said Ahoska

"No, I wouldn't say careless, more like unfortunate events that cause a few incidents." Said the Miralukan "Including one time both our masters went to Onderon for a mission and his light saber got eaten by one of the local animals….a baby Drexl"

Ahoska gasped and asked "How did he get it back?"

"Well I covered for him and….let's just say he got in back the hard way, master Kenobi did ask him a few times why did his light saber smelled so bad." said the Jedi Knight.

Ahsoka laughed.

"The moral of what I said is." Said Judas "You learn from your mistakes grow from them, that is what makes you a Jedi Padawan." Judas stands up and continued to speak "A Padawan's greatest fear is not being good enough if they send you away….I sense that from you. Remember we are what we are and in time your connection to the force will be stronger. Keep what I said about Anakin losing his light saber to yourself."

"Thanks Judas." said Ahsoka "How did you know?"

"Well for starters I am a Miralukan." Pointed out the Jedi knight "And if you think for one second being a padawan is easy think again…try being trained by a Donguiwain star dragon, you will feel like you've lost your mind."

"But didn't you lose your mind a long time ago." Smirked the Torguta

Judas laughed and said "Point taken…all right let's go."

Both of them leave to head to the Jedi archives Library. About five minutes later both of them arrive at the archives and find the one Judas has mentioned a Jedi Master named Tera Sinube a corsin from the planet Corsin and he is a Jedi investigator. He was fast asleep of course Jedi Master Deez a Jawa had mentioned he's is kind of a sleepy head in his old age but when he was young he was more vigorous than ever before. He is tall with yellow eyes, speckled brown-green skin and white hair. Right now he appears to be snoring again. Judas placed his hand on Master Sinube's shoulder.

"Master Sinube, you awake sleepy head." Smiled the Miralukan

"Huh, what…" he opened his eyes "Oh Judas good to see you again and oh who are you?" he glared at the Padawan.

"This is Padawan Ahsoka Tano and she needs your help." He said as he continued to speak "You can learn a lot of things from Master Sinube he's a genius when it comes to the criminal underworld on Coruscant….I'll leave you two I have other duties to perform and Ashoka good luck." He smiled as he left them alone to go about their business.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Outlander club: current time <strong>

The crowd gathered around a long game of Sabacc as it looked completely intense. The game of sabacc used a deck of seventy-six cards featuring sixty numbered cards divided into four suits, and two copies of eight special cards. Each player is dealt two cards (sometimes five, depending on the set of rules in play at the table) which make up their hand. There are four phases within each hand: Betting, Calling, Shifting and Drawing. This game is like blackjack, poker, 52 pick-up but in a more interesting way as the secret agent quite liked the game.

A typical game of sabacc is composed of several sequential rounds, and officially ends when a player wins with one of three special winning hands. At the beginning of each round, each player contributes an ante to the hand pot, which goes to the person with the winning hand at the conclusion of that hand.

The winner in standard sabacc is the player who holds the hand with a value closest to |23| (with both +23 and −23 being possible); this player wins the hand pot. Since −21 is closer to −23 than 20 is to 23, −21 would trump positive 20; however, in a situation where both −21 and 21 are in play at the same time, the positive 21 would triumph. Players with a hand above 23 or below −23 are considered to have Bombed Out, thus losing the hand, and in some cases, being forced to pay into the sabacc pot.

James Bond is fast learner of certain games and now he became a fast learner of Sabacc sitting across from him is a Wookie as the creatures name is barely pronounceable as the people call him Isshaatha from the planet Kashyyyk. The secret agent shows his best power face as he is staring down the Wookiee known as Isshaatha who seemed to have a confident look upon his face as the Wookiee is known to be great at Sabacc and a former champion at the Sabacc tournament.

He has never been in a intense game like this before and against an amateur, however the wookie isn't fooled by the first timer he could tell the human has played the game before but didn't know his name.

He didn't care.

Because wining is all that matters to him

Isshaatha has been exiled for life from his home planet due to his criminal activities and killing a fellow Wookiee in a dishonorable way.

The game of Sabacc's pot is high about 10 million republic credits, James on the other hand did not care about the money he just plays for fun.

"Whoaaaa. Waa maa. Warrgh?" asked the Wookiee who spoke a cross between a snarl and a growl.

A person spoke in the background as it translated to "He said do you have what it takes?"

James stared him down coldly and replied "It's your move."

The Wookiee showed his hand and roared in triumphantly as if he had won. The hand is 21 a hand pot.

The secret agent showed his hand is a 23 a pure Sabacc.

The crowd is in shock as a lowly amateur beats a former champion.

The droid dealer handed the secret agent his credits in a briefcase totaling 20 million credits and turned around as he had enough for the night. The Wookie sat in a huff and in shock he lost to an amateur he was not going to take this lying down. He growled in anger, stood up and raised a furry fist at him as if the Wookiee is accusing him of something.

The Wookiee spoke in an angry snarl "Hu wyoorg Ah muwaa yourg."

A person translated for him in the background "He says you cheated."

"Really now." said the secret agent "Only a sore loser will say something like that and I guess that makes you the biggest loser around."

The Wookiee snarled loudly and threw the table aside as he came charging at him. Bond on the other hand stood his ground; side stepped, and placed his foot out as the Wookiee tripped over him crashing into the wall as everyone in the club laughed. The Wookiee roared some more as he got up and threw a chair at him as Bond ducked from the flying chair as the Wookiee is in a mad rage from losing a game to an amateur.

The secret agent wasn't cheating he was playing fair, he can't help it if some people can't take a lost as a lost. He had enough of this foolishness with the Wookiee as he draws out his Walther P99 as the Wookiee stopped dead in his tracks but laughed as he sees the weapon as if it's going to hurt him in thinking that weapon is a blaster in which it's not. The Wookiee tried to grab him.

_**BAM!**_

Bond fired once right between the legs of the Wookiee who knew a creature that size would have any balls. Isshaatha is in pain in a bad away as he roared in pain and is bleeding badly, he learned one thing that is no blaster but an old style projectile weapon. The secret agent stared him down coldly aiming the weapon at him not showing any emotion or hesitation. It wouldn't be smart to go toe to toe with someone that big.

"Next time learned to never bite off more than you can chew." said Bond. "Stand down now."

The Wookiee quickly got up ignoring the pain and lunged at him as quickly as he could.

_**BAM!**_

A second shot is fired as the bullet penetrated right between the eyes of the Wookiee as the body slumps to the floor, blood trickled out of the creatures head and his eyes rolled back into his head. James on the other hand put his weapon away, gathered his earnings and walked out the door for the last time. But knowing he'll be back again, One single thought came to mind to some of the patrons and the customers _He's a badass _Other people were in shock at what he did while some just looked on and didn't seem to care as everyone went back to what they are doing.

Outside was no different from going inside crime and scum that have made a mess of things, but the secret agent wasn't concerned with that. As he made is way to the Speeder carefully hidden in an ally way on a nearby street. On the other hand the local authorities from what he understands do not come down here much anymore considering the war has kept the republic busy as of late.

James wasn't surprised one bit as he will head back to the Jedi temple soon and maybe just maybe he will give the earnings to some charitable organization on Coruscant after all as he came to under stand that in war it's the people who suffer the most in most wars.

"Not bad" he heard a voice from behind him as a he turned to look to see a pair of glowing red eyes walk from out of the shadows but the secret agent knew he was there, after all he had seen him hanging around the club "I might have a job for you."

Bond wasn't startled at all as he glared down the man coldly and noticed what he looks like. His skin is blue with red eyes and tubes sticking out of either side of his neck. He is dressed with a cowboy hat, boots and a cowboy like trench coat as he could see twin pistols on either side of his hips. The secret agent did some intelligence on the who's who of the galaxy and one name came up in particular known as Cad Bane a ruthless bounty hunter who is wanted by the Republic for numerous of crimes. Bane had noticed the human male while in the club looking for people to hire for a job for a crew.

"And what job would that be Mister Bane?" asked the secret agent.

"Heh, you know my name and we haven't met yet." pointed out the Bounty Hunter.

"True, but at least my face isn't on all of the wanted posters on Coruscant." He said "But looks aren't everything."

Both the secret agent and the bounty hunter stare each other down for a minute or two.

"Funny." snorted the Duros bounty hunter "I'm assembling a crew for more will be told once you join."

"That's all and here I thought it would be interesting." said Bond

"True, but it does pay well." said Bane "Are you interested."

"No, I have other matters to attend to." said Bond.

"Now, now," waved the finger of the bounty hunter "You wouldn't want the authorities to find out about the killing of a Wookiee if someone would blab about it." he thought about using a black mail tactic to get the man on his crew.

Bond chuckled and replied "Oh Mister Bane you wouldn't want someone to blab about your little mission….all of a sudden your plans would be a naught, and all that glorious money would be gone."

Both of them are at a stare down looking into each others eyes and neither of them are blinking.

"Seems we are at a stalemate." Said the Bounty Hunter

"Seems like this Galaxy isn't big enough for the both of us," said the secret agent "especially someone as badly dressed as you."

The bounty hunter snorted "You talk like a professional, are you a Bounty Hunter."

"No, I'm more of a traveling trouble-shooter with a slight inferiority complex." said Bond.

"Another time, perhaps" Bane turned his back to walk away but stopped in thinking the human has his back turned as he withdraws his weapon from his holster but is surprised that the man has his own weapon out before him that surprised the Duros bounty hunter. "same idea, right."

"Right," He glared down the duros bounty hunter.

Then the bounty hunter withdraws his blaster and walks away as he tipped his hat leaving Bond to ponder on the Bounty Hunters intentions but however the secret agent has encountered many dangerous people in the past so this Cad Bane is no different, so it doesn't surprise him one bit that he will see the Duros again sometime in the future.

So the secret agent hopped on the speeder, turned it on and hovered from out of the ally way. As he rises into the sky to head back to the Jedi Temple, it has been a long night as it will be several hours before the sun rises. He is used to burning the midnight oil so doing all nights is practically nothing to him.

Even such an early morning hour traffic is light, so his left he noticed something. Two females in a hover car both of them are alien species he did not know about, his eyes narrowed as he spotted in one of their hands a Jedi light saber. He suspected that some Jedi lost their light saber or it was stolen. Would it be worth for him to investigate?

He shrugged his shoulders as he came to a decision, so yes he will do it. James controlled the speeder to get along side the two female aliens and smiled at them, along with a wink. Both of them smiled back as if some human is making a pass at them.

"Magnificent view isn't it." said the secret agent "Don't you two have school to attend to."

Both females glared at him.

"I have a gift to give to the both of you lovely ladies." He secretly took a small orb object out of his pocket "But a word of advice."

"What advice?" asked one of the female's.

"Never accept gifts from strangers." Said Bond

He threw the object at their laps as the orb exploded causing a gas to choke on, on the other hand the hover car is out of control but the secret agent managed to grab one hand on the steering wheel and controlled it's decent to a complete stop near a roof top. Then one of the females jumped out and tried to make a run for it as the other one tried to escape by was knocked out cold by Bond with a Judo chop to the back of the head.

Bond then threw a bow tie light object right at the other female and as the other female turned to look she is wrapped around by the bow tie object that became an escapable rope. She struggled to break free but she couldn't as if she knew she was caught.

James walked over and took the light saber from her pocket. In the background he heard another speeder had landed close by with a couple of those police droids that came on their own speeders. Then he noticed to people have come on a speeder of their own, one of them he recognized as Ahoska Tano and the other he didn't know.

He quipped "I guess this wrap things up."

Both Jedi's looked surprised as the Jedi Padawan saw J.B had captured the two Terrelian Jango Jumpers and the Jedi master looked impressed. Bond walked over to Ashoka and handed back her light saber as she managed to take it and clip her light saber back on her hip.

"How did you know I lost it?" asked the Jedi Padawan

"I didn't, the young girl over there made a mistake of waving it around while her friend was driving." said the secret agent as he continued to speak "Besides I was nearby."

"Thank you." Nodded Ashoka

"Nicely done, the force works in mysterious ways" said Tera Sinube.

"Stranger things have happened and I will see you two back in the Temple" said the secret agent "It's almost morning and it will be time for breakfast, by the way I did catch your name Sir."

"Sinube, Tera Sinube" said the Jedi master.

"Good to meet you, if you will excuse me." James got back on the speeder and left to head back to the Jedi temple as they're will be other things to do on this day considering it has been a long night. Soon very soon it will be a brand new day.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 23 Meeting of the Minds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Temple: Current Time <strong>

James Bond has returned to his quarters for now after having a very eventful night, a very typical night. Wining gambling, wooing the assassin known as Ventress, only he knows what he did to her and killing a Wookiee criminal, capturing two thieves who stole Ahsoka Tano's light saber other that than it was just same as always as he went out despite all the technological wonders.

He put his winnings in the closet for later, you'll never know if it comes in handy on a rainy day. The secret agent is now laying back on a cot like bed and is resting for now, indeed he did burned the midnight oil. So he soundly went fast to sleep for awhile and will have something to eat later. Later on he is awoken by several knocks at the door, so Bond got up.

"Enter" said James.

The door opened and on the other side is Jedi Master Mace Windu, by his side is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order Master Yoda. Those two stared at him with stern expressions as if they did not know what is going on.

However they don't know about Ashoka losing her light saber and getting it back as always this must be something else like everything else in between. Bond hated explaining things to anybody but he'll explain his encounter with the Dark Jedi Ventress however only he knows what he did to her.

"A report stated that you had an encounter with Ventress" said Windu. who folded his arms in annoyance "But the real question is what did you do to her?"

"Like to know we do," said the Jedi Master. "Known only to you, what you did."

Bond smiled and explained the meeting with her as the Jedi Masters nodded at this.

"Explain can you, the large package delivered to us" asked Yoda. "Sense the dark side in there we do."

"Indeed." Nodded Windu. "What is inside?" then he thought of his old padawan who mysterious got out of a coma and placed his hand on James's shoulder "I need to ask you something."

The secret agent glared back at him sharply and said. "Would this have something to do with your old Padawan coming out of a coma after I touched her."

The Jedi master nodded.

James shrugged his shoulders "I frankly don't know how that happened" said 007. "So what happens to her now, or are you going to throw her away like garbage."

Windu sighed and placed his hand upon his forehead "She will face charges for the crimes she committed upon my planet" said Windu. "But I decided not to do that until after the war is over, we need every Jedi we can get."

"Fair enough" as James walked out the door. "Come, come I will show you what is inside the large crate."

James Bond has a surprise for them as both Jedi masters walk behind him with confused looks as the secret agent already knows what is inside the large shipping create that just arrived in the cargo bay of the Jedi temple.

Having studied the complete layout of the temple inside and out looking for weaknesses he discovered a few isolated places in the temple that have not been used in a long time or have been forgotten about. So the long walk began as the cargo bay of the temple is on the other side of the temple. All three of them walked past many Jedi, some younglings going to classes, Padawan's busy training and Masters going to and from certain locations.

Bond shook his head at this.

He is right on one thing.

These people need more to do.

Their code indeed keeps them isolated.

After walking in the winding corridors and hallways they finally reached their destination as a large metal crate is in the middle of the cargo bay of the Jedi temple and a couple of Jedi are near it. Anakin Skywalker, his Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Judas Malsestro and Obi-wan Kenobi they are giving sharp looks at the large metal crate and are sensing the dark side from within but what they did not know considering they were ordered not to open it until J.B arrived in which it seems to be a surprise.

All of them looked on edge; James understands that fully and suspected they don't like surprises that much. After all seeing is believing as the old saying goes.

"Ah, I take your sensing the dark side from within" said, the secret agent as he raised a hand in calm manner. "Don't worry it won't bite….much."

"Dude you have better not brought us one of those Sith spawn creatures." growled the Miralukan. "The silver order will kill those things on the spot….but I do sense something familiar"

"Judas, do you know what is inside?" asked, the chosen one. "I sense it too."

"I do as well." Said, Obi-wan. who stroked his beard.

"Likewise." nodded the Togruta Padawan.

"That would be cheating Anakin." said Judas, in knowing his people have the ability to see through walls and objects like this crate "I have a feeling that J.B will show us….and besides it is more fun that way like pod racing."

The chosen one nodded and chuckled.

A female voice behind them spoke "Master." as all of them turned to see a young ranging between the age of fourteen or fifth teen year old padawan walking towards them. She is tall about 5 ft 8 115 pounds with blue skin and light purple hair along with an athletic build.

Her clothing consist of average but strange garments of light clothing except for the Padawan braid and boots commonly used by all Padawans on her left hip is her light saber Ahsoka recognized her right away as she is a friend of hers and her name is J'alla Galen the Padawan of Judas Malsestro she stopped and bowed slightly to the other masters and broke a broad grin when seeing her friend Ahsoka.

She is what is known as a Pantoran hailing from the planet Pantora. Pantorans were slender, blue-skinned humanoids native to the moon Pantora that orbits the ice planet of Orto Plutonia. Their home world is more different than the ice planet their home world orbits. They appeared to share similar ancestry with the Wroonian species. It is well know that their species has a greater resilience to low temperatures than humans.

"Ah, there you are my young padawan." smiled the Miralukan "How did the mission go."

His padawan nodded "Mission successful master the sepps outpost has been destroyed." said J'alla, in a flawless South African accent.

"Excellent work young padawan." Judas, sensed that Anakin is staring at him "What? Surprised I have a padawan….let me introduce J'alla Galen "

She bowed slightly at the chosen one.

"I never knew you had one, Judas." shrugged, the chosen one "Good to meet you."

"Gee Anakin, did you forget again." said, the Jedi Knight. "I told you I have one for several months now."

"Oh right….sorry." said, the chosen one. "My mind must have been elsewhere at the time."

"Master Malsestro told me a few things about you Master Skywalker." smiled the Pantoran Padawan "All it good of course, I never imaged that intelligence was not your strong suit."

"Hey." said Anakin, as his padawan chuckled at that remark. "very funny."

"Anakin and Intelligence in the same sentence" said Obi-wan, as he stroked his beard "is a dangerous combination."

"Hey!"

"Gee my master Intelligent." muttered, Ahsoka, "Now there is a shocker."

"Hey…snips now hold on." As the chosen one is growing increasingly annoyed at these antics displayed upon him!

"Mr. Skywalker's Intelligence wouldn't be hard to find where I am standing." said, the secret agent.

"Hey….what is this pick on the chosen one day." said, Anakin

"Serious people Anakin is the most intelligent man I know." Nodded, the Miralukan

"Thanks Judas." smiled the chosen one.

"For someone who looks like a scruffy-looking Nerf herder." said, Judas.

"Hey now hold on." said, Anakin "Who's scruffy-looking?"

This brought on a series of laughs by everyone except for Mace Windu

Anakin joined in as well in knowing Judas is always finding a way to cheer him up at times.

Master Windu coughed in which everyone directed their attention towards him "Can we please see what is inside? J.B open the crate"

James Bond nodded and opened the crate as everyone is shocked at what they see a familiar woman is tied up and gagged like a bull in a rodeo. Her clothing is removed and her lightsaber's missing as everyone recognized her as Ventress the dark jedi who is count Dooku's apprentice she appears to be awake and furious as waves of anger and hate can be felt by the Jedi.

She made muffled noises directed at everyone including James who stood there with a blank expression as he has a general idea of what she is saying as he has heard it from women before.

"By force you captured the bog witch." said, Ahsoka.

James went onto explain his encounter with the Dark Jedi.

"Not bad…not bad at all." nodded, the chosen one "She could provide us with information."

James walked up to Ventress and took off the gag for a moment.

"You hear that little lady." said, the secret agent. "The Jedi are going to have a field day with you."

"**I HATE YOU**." Roared the dark Jedi in furious anger **"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I WILL—"**

James put back on the gag to shut her up.

"The story of my life." said, the Secret agent. "She is all yours. Oh by the way I will be touring senate to see how they function….I hope that isn't a problem."

All of them shook their heads.

James has his own reasons for going there in which Obi-wan, Windu and Yoda only know. As he left them alone bewildered and shocked at what they see.

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscant: The Senate District<strong>

**Current time: One hour later **

The **Senate District** (also called the **Legislative District**, **Government District** or **Government Center**) on Coruscant was located on the planet's equator, and was the de facto capital of Galactic City. The Senate District bordered the Financial and Sah'c Districts, and was in close proximity to the industrial district known as The Works.

Many of the buildings in the upper levels of the district were built using the New Architecture style. At its heart was the Senate Building that contained the Grand Convocation Chamber which was the centre of various galactic governments since 25,000 BBY.

The Senate Building, also known as the Senate Rotunda, Senate Tower, Convocation Center, or Senate Dome, was the building on Coruscant in the centre of the Senate District which served as the seat of the Galactic Senate from the end of the Great Sith War until the end of the Old.

Republic, with the Grand Convocation Chamber at its heart. The designers claimed that any weapon capable of destroying the Chamber would also have to be powerful enough to destroy the entire planet, making the facility invulnerable against sabotage or orbital bombardment.

James Bond is dressed in a normal style business suit as his weapons are concealed from view as his Walther P99 pistol is in one holster and the other the Dark saber he acquired by his own means is in another holster on his left hip.

He is wearing a pair of sunglasses. He drove a speeder towards the large dome structure as he is well aware this is the heart and soul of the republic. Also this housed the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. For a place situated at the equator this place does not seem to warm unlike the equator back on Earth. He kept his overwhelm ness to himself in which he is doing some surveillance on this facility.

It is only for a tour, although his name to anyone is just J.B an associate to the Jedi is the cover he will use. Traffic seemed to be light as his speeder came to a stop at a parking spot at the domed place that almost like a palace of some sorts.

_"This place would make 10 Downing Street or the white house or the Kremlin look tame._" thought, Bond.

As he stepped off the speeder and onto the metal ground of facility. The secret agent walked in calm but focused manner, people are coming and going to this location as he ignored some of their gawking stares.

Two blue armored guards stood attention when James passed by them these people are known as Senate guards who protect the chancellor and among other things. Once inside in which he had studied the layout of this massive facility he felt like he was either stepping into Buckingham palace or some other place of interest.

The secret agent never like politics one bit as he is well aware that politicians are frauds, liars, and all around assholes, always getting in the way of everything and never caring about people one bit.

The halls were shiny with a rugged carpet along with multiple of rooms in which he is well aware these are the offices of various senators of the Republic. People of different species are out and about talking about this and that.

Their conversations posed little interest to him as he walked on by them but they turned to see who is the mysterious stranger as James gave people an uneasy feeling as if death is walking among them, however he is not death. Then all of a sudden an "Oops" noise is heard as James felt a slight bump and someone had fallen to the floor landing on their butt.

The secret agent stopped and looked down as he lends a hand to the person. After helping her up, James saw that she looks almost the same as that Jedi padawan of Judas except for the clothing.

He immediately recognized her as a Pantoran and a senator from Pantora from the files he had been study on certain people back at the Jedi temple roughly at the age of nine-teen years old. Her name is Riyo Chuchi as the Jedi Padawan Tano had mentioned that she is friends with Chuchi. In which she is considered gutsy by befriending creatures known as the Talz.

"Well hello there." said, 007. "Seems like your mind is elsewhere you should look where you are going."

"Oh, sorry I had a lot of my mind." said, the Pantoran senator. "And who might you be."

"J.B is my name." said the secret agent. "Let me guess you are Riyo Chuchi."

"How did you know that?" she looked alarmed but noticed the light saber"Are you a spy or a Jedi."

"An old friend mentioned you Ahsoka Tano and no I am neither" said, Bond. "She said you were gutsy but never this lovely."

"I…uh, yes of course" she is taken back by the pass he is making at her "A pleasure J.B, what brings you to the senate?"

"Oh I am just touring this grand facility….I certainly hope that isn't a problem." said, Bond.

"No not at all, Mr. J.B" said, the pantoran senator. "The public is always welcome to watch the senate do it's job."

The secret agent nodded "However for certain members of senate who are corrupt that would be a bit of an understatement." Said, 007.

"Yes I would agree on that," sighed, chuchi "Many of the corrupt ones do want the war to continue. I wonder what happened to democracy."

"Government's change." said, Bond. "the lies just stay the same."

Chuchi raised a brow "That is a cold way to describe the republic senate in it's current state."

"My dear lady it's fact." Pointed, out the secret agent. "Just look around you."

Chuchi nodded.

Then a couple of other senators including two he reconized are walking towards the two who are having a conversation. Senator Padmé Amidala from the planet Naboo, Senator Far from Rodia.

The two other senators he did recognize from the files as these two are advocates of peace one of them a male is tall with short black hair and a black goatee and brown eyes. Also in his mid-thirties, He is dressed in clothing that consists or royalty, along with his demeanor and posture as a king or a prince. James recognized him from the files as Senator Bail Prestor Organa from the planet Alderaan and is married to a Queen on Alderaan his wife Breha Organa.

The man stopped and starred at J.B in which Padme mentioned a mysterious man who saved her life back on Rodia. The woman walking besides him is tall about 5 ft 9 100lbs with red hair and blue eyes about in her early twenties.

She is wearing all white as if she is going to a funeral but Bond could tell that the clothing she is currently wearing is considered native to her home planet of Chandrila she is Senator Mon Mothma. She also stopped and starred for a moment to look at the mysterious man who saved Padme's life on Rodia.

"Ah, Senator Amidala and Senator Far." nodded, the secret agent. "How goes the war of words in this place."

"Oh Mr. J.B, welcome to the Galactic senate." said, the Naboo senator. "It's the same as always."

"Greetings Mr. J.B" said Farr "Hah, war of words would describe this place….now let me introduce our colleagues-James interrupted him.

"Senator Bail Organa from Alderaan" he gave a nod and walked over to the female senator. "And Senator Mon Mothma" he kissed her upon her hand "Honor to you sir and it's a pleasure to you my lady."

"Likewise." said, Mothma who blushed a little bit. "As you can see the senate is busy like always."

"Indeed." Nodded, the secret agent.

"However, the senate" said, Bail. "Is stretched pretty thin in regards in stopping the war."

Bond quipped "I guess I know where the fat went."

He motioned to look behind them and they see another senator walking towards them wondering what this is about. James recognized him as a Twi'lek and a large overweight one who is roughly over three hundred pounds with stylish clothing that is fancy for someone his size.

He has blue skin and looked like he is sweating a little bit. He is the senator from Ryloth and his name is Orn Free Taa a greedy and selfish corrupt senator that only cares for himself and it is rumored that he rigged the election on his home planet to win the right to be a senator.

"What is this some sort of separatist meeting of the peace lovers?" asked, Taa. "And who are you?"

"Oh no Mr. Taa" shook the head of the secret agent. "I was discussing the latest rumor."

"What rumor?" spoke, the Twi'lek senator.

"The rumor that Chancellor Palpatine is implementing a weight loss program bill for all Galactic senators over 300lbs pounds." said, James with a blank expression on his face.

"WHHHAAATTT" shouted, Taa.

The other senators just giggled and laughed while Taa was red in the face and furious at this.

"I will see about this." Growled, the Twi'lek. "And you are coming with me if this rumor is true."

"Sure why not." said, James. "Lead the way."

Senator Taa marched to where Chancellor Palpatines office to take up the matter personally, he is furious at this while James Bond chuckled in silence as it gave him the perfect excuse to meet the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. The other senators who he was talking to looked on with amusement as rarely they witness something comical in their lives as the rest went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscant: The Senate building <strong>

**Chancellor Palpatine's office **

**Current time: 10 minutes later **

The walk was not a long one as Senator Taa kept on grunting and walking an angry like manner, James stayed calm and cool like a cucumber like he always is. First they stopped in the reception room leading into the office of the Supreme Chancellor As visitors reach the level upon which the Chancellor arrives; they enter into a formal reception area where there are benches for long waits.

The receptionist desk is equipped with a communications-system directly connected to the Chancellor's desk. An express turbo-lift runs adjacent to the room and those who are influential enough to use it are deposited into a security airlock for inspection, before passing into the reception area.

Senator Taa argued with the receptionist as James took notice to walls and floors being red, a very tacky but stylish color. Even the Queen of England never had Buckingham palace to look this tacky in the same color of red. James stands there a for moment until Senator Taa was let in and they also allowed himself to go with Senator Taa.

The Supreme chancellor is in his office and has no meetings at the moment, so Bond walked past the receptionist and nodded as the guards searched them in which they go into one of those turbo lifts to head into the office of the most important man of the Galactic Republic.

Finally reaching his office Senator Taa stormed into the office of the Supreme Chancellor and bowed in respect. James walked in afterwards and bowed as well but kept on noticing the fine layout of the office such as bronze statues, red floors and walls.

The glass window has a view that can see many objects in motion such as speeders. The desk looked like any other desk, comfortable chairs and lastly he spotted an elderly man sitting on a throne like black chair as if he is god. James overheard the conversation between the Chancellor and Senator Taa.

"Ah, Senator Taa." said, Palpatine and also noticed Bond not too far away "What can I do for you?"

"Is it true." Growled, the Twi'lek senator. "There is a rumor that you are implementing a weight loss program bill for all Galactic senators over 300lbs pounds."

Palpatine raised a brow "I find that rumors like that are untrue." He continued to speak. "Next time you should not believe what you hear my friend."

James walked up and patted the Twi'lek senator on the shoulder. "Relax old boy, don't be so naive in what you believe."

Senator Taa looked sheepish at this "Uh sorry I lashed out my anger." He said

Palpatine nodded and glared at James Bond "And you are."

"J.B your Excellency" said 007.

"Of course the mysterious man who saved Senator Amidala and interrogated Nute Gunray before his untimely demise." Smiled the Chancellor "Senator Taa you may go now, I would like a word with this man."

The Twi'lek Senator wordlessly nodded and left the office.

Both James Bond and Chancellor Palatine stare at each other for a moment

"Most impressive office you have here." Said 007 "Let me guess the carpet comes from some sort of woolly animal and painted over like the walls." He continued to speak "Brozium statues give off the room of the owner of prestige and a gothic but majestic look"

"Why yes indeed" smiled, Palpatine. "I did not know you have such tastes like my office and like torturing Nute Gunray for instance."

James waved a finger and chuckled. "Oh you don't have to be so Insidious about that, my tastes are in what I see and besides I wouldn't call that torture."

Palpatine paused and frowned for a moment. "Then what would you call it."

"A few choice words in retrospect and besides someone, someday was going to put him out of his misery anyway." said, the secret agent. "A coward does die a thousand deaths."

Palpatine nodded as James took off his sunglasses "What do you think of the war?" asked the chancellor.

"It's just the same old game." Said, Bond.

"Same old game?" said, Palpatine.

"Of galactic domination." said James, in a mysterious way. "Our asylums full of people who think they are a Sith lord….or God."

Palpatine was taken back by that response as he tried not to get angry "Like Count Dooku."

"Of course." Said, Bond.

So the virtual conversation sparing session went on and on in matters of intelligence as James Bond kept his cool and so did Palpatine in a way he never met a man like him who can match his wits in a intelligent conversation. He sensed that something is off about the man but not the light side or the dark side but something new in the force and unknown.

Palpatine did not know if J.B suspected him of being a sith lord however he did mention the word Insidious one…could it be possible that Gunray mentioned to J.B about him being a Sith lord. Palpatine did not know and could not even sense the slightest deception.

This man is not a Jedi but he is something different something unknown. James Bond almost felt like he was talking to a thinner older version of Ernest Stavros Blofeld, however that is not the case and had a feeling the smile coming from Palpatine is canceling a very sinister agenda.

He never trusted people like him with smile and so like any card player he kept his poker face on with a stern expression but in more of a charming way. James knows what Gunray told him, but he kept that information to himself like any secret agent would do in face he is the best in canceling information…of course it is just words as more evidence is needed. This was only for matters of intelligence and surveillance.

Now they had a few chess matches as Palpatine was an expert chess player what he is really doing is using a few choice words to test how the secret agent reacted.

Bond used a few choice words of his own in which annoyed Palpatine a little bit but knew that he is playing mind games with him so he ignored it for now until the last chess game ended as it ended in a draw in which Palpatine knew he has a senatorial schedule to keep up in which in a way to keep his current disguise in motion and will think of a few ways of disposing of this man he could be a threat to the plan as Lord Sidious will not take any chances.

Both men shook hands.

"It has been a pleasure chancellor." said Bond, as he put on his sunglasses and walked out of the office as he got what he wanted "I have other matters to attend to."

"Indeed it has Mr. J.B" said, Palpatine. "So do I." he watched the man leave his office and sat there thinking and thinking with an evil sneer upon his face.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 24 Hostage Crisis or Not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coruscant, Senate facility <strong>

**Current time: 1 hour later **

After Commander James Bond had left Chancillor Palpatine's office as he had a virtual intelligence match between the man in a form of a chess match. As he was about to leave the senate facility, he heard blaster fire coming down the hall but it was fairly quickly.

The secret agent quietly jogged down the hall and heard voices as leaned against the wall and peered down the hall but it would appear that whoever had done this had gone elsewhere, so he kept on moving and stopped at one room as he opened the door in which a puff of smoke spewed out of the room as if someone used a grenade.

The room had a smell of rotting flesh and as the smoke cleared he had found that several blue armored Senate guards were killed by a grenade style like weapon and one guard in practical has a blast hole right in the head as he could smell the rotting but burnt flesh and sees a slight puff of smoke rising up in the air from the blaster impact was made.

Bond wasn't bother by death as he had seen worse things than this, so he moved on as he will investigate even further. He understands from experience that someone does not want to be noticed at least not yet.

The secret agent stopped as he heard talking from a nearby control panel room, he moved right and leaned against the wall of the hall way and took a look at who is talking. Once he saw who it was

_Well that does explain how the senate guards died._ thought Bond. _Wonder why they are here?_

His first thought on who would be bounty hunters as he reconized the man who is leading this small group into the Senate Facility, bold but foolish however in his line of work pay a man enough money and he will go through hell for anyone for the right price. That is where bounty hunters come in to play.

Like Cad Bane

The Duro's Bounty Hunter looked impassive like he did when James first encountered him the previous night, he suspected that this must be the job that Bane wanted him to go on. He is dressed in the typical attire in a form of a space cowboy of a hat an ugly one too but Bond's standards and a trenchcoat like jacket.

Along with that two weapons can be seen in a form of blaster pistols and the secret agent figured he had hidden weapons as well. Of course he wasn't alone on this job as there are others with him that he must of hired or found useful.

A woman with pail like skin in which she appears to be an albino she is what they call a Nashta, red hair in a form of a pony tail and green eyes, medium sized breasts and an athletic build to her, also a strange antenna on her head as well. She has a sniper rifle attatched to her back and several smaller weapons in the holsters.

A orange jump suit with a small jacket, He has seen her picture in the temple records and is known as a Jedi killer and also once a Jedi Padawan to the Jedi Master called Dark woman, but even that is a nickname.

Her name is Aurra Sing.

Another one appears to be a fish creature with no hair, light purple like skin one red eye, another eye is an eye patch. He has thin arms but more thicker for arms and his hands appear to be stringy. He is dressed in some typical attire and a back pack with all sorts of objects sticking out. This fish creature is Patrolian and although James Bond did not know his name as his name once Bane had mentioned his name is Robonino.

The third one he reconized as a species called Weequay, he has bumpy like skin with the color of brownish or light gray. A hat or a beret that looks like someone would wearing as if they're in the military along with strange garments and a few weapons with him. Bond did now know his name as he did not even care.

The other two are strange looking droids that almost look like commando droids but different.

The bounty hunters then left, but overheard they would be paying some senators a visit, but not the one called Robonino who went to work as he is ordered to take down the power. James Bond quietly walked by using his super spy skills in how to sneak up behind a person especially a fish alien creature like Robonino.

He could see the fish alien hard at work like as if he is some sort of technican bounty hunter. Igniting his dark saber would be a bad idea as it would give off too much noise, he stakled the fish alien until James got behind him and could almost feel his breath. As he draws out a small knife.

Robonino was too slow to react as he didn't see who it was behind him as a hand grabbed the back of his head and seconds later he felt a cold sharp blade penetrate his throat as the sharp blade ripped through his skin.

His body was in shock as his first reaction was to grab his throat and stop the bleeding as the blood started to trickle out of his mouth. Before he could move even more as Robonino was almost finished with his work he felt a blunt force strike the back of his head. He suddenly fell to the ground hard as he is knocked out cold.

Now that was done he would go see who these senators wanted to pay a visit too. The secret agent knew which direction to follow as he moved quietly to fight out what they are up too.

It wasn't long as he caught up with them as the bounty hunters have captured about a dozen Galactic senators including the ones aligned with Senator from Naboo as she looked nervous about something and holding an object behind her back to keep it concealed in which it has a shape of a light saber.

James did wonder what she is doing with a weapon like that she isn't a Jedi, but he'll figure that one out later and he also saw one of the senators laying down on the floor with a blaster wound to the back and if of course dead.

James then overheard Bane making demands to Palpatine over hologram in which to release someone called Ziro the Hutt. Bond remembered Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano mentioning a mission about someone called Ziro the Hutt who had played his part in kidnapping Jabba the Hutt's son Rotta.

Now this is interesting.

Very interesting indeed!

As the word interesting has many meanings as he calculated in wondering who hired the bounty hunter in pulling off a job like this. James knows from experience that even a place like this has flaws in security and nothing is truly secure. Nothing is penetrable.

From what he understands is a high priced bounty hunter and the pay doesn't matter to him as long as he gets paid. Being greedy can always lead to one's down fall, but even a man like Bane would never let his greed get the best of him. He is far to intelligent like that a regular Red Grant in respects.

He remembered Red Grant all too well. His mission during the time as the cold war still raged on during the 1960's it was a year after the death of Dr. No in which his mission was to get a Lektor and bring back a woman a defector back to London as her name was Tatiana Romanova.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

**1963 **

**Orient Express **

James Bond is in a room of one of the train cars as he wasn't along with him is a mysterious man who he had just met and didn't know his name at first.

"Is any of the opposition around?" asked the man

"Not in any condition to be worried about." Said 007

He already pulled a gun on 007.

"We were keeping you alive until you could get us the Lektor." said Grant

So, you had me deliver it on a silver plate?" asked Bond "That's brilliant. Go on, I'm fascinated."

Now that we've got it, you and the girl are expendable... from here onto Trieste." Said Grant

"The girl? Isn't she working for SPECTRE too?" asked the secret agent

"No." shook the his head "She thinks she's doing it all for Mother Russia." He continued to speak She takes her orders from Colonel Klebb. And so do I.

Rosa Klebb? But Colonel Rosa Klebb is a Russian," said Bond "head of operations for SMERSH."

"Correction: was. Klebb works for SPECTRE now." Said Grant "The girl doesn't know that."

But why kill her?" pressed the secret agemt

Orders. That's only half of it, old man." said Grant as he pulls out a roll of 8mm film and an envelope from his suit pocket

"Here's a roll of film. She'll have this in her handbag. And on you they'll find this letter. It's from her, threatening to give the film to the press unless you marry her for helping you steal the Lektor." said Red Grant

What film?" said James with a confused look on his face

He sneers "Taken in the bridal suite at your hotel." said Red "Something else the girl didn't know about... or you."

"That must have been a pretty sick collection of minds to dream up a plan like that." Pointed out the British agent

"Wish you could see the headlines," said Grant "British agent murders beautiful Russian spy, then commits suicide."

"tell me, which lunatic asylum did they get you out of?" asked 007

With an angry scowl, Grant slaps Bond across the face and said "Don't make it tougher on yourself, Mr. Bond" said Grant my orders are to kill you and deliver the Lektor. How I do it is my business. It'll be slow and painful."

**:End of flash back:**

* * *

><p>With quit wit and cunning on his part he took down that man for good who worked for SPECTRE, but that was the past and this is the future as he is focused on at the moment. To make sure those bounty hunters don't find the light saber the senator of Naboo is hiding Bond uses the force by a way of his two fingers to slowly take the light saber from her hand and bring it towards him without anyone looking.<p>

It was a success in which Bane's attention was diverted towards who was seen nearby the upper floor. It is Anakin Skywalker as James saw him as well and figured that this must be his light saber.

So Bane sends the droid and the Weequay after him.

That left Bane and the Sing woman along with another one of those droids.

Bond decided to go lend Anakin a hand because he might need it; he dropped out of sight immediately and followed the two who are chasing after Anakin. After about five minutes later the droid is one floor down and the Weequay is two floors above him as the secret agent managed to avoid detection.

As the droid looked in one of the rooms Bond sprung from out of no where ignited his dark saber and made several quick slashes in which the droid went to pieces. He spotted Anakin looking shocked and confused at the same time.

"How did you get here?" asked, the chosen one.

"Never mind that Mr. Skywalker, I believe you dropped this." Said, he secret agent as he handed him his light saber. "I will handle that fellow two floors above while you do what you need to get done."

"Got it and thanks." Smiled the chosen one, who left to go to work.

The Weequay came down to the floor to look for the Jedi who is loose and as he looked into room to room he stepped upon the droid but found it to be in pieces from light saber slashes.

He knew this was not good at all, suddenly he heard a whistling sound and then it happened as he felt a burning sensation as hot plasma went right through his back and upon his chest as he has been stabbed by a light saber but this is Bond's weapon a dark saber he is grown accustom to use like his Walther P99 pistol. Now that is taken care of James can focus on freeing the hostages. So he quietly jogged back to where Bane and Sing have the senator's hostage.

The secret agent came back only to find that Cad Bane and the droid are still there but the woman known as Aurra Sing is no where to be found. Bane had a serious look of frustration in which he hadn't heard from the droid or the Weequay or Robonino. He wondered what is going on and knew he had to leave but first things first he decided to set up the bombs before making an escape.

Meanwhile Anakin manages to locate the power core; he had found a Patrolian dead and bleeding on the floor with a wound to the throat. So he manages to get to work but wonders how Padme is doing as his secret wife is among the hostages and also wondered how did J.B managed to get his light saber back to him so quickly.

The chosen one smirked a little bit and will figure that one out later as like any master of technology Anakin knew what he is doing as he got to work and fixed what was broken, in doing so he sent a message to the outside to bring help and quickly.

Suddenly his senses kicked in and ignited his light saber as he turned around to deflect a blaster bolt from out of no where in fact he deflected a few blaster bolts.

He has a serious determined look on him and Aurra Sing stepped out of the shadows with a sinister sneer on her face as if she is hungry to kill a Jedi and what better yet the chosen one who is destined to defeat the sith as she ignited her own light saber a crimson red one and stands in a battle position.

"Oh your good Jedi ." Sneers, the bounty hunter. "I've killed a few in my time, now let's see if the chosen one has what it takes."

"You will find out the hard way." said, Anakin, as he went on to attack the Bounty hunter.

The both light sabers crashed into each other in a crackling like sound

* * *

><p>Back where the Galactic senators are James Bond kept out of sight but he noticed the only people there is Cad Bane and that strange droid. He wondered what to use to take out the droid first and then he formulated an idea as he sees above the armed droid a light fixture hanging over head. James took out his modified blaster a Walther P99 pistol and brought out the attachment for the pistol as this is a silencer attachment as he installed it on his pistol.<p>

Then he aimed his weapon for what is holding the light fixture and with pinpoint accuracy he fired two silent shots. The blaster bolts shredded what holds the light fixture as it came crashing down upon the droid in which it short circuited and was ripped to pieces.

Bane is startled at this as was everyone else but the Duros bounty hunter kept his composure as he looked around to see who had done this but no one did it, the senators had no skills in trick shots so it had to be someone else and he suspected the Jedi is at work.

"Ok Jedi." said, the duros bounty hunter. "Come out or I will start blasting the senators one by one."

"You might have me mistaken with someone else." spoke Bond, out of no where as he stood behind Bane.

"You!" growled, the Duros. "So I take it Skywalker was a decoy and you took out the others."

"True." He lied, with a blank expression on his face. "We meet again Mr. Bane."

Cad Bane hands were close to his weapons as he can draw them at any moment "So we do." sneered, the bounty hunter.

Both Secret agent and Bounty Hunter stared each other down like how they used to do it in an old western showdown in some of those black and white western movies.

His eyes narrowed like a tiger stalking his prey and Bane's eyes narrowed as well in which he was so hoping to test his skills against this man as he has no idea who is mysterious man is as he did not care a job ruined means no money and no money people will start to doubt he is the best bounty hunter in the galaxy he hated that. It is indeed a showdown. But Bond didn't care as no one said anything or moved a muscle.

Then it happened.

Both of them draw out their weapons at the same time.

**BLAM! **

**BLAM!**

**BLAM!**

Their blaster bolts fired at the same time as Bond's modified blaster gun the Walther P99 pistol flew off of his hand and Bane's regular blaster flew off of his hand as well. But something confused him just slightly as if he heard three shots but he only fired one….unless the mysterious man fired two shots at once.

Then the Duros felt his head a little drafty in which he touched his head and found hit hat had been shot off as well. He turned to the right and found his hat lying on the floor. _Not bad_ thought the both of them. Then both of them roll to their weapons at the same time. The senators had run out of the room already as they saw their opening to leave and avoid being killed.

James didn't blame them one bit.

It is perfectly understandable.

After that they exchanged blaster fire again as the both of them dodge the shots but there was no cover in a room such as this. As the blaster bolts hit the walls a couple of times as it left burnt marks on the walls. Then Bane threw a grenade a Bond as he ran to the left as the orb object exploded causing the secret agent to loose his footing for a moment but managed to flip to the left and land on the floor as his shoes left a long crease on the shiny floor.

He quickly draws out a knife but not an ordinary one as he threw it in the direction of Bane; the bounty hunter mistakenly shot the knife only to explode right at him as smoke and fire almost engulfed him. The Duros was propelled backwards with a sliding effect in which he almost slammed hard into the wall.

James Bond is calm and cool about it.

On the other hand Bane is annoyed at this.

Bane tried to fire is blaster gun again only to discover that the blaster gun power cell is cracked from the explosion as he threw it aside. Now he pressed a button upon his gauntlet and with his shoes hovered in the air as he fired a high stream flame right at James.

In which the secret agent moved rather quickly to avoid it as he could feel the heat upon his body and his jacket that he is wearing is getting a little warm for his own good. Bond couldn't get a real shot at Bane in so he improvised as he shot one of the light fixtures above and fell upon Bane but the secret agent's intention is to distract him as Bond used a force blast to propel the Bounty hunter to the ground and out into the long corridor.

Bane did not even know the mysterious man could use the force as the Duros bounty hunter bounced a few times on the floor from what had just happened. He gathered his senses and pulled out his blaster rifle in which he saw the secret agent and fired multiple of rounds, but to his surprise he did not expect to see what did the mysterious man do next?

James instead used his dark saber as he quickly ignited it as the blade color hummed and glowed. Then he deflected multiple of shots as they bounced off the walls and the floors. The shots had destroyed a few objects around them but the both of them are focused on this duel that seems to be stalemate a first.

Bane then used his other gauntlet to press a button as a cable came out and wrapped the left arm of the secret agent as the bounty hunter smiled and let loose one nasty shock as in to drop the man's dark saber or light saber. Talk about positively shocking in James's understanding as he felt it but ignored the pain as he used the blade to slices through the cable and Bane shoots the dark saber out of Bond's hand.

James then called upon the force to grab the dark saber and Bane tried to shoot him again as he called for the force to grab it. A secret later Bond used the blade to deflect the shot as the blaster bolt shot knocked the blaster rifle.

Bane isn't a coward but he knew he had to leave as he tried to fly out of here but James managed to jump from behind the Duros bounty hunter in which both of them swirled around in the air, crashing into a few windows until finally the both of them rolled on the ground at the main entrance of the Senate facility.

James got up first and at the same time so did Bane. The British intelligence agent has a serious but determined look to him but he wasn't angry and Bane looked annoyed that he couldn't shake this man down, he knew one thing that this man is more than meets the eye in many ways almost like him.

"I've never met someone like you before." said, Bane. "Tell me are you a Jedi with that dark saber of yours and where do you come from?"

"No, you never had" said, the secret agent. "I am a man of many things….but no I am not a Jedi and my origins are my own"

"Heh," chuckled, the Duros bounty hunter. "A bit of a mystery man aye, it won't do any good when I kill you. No one messes with Cad Bane."

"Until now." Said Bond.

Then he ducked at Bane's right cross and returned the favor with a left upper cut to the jaw of the bounty hunter as it connected in which the shot had almost broken the jaw of Bane as his head snapped back and his body stumbled backwards a bit but he managed to regain his composure as he wiped the blood from his mouth and snarled at the man.

As Bane was not going to take this lying down he has a reputation at stake at being the best bounty hunter in the galaxy and as of now it seems to be ruined by one mysterious man he met the other night.

James Bond on the other hand due to a life time of experiences had handled people like Cad Bane, people who always tried to kill him, people who always tried to chase him and people who always had a gadget or more to try to kill him.

So basically he is used to this and to him it never gets old. Bond started down the man coldly as if he could almost tell that this man's pride had been hurt, but the British intelligence agent did not care about reputations or pride. He does what he does because he enjoys what he is doing.

Then both secret agent and bounty hunter engaged in a deadly hand to hand combat. Bane had kicked Bond in the face but he came right back with a left hoot to the stomach of the bounty hunter as it might have broken one of his ribs.

It looked like to any one a full scale brawl between the two or one of those old martial arts movies between to highly skilled combatants in which they exchanged more kicks and punches along with all sort of martial arts moves. Bond managed to stick, move and jab several times on Bane as the secret agent is an expert boxer as well in a form of bare knuckle brawling.

Bond could almost here Kung-Fu fighting being played in the background if he had any music system nearby him but right now he doesn't.

Bane on the other hand kept on attacking the secret agent but he kept on taking hits as well. Both of them did look worse for wear as the both of them are taking a severe beating from each other. But Bond could sense someone close by with certain others unlike Bane who doesn't have the force so the secret agent grinned a bit in which this annoyed Bane a little bit.

"Something funny" huffed and puffed the Duros Bounty Hunter

"I was thinking" said, Bond. "Maybe you should look out behind you."

"Like I'm going to fall for that old trick." said Bane, who secretly pulled a small blaster from "But I have a trick of my own." He fired at Bond.

James Bond instinctually draws out his dark saber and deflected the shot right at Bane as the blaster bolt strikes the left eye of Bane as the Duros bounty hunter cried in pain and blood trickled down his eye but discovered his eye had been shot off and the origin is seen on the ground. He covered it with his hand fairly quickly. Then he is grabbed by Bond and thrown up in the air and landed on the ground in which the bounty hunter bounced a few times.

Then getting up he tried to run but to his surprise Anakin Skywalker is there along with dozens of clones who are in the Coruscant guard. Along with that he barely could make out that Aurra Sing is captured as well. Cad Bane is shot down by being stunned several times by clones with blasters.

"Oh, this is a brand new trick Mr. Bane." shook the head of the secret agent "Maybe next time you should learn it."

Bane was out cold and didn't say a word.

"Great job Mr. J.B in luring Bane here." said the chosen one.

"All part of the job, I'll head back to the temple to get healed up." Said, Bond. "And besides I guess he couldn't see that."

The chosen one chuckled, the clones looked confused until they finally saw Bane missing an eye and chuckled as well. James Bond had walked away from the Senate facility, hopped onto a speeder and flew away back to the temple to get healed up from the bruises and injuries only minor one he received in one nasty brawl. It would appear that Anakin was also in a serious brawl as well against the albino woman.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 25 Gathering intelligence **

* * *

><p>Five towers crowned the structure; four smaller Jedi Council towers, located on the ordinal-oriented sides of the complex, surrounding a taller central Tranquility Spire. The ziggurat shape of the edifice, coupled with the five spires, was designed to symbolize a Jedi's climb to enlightenment through the Force.<p>

The Temple could be divided into wings or quarters for administrative purposes; though for the Jedi, the Temple was a unified entity and utilized by almost every Jedi since its conception. The force is strong in this area as many Jedi know this all too well.

The Secret agent James Bond left the Senate Facility and used the speeder to fly back to the Jedi temple as he is a little sore from battling Cad Bane the Duros Bounty hunter who lost an eye by shooting at him. It is later in the day, but like always on Coruscant as traffic seems to be heavy.

The skyline of Coruscant looks beautiful like almost as if someone can take a picture of the sky and make it into a calendar as Bond got a general idea of where to go to get back to the temple. He found an alternate route to get there to avoid the hustle and bustle of traffic.

The Jedi temple if people can call it that looks impressively normal as usual in which he had heard that some people who don't like or trust the Jedi regard this place as a fortress.

He had already holo communicated with the Jedi council in regards to this matter and about Ziro the Hutt.

Try telling that to the people who live and work inside the temple.

Sometimes people's opinions will never change.

James Bond controlled the speeder like craft to safely land without incident inside the hanger bay of the Jedi temple. After a controlled landing without any problems he hopped off as he will soon head to the medical area of the Jedi temple to get healed up.

Then he spots a familiar face heading towards him and in which he's had sexual relations with, however no one in the Jedi order knew about it. The Twi'lek Jedi Knight Aayla Secura who looks radiant and athletic like always as all Twi'lek women are beautiful however it can't be said for one certain Twi'lek senator who seems to throw his own weight around at times.

"Greetings Aayla" said, the secret agent. "I take it your mission was a success."

"Hello J.B and yes it was" said, the Twi'lek Jedi. "I heard your been causing some trouble as of late."

"Oh I wouldn't call it trouble." smiled, James. "as Master Yoda would describe it would be the force works in mysterious way."

"Like capturing Ventress and taking down Cad Bane." pointed out, Secura. "You really need a shower."

"It's all part of job." shrugged the shoulders of the secret agent. "Yes I noticed that, once I am healed I will do just that."

"My friend Barriss is here so she can help you." said, Secura. "What do you plan to do after that?" she asked.

"Oh training, meditating, and who knows after that." Said Bond. "Would you like to spar with me?"

"Why not and perhaps you can show me more of that music." said Aayla

"That is fine, so then it's a date." said 007.

James Bond waved as he walked by her and went inside the temple as Aayla Secura is left standing there wondering what to make of this man. He is still bit of a mystery to everybody and wondered if he will open up to anyone.

She's had sexual relations with the man who she found it enjoyable but also she understands it would be breaking the Jedi code, but it wouldn't be the first time she had done that. Also she won't be tempted by the dark side as she was once before as she wondered what the future holds for the both of them.

If it's possible!

Then again anything is as she walked inside the temple as well.

* * *

><p>The Halls of Healing is a wing of the Jedi Temple located within its southwest quarter under the towering First Knowledge Spire. Located above the Detention Center and on the same level as the Headquarters of the Agricultural Corps, the Halls were accessible via turbolift from anywhere in the Temple<p>

The Main Hall of the wing was bathed in warm sunlight from the high windows, which coupled with the blue-green floors and walls created a soothing atmosphere. The Hall was lined with beds where the ill and infirm could lie in comfort as the master healers moved about.

Pink stone pillars soared to the ceiling, while small openings in the walls led into single person therapy rooms. Inside these warm, dim-lit chambers, injured Jedi rested on stone beds with healers visiting to use stones and crystals to amplify the effects of the Force. One such room contained the Healing Crystals of Fire, one of the most prized treasures of the Order.

Located off the Main Hall were the chambers staffed by the healers of the Medical Corps. Here they maintained the main operating theater where injured Jedi underwent invasive surgery after missions. The large, two story chamber was overseen by a viewing room on the second level which granted an overhead view of the work being done below. Off of this hall was a chamber filled with several bacta tanks used to heal Jedi with minor injuries sustained in and around the Temple.

Several advanced 2-1B medical droids operated the machinery and observed the wounded patients. While the infirmary was usually used to specifically treat Jedi, a dedicated turbolift ran from the Galactic City Medical Center into the infirmary, allowing the most desperate of patients to be treated by the Jedi healers.

The neurology ward in this wing was also extensive, allowing the healers to perform scans that could determine brain damage and other maladies that Jedi might sustain. Additionally, the Hall was equipped with sealed atmosphere rooms that simulated other planetary environs.

The Chief Healer maintained offices in the wing where she could store her records and meet with members of the Order to address their medical needs. Adjacent to her office was an examination room where she could perform check-ups on her fellow Jedi.

The lower level Hall of the wing was a quiet, bare-walled area lined with windowless doors. Located directly under the Main Hall, this Hall contained two radiation storage chambers that were only accessible to the Chief Healer, and their assistant. The smaller of the two was located in the rear of a medical supply closet.

The Medical corps run this place like one of those old M.A.S.H units in certain wars on Earth. Is one of the four branches of the Service Corps within the Jedi Order. Along with the Educational Corps, the MedCorps was one of the smallest parts of the larger Service Corps due to the already widespread teaching of the healing.

Roughly Jedi who work and operate here are within the three branches of Jedi within the Jedi order like Jedi Guardians or Jedi Sentinals but unlike those branches Jedi Consulars are a different in many ways like for example healing and other matters.

Jedi Consulars achieved with words or non-violent use of the Force. Concentrating on mental refinement through study and meditation, Consulars sought to perfect the art of diplomacy and mediation, hoping to calm a tense situation or mend hurt feelings through civil discourse, reasoning, and parley, rather than drawing their lightsabers and cutting down an attacker.

While Jedi Consulars would attempt to avoid conflict for as long as possible, the Consulars were sensible and carried a lightsaber, often with a green blade to symbolize their commitment to peace. Jedi Consulars were also able to focus their Force usage against their enemies, which made it harder for opponents to resist a Consular's Force powers.

Many prominent Jedi Consulars to this day are the wise and powerful Grand Master of the Jedi Order Yoda of a mysterious species. Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli and her padawan Barriss Offee.

Most healers dressed like sisters in a religious order or like old style clothing of nurses but that is the typical fashion people would see from a healer. Barriss Offee who is roughly about 18 years old and almost the end of her training with her master Luminara Unduli had just finished up healing a patient that was injured and she turned to see who just walked in as she sighed a bit at J.B.

She had recently heard that he had captured Ventress after having a little fun at night in which no Jedi would never even do and of course the word is now that he managed to take down the Duros bounty hunter Cad Bane. Before that was torturing Nute Gunray but the man insists he just interrogated the man until his untimely demise.

She suspected it must be common for him to get into trouble as she had no idea of what his intentions are as he has an air of mystery that surrounded him but also something completely dangerous. Although she did found him a little bit handsome as it isn't hard to just look at the man.

James Bond had studied the layout of the temple for awhile and knew his way around so finding the area of where the Jedi healers wasn't hard to find all he needed to do is follow the badly dressed Jedi to this area.

He spotted a few Jedi laying on their beds even in war can cause many injuries and Bond came here for healing. He spotted Luminara's padawan Barriss Offee who looked a little perplexed by his appearance; the secret agent didn't care because he always gets looks from people like that.

Was it new to him!

A simple answer would be no.

"Nice to see you again Miss Offee." nodded, the secret agent. "I have need of your services for some healing"

_Ugh why did he had to choose me,_ thought the Mirulan padawan, and said. "Hello Mr. J.B of course I can help and can I give you a piece of advice."

"Sure go right ahead." said 007.

"Please stay out of trouble." Said, Barriss.

"In my line of work I can't promise anything." said Bond, in a mysterious way. "But I will see what I can do."

"Uh right….ok please take off your shirt and sit on the table." said, Barriss.

Bond takes off his shirt and sits on the table as he placed her hand upon him and with a blue glow from her hand has healed all the bruises and scrapes along with minor injuries he had substaned. She had just finished and watched him get off the table in which he put his shirt back on.

"Excellent job Miss Offee." said, the secret agent. "Seems your master trained you well."

"Yes." She said, in a modest way. "She has and thanks."

James Bond nodded as he felt all his aches and pains gone away as he is amazed in which he is rarely is by the sheer amount of the force it takes to heal people. But the force is the force as the secret agent came to an understanding about that.

He looked around and wondered where Mace Windu's old padawan Depa Billaba who is a Jedi master now and had committed crimes upon Windu's home planet. The last he last heard that she was here, but it appears that is not the case. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano are on a mission at the moment in which he is well aware of where they are.

"Oh by the way I thought Miss Billaba was here." said Bond.

"She was but the Jedi council is deciding her place in the on going war." said, Barriss. "After you touched her."

"I wouldn't know how she came out of a coma." said, Bond. "It's just fate my dear lady."

"Maybe the force was watching over her." pointed, out the Jedi Padawan.

James Bond nodded and left as in to head back to his room to take a shower and change. An hour later he had already showered and changed his clothing into work out clothing consisting of shorts and a white tank top, then he meditated for a bit as he found it a little boring but interesting to say the least. Yoda called him as the Jedi council wanted him to speak to Ziro the Hutt.

Then he went back to meditating, once he was finished he stretched a bit to loosen himself up and heard a knock at the door, so he stepped towards the door used his index finger to press the button and standing in the hall way near the door is one Aayla Secura as Bond knew it is time to spar a bit with practice light sabers. He doesn't mind doing it one bit after all it does pass the time.

"Are you ready?" asked, the Twi'lek Jedi.

"Yes I am." Said, Bond "Let's go."

They went to one of the training rooms that are empty at the moment; the large room has a shiny floor and walls with few windows. James takes one of the practice light sabers and ignited the weapon as a blue color glowed along with a humming sound. Aayla does the same as well in which she ignited the practice light saber as a blue color can be seen. Both blue on blue color would make a fun sparing bout and so it begins. As both of them gave warriors salute and begins it does.

Aayla came at him with a forward slash as Bond parried the attack and used a side slash to attack her as she blocked it and used a combination of strikes. Bond dodged and blocked a few as he came back with his own combination of strikes like a fencing expert as he had done this before. She is a little taken off guard by his unorthodox method of sparing with a light saber. But managed to adapt to the situation as she strikes back with forward and side slashes, Bond could tell she is good really good.

But she is modest.

So people like her won't brag about things like that.

James used her own momentum to lift her sword in the air and gives her a round house kick to her chest as she is knocked back a bit. But managed to regain her footing and fought back with determined focus as she managed to block and dodge his attacks as she fought back with her own to. Until she used a small opening to force jump behind him and once she landed on the ground she used her hand to force blast him back.

James taken surprise by that was knocked back a bit and rolled on the floor but got back up as Aayla came charging at him in which she is very flexible after all she is an athletic Twi'lek. The practice swords clashed between each other several times as the both of them kept on moving with a lot of speed not giving an inch off of each other.

It is poetry in motion.

She spins around to do an unpredictable slash on him as he used strength and finesse to hold her there. Until she grinned and ducked as she leg sweeps him in which he fell to the ground but got right back up. Bond grinned as well in which he remembered a few moves he saw from that Malsestro fellow when he trained his padawan. James came right at her, then he used a force jump to cork screw himself in the air and came at her with a slash that took her completely off guard as she is struck in the back.

She did not expect that.

But that won't stop her.

Both Aayla and James were not holding back with each other move for move they countered and re-countered. As the clanging of practice swords are echoing through out the room, but they kept focused on the bout primarily she wanted to test how good is he with the blade and found out he is someone that is not to be underestimated at all.

She is quite fond of him in a strange way but felt that he didn't love her as the man hides his emotions well as if something had transpired in the past that made him who he is today. One word one describe him would be.

An enigma of mystery!

Perhaps one day he will trust people with his past.

The sparing bout went on for another hour until both of them bow in respects as they found it fun, but Bond found this to be a hobby like so many others he has done in the past. He put the practice light saber away and took his dark saber as he placed the weapon upon his hip holster that is shaped like an old western gun holster.

The secret agent keeps spares lying around just in case of a mission or anything else. He takes a towel and wipes the sweat off of him as he threw it aside afterwards in which training at a high level can be fun and interesting.

"Great job J.B" said, Aayla with a smile. "We should do it again soon."

"You too Aayla" said, 007. "A Jedi woman like you should not be underestimated."

"What do you plan to do now?" asked, the Twi'lek Jedi.

"Yoda wants me to have a little chat with Ziro the Hutt on why Bane wanted him out of prison but I suspect Ziro has something he doesn't have." said, Bond.

"There are many reasons." pointed, out Aayla. "Maybe Jabba hired Bane to get him out of prison."

"Bane is a high priced bounty hunter." said, the secret agent. "Pay him enough credits and he'll do any job, see you later when we do listen to music."

Aayla nodded and watched him leave.

* * *

><p>With all the buildings standing tall upon Coruscant a building in particular has a grey but boring look to it as this place is not an ordinary building it's a prison. Guarded by shock troops of the Coruscant guard this place is known as the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center which can house hundreds and possibility more criminals.<p>

No one knows for sure how any criminals are locked up in a place like this as James Bond is on one of the hover pads inside the prison as he is going to speak to a prisoner who kidnapped a child in which he wanted power for himself, however not everything can go according to plan.

Who is he going to see?

Ziro Desilijic Tiure.

Or better known as Ziro the Hutt!

Ziro is what is known as a Hutt a species of slug and very greedy with a face and arms but with no legs. The smell in the air as the hover pad drew closer to Ziro's cell smelled like something rotten and slimy that people would find in a dump. A hermaphrodite race in the galaxy roughly male and female characteristics but without sexual organs, the secret agent did not want to know how they reproduce possibility A-sexual in laying eggs or some other gross analogy involving mating.

He did not want to think about that.

The species is known for their criminal activities, including Ziro, who is a member of the black sun organization. James has done a lot of reading on these hutts and did not like them one bit personally all of them should be killed, however it would see no one has attempted to do so.

Bond has heard stories about Hutts from the other Jedi who had dealings with them but not for profit as all these Hutts are criminals. Like a superstitious cowardly lot but a dangerous lot. Bond has had numerous of dealings with criminals like that so he knows what he is doing.

The hover pad stopped near Ziro's cell and the secret agent nodded to the clone guard dressed in white armor as the clone pressed a button to lower the shield to the cell. Then Bond walks in dressed in a suit and a pair of shades looking stylish and dangerous like he always does. Ziro on the other hand appears to be alone in his cell and looking at the wall to pass the time, so he turned around to look at the dressed stranger who walked in.

Ziro looked thin for a Hutt as all his species are fatter than him; his skin is purple with certain markings like tattoos all over his body. His eyes are green and it would appear he has had some plastic surgery on his face, also has a certain flamboyance look to him. But the smell and slime trail still remained as the Hutt crawled right towards the secret agent and stopped to get a good look at him. Bond stared him down coldly.

"What do you want?" asked, Ziro in a surprisingly odd voice that is high pitched. "I'm a dangerous criminal you know."

"It's very simple Mr. Tiure" said, 007. "Cad Bane wanted you to get out of prison, but he failed."

"Yes, yes." waved, the Hutt. "I know about that news does travel fast even in here."

"Ah, but it was Jabba the Hutt who hired him to bust you out." said, the secret agent, who was lying.

Ziro just cringed in silence, at that under pressure.

"So I take your silence as a yes." thought, Bond ."All that money to bust a coward out who is small potatoes in the criminal underworld."

Ziro snorted and folded his stubby arms "I am not small time." He, said. "I will show them I will show them all."

"By blackmailing the leaders of the Hutt families." said, James.

Ziro gulped and said nothing at first.

"Oh you do have something to black mail them with." Thought, Bond. "I wonder what it could be….maybe."

"Shut up." growled, the Hutt. "You know nothing."

"Really like being in your father's shadow." smiled, 007. "not living up to his criminal expectations….gee only if he was alive what he would say?"

"That is enough." glared Ziro, who he can see that the stranger isn't intimidated "I'm better than my father, and the information in his grave." He stopped himself from saying too much.

"It seems to me you will never be better than him in fact the other day I heard the other Hutt families saying you are nothing more than a joke." said, James. "Would you like to hear a Hutt Joke about you?"

"No." shouted, Ziro. "I will get my respect once I get out of here."

"Which will be never of course." countered, the secret agent. "But you're going to tell me any way."

"Hah, now why would I tell you anything." said, Ziro.

"Because if you don't you might end up like Nute Gunray." said, Bond, as he takes off his sunglasses and looked straight in the eye as he means business.

Ziro gulped and started to shake in which he got scared as his blood run cold for a moment then he sighed and lowered his head for a moment. Then he told him everything and after that Ziro knew he is screwed big time.

"Now that wasn't so hard, Ziro." said, Bond. "Now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to." He put his shades back on before he left "But if your lying I will be back to say goodbye."

Ziro wets the floor as the man left leaving him alone in silence.

Bond has one more thing to do before he heads back to the Jedi Temple.

More like a target to keep tabs on.

* * *

><p>It is two hours later as it is cloudy out during the day and the rain is coming down, along with that thunder is crashing in the day time that echoed though out Coruscant. James Bond sat across the street from one of the most prestigious and tallest buildings on Coruscant, the famous 500 republica.<p>

He is dressed in a detective style hat and trench coat that gave a feeling like he is in an old detective movie. But this is detective work in more he knows all about the target to keep tabs on. He concealed his movements by pretending everything is normal as he took out a special lab top computer that Q designed for him. But first he looked up at the building known as 500 republica.

This building is the most exclusive residential tower on Coruscant. A building in the Ambassadorial Sector of Galactic City's Senate District, it was home to some of the most wealthy and famous individuals in the Galactic Republic. One of the tallest buildings on Coruscant, 500 Republica was a mountainous structure holding more technology and people than some entire worlds.

From the square kilometers of machinery at its base that kept it running, to the spire at its pinnacle above the clouds, 500 Republica featured fifty-three skydocks, hundreds of private turbolifts, a security staff the size of a small army, and a large number of security armaments including plasma weapons in its crown, all within a tower over a thousand stories tall

500 Republica was located in the Ambassadorial Sector of Coruscant, a prestigious area of the Senate District, and was considered to be the crowning jewel of both. A mountainous structure over a thousand stories high, 500 Republica was taller than any of its neighbors and one of Coruscant's tallest buildings, rising above the clouds in an organically stepped fashion, and topped with a ring of penthouses and a narrow spire at its apex.

The "steps" that made up 500 Republica could mass as much as whole buildings in the Senate District, and were topped in a variety of ways, some flat and some rounded; several atria decorated the building as well. The massive structure was supported by the towers around it, allowing it to reach the size it had. Its foundations covered square kilometers. The building was large enough that weather patterns formed around its upper reaches.

Bond was at awe at the sheer beauty of the building but he also knows he has a job to do to keep tabs on a certain target. Every place has a weekness as these people regard technology as their greatest strenght but their greatest weakness.

A building like this has flaws as James got right to work by hacking into the system of the building by disgusing the hack as nothing more that an advertistment sent into the occupants of the building. Days prior he detected unathorized transmissions coming from this building and another location he will check at a later time.

It didn't take him long as he is in the system and undetected by the building security net until finally the Q virus servalliance program disguised as an advertistment had reached the floor of the intended target. Any information the target does or any information the target as will be uploaded to him, along with that he will get a glimps of what the target is doing.

More like Intelligence visulization, to make it perminment he had to do this so no one would suspect anything. With a press of the button he shut off the power to the building and moments later he turned it back on as if people would notice just a minor malfuction.

Now with that done he put the lap top away, but something caught his eye as a man is walking the side walk near him and glancing upwards into the building. He looked sad as if everything had been taken away from him in an instant. It finally stopped raining as the clouds cleared, Bond reconized the man from the files of the Jedi had provided him. He is a man in his 50's or early 60's with gray hair and slightly wrinkled skin along with wearing clothing he rather liked.

Who is this man?

It is the former chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

Finis Vilorum.

Finis sees the mysterious man walking towards him and then the man stands near him as Vilorum just sighed deeply.

"You know." said, Vilorum. "I used to be somebody." He shook his head "We're all fools in the lies."

"Used to be is the correct term, sir." said, 007. "Goverments change but the lies stay the same."

"Heh," said, Finis. "That sounds like the lies will always be there."

"True." Nodded, the secret agent. "If you're here to see someone I strongly suggest you don't go inside. Even talking to your friend has dire consequences."

"You mean my death." he Turned to look at the man. "But I must talk to my friend, I need to let him know."

"Another time and another place, besides you can tell me all about it." nodded, the secret agent.

"I understand, then it is worse than I thought." said, Finis. "But what about-"he is interrupted by 007.

"The targets time will come, there is more to who you are mentioning than you realize." said, James. "For now wait."

"All right." sighed, the former chancellor of the Galactic republic. "I will do as you ask, but thank you."

"It's the least I can do." said, Bond as he started to walk away. "Good day, sir."

"How do I find you?" asked Finis.

"Ask the Jedi." said, Bond. "Then I will come."

Both James Bond and Finis Vilorum walked in the opposite directions away from 500 Republica.

* * *

><p>An hour later back at the Jedi Temple as he went to his room and inform the Jedi council about what Ziro had told him so the council had dispatched Obi-wan Kenobi and Qualian Vos to that location to get the information from the grave of Ziro's father.<p>

Then he checked on the progress of Ventress the dark Jedi assassin who is in one of the containment cells that has the technology to block out any force user. He walked past a couple of Jedi who are guarding the cells as he stopped and looked into the cell of Ventress who seems to be ranting on and on about this and that.

A typical angry woman!

That never shuts up.

"Someone needs a few anger management classes." chuckled, the secret agent.

"When I get out of here I will kill you." snarled, the dark Jedi.

"That is if you ever get out of here." pointed out the secret agent. "Other than that you and I are going to have a little chat."

"I will be rescued do you here me." shouted Ventress "I will be rescued.

"If you mean by a way of Insidious means of escape." said, 007. "I'm sad to say the person won't come."

"What." gasped, Ventress in fear. "I….uh…do you."

Bond raised a brow "Tongue tied are we, that is a little Insidious of you Ventress."

"Uh….." said, the dark Jedi in fear. "I"

"Tell me Ventress who is Jedi Knight Ky." asked Bond, who looked up information on that certain Jedi.

Ventress pouted in fear and sadness as multiple of memories she remembered about the man.

"I will not turn." growled the dark Jedi

"I frankly don't care what you turn into." said, 007. "Your just your own worst enemy….a pawn without a brain."

"You know." asked, the dark Jedi.

"It remains to be seen." said Bond, in a mysterious way. "If you're willing to talk and I do have ways of making people talk. Now I have other matters to attend to, I'll leave you to your self pity in silence."

He left her alone in silence to ponder on this.

* * *

><p>After that was done he went to go to the hanger bay to check on his vehicle that is still parked there as he has by going time to time to drive around the hanger bay and to make a few improvements thanks to a fellow named Kazdan Paratus a Jedi master who is completely ant-social and almost like Q but unlike the Jedi master Q is more sociable that he is.<p>

He sat in his car and used the stereo memory files to look for a great song to play and he found it as he turned it on. So he walked out of the car and leaned against the vehicle as he listened to it.

Silence is golden

You will see

You will see  
>Your diamond shield is broken<p>

You are free

You are free

Burn it down to the ground

Destroy, create no sound

No elements all around

I shall rise again

If no one can hurt you

Then nobody loves you

If no one can break you

Then nobody loves you

If no one can change you

And no one can save you

If nobody loves you I do

Then the song continues.

Honey cuts like razor blades

Sets you free

You will see

You will see

Burn it down to the ground

Destroy,

create no sound

No elements all around

I shall rise again

If no one can hurt you

Then nobody loves you

If no one can break you

Then nobody loves you

If no one can change you

And no one can save you

If nobody loves you I do

* * *

><p>Meanwhile elsewhere in the galaxy a planet in the inner core is about to get a rude awakening, a small town full of people near a large forest is quiet at night in the southern hemisphere of the planet.<p>

A son and father look into the stars of the night sky as cricket like creatures are chirping and it is a clear night. Suddenly a fireball can be seen in the night sky and whisks far overhead the town. Afterwards the fireball disappeared over the horizon in the mountain area.

"Look dad a shooting star." said, the boy.

"I know son, now off to bed." said, the father.

Both of them went inside.

Unknown to either them or anyone on this planet that was no shooting star, near the mountain area at a forest a large metallic object had crashed and several pieces of the object in a form of a ship have scattered debris nearby. It looked grey and dull with markings that are familiar. There is a dead silence in the surrounding forest until finally a noise is heard coming from one of the hatches of the ship.

**Thud, Thud, Thud, Thud **

That very sound echoed all around until finally the hatch door flew off and a pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness, along with a sickening growling sound. Then a body of a man is thrown out of the ship, flew twenty feet in the air until finally landing on the grassy ground. The man looked badly injured and his clothing is torn but very familiar, moments later a shadow looms over the badly injured man as the foot steps could be heard as well.

"You can no longer sustain me" said, the shadow of the man in a dark raspy voice. **"**I hunger for more and thanks to your foolish mistake….I will feed this planet will be my new feeding ground.

"No, it's not to late to redeem yourself turn back now." said, the man.

The other man laughed, "Hah, hah, hah….you don't understand the power I posses, I will feed, now I hunger hah, hah, hah," the other man walks away into the forest.

"By the force, it's all our fault." muttered the injured man, under his breath "We should have never had tried."


	26. Chapter 26

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter:26 Mystery on Alderaan**

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery on Alderaan<strong>…With many Alderaan disappearing at a mysterious rate. A call for help as Senator Bail Organa is left helpless and contacts his old friend Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro to investigate. What Mystery waits out intrepid Hero? And what he will find?...**Meanwhile** James Bond and the Delta Squad infiltrated and steal a Separatist battle cruser and disover an interesting plot. What could it be?

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Alderaan <strong>

**The Aldera Royal Palace **

**Current time: **0:11:30 hours morning time

* * *

><p>Situated in the Core Worlds, is the second planet in the Alderaan system, called Alderaan and the home of many famous heroes like Bail Organa, and Ulic Qel-Droma. Renowned galaxy-wide for their planet's unspoiled beauty, refined culture, and commitment to peace, Alderaanians worked with and around the land to preserve as much of the natural surroundings as they could.<p>

Renowned galaxy-wide for their planet's unspoiled beauty, refined culture, and commitment to peace, Alderaanians worked with and around the land to preserve as much of the natural surroundings as they could. Originally the home of the Killiks an insecatoid race of bugs, Alderaan was later conquered by Humans.

Considered the "Shining Star" of the Core Worlds, wild grasslands and old mountain ranges dominated the planet's land surface. Large oceans and scattered inland seas provided the planet with ideal conditions for a large variety of flora and fauna to develop As such, Alderaan was the home world of some of the galaxy's most famous animals, such as the nerf, the grazer and the thranta.

Alderaanian cities were often built with great care taken to protect nature. One such city, Crevasse City was built on the walls of a canyon, nearly invisible from above. Others were built on stilts along the shoreline or under the polar ice. The capital, Aldera, known for its university, was built on a small island in the center of a caldera.

In the Castle Lands, the remains of Killik mounds stood as a silent testament to the indigenous species that had disappeared for unknown reasons. Philosophers, poets, and artists often visited the Castle Lands for inspiration and meditation.

Alderaan was home to more than eight thousand subspecies of grass and an even larger number of wildflowers. Its flora also included a massive variety of spices, herbs, and grains. The planet had no major oceans, but it had a single polar ice cap. The rest of Alderaan's surface water was composed of thousands of lakes and connecting waterways.

Alderaanian culture valued education, the performing and fine arts, and peaceful resolutions to conflicts. They placed high value in their participation in the Galactic Senate and, later, its Imperial equivalent. The Alderaanians constantly sought a harmonious existence with their surroundings, evident in their integration of their society into the natural terrain of Alderaan. Alderaanians were known for love of philosophy.

An average Alderaanian was very educated and cultured. Poets and artists thrived on Alderaan. The beauty moved the pens of poets, while the vast grasslands served as a canvas for grass paintings. Alderaan was also famous for its cuisine.

The large variety of spices and herbs allowed chefs to experiment and create some of the finest dishes in the galaxy. Steamed Alderaanian spiced wine was a favored beverage among many. Some of Alderaan's major exports included wine, art, and luxury goods

Standing tall within the capitol city of Alderaan is the Aldera Royal Palace It is a large, white-spired structure accessible via several gates leading in to the palace grounds. The multi-story building contained all manner of ramparts, turrets, bedrooms and reception rooms.

The palace featured a Grand Reception Room, a Grand Ballroom, Queen Breha's throne room, a bridge-spanned reflecting pool, and Bail Organa's study, which overlooked a lake and was surrounded by gardens. The Palace is protected by the Royal Guards.

The whole city is surrounded by mountains and grass lands like the country of Switzerland, however many people on this planet wouldn't even know what or where Switzerland is

In the throne room of the palace and sitting on a throne fit for a king or queen is a woman in her mid-thirties. She tall with long black hair and brown eyes about 120lbs. She is dressed in all blue as in the typical attire someone would find on a Queen like this. She was once a member of House Antilles until the houses merged in an eventual marriage of herself and Bail Organa as he is a prince and she is a Queen.

She is Queen Breha Organa and right now she sits pondering in silence at the latest development at what she had been told by her one of her Royal advisors. She had always known that being a queen is a stressful job.

Boy how right she is.

Although her husband Bail Organa is right now on Coruscant serving the best interests of Alderaan. She did miss him but she understands that her husband has a responsibility like any other galactic senator. The Separatists had invaded once before by the droid General Grevious and the after that Alderaan had bolstered its defenses just in case of another invasion.

She kept tabs on the war as best she could, but Queen Organa knew her primary focus is the matters at home. It is her duty and responsibility to her people like any Queen would do.

She sighed, deeply at what she was just told.

It made no sense at all.

One of her Royal advisors had just told her that a security team found that a couple of small towns in the plains area and the forest area had been destroyed but the people…the people are missing. But no clear signs in who had done this, or as in where the people are….just nothing. She didn't know what to do? Was this the Separatists doing?

Or was this that work of something else.

It was mind boggling to understand this

But the real question is how or is this something else, something unknown. She knew this had to be stopped and stopped right now. Her sense of duty to her people lingered in her mind and she made a decision as she has a determined look to her she looked to her left. Took a small object from her belt and activated the holographic disk to get in touch with her husband as Bail Organa know people who can help quell the situation possibility a Jedi.

At the moment this is her only hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Coruscant <strong>

**Bail Organa's room **

**500 Republica **

**Current time: **0:9:35:0 hours evening time.

Bail Organa had just returned to his room after a long day of politics and debating in the senate. The door closed behind him as he walked by the numerous of furniture and objects native to his home planet of Alderaan that has a classical but fancy appearance.

His thoughts are also on his wife the Queen Breha Organa as in wondering how she is doing it has been awhile since last he spoke to her since the droid general Grevious had invaded their world. That alone was stressful enough but Alderaan's military forces have been upgraded ever since.

He is dressed in his proper attire as Bail sat down on a comfortable sofa and one of his service droids handed him some Coruscant coffee along with snacks that are native to his home planet. He'll spend a few hours reading the holo-net before he will head to bed to get a long night sleep hopefully

nothing goes wrong but in war no one can know for sure in politics that is a different matter and being a prince of Alderaan that alone is a big but stressful responsibility. Then his holo communicator flashed along his belt, so he took it off his belt and activated it as a hologram of that very person he has been thinking about.

Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan and his wife!

"Honey, what is it?" asked, Bail. "Is there a problem?"

"Bail, great to see you again, my love." said, the Queen. "I need your help."

"Separatists!" said, Bail.

"No, I just don't understand what to make of it." said, Breha as she explained even further about the situation.

"I know someone who can help, an old friend of mine. Many other Jedi are not available due to the war and all, but I am confident he can help." said, Bail.

"Thank you, my prince." smiled, Breha. "I await his arrival."

"Your welcome dear." he smiled, as both of them ended the transmission.

Then Bail Organa rises to his feet to get in contact with a Jedi he has met before. The one called Judas Malsestro who can help as he used his holo-communicator to get in touch with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Coruscant <strong>

**Judas Malsestro's room**

**Jedi Temple **

**Current time: 0:9:40:0 hours night time **

Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro a Miralukan who is a member of the Jedi order and also third in command of the order of the Silver Jedi right behind two Jedi Masters a Jawa named Deez and another Jedi master named Ruun'vek. Judas is a general in the 606th Dragon corps sat in meditation in his room and is dressed in typical attire he always wears except for a hood over his eye sockets as he is not wearing a typical Miralukan style mask.

He is remembering earlier today as he is training with his padawan a Pantoran named J'alla Galen in a way how his master a female Duinuogwuin star dragon trained him in the ways of the force that would include training on his master's home world for about a year. Judas learned the ways of the Duinuogwuin and it wasn't easy. Two words would describe it best.

Brutal

And Tough!

It wasn't easy.

But he survived with his sanity in tact.

* * *

><p><strong>:Flash back: <strong>

**Several hours ago **

**The training room **

The clashing of practice light sabers can he heard all around the training room as Master and Padawan are engaging in a practice spar bout. She spun around to do a side slash from the left as her master blocked it and came back with an attack of his own as he countered her attack by parrying fast. She regained her composure by attacking right back as her master told

her never to give up but not be overconfident or under estimate her opponent. Right, right, left, left, up and down as she kept on attacking right back as her master countered those as well in he came forward to attack her with slashes of her own.

Judas retaliated by moving her back by slashes of his own with a very unorthodox style that is master had taught him and now he is teaching her. He isn't going to make it easy on her as he told her before but she understood it fully.

J'alla moved gracefully like a ballerina dancing on stage as she moved forward by counter attacking like how her master had taught her. The sparing bout was so intense that it seemed like a real bout is taking place but most Jedi master and their Padawans sparing is a way of learning to pass on what they know as Judas is teaching her to do just that.

Both Judas and J'alla kept it up until her master got the upper hand by twirling his light saber around and switching his light saber to his left hand as he scored a direct hit by flinging her light saber across the room as it bounced a few times on the floor.

She was taken surprise once again but understands that her master is teaching her many tricks. J'alla wordlessly went to pick up her light saber and walked up to her master as she bowed in respects to Judas. The Miralukan bows as well to his padawan lasting longer than last time he smiled under his hood and although he does not see like normal people she smiled back as well.

"Excellent job, my young Padawan," said, Malsestro. "J'alla you have been improving a lot."

"Thank you master." said, J'alla. "It is your teachings that have been helping me Judas."

"Think nothing of it." said Judas, in a modest way. "Now let's get to hand to hand and then we will be done for the day, oh by the way have you read the material I gave you."

"As you instructed Master." His padawan fell in line, and both of them put the practice light sabers away "Oh joy hand to hand with you will be fun."

"Hah." chuckled, the Miralukan. "You think my old master was easy on me."

"No." nodded, the Pantoran Jedi. "Will I be able to train on the Duinuogwuin home world like you did."

"Once this war is over we will do just that." Said, Judas. "All I can say about the training on there will be brutal and tough. Besides my old master, may visit the temple some day."

"It would be nice to meet her." said J'alla "Is she as odd as you."

"It all the depends on the definition of odd, but hey I'm the master of being odd." said, Judas. "As in odd, you have no idea, now let's get started."

Then it began the hand to hand bout.

They both started off by exchanging fist among fist as this constantly clashed between each other. Then she does a standing round house kick as Judas caught her leg and knocked her back as she flipped backwards a bit. She came at him with a fist of his own as he side stepped and kicked her in the back as she is knocked back even more but managed to regain her footing.

This is a form of Miralukan martial arts known as Miraluka-Ti as Judas has been training her to do so, she used the wall as her momentum and does a swinging kick to catch him off guard as Judas is kicked in the face. Her master then fought back by corkscrewing up in the air and kicking her from behind as she rolled on the ground and kept her footing.

Master Plo Koon and Judas Malsestro are the best martial artist in the Jedi order, but never faced in a bout before. Her body is slim but athletic to keep herself in shape and his body is more rugged as in being tough but Judas manages to keep himself in great shape as well.

Judas does a few palm slaps as in to knock her back, following doing a money flip to throw her backwards as she rolled some more on the floor but got right back up as her master is up as well. Judas isn't going to hold back on her as she didn't want him to hold back, so the both of them retaliated by doing several strikes and attacks as well to throw each other for a loop.

This went on for awhile under he started to get the upper hand by a series of moves she hasn't seen from her master before until finally the both of them stopped in which they're battered and bruised in their bout, along with sweating but not breathing heavily as in her master taught her to control her breathing when sparing or in a battle.

Even Juda's old master was never easy on him in regards to light saber combat or hand to hand combat both master and padawan bowed in respects to a great bout as she is learning from him real well but understands she has a lot more to learn.

"Thank you for the bout master." said, J'alla. "I still have much to learn, but wow everybody is right about you went it comes to hand to hand."

"You're welcome." said, Judas. "I'm just the master of modesty J'alla, I do what I have to do. Now let's get patched up and call it a day. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well I was going to meditate for a bit and hang around with the other Padawan's, Ahsoka isn't here so Barriss, is the next choice to annoy." said J'alla.

"But remember you and I are always on call to lead the Dragon corps into battle." said, Judas. "You did a great job in liberation of that moon."

"Thanks to your teachings." nodded, the Padawan. "As you say master, they will hear our roar as we bring on the fire."

Judas and J'alla laugh as they head to the halls of healing to be healed.

**:End of flash back:**

* * *

><p>Judas smiled as he kept on meditating immersing himself in the force like any Miralukan should do but also as he extend his senses further he sensed something, something dark like a <em>dark burning hunger. <em>What could it be? Judas wasn't scared but still something didn't feel right as if something had been unleashed some where in the galaxy.

Suddenly he heard a beeping noise coming from the table as in his holo-communicator in a form of a small disk is there, so the Miralukan finished meditating. Stretches a bit and walked over to the table in which he pressed a button to activate the communications device. Although Miralukan's cannot see holograms they can sense who they are talking to. The holographic image of Senator Bail Organa appeared in blue holographic form.

"Master Jedi, I hope I didn't disturb you." said, Bail.

"Nope you didn't so what can I do for you Bail." said, the Jedi Miralukan. "But if your looking for an interior decorator for that Senators ball, I'm sad to say you need to ask someone else."

Bail chuckled at this, "No it is something else, Judas I need your help Alderaan has a problem I think you should handle."

"What is it?" asked Judas.

Bail went onto explain the situation on Alderaan.

"All right I'm on my way and don't worry old Judas is on the case." said the Jedi knight.

Bail Organa bowed as the transmission ended.

* * *

><p>Then Judas thought about it for a moment <em>People mysteriously disappearing and at a alarming rate<em> though the Miralukan as he used the force to take his light saber and attach it to his belt, changed his clothing and walked out of his room

as he will head to his Padawan's room to tell her where he is going as he walked down the hall to her room as several Jedi noticed Judas is in a hurry but didn't ask why until finally he came upon her room and pressed a button to activate the door bell. The door opened as his Padawan J'alla Galen standing there and looking at him.

"What is it Master?" asked, the Padawan.

"J'alla, I have a solo Mission to Alderaan" said, Judas. "While I am gone I'm leaving you in command of the dragon corps. You have my full support in what you do as I trust you to carry it out."

"Yes, Master." His padawan fell in line. "When you will be back."

"In a few days or so." said, Judas. "Some weird mystery on Alderaan about people disappearing, but it's not the Sepps."

"Good luck Master." said, the Pantoran Jedi. "May the force be with you."

"You too." Nodded Judas, as he left to go to the hanger bay as he will use a craft he had taken from Durge awhile ago and modified it for his own use that is in the hanger bay of the Jedi temple.

* * *

><p>Once he arrived Judas had found it where he left it and his trusty astromech R2-D14 is right near the craft a nova sword space superiority fighter. It has a fair shield, high speed, great maneuverability and internal hyperdrive allowed it to act as an interceptor, light bomber or a scout.<p>

It is operated by a single pilot and an astromech droid can pilot this craft now that it has been modified. This is built by a company known as Subpro Corporation. It's magnificent shine and tastes suggests that someone of importance is flying such a craft as this but recently Judas changed all that as this is now an un registered craft.

"Hey D-14, get inside, we have a mission." said, Judas.

R2-D14 twittered and whistled as the ramp opened up in which he went inside. Judas walked in afterwards and sat in the pilot's seat, he pressed switches and buttons to hover out of the Jedi temples hanger bay and fly out of the temple into the sky along with that into space.

Once he got into orbit he activated the hyper drive to go into hyper space as a filtration of light and color happened as the craft went into hyper space. His next stop, as he will investigate this mystery on Alderaan, and take care of it his own way, it is probably nothing but then again he could be wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Alderaan <strong>

**Alderran space port **

**Current time: 0:1:30:0 hours afternoon time **

The nova sword space superiority fighter landed on the space port of the capitol city of Alderaan as the ramp lowered he walked out from the ramp as he is greeted by the Queen of Alderaan Breha Organa and her royal guards. Judas walked up to her, bowed and kissed her hand in a sure sign of respects. She smiled as her husband's old friend showed up and knows that other Jedi are busy with affairs of the war.

"Master Jedi, welcome to Alderaan" said, the Queen.

"Glad to be here, my lady" said, Judas. "Your husband told me what is transpiring I will get to work on the double." He continued to, speak. "Has there been any more disapperances and anything else you can tell me."

"Yes there has been more disapperances as two more towns are empy of people in the southern Hemesphere." Said, Berha. "Besides it happened right after that shooting star appeared in the night sky."

"Shooting star?" asked, the Miralukan. "Did this shooting star crash anywhere?"

"In the forest area near the moutains as a small town is not too far away from there where the first disapperance occurred." said, the Queen.

"Thanks I will get right to work." said, Judas.

Judas turned to head back into the craft to take out a speeder and got on to take off towards the first town that was attacked in the southern hemisphere along with checking out any evidence of this shooting star.

It was an hour later as Judas came to a stop at this very town that was first to be attacked, his senses sensed something in the air and in the force more like a _dark burning hunger_ as if it is connected to the dark side or a spawn of the dark side, but this whatever it is he sensed is intelligent but hungry but as in what he didn't know.

He hopped off the speeder to feel his way around but he can see through the force like any Miralukan can do. He felt death and despair had hit this small Alderaan town, everything was a mess in which some unforeseen force had ravaged the town but the people as he came to wonder.

Where are they?

What happened to them?

And who or what could have done this?

So many questions and so little answers, Miralukans have a good sense of smell as he could smell in the air fuel from a space craft coming from in the woods where the mountains are at. He hopped on his speeder and takes off in a hurry as he avoided the trees by moving the vehicle from left to right by using his senses to make his own way to get where he needs to be.

The wind blew through his hood as he isn't bothered by the wind and his eye sockets can be seen that show featureless eyes that all Miralukans have. It wasn't long as he dodged the trees and found himself in a clearing as the fuel smell is stronger here. He hopped off and sensed death around him.

As if death had walked here.

Judas took a scanner from his pocket and started to scan the debris in a way to try to get an identification clarification; he trekked through the debris field until he finally found the bulk of the ship and scanned for what class of ship this is until the scanner had found one possible conclusion this is a

Outrider class ship as Malsestro is well aware the silver order has four of these in use, three of them are being used in the war and the forth…the forth as Judas came to realize as he converted the scanners word system into Miraluaknese this is in fact that very ship.

"Oh no," muttered, the Miralukan. "no, no, no it couldn't be this ship."

Then he sensed a dying force sensitive nearby and heard a gasp near a tree as Judas ran over to find a person dying as his life force is slipping away in which the person will be dead soon. The man gasped for a breath and looked up to see a familiar face he has not seen in awhile, but understand that he should not have come.

"Judas…." said, the man.

"Bar?" asked, Judas.

"I…..couldn't stop…him." Said, Bar Oplut. "He….escaped….it's all….our fault."

"No." breathed, the Miralukan. "And on this planet."

"We….failed…Judas." his life is slipping away fast. "Stop….him…promise me."

"I promise, my friend." said, Judas.

"May….the force….be….with….youuuuu." Bar Oplut, has died as there is no more life in him in which that was his last dying breath.

Judas stood there in silence, he became very determined and his face grew serious. This madness had to be stopped here and now before something else happened as more people will die if something isn't done. He activated his wrist communications device and contacted D-14.

"D-14." Said Judas

D14 twittered and whistled.

"Pact me a holographic transmission, to Masters Yoda, Deez, and Ruun'vek, they're going to love this." He growled under his breath, as he waited for the transmission to come.

He knows one thing that Alderaan is in grave danger.

From what you say!

Tel Angor.

The force Vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>In space<strong>

**Within the galaxy **

**The Separatist Battle cruiser: Shadow sword **

**Current time: 0:10:30:0 hours night time **

A separatist tactical droid stands firmly upon the bridge of the shadow sword as the tactical droid had just received word that five crates have just arrived from orbit of the planet as these crates will be used in the upcoming battle that only he a tactical droid knows about.

The ship itself is long and light brown first created by the Geonosisans as the ship itself does not have too many droids only a small platoon of droids mainly B1's and B2's the rest of the crew is Geonosisans 100's of them as the insecatoid race is loyal to the Separatist cause.

"Sir." said one of the droids "The pilot requests to land inside the shuttle bay and to unload the crates."

"Make it so." nodded the tactical droid

So the separatist class shuttle flies inside the shuttle bay and lands inside, then several Geonosians flew into the shuttle bay to unload the cargo as one by one the Geonosians flew inside the shuttle and took out the five large cargo crates and placed them nearby as the separatist shuttle stayed in place as the Geonosians opened the crates to get what is inside.

But found something odd as all of them found it confusing to say the least suddenly as one of them looked inside a single noise heard and a Geonosian dropped to the floor with a hole right between his eyes the bugs were startled at this as a single human walked out.

It is the secret agent James Bond.

Their surprise wasn't over yet as there is more to come.

In another crate that a couple of Geonosians looked into was gunned down instantly by a barrage of blaster fire from a cannon of some sort and walking out is a clone with decked out but bulky armor with patches of orange along the trooper armor. He held a large blaster gun in hand as this is a special clone with a few words who's serial number goes by RC-1138 other wise known as.

Boss.

A couple of Geonosians tried to get away but they were gunned down by a sniper rifle with pinpoint but deadly accuracy as another clone commando with bulky armor stepped out of the crate who's armor is patched with some sort of paint like red of blood or something else who's serial number goes by RC-1207 other wise known as

Sev.

Another create automatically opened up and stream of flames streaked out of the create engulfing the Geonosians in an instant as another clone commando stepped out in bulky armor that is kind of yellow in certain places and holding a flame thrower style weapon. Who likes to blow stuff up, he goes by the serial number RC-1262 or other wise known as.

Scorch.

And lastly the rest of the Geonosians were gunned down until finally there were none left in the shuttle bay, a clone stepped out of the large crate and his armor is bulky along with patches of green. He is considered a slicer and a tech expert as he goes by the serial number RC-1140 or other wise known as.

Fixer.

Together they form Delta squad.

"Clear." said, Bond.

All the clone commandos nodded.

"All right boys we have a job to do." said, Boss. "Orders, sir."

"Simple do what you do best." said, 007. "Scorch, place the gas in the ventilation system it will kill all the Geonosians on the ship. Fixer, hack into the ship and cut all communications, sensors the works we don't want them to know we are here not yet at least." He continued to speak. "Sev and Boss get ready for the droids once Scorch and fixer have done their jobs."

"Man I don't get to blow stuff up." Muttered, Scorch.

"Oh would you believe the situation is already explosive as it is." said, Bond. "So you'll get your fair share."

Scorch beamed at those words under his helmet.

Sev patted his sniper rifle "Well at least the Geonosians will die, that will add to the kill count." said, sev.

"True, but at least they won't be able to live to tell about the clone." said Bond, with a smile. "Who paints his armor with General Shaak Ti's nail polish or lip stick."

"What?" said Sev as the other three clones laughed at that "It's not….ugh, never mind."

All of them nodded in which they got to work, Scorch used the device to the ventilation system that will kill the Geonosians in a form of gas that can kill insecatoid bug species, Fixer is doing is job hacking into the ships system until finally they are ready and give them a thumbs up. As James Bond, Boss and Sev looked on.

"Go for it." said, Boss.

Scorch first turned on the gas that entered into the ventilation system and spreads through out the ship as the Geonosians didn't take notice at first until it was too late as a purple like gas spreads throughout the ship as it is harmful to humans and droids

but not to Geonosians as this type of gas is deadly very deadly to them as the bugs dropped one by one like flies until there were dead Geonosians on the ship that left the droids clueless and scrambling to find out answers but couldn't due to various reasons only known to five people have infiltrated the ship.

Fixer hacked into the ships system to shut down internal and external communications along with sensors of various kinds until it finally worked as the droids tried to communicate with each other couldn't do it due to Fixers excellent skills in hacking as in what they call a slicer. Fixer did his job perfectly as he went back to the others.

The two clones then saluted.

"Now let's take out the droids and head to the bridge." said, Bond.

"Yes sir." Coursed, the clone commandos

One by one the droids are taken out by the five of them either by Bond's dark saber or by a blaster he felt like he is in a well oiled unit of professionals like Tiger Tanaka's ninja commandos or the SAS as in the special air service in some sort of raid.

With sensors and communications out the droids were left with no options with clank after clank the droids kept on falling riddled with holes no bigger than a golf ball as all five of them came upon the elevator leading to the bridge of the ship.

On the bridge the tactical droid didn't know what to do as none of this made any calculations as if someone had calculated it's every move. Then he heard the elevator doors opened and what caught him by surprise at this. But this would be the last thing it sees.

Sev shot its head off and the other clone commandoes in delta squad including Bond who made quick work of the droids who were on the bridge now they're just a pile of scrap laying on the floor and completely useless.

"It's done." Said, Boss.

"And so it is." Nodded, the secret agent. "Let's find out where they are going, Fixer do your thing."

Fixer nodded and checked the computer files by hacking into them as he found something "Boys we got something and it's not good at all, take a look." said Fixer, Bond including the other clones looked on and discovered this ship is part of a large invasion force of a republic aligned planet.

Target: Alderaan

This wasn't good at all.

In fact this is bad very bad.

"Send a secret automated message to the Jedi council." Said, Boss. "Disguise the signal so the sepps don't pick it up." He nodded to Fixer then looked at Bond. "What's next?"

"It's simple I have a plan in mind and it's a good one" said, Bond. as he has something in mind to throw the invasion force of Alderaan by the separatists for a loop or a clever tactic used in age old times on Earth. "Now Scorch how many explosives you brought with you again?"


	27. Chapter 27

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter:27 The Wrath of the Force Vampire **

* * *

><p><strong>The Wrath of the Force Vampire<strong>….Our intreped hero,Jedi Knight Judas a horrifiable former Jedi turned Force Vampire Tel Agnor is wreaking havoc upon Judas him. One can only tell…..**Meanwhile** The Jedi Council earns of aimpending invasion of Alderaan by the Separatists and sends Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee and Juda's Padawan J'alla Galen to quell the invasion will they make it in time before the Separatists arrive. **Elsewhere** James Bond and the Delta Squad use the separatist ship they stole to join up the separatist fleet in which they will invade Alderaan.

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Alderaan <strong>

**The remains of an outlander class ship **

**Current time: Right now**

* * *

><p>Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro paused and frowned as he waited for the holographic to come he didn't need to look as he sensed the chaos around him. An entire ship had seven Jedi inside one of the seven is Bar Oplut who lies dead nearby another victim of the monsters dark burning hunger<p>

Judas extended his senses as he can feel the dark side very far away from him in a form of a dark side nexus. Many members of the silver order had fallen to the monster and right before the clone wars as Judas is well aware it took seven silver order Jedi hunted him down and placed him in that very outlander class ship.

Standing before him is that very ship in pieces and the Miralukan knows that if Judas can sense him more than likely the force vampire Tel Agnor can sense him as well, so the Jedi Knight knew he would had to confront the monster and by the looks of it alone.

Looks like all the training he has done under his old master will be definitely put to the test against the force vampire and his dark side abilities. Alderaan itself is in grave danger and Judas is determined to stop it no matter what, he isn't afraid as he had to be fearless.

He must be fearless; he did not want to doubt himself for a single moment, he isn't afraid as if he dies he will be one with the force like the last line of the Jedi code

_There is no death, there is only the force_.

Then he heard a beeping noise from his belt as it is the holographic transmission and the images of three people appeared in holographic form he knew all too well. In which they appeared before them in wondering what did Judas had to say but they could tell something is troubling him in a very bad way by the expression on his face.

The first hologram is a well known Jedi in the order; he has large eyes, bat like ears and green skin. He has over eight-hundred years of experience at his shoulders and his wisdom far exceeds his own in the way of the force. He had trained many Jedi in the past including count Dooku who is currently the leader of the separatists and a Sith lord. He is the grand master of the Jedi order and a mysterious species that remains to be nameless due to various reasons.

Yoda

The second hologram Judas has known for a long while, his species is given a bad rap at times due to being scavengers, seeking out technology for sale or trade in the deep deserts or had a reputation for swindling, as they had a penchant for selling old equipment such as outdated faulty equipment.

But this particular Jawa has no interest in those interests in which some of his species are force sensitive. He has large yellow eyes and a concealed face as he is dressed in a large robe like cloak. He is the leader of the silver order and a Jedi master.

Deez.

The last hologram Judas knows all about, he is tall with green scaly skin and red eyes, he is wearing the robes of the Jedi. He has an appearance of a dinosaur or an alligator or a lizard man, his species has a reputation of being bounty hunters and other interests in the criminal world as it is known for his species to be force sensitive. He is what they call a Tarndoshan and he is a Jedi master and second command of the silver order. His name is.

Ruun'vek.

"A problem there is, Knight Malsestro." said Yoda "Sense it strongly I do."

"What is the situation?" said the Jawa Jedi master

Ruun'vek hissed "I hope it is not more jokes, unless this is something major" said the Tarndoshan

"It is let me explain." said the Jedi knight.

The Miralukan went onto explain about what he had discovered as all the Jedi masters looked on are a shocked at what Judas had said but they didn't like it either. All of them gave deep sighs in their holographic forms.

"Grave, danger Alderaan is, your duty you must Knight Malsestro." said Yoda

"Judas I don't need to remind you it took many in the silver order to try to stop him and failed "said Deez "At the moment you're the only silver order Jedi on Alderaan so you do what you have to do."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." said Judas in a sarcastic way of speaking "Masters he needs to be stopped here and now, once and for all….he is an abomination to the force and has to go right now."

"Like any hunter should do Judas." said Ruun'vek "Be fearless now is there anything else."

"Another matter there is, Alderaan still in danger is it." said Yoda "Invade the separatists, soon will they do."

The three Jedi coursed "Poodoo" at the same time.

"Sent a task force to intercept them we did." said Yoda "Get going you will, Knight Malsestro."

"Yes masters." Judas bowed as their holographic forms disappeared.

Judas shook his head at this in which he came to an understanding if it isn't one thing it is usually another problem. If it's not the force vampire wreaking havoc upon the population of the planet, it is another thing….another Separatist invasion of Alderaan.

Sounded like this is turning out to be from bad to worse but the Miralukan knew he had to stay positive on this. Grand Master Yoda did mention that he sent a task force to stop an invasion of Alderaan once again. He knew one thing is for sure standing around and doing nothing won't solve any problems at all.

He felt the wind blow through his like as if the wind of change is coming upon him and the rest of the galaxy. So Judas extended his senses even further as he can sense the dark side until he finally got a lock. The Miralukan Jedi walked to his speeder, got back on, started the craft up and left the area in which he will be back later to take the body of Bar Oplut.

The speeder started up and whisked away as he has a way to track the force vampire as he dodged through the forest area and flew past the destroyed town where the force vampire had attacked from before.

Being a Miralukan like his people can sense a higher plane of the force but none of them brag about it. Some people called it strange but Judas did not care, after all some people did believe that stupid rumor about if anyone looked into the eyes of a Miralukan they would be turned to stone.

It is funny but untrue as Judas's immediate focus is on the force Vampire Tel Agnor as he is thinking and strategizing ways to take down the monster once and for all, forget friend ship as Judas was friends with the man before he became a monster in which they were also rivals of the friendly kind.

He had to focus on this.

And needed to!

For all victims that died

The time for justice is at hand.

After dodging the trees in the western hemisphere forest, he came upon a mountain path that leads to another set of small towns. Using the speeder to drive thought the path was easy in which he sensed the direction of the force vampire but the monster was still too far away,

he could of used force speed to run but instead he used force concealment to hide is movements from the force vampire until the time was upon his to strike and strike hard he will. No more holding back, nothing, the mandate of the silver order of the Jedi is to eradicate the dark side and Tel is part of that, so no more having second thoughts about this.

After using the path down the mountain he came upon a grassy clearing and found that two more small towns on Alderaan are in ruins and the people are missing. Judas couldn't sense their life signatures in which their entire life force is gone for good including the bodies that are eaten.

This didn't happen to long ago he estimated about a couple of hours to say the least, he had felt the aura of death came before this small town. A town full of farmers who are hard working people for Alderaan, he placed his hand over his heart to give them a silent prayer in which as of no they're one with the force.

Then he kept on moving as he drove on by the town to the next one as it was the same as the last the force vampire had struck again. Judas stopped for a moment to give whoever lived here a silent prayer before moving on. For an hour he kept on searching and searching until finally he felt the dark side at it's strongest way up ahead,

he stopped the speeder and wanted to hear for any sounds that echoed all around as he kept his force concealment up as in to make sure the force vampire was not aware of his presence at least not yet. He heard a scream from a woman and using the force he pinpointed her location.

There is no time to loose.

He would do something Anakin would do.

Rush in head on.

It's foolish.

But at least it works for him.

The young woman is running for her life and in peril, the people she knew are gone in which she is the only one left. The monster is fast and powerful she is too scared to do anything, but as she tried to jog out of town in a hurry

she tripped and fell over a rock….a dumb rock in which she almost twisted her ankle on the fall but she is still be able to run however suddenly she is over taken by the monster as the shadow looms over her. She exhibits fear in her eyes and her heart is racing, her clothing had been ripped as she tried to get away from the monster.

As the monsters hand is about to grab her, then both of them heard a noise from a machine. Suddenly it all happened in an instant as the machine zipped right at the monster catching the creature by surprise and flew right into town with the monster at tow crashing into several small houses creating holes in its wake.

Both the monster and what she recognized as a speeder had went upwards out of control until finally slamming on the ground hard on the meadow outside of town with a loud explosion. At that time a man appeared before her and her hopes suddenly shot up as she saw a light saber.

It means one thing.

A Jedi is here.

"Leave this place and don't come back." said Judas "It is for your own good, run now."

The woman didn't hesitate as she left the area in a mad dash away from here.

Then Judas ignited his blue blade and fiercely waited for his old rival to show up.

Until finally they come face to face once again.

"Tel Agnor" said Judas with a growl "we meet again and justice has come for you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Alderaan <strong>

**The previous night **

**Current time: Then **

There once was a Jedi knight named Tel Agnor who was the greatest Jedi Knights in the Silver order in which they often did battle with creatures and beings of the dark side. When the Order discovered what they believed to be a fool-proof—if not somewhat dangerous—method of opening oneself fully to the power of the Force,

Angor happily volunteered for the experiment. Because he was a dedicated and experienced Knight, the Order accepted and so he took some time over a month to prepare. He meditated, fasted, and concentrated on his connection to the Force during this time in preparation of a complete merging with the Force.

He thought that he would become a living symbol of the light side, a glowing beacon of righteousness and justice. Unfortunately, the experiment backfired; instead of drawing on the Force to bolster his abilities, the dark side corrupted Angor completely into a creature who fed on the Force and in fact needed it to survive. It was then that he ceased to be Tel Angor and became the Force Vampire.

The Vampire radiated like a walking dark side nexus; he could be sensed easily by anyone who used the Force, but he could sense them as well. He was a perversion of the very Force itself, created by a unique experiment which could, most likely, never be duplicated. Unfortunately, nothing was left of the once good man Tel Angor;

all that remained was the dark side creature. He had become a huge creature, both extremely tall as well as extremely broad. He wore dark robes which were soiled and tattered, and his gray hair and beard were both long and unkempt. His cruel mouth always wore a terrible sneer, and his eyes glowed with a crimson evil.

The Order of the Silver Jedi, feeling responsible for the Vampire's creation, attempted to track him down but were almost always too late. All they found were the Vampire's victims or, for the few that did manage to find him, they died at his hands.

The Vampire enjoyed killing his victims with bare hands. He retained all the knowledge and skills of his former host, Tel Angor, and this new state only enhanced his cunning. He became a vicious hunter, a terror for all Force-sensitive whom he was perpetually ravenous for.

Living on the fringes of the galaxy's populated areas for years, he traveled from planet to planet by means of several passenger liners and unwary transport ships. Growing to hate the light he once embraced, the Vampire allowed the dark side to corrupt him completely. Finally, a short time before the Clone Wars, a team of seven Silver Jedi finally tracked down the Force Vampire and, in a great battle, captured and imprisoned the creature on board an Outrider-class cruiser.

The group sealed the Vampire inside and joined him as the ship was sent on an automated continual jump through hyperspace. They agreed to serve as his guardians, keeping the galaxy safe from him as well as waiting for a way to be found to bring Tel Angor back to the light

However they failed due to one mistake and a costly one too as the Outrider-class cruiser crashed into the planet and the former Tel Angor realized he is on the planet Alderaan afterwards.

He gave off a sneer of the smile as the silver order are fools in which he knew it won't be long before they find out that he is on this planet, but the vampire has a plan to leave the planet once he has done feeding. And feed he shall as he left that foolish Jedi behind to serve a reminder of his fear. He extended his senses in which he discovered the galaxy is in turmoil due to war and death.

Oh how he loved it.

Afterwards he destroyed a town as he was hungry so he drained what force sensitive mini-clorines they had in their bodies, until their corporeal bodies were gone for good. He went on from there as he sucked the force out of animals as well that crossed his path, he didn't care because he is hungry.

This whole planet will sustain him for a long good while until he left and went on to the next planet and the next planet as this war he sensed will keep the Jedi busy and the silver order fools as well. He needed a ship to get to Coruscal to erase what had been done to him so they won't make a force vampire like him possibility for good.

So he destroyed two more towns and a far or so, the last person to survive is a woman an Alderaanian as he wanted to play with her a bit before he kills her and drains the mini-clorines from her body. She is scared of him in which he loved so dearly, the vampire like to see his victims terrified with fear before he kills them. It is a perversion on his part more like a sick game of cat and mouse as he enjoyed it a lot.

The vampire was just about to lung at her with his hand to eat her; a noise from a machine is heard and zipped right at his body, the machine a speeder is out of control until both he and the speeder finally crashed in the meadow.

After crawling out of the wreckage of the speeder, his senses picked up a powerful force sensitive of the light side as he hated the light so much. His mouth watered as the hunger returned in which this had to be a Jedi, but so soon he did not understand how did the Jedi find him so easily?

Then he spotted him an old rival walking towards him and stopping with his light saber in hand

Judas Malsestro.

A Miralukan

"Judas." said the force vampire "Justice will be mine when I feed on your very bones."

Both of them start their attack.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Coruscant <strong>

**The Jedi Temple **

**The Mess hall **

**Current time: A few hours ago **

The mess hall in the Jedi temple is a place within the temple is where Jedi can go to eat their meals like the Jedi younglings do or just go to their quarters to eat. The place consisted of many tables and chairs; a kitchen is nearby as the cook makes all sort of food that is healthy for a Jedi to eat to keep them selves in top physical shape as they are Jedi.

Jedi Padawan J'alla Galen a pantoran had just walked into the mess hall to get a snack for the night and spotted her friend a Padawan Barriss Offee who had just sat down to eat for the night.

J'alla walked over to the area in where they are serving food, took a tray of food that is healthy to her and walked over to where Barriss is sitting as she appears to be looking at a holo file in which both of them are Padawan learners.

The pantoran padawan sat across from Barriss and smile; also she took herself something to drink in a form of juice that she liked. Barriss did not seemed to be paying attention that much to her surroundings like any Jedi should do, she smiled and snapped her fingers to get Barriss's attention as her fellow Padawan is startled by the noise that J'alla had made.

"Oh, J'alla." said Barriss "Sorry I didn't see you there. I am just reading the holo-net a bit."

"So I gathered Barriss." said the Pantoran padawan "I haven't seen you as much as of late." She munched down on her food.

"You know, same old same old." said bitterly "And the war how is your master doing."

"Fine as always and he is tough in the training." said J'alla "I heard you're a great pilot, perhaps we can race some day if your up for the challenge."

"Even my master is tough with me with the training so I know how you feel." said Barriss "I don't mean to brag about that, but my skills are fine I don't want a big head in my skills."

"Isn't your master's head big enough as it is." Smiled J'alla

"Very funny." giggled Barriss

As both Padawans are engaging in a conversation two Jedi Masters walked in one of them in the grand master of the Jedi order, Master Yoda of a mysterious species and the other is a highly respected Jedi master who is not in the council a Mirialan who has green skin like her padawan and tattoos as well.

Her name is Luminara Unduli, both Jedi masters walked to where the padawans are at and stopped for a moment as Yoda flipped and jumped onto the table that startled both Padawan's who are in a conversation. Both padawans bow in respects to the grand master of the Jedi order.

"A mission for the council." said Yoda "It has for, the three of you."

"A mission." said Barriss who rises from her seat

"What is the nature of the mission?" asked J'alla

"Received intelligence we have," said Yoda "Alderaan an invasion there will be."

"But Master," said J'alla who looked alarmed "Master Malsestro is on Alderaan does it relate to the invasion."

"Relates to the invasion it does not" said Yoda "Dark and sinister force, your master must face, handle it he can. Focus you will on the invasion."

"Yes master." nodded the Pantoran padawan "I shall assemble the dragon corps, so that means Master Luminara's forces will be joining us as well."

"Indeed it is young padawan" said Luminara "But we must be quick about it."

"Go you must," pointed out Yoda "Time to waste, we cannot."

All three of them bowed as Luminara and Barriss went to go contact Commander Gree

J'alla used her communicator to contact Commander Boxx of the dragon corps the 606th as far as she knows all five ships of the Dragon corps are here on Coruscant.

The _Absolution_, _Harbinger_, _Fearless_, _Silver light_ and the _Patriot_

as those ships will be used on this mission to quell the invasion. J'alla knows that Master Luminara will bring along her own ships the flag ship the

_Savior_, _Mash_, _Horizon_ and the _Undercover_.

About five minutes later J'alla is on the bridge of the _Absolution_ as she just walked in and everyone stood attention to their commander as they know their general is on a mission to Alderaan.

"Commander on the bridge." Said the Republic Admiral Creel

She cleared her throat "All right people listen up, we got a new mission. The Jedi council received intelligence that an invasion will happen real soon." she continued to speak "So we are going to put a stop to the invasion before it happens."

"Where will the invasion be?" asked Boxx

"Alderaan, that is right boys." said the Pantoran "I know General Malsestro is on a mission there. So we have a mission of our own. Ghost prepare the wild eights….I will join you."

"Yes sir." said Ghost

"Now let's show these Separatist invades that we are not a bunch of slackers." said J'alla "Let it be known that they will hear our roar as we bring on the fire…you get me."

"We get you sir." said the clones

"Good, Admiral let's go." Said the Pantoran Padawan

All nine ships are above Coruscant and moments later their hyper drives activate in which they set a course for the planet Alderaan. Then they disappear as all the ships enter hyper space in which a mixture of sound, color and light can be seen.

About an hour to forty-five minutes later all nine ships dropped out of hyper space near Alderaan and all of a sudden at the same time the Separatists came out of hyper space at the same time they did.

"Battle stations." said J'alla "Dragon corps roar."

* * *

><p><strong>In hyperspace <strong>

**The Separatist cruiser **

**Current time: moments ago **

James Bond and the clone commando unit known as Delta squad consisting of Boss, Sev, Scorch and Fixer are on the bridge of the ship after taking care and stealing the separatist cruiser. They recently sent a message to the Jedi council about the invasion of Alderaan and James Bond other wise known as J.B to them explained the plan to them as they will use this ship as cover

and the time is right to strike at the separatist fleet including the flag ship as well. It is more like a Trojan horse maneuver to strike at the enemy from within by using their own ship against them and their means to escape is by shutting. Scorch had already placed explosives all over and waited for the time is right to blow up the ship.

"You sure this is a good idea." asked Boss

"Yes it is, as space battles can be unpredictable at times." said Bond "But anyways they won't know what hit them and we have a method of escape."

"I can't wait for this ship and the flag ship to go Kapow" said Scorch

"Scorch that isn't even a real word." said Sev "But anyway we get to take out a fleet in space, not like we've done that before."

"The odds are high." said Fixer "It's crazy, but I like it."

"Then let's cut the chatter for now and focus." said Bond

"Agreed be ready." Said Boss

The separatist cruiser dropped out of hyper space behind the rest of the separatist ships and nearby is the planet Alderaan up ahead of the separatist fleet is the republic fleet that had just arrived at the same time as the separatist fleet. And now!

The battle begins.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 28 Battle Upon Battle **

* * *

><p><strong>Battle Upon Battle<strong>…Jedi Knight Judas off force vampire To the death. **Meanwhile** above Republic forcesfaces off against a seperatist invasion of Alderaan Will they win the battle? **Elsewhere** James Bond and the Delta squad come up with an igenious plan that leaves Seperatists fleet completely unaware.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Alderaan <strong>

**A meadow.**

**Current time: Right now **

Judas Malsestro who in fact is a Miralukan can use force sight to see the dark aura surrounding the force vampire that once was a Jedi Tel Agnor. He could feel the dark burning hunger coming off of the force vampire in waves of force energy. Judas also felt he was actually near a dark side nexus as if the creature is a Sith however he is nothing but a monstrosity to the dark side of the force.

But Judas is not going to let the dark side corrupt him or overwhelm him he had to stay focused and fearless. He gripped his light saber tightly as he waited for the force Vampire to make its move, after all a Jedi use _knowledge and defense_ to take down their opponents.

He'll defiantly need it.

The force vampire once known as Tel Agnor licked his long tongue in which the saliva came from his mouth dripping out and falls to the ground as the saliva burns away the grass and ground making a small acid hole on the ground. The force Vampire looks like not like a typical vampire you see in the movies, no this one is completely different.

He is extremely tall about almost seven feet and as well as extremely broad, thin but muscular. He wore dark robes which were soiled and tattered, and his gray hair and beard were both long and unkempt. His cruel mouth always wore a terrible sneer, and his eyes glowed with a crimson evil about the color of red or yellow.

"What possibility you think you can beat me?" asked, the Force Vampire "I am the most powerful dark side user that ever existed, even more powerful than that fool on Coruscant."

"As long as there is hope and hope never dies." He twirled his light saber around as he is ready for battle "And what fool do you mean? Is there another one of you?"

"Hah, hope." chuckled the force vampire "It will die when I kill you and oh….you do not know do you light-sider" he continued to speak "I can sense him, and he can sense me as well…..and no. the Sith Lord….Count Dooku's master."

"Dooku's master?" asked the Miralukan

"Yes, yes, Lord Sidious is his name" smiled the force vampire "But don't worry once I kill you, he is next."

"Well then. Bring it on," Judas stands his ground

"So be it." said the force vampire who ignited a light saber he had stolen from a Jedi. "Then prepare yourself for I am death incarnate and **I WILL FEED**."

The Force vampire strikes. A quick slash at the head of Judas is immediately denied, but the duality of Judas's weapon allows for an immediate strike at the face of the force vampire in which the creature of darkness moved in the nick of time but the tip of Judas's blade had cut some skin on the face of the vampire.

For a moment the vampire grew furious and attacks in a ferocious explosion of moves, Judas deflecting blow after blow from the. Both of their light sabers slicing through the open air, every stroke igniting an intense hail of blinding light flashes as they cross paths again and again Judas won't hold back against this creature of evil.

Judas attacks the force vampire with a ferocity he'd never seen before from a Jedi especially a Miralukan. Blow after blow beat the creature of evil backwards, but the force vampire deflected each blow, seemingly relishing this portion of the fight almost enjoying this as he liked to play with his food before he kills them.

The battle continues as Judas and the force vampire lock blades. The Miralukan can feel the breath of the creature as he ignored the bad breath in which the Jedi knight grimaced as he kept his guard up as they moved backwards between each other and forward again. Locking blades once again the deflection's impact pushes both men away from the other, spinning them around back into their defensive postures.

The force vampire came rushing at him with swings by his means of dueling as he has learned from previous experiences with Jedi, indeed, as Judas ducked underneath the stroke and evaded a blade he came up to face the second.

They exchanged a few jabs and blows before the force vampire kicked his boot into Judas's head, or tried to. Still, he had managed to get the man off-balance and, whirling around, drew into the lunge attack. But used that one split-second of uncertainty to drive his light saber into the belly or at least tried to.

Judas rolled to the right and without breaking stride he brought his blade up to behead the force vampire but missed. But force vampire used his light saber to do a forward slash to the Miralukan's stomach in which the Jedi knight moved to the left as the laser beam from the force vampire's light saber cut through Judas's clothes and burned his flesh upon his back but it was only a flesh wound.

Ignoring the pain Judas's did not let that did not distract him. Retreating a bit as Judas advanced again to go on the attack and attacked he does.

Judas brought up his blade as he runs toward the force vampire as the creature of darkness stands in a defensive position, then the Miralukan used his momentum by using a force jump to leap up in the air and does a swing slash by cork screwing in a rolling in the air position.

And he came down with one nasty slash as the force vampire was not quick enough to react to get out of the way as the blade sliced the ear of the creature of darkness in which the large ear falls off and Judas lands feet first on the ground and the force vampire gasps in pain and a black color blood is gushing out of his ear.

"**I AM A THE DARK SIDE**." bellowed the force vampire "**DO YOU HEAR ME** **AND YOU WILL FEEL MY POWER.**"

The force vampire raised his hand aiming at Judas and white force lightening the Sith uses, streaks right of the creatures fingers in a full blast. Judas readied his blade in a defensive posture and the blade is hit with a tremendous blast of lighting that knocked the Miralukan completely off his feet in which the Jedi Knight flew twenty feet in the air as he landed on the ground feet first.

Boy did he feel that although Judas couldn't see it a large gapping hole was left from the impact of force lighting from the force vampire. He grimaced at this as he knows it won't be easy to take the creature down.

So it's time to fight fire with fire.

The force vampire fired again with white Sith lighting again from his finger tips!

Judas has a surprise of his own as he raised his hand and from his finger tips he fired a variant form of force lighting that is rare and discovered by his master as Judas was taught to master this variant type of force lighting as an intense black form of lighting streaked out from his finger tips.

This is known as Black Lighting.

Or Electro-Justice

The lighting from both attacks collided between each other as it is a virtual tug of war between variants of lighting. The force vampire snarled in surprise and shock, how does Judas know force lighting. Surely this is not electrical judgment that Jedi Master Plo Koon had discovered years ago on his own.

No this is something different and new, the force vampire has no knowledge of this. He withdraws his blade and used the other hand to do the exact same thing by using white Sith lighting from his left hand finger tips as more lighting collided with Judas's black lighting.

Sensing the change in the force Judas withdraws his light saber and used his other hand as well in which black lighting came out of his finger tips in which it is neck and neck between black lighting and white lighting.

Both of them pressed on their attacks as in not letting up one bit although unknown to both of them this colliding of variants of lighting is gathering energies between the both of them as their faces show the strain and pressure that they are under until finally it happened. The colliding and gathering of both lightings caused this.

**KABOOM**

A powerful explosion knocked them backwards with a shockwave so great the ground is charred in which the meadow was not even a meadow anymore all it is now is ground and the two of them landed on the ground with hard thuds. Judas was the first to get up and the force vampire was slow to get up with his large size. The Miralukan ran right at the force vampire and with a series of furious martial arts moves.

Judas is relentless by hitting the face of the vampire with a rapid of a hard punches to the face and body until he leaped up in the air and turns around by doing a round house kick in the face so hard that the vampires head is knocked upwards with a nasty cracking sound that in which it would have killed anyone.

The force vampire stands there with his head upwards in a much undignified position and used his hands to reset his neck. Then the creature of darkness smiled and reignited his blade in doing so went onto attack Judas.

Judas reignited his blade as well but suddenly the force vampire shut off his blade and rammed his first into the face of the Miralukan by using force speed. The impact of the hit broke the nose of Judas as he is knocked backwards several yards until he landed on the ground, then he got back up and wiped the blood from his nose by using his sleeve. The force vampire makes a sickening laugh and swung at Judas with his own blade

Their light sabers clashed briefly and drew back again. They swung at the same time, but Judas took a step backwards and avoided the blow. The force vampire struck out and side-stepped, parrying at the same time.

Then the two swung forward ground against, both straining to gain the upper hand. Judas feinted for head, and then swung low for the feet, but the Force Vampire had anticipated this and sent his blade down to meet it as both blades are locked once again.

Judas swings his weapon the tip of light saber narrowly missed pointy nose and the Force Vampire the quickly sent two quick slashes at in retaliation. Judas hurriedly blocked them both and crashed his blade back down towards him as he had to use both hands on the hilt to block the powerful blow – up until that point he'd only been using one hand. The force vampire had swung low while but jumped like a frog and flipping over to the ground to get in a defensive position.

The going on offense the Force vampire seizing an opportunity dodged swiftly to one side and Judas used his blade flashed towards. As the creature of darkness had caught the blow, Judas used his foot lashed out and caught in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. This had broken off the blade-lock against and ran backwards, putting distance between them and before making their move.

And so Judas and the Force vampire and traded blows, and dashed around trading blows like ninjas in an old martial arts movies, The force vampire had landed nearby and used the force to throw a large bolder at the Miralukan and sent a hurtling towards Judas. The Jedi Knight used a force jump to jump over the bolder.

Both of them came charging at each other, but at the last second Judas whirled around suddenly he rammed his right elbow into the ribcage of the Force Vampire in which the Miralukan had felt the simmering hot blade from the creature had just missed his head and only singed a few of his hairs.

The creature gasped in pain but growled in annoyance that this is lasting too long so he stepped back and slashed for side of Judas with his blade, and then following up with an identical sweep to other side with other blade straight afterwards.

Judas had caught the blade with his blade and parried upwards to have the force vampire stumble to the side, the creature nimbly spinning about to block the blade from the Jedi knight and then ducking beneath the third blow as swept back at him, their blades kept on spinning aside and past as the swung both blades slammed upon their blades once again.

The Blue blade impacted against the other blade that the force vampire is holding. The impact had cause them both to be knocked back but regained their footing

The force vampire growled in anger as he is hungry and wants to feed and pushed against with a force push with a wave from his hand as Judas is flown backwards by the impact of the force blast in which the Miralukan stumbled to the ground but got back up as the force vampire leaped up in the air to do a fatal strike at Judas.

However the Miralukan could sense that and with a wave of his hand he force pushed the force vampire to the left as he slammed into one of the trees with a sickening thud. The impact caused by the crash had broken the trunk of the tree and falls in the opposite direction.

Rubbing the back of his head the force vampire snarled at this and instantly got up, how dare someone like Jedi could best even him! He is the most powerful dark side user there is, even more powerful than that fool on Coruscant Darth Sidious as the force vampire spits at that old weaklings name that hides like a fool.

The force vampire had never fought a Miralukan before but has heard of their skills in the force and along with their marital arts skills the Miralukan's are a dangerous species to dark side users and Sith lords as it is well known that Miralukan's can give a Sith lord a hard time.

He is hungry.

And wants to end this now!

Time to use the ability he discovered.

The force vampire sneered with a sickening smile and he licked his lips as he lowered his blade for a moment as something radiated in his body in a form of darkness. Judas stands ready at this but sensed a change of energy coming from the force vampire, the Jedi knight is sore and hurting but had to ignore the pain.

He can't give up and he won't give up, he promised he will stop him no matter what even if it kills him. As the last line of the Jedi Code states. _There is no death, only the force_ as those lines of words are still ringing around in his head.

Then it happened.

The force vampire used some form of darkness from his body in which the dark cloud radiated outwards and right at Judas until he is engulfed by darkness Judas had felt strange very strange in which one single emotion has just struck him down in darkness.

It is fear. Judas's body is howling in pain but the emotion of fear is installed in his mind by this wave of darkness, he howled in agony but is fear that is the cause of the damage but not by a physical attack but a mental attack. He kneeled down to the ground and then slumping to the ground screaming and screaming as mental images flashed in his mind over and over

All the while the Force Vampire laughed and laughed, oh how he could sense the pain. The enjoyment of fear, the fun of it all it almost felt arousing to him the plain simple emotion of fear.

He had discovered this when be battled a few Jedi but he didn't know if it would work or not after battling more of those silver order fools he mastered the ability easily by installing fear into them as their life slowly fades away by the seer emotion of fear as all Jedi do fear in which that would lead them to the dark side of the force. Perhaps Judas Malsestro can be turned to the dark side and a Miralukan that is a rarity.

That thought alone would not do.

He needed to feed.

And in mere moments Judas will die and he will feed upon his very soul.

"Give up Judas," said the force vampire "You can't fight fear and soon you will die."

The dark side creature laughed malevolently as the sickening laugh can be heard all around the area for he walked slowly. The creature wasn't in a hurry to kill him, he just wanted to see the silver order Jedi die in fear slowly and painful.

Judas put his hands over his head and kept on screaming and screaming in fear, he felt his light slowly slipping away as flashes of memories are running around in his mind of his friends although attachments are prohibited in the Jedi order, Judas didn't care because he made friends easily except for Anakin's old rival of Ferus Olin who he found rather a jerk and never trusted Anakin one bit from day they met.

Judas at times had stuck up for Anakin when Ferus had acted like a loud mouth and disrespecting his friend, the Miralukan had challenged Olin to a spar match and after a lengthily match he had won. But Ferus being very much of a jerk disrespected Anakin and Judas punched the former Jedi right in the face giving him a black eye for his lack of respect to his friends.

So he pushed that memory aside and focused more on his friends as fear is trying to overtake him. The fear of losing his friends to the monster, his Padawan, the fear he will never see them again and the fear of not being able to laugh and have fun joking around with them and doing pranks to pass the time at the temple.

He could see them in his mind being hunted down one by one by the force vampire as the power of fear is showing them these false images of no hope. Is there truly no hope, is everyone going to die and will he die alone here on Alderaan without knowing what the future has in store for him.

In his mind's eye an image of a tunnel with a single door at the end of the tunnel His body continued to shake in pain and fear as he couldn't hear anymore as the last thing he heard is laughter but in an evil sort of way that is sickening.

"_Do not give up_," a voice echoed in his mind that sounds familiar "_There is always hope"_

"_Master," _startled the Miralukan_ "Is that really you or am I dreaming"_

"_No,"_ said his old master "_You are not dreaming_, _I am very far away but I felt through the force your pain and I telepathically reached my mind to you_. _A Jedi never gives up_ _never forget that my old student_."

"_I know master_," said Judas "_He is more powerful than you realize"_

"_I can sense it my old student_," said his old master "_Remember what I taught you, use my knowledge_, _it is not your time to be one with the force on this day, but the force to be as one with you…NOW RISE."_

All the images of fear, pain and loss disappeared in his mind as the dark side could tempt him but will never win. As long as there is hope and the light behind him the darkness will never win no matter what the odds are. Justice will prevail and besides he promised that he would take the force vampire down even if Judas had to kill him.

There is no goodness in the force vampire only darkness and a burning hunger to feed on him along with everyone else. All of the negative emotions was washed away like a Tsunami and left in a bottomless pit where it belonged.

"_Thank you master_," said Judas "_Oh, by the way did I tell you the one about" _however he is interrupted by his old master.

"_Oh shut-up and get up already," _said his old master

The force vampire is laughing and laughing as the drool poured down his tongue for he will soon feed once the Miralukan dies. He rather enjoyed this special ability he has and once Judas is dead, he will feed upon his force powers and use it to attack more Jedi as he could sense them above the planet in an ongoing battle in space.

He smiled in which he dares them to come down here, they will only until suddenly his smiled turned to surprise and awe at what he sees before him. This is impossible, impossible. He used more of his secondary dark side ability to pour on the darkness.

However it proved to be futile

Judas Malsestro slowly gets up from the ground as the force vampire couldn't sense any fear coming from the Miralukan, before he was lying on the ground and almost was about to die as he could clearly sensed that his life is almost at an end.

He could see the Jedi Knight's body shake until finally the shaking stopped, although Miralukan's cannot see like ordinary people as they don't have eyes like everyone else. However Judas stands before the force vampire and gave the creature of darkness a smirk, but then that was replaced by a sound of swallowing a breath. But before the force vampire could say a word this happened.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"**

A powerful scream came out of the mouth of the Miralukan as it was so loud that it sent the force vampire back along with everything else in behind the force vampire as he kept on doing it. Trees are uprooted; grass what was left was ripped apart.

The nearby town that was attacked by the force vampire shattered into pieces as debris was pushed backwards in another direction. The ground shook as well in a form of a small earth quake and the sound of the scream echoed almost thought out the whole planet.

What about the force vampire?

He was so close to Judas that the scream thrown at him had propelled his body backwards, hitting the debris, slamming into several objects. His vampire like teeth shattered into pieces and the right ear that wasn't damaged had popped due to the loud scream that had come from the Miralukan.

Until finally the loud sonic scream had stopped and the area around him for a few miles was destroyed as the vampire is covered with debris with piles and piles on top of him until the vampire dug himself out of the debris howling in pain and anger.

But what was this force scream.

The scream of the Duinuogwuin is almost similar to the scream of the Ssurian, but the scream of the Ssurian is dark side ability but the scream of the Duinuogwuin is light side ability. Ssurians and Duinuogwuins are of the dragon type species so his master trained him to use the scream of the Duinugwuin or nicknamed Dragon's roar.

Judas is shocked by the sheer magnitude of the force scream in which it shattered his teeth, but sometimes you do what you have to do. Judas picked up his blade and ignited his weapon, he could sense that the force vampire is alive but in pain.

"Oops, perhaps I over did it a bit," muttered the Miralukan in which he sensed at what he had done "Heh, heh oh well."

The force vampire grew furious at this, never before that anyone had best him, however it did take seven Jedi to capture him and placed him aboard the ship. Right now that doesn't matter, because the one emotion in mind that he had not felt in a long time fear….fear of failing. He is not Sith, he is the most powerful dark side user there is.

He hated the light and now he hates Judas Malsestro the Miralukan along with that as his hearing came back to him he heard him laugh, laugh. The light saber he took off one of the dead Jedi had been lost to him by how Judas used the force scream, but that does not mean he is defenseless.

No one laughs at him.

No one

"**YOU DARE LAUGH AT ME,**" roared the creature **"I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE."**

"Uh, what was that?" asked the Miralukan "You wanted a Nerf, I hate to break it to you but you smell like one."

The force vampire shook his hands and body in sheer anger, how dare he mock him. Oh he will show him, he will show them all. As the emotions of fear, hate and anger raged in his mind in which he is unleashing a force power of the dark side of the force known as force Fury.

The user could then channel the anger to increase his or hers own speed, strength, and ferocity. However, the body could not handle such rage for long periods of time, so the user became greatly weakened for some time after the rage subsided and that is what the force vampire is doing.

Using force speed the creature of darkness rushed at Judas and landed a hard punch to the stomach of the Miralukan and while Judas is flying in the air due to be punched in the stomach. The force vampire kicked him in the shoulder as Judas is propelled backwards to the ground as he managed to control his footing by stopping himself.

As the force vampire was about to go for another attack by using it's clawed like hands as a weapon, to his surprise Judas countered with something unexpected.

Gripping his blade with his hands he channeled black lighting into his blue blade as his weapon radiated with electrical energy to form another technique his master had taught him. Thunder saber and so Judas charged right at the force vampire with force speed of his own.

Both blade and the clawed hand collided right at each other in which the impact caused damage as the vampire is electrocuted along with a slicing sensation as Judas rolled to his left and dropping to the ground is the left arm of the force vampire as blood gushed out of what was his left arm.

The vampire showed a mask of shock.

Judas just stood his ground and smirked.

"Guess that left you," chuckled the Miralukan "Unarmed, aye."

"**I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT." **Roared the force vampire

"Then bring in on Tel Agnor," said Judas "You'll never defeat the light."

The force vampire hated that name as he tapped in the reserves of the dark side by using force fury once again, he could tell that Judas is injured but didn't understand what kept Judas going. Hope? No he never believed in that.

The light, oh how he hated the light and now really wanted him dead, he just didn't care anymore about feeding. The simple instinct kicked in as into kill his opponent and right now he will. The darkness surrounded him and will use that to his advantage in which those very powers radiated and crackled with energy.

He charged at him

Judas charged as well.

In that very moment something happened, more like a change in Judas as he had never felt it before. He couldn't see it but he could feel it bubbling from the surface of his body. The light side of the force had poured out of him as this was a very rare but powerful ability that only on the side of the light could use. Unknown to Judas this is Force light a light side Force power used by the Jedi.

When used against a darksider, Force light would weaken the darksider's connection to the Force. With the light of the Force, a Jedi could either purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits, or even living persons, though sometimes to detrimental effect. By channeling the Force into withering blasts of light-side energy, the darkness can then be diminished or destroyed permanently.

Both the darkness and the light collided in a powerful collision of energies at the same time.

**KRACKOOOM **

Then the explosion happened as the color and blast can be heard along with seen miles around

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Alderaan<strong>

**Above the planet **

**Current Time: Also right now. **

With the beauty of the planet below in which this can be seen in space, the battle begins as both fleets from the Republic and the Separatists arrived at the same time. Thanks to the quick intelligence find by James Bond and Delta Squad, it did not take long for a Republic force to arrive.

Jedi Padawan J'alla Galen has a mission to do as she joined up with the wild eights clone fighter squad and hopped in her own Jedi star fighter that is colored in purple and a symbol of her native home planet painted on the side of her star fighter. R5-E9 flies into the droid slot of her star fighter and took off from the hanger right behind her is the wild eights lead by Ghost.

"Commander," said Admiral Creel over the com-link "The Alderaanian space forces have joined us as well, orders."

"Admiral have them choose their targets carefully," said the Jedi Padawan "have them engage the left side of the Separatist fleet to throw them off balanced, Barris the Wild eights and I will handle the right side of their fleet to out flank them. As for the rest you engage those Separatist frigates."

"Good plan young Padawan." said Luminara

"Why thank you Master little Lumie" said J'alla with a smile "We'll need those Y-bombers as well."

She heard what sounded like an Ugh on the com-link "Copy that young Padawan," said the Jedi master.

"Come on Barriss let show them a little girl power in this one." said J'alla

"Right, J'alla "said Barriss as her fighter squadron joined up with hers as her Jedi star fighter is the color of green. "Let them hear our roar as we bring on the fire."

Both girls giggled in which the battle begins.

The eruption of gun fire occurred in space as both forces are exchanging blaster fire; J'alla lead by the Dragon corps fighter squadron the wild eights engaged the enemy as several droid fighters engaged them as well. These droid fighters considered of Hyenas, Vulture and Tri-doid star fighters, using her expert piloting skills that she learned from her master she does a barrel roll in which two Hyenas are chasing her and flies right behind them. Firing her laser she shoots them down as the droid fighters exploded in space.

Barriss Offee has had experience in space battles before in which her fighter squadron engaged a few Tri-droid star fighters, with their tough armor they would not be easy to take down. But using knowledge like any Jedi would do she knew where what weak points to hit upon those enemy star fighters as the Tri-droids exploded on impact from the blaster fire. Along with that her squadron was doing well but this battle is far from over.

The wild eights lead by the clone known as Ghost knows what he is doing as he loved to shoot things down in the sky and he has never been shot down during the whole course of the war so far. That is why he is nicknamed Ghost. Bulldozer and Bandit joined in as well as a barrage of laser fire had destroyed several droid star fighters.

They were easily mowed down like grass as the Wild eights made a run for one of the Separatist frigates whisking left and right by shooting the frigate in multiple of places until the ship is on fire and after the fighter squadron left the frigate exploded in space.

Other fighter squadrons engage the incoming droid star fighters that are making a run at the Republic fleet as a deadly battle is occurring between them as shot after shot is fired from either side. Explosions occurred along with everything else in between.

All the while the Alderaanian space forces are faring well in which their planet was invaded before by the Droid general Grievous but they are determined not to let their planet being invaded again as they battling in a ferocious way as they were not going to let their home planet down or their queen. About several cries over their com-links dubbed the words for Alderaan and the Republic.

Something odd in the force caught the attention of the Jedi as they could sense a great battle between the darkness and the light. But their more immediate attention is on the space battle to rout out the Separatist forces away from the planet for good.

As they are determined not to let the invasion happen again, as the Jedi kept their emotions in check. Meanwhile elsewhere behind the Separatist fleet something else is occurring that leaves them completely unaware of what five people had done to infiltrate their fleet.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Alderaan <strong>

**In space**

**Current time: Right now **

James Bond and the Delta squad are still on board the ship as Fixer is piloting the ship and Scorch had just placed the explosives at key points of the ship that they stole from the Separatists. The secret agent has that same odd feeling that the Jedi have in which there is a great battling transpiring below the planet but for now his main focus is on the planet.

Sev and Boss are standing on the bridge in which the battle outside the ship looked intense. What was their plan? It is simple to identify the Separatist flag ship and use this ship to ram into the flag ship then activate the explosives at the same time. This all took timing and timing it is.

"Fixer, have you found the Sepps flag ship," Asked Boss

"Sir according to the computers, the ship up ahead is the one." said Fixer

"Man," smiled Scorch under his helmet "I love explosions."

Sev rolled his eyes under his helmet, "Of course you do scorch you're a pyromaniac," said Sev

Yeah well." Chuckled scorch "At least I didn't have to steal lipstick or nail polish to pain my armor."

The other chuckled at that.

"The time has come, you know what to do Fixer," said Bond "Time for them to go out with a bang and us to leave."

All of the clones nodded and Fixer programmed the ships computer to set a collision course for the Separatist flag ship, then after that they ran to the shuttle bay to get on the shuttle they stole as well.

They trekked over destroyed droids and dead Geonosions as they finally came upon the shuttle and boarded the craft. Fixer sat in the pilot seat with the other strapped in tow as they took off from the ship in a hurry as the space battle is still taking place.

"Give us an image of both ships," said, Boss

The image shows on the view screen.

"Sir, is it time." asked Scorch who has his hand on the switch.

"Wait…." said Bond as the ship gets closer and closer "Wait…wait." The ship got in a few meters of the flag ship "Now Scorch." ordered the secret agent as the clone pressed the switch.

As their shuttle flies away the ship they stole collided with the flag ship of the Separatist at the same time, but there is an added bonus in which the ship exploded at the same time of the collision as this left the Separatist completely surprised and disarray.

The impact the both of the collision and the explosion had caused sever damage upon the flag ship. This also left the Republic forces completely surprised as they knew this is a turning point J'alla while in her Jedi star fighter had seen this with her own eyes and so did Barriss along with Luminara who is on the bridge of her flag ship.

"Master Luminara," said J'alla "If you saw what I just saw we'll need those bombers right now,"

"I'm on it young Padawan." said Luminara she ordered the clones to go carry out the task

"Dragon corps," said J'alla over the com-link "Roar and everyone else forward."

And so the space battle continued.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter.29 Living on the edge of death.**

* * *

><p><strong>Living on the edge of Death<strong>….After a bloody and Brutal battle. Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro hangs on to dear life. After killing the force Vampire. Will he live for another day? No one knows for sure….**Meanwhile** the battle is over above the planet, with the Republic victorius now focus their attention on the planet below.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Alderaan <strong>

**Current time: Right now**

* * *

><p><strong>KRAKOOM <strong>

That sound echoed everywhere on the planet Alderaan. Some people thought it was an explosion and some people thought it was the echoes of a thunder and lighting crashing due to a storm. However many people were wrong on that account.

In the hemisphere in which a great battle between the darkness and the light had occurred. Both colors of light and dark had vanished upon colliding with each other. The Jedi and any other force sensitive being could sense the change in the force as in something that transpired in which got their attention.

* * *

><p>On Coruscant, The Grand Master of the Jedi order, Master Yoda of a mysterious species sat in mediation in his room and immersed himself to the force. He is in fact the oldest and wisest Jedi around. To get a better understanding of what is transpiring on the planet Alderaan, it was difficult to do due to the fact that the dark side clouds everything, but managed to sense the battle between the Miralukan Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro and the force vampire once known as Tel Agnor.<p>

By the way the battle had shifted until the final ending he had sensed it had shifted in the light sides favor at least for now, but the darkness still remains. Yoda awaited for the news of what will happen next as he kept on mediating for a bit. This is one of those rare incidents that the light prevails over the darkness.

Perhaps the light will win the war.

But it is rare he is wrong.

Only if that was true.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on Coruscant, the dark lord of the Sith. Darth Sidious also known as Chancellor Republic is standing at the balcony of the Works tower headquarters. It is still night time and the senate is not in session as he did not have any boring meetings or people to see him for various reasons. These times are the only time he can be his own true self, at first he was absolutely livid that someone more powerful than he is, is, out there.<p>

No one is as powerful as he is as he clenches his fists in anger, but settled down a bit to sense a change in the force as there was a great battle between the darkness and the light. In which in the end in turn favored the light side. But then again he was not angry because now he is the most powerful there is.

He grinned sinisterly.

Things are still in motion.

But it is rare that he is wrong.

* * *

><p>On Ryloth the liberation of the planet is over with and the Separatists defeated, along with the capture of Wat Tambor. The parade was now over with, as four Jedi stood on top of the hill overlooking the capitol of Ryloth.<p>

Anakin Skywalker the chosen one, his Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Jedi Masters Mace Windu along with Obi-wan Kenobi had closed their eyes as they as well sensed a change in the force from very far away. They know full well the dark side clouds everything but this event wasn't clouded at all. The Jedi sensed a great battle somewhere in the galaxy and could feel the light had won this time.

But the war!

Is far from over

Wordlessly they walked away as the hot sun slowly sets over the horizon on Ryloth. But only Anakin the chosen one had sensed something was wrong but didn't know what. Only soon him self and the others will know for sure what had transpired.

* * *

><p>Even on Count Dooku's home planet of Serrano, he and his daughter sensed what had transpired as well. His master had already informed him about a creature more powerful than his master is out there. A creature of the dark side or what if felt like was a dark side nexus that was defeated by a light side nexus. He and his daughter understand that the game has changed in the lights favor. But know for sure everything is still in motion as they wordlessly went about other matters of the war.<p>

Soon they will learn what happened.

But for now they will wait.

* * *

><p>Also near Alderaan James Bond had no knowledge of what is transpiring on the planet below, even he sensed a change in the force between the darkness and the light in a great battle. As in who won, the light seemed to prevail. He folded his arms and stands there with the rest of the Delta Squad in silence as Fixer used his excellent piloting skills to sneak away from the Separatists fleet.<p>

* * *

><p>Heavy smoke rises upwards in the air and upon the sky after the massive collisions of both dark and light side energies. A brisk wind blows in both directions and the sounds of silence as if no one moved and no one made a sound.<p>

Not surprising that anyone was not around to bare witness the battle, the smoke starts too dissipated until finally disappearing for good. The grounds surrounding the battle and a square mile looked barren, like a desert. No trees, no grass and no structures left in which the force vampire had attacked previous hours leading up to the battle.

A bird flies high above the area as the animal had no where to land and moves on else where. No clouds were around as the warm sun is out and the skies are blue. A very noticeable crater consisting it is as large as a small bomb or meteor impact.

Two bodies lay across from each other on the opposite ends of the crater. The creature of darkness known as the force vampire lays motionless on the ground, his clothes are charred along with the rest of the body and a light saber from a Jedi is sticking through the chest of the creature with the blue blade still humming. The eyes show signs of no life left from the creature.

Miralukan Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro lays motionless on the ground; his clothes are torn as if he is barely wearing anything at all, he had smirk on his face but his socket less eyes are exposed.

He looked bloody and sweaty, in which he has a nasty light saber gash across his back, a black and bruise across his left cheek, blood running down his nose. Then finally as there was no sound from before a gasp of breath is heard coming from the Miralukan as his chest slowly rises up and down a bit. This could mean one thing.

Judas is alive.

He gasps for a breath but in which it hurt a lot due to the fact he has a couple of ribs broken and his nose as well. He tried to move his left arm but that was broken as well. He could barely move his right arm as his whole body is howling in pain, but other than that he knew he survived as in for how long he did not know. Judas has the urge to laugh like a maniac but he decided not too do just those because he is injured from the battle.

Although he can't see like normal people can do he sensed the force vampire know as Tel Agnor is dead. Judas smiled as he did not know he had it in him but he did. Getting up would be a bad idea. He decided to contact anyone who would listen as Judas could barely speak; his right arm shakes in pain as he can feel his wrist communicator is still in tact.

"Computer….."said Judas, who can barely speak at all. "Activate…..automated….m-m-message…..send…..on….all…frequencies

The wrist communicator does its job.

"This….is…..General Judas Malsestro….." he gasps, for another breath to breath in the air. "I…..need…..medical….attention…..lock….on signal…..to…find…m-m-me."

After that the wrist communicator sends the message in all directions in many frequencies.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Alderaan <strong>

**Above the planet**

**Current time: Right now **

After what James Bond and the Delta Squad had done involving stealing a Separatist cruiser and planting explosives on the ship in which the ship was programmed by Fixer to set a collision course to the flag ship of the Separatist fleet that had just arrived to invade Alderaan but to their surprise the Republic fleet had arrived the same time they did.

It made no sense until it was too late, the surprise had been made. The flag ship of the Separatist invasion force had been destroyed in a collision by the ship that the five had stolen, but what did the job is the explosion combined with the collision destroyed the flag ship.

This in fact had crippled their moral and took them completely by surprise. As James Bond and the Delta Squad consisting of Boss, Sev, Fixer and Scorch had driven the shuttle they commandeered in space to a safe distance out of the battle site.

With the sheer beauty of the planet shown in the background between the two engaging fleets, a large flash was seen just for a moment coming from the planet. It had a look of two converging colors that became one, until finally both colors had vanished. The Jedi who are there could sense a change in the force but focused more on the battle.

Did the republic fleet paused to consider what had transpired on the planet below and the destruction of the Separatist flag ship? No because the droids are not very smart and knowingly what had happened.

They used this surprise as their advantage in which Jedi Padawans J'alla Galen and Barriss Offee pressed on their attack by attacking the Separatist fleet with their own clone fighter squadrons. Attacking ship after ship, all the while the Republic ships lead by Admiral Marianna Creel and Jedi Master Luminara Undil move forward by out flanking the Separatist.

The barraged of blaster fire from ship to ship seemed to be impressive enough and even the dog fighting in space between both forces would make dog fighting with air planes on Earth. Look completely and utterly significant. Explosions occurred on either side as debris from the battle is floating around in space.

And the Alderaanian space fleet had joined in the Republic had done well also despite their losses they put up a good fight for a bunch of aristocratic society of people. The battle continued onward as Jedi Master Luminara had ordered the bombers to join in the fight as they had their orders to strike at the enemy ships with the bombs.

About a minute or so the bombers did their job, along with fancy flying by both Padawans along with their clone fighter squadrons. The Separatist knew they were on a very bad losing end, from before they thought this was going to be an easy invasion.

They were wrong. With many ships damaged or destroyed, what was left of them did the most tactical thing they retreated from the battle as the rest of them jumped into hyperspace to get away. This left the Republic forces cheering for victory as the Republic had won a bloody space battle.

But their cheering was short lived with this chilling message.

On all frequencies of communications!

"_This….is…..General Judas Malsestro….." _all of them heard a momentarily gasp of breathing, as the Miralukan tried to speak some more, "_I…..need…..medical….attention…..lock….on signal…..to…find…m-m-me_."

Jedi Padawan J'alla Galen's mind race at wondering what happened on the planet below. Questions lingered in her mind as in is her master all right, is he still alive. But the teachings of her master told her to calm her mind, but it did not stop her from growing concerned and with worry.

She closed her eyes and put her hand over her heart as she sat in her Jedi star fighter and prayed to the force along with the moon goddess of her people in hopes he will live. Barriss did the same as well but knows they can sit there in their star fighters and do nothing.

Everyone else grew concerned also in the Republic fleet, even the Dragon Corps of the 606th.

"J'alla, Barriss get down there to help him." said, the Jedi Master over the com-links. "I will send a medical team along with myself down to meet you."

"Delta Squad and I will back you up, kids" said 007 over the com-links.

Wordlessly the shuttle that was stolen, the two Jedi star fighters fly down to the planet in a hurry after locating where Miralukan Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro had been pinpointed. Hopefully it is not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Alderaan <strong>

**Below the planet**

**The battle site**

**Current time: right now**

The sheer magnitude of the battle field looked destructive as they never imaged in all their lives they could see this. A whole mile or two has been vaporized and wiped out by both energies of the force. It left nothing more that just barren land like a virtual desert.

It would take a long time for planets to grow here and animals to come back here as well. The natural order of the Planet Alderaan is still safe as everyone who picked up Judas's chilling signal didn't know what to make of it in which they will soon know what will transpire afterwards.

James Bond and the Delta Squad were first to arrive at the battle filed. They had found the crater of the battle at taken place as their breaths were taken away by the destruction. However Scorch is shocked at the explosive power it would take to do such damage but rather liked it.

If only the others would let him use powerful explosions like this, but he will make do what he has for now. James Bond the secret agent looked out the window with a stern expression on his face as the last time he had seen this measure of destruction was the aftermath of the battle of Britain and years later when he visited Japan after the bombs were dropped on the country.

Then the shuttle landed nearby and spotted two bodies in the opposite direction of the crater in which one of them a creature they have never seen before lies dead on the ground with an active light saber belonging to the Jedi Judas Malsestro is sticking in the chest of the creature and out of the back of the creature.

It looked dead and scarred badly, but recognizable with an ear missing and the left arm had been sliced off. There is Judas who lies motionless on the ground as James Bond and the Delta squad walked towards his to see if he is alive.

Moments later both Jedi Padawan's star fighters flew overhead and landed nearby as well. Both Padawans hopped out of their crafts and rushed towards Judas Malsestro as J'alla kept her emotions in check but is still worried about her master who looks worse for wear and Barriss could see that he looks seriously injured so that means she will need to heal his injuries before he is put in a bacta tank to be healed even more.

"Master," said Ja'lla." Master can you hear me, are you ok."

"Can…..you….not yell so…..loud." said, Judas. "I-I…will be…ok….Kid."

"I'll need to heal you Judas, you look bad." said Barriss, as she noticed the light saber gash across his back and felt his left arm is broken along with his ribs.

Barriss went right to work by using her Jedi healing powers.

Then Jedi Master Luminara along with a medical team had just arrived as well. In which the Jedi master was surprised by the devastation of the area including seeing the creature known as the force vampire lays dead on the ground with a light saber sticking from the body and Judas didn't look too good as he is laying on the ground as well in which her Padawan is healing him but it will take a lot more like a bacta tank to heal him even further with time.

"Hang on Judas." said Luminara

"Master…..Luminara….."said, Judas. "Before I…pass out…..do….me….a favor." He took a breath to breath "Burn…..that….monsters…..body." the Miralukan passed out from exhaustion from the battle.

Barriss kept on healing as Judas's padawan prayed to the force that he will live as she kept her emotions in check.

Jedi Master Luminara Undil turned to the James Bond and the Delta Squad stood attention. "You heard General Malsestro burned that body, now."

Yes sir," said Boss "All right boys you heard her let's burn that freak."

"I don't mind." said, 007. "That thing smells bad anyway."

James Bond and the Delta Squad walked up to the dead creature. The secret agent had taken out Juda's light saber and then it finally began as all of them kept on shooting and shooting the creature until finally. It is burned to a crisp by Scorch's flame thrower until it became a pile of ash.

Even the ash was gathered up by Bond and put in a jar to be thrown in the heart of Alderaan's sun so no one would clone the creature. They found its ear and severed arm in which that was burned as well to ashes until finally the creature no longer existed. Even the grounds where the creature lay destroyed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Coruscant <strong>

**The Jedi temple **

**Current time: 0:1:30:0 hours afternoon time **

**Five days later**

It was five days later and the whole Galaxy was a buzz about what had transpired on Alderaan like the invasion by the Separatists and the monster known as the force vampire at the planet below. Many Jedi were shocked in how Judas defeated an evil creature like this, even Anakin, Yoda and Mace Windu were taken back by how Judas had done it.

The chosen one was so concerned for his friend he dropped everything when his secret wife had informed him what had happened and rushed to see Judas in bad shape. He and the Miralukan had been great friends since they first met as him self, J'alla Galen and several others never left the room for five days in the Jedi halls of Healings.

It had taken five days in a bacta tank for Judas to heal and it wasn't easy. There were a few times he was almost lost to them, but the Miralukan is tough so he'll pull through. It was the fifth day as everyone was still there waiting for Judas to wake up as he passed out of Alderaan until finally he catches his breath why laying in bed.

Although he could not see them in human ways of seeing but he used force sight that his people in which he could see ripples of the force emulating off of them except for non-force users who are there. Anakin and the others are there including his old master.

"Hey guys." said the Miralukan as he felt his injuries being fully healed but he is still tired. "What's up? And before you ask, I'm really…..really hungry."

Everyone just looked on and laughed as Judas told the story about the battle.


	30. Chapter 30

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 30 Zeltros: The Vacation Planet**

* * *

><p><strong>Zeltros: The Vacation planet<strong>…..with the war taking it's toll upon the Jedi a couple them go on vacation for two weeks and join James Bond, along with Padme, Jar Jar Binks. What fun awaits our intrepid heroes? No one can say for sure. **Meanwhile** Count Dooku learns of their vacation plans and sends his daughter Callista Dooku to join a few Separatist senators on their own vacation but in a way to spy on them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Coruscant<strong>

**The Jedi Temple**

**The Headquarters of the Jedi Order**

**Current time: 0:1:30:0 hours afternoon time**

**The day before**

It has been roughly been ten days since the Miralukan Jedi knight Judas Malsestro had killed the force vampire as the holo-net picked up the story and dubbed the Miralukan the monster slayer by certain people on Alderaan. Along with that the Republic repelled the near second invasion of that very planet. Now with Judas almost fully healed.

James Bond is walking one of the halls of the Jedi temple and noticed that several Jedi have been a little moody as of late, he himself was involved as well with the near invasion of Alderaan as in the clone commando team known as Delta Squad who helped out. He rather like them for their demeanor like as if he is hanging around with other double-0 agents.

The secret agent could tell the war is taking its toll on some of them; it's understandable they've encountered suffering and death on a large scale. However, what these Jedi need is a little rest and relaxation more than likely a vacation. As in where he didn't know at first, until roughly a few days ago while looking into the files of many species and planets.

He came across one that has a very long file, a planet and its people whose planet is very exotic for rest and relaxation. The planet Zeltros is a planet that has a very colorful history and a planet that had been invaded in the past.

But had been thwarted by the abilities of the Zeltron people and looked further due to the reports in which that fascinated the secret agent. This planet alone makes all the vacation spots on Earth feel and look inferior, even the sexuality would make the 1960's sexual experiences look tame and even the 21st centuries on his planet regards to fun and sex seem small by comparison. James liked that, he liked that alone. He often wondered why the Jedi do not go to the place like this too relax.

One reason would be the Jedi code.

Well there is that.

The Jedi usually go on meditative retreats or places where the light side resides at like their home planets or places that the Jedi would find peaceful or relaxing. Some of the Jedi like the chosen one Anakin Skywalker had come back from a liberation front looking a little tired and burned out.

Liberating Ryloth in fact a planet would be tough on anyone and Judas Malsestro who has been restless in which he has been almost healed, wanting to leave but the Jedi Masters including a couple of Jedi healers like Barriss told him he is not fit for duty until he is fully healed. Right now the Miralukan is in his room like the healers ordered him to and his Padawan is with him at times.

That is another one who needs a vacation.

James Bond heard the echoing of pitter patter of feet and then suddenly a large figure ran into him and fell to the ground with an off sound. The secret agent recognized him right away as Representative Jar Jar Binks dressed in his usual clothing attire and not far away from him is the Senator of Naboo Padme Amidalla in which she is dressed in her usual senatorial clothing attire with roughly a very odd looking hair style.

James reached down to grab the clumsy Gungan's hand and helped him up in which the Senator of Naboo Padme looked on with concern. Bond did wonder why she is here considering the Senate is in recess for roughly about two weeks.

She defiantly needs a good vacation.

And Yes Jar Jar, Binks as well!

Ah, Senator Amidalia." said the secret agent. "And Mr. Binks, let me guess what brings you here. Seeing Judas is that correct."

"Hello J.B and yes I am worried about him. You know." said the Naboo senator

"Of course." nodded the secret agent. "I personally believe the old boy is due for a vacation."

"Hello, J.B mesa good to seesa yous again." said Jar Jar "Wesa gonna see da munster slayer."

"Jedi don't take vacations." said Padme." But, I've been planning on taking one myself."

"Let me guess, Zeltros." observed the secret agent "It's a great planet to go."

"Zeltros?" asked Padme "How did you know I was going there."

"I didn't, you have a look of someone that is going on one." said Bond. "Besides, Anakin mentioned that you were going on one but haven't chosen the place yet." He speaks some more "He's currently advocating to the Jedi council to have him as your Jedi body guard for this vacation."

"Mesa gonna go too." smiled Jar Jar "Wesa gonna hava fun."

"Oh right." smiled Padme."I arraigned a private house to stay in to get away from all that erotic nonsense. It's a place near a lake and it's own by Naboo. You're always welcome to join."

"Sure why not." shrugged the shoulders of the secret agent "But I already found a place on Zeltros as I was planning on a vacation anyway." Then he turned his attention to Jar Jar Binks "Jar, Jar you sly old boy. You're going to get a girlfriend there."

"Whut," said Jar Jar "No, no, mesa hearda swimming isa good there, mesa go on water slide."

A door opened nearby and Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro limped out of his room and during the same time Anakin Skywalker along with his Padawan Ashoka Tano walk along the hall to see his secret wife, Jar, Jar, J.B and one of his best child hood friends Judas Malsestro standing in the hall way. Also during that time Judas's padawan J'alla Galen came walking down the hall as well in wondering why her master is out of his room.

"Anakin." said Padme, "Did the council give you permission to be my bodyguard on my vacation?" she asked.

"Yeah they did." nodded the chosen one "Ahsoka will be staying here just in case anything else going on in the war."

"Don't worry sky guy I will stay out of trouble." smiled, the Togruta Padawan.

"I agreed with Miss Amidalia here that I would be joining her on this vacation." said, Bond. "I have found my own place to stay on this vacation!"

"Vacation." said, Judas. "Man I need a vacation away from the temple for awhile; I swear all these Jedi healers are being too motherly for their own good."

"Master you know you haven't fully healed." said J'alla "But time away from the war would do some good and don't worry if you go on a vacation I will keep the Dragon corps in line."

"That is good to know my young observant padawan." smiled the Miralukan. "So Pad, where are you going on your vacation?"

"Zeltros." said Padme, with a straight face.

"Zeltros." startled Judas, as he started to laugh a bit. "Hah, hah, hah, ouch hah, hah, seriously Pad there." chuckled the Miralukan. "Are you seriously considering having a lot of fun there."

"No, just to stay in one place and have peace along with quiet." said Pad, as she looked at Anakin and noticed a shocked look on his face "Master Jedi, the place in question is far away from all that erotic nonsense." What she is really doing is to stay away from the Zeltrons so they won't invade her mind, but Anakin taught her a few breathing tricks to keep her mind at ease.

"Right, ok." said Anakin "So J.B, Judas and Jar Jar ready to go, we'll need to get the senators Naboo shuttle ready as it won't take long."

"I've been born ready." said Bond.

"Mesa go, mesa go." Said Jar Jar

"Hah, why not and besides I think I will check out that force grove I heard some much about on Zeltros." said Judas "It's a great meditative spot."

Then all five of them leave the two padawans behind in the hall way.

"Ahsoka." said J'alla "Why do I have a bad feeling about that?"

"Zeltros." said Ahsoka."Or, our masters getting into trouble!"

"Both." said J'alla

"I agree with you." Said Ahsoka as both padawans watch all five of them leave "Now lets go find out what is going on elsewhere in the war and see who needs our help."

* * *

><p><strong>The Jedi Temple <strong>

**Quialin Vos's room**

**Current time: 0:2:10:0 hours afternoon time**

**That very day **

Jedi Master Qualian Vos sat quietly in his room in which he has had a long few months of being undercover and being a general in the war. His dreadlock style hair can be seen along with a yellow streak along the across his face. His eyes are brown and he is very muscular.

His race is known as a Kiffar in which all of them have the psychometric powers which allowed them to "read memories" from inanimate objects through physical contact. He is 6 ft 1 230lbs. The rest of his clothing is between brown and black leather. He is Jedi Master Qualian Vos who's former Padawan is Aayla Secura.

He felt a little burned out and has arraigned some down time, more like shore leave. But as in where he did not know at first. His room consisted of a couch, a small bed and a chair with a table. Also he has a private wash room. Now he is still wondering where to go and perhaps his secret love Khaleen Hentz a former separatist spy can go with him.

But he didn't know where she is at the moment. Suddenly he heard a beeping on his belt as his holo-communicator went off and so he unlatches the disk object from his belt and activated the device. The hologram appeared of that very person he is thinking about.

Khaleen Hentz.

Although most holograms are blue, he smiled at her look and appearance. She is human about roughly 5 ft 9 112 pounds with medium sized breasts, an athletic appearance, purple hair and a tattoo on her stomach. She wore very revealing clothing a leather bra and long brown leather tight pants, she has a blaster in her left hip holster. Both of them broke in broad grins and stared at each other for a moment as they have not seen each other for awhile.

"I was just thinking about you Khaleen." said the Kiffar Jedi. "So is there a reason for the call."

"So was I Qualian." smiled the former separatist spy "Oh I was just wondering what you are doing."

"Planning a vacation." said Vos.

"A vacation? A Jedi?" said Khaleen "I thought Jedi's don't go on them."

"The Jedi call them meditative retreats, not a vacation." said Voss.

"Uh, right perhaps I can help you." said the former spy "I have a vacation planned and I would like you to come with me."

"Oh really." said Vos as he raised a brow. "Where is it?"

"Zeltros." smiled Khaleen "Interested."

"Zeltros….really." said Vos who laughed a bit. "Well why not; I don't have anything better to do at the moment. All right I'll go."

"Oh good and you can bring Aayla with you." said Khaleen "She needs it."

"I don't know, but I will see what I can do." shrugged the Kiffar Jedi. "Until then see you there bye."

Her hologram disappeared as Jedi Master Quailain Vos pondered in silence in how to get his old padawan to come with him. He knows she is over worked because of the war and doesn't have any time for herself. He scratches his chin for a moment to figure out a way to come with him.

Suddenly a knock at the door is heard and so Vos stand up as he walked towards the door and moments later the door opens as Jedi Knight Aayla Secura stands there. He had the urge to shake his head in knowing the force works in mysterious ways as Aayla walked inside his room with a stern expression on her face.

"Hello Aayla." said, Vos. "What brings my old padawan here? Is there something I can help you with?"

"No master, I just wanted to how you are doing." said Aayla.

"Oh, I was on my way somewhere, and I was wondering if you would like to tag along." said Vos.

"Where to and is this a mission." said Aayla.

"Kind of." Vos lied a little bit. "Its on the planet Zeltros and Khaleen will be there."

"What? Zeltros and Khaleen….master." said Aayla who sounded surprised "Are you crazy."

"No." said Vos.

"Is this an undercover mission?" asked, Secura.

"No." said Vos. "Just tag along Aalya, even we Jedi need to relax."

I know that." Said Aayla "But Zeltros." She thought about it for a moment "Oh all right, this better be worth the trip."

"Just trust me, Aayla." said Vos "It won't hurt a bit."

"I have a bad feeling about this." said the Jedi knight under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Seranno <strong>

**House Dooku's Palace **

**Current time: 0:7:45:0 hours afternoon time**

**That very day **

Within the D'astan sector at the system of Serenno resides a planet of great importance for the Separatists. It's known for the aristocratic counts of Serenno which it's governed by six great houses like Dooku's who has the most say on this planet, along with houses of Naljui and Demici.

This planet is considered the wealthiest planet when it was aliened with the Republic and still is now in which it is currently aliened with the Separatists. Serenno is a lush beautiful world with trees, mountains and among other places to see.

The capitol of Serenno is Carannia which its citizens are known for having Anti-Republic sun shines upon this world as it's a blue but sunny day out; except for one place in particular that is the home of Count Dooku family. A Sith Lord and the Head of State of the Separatists, lush rain forests and a mountain rage surrounds the Dooku family home. Most of the place has a fancy ziggurat design and looks completely polished. Tall spires stand tall including the main home of the Dooku family in which it has a gloomy appearance to it.

Standing in the main room is Count Dooku the Sith Lord known as Darth Tyrannus in which he is having a murmured conversation with his master Darth Sidious also known to him as Chancellor Palpatine. The conversation was most roughly about the war and it's goings on.

They do this all the time as the count has no problem with it, including the mention of the Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro who defeated and killed the force vampire. The Miralukan's power is growing stronger in the light side in which his master understands he will be eliminated at a later date. Then something his master said confused him a bit in regards to a planet.

"Zeltros master." said Dooku. "The good senator plans to go to that planet."

"The senate is in recess for two weeks." spoke the robed Sith lord. "Even Anakin Skywalker will be going acting as Jedi bodyguard including the Gungan."

"Ah, let them have their little vacation." said Dooku "It matters not in the grand scheme of things master."

"Indeed." nodded the sith lord under his hood "Even the one called J.B will be there, I sense something from him….something disturbing he could become a serious threat and may know my true identity."

Dooku wondered what to make of this J.B as he had captured Ventress who is currently in the Jedi Temple "I can sense it as well master, there must be a coincidence that he must be there with them."

"There are no such coincidences father." said the voice of his daughter Callista Dooku who bowed to her father and Lord Sidious "I would call it ironic."

"How so lady Dooku?" asked Lord Sidious.

"A couple of Separatist senators are going to Zeltros" said Callista. "Including one, Mina Bonteri."

Both Sith lords took an interest to that name.

"Ah, I get it now." said the count "Secret peace talks, those talks must be stopped perhaps an invasion."

"Do not be a fool count." said Sidious "The native Zeltrons are fierce warriors, more than a match for the droid army. We should send someone to spy on them and stop this in secret."

"Agree my lord." nodded the elder Dooku.

"I will go as the Jedi don't know about me!" said Callista "Just my cover as the count's daughter going on a vacation."

"Very well you may proceed." said Sidious as his holographic image disappeared.

"Are you sure about this my daughter." said the count.

"Of course father." smiled the counts daughter. "And besides we need to learn more about this J.B, I know a couple of Zeltrons that can help….for the right price that is. I will keep you updated with my progress."

"All right you may go." nodded the elder Dooku "Try not to have too much fun on that planet, Zeltros can be overwhelming from what I have heard. Try to be a respectful after all you are my successor to House Dooku."

She bowed to her father and left as Count Dooku sat down to think about more on this J.B person.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros<strong>

**Homeworld of the Zeltron People **

**Current time: 0:11:30:0 hours morning time **

**The Next day **

Within the inner rim territories that many inhabitants live and work on certain planets. A certain planet in the inner rim territories that resides in the Zel system of the Zeltron sector. A colorful looking planet has a peceful look to it as it's two moons are nearby the planet is the planet Zeltros made known for many things including it's people in general.

Zeltros is a planet in the Inner Rim, and the home world of the Zeltron race. An opulent world, hedonism was the doctrine encouraged by the empathetic Zeltrons, and Zeltros was continuously in a state of never ending revelry.

The Zeltron appreciation of beauty in its many forms led to luxurious art and architecture covering the world, and the galaxy's most wealthy favored Zeltros as a vacation destination. Many who came to the planet were taken in by the celebratory atmosphere and the powerful pheromones of the Zeltron people to the point they found it difficult to leave, and even planetary invasions often floundered in the face of Zeltros' planet-wide festivities.

In accordance with that species' reputation, Zeltros was known as a luxury world, where many went to vacation, owing to the planet's abundance of pleasurable facilities ranging from amusement parks to theatres, night clubs, and much more. There was almost always a planet-wide party occurring, and even when it wasn't, the Zeltrons were looking for a reason to throw one. Like Naboo, it was ruled by an elective monarchy.

The Zeltron's them selves are a near-Human species, made physically distinctive by their skin and hair, which came in different shades of red ranging from pink to deep red to black. Most of them were considered highly attractive by Human, near-Human, and even some non-humanoid standards. They were also known for being extremely gullible.

The Zeltrons look like in general have between light pink to crimson reddish pink. Their hair colors are red, blue, or brown. All males and females are very attractive by every off worlder's who come to their home planet. The native Zeltrons do not have a language of their own because all of them speak galactic basic.

Zeltrons were one of the few near-Human races who had differentiated from the baseline stock enough to be considered a new species of the Human genus, rather than simply a subspecies. They possessed two biological traits of note.

The first was that they all produce potent pheromones, similar to the Falleen species, which enhanced their attractiveness and likeability. The second was a limited telepathic ability, used to project emotions onto others, as well as allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others;

Because of their telepathic ability, positive emotions such as happiness, love and pleasure became very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression were shunned.

Another difference between Zeltrons and Humans was the presence of a second liver, which allowed Zeltrons to enjoy a larger number of alcoholic beverages than other humanoids. It was said that Zeltrons tended to look familiar to other people, even if they had never met them. Most Zeltrons were in excellent physical shape, and their incredible metabolisms allowed them to eat even the richest of foods.

Zeltron culture was highly influenced by sexuality and the pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the galaxy. They looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice. They were also very gifted with holograms, and were the creators of Hologram Fun World. Their Elixir of Infatuation was notorious for its powerful amorous effects.

Zeltrons were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire. It was common to see Zeltrons wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or nearly skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols.

Zeltrons were often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their home world of Zeltros thrived as a luxury world and "party planet," as much for their own good as for others. If anyone wasn't having a good time on Zeltros, the Zeltrons would certainly know of it, and would do their best to correct it. Though their first inclination was to love; if pushed to do so, Zeltrons could prove to be formidable warriors.

The planet Zeltros looked calm and normal all alone in space, and then suddenly two ships came out of hyper space. One of them is a Naboo shuttle. The shuttle has been redesigned for short rang or long rang travel as this shuttle is more civilian class but this type comes with a hyper drive that has been modified for the Senator of Naboo.

The user-friendly model designed for civilian use, the SST-67 was unarmed, shieldless, and had minimal armor. Its systems were easily accessed from inside and out for easy maintenance. The controls and sensor suites were recycled from a failed freighter design and easily mastered. The computers and communications arrays could be easily upgraded to full automation.

The shuttle was 23.2 meters long. The ship required a single pilot, who was seated in a small cabin. The gangplank led to a passenger area with benches to accommodate eighteen. To either side of the gangplank were a storage area and weapons locker respectively, allowing a total cargo of one metric ton and consumables for two days. Inside the Senator of Naboo, Anakin Skywalker and J.B or known to himself as James Bond is inside along with Jar Jar Binks.

Flying beside the naboo shuttle a nova sword space superiority fighter. It has a fair shield, high speed, great maneuverability and internal hyper drive allowed it to act as an interceptor, light bomber or a scout. It is operated by a single pilot and an astromech droid can pilot this craft now that it has been modified.

This is built by a company known as Subpro Corporation. It's magnificent shine and tastes suggests that someone of importance is flying such a craft as this but recently Judas changed all that as this is now an un registered craft. Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro, Aayla Secura and Quialian Vos are inside the craft.

At the same time two other space crafts came out of hyper space, one of them is a Separatist class shuttle a Sheathipede-class transport shuttle. They were shaped like soldier beetles, and their clawfooted landing legs could only settle down on hard surfaces. This was due to the businessmen's distaste for dealing with poor, underdeveloped worlds.

These shuttles often had their cockpits removed and replaced by automated pilots, so that cabin space could be increased. The _Sheathipede_-class shuttle was a short-range ship, used only for planetary travel or to ferry passengers to and from an orbital space station or starship. Inside the craft is a couple of Separatist Senators including Mina Bonteri.

Lastly another familiar shuttle a Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop was a solar sailer designed by the Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective of Geonosis, using Gree technology for the solar sail, though not all of the vessels possessed sails.

The seed-shaped vessel bore a resemblance to the smaller Geonosian starfighter, though the sloop had room inside for two pilots, a bunk, and cargo space. Though unarmed, the solar sloop featured eighty-four miniature tractor beam projectors fitted to the forward prongs, which acted both as steering aids and emergency grapple weapons. Sitting inside is Callista Dooku and her ship is being piloted by a droid.

All four shuttled descended into the Atmosphere of Zeltros in which all of them are amazed by the sheer beauty of the planet. Anakin Skywalker noticed the shuttle belonging to Count Dooku, he has a surge of anger in thinking it is the count himself however unknown to them it is not. All four shuttles safely landed at the space port of the capitol of Zeltros and in a strange coincidence all four shuttles landed nearby but apart at the space port.

All four rams are lowered and the first to get out is Padme, along with J.B and Anakin, stumbling out is Jar Jar Binks. The second people to step out of their craft, is Judas Malsestro, Aayla Secura and Quialian Vos. They glanced back at each other a first in which Aayla noticed J.B is there.

She had some sort of feeling that he would be here and Bond looked back at the Twi'lek Jedi in which he winked to her. Vos chuckled a bit as he bumped her a bit to go see him as she folded her arms at her former master along with that she signed a bit. Khaleen Hentz stepped out of the shadows to meet Vos.

In the separatist class shuttle two Separatist senators stepped out of the craft and moments later the third Mina Bonteri stepped out after that. She looked around to notice the planet in question as Zeltros has party but erotic atmosphere. Then her eyes bugged out of her skull as she saw her old friend Padme walking towards her she never expected her to be here. But it is nice to see her in which she walked up to Padme as well.

"Padme." said Mina with a smile "Good to see you, it has been a long time."

"Mina." said Padme "Yes it has and maybe we should catch up."

Lastly the ramp was already lowered in the last craft called the Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop and without warning Anakin Skywalker rushed over there with an angry scowl upon his fact and stopped for a moment near the ramp in wondering if the Count will come out of the shuttle so he can face him once again.

"Dooku." shouted the chosen one. "Get out here right now and face me."

"Why should I do that Master Jedi." said Callista who stepped out of the shuttle "Are you going to murder me like you tried with my father, oh so chosen one."

"You're not Dooku." said Anakin who looked surprised

"Of course, I am." said Callista. "I am Callista Dooku of House Dooku and daughter of Count Dooku."

"Daughter." said Anakin "I don't understand."

"No you don't." she rolled her eyes at him and walked by him "Ah, Mrs. Bonteri how have you been."

"Oh, just fine lady Dooku." said Mina.

"And senator Amidalia." said Callista with a smile "My father has told many stories about you."

"I'm sure he has." snarled the senator from Naboo.

"Well what do we have here a couple of lovely ladies." said 007 as he kissed both of them on the hands "Mrs. Bonteri and Lady Dooku, pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure J.B" said Callista.

"Charmed." said Mina.

"Of course the pleasurable charm is all mine." said Bond. "Now where are the hosts of the planet."

Suddenly several beautiful Zeltrons male and females come towards them including two who have a look of royalty and in their late teens. Music is being played and dancing is about as a red carpet is rolled towards them as it appears to be the King and Queen of Zeltros.

The king is wearing the colors of green and yellow, along with that he is playing a flute in which the song is soothing and relaxing Then flipping up in the air he landed on the ground and with a charismatic smile on his face in which he kept on playing .

The queen is wearing a strange hat with wrappings around her body in an erotic way. She is holding a horn in her hand and playing also relaxing but soothing music, she does the same like her husband does by flipping several times on the ground.

Jumping up in the air until finally landing on the ground near her husband until both king and queen are playing the same song. All the while the Zeltrons are putting strange flower reefs on them like people in Hawaii do.

James Bond knew one thing is for sure, this planet must be full of hippies. A planet full of hippies, that is devoted to fun and dance along with sex in between in many erotic ways of pleasure. Love is something he isn't interested at the moment because he has lost a few people in the past like his parents, his ex-wife and someone else. But he moved on from all of them as people don't live forever only he does in a way. So he just stared at the both of them in which King and Queen stopped playing their music.

"Honored guests welcome to Zeltros." said the man. "I am King Arno of Zeltron."

"And I am Queen Leonie." said the female Zeltron. "The pleasure is all ours and yours, as long as you leave the war behind."

"That is right and what do we have here." said the King who looked over the people who arrived "Oh goodie it is the chosen one." He hugged him "It is the monster slayer….too bad we have no monsters unless your asking a Hutt to be here. And you…uh I don't know you."

"J.B your majesty" said 007.

Oh call me Aron." He shook his head "No, no, no formalities…can I call you J.B of course I can heh, heh and look it is Padme can I call you Padme." He smiled at her.

"Of course Aron." nodded the Naboo senator

"My, my we have such handsome men and lovely woman." smiled Leonie "Perhaps we can have a little fun in swinging, interested….oh sure you do we can swap partners how about interested. Wait a minute I am missing something."

"Dear first they need to go to their areas of stay." said the King "Oh my it is a Twi'lek and a lovely one too, don't pout Miss Twi'lek the beach is where you need to be. Hold on, right, right we have art and music along with any game you can imagine including the erotic kind."

Judas snorted at this "Man, I heard about Zeltros being true." said the Miralukan "And here I thought I was the odd ball."

"Can you not see….ooops, Miralukan right right." smiled the queen. "We have some Miralukan females on the planet and the force grove as well just in case for you force users. Wow! Count Dooku's daughter is lovely but yikes those clothes won't do, no, no, no but we will change about that."

"Now." Both the King and Queen coursed together "Zeltros welcomes you and now you may go to your places of stay, remember what goes on in Zeltros, stays in Zeltros. Let your fun begin."

"Las Vegas, eat your heart out." muttered the secret agent

What is a Las Vegas?" ask the Queen. "And why would anybody want to eat a heart out."

"Oh dear, I have an idea let's." said the King. "re-name our capitol Las Vegas."

"What I great idea," smiled the Queen. "We'll have a Las Vegas day."

The native Zeltrons escorted all of them to where they are staying as the vacation as begun.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 31 The Vacation begins **

* * *

><p><strong>The Vacation begins<strong>…The beginning of our intrepid vacationers, with Zeltros that has an abundance of fun on the most oddly exotic planet within the galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros<strong>

**Current time: right now **

**The vacation of James and Aayla. **

After being put in separate Zeltron transports, which will take them to their locations of their choosing to stay on the planet for about two week. James Bond is in one of those transports as the secret agent had sent himself up in a lovely cabin in the woods of Zeltron in the Southern hemisphere. The cabin has a classy but modern look in a technological way of eroticism;

Bond had chosen this place as he liked the view in which a mountain range is nearby so he can do some climbing. He wasn't alone as the Twi'lek Jedi Aayla Secura decided to tag along for the ride with him and stay at where he is staying. She wanted her former Master Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz to spend some time alone.

"So Aayla." said 007. "Ready to have some fun, hopefully you need to loosen up a bit." he continued to speak "Some of the Jedi and yourself have become a little stiff-assed again."

"Were on Zeltros." shrugged the shoulders of the Twi'lek Jedi. "A little fun wouldn't hurt and the Jedi are not stiff-assed as you say." she sighed a bit "The stress of the war and being a general can kind of take its toll, after all we are peacekeepers in the war."

The Zeltron transport with a droid pilot that is taking them to their destination is flying over an amusement park as Aayla Secura and James Bond look out the window, down below the amusement park is huge as he estimated the size of the park is roughly between one to two square miles. He whistled in amazement as he spotted the numerous of rides, neon colors and the people down below as well.

The echoes of music can be heard that sounded more alien, along with that a large house that looked fancy in the middle of the amusement park. The transport flew over the large house that is as big as a small football stadium, the day is still young on this vacation as there is more to do. To him the house looked like a Burlesque house

A burlesque house is a form of entertainment differing from comedy or farce in that it achieves its effects through caricature, ridicule, and distortion. It differs from satire in that it is devoid of any ethical element. The word first came into use in the 16th cent. in an opera of the Italian Francesco Berni, who called his works burleschi. Early English burlesque often ridiculed celebrated literary works, especially sentimental drama.

Beaumont and Fletcher's Knight of the Burning Pestle (1613), Buckingham's The Rehearsal (1671), Gay's Beggar's Opera (1728), Fielding's Tom Thumb (1730), and Sheridan's Critic (1779) may be classed as dramatic burlesque. In the 19th cent. English burlesque depended less on parody of literary styles and models. H. J. Bryon was a major writer of the new, pun-filled burlesque. The extravaganza and burletta were forms of amusement similar to burlesque, the latter being primarily a musical production.

They were performed in small theaters in an effort to evade the strict licensing laws that forbade major dramatic productions to these theaters. American stage burlesque (from 1865), often referred to as "burleycue" or "leg show," began as a variety show, characterized by vulgar dialogue and broad comedy, and uninhibited behavior by performers and audience. Such stars as Al Jolson, W. C. Fields, Mae West, Fannie Brice, Sophie Tucker, Bert Lahr, and Joe Weber and Lew Fields began their careers in burlesque.

About 1920 the term began to refer to the "strip-tease" show, which created its own stars, such as Gypsy Rose Lee; in c.1937 burlesque performances in New York City were banned. With the increase in popularity of nightclubs and movies, the burlesque entertainment died.

James suspected that this isn't a Burlesque house like the ones they have on his home planet of Earth, but something completely different on the planet Zeltros. More like an alien version of burlesque for what is known about this planet has just about everything of entertainment including sex, which it is fine with him.

Bond has been to every erotic location on his home planet in which he has visited from time to time in which he needed when he wasn't on a mission or after a mission. If he were be able to stay on this planet for a year it would be more than likely he would visit every club, bar, night club and other places. But, it is only for two weeks so this is fine with him.

"Nice park." said Bond. "Aayla would you like to join me on the rides."

"Sure." nodded the Twi'lek. "It is not against the Jedi code to go on one of those rides."

"Secura." shook the head of the secret agent "I swear the Jedi code is isolating the Jedi way too much. Enjoy life as it is." He continued to speak "Don't loose what time you have, perhaps the Jedi should fall in love and get married."

"That is still an attachment, J.B." said Secura. "No attachments means, no attachments."

"Change takes time." said Bond with a wink. "At least you are loose around me."

"True I am around you," said Aayla with a wink of her own "I don't know about the Jedi code changing anytime soon."

"Anything, can happen." said the secret agent" We're on Zeltros after all."

The Zeltron transport has a purple color to it and multiple of monitors full of entertainment value on many channels, spots, music and of course sexual programs. The degree of these people who would go to great lengths to make this planet the best vacation spot in the galaxy is unbelievable to him; then again this planet has been invaded dozens of times in the past.

James had read these people are formable warriors due to the native Zeltrons being beautiful and athletic but it's their powers of pleasure that wards off most invaders, hopefully the separatists don't invade this planet due to the fact their army primarily consisting of battle droids that have no emotions.

Would anyone be overwhelmed on a plant like this!

Yes they would!

Aayla on the other hand looked a little nervous being on the most pleasurable planet in the Galaxy; she has heard stories of this place while on some undercover missions. Even a few Jedi's are from Zeltros who became knights and masters in the past, currently in the clone wars there still are.

All this erotic and sexual experiences would be against the Jedi code, but she had been a little rebellious a few incidents like Kit Fisto or learning her master Quinlan Voss is in love with former Separatist spy Khaleen Hentz or having sexual relations with a man of mystery J.B. These incidents would lead her or anyone to the dark side as she turned to the dark side once and vowed never to happen to her again.

She felt curious to learn more about him.

But he has the look of someone who doesn't open up a lot.

His force aura doesn't have the dark side surrounding him, more like shades of gray as if two sides of the force are inside of him and neither side are wining except for the gray. He does carry a rare light saber known as a dark saber but with a gray blade. The man himself known as J.B to anyone, although she suspected that the council does know more about him that any other Jedi does.

Like any mystery man he keeps his past to himself and his emotions to himself, Aayla found that attractive about him and she did wonder if she is falling in love with him. Although that leads to the dark side she did sense something not from J.B but for a brief moment from Anakin and Padme if the rumors about them are true but she never believed in rumors like that. In which she won't pry or spy on them to find out if the rumor is true.

"J.B." said Aayla. "Have you ever been in love?" she asked. "Or have you had multiple of sexual partners."

He paused for a moment "That depends on the Jedi definition of love." said "Bond. "No." he lied with a straight face "I have never been in love and there is a certain golden rule for gentlemen."

"What golden rule is that?" asked Secura curiously with interest.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." said Bond.

James Bond smiled and then continued to look out the glass plated window in which he saw the sheer beautify of the planet below in which mere moments the Zeltron transport will take him too the cabin house in the woods of Zeltros that he had selected for himself. A place to relax and have an excellent time, Aayla seemed to want to come along with him so he doesn't have a problem with that.

He kept his emotions in check in which he had heard a single word from Aayla's mouth the word _love_. Sure he has been in love a few times in the past; both incidents the women he loved were lost to him. James wasn't going to tell her that or anyone else, he has no fear of losing anyone as he realized a long time ago people die and you will have to move on.

No one can live in the past forever.

But that doesn't mean you can forget it.

That is James Bond.

Nostalgic, at times about himself!

James looked at Aayla for a moment and glanced back at the window. The Twi'lek Jedi did remind him of a woman he had met a long time ago, it was during the Karl Stromberg incident. A female agent but, not in the British secret service as in the Russian Intelligence of the old KGB, before the iron curtain had fallen upon Russia.

Her name is Major Anya Amasova, codenamed triple XXX, he recalled one conversation with her in a bar. It was several years after the death of his wife but it was still a touchy subject to him back in those days.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back <strong>

**A Cairo club**

**1977 **

James Bond had just sat down next to a woman, although he pretended not to know who she is but he already does. He is dressed in a white cocktail suit and black slacks with black shined shoes. He had just finished smoking a cigar, a Cuban one in which people can buy in a country like this.

"Major Amasova isn't it." said Bond.

"Commander James Bond, recruited to the British Secret Service from the Royal Navy." said the major, who studied him well "License to kill, and has done so on numerous occasions. Many lady friends, but married only once. Wife killed..."

"You've made your point." growled Bond, a bit in anger as the images of his dead wife ran through in his mind.

"You're sensitive, Mr. Bond?" asked the Major.

"About some things." said the secret agent?

"It's very important to have a positive mental attitude." said Anya.

"Nothing more practical than that?" said Bond.

"Food is also very important.." pointed out the Russian agent

"What else?" asked, Bond.

"When necessary, shared bodily warmth." said the major.

"That's the part I like." grinned the secret agent.

The barkeeper wanted to know what they wanted to drink.

"The lady will have a... Bacardi on the rocks." said Bond.

"For the gentleman, vodka martini - shaken, not stirred." Said Anya

"Touché." chuckled the secret agent.

**End of Flash back**

* * *

><p>James Bond had thought about Anya after the mission in whom he has sexual relations with her, but a few years later she married her boss General Gogol the former head of the KGB during those years of the cold war. Before the iron curtain had fallen he had secretly infiltrated KGB headquarters and personally destroyed all the files they had on him including the back-ups, just in case a future intelligence agency within Russia got wise to him.<p>

He wasn't going to take any chances in those days and not even now. The Zeltron shuttle carrying James and Aayla slows it's decent as the vehicle finally arrived at the fancy looking cabin in the woods near a clearing nearby the place.

So the secret agent and the Twi'lek Jedi Knight stepped out of the landing craft as it stays there just in case they need to go anywhere. The hike up the cabin wasn't long until finally they reached the cabin that looks fancy and clean but there is no wood construction to it.

He didn't care it is a place to stay, until finally he stopped at the door and opened for they went inside. Inside looked erotically interesting, with numerous of furniture, art and rooms to be in. What looked like a small place on the outside looked, the outside has a hot tub or what looks like a hot tub.

"By the force this cabin house is strange." said Aayla. "There are things to do in here, like there is out there on this planet."

"It's perfect, Aayla." said 007 "so just relax." He started to explore room to room in which he found a bed room, but it is a large bed room with one large bed and a shower nearby "I like the bed room."

"J.B, I don't understand what is in this room." said Secura who looked in one room to find an odd display along with a couple of costumes of leather "Is this room a method of torture."

James walked in the room and chuckled a bit this must be as he suspected in the Zeltros version of sexual torture "Yes and no, this place is primarily used for role playing purposes. It's for people who like it."

"Oh." said Secura who found an object lying on the table and picked it as it looked like a small rubber rod with an odd pair that looked strangely familiar to her "J.B what does this do?" she asked.

"Aayla" said Bond who raised a brow and had to suppress a laugh "Seriously you don't know what that is."

"No." said Secura who examined the object even more as the object vibrated a bit

"Bloody hell, Secura." shook the head of the secret agent "Don't they have sexual education classes in the Jedi temple."

"Of course they do." nodded the Twi'lek.

"Well you do know that is a dill-doe, a pleasure device for females." said Bond.

"You mean." said Secura who looked embarrassed "Oh dear." She threw it away.

Bond laughed a bit.

"Ok, ok." smiled James. "Just using a little humor, now what do you like to do first? Oh wait I know the hot tub."

"I don't have the proper attire to go in a hot tub." pointed out Aayla.

"I found plenty of clothes to wear in the bedroom for males and females." said Bond "I'll go get dressed and turn on the hot tub, then come out to join me so we can plan our next move on this vacation."

"Fair enough." said Secura.

James Bond had gone to the bedroom that already had clothes inside and found something to wear to take a dip in a hot tub, a Zeltros version of a Speedo but the colors were kind of off, he didn't mind as he put it on. He felt comfortable and relaxed as he went outside to the back of the cabin house, then he turned on the hot tub in which the tub started to bubble a bit and he started to head in as found it soothing and relaxing. He leaned back as this is very therapeutic in which the hot tub is giving off a massaging effect.

Then he sees Aayla Secura not dressed in her typical attire. He sees her standing there and wearing a green bikini, it shows her athletic curves and her lovely blue body. The green bikini fits in all the right places including her medium sized firm breasts.

James got the feeling that she wasn't embarrassed at all in what she is wearing. He realized she had worn similar clothing in undercover missions that were revealing as this green bikini, but this type of clothing topped it up there. Secura stepped inside the hot tub and sat next to James, she smiled a bit.

"This is relaxing." said Secura with a smile.

"Indeed it is." said Bond "Now lets take a look at the list of things to do on this planet and boy there is a lot."

Both of them looked at the holo-pad and are relaxing in the hot tub.

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Zeltros<strong>

**Current time: right now **

**The Vacation of Quinlan Voss and Khaleen Hentz **

The Zeltros style shuttle carrying Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and former thief, separatist spy Khaleen Hentz as the craft is headed to their intended destination a hotel room in one of the second largest cities on Zeltros. For the shuttle craft to reach the second largest city on Zeltros it would have to fly over an ocean.

Both of them had heard of the many stories about the oceans of Zeltros in which there is numerous of water sports. But, what really Vos and Hentz wanted is some alone time for themselves in which Vos has kept his relationship with Hentz a secret. If the Jedi order knew he would be kicked out.

But he wouldn't care.

Because, he loved her!

And in return she loved him.

"Quin." said Hentz. "You picked a great hotel room to stay in and it's the works correct."

Vos smiled at her "Yup," said Vos. "It is fun that way and we're here for two weeks, we can spend that time together."

"True." said Hentz. "I heard of a club we can go that is popular on this planet."

"A club huh," said Vos "Sure why not to pass the time."

"I noticed something about your old padawan." said Hentz.

"Oh, how so." said Vos. "Wait let me guess it has something to do with that J.B fellow."

"Yeah him." nodded Hentz. "He has a look of a spy and Aayla seems to be smitten with him."

"I didn't notice that." said Vos. "How did you know?"

"Women's intuition." said Hentz.

Khaleen Hentz sat next to Quinlan Vos in which she leaned against her head on his chest as she could hear his heart beat and Vos played with her hair a bit with a goofy smile. He looked at her and out the window in which the Zeltron class shuttle craft is about to fly over the ocean, the beach below them have many beachgoers on this day.

The vacationers down below are either tanning, playing beach sports, swimming and what it looks like a beauty contest below as well. A small city is nearby the beach as well in which it almost looked like Miami, Florida. Although many of them including Vos and Hentz wouldn't know what or where Miami or that alone Florida is on Earth.

Strange alien like birds are flying nearby the shuttle as both of them looked on and the water below them looked completely clean. Even in an ocean like this does have it's animals, but in what they are remains a mystery on such an exotic planet like this that is so mind boggling to some they wouldn't know what to do in regards to having too much fun.

The trip to the second largest city is silent as both of them enjoyed the view including the ocean. Up ahead the skyline of the city can be seen as it got bigger and bigger until finally reaching the outskirts of the second largest city on Zeltros.

The city looked a-buzz as people are coming and going in ways of leaving or going to place to place. Taxis and speeders are flying about a little bit. Most of the buildings are hotels, clubs, stores and other exotic features for people to see. The colors of the city is odd with numerous of neon signs full of advertisements.

The Zeltron shuttle heads into the city and after the shuttle does an obstacle run pass certain objects until finally reaching the landing pad of the hotel. The hotel itself looked fancy with neon signs and other objects of interest including two statues of naked Zeltrons presenting themselves in standing positions.

Both Vos and Hentz walked out of the shuttle in which they headed inside the hotel. After talking to the receptionist at the desk who is a native Zeltron male they headed to the turbo lift. After heading inside in which the voice activation system kicked in and Vos spoke as in which he told the computer to go to the floor they want to be on.

After about a minute or so the turbo lift stopped and the doors opened as they stepped out into the hall way that has a purple rug. The music is soothing and relaxing as both of them headed to the door of their hotel room, then they went inside.

They were amazed at the size of the room and it's numerous of furniture, the walls looked exotic and the floor was rather nice to look at. Some art work is on the walls and some plants are around also. It has a balcony patio with a view of the rest of the second largest city on Zeltros. After looking around a bit, Hentz turned to her to the man she loved Vos with a smile as she sees him standing there with a smile as well.

"My love I have a great idea." said Hentz. "Let's get a massage from the famous Zeltros massage artists."

"Oh I like that very much." nodded Vos. "Then we can plan something else because, oh boy there is so much to do."

It wasn't long as the both of them are laying on each tables, naked and being serviced by a Zeltron male and a Zeltron female who are giving the both of them massages. They smiled in which they know one thing is for sure.

Life is good.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**Current time: Right now **

**The Vacation of Padme and Anakin**

The Zeltros shuttle carrying Anakin Skywalker the chosen one the hero with no fear, along with the Senator of Naboo Padme Amidalla who in secret are husband and wife in which only Judas Malsestro knows of their marriage. They are heading to a private estate owned by the Naboo on Zeltros that has a lake with a view.

At the time no one from Naboo is using it due to the fact that only high ranking Naboo people can use it and the senator of Naboo is high ranking enough. They both stare into each others eyes in silence as the trip is a little long but they didn't mind as they'll speak one they arrive at where they will be staying for two weeks.

Years ago they met as he was a nine year old boy and she was girl in her teens, Anakin had a childhood crush on her since he was a boy and never stopped thinking about her during his Jedi training right up to ten years later when he was nine-teen years old.

It was the first time he had laid his eyes on her in years and Anakin was totally taken away by how beautiful she looked. It took some doing in which right up to the Geonosis arena she showed her love to him, like he did on Naboo. So after he lost his arm to Count Dooku the both of them got married and ever since they kept it a secret.

But like the war, even marriage wasn't easy.

So far it worked.

The Zeltros shuttle didn't take too long to arrive at the small Naboo estate at the clear waters of the lake and landed at a landing pad nearby the estate. A meadow is all around the estate with beautiful trees that are native to Zeltros, along with a few birds like animals and a few insects as well.

Both Anakin and Padme walked out of the shuttle wordlessly in which the both of them walked up a flight of stairs until they came upon the front doors of the small estate. Padme wanted to get away from all of the pleasures of Zeltros because it wasn't her style and Anakin didn't blame her one bit, besides from what he is told about the estate it will be fun as well.

Alone at last!

No worries and no problems.

Just the way they liked it.

The doors opened as the both of them walked in, besides the only humans in the estate except for cleaning droids, a chef droid and a protocol droid just in case the droids need to be activated. But now is not the time. Once inside the place looked almost like they felt like living on Naboo he had been to the palace on Naboo and Padme's own place on Naboo.

So it gave a feel they're on Naboo so he felt a well of happiness within him and so did she. They stand there and look into each others eyes as they kiss like they always do with much passion that went behind the kiss in which their warm lips lock into each other for a moment before letting go.

"This place is great." said Anakin "Glad were not out there in all that erotic nonsense."

"Agreed, Ani." said Padme "There is plenty of things to do on the estate including water sports on the lake."

"The only thing I have plenty to do right now is being with you." smiled the chosen one.

"So do I." said Padme. "Did you happen to see Master Vos and that Hentz woman? I think both of them are in love and General Secura seems to be smitten with J.B."

"Yeah I noticed that as well." said Anakin. "But it's best not to pry into their lives at the moment, let's enjoy the time we have."

"Well Ani," said Padme with a smile. "We have all the time in the world. Now let's eat I am getting hungry."

"Me too." said Anakin "Let's go activate the chef droid so he can make some food."

It wasn't long before they activated the waiter droid, along with the chef droid in which Padme and Anakin went to go get properly dressed to eat on this day. After that was done, both of them sat at a fancy Naboo style dinner table.

Modern art is on the wall including a few planets from Naboo as well. The floor looks ceramic, this place almost looks like the dining room they had dinner on Naboo all those months ago. So now the food is being served and the glasses are being poured by the waiter droid until they're finally left alone.

"A toast." said Anakin, as he raised a glass to her. "To, my angel."

"A toast." said Padme, as he raised a glass to him "To my Knight."

"Cheers." They coursed as the glasses made a slight ping sound once they collided between each other.

A celebration to their marriage!

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros<strong>

**Current time: Right now **

**The vacation of Mina Bonteri **

A Zeltros shuttle is heading to another location on the planet, but primarily to the beach near the capitol of Zeltros. Mina Bonteri sat alone in silence in which the Separatist Senator from the planet Onderon. She has brown short hair with shades of grey along the sides; she is tall about 5 ft 10 and 130lbs.

She is dressed in typical Onderon fashion for any woman of her stature. Before the war began she was a Republic senator until she found it corrupt in which she joined the Separatist cause as she admired Count Dooku for standing up against corruption within the Republic. Also she once mentored her friend the Senator of Naboo Padme Amidalia.

She sighed deeply in which she had met her old friend once again and on Zeltros too, she needed some time off away from the politics. The constant, debates, fighting, arguing about this and that about the war, however she did wish for peace but even that right now isn't easy.

She wanted to get the stress off, being a senator is hard but what hardest is being a mother to her son Lux Boneri as his father and her loving husband was killed awhile back. The both of them took it hard, but managed to pull through like any family would do. She decided to take this vacation alone and not bring her son along because this is not for him.

The planet she hails from is called Onderon in which the planet is ruled by a king and a queen that its royal blood line stretches all away back to the tyrant Sith Lord during the days of the old republic known as Feedon Nadd. The planets history is full of war and blood shed in the days of the old republic.

However native Onderonians never trusted non-humans and to this very day that is still in effect. The capitol of Onderon of Iziz still stands today in everlasting beauty and the military forces still remain on the planet until needed. The Zeltros shuttle is taking her to a penthouse in the capitol that is beautiful in its own right. Maybe she will meet that interesting man who kissed her hand and talk to Padme in having lunch with her.

Finally the Zeltros shuttle has arrived at the penthouse and landed at the landing pad near the penthouse as she stepped out of the craft to look around, then she reached the inside of the pent house.

Mina is amazed by the sheer beauty of the penthouse as if she almost felt like she was on her home planet of Onderon. A male Zeltron bowed with a smile to greet her, she could tell how handsome he is and noticed he looked familiar like as if her dead husband is here.

"Welcome my lady." said the male Zeltron with a smile. "What is your pleasure? I can serve you in many ways." He walked behind her and rubs her shoulders "Your tense, leave the war behind and relax my lady."

"Oh thank you." said Mina. "A bath, and pair of clean clothes, along with some wine to drink."

"I will have it ready for you soon, my lady." said the male Zeltron.

Mina waited for a bit to have the bubble bat ready until finally it is ready and she walked in the bathroom that looked fancy along with being big. She stripped off all of her clothes and got into the large bath tub, the bubbles tickled her body including her breasts.

The male Zeltron servant handed her a glass of wine in which she drinks the liquid and left for a bit. It wasn't long before the Zeltron servant came back and is holding one of those holo-disks as if she has a transmission. There is no way she is getting out of this tub.

"Activate the holo-communicator and leave it along the side." said Mina "Tell me who is calling."

"Your son Lux Bonteri." said the male Zeltron servant as he activated the device and left to have them talk.

Then the image of Lux Bonteri appeared as he is dressed in stylish clothing, along with having brown hair and blue eyes. He kind of looked like he is having a hard time picturing his mother half naked in the bath tub.

"What is it Lux?" asked Mina. "You do know I am on vacation."

"I just wanted to know if you arrived all right." said Lux. "And can you please put some clothes on."

"Oh relax Lux." Shook the head of Mina "It is not like you've seen your dear old mother naked before and this is Zeltros."

"Right, right." sighed the Bonteri boy "I expect you back in two weeks."

"Yes my son." said Mina. "Now get back to your studies."

Lux Bonteri nodded as his image vanished.

"Seems like your son is over protective." observed the male Zeltron.

"Yes he is" nodded Mina. "Now would you like to join me?" She smiled at him.

"It would be my pleasure my lady." The male Zeltron stepped in the bath tub with her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**Current time: Right now **

**The Vacation of Callista Dooku **

A non Zeltron craft is flying towards a location in which the daughter of count Dooku, Callista Dooku is using her own personal craft to get there. The place in question in where she is going to is a castle in the mountains that is owned by House Dooku. In that area it is raining and thundering a bit, she didn't mind one bit in which the castles servant droids have already been activated to clean the castle before she arrived.

Having paid servants do cost money, so she didn't bother to hire any because her needs are her own. She already had contacted one of her spies to keep an eye on Mina Bonteri just in case she has any ideas of trying to come up with a peace deal with Senator Amidalia of Naboo.

The non Zeltron craft fast approached the castle as it looks like any other castle except for this is fit for a count or a counts daughter like Callista. She didn't mind the pleasures of this planet and at any time she could go to those places to enjoy herself but she remembered she must be respectful like any future count or countess would be.

She did take notice to one Jedi Master Quinlan Vos who her father told her he was spying on him and the other one is a former spy for the Separatist cause Khaleen Hentz, so she'll have to keep tabs on them in which her cover is the counts daughter on a vacation.

Then there is this J.B person who she has no knowledge about except for incidents about taking down Cad Bane, interrogating Nute Gunray, Ziro the Hutt and killing a criminal wookie. Lord Sidious and her father must be right about him, if only some way she had some dirt on him or something for that matter.

But this man is more of an outsider and a dangerous one too in which he liked to hang out in places like bar, clubs and all the fun places like on Zeltros. He'll be needed to be closely watched as she has a couple of spies in mind to keep an eye on him and see what he is up too. She found him to be handsome and might seduce him to get what she wants.

Men are so easily seduced.

Her personal craft came upon the hanger of the castle and went inside as she stepped outside the craft. The castle looked fancy on the inside with all sort of objects of value like any count would have. There is nothing erotic, but kind of fancy for her tastes as she is a classy woman about twenty-four years old.

On the other hand she would need to keep an eye on Skywalker and Padme in which she has something in mind to spy on them for she is looking for some dirt for Sidious to use. It sickened her that Skywalker is with Padme due to the fact she is weak and useless in which can be eliminated at any time.

If Skywalker turns to the dark side he'll need a strong woman besides him and who better than her, she is more powerful than Padme and her mastery in the force is a lot stronger than her father, including the chosen one. But Sidious needs him alive to be his apprentice as she is well aware of Sidious true intentions, unlike her father she is no fool.

Callista does not show her power to anyone because no one really knows she is force sensitive like her father. She walked the halls of the castle until she came upon a large room.

The One called Judas Malsestro seems powerful but how powerful in the light side he is, Miralukans have given Sith Lords trouble in the past in their mastery of the blade and their martial arts. But is he is as powerful as the chosen one, she is thinking about driving a wedge between their friend ship. Perhaps a few choice words would do, after all Anakin is not the smartest man in the galaxy so with his arrogance he is easy manipulated.

The room is hears as she sat down and a servant droid has water in a glass along with some snacks. The roar of thunder can be heard in which it gave off a dark but gloomy like look to the castle on the outside. She can have anything she wanted, including sex as this planet. That right now isn't important and so she activated a holo-disk from her belt and the image of her father count dooku appeared in holographic form.

"What do you have to report my daughter?" asked the count.

"Father, Mina Bonteri and Senator Amidalia didn't know they were going to see each other on Zeltros." said Callista "I already have them watched just in case they meet and to get any dirt on the good senator." She continued to speak "I sensed no deception on their part, so it is truthful for the time being."

"Very good and Skywalker." said Dooku.

"He is guarding her like any Jedi would do." said Callista. "And you are right about him father about not being smart, he thought I was you."

The Count laughed at this.

"I am not surprised." said Dooku. "And the others are being watched as well."

Yes, including the one called J.B who seems has a habit of hanging around places like club, bars and so on." said Callista. "I have people in place to keep an eye on him if he shows up, however there is one more thing Father."

"Excellent." said Dooku. "Oh and what would that be?"

"Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz." said Callista "I thought that might interest you."

"Ah yes, those two indeed are lovers." said Dooku. "Something must be done about that."

"Already done father." said Callista with an evil smile. "For now let them have their time to themselves, because it will be the last thing one or both ever sees again."

"Very well." smiled her father "Try not to have too much fun." His image disappeared.

Callista Dooku, nodded and then getting up in which she walked to where the window is and stands at the window looking outside. She has her hands behind her back; she stares outside for a moment and then heading to the fancy shower to take a shower.

She has much to do and being a daughter to a count is a big responsibility. Her servant droids took off her clothes as she stands naked with her nicely shaped but athletic body she steps into the warm shower as the water came pouring down her naked body in which she washed herself including her breasts.

Soon it would be time.

It is all in place.

But her vacation continues.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**Current time: Right now **

**The Vacation of Judas Malsestro **

A Zeltron shuttle is heading to the destination of a force grove. A force grove would be considered an ancient grove like the one they have on Dantoonie that a Jedi can go to meditate or any other force user can meditate.

Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro has heard about the famous force grove on Zeltros in which it is in the middle of a forest near some ancient ruins that predates the time before the Zeltrons. He rented a cottage not too far away from the force grove and what puzzled him that none of the Zeltrons ever go in there, was it cursed or was it something in their history to stay away from a place like that.

Judas needed some time off after battling the force vampire and being in constant battles throughout the clone wars. Even a Jedi needs time off and the best place would be is Zeltros the pleasure planet that anyone can take a vacation here. He knew his padawan has well things under control with the dragon corps so he trusted her to do the right thing. The shuttle finally arrives nearby the cottage at a landing pad and Judas stepped out of the shuttle.

He sensed a few vacationers around the area and sensed a strong force grove way up ahead, including a force user nearby a light side user. The Miralukan kept on walking to his cottage, although he couldn't see he got a sense what is around him and so as he is about to head to his cottage as the force guided him to the cottage.

He heard footsteps behind and turned to ponder on who wants him, he used his force sight ability as he sensed the light side coming of the person who happens to be shaped like a female and a fellow Miralukan.

"Oh a fellow Miralukan." said the female." Are you from our home planet?"

"Indeed I am." smiled Judas under his hood "I was born on our home planet, yes but I am a Jedi."

"A Miralukan Jedi interesting." said the female Miralukan "What is your name?"

"Malsestro, Judas Malsestro." said the Jedi Knight "Let me guess your from the off-shoot version of the Jedi on our home planet."

"The oddball monster slayer." said the female Miralukan "I'm Carmella Kale and yes I am. Are you going to meditate at the force grove Judas?"

"Pleasure to meet you and yep that is me." said Judas "Unless your looking for another monster slayer, sadly mistaken the other one is not her and yes I am but I am going to hang out in my cottage before I head up, I'm on vacation for two weeks."

She giggled "I'm on vacation as well, perhaps you can join me." said Carmella "Not many Miralukans come here and the native Zeltrons don't come here at all."

"Sure why not." said Judas

They both kept on talking a bit in which they're in a long conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**Current time: Right now **

**The Vacation of Jar Jar Binks **

Now the Zeltros shuttle carrying the Gungan Jar Jar Bink is heading towards an island casino in the middle of the ocean. The Representative from Naboo is happy for joy in which he had heard about Zeltros, he wished his people would come here but even they have no method of space travel.

He bounced around in his seat until finally he could see the Island casino in the middle of the ocean that looked huge like a small city in the middle of the ocean. It is like the lost city of Atlantis however no one on this planet including him self does not know what Atlantis is or where Atlantis is? The shuttle finally landing on the shuttle pad and Jar Jar jumped out of the shuttle.

But lost his footing and stumbled upon a waiter serving some food to the outside patrons who are sitting outside near the beach of where the island casino is at. The waiter fell into the pool and the food a large cake flies in the air, Jar Jar got up but he bumped into a large female alien as she bumped into another male and another like a domino effect. Jar Jar apologized for that and smiled in which he spotted someone familiar he had previously had met.

Unknown to the Gungan at the time a certain someone else and his pirate gang is enjoying himself as he arrived yesterday.

A band of Weequay pirates lead by the intelligent Hondo Ohnaka. Hondo wore a Desevrar Infantry helmet, Corellian-made pants and a cloak he stole from a Wroonien nobleman, along with that he has a monkey-lizard sitting on his shoulder and his men are dressed as average tourists. He stopped and stared at the casino as he saw an opportunity for profit and so he turned to his men with a sinister smile.

"Men," said Hondo "What you see as a vacation, I see as an opportunity for profit."

"But how captain." said one weequay. "It's not like we can bust in and rob the casino."

"Oh no that would be the foolish approach." said Hondo "I have a plan to get all those credits believe me I do, distraction would do just nicely but in what I do not know yet. Hopefully there are no unforeseen problems it would-"

All of a sudden the large cake landed on top of him with a loud splat sound as he is covered with cake including some of his men who laughed at this. Hondo is annoyed at this and cleaned himself off from the cake and looked around to see who threw that.

"Captain, look it's the plague." said one.

"Oh no not him." said another one.

Hondo scowled in annoyance and saw Jar Jar Binks a representative from Naboo of the Gungan people and Jar Jar walked up to him with a smile on his face.

"Mesa, knows a you." said Jar Jar "Yousa a bada man."

"Me bad, no." Hondo smiled as he had found the perfect distraction to pull of the casino heist "I'm just a business man and perhaps I seen an opportunity to do business with the Gungans."

"Mesa donts know." said Jar Jar.

"Oh come on, trust me." Said Hondo "It won't hurt and all you have to is be yourself."

"Okay mesa, be mesa." said Jar Jar.

"Now go inside and I will be in there soon my friend." said the Pirate leader

Jar Jar smiled and jogged inside the casino to head to his room.

"There is a sucker born every minute." muttered the Pirate leader. "Come let's go there is work to be done."

They all walk away in knowing they found one.


	32. Chapter 32

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 32 Exploring the Planet Zeltros **

* * *

><p><strong>Exploring the planet Zeltros<strong>….With an abundance of things to do on the vacation planet of Zeltros, some of our intrepid vacationers decided to explore the planet and discover even more fun. James Bond, Aayla Secura, Judas Malsestro, Jar Jar Binks, and Mina Bonteri.

* * *

><p>It has been several days into their intrepid vacation for about two weeks, while Padme and Anakin Skywalker stay in the Naboo estate on Zeltros. In which Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz deciding to stay in their location to enjoy some time alone and Count Dooku's daughter Callista Dooku is alone in her castle and doing her own thing on her vacation.<p>

This leaves James Bond, the Twi'lek Jedi Knight Aayla Secure, the Miralukan Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro, Representative Jar Jar Binks and Separatist senator from Onderon Mina Bonteri left to explore the plant Zeltros many wonders.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**Current time: Right now **

**The planet exploration of, James and Aayla**

In a span of several days on vacation James and Aayla spent time together in the cabin house doing all sorts of things to find including a few holo-net games that the Zeltrons have created for playing. Including their own version of a holographic deck in which a person would be able to see on all the television shows of Star Trek.

Although Aayla secura wouldn't even know what a star trek is and Bond has never been the one to watch all that science fiction nonsense on television. He rarely watches television back on his home planet of Earth, it's simply because he has never taken the flat screen television out of the box. If he ever got back he would remind himself to take it out of the box one of these days.

What are they doing now? Well James otherwise known as J.B to Aayla are mountain climbing as he had convinced her this is fun and she hate to say he is right on that. At first they had to get climbing gear and after so putting it on.

They started to climb up the mountain side on Zeltros, she could have used the force to climb up the mountain but he insisted that would be cheating so it would be best to do it the hard way. From what she could tell he is an expert climber who takes this seriously, she had to smirk a little bit in which she found him very appealing.

"Seems you've had experience climbing mountains." said Secura.

"Indeed I have and it is fun would you agree, Aayla." said the secret agent.

"Of course it is and the Jedi order doesn't usually train its padawans to climb mountains." said Secura.

"Maybe they should put that in the Jedi Code's owner's manual." said 007 "A mountain can be your best friend if you know how to climb or your worst enemy if you don't know what you are doing. Even mountains are relentless like the desert."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Secura who kept on climbing with him "So you have to be one with the rock."

"You got that right." nodded the secret agent. "Like a Jedi becomes one with the force."

James Bond knows better than anybody about mountains, it was when he was young his parents went to climb a mountain and never came back. Afterwards he had learned his parents died in a mountain climbing accident he was saddened by his loss and went to go live with his aunt along with uncle.

Years later when he was schooling in Eton he had climbed that very same mountain with a few of his school friends. He never told them and ever since he has kept them to himself. So wordlessly the both of them continued up by climbing the mountain as the cool wind can be felt while climbing as James considers this fun.

Aayla Secura had noticed that the man known to her as J.B takes mountain climbing seriously but in a fun way. There is more to him than meets the eye and she sensed he keeps his emotions to himself, nothing sinister more like determination.

She knows what she is doing and trusts him to guide her. So far this vacation has been fun in which the both of them kept on climbing and climbing up the mountain on Zeltros until finally reaching the summit. It was a long climb she didn't seem to mind and noticed he doesn't mind it either.

"Here we are." said Bond. "Great job Aayla."

"Thanks," said Secura. "So what is next?"

"Skiing." said Bond. "The summit has a ski lodge as the native Zeltrons have set up for people who want to ski."

"I don't know what that is?" said Secura.

James Bond went on to explain what skiing is.

"Come, come I will give you some tips on skiing," said James. "Including snowboarding, remember it is all about balance like any Jedi would understand."

After arriving at the ski lodge they suited up or in fact James did because Aayla Secura species can handle certain cold temperatures. Bond started by giving her a few lessons by showing her how to ski and noticed how she is a quick study who used to be a padawan as James understands can study a lot on many things.

He showed her some tricks, along with a few moves as she began to master them as well and of course now it is time to show her how to snowboard. At first she found it strange but over time she managed to like it a lot as she used the force to do some moves and once all the snow games were done from what she understands there is more to do. Even on the planet Zeltros that would be an understatement. They left the ski lodge in a way they had fun.

But there is more to come.

Then the both of them went to check out the amusement park that is as large as one or two square miles. The admission in the park was free and inside the park is abundance of people that come from many different species, but the native Zeltrons worked here. The rides were strange and interesting. To the secret agent some of them looked familiar, while others made no sense to him as if these are some form of gravity rides.

The both of them smelled food being made and of course Zeltron has the best food in the galaxy. They even had several simulator rooms by using holograms. James and Aayla spend most of their time going on these rides and playing a few games with him. She found it fun and never once complained as this wasn't against the Jedi code.

After leaving the park, they headed to the beach as there are plenty of beaches on Zeltros. They even had games here and so after the both of them put on attire accustom to the beach. James and Aayla basked in the sun to get a little tan as the secret agent put sun tan lotion on her body, her body shook a little bit as she never had someone put anything on her body in which it is very erotic for she shakes her head at this; she does the same as well.

She found this very relaxing for a bit in touching his body again, having thought she want to use that dill-doe he mentioned back at the cabin house. Aayla rather liked it in which unknown to anyone she had sexual relations with the man.

So after that the beach area has water sports. The water sports were fun as James showed her how to use a surf board; she found it odd that anyone would use a board on water as he teaches her along with water skiing as she knows what to do with that.

It was easy to her and got the hang with it then swimming was just as good in which the both of them had a swim race as she found it with him very competitive. Both of them are athletic and had a great time. They felt like they didn't want to leave the planet Zeltros but realized it is only for two weeks, so it is best to make what time they had.

So they kept on doing the fun things over again until it is time to head back to the cabin for a bit to rest and see what they can do to entertain themselves at the cabin as the place is still vastly unexplored. The place looked the same on the inside as everything is the way it was, both of them didn't mind in fact nothing changes unless it has been changed.

James sat on a couch and Aayla sits in a chair smiling a bit she felt happy and relaxed a bit. As if the stresses of the war have been lifted in which this is fine by here but knowingly she had to get back to being a general. James Bond on the other had always has and always will enjoy vacations, he has been to exotic places but nothing like this. In fact he didn't mind, to him.

A vacation is a vacation.

"Aayla would you like to spar a bit." said 007. "To sharpen your skills so you won't get rusty."

"Sure I was meaning to spar and meditate." said Secura "A Jedi must always hone their skills even on a vacation."

"Mediation, I'll join you in that as well." said Bond. "And that is true."

They both mediated by sitting in an Indian style position as she is calm and relaxed as he is as well they closed their eyes. The room is quiet like any room should be.

James felt it relaxing and kept his emotions in check, from what he has heard that mediation can do strange things to Jedi like force bonds in a form of telepathy between two people or more, although he doesn't consider himself one as he is his own man. They sat from across from each other in the room for this lasted for roughly an hour until they decided to get up and begin a mock spar.

It is poetry in motion.

The mock spar duel is interesting as the two combatants, James noticed that Aalya is a little quicker than he is but he managed to hold his own. The clashing between a blue light saber and a gray dark saber gave off a strange color in which the both of them go back and forth but they didn't hit each other.

Only with the clashing of their blades that is heard in the training simulation room of the cabin as the native Zeltrons have mastered holographic rooms. This went on for a bit until finally they stopped and bowed in respects as the both of them are covered in sweat. It was indeed a great exercise, even James rather enjoyed it.

"Well that was fun." said Bond "Time to hit the showers."

"Yes I agree." nodded the Twi'lek.

So both of them go take a shower but moments later moaning noises were coming from the shower room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**Current time: Right now**

**The planet exploration of Judas Malsestro **

Miralukan Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro who is third in command of the silver order had just met a fellow Miralukan named Carmella Kale a female from the planet Alpheridies who is a member of the Miralukan off-shoot version of the Jedi order known Luka Sene. Judas knows all about the Luka Sene and the Sene seekers.

It is rare for one of them to take a vacation. Although Judas cannot see her appearance but if he did. She is about 5 ft 10, 115lbs, with medium sized but firm breasts. She has short blonde hair, an athletic build with regular Miralukan clothing and boots, along with that she is wearing a visor.

Luka Sene was a formal Miralukan Force organization with meditation and education chambers in most cities on the Miraluka home world of Alpheridies. While all Miraluka used the Force to sense the world around them, some Miralukans did have an increased sense-based aspect of the Force.

When these Miraluka were identified, Miralukan educators and leaders encouraged such individuals to join the Luka Sene. Academic in atmosphere and culture, the Luka Sene focused primarily on developing the sense-related powers of their members. Off worlders often regarded the Luka Sene as a Force-user university where classes and education take place. However, unlike the Jedi, Sith and other traditions, it did not dictate a member's personal life.

Luka Sene members were present in all aspects of society and all fields. Most members only had small degrees of increased senses which they used to improve their own lives, careers, and Miralukan society. Those with higher degrees of sensitivity could become Administrators, Masters, or Mentors in the Luka Sene organization.

A small amount left their home world to join the Jedi Order. While it was uncommon to find a member of Luka Sene off of their home world, some traveled to meet with the Jedi Order, or at the rare request of an off-world family to give advice on a talented child.

The Luka Sene disapproved of the dark side and served as guiders and guardians to protect Miralukans from falling to the dark side. While Miralukans' inherent sensing abilities were rarely a threat, like any Force power, they could still provide a path to the dark side, especially in the more talented members that were chosen for Luka Sene training. Luka Sene placed heavy emphasis on the light side and practical sides of the Force: however, some Miralukans sought to develop powers contrary to those beliefs.

Where a Miralukan was suspected of having fallen to the dark side, Luka Sene would dispatch Sene Seekers, who would search out the targeted individual. Attempts to redeem that individual would be made. Should the individual, however, prove to be beyond redemption, the Sene Seekers (who would be accompanied by security personnel) would attempt a live capture. Elimination of a fallen individual was only carried out if no alternatives were open.

Currently the two of them sat in an Indian like position within the force grove as the place is beautiful within the force as none of the native Zeltrons come here. They sat across from each other within the grove, the trees looked beautiful and flowers are all around several Zeltron like birds fly about and certain insects can be heard as well. Both of their Miralukan senses are strong and can feel the force around them.

"Tell me Judas," said the female Miralukan "Why join the Jedi order?"

"Well, when I was three years old and wandering the streets of the capitol." said Judas. "I was found by a Jedi master a star dragon, who took me to Coruscant to be trained and after several years later I became her padawan. Then more years later I became a Knight thanks to her teachings, so I owe my life as a Jedi to her. My real question is why is a Sene Seeker here? I have not fallen to the dark side."

"I am on vacation, but my people sent me to investigate two things." said Kale. "One of them is you. Because of your encounter with the force vampire, they feared it may have corrupted you and two." She continued to speak "Our people have sensed an anomaly in the force and a powerful one too. That anomaly is on this planet I can sense it and so can you."

"Never, I would never allow myself to be corrupted by a disgusting creature like that" said Judas "I rather die before I turn to the dark side but then again if you want me to turn, I could always find another monster and turn it over to the light side while I go dark." He used humor in this "Oh that is J.B, I sense he is a gray sider, not dark at all but a little weird and kind of cool for someone mysterious."

"Interesting." pondered the Miralukan." Can you arraign for me to meet him."

"Sure, why not." said Judas. "Now anything going on back at home and you seriously need to relax with all that is going on you sure need to unwind a bit"

"Roughly, our home planet is the same as always." shrugged Kale "Why would a Jedi like you ask? Isn't that an attachment that your order blabs about?"

"Hey, did doesn't hurt to ask." said Judas. "How about after he extend our senses here we go explore the planet."

"Oh ok," nodded the female Miralukan "And yes of course."

The two miralukans extended their senses but using the nexus point of the force grove, their senses extended all around the planet in which they could see in their minds eye all the sights of the planet. People, places and things, although the dark side clouds everything this planet is not clouded by the will of the dark side. Finally it is done in which both of them stand up and smile as well to each other in respects.

Roughly both Miralukans left the force grove and head to the locations on the planet to find something fun to do, although they couldn't see the sites but that does not mean they can experience Zeltros their own way.

They spent a majority of their time on the planet going to place to place to experience the full understanding of Zeltros in all it has to offer. Like the fun things that Aayla and James did on their exploring of the planet. Although no native Zeltron or vacationers go to the desert area they spent their time there sand surfing and after that they went to the library of Zeltros.

Judas is one of the Silver order's for most experts in history, so he told her some history about the planet and they had what they found to read by normal sense as it was easily converted into Miralukanese a form of brail as there language is different from basic.

Although Judas doesn't know his own birth parents as his society is based upon as united as one in which he has many brothers and sisters. So he regarded as her as sister and she in return regarded as him as a brother by Miralukan standards in society. They just continued on exploring the planet and found many wonders without seeing what the others could see with their own eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**Current time: Right now **

**The planet exploration of Mina Bonteri **

The Separatist senator Mina Bonteri from the planet Onderon had just left her room and decided to head to the classy of places on Zeltros. The previous night she had a little too much to drink and ended up having sexual relations with the Zeltron servant who she had a bath with. Mina wanted to unwind and that is what she is aiming to do.

Her typical clothing consisted of a classic Onderonian style but more laid back and relaxed. Her hair is down and decided to head to a Zeltros museum that has a lot of fine but erotic art, statues and history considering this is the pleasure planet so why not go.

After forty-five minutes later she arrived at the museum she is amazed by how good the native Zeltrons are with their art, statues and history. She found it a little funny that is planet would go to the extreme in regards to please a lot of people in which she is very pleased indeed. She felt that she didn't want to leave, but eventually she has to due to the fact that a war is still going on and has a responsibility to hold.

Being a senator and a single parent is hard as she is raising her teenage son alone. If she did stay her son would miss her, no she would head home to see him once her vacation ends. She even attended a concert playing the most of the galaxy's music and she loved opera music, Mina felt relaxed in a long good while. So she wished her husband could see it, she sighed deeply as she missed him in which a little sadness cropped up in her emotions.

The native Zeltrons sensed her emotions as they are a species of empathic beings in which one of them a female Zeltron confronted her and smiled as the both of them engaged in a long conversation. Mina rather liked the native Zeltron and in return the native female Zeltron like her as well in which they are having.

The native Zeltron and Mina went to go elsewhere for a walk but had to powder their noses as they head into the bathroom to use it. It wasn't long before moans of pleasure and a swelter of emotions like ecstasy and lust were coming from the bathroom.

A sign is reading Out of order hanging from the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Zeltros<strong>

**Current time: Right now **

**The planet exploration of Jar Jar Binks **

Jar Jar Binks the Gungan Representative from Naboo found a place to stay at the casino. The goofy Gungan had caused a few accidents in the casino but nothing major as the native Zeltron workers were relieved that the gungans messes were minor.

They had never met someone so clumsy and found it to be a blessing that means more entertainment to this casino as people from all walks of life in the galaxy come here to gamble. Jar Jar had to apologize a few times, but that wasn't going to stop him from having fun and that is what he is going to do is to have fun.

Jar Jar spent the majority of his time in the water playing in all sorts of water sports and diving into the oceans of Zeltros. It wasn't like home but at least it will do. He didn't mind as he found it more fun as it gets. Jar Jar then went to the very same amusement park that Aayla and James went to.

He was like a kid in a candy store as he went everywhere, his goofy like smile never left his face as he is having the time of his life as he couldn't stop smiling but only when he ate in which he did. But of course he had his accidents.

With Jar Jar as he is well known in the galaxy as the clumsiest politician there is, for some it is common for Jar Jar to be clumsy and to others who don't know him well enough. Think he is cursed and don't know for sure if he is.

Jar Jar tripped over a cable and bumped into a Zeltron statue in that effect the Zeltron statue topples over and slams into a tree in that effect it caused a domino effect among the trees for a bit until it stopped. People were amazed at this and wondered if he does this more often but they pushed it aside as Jar Jar decided to head back to the casino for now in which he'll explore the planet later.

Once he got back to the casino people ran away at the sight of Jar Jar, who they know is a walking disaster waiting to happen. Jar Jar just smiled as he waved, then he used his tongue to snatch a bug and eat it. To his left he spotted one of those pirate people who hang around with Hondo.

So he decided to follow and see what they are up to. He knew his way around the casino until finally stopping nearby as he heard voices and peered into the hall way in which he sees Hondo standing around with his men.

But what are they up to as he leans against the wall and listens in on what they are planning

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Hyperspace <strong>

**Current time: Right now**

**Destination Zeltros**

Three unidentified vessels are in hyper space coming from different directions as their separate crews knew where they are going. The swirls of colors, light and sound can be seen.

One ship looks silver in color with strange shapes and squares; along with thin like legs sticking out of the ship. The bridge looked calm as certain individuals are going about their duties and the leader of the ship as all of them are sitting in semi pitch black bridge. A pair of glowing eyes along with a strange shape of a humanoid is sitting on a throne like chair and he shows a sinister like grin.

"Status." Asked the leader who is sitting on the chair in which he holds a position of power?

"We'll be arriving soon captain." spoke the navigator.

"Good," said the captain "Nothing can stop us now! The glory of our race will be assured, Zeltros will be ours."

Cries of yaayy! Is heard all through out the ship

* * *

><p>Meanwhile another vessel is in hyper space is approaching the planet Zeltros. The ship itself has a strange configuration of metal in a ceremonial way with numerous of colors. Standing at the window of the bridge is silhouette of a man and is looking out the window with his albino arms clasped behind his back. Then a beeping noise heard nearby and the man pressed a button.<p>

"Sir," said the voice "We'll be arriving soon to Zeltros."

"Good, very good." said the man "Prepare your strike team, the honor of our race will be fulfilled by conquering Zeltros."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile another vessel is in hyperspace and is approaching Zeltros. The ship itself is weird that looks like an old pirate ship people would see on Earth if the people who are running the ship wouldn't know what or where Earth is. But this ship is metallic looking and inside a large being that is holding a club is looking out of the window.<p>

"Is it time," the person asked "Have we arrived."

"Almost, but soon." said the other voice.

"Good, Zeltros will be ours including all of their woman." said the man who laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 33 The Invasion of the Idiots**

* * *

><p><strong>The Invasion of the Idiots<strong>….Three races from another part of the galaxy have come to conquer Zeltros and storm into the royal palace of Zeltros where Zeltron Jedi Niebur Boton, Padme Amiadlia, Aayla Secura, Mina Bonteri and Callista Dooku are having lunch with the King and Queen of Zeltros. Will they quell the most idiotic invasion in the history of the galaxy? **Meanwhile**….Anakin Skywalker, Judas Malsestro and James Bond are racing in the Zeltros pod race classic, who will win **Elsewhere**…...Hondo and his gang of pirates are about to pull off a casino heist but in their way is Jar Jar Binks

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros<strong>

**The Royal Zeltron palace **

**Current time: 0:1:30:0 hours afternoon time**

The royal palace within the capitol city of Zeltros is vastly large with many rooms and a throne room where the King and Queen of Zeltros go about the laid back daily affairs of the planet. Currently the king and queen are in the royal dining hall that has all sorts of erotic art and numerous of there fine things they have on Zeltros.

Arno King of Zeltros gave off a charismatic smile in which his invited guests will be arriving shortly. His wife Leonie the Queen of Zeltros sat besides him in her own style of throne like her husband does. Lunch will be ready soon.

"Dear when will they arrive?" asked the Queen. "I hope they got the invitations….oh wait a minute they did, didn't they."

"Of course they did." smiled the King." I never forget stuff I am to perfect for that and interesting guest of people, all of them women too, including that Jedi Sentinel of our species. Hey life is good."

"Indeed." nodded the queen. "Oh look here they come, boy am I hungry I wonder what is for lunch. Never mind, who cares at least we get to eat."

"Yes dear, we do and oh good here they are." smiled the King. "Finally we get to eat with our guests."

The first to walk in is a Jedi Sentinel of Zeltros and a general of the Republic as her skin is like every other Zeltron, along with her hair, large breasts and athletic body. She wore typical clothing of a native Zeltron in which she came in with a broad grin as she bows to the king and queen of her respective home planet. Her name is Niebur Boton

"My King and Queen." said. "Thank you for inviting me, something smells good."

"Oh lose that Jedi protocol dribble." said the Queen. "Just call me Leonie, please can you. Because I will call you Niebur, can I call you Niebur, right, right."

"Very well Leonie." said the Zeltron Jedi Knight "And yes you can."

"Now take your seat or wherever you want to put it." said the King. "Uh-oh I got an idea dear let's put the chairs on the ceiling and make everything upside down.

"What a great idea, let's call it upside down day." said the Queen, "By doing it, tomorrow!"

Then walking in is the senator of Naboo Padme Amidalia along with Twi'lek Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. Padme is wearing typical formal attire for dinners such as this in which it is important and Aayla just work her typical gear she wears all the time as a Jedi. So far she has been enjoying her vacation, Anakin and the others except for her Master Vos are at a pod racing classic on Zeltros.

"Padme, welcome." said the King. "do sit down lunch will be ready soon and ack, that hair style looks stupid. Oh no, no, it won't do, please use your real hair next time." He stands up and does a spin "This Zeltros, so relax baby or you and my wife can go do a little fun in the bathroom heh, heh, heh,"

"And Aayla Secura the Twi'lek." said the Queen." Someone looks like they had fun is it a guy….oh wait Jedi don't do sex and all….so you just had fun."

Padme and Aayla just glared at each other at first in which they giggled a little bit at the King and Queen's odd ball choice of words. In which they took there seats as the chairs are quite comfortable.

Then finally Callisa Dooku, along with Mina Bonteri came in and wordlessly sat down at first across from Padme and Aayla. Callista had been keeping an eye on all of them in secret; so far she learned one thing about Padme in which she'll keep it to her self at the moment.

The Twi'lek Jedi Aayla Secura on the other hand mostly hanged around with the mysterious J.B she didn't find anything on them and the native female Zeltron she hired to keep an eye on J.B proved to be a waste of time considering they couldn't sense any emotions from the man due to the fact he has a way of blocking their powers.

But the big secret on Padme and Anakin she'll keep that to herself, once she leaves Zeltros she will tell her father and lord Sidious in person. As for these secret peace talks, the majority of Padme and Mina time was wasted on the planets. But she kept her eye on Mina other than that Callista spent most of her time in the castle having fun her way.

As for Khaleen Hentz and Quinlan Vos, their time will come sooner than they realized and the plan will soon be in motion. Callista wore a casual dress that any future countess would wear and it would please the king and queen, after all both monarchs broke broad grins.

"Very good Lady Dooku," said the King. "I like it, I really like it."

"Dear, you're forgetting something." said the Queen." Hold on, you never do."

"That is right I don't my love," smiled the King. "Along with lunch we'll shoot off some fire works to appreciate you are all here."

"Thank you." said Aayla "But something like that is not necessary."

"I agree with General Secura." said Padme. "Although I don't have a problem in seeing some and Mina it is great to see you again."

"You too Padme." smiled Mina "Zeltros treating you well."

"Well enough as it is," said Padme "At staying at one place."

"Although unlike Coruscant with its corrupt Jedi and many senators, Zeltros doesn't have that." said Callista who glares at the both of them. "My father wouldn't allow the Separatist cause to negotiate for peace with corruption so high in your government. Mina knows this as well."

"Your father is a liar." said Padme. "He was once a Jedi and now is a Sith Lord."

Callista laughed and smiled "Seriously Padme who is laying to who, my father is not a Sith Lord. Typical Republic propaganda after all it was your Jedi friend Anakin Skywalker who tried to murder him."

"It's not true." shouted Padme "Your father has lied to you; he chopped off Anakin's arm."

"So!" said Callista "you're defending the Jedi and their murderous ways."

"The Jedi are peace keepers defending the Republic against the evils like Nute Gunray and San Hill, along with your Sith Lord father." said Aayla.

"Peace keepers oh please more like war generals." said Callista. "We all know how the Jedi order is corrupt and besides didn't you go to the dark side Aayla, must have been an interesting experience for you. How we know that you Jedi are the Sith in disguise."

Aayla can tell that Dooku's daughter is trying to get into her head and have her make a mistake "Because we are of the light, the force that binds us who we are."

"Right." said Callista. "Another lie by a Jedi who entire order steals children to continue their little order."

Padme wanted to get up and slap Callista right in the face.

"I will have to agree with Callista here." said Mina. "The republic and the Jedi order are corrupt; Count Dooku is just standing up for all of us on our side to believe in democracy. There can be no peace unless corruption is dealt with."

"Mina, I can't believe I am hearing this." cried Padme. "I mean sure some senators are corrupt but-"she is interrupted by Dooku.

"See Mina," said Callista. "Your so-called friend admits it."

"Indeed," nodded Mina.

Callista Dooku just smiled at Padme and Padme just scowled at her in anger.

"Blah, blah, blah." said King. "All this banter about what is what is…..so boring, never mind about the war let's talk about me and how handsome I look. Oh the food will be ready and let's not have a food fight…..well just not yet."

"A food fight is a great idea and lunch will be ready yup, yup." said the Queen. "And look here it comes."

Unknown to anyone, something is about to transpire that will interrupt their lunch.

A ship comes out of hyper space and descends upon the planet. The ship inside have people or close to people in regards to bug men. They are a bipedal, sentient, insectoid species a green color, this insectoid sentient species approximately 1.25 meters tall, around the chest height of a Human.

They had yellow eyes, two long antennae on their heads, and unlike many insectoid species, tongues in basic. All of them are wearing clad in uniforms of red berets and boots, with the exception of one who is wearing a red at as he stands on the bridge of the ship, he leads the invasion force.

His name is Captain Hookyr of the Hiromi.

Their government is known as the Hiromi Empire. Despite a strong instinct for self-preservation and a large aversion to anything that could bring them harm, the Hiromi saw themselves as a glorious race of mighty warriors. Their plan is to break into the palace of the planet Zeltros and announce themselves as rulers of the planet. Having heard Zeltros is an easy planet to conquer, so why not take it for them selves? How hard it came be for a planet devoted to pleasure.

"Today our glorious race will live in infamy." said Hookyr. "As we expand our empire and conquer Zeltros with our mighty intelligence and tactics."

His entire crew cheered for joy.

"What about our operative in the palace?" asked the captain "Has he reported in?"

"No sir, no word." said another. "He could have been captured by the Zeltrons."

"Never, we are mighty warriors of great skill and cunning, the Zeltrons are weak." said Hookyr "Now onward to victory."

Their ship hovered right at the royal palace and all the Hiromi poured out of the ship in which they used their wings to fly over to the royal palace and land inside. To their surprise they had no resistance what so ever even the captain is pleased. They could smell food coming from the main dining hall. Hookyr smiled at this in which he is hungry and all his people are as well.

"To the dining hall, onward to victory." said Hookyr "Capture the King and Queen, charge."

Carrying their weapons they stormed into the main dining hall and broke down the doors. To their surprise they see the king and queen along with several others they did not know.

"By the right of the Hiromi Empire," said Hookyr. "Planet Zeltros is ours, now bow down to me King Hookry."

"Uh captain," said one Hiromi solider " I'm hungry can we eat the food."

"Yeah captain." said another one. "we can't conqure on an empty stomach."

"Ok, ok." said Hookyr "Today we dine on our victory and our new conqured planet of Zeltros."

The other Hiromi cheered for joy.

"Uh, escuse me." said Aayla. "You haven't done much of anything, except for talking to much."

"Huh, what?" said Hookyr "Who do you think you are talking to the ruler of Zeltros like that….talk talk talk."

"I am Jedi knight Aayla Secura of the Galactic Republic." said the Twi'lek. "I suggest you stand done before someone gets hurt."

"And I am Senator Amidalia of Naboo." said Padme. "And your no ruler."

"I am Jedi Knight Niebur Boton Sentinal of Zeltros." said Boton "Everyone is welcome to Zeltros, but I suggest you leave now."

"What are you idiots." said Callista Dooku "We're having an important lunch with the classy King and Queen of Zeltros. I am Callista Dooku, daughter of Count Dooku of the Separatist alliance."

"And I am Mina Bonteri of Onderon." said Mina.

All the Hiromi looked fearful at the name Jedi but laughed afterwards.

"Hah, what a bunch of girls could do?" said the captain. "We are the mightiest warriors in the galaxy, you cannot stop us we are invincible."

A loud bang was heard in the background not too far away.

Another ship came out of hyper space and descends into the atmosphere of the planet Zeltros as the ship has a strange configuration and design. Inside the ship is an alien species The Nagai were near-Humans with pale skin, jet-black hair, gray eyes, and angular features. Their appearance gave the impression that they were dead rather than alive. They believed strongly in honor and battle and crafted small, short-bladed weapons called Tehk'la blades.

They lived on the planet Nagi, beyond the borders of both the Galactic Republic. The Nagai are driven by a strong sense of personal honor, tempted by their own individualities. They feared nothing aside from losing their freedoms and had little concerns for individuals outside their own families, only aiding when bound by honor or seeking personal gain. Standing on the bridge is their commander.

His name is Ozrei N'takkilomandrife.

"The honor of our race is at stake." said the commander. "By conquering Zeltros, we will gain a planet for ourselves. On let's begin."

All his men nodded as their ship stopped nearby the royal palace and made a hole into the wall as they jumped into the palace. To their surprise they were met with no resistance and heard talking coming from one of the rooms. Brandishing their weapons they stormed into the dining hall and to their shocking surprise. They found the King and Queen of Zeltros, along with several women they did not know of and several Hiromi their enemies.

"I am commander, Ozrei N'takkilomandrife." said Ozrei "Of the Nagai and by our honor the planet Zeltros is now ours."

"What?" coursed everyone within the room?

"How dare you." said Hookyr "I am the ruler of Zeltros, Nagai scum and you will bow down to the king….me."

"Yeah right." sneered Ozrei who draws out his blade "You have insulted my honor, now you will die and the rest of you are our prisoners."

A crash is heard in the background.

A single ship that looks like a pirate ship descends into the atmosphere of Zeltros and the ship makes its way to the royal palace of Zeltros. The people inside are different. In terms of appearance, Tofs are large rotund humanoids that had a green skin tone. Their skin was sickly green in color and they tended to hold massive physiques.

Typically, they grew up to 2.5 meters in size and were either powerfully over muscled or grossly rotund. Their culture is intentionally anachronistic in nature, with the Tofs being opposed to streamlining or functionality, and instead focusing on elaborate appearances and rituals.

Among the royalty, clothing tended to be tailored greatcoats with powdered wigs whilst soldiers carried cutlasses and cudgels, and prominently displayed their battle scars. This was evident in their slow movements though a Tof was capable of flattening an opponent with one slap of their large palms. They are ruled by monarchs who usually had military experience and are in control of their own interstellar empire known as the Tof Kingdom. Standing on the deck of their ship is the leader.

Known, as the Supreme

"Ramming speed, this plant will be ours for the taking." said the Supreme.

The front of the ships tip plows into the wall of the royal palace.

"Follow me men." said the Supreme. "We have a planet to plunder."

The supreme and his men storm into the royal place and wind up in the dining hall of the palace. To his surprise and his men he had found the queen and king of Zeltros, along with a lot of beautiful women he did not known about and also to his discovery two of his peoples hated enemies.

Nagis

Tofs

Hiromis

All of them come from one of the satellite galaxies, the second nearest to their own galaxy known as Fire Fist. Fire Fist is located some 150,000 light years from the main galaxy. In general it is considered vastly unexplored expect for a few probe bots.

"You." growled all of them at the same time.

"I have a bad feeling about this." muttered Padme "Let guess." She sighed "You want to conquer Zeltros as well."

"Oh dear what shall we do." said Mina.

"Oh your majesty did you suggested a fight earlier." said Callista.

"Wait, maybe I can negotiate with them." said Aayla. "Stand down all of you, we can talk this out."

Nagis

Tofs

Hiromis

All of them stared each other down a bit until suddenly food is thrown at Captain Hookyr right in his face as the King smiled, along with the Queen as he shouted on top of his lungs.

"FOOD FIGHT."

All hell broke loose as everyone in the room decided to throw food at the Nagis, Tofs and Hiromis in which all of them are being overwhelmed by a lot of food. Aayla does a force push in which knocking back the Hiromis and Niebur Boton force pushed the Nagis into a large cake that is in the room.

Callista Dooku secretly used the force to shock the Tofs by using sith lighting and also she threw food at them. Padme and Mina do the same as well by throwing food or anything they could find. Then other Zeltron cooks came in the room with more food and had fun throwing it at the invaders. This went on for a minute or so.

"Retreat." Said Hookyr as he and his men ran to their ship,

"Fall back." said Ozrei N'takkilomandrife "This planet is not worth it." he and his men ran to their ship.

"Let's get out of here." said the Supreme in which he and his men ran to their ship.

All three ships leave the royal palace, leave the planet Zeltros and head into hyper space in their own separate directions. Back at the royal palace everyone just laughed, Callista as well but she will tell her father about these tree races and they might join the separatist cause with the right persuasion of course.

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Zeltros <strong>

**The Zeltros classic pod race **

**Current time: 0:3:30:0 hours afternoon time**

The roar of the crowd is heard in the background as numerous of people from different species are sitting in the stands and waiting for the race to begin. A pod racing race of the Zeltros classic and numerous of people had entered. A pod racer, or "pod", was essentially a one-pilot cockpit attached to two racing engines via strong cables, such as those produced by Steelton.

The special engines for these craft traditionally came in one of two varieties of mechanical action: internal combustion engine types or rocket motor types (engines used moving mechanical parts and rocket motors used no moving mechanical parts).

At a distance, one could differentiate engines from motors by noting if there were rotating fan/turbines at the front of the craft (engines had large rotating fans, motors lacked them). Energy binders projected from each engine connected both turbines together, forming a loose triangular configuration with the pod itself, dragged behind the engines, at the highest point. A racer could commonly achieve speeds in excess of eight hundred kilometers per hour.

Because of this, pod racing required lightning-fast reflexes, and only species with a wide range of sensory organs and multiple limbs or durable bodies were known to race pods. Species such as Humans rarely took part in races, and never won—with a single exception. Pod racers were commonly customized by their owners, whether to achieve greater speed or agility, or simply to end up with a unique-looking racer.

The infamous Sebulba piloted one of the largest pod racers on the Outer Rim circuits, complete with numerous hidden features and secret weaponry, while young Anakin Skywalker built a custom racer in his yard in MosEspa. Many pod racers were painted by their owners to symbolize different things or just to look good.

In the media booth a two headed alien is sitting in the media booth and going over the announcement for the race in the Zeltros classic. While outside in the starting and finishing point of the race as music is being played to commemorate this day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." said the announcer "Welcome to the Zeltros pod racing classic, we are your announcers on this wonderful day. Today we have an exciting race of the top competitors of the Zeltros classic and yes they do allow pod racing on the planet." He continued to speak "Also we have a couple of new competitors and added bonuses. The hero with no fear and the chosen one Anakin Skywalker the winner of the Boonta eve classic has joined in along with Sebulba his arch rival and look here they come now."

The roar of the crowd is heard in the back ground.

"Here comes, Anakin Skywalker at the starting point with his custom built pod racer, the same pod racer he used in the Boonta eve classic." said the Announcer "This is going to be a war, pardon the pun that is going on in the galaxy and here comes Sebulba."

Anakin's pod racer is has the same design and color he remembered from all those years ago. He could not believe his friend Judas went out of his way to find this for him and even further to keep it in storage just in case of a pod racing classic once again. He sat in the cockpit of his pod racer and glanced to his right as he sees his old arch rival Sebulba looking smug as ever.

"You're going down Skywalker." said Sebulba "You got lucky last time."

"Bring it on Sebulba." Said the chosen one

Sebulba is in his new pod racer as it took years and a lot of money to rebuilt, he never knew that the young boy who beat him one day would become a powerful Jedi. That means he will work extra hard to cheat if he has two and a smile came across the dung's face. This is a chance, a chance to finally prove he is the best pod racer in the galaxy Jedi or not.

"A lot of trash talking between those two." said the announcer. "And here comes a new competitor, Judas Malsestro and his pod racer the eyes of the Miralukan pod racer. He maybe blind, but even someone like a Miralukan can do pod racing and a first too ladies and gentlemen."

Judas had discovered when he first arrived on Zeltros that the planet will be hosting a pod racing classic called the Zeltros classic. At first he was reluctant to join the classic but, after he told Anakin about it. The chosen one was happy about it but didn't have a pod racer in mind until Judas shocked and surprised him by keeping Anakin's old pod racer in storage on Coruscant and immediately had it shipped to Zeltros. Judas had also been working on his own pod racer over the years as well and now he is here in the Zeltros classic.

"Let's give them a show Anakin." said Judas "just like old times."

"Your right Judas." said Anakin. "But you know I'm going to win."

"Ha, don't get cocky." smiled the Miralukan.

"And now another new competitor shows up and this one is a mystery man." said the announcer. "His name is J.B in his oddly designed pod racer the Halo interceptor with a strange symbol with red and blue colors like a flag. Not much is known about this one but he looks confident and yes he is a human."

James Bond couldn't believe he was talked into this by Judas and Anakin, but with the ladies having a lunch party with the King and Queen. So that means he decided to enter the Zeltros classic, but he had no pod racer until roughly a few days ago when he had his vehicle shipped and to his discovered there was some kind of hidden program within his vehicle.

How did Q ever find the time for a hidden program within his vehicle is beyond even him to understand, Bond would be using this for the classic as this is fun to do, so it only takes three laps as he came to understands with speeds roughly about over 500 miles per hour.

"Is it me or does something smell bad." said 007 "Oh that is right it's that fellow over there."

Both Jedi's laugh and Sebulba growled in annoyance.

All the racers got in starting position and waited for the signal to begin. Finally the race has begun in which the signal turned green, then they are off but one couldn't get his pod racer to start and had to be scratched from the race.

**The first lap: **The beginning lap started off losing one competitor already due to engine malfunction and another by taking a wrong turn in which the competitor crashed into an object. The speeds are intense for some including James Bond who never been at these speeds before but it would seem Q designed this to handle such speeds, he couldn't believe he was going over 500 miles per hour.

Sure he has been in races before but nothing this fast, but he can't think of that now as his Halo interceptor passed two competitors in which he headed onward.

Anakin felt like he was free once again in a pod racer as this brought back a lot of good and some bad memories. He had won his freedom all those years ago, but his mother was not part of the bargain and had to be left behind in which it sadden him very much in which his Jedi training was on his focus those days. He never forgot about her right up to her death in which her death made his blood boil. He increased his pod racers speeds as his old arch rival is up ahead.

Judas on the other hand maybe a Miralukan but that doesn't mean he can sense his way around by using a combination of technology and ability his people use all the time known as force sight. He could feel the rushing air and maximum force to pilot one of these pod racers. Judas had rode pod racers before so this is nothing new to him and so he controlled his pod racer to go even faster.

Sebulba on the other hand wanted payback for his defeat at the boonta eve classic and had planned for this moment for all these years. He wondered if Anakin would ever race again after he became a Jedi and a well known one too within the galaxy in which a war is raging on. Sebulba passed one competitor in which that competitor had a sudden but mysterious accident as Sebulba just chuckled at that. But knowingly there is more to do and raced on as he is determined to win.

**The second lap: **The middle lap was no different than the last, some competitors had accidents or taken out of the race due to mechanical reasons. A couple more are left like James Bond, Sebulba, Anakin, Judas and three more competitors in the races. Speeds have gone roughly over 700 miles per hour and speeding up.

The stakes are high and the racers like they did in the first race use their skills to go pass the obstacles and the navigating the race track, even the Zeltros classic according to rumors is a tough race track as all of them are confident they can handle it.

James Bond kept his eyes on the road or race track as he felt like he is flying in rocket or a space shuttle considering his vehicle transformed into a pod racer. He didn't care because he found this to be a lot of fun. His time is in the top five as this race has met with accidents like any race would do on earth.

Even NASCAR racers would be put to shame if they tried racing in this classic, the secret agent picked up speed as he passed Sebulba who looked annoyed at being passed by an armature racer as he was in first place.

But that will soon change.

Both Judas and Anakin passed them both as they gave short waves to the both of them. In which they are neck and neck in this race, Sebulba uses his pod racer to nudge at James's Halo interceptor pod racer in a tactic to slow him down so he can pick up speed in which he did. The secret agent had to adjust quickly to the situation and sprung into action in which he had to catch up with Sebulba along with the others as they just passed the beginning of the third and final lap.

**The third and final lap: **

Final lap is now is even more intense as it is and there is no stopping here as a winner will be determined. Three other competitors are out of commission as four of them are left, Anakin, Sebulba, James and Judas. The race is neck and neck as the lead was changed several times as a winner must be determined in the end. The speeds had roughly gone over 800 or 900 miles per hour.

The adrenaline is high in all of them and their focus is of extreme determination. Everything was focused on two things finishing the race and see who will win. All of them are confident but not over confident. James is reminded of a song that he heard a long time ago and decided to play it in the background.

Revvin' up your engine  
>Listen to her howlin' roar<br>Metal under tension  
>Beggin' you to touch and go<p>

Highway to the Danger Zone  
>Ride into the Danger Zone<p>

Headin' into twilight  
>Spreadin' out her wings tonight<br>She got you jumpin' off the deck  
>And shovin' into overdrive<p>

Highway to the Danger Zone  
>I'll take you right into the Danger Zone<p>

You'll never say hello to you  
>Until you get it on the red line overload<br>You'll never know what you can do.

Until you get it up as high as you can go

Out along the edges  
>Always where I burn to be<br>The further on the edge  
>The hotter the intensity<p>

Highway to the Danger Zone  
>Gonna take it right into the Danger Zone<br>Highway to the Danger Zone  
>Ride into the Danger Zone<p>

Highway to the Danger Zone  
>Gonna take it right into the Danger Zone<br>Highway to the Danger Zone  
>Ride into the Danger Zone<p>

Highway to the Danger Zone  
>Gonna take it right into the Danger Zone<br>Highway to the Danger Zone  
>Ride into the Danger Zone.<p>

A very good song if he says so himself.

Sebulba was growing increasingly annoyed at the amateur racers song; it made no sense to him while the two Jedi never heard this song rather liked it. So Sebulba decided to do something about it and rammed into James several times to take him out of the race as Bond felt the impacts of being hit as his pod racer slows down in which Sebulba laughed as he passed by him.

James was not going to take this laying down and he sees Anakin along with Judas who are neck and neck are already ahead of him. So the secret agent pulled one last trick up his sleeve and decided to press the button to activate the overdrive system.

The overdrive system created by Q can break the sound barrier and even more, while Sebulba is laughing and planning on overtaking both Jedi in mere moments with a sneaky trick of his own. James's halo interceptor pod racer picked up speed in a hurry as they're nearing the finish line in which it is a few miles away.

Sebulba heard a sound behind him and with a blur something had passed him as his pod racer spins out of control along with breaking into pieces. As he couldn't believe it, he is foiled again as the pod he is in slides to the ground and Sebulba sighed at this while staying there.

Anakin and Judas are neck and neck as the lead changed hands a few times, Anakin couldn't believe he was having so much fun and Judas is laughing at this as well. The intensity level is high in this race, even if they're having fun but the will to win also is there. They felt like they were the only two left in the race as the finish line is up ahead and only one of them had to win.

"Ladies and gentlemen." said the announcer "This is one of the best races in pod racing history, the lead has changed several times as Anakin and Judas are neck and neck." He continued to speak " Sebulba was taken out of the race but the one called J.B is too far behind to even catch up with them and oh my goodness I thought wrong here comes J.B in full speed. Both Jedi's are at a dead heat at the moment and they are going fast. Now it's down to the wire Anakin passes Judas, Judas passes Anakin. Oh my stars none of them are letting up and here comes J.B….it's down to the wire and here they come and it's…..it's. A tie a three way tie and not in the history of pod racing has there ever been a tie. But rules are rules and here are your winners Anakin, Judas and J.B."

All three of them looked at each other and waved to the cheering crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Zeltros <strong>

**The Zeltros casino **

**Current time: 0:9:30:0 hours night time**

Jar Jar Binks was absolutely livid in which he had heard hours earlier as Hondo and his gang of pirates are planning on a casino heist by using him as a scapegoat to make their getaway. He decided to do something about it and Zeltros does have security he can contact but he decided to take matters in his own hands, by not of violent means but by means of his own clumsy understanding but never knew why is he is that way. As many people had underestimated him in being who he is as that is why being a representative carries heavy weight even among his own people.

He started by following Hondo's gang one by one in which what he is really doing is to have them get into accidents by unfortunate events. He didn't want to scare them or hurt them but to make these accidents look like it is their fault. One by one each pirate gang of Hondo's were met by problems or accidents secretly caused by Jar Jar.

One had a broken leg, another one ate bad food and ended up getting sick but lived, another one got trapped in a turbo lift and another one ended up too drunk to even think what he is doing. Jar Jar then watched in the shadows Hondo the pirate standing near one of the pirate left and listened in on their conversation

"Captain, where do you think the others are?" asked the pirate. "I heard they were met with problems."

"I don't know." said Hondo. "If they don't come, we're leaving there is profit elsewhere."

"Jar Jar chuckled in the background and stepped out of the shadows.

"Yousa leave now Hundo." said Jar Jar. "Mesa nos lika being useda"

"So it was you who took down my men." said Hondo "And know about the casino heist."

"Mesa tolda Zeltros security." said Jar Jar "Yousa leaves nows orsa theys comma get you."

"Captain, I heard the Zeltrons are fierce warriors." said the pirate "Should we do the heist."

Hondo thought about it and laughed "You're not as stupid as you look Binks." said Hondo "Well played Jar, Jar well played. I will remember about that about you, lets go."

Hondo and the pirate leave as Jar Jar smiles in victory.

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Zeltros <strong>

**The hotel room of Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz **

**Current time: 0:8:00 hours morning time **

**The next day **

The sun rises in the horizon as a brand new day begins on Zeltros, the room looked normal as clothes are lying around and the balcony window is closed. In bed in the bedroom is Khaleen Hentz who clutches her forehead as if she had a serious headache, she is completely naked under the sheets and doesn't remember how she got here back in the hotel room.

She sees Quinlain Vos laying on his side as if he is sleeping, she smelled a foul smell coming from him and when she used her hand to reach Quin's shoulder as in to try to wake him up but for some reason he seemed to be fast asleep.

As he rolled him to her position she is shocked at what she sees, a large stab wound to the chest and blood tricking out of his mouth. He is naked as well and then she realized she is holding something in her left hand, a knife and a large one too. She gasped and cried sadly as she didn't understand and didn't know what to make of this.

She couldn't remember a thing about last night and she screamed loudly but suddenly a loud thud is heard at the door in which it slammed opened and Zeltron security ran into the room.

"Khaleen Hentz you are under arrest for the murder of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos." said the Zeltron security chief.

All she did is scream some more.

The love of her life.

Dead and gone.


	34. Chapter 34

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 34 Who Killed Quinlan Vos?**

* * *

><p><strong>Who killed Quinlan Vos?<strong>...Khaleen Hentz, Quinlan Vos's lover wakes up to discover that he is dead and she is holding the murder weapon in hand. But she has no memory of the incident. Accused of a crime she did not commit the Zeltron authorities put her in jail for the time being. While the others are on vacation, Aalya Secura sadden by the loss of her former master, James Bond is tasked to investigate and Secura is tasked to help Khaleen Hentz. The real question remains who killed Quinlan Vos and why? .

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Zeltros <strong>

**The Cabin house **

**Current time: 0:8:30:0 hours morning time **

James Bond had his fun on Zeltros as it was a buzz on the entire planet about yesterdays Zeltros classic pod race as there was a three way tie. Never in the history of pod racing that has happened in which all were three of them are declared the winners.

For the secret agent he rather enjoyed the pod race, the thrill and the adrenalin of the race was rather exciting and fun along the way. That race had lasted only three laps and the longest laps he had raced or driven in his life, however the race did last all day and the celebration of the winners lasted all night until the early morning hours.

Bond came home a couple of hours ago and found Aayla showering just minutes ago in which she was busy stopping an invasion by three alien species who tried but failed to invade the planet by means of a food fight.

The invasion is quelled by all the women who attended the lunch of both the King and Queen of Zeltros after that from what he has learned from Aayla a celebration was held and lasted for a good long while as all of them watched the Zeltros classic pod race on the holo-net that the native Zeltrons have their on channel devoted to the pleasures of the planet.

He smiled.

The Zeltrons know how to party.

Suddenly his holographic-communicator beeped in his pocket, so he takes out the small disk from his pocket and activates it. The images of Masters Yoda and Mace Windu appear in their blue holographic forms. The secret agent could tell something is wrong by impassive looks upon their faces, at first he suspected something has transpired in the galaxy involving the separatists. Somehow he got a sense that is not the case as this is different.

"Master Windu and Master Yoda." said 007. "I take it something has happened I should be informed of."

"Correct you are," said Yoda. "Informed of Zeltron security has, where is Knight Secura?"

"She's taking a shower." said the secret agent "Of what I may ask."

"Her former Master Quinlan Vos was found dead this morning." said Windu "According to Zeltron security they found him dead and holding the murder weapon was former Separatist spy Khaleen Hentz."

James's eyes narrowed at this, Secura is not going to like this one bit.

"How did they find out about it?" asked the secret agent. "This planet doesn't have any crime whatsoever; due to the fact this place is more laid back and fun."

"True that is," said Yoda. "Got an anonymous tip they did, found her with murder weapon they have and keep this quite they will." The Jedi master continued to speak "Tell the public they will not, reputation they must up hold they can. Told them that you will investigate, if you must?"

"Hmmm?" thought Bond for a moment "I don't like this one bit, some things don't add up and I take it they're not good investigators due to the fact there is virtually no crime here. Has the body been moved?"

"We've convinced them not to move the body and the murder weapon is on the floor when Hentz dropped the weapon after she screamed." said Windu. "She has been moved to a Zeltron jail cell for the time being. Knight Secura shouldn't be allowed to investigate this as it will hinder her emotions in the loss of her former master."

"I disagree, Windu." shook the head of the secret agent. "She has the right to know and the right to investigate, emotions or not because it's the right thing to do and I can help her due to the fact I too experience tragic losses in my life. It's a way to give her advice along with closer, because she will need it when this has ended."

"Agree this I do, help her you can." said Yoda. "Trust you I do, go now we must, more for you to do there is and may the force be with you and Quinlan Vos."

Both holograms disappeared and James Bond put the object back into his pocket. Then the door opened and Aayla Secura walking in as she is wearing her regular clothing and with a warm smile on her face in seeing him again. James didn't want to tell her but had to. He has a full understanding of loss, sadness and anger in all his years of experience but James managed to grow out of it and move on but never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back <strong>

**1969 **

**Portugal**

James Bond had just stepped out of the vehicle with his wife Tracy as he is going to get some flowers, while he is gathering flowers. In the background he heard a car and out of the corner of his eye Blofeld and Brunt in the vehicle. Before he had time to react gunshots are heard and by the time he draws out his weapon the car carrying the two pull away. Glancing back at the car he spotted Tracy and the bullet shots that hit the vehicle. Rushing inside he checked up on her and is shocked at what has transpired.

Dead, and gone forever.

Rage and sadness are bubbling to the surface of his emotions as he cradled her in his arms, someone he had cared about has died and one true happiness taken away. Then he heard a sound of a motor bike pulling up and stopping in which a person asked him if there is anything he can help with. James glanced back with his sad look eyes and the words he remembered that day has been and always will live with him for a long time.

"It's all right. It's quite all right, really. She's having a rest." said Bond. "We'll be going on soon. There's no hurry, you see. We have all the time in the world."

**:End of Flash back:**

* * *

><p>Now it is time to teach her this lesson that he learned a long time ago.<p>

"Aayla, I have some bad news." said Bond. "This may shock you."

"What is it?" she asked.

He went on to explain it in detail as he predicted she didn't take it well, not well at all in which he can sense the emotions coming out of her as she leaned against the wall and sighed. She rubbed her forehead and breaths deeply as she can feel the emotions of anger and sadness start to bubble up on her as if the dark side is trying to creep up upon her.

As her former master, a person who taught her everything to be a Jedi and the father figure is dead and gone. She heard footsteps and a hand from Bond is placed on her blue shoulder as she looked at J.B with sadness in her eyes.

"Hey," said Bond with a straight face. "What you need to focus more on is justice, feeling sad is not going to get you anyway. There are people who stand by and do nothing and there are people who go out and do something. You're a Jedi remember that, I suspect she didn't do it, but the evidence against her doesn't look good. I want you to help her, can you do all of this."

"I don't know if I can." said Aayla. "He's gone, don't you understand and he is not coming back. The order lost a great Jedi and a father figure of mine, I feel so alone that is gone I just don't know what to do. I should have been there." She could feel more emotions bubbling up "But what if she did kill, what if-"her sentence is stopped as Bond slaps her across her face.

"That is enough." said Bond as he glared at her. "It can be done and it will be done, but know these words I will give you. It's all right. It's quite all right, really. He's having a rest. We'll be going on soon and in the end we have all the time in the world." He continued to speak "Your master would have wanted you to move on and to honor his memory you will help him and her."

She breaths deeply and suppressing her emotions as his words seemed too impacted with her. "Thank you and you are right; I do need to honor his memory as a Jedi the quest for Justice begins!" said Aayla "All right what do we do first."

"Simple we will have a talk with Khaleen Hentz first and examine the body." said Bond. "She is put in a holding cell for the time being at the place they're staying and the Zeltros security has not touched the body or the murder weapon. Come let's go and one more thing after this is all over with we're going to have a long talk."

"Got it." said Aayla. "Let's go."

Wordlessly both of them head to a shuttle to head to the hotel area in another large city of Zeltros as the shuttle takes off and hovers in the air. James and Aayla are inside in which they will head to this hotel to find out answers. So far it doesn't seem to good for Khaleen Hentz as James felt like this plays out like an old Sherlock Holmes novel and this current situation.

He is right.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**Holding cell of Khaleen Hentz **

**Current time: 0:9:10:0 hours morning time.**

Former Separatist spy and thief Khaleen Hentz sat in the holding cell in the basement of the hotel. She is sobbing in silence as the man of her life that she loved dearly is gone forever. Zeltron security gave her clothes to wear and she has her hands over hear face in which she is well aware she cannot escape due to an energy barrier holding her in the cell.

Along with that two Zeltron guards are guarding her holding cell on the outside. She couldn't remember the previous night as it was a blur to her, but one thing for sure Quinlan Vos is dead and she had done it. Although she didn't know how this is possible, she couldn't fully explain it to herself as she has no pause able answers herself.

It was so confusing.

As for as she knows and anybody for else for that matter Zeltros has virtually no crime as this place is regarded as a pleasure planet, a vacation spot. No murders, no stealing, no crimes of any sort. A virtual paradise and the native Zeltron's had security for a reason just in case something transpire, as of now it has.

Sure the planet had been invaded in the past and yesterday as far as she knows it was invaded by three different species that she had never heard for before. The invasion was quelled by the others, she did remember she was with Vos at the time but then hours later nothing as if it had been a complete blur. A real mystery that even she couldn't understand as it made no sense.

"Lower the force field." said a male voice.

The force filed is lowered and walking in is the mysterious J.B, along with Vos's old padawan Aayla Secura stand there looking at her as the force field is back up.

"Aayla, Mr. J.B." said Hentz "Are you here to see the murderer."

"No, we are here for the truth." said Aayla. "J.B believes you didn't do it as things don't add up."

"I don't understand all of this." said Hentz. "The previous night was a blur, I know about the pod race and the invasion but after that nothing."

"Where did you get the knife?" asked Aayla as she got a sense she is telling the truth.

"The strangest thing is, I had it in my hand and don't know how I got it" said Hentz.

Bond throws a small object at her and she catches it in her right hand.

"Miss Hentz your right handed correct." said Bond.

"Correct." nodded Khaleen "Wait hold on, the murder weapon was in my left hand."

Both James and Aayla look at each other as they found this interesting. Then Bond glares at her for a moment as if he is staring right at her very soul.

"Tell me something Miss Hentz." said Bond. "Are you pregnant?"

Both Aayla and Khaleen look at each other and then him

"Yes." She started to cry "I am."

"Is Quinlan Vos the father?" asked Bond.

"Yes," said Hentz who has tears rolling down her eyes. "He is."

"I'm sorry for your loss," nodded the secret agent. "Now tell me everything that went on up to the point where you had forgotten."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes as she went into full detail in what had transpired after she is done Aayla comfort her by sitting next to her and James pondered in thoughts for a moment until finally coming to an conclusion that she is being framed for something she didn't do, but explaining that to Zeltros security without hard evidence would be a waste of time until they have all the facts.

"Thank you Miss Hentz." said Bond. "So far we have a list of suspects and a left handed killer considering you are right handed. As the real question remains who killed Quinlan Vos? But don't worry I will find answers." He continued to speak "You can count on it and for now Aayla will act as your lawyer to help you in any legal problems. While I go and investigate."

"I will do what I can." smiled the Jedi knight. "And thank you, we will bring honor to my master and to her. The real killer is out there and justice must be done."

"Good to know." said Bond. "Guard, lower the force field."

The force field is lower and he walks out leaving the both of them behind.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**The hotel room **

**Current time: 0:9:20:0 hours morning time.**

After he takes the long turbo-lift elevator trip up to the hotel room of where Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz, were staying at the time on the planet Zeltros, during their vacation. Zeltron security kept this quiet in which they didn't want their image ruined and let the public know about it.

That would mean less revenue and less people coming to their planet to relax; after all they prided themselves as the best vacation spot in the galaxy. James walked down the hall way and stopped at the hotel room as a Zeltron security guard lets him in and he gave the man a simple head nod.

Finally walking in he decided to take a look at the scene of the crime, the body of Quinlan Vos had not been moved and the knife is on the floor. James decided to take a look at the knife, at first glance it looked like a common knife but further understanding at what he sees is other wise.

James spent enough time looking at the files back at the Jedi temple to know this is not an ordinary weapon but a punch-dagger a common dagger for any assassin but Khaleen Hentz is a former thief. In further examination as he put on gloves, but smelled an odd substance coming from the blade, the smell almost is like poison and put the dagger in a bag as Aayla will examine even more.

Then he carefully looked at the body inch by inch, his eyes are life less and his mouth is open with his tongue hanging out. Along with a foul smell of death, he checked his feet and shoes to his discovery he found some mud on his boots consisting he has been in muddy area like a swamp or some place near water, along with a smell of alcohol on his shoes.

His feet were discolored and his hands are clenched as if he put up a fight. The wound on his chest consisted he had been stabbed by the knight and the oddest thing is only once.

Using a q-tip he found some residue on the wound upon Vos's chest as it has the same smell on the blade but he wondered what type of poison was used to kill him, James took out one of those scanners from his pocket and examined the body with a medical scan he found that there is poison in his stomach as if he had a drink before he was killed or maybe he was dying slowly from the poison and the killer had killed him with the poison tipped punch-dagger. It is started to make sense to him and put the q-tip with the residue in a plastic bag as evidence as well.

The question here is who really killed him. Then the holographic communicator beeped in his pocket and took it out as he placed the object in the palm of his hand as he pressed the object the image of Aayla secura in blue form considering she is already blue and she has a serious look on her face as Bond knows it isn't good news.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Bond.

"J.B we have a problem." said Aayla. "It would appear that Zeltron security had decided her fate,"

Oh, how long do we have?" said Bond.

"About 48 hours, then they will privately execute her for the crime." said Secura. "That doesn't leave us a lot of time."

"No, it doesn't but I found evidence, I will send it to you and then I will find out who killed him." said Bond. "Stall as much time as you can."

"Will do and what if you don't find the real killer?" asked Secura.

"Elementary my dear Twi'lek." said Bond. "I intended to get to the bottom of this no matter what and besides the game is afoot. I must depart."

Both of them nod and go about doing their jobs, as in they know.

The list of suspects is long and places they have gone is longer.

But the secret agent is determined to find the killer as the question remains.

Who killed Quinlan Vos?


	35. Chapter 35

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 35 A Race against time **

* * *

><p><strong>A race against time<strong>…A Zeltros court has decided Khaleen Hentz's fate, only 48 hours remain before she is executed for a crime she has not committed in the history of Zeltros, James Bond is tasked to find the real killer.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**A club **

**Current time: 0:10:30:0 hours morning time**

The planet Zeltros has thousands upon thousands of clubs and bars that people go for entertainment on the pleasure planet. What for you may ask? Dancing, listening to music, drinking, flirting and numerous of other activities. One club in particular is like any club but not like the clubs people would go and frequent on Earth. Zeltros is devoted to pleasure and relaxation.

Several dancers are dancing on stage with poles in which these dancers are Twi'lek dancers who are using colors upon their bodies to incite the crowd and several screens on view screens are showing the replay of the Zeltros classic that people have missed last night.

Word had spread fast about the Zeltros classic in which three people have tied and declared the winners of the Zeltros classic. That race made history and will live on in the minds of people who had seen the race or will see it from the replays. They didn't know who this J.B is but he appears to be an excellent pod racer with his ridiculous design of a pod racer.

People have been walking in and out of the club all morning. James Bond had just walked in as a few people turned their heads to see a celebrity the man who was in the Zeltros classic even the women in the club including a few Zeltron noticed how handsome he looks.

He could hear the music in the background, the food being properly prepared in the clubs kitchen. Along with that people are chatting away, dancing and all around having a good time in one of the most popular clubs in Zeltros. Out of all of them on the planet this club seems to be the most fun among them.

James is wearing a blue suit, black leather shoes and a red tie. Along with that a pair of sunglasses as he strolls his way to the bar of the club, sits down on a hover bar stool as the barkeeper a Zeltron female with an athletic build and large sized breasts, looks at him with a smile and so he smiled back.

"What is your pleasure darling?" She spoke with a southern accent consisting of the American south. "Hey you're that guy J.B, the drink is on the house, what do you want?"

"Oh, Zeltros juice." said 007. "And maybe the pleasure of your company later." He winked at her.

She giggled "You're a tease." she started to make the juice. "I might take you up on that offer and here you go." She placed the drink on the bar.

James had a drink.

"Looks like everybody, is having a great time." pointed out the secret agent. "I heard a Kiffar was in here the other night, I am looking for him."

"Well not everybody." said the barkeeper. "See the female albino of my species, she had a small argument with the Kiffar you are looking for, you might want to ask her."

"Thank you my dear lady." said 007 as he kissed her on the hand, takes his drink and looked around to see the female Zeltron Albino as he walked to where she is sitting brooding and alone.

James Bond while in the Jedi temple had read the who's who of the criminal world and that would include bounty hunters like Cad Bane and Aurra Sing. The female Zeltron Albino bounty hunter is one as James came across her file and her name is Vianna D'Pow who in fact prior to the clone wars she stole a baby force sensitive and tried to steal during the clone wars the genetic material for the clone army.

She has purple hair, white albino skin a rarity for her species and black shadow like eyes. She is sitting alone at the table and drinking with a scowl upon her face, as if she hated being around people.

"Well, hello little lady." said Bond as he sat down across from her. "Perhaps you can help me."

She placed her glass on the table, frowned at him "Get lost sleemo." growled the bounty hunter. "I'm not looking for a good time if you're asking and I didn't do a thing, besides are you suppose to be around your little groupies J.B."

"No one said you did anything Miss Vianna D'Pow." said 007. "It all depends on your definition of a good time like shooting things up for instance as that would be a good time for you."

The bounty hunter snarled as her hand edges towards her hidden blaster.

"Someone's angry, I take you that you hate being an outcast among your people." said James. "Must be sad, all alone and angry with everyone."

"How did you know my name?" asked the Bounty hunter. "If you're aiming to collect a bounty on me, let's just say it won't be easy."

"Miss D'Pow If I wanted to kill you." said Bond." You wouldn't even see it coming; no I would like some information."

"Besides pod racing you must be something else." said Vianna. "Like a look of a professional and a dangerous one too….I like that." She gave off a rare smile. "What kind of information you want?"

"The barkeeper said you had a minor problem with the Kiffar last night." said Bond.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked "I made some remark about him and his girlfriend; he goes off on me like I really care. I hate Jedi and that is what he is."

"The more the reason to kill him considering you did an impressive job getting into the Jedi temple to just to steal a baby." said Bond.

"What no? What do you mean by that?" she said. "I'm a bounty hunter who only gets paid to kill people; I'm not stupid enough to take on that Kiffar with his girlfriend. Those two are made for each other despite that Jedi code of there's says other wise."

"So one professional to another, if given the motive and the opportunity." said the secret agent. "Would you do it?"

"Yes." said D'Pow. "But I've been brooding in here for a few days, so I haven't had much to do and no jobs have come along."

"Very well." said Bond. "We'll be in touch."

"Wait there was something." said the female Zeltron. "I saw them leave as they were being followed by someone in a cloak."

"Thank you for the information." nodded the secret agent as he got up.

"Just watch your ass J.B, I wouldn't want to be the person who shoots at you." smirked the bounty hunter. "And remember just because this is a vacation planet doesn't mean that people like me are out there. I hate everyone else, but I like you."

"I'll keep that in mind." said the secret agent as he walked away.

"Nice butt." muttered the bounty hunter and decided to follow him to see what he does, in which something about his demeanor that she liked, mysterious and dangerous just like her.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**A lake resort**

**Current time: 0:2:30:0 hours afternoon time **

The lake resort in the northern hemisphere of the plane is an ideal spot for people who want to have some quiet time and relax. The mountains are in the background and a lot of strange looking pine trees make up the majority of the forest. A large resort is nearby along with one of the largest lakes on Zeltros.

People off in the distance were having a great time, like water skiing, listening to some form of Zeltron like music that is mesmerizing to people and along with that some form of holographic volley ball. Out of all of is fishing and diving in the water to have a great time at this lake resort.

But not, James Bond not at the moment at the moment as he had already asked around a few places the Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz went for their vacation. Some people were vague about it, but did mention one thing a raven was spotted flying around them also they told him that two other people had been asking about a raven.

So it would sound like he isn't alone. That alone made no sense at first as planets like Zeltros and many other planets do not have Earth birds like ravens. He had the urge to quote from a book by Edger Allen Poe but decided against it for now. The Zeltron bounty hunter did mention a cloaked person watching and followed them out of the club.

Right now the secret agent is taking a path in the woods towards where Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz had settled down near the lake to relax. It was quiet around him; a little too quiet considering that usually means trouble or the calm before the storm.

He felt like he was being followed in which he kept on moving as the wind started to blow a little bit and the area is warm except for the mountains that have snow on top of their peaks. This place would be an ideal place for anyone to relax at the moment but he'll come here later as he is pressed for time considering an innocent person would die.

Then he stopped at the beach of where Quinlan Vos and Khaleen Hentz spent time here. At the moment it seemed to be empty and roughly no one around. Then in the background in which he stands admiring the view, he heard a cawing noise. James looked up at the trees and spotted an actual raven perched there and looking down at him. For the moment both animal and human's eyes met, then be blinked at the bird was gone. That alone he found that to be odd and kept on looking around for any clues for a bit.

"I hear you been asking around." said a voice out of no where that sounds like a cross between Romanian and English and a female figure walks from out of the shadows.

She is tall about 5 ft 11, 120lbs with pale skin large sized breasts, long black hair and green grass eyes. She is dressed in a black-and-red grafiform robe with octopus like tendrils, a cloak of black like feathers and a metal breast plate. Along with a strange looking ring on her finger and other sorts of jewelry. She has a certain creepy ness to her but James wasn't intimidated by her as he glared at her for a moment he isn't fooled by her beauty.

"Oh and what have you heard?" asked the secret agent.

"This and that." said the woman. "You want a piece of advice."

"Let me guess." said James. "You want me to mind my business, forces at work I do not understand and all that."

"I admire your guess work Mr. J.B." said the woman. "And will you follow that advice."

"It all depends." said James. "On the pleasure in who I am speaking to, you do have manners don't you."

"Of course I do." frowned the woman. "I am Charal, a pleasure to meet you."

James walked up to her and she stretches her hands as the secret agent kisses her upon the hand.

"The pleasure is indeed all mine." said Bond. "Miss Charal." He patted her on her shoulder.

"Indeed, however I suggest you stop what you are doing." said Charal.

"Or else I would end up like the Kiffar Jedi." said Bond.

"That remains to be seen." said Charal

She walked away then disappeared for a moment, and then a black raven flies away. James stands there for a moment and figured that this Charal woman can transform into a bird somehow by way of magic in which he doesn't believe in that or by a way of technology in a form of hologram.

But unknown to her he managed to slip a small homing device on her, so he could track her anywhere on the planet. Being a secret agent as he is, he is always prepared for anything and he suspected that she would be involved in this.

On the other hand the poison he examined by using the scanning device he acquired came up with a match for the poison that was used. It was the venom of a Kodashi viper a snake like creature that resides in one place, Dathomir.

Could she be one of those night sisters he had heard about and could had Vos investigating something in secret while vacationing on the planet Zeltros. He didn't know but he will find out as he left the area to track down the one called Charal. Although he is pressed for time but he is determined to take her down as she is his number one suspect.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**The third largest city on the planet **

**Current time: 0:10:30:0 hours night time **

The third largest city on Zeltros is a thing of beauty like the capitol of Zeltros as vehicles go to and from their locations in the air. People are going and leaving clubs, bars along with other forms of entertainment. Night had fallen already as the skies are beautiful with many stars that can be seen, it is a warm but windy night.

It too him many hours to track the one called Charal in which she moved from place to place for reasons unknown until finally the third largest city is where she is located. James Bond had already arrived in the city and is walking down a street as other native Zeltrons, along with other alien species have seen the man who raced in the Zeltros classic.

Currently he is walking down an empty street avoided of people and places considering this part of the city looks like a little run down, but it looks like it is in a state of repairs as well. The signal is strong in this area and so he stopped for a moment as he heard footsteps in all directions appearing are native Zeltrons dozens of them who are wearing some sort of religious clothing along with brandishing bladed weapons.

The secret agent is armed as well in which he brought along his dark saber just in case he ran into trouble. It's best to always except the unexpected in which in his life time of experience had taught him.

Then all hell breaks loose.

Two of these native Zeltrons attacked him first with their bladed weapons, as Bond managed to side step, grab the arm of one of them and judo flipped him over. Then breaking the native's arm he grabbed the bladed weapon and threw it in the direction of another one in which the bladed weapon pierced right through the chest of the religious looking native Zeltron.

James felt a little outnumbered but he has a plan or so in mind. Suddenly two shots rang out and two religious looking native Zeltrons fall flat to the ground with holes in their heads and jumping from out of no where is the bounty hunter Vianna D'Pow.

"Nice of you to drop in." said Bond as he draws out his dark saber and ignites it.

"I always liked a good fight." said D'pow. "What did you do to piss these people off?"

"Friends of yours." asked Bond.

"No, but that symbol they have and what they represent is outlawed here on Zeltros." said Vianna. "It's been that way for a long time too."

Both secret agent and bounty hunter take down some more but there are still more left to take care of.

"And what would that be?" asked the secret agent.

"Uh, they like to eat people." said Vianna as she shoots two more

"Ah, cannibals." said Bond as he strikes down two more as well "And let me guess you watched me having a conversation with Charal woman."

"Yeah, creepy bitch if you ask me?" chuckled the Zeltron bounty hunter "Looks like we have some company."

Jumping out from the rooftops two females dressed in red and orange clothing, along with even pail skin like Charal is holding a bow and arrow of energy like form in which the first one shot several energy arrows. These arrows strike the bodies of these religious cannibals in which they fall like dominos and then landing on the as one of them exchanged the bow and arrow for an energy sword similar to a Jedi light saber. The other one attacked the religious cannibals with an energy sword as well and she is wearing a hood while the other one isn't.

James figured they have an ax to grind with these people or is this something else. The battle against these religious cannibals went on for awhile until all of them are dead or unable to move in which this is fine by him. The two women who are dressed in red and orange clothing stopped as they put their weapons away. He does so as well and so does Vianna D'Pow as she spat to the ground.

"They had it coming." said Vianna. "bastards!"

"Indeed they are." said Bond as he turned to the two mysterious women. "And you two are."

"We are the night sisters of Dathomir." said the first woman. "I am Naa'leth and this is my sister Karis."

"We have come to take the traitor back to Dathomir." said Karis. "For justice in stealing from us a ring-"she is interrupted by Bond.

"A ring that can or supposedly can transform her into a raven correct." said Bond.

"Correct, did you happen to see her." said Naa'leth.

"We've met," said Bond "I take it you were following me because I was asking the same questions you were and it would explain the venom of a Kodashi viper inside a certain someone."

"That would be her, right sister." said Karis.

"Yes most defiantly sister." said Naa'leth. "Do you have a way of tracking her?"

"I do, sounds like you two want to get off this planet as soon as possible." smiled the secret. "Too much pleasure, for your own good huh."

"Uh, I don't want to talk about it!" said Naa'leth.

"At least he was cute to mate with." giggled Karis. "Maybe mother will let us keep him."

"Oh shut up sister, I said I don't want to talk about it!" said Naa'leth. "Well where is she."

"Nearby and she is wanted for a connection in a murder that leaves an innocent person life in balance." said Bond. "On this planet, once we are done here you can have you all for your own, deal."

"We have a deal." nodded Naa'leth. "Where do we go?"

"Down." said Bond. "In the sewer area."

"I knew I smelled something like shit, but what the hell." said D'Pow "Let's go."

"Now about payment I know you bounty hunters like money." said Bond

"True, but this is free of charge." said D'Pow. "Only, because I like you."

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**The sewers **

**Current time: 0:12:30:0 hours night time**

A long stretch of sewers is a place that no one wants to be down here, it had a foul smell in fact one of many smells. Along with that the water seemed to be clean but it doesn't look like it is drinkable. Virtually there are no creatures down here and very few insects native to the planet.

Which was fine with all of them as James is up front and using his I-phone as a tracking device to track where the woman known as Charal in which it isn't far now as the two Dathomir woman are covering the read and the female Zeltron bounty hunter is in the middle.

The sewers have a creepy feeling in a way that felt like someone was in an old black and white movie, although all three of them wouldn't know what a black and white movie is. It is dark or semi-dark but there appears to be a light at the end of the tunnel, along with that there are markings of those religious Zeltron cannibals.

As they walked by one clearing there appears to be a pile of bodies mostly in body parts and all half-eaten. It smells like rotting and decomposed flesh, he understands that these people have been missing for days, months or years or even longer. Who knows at the moment?

From what he had learned from the female Zeltron bounty hunter that cannibalism is outlawed on the planet more than a century but there have been rumors that it still exists. They walked in the shallow water as the light at the end of the tunnel grew larger and larger, until they finally reached a large room in the sewers. It looked like more like a throne room and there is Charal sitting in her throne, as she is waiting for something. But it appears that they were not expecting them, not yet at least.

"It is about time you fools got back." said Charal from her throne. "Did you kill him yet?"

James jumped down with the others, "Unfortunately my untimely demise is greatly misinformed." said Bond. "He started to record what the woman has to say.

"So you live and brought along some company, including Talzin's lackeys." said Charal. "No matter you will all die, like that Kiffar Jedi I killed by poisoning him and framed his lover for the crime, but unlike him I will kill you all with my own hand."

"Damn you talk too much." said the Bounty hunter. "for, an old hag."

"Charal, on behalf of Dathomir." said Naa'leth "You will pay for what you have done."

"I will not go back to Dathomir." said Charal who rises from her throne. "You expect me to surrender."

"No." said Bond.

"Good then die." She said.

Charal draws out her blaster pistols and fired at all of them as they moved out of the way, but it is hard to do considering she moves quickly like a ninja. Vianna D'Pow fired back with her own twin blaster pistols as the barrage of blaster fire hits a barrage of blaster fire as smoke rises up from the impact.

Naa'leth used her bow and energy arrows to fire back as Charal is too quick but one energy arrow manages to knock off one of the blaster pistol from her hands. Growling in annoyance she fires again but is met with a foot to her face as James manages kick her in the face as Charal is knocked back to the ground.

Along with her other blaster pistol then Charal gets up and does a force push on Naa'leth, in which the female dathomir warrior is knocked in the wall. Karis comes rushing towards Charal as she tries to combat her with martial arts moves and the rouge dathomir woman fights back with her own martial arts moves as she overwhelms the young dathomir warrior as she is force choked and thrown into the wall. Then glancing at the female Zeltron bounty hunter she uses a form of telekinesis known as force whirlwind to throw her around the room like a rag doll.

After then Charal is met with a hard right cross to her jaw and a body shot to the stomach by Bond, she leaped backwards a few times and landed on the ground. Wiping the blood from her mouth she snarled a bit and draws out her own energy weapon like light saber and Bond draws out his own weapon a gray-bladed dark saber in which it took her by surprise.

They engaged in a duel as both of them are exchanging slashes, jabs and parries from their attacks. James managed to side step as she goes for a forward slash, does a round house kick to the back of her head and goes sailing right at the wall.

She used the force to control her footing as she bounced off the wall, but suddenly she is met by a blaster bolt that hits her on the shoulder, the energy blade falls from her hand. Causing flesh wound and minor scaring, she is hit by the female Zeltron bounty hunter.

Growling at this she is taken surprise by Naa'leth and Karis who double teamed her with a series of marital arts moves, seemingly overwhelmed by the seer numbers she force jumps up in the air and is about to touch her ring to transform into a raven. But suddenly a knife is thrown by Bond; the knife sails in the air and lodges into the hand where the ring is.

She gasps in pain and the ring falls off of her finger, in which she lands on he ground hard. Blood is dripping from her hand and the ring is on the ground. She knew she is injured but still can escape, but as she is about to get back into the fight as she gets up. All four of them take her on and easily take her down, finally slamming into the wall a pipe bursts open and rage sewage pours on her as she is knocked out cold for a moment.

After that Bond finds the ring and takes it for further examination without anyone looking, also he puts on her one of those force dispensing collars around her neck. Now he has the rouge Dathomir woman and the evidence he needs to get Khaleen Hentz out of this predicament. She is being dragged out of the area, but the smell upon her won't go away anytime soon

"Great job you three." said Bond

"No problem, but damn." said the female Zeltron bounty hunter as she clutches her side as if she had broken a rib or two. "That bitch was tough, great job to you J.B"

"Thank you for helping us, for a male." said Naa'leth. "You did a great job."

"What about the ring?" asked Karis. "What happened to it?"

"Lost forever, it fell into the water." said Bond. "All that matters is we have her."

"Fine by me." said Naa'leth.

"What happens next? asked, Vianna D'Pow.

"Justice." said Bond.

They all left the sewer area, hopefully there is still time left to save Khaleen Hentz.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 36 Justice is Served. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**The house of Justice **

**Current time: 0:6:30:0 hours morning time **

In the hallowed halls of the house of Justice that stands in an isolated place on Zeltros, although the native Zeltrons do have a security. Virtually no crime has happened on their very planet until now, as the former separatist spy Khaleen Hentz stands accused of killing her lover Jedi Master Quinlan Vos a Kiffar species that is human like.

Many hours remain before they privately execute her for the crime she did not commit. Inside the court room Aayla Secura argued in her case but had to keep her emotions in check considering her former master had died and is like a father figure of hers.

She already received some evidence of the crime from J.B, but needed more. A friend's life is hanging by the balance, she sat there in a huff and figuring out ways to prolong this, however many hours remains before Hentz's private execution.

Along with that she hasn't heard from J.B in while about his progress, perhaps he ran into problems or couldn't find the one responsible. But she has faith in him so she won't give up on him or his quest for justice. The judge is already there in the early hours of the morning and she had spent all night arguing in Khaleen's case in which she used every trick she knows to prolong this.

However the Zeltron judge stated the 48 hour window remains. Then all of a sudden both bronze double doors swung open and stepping into the court room is J.B, but he isn't alone as two Dathomiri women and a female Albino Zeltron female is with them.

Along in tow, another human female that is a Dathomiri in the way she is dressed that Aayla did not know about. She has a force dispensing collar around her neck and her hands are bound, along with a gag on her mouth.

One of her hands appears to be injured and a fowl smell of sewage is coming off of her. The three of them looked like they had been in a fight with her and won no injuries as Aayla figured they must have found her in the infamous Zeltros sewer system. J.B then throws her life garbage in front of the room and the human Dathomiri gasp in pain from the fall. Then J.B placed a recording device on the table.

"Your honor." said 007. "I have evidence that Charal is responsible for the death of Quinlan Vos and framed Khaleen Hentz for the crime. Along with that I suggest your security forces check the sewer system in your third largest city as she was aligned with a Zeltron cannibal cult."

"Very well." said the Zeltron Judge. "You may play this evidence,"

The evidence is that is recorded and showed is used.

"On the judgment of this court," said the Zeltron Judge. "Khaleen Hentz is innocent of all charges and will be released on her own accord. I will order our security forces check this out as Cannibalism is outlawed on Zeltros."

"Thank you," said Bond. "Your honor, one more thing Charal is wanted on Dathomir for the crimes she committed there in which she should be exiled from this planet forever."

"That is fine." said the Zeltron judge

He bangs his gabble and leaves the court room, moments later Khaleen Hentz is escorted in the court room by two Zeltron security officers and is freed. Aayla and Khaleen embrace each other then the both of them look at J.B with the others. Then Khaleen walked up to Charal and kicked her in the ribs in which she muttered the words "Bitch" under her breath.

"Thank you." Both of them coursed.

"Think nothing of it, it was the least we can do." said Bond. "I'll be taking the prisoner back to Dathomir, it seems Naa'leth and Karis stowed away on a civilian craft by getting here. Their small craft crashed on Nar'Shadda, lousy driving is my guess and besides I think Naa'leth wants to leave for some reason she seems to be too embarrassed to talk about it."

"You bet I don't….ugh." said Naa'leth.

"We're not used to using technology." said Karis.

"Well, I'm not going to Dathomir." said De'Pow. "That place is creepy, besides I'll stay here on Zeltros anyway. Hey J.B it's been real." she winked at him, smiled and walked away. "See you later."

"Come let's go." said Bond as he scooped Charal up and carried her on his shoulder but the smell won't go away as she is screaming unfortunately her words didn't make any sense.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Dathomir<strong>

**Current time: 0:12:00:0 afternoon time. **

It took them several hours to get to Dathomir in which the small Zeltron shuttle came out of hyperspace in which in the background is the planet Dathomir as the two female warriors were eager to return home while Charal has a hood on and is still screaming and muttering as the gag prevented her from talking or saying anything at all.

Along the way he is told the story of their culture by the two female warrior as that reminded him of the ancient female warriors known as Amazons. However even they don't know what an Amazon is.

Dathomir was an obscure planet in the Outer Rim Territories, located in the Quelii sector. It was somewhat smaller than Coruscant in size, and had slightly-below-standard gravity, but the planetary day was close to standard, and the planetary year was long, lasting 491 days.

Dathomir had four moons. Dathomir was considered a temperate and beautiful planet by Human standards, with a varied terrain that included coastal lakes and tar-pits, thick forests and snow-capped mountain peaks, powerful rivers and broad savannas, small icecaps and dramatic rift valleys.

However, nine-tenths of the planet remained unexplored and uninhabited, with the population limited to a relatively small area along the edge of one of the three main continents, a zone of uplands and river plains bounded on one side by the un-sailed ocean and on the other by vast expanses of desert.

Although the two cultures most closely associated with Dathomir were the ancient space faring Kwa and the Human group known as the Witches of Dathomir, it should not be overlooked that the semi-sentient species at the apex of Dathomir's native food-chain was in fact the mighty rancor.

The fact that the rancors were semi-sentient often came as a surprise to unsuspecting off-worlders. It is not clear whether they had made any independent progress towards basic tokens of civilization like kindled fire or shaped tools, and their social system and lifestyle were little different from those of many non-sentient animals: matriarchal herds led by herd-mothers roamed the landscape, hunting live prey for food.

But they passed on their clan histories from generation to generation, and when they formed a symbiont circle with the planet's Human population in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic, they adopted basic armor and weapons.

Dathomiri rancors were also larger than off-world specimens, with full-grown adults in the range of eight to ten meters tall. This extreme size can in part be attributed to the planet's low gravity, which allowed native trees to rise up to eighty meters tall, but it may also reflect a more general effect of the sheer vibrancy of the planet's biosphere. The temperate climate and varied terrain had given rise to a dramatically diverse ecosystem, thriving with so much life that the air almost seemed to sparkle in the Force.

Other native fauna included the rancor's major prey species, the drebbin and ssurrians, as well as the burra fish, the simian pack-hunting purbole and the acid-jawed, insectile shear mite. However, several of Dathomir's most important species, notably Humans, had arrived on Dathomir over the millennia as the result of off-world contacts.

The Witches of Dathomir (also referred to as either Dathomirians or Dathomiri) were a group of Human Force-sensitives native to the planet Dathomir. They were also known as the Daughters of Allya in honor of the wayward Jedi Knight Allya, who was banished to the planet around 600 BBY, and who they regarded as their ancestress.

Native accounts sometimes attributed the shaping of Dathomiri society entirely to Allya, presenting her as a lone woman among a rabble of helpless men, mere snacks for herds of hungry rancors until they became her willing slaves.

These traditions insinuated that Allya reduced the population to willing subjugation in a single lifetime, with the few who did not follow her becoming food for the rancors; among her followers, favored slaves were offered the chance to become mates, in the knowledge that if they fathered sons, they would be fed to the rancors.

The boys were raised by other slaves to become slaves themselves, whereas the daughters of Allya were raised by her and trained in the ways of the Force. This account claims that Dathomiri society was forged in a single generation, and traces the ancestry of every Human on the planet to a single mother and her daughters—the eldest of whom was said to have been just sixteen local years old (about twenty standard years) when her Jedi mother died.

Nevertheless, it is likely that the key event in the forging of Dathomiri society was Allya's discovery that she could tame the rancors using the Force, with the resulting symbiosis between female rider and mount dictating subsequent social patterns.

The attribution of the Book of Law to Allya is probably also correct: a codification of the moral and ethical laws that she wished for her daughters to follow, written down shortly before her death. The final entry of the Book of Law was the same as Allya's last words to her daughters: "Never concede to evil".

Over time, the Dathomiri divided into a number of distinct clans, a process sometimes framed in retrospect as a power struggle between Allya's elder daughters. These clans were named after regional landmarks, and although they shared a common tradition, each clan eventually developed their own set of laws about Force usage around the common core of inherited teachings, with the text of the Book of Law diverging into several distinct clan versions. The clans raided each other for mates, with low-level conflict being entered into cheerfully by the warrior women.

As a warrior society, the Dathomiri Witches trained daily in the art of war, and used both their muscles and the Force to aid them in combat. They wore their hair in elaborate braids (sometimes with a helmet decorated with mementos) and lizard skin armor.

Over time, the Force powers of the Witches came to be largely defined in the form of "spells", where they chanted a specific set of words and the desired effect was produced. Crimes were punished by exile, particularly the use of the dark side; this was often thought of in terms of "night spells", but punishment was also applied when a sister used anger to fuel an otherwise permissible Force power.

If a warrior wished to return to the clan, she had to undergo a period of exile for purification purposes before she would be allowed back, often extending to several years; but some, known as Night sisters, remained in exile, and these exiles sometimes banded together to form a clan of their own, or occasionally took over an existing clan, although no more than one Night sister clan is known at any one time, and they were always opposed by the rest of Dathomir.

The shuttle descended into the atmosphere of Dathomir and is flying towards a location that the two warrior women Naa'leth and Karis had mentioned.

Wordlessly James uses the controls to head towards a strange looking place with pods and it looked a little foggy, controlling the shuttle he heads even further until a large structure is up ahead and one of them pointed towards a clearing to land. James stands up after landing and so the landing ramp is lowered as well.

Bond grabs Charal on his shoulder and walks out of the shuttle carrying her in tow. Naa'leth and Karis are right behind him. The area felt like he was in Transylvania at Dracula's castle in which the large structure almost looks like a castle. It is quiet a little too quiet as not a sound is heard but Bond could sense they are there by using the force he had been taught to extend his senses and from experience he knows from that people have been following him before.

"Night sisters of Dathomir." shouted James Bond. "I am J.B, I request an audience with Mother Talzin. I have something your people want."

There is a dead silence.

Then all the night sisters appear out of no where but James knew they are there, he isn't stupid. They are dressed in their typical red clothing and brandishing weapons in a threatening manner. Also they spotted their sisters Naa'leth and Karis, along with someone James is carrying with a hood on the females head. But they kept their weapons ready as they didn't trust this J.B due to being a male human of sorts.

"What could you give us?" said an echoed voice teleported out of no where.

The woman who appears before him is tall about 7ft 1 about 150lbs with long red hair and dressed in red-orange clothing. Her skin is white almost like an albino. She is roughly the same height as Jaws and has a creepy look to her in which he could tell she is force sensitive. She is a shaman and holy leader of her people Mother Talzin.

"Her." said Bond as he throws Charal to Mother Talzin's feet and takes of her hood revealing who she is.

"The traitor." growled Talzin. "And what of the ring, where is it."

"Lost and gone forever." said Bond.

"Very well, J.B isn't it and ah, you brought our sisters back." said Talzin "Charal will be executed shortly."

"Oh, these two are great warriors of skill and cunning." said Bond. "They did most of the work; I was just along for the ride."

"Indeed." nodded Talzin. "You honor the night sisters with your words, but there is something I sense about you J.B, something that I yet to understand."

"Well your one to talk." said James. "Besides why do you talk like that?" he asked.

Talzin shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't know

"You may leave now." said Talzin.

"She is all yours." said Bond

He walked up to Talzin, bowed to one knee and kissed her on her hand in a sure sign of respect and walked to the shuttle as he got in. In which the ramp rises up and moments later the Zeltron shuttle rises upwards in the atmosphere of Dathomir until finally in space he activates the hyper drive in which he will head back to Zeltros to finish up with the others to continue the vacation and spend the rest of the time having fun.

Back on the planet Mother Talzin and the night sisters watched as the shuttle disappears. Talzin motions for her sisters to bring something to her as two of them go get in. After that Naa'leth and Karis explain the situation on Zeltros and told her about J.B including the mysterious dark saber with a grey blade in which shocked Mother Talzin. Then Talzin walks up to Charal and rips off the gag in which she smiles at her.

"You will now face justice." echoed her voice all around.

"No, please don't kill me." cries Charal.

A rumble is heard from the ground and a large shadow looms over Charal, then the sound of growling. Charal looks up and screams as a large mouth from a creature a Rancor swallows her hole in which her whole body is eaten by the Rancor and blood drips down the creatures chin.

Moments later the creature had finished eating and wiped its mouth, until finally it lets out a loud belch that echoes through out the area and moves on as its rider is controlling the Rancor. Then mother Talzin looks up in the sky for answers about this J.B person but none came to her as she went back inside, along with her sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Zeltros <strong>

**The cabin house **

**Current time: 0:4:30:0 hours afternoon time. **

James Bond had come back to the cabin house to take and shower, along with have some fun on this vacation as the two weeks are almost up but there is still time left to have some fun. Walking inside he found the place as it is and looked around for a bit as he heard some thumping noises coming from the bedroom, along with moaning of pleasure and ecstasy. Outside was raining and the echoes of thunder are heard from the outside as it is warm out. He doesn't care about the weather at the moment.

He walked up to the door and opened it to the bed room. He wasn't surprised at what he sees at all. In fact he smiled a bit and almost chuckled. Clothes lying around, the room is a little messy and he sees Aayla and Vianna on the bed. They have their legs locked between each other and completely naked, in which an exchange of fluids is occurring along with pleasurable moaning. They're sweating a little bit and then they stopped for a moment as both looked at him with a smile.

"What?" said Vianna. "I'm bi-sexual, so sue me and would you like to join us."

"Come join us." said Secura. "It will be fun."

_When in Rome_ thought Bond "Sure why not" he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Zeltros is indeed the pleasure planet.


	37. Chapter 37

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 37 The last days on Zeltros **

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros<strong>

**The cabin **

**Current time: 0:11:00:0 hours morning time**

**The next day**

Aayla Secura felt like he is alone in the galaxy now that her old master and father figure of hers is gone, his body was sent back to the Jedi Temple to give off a proper ceremony.

Khaleen Hentz had left awhile ago wanting to be alone for awhile and possibility head back to her masters home planet to give birth to his child there in which that is roughly about eight or nine months away considering. J.B just looked at her and found out on his own somehow. For what it's worth she happened to notice he is a careful observer of people in which it must be in her nature.

What turned out to be a great vacation in which she had so much fun on here including spending time with J.B as she had sexual relations with the man that would break the Jedi code in which it already had been done? She felt like she could trust him and she could smell food being made in the Kitchen that J.B had insisted that he cook as if it was a hobby of his to do so like many others. J.B is mysterious in many ways not showing emotion or revealing him self in any ways.

It is a weird concept for anyone to cook by hand. Then she heard the doorbell ring and so she got up to head to the front door to open the door and to let whoever in if they're friendly.

At the door is Anakin Skywalker the chosen one, Senator Padme Amidalia of Naboo and Judas Malsestro, he wordlessly at first opened the door and let them inside. She felt a little depressed at her master being gone in which all of them went into the living room of the cabin. They all sat down in separate but comfortable chairs.

"Aayla," said the chosen one. "I'm sorry for your loss; I know how you must feel right now."

"You okay Aayla," said Judas. "If you need some cheering up I can always wear one of Pad's dresses and dance around a bit."

Padme giggled at that, "Judas seriously I really don't think you should go that far to cheer her up." said the Senator from Naboo.

Secura just chuckled a little bit and sighed "Thank you all, but I feel that won't bring back my old master." said the Twi'lek

"It doesn't hurt to just talk." said Judas. "You can always count on old Judas to tell you how it is, no boring lectures that Master Kenobi at times and no gobbledygook riddles that Master Yoda says at times…..just talk nothing more, nothing less." He sniffed a bit as he could smell something. "Hey wants cooking?"

"Aayla we've been good friends in our padawan days, so why not talk about it!" said Anakin. "I agree with Judas in a way he is trying to say we're Jedi and we care about others including our own."

"Oh, where is J.B?" asked Padme.

"He's in the kitchen cooking." said Aayla. "All right, all right, you win let's talk." He paused for a moment as she bit her lip a little bit. "I feel all alone without my old master, I almost feel responsible in what happened to him. I should have done more to be near him, but I respected his privacy to be alone."

Anakin sighed as he is having flashbacks of his mother's death in which Judas and Padme could tell or sense.

"Should of, would of, could of." said Bond as he walked in the room. "Everything happens for a reason if it is, good or bad." He continued to speak. "Right now his spirit lives on within you and his child once Vos's child is born. Honor him for the man he was and will ever be a father figure to you Secura. Right now justice is done."

Anakin, Judas and Padme nodded at this in agreement.

"He will always be one with the force." said the chosen one. "Pain of loss is understandable for any Jedi who has to go through this….even me. But J.B it's not like you've ever experienced a loss like Aayla has."

Judas understands all about Anakin and how he lost his mother to those Tuskan raiders "Yeah Aayla it's not like the end of the galaxy or anything." said Judas. "One day in the near future you would get to meet Vos's child and train him or her to be a Jedi, or he would be just like his mother. So that makes you like his or her god-mother. Cheer up Aayla and put a smile. I don't know Anakin; I am getting a sense of something in that dude's words."

"Oh, all of you have no idea." said Bond who shows no emotion at all in speaking. "But all of you deserve something so I will tell you this. A short story." He cleared his throat. "A long time ago there was someone…..special in my heart, a special someone that I formed attachment with. It was good while it lasted as it was shorter than I expected. Happiness can be a hard thing to do in my profession, considering people like us do have enemies and that very enemy took away my happiness. I was sad and angry as it took a few years to track the person down responsible…..in the end with these two hands I put an end to it permanently." He gave them all a dark look. "After that I stayed angry for a long time and you know what I wasn't angry at the person responsible. No, I was angry at myself for failing, but I didn't stay angry forever because in the end I knew. We all have to put it to bed and move on."

All of them except for Judas have wide eyes at this.

"So, what you're saying is" said the chosen one. "That I….mean anyone can change, because of the built stress from loss or someone you love."

"Anakin, I know you're the hero without fear." said Bond. "But that is façade because everyone has something to fear and no one I mean no one is truly fearless." He looked Anakin straight in the eye. "The greatest fear is losing the one you love the most, unless you conquer that fear like I have, you will never accept the fact that no one and I mean no one lives forever."

Anakin almost pissed in his pants at those words and sighed deeply as if he is about to sob.

"I'm sorry J.B." said Aayla. "I had no idea. I now understand I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and move on. I will honor my old master in his name, thanks for the compassionate story J.B."

"Can you teach me J.B." said Anakin as Judas and Padme gave him sharp looks. "To conquer my….I mean that sort of fear in losing…..but what about the person in question who took your happiness away was it justifiable."

"Of course it is." nodded the secret agent. "Only if it's focused on an organization or a single individual, other than that it would be stupid to kill those not responsible in which they would be nothing more than faceless enemies."

"Anakin." said Judas. "Pad and I would like a word with you in private."

Anakin nodded and followed Judas along with Padme to another room as James Bond and Aayla are alone in the main room.

"Like I told you awhile back." said Bond. "I don't do compassion in fact I don't even know how to spell the word."

"Hah." said Aayla with a smile. "The moral of what you're saying is that we are only mortals that make mistakes."

"Yep." said 007. "And learn from them."

Aayla walked up, sat on his lap and gave him a warm kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." said Secura.

"Your welcome." said 007.

Aayla Secura gets off of his lap in which she sees Anakin, Judas and Padme walk in.

"I talked it out with Judas and Padme in which we decided to trust you on this and there is something we need to tell you." said Anakin. "I want to learn from you J.B"

"Very well Anakin." said Bond. "Welcome to my world."

So his tale begins.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**The Casino**

**Current time: 0:1:30:0 hours afternoon time**

**The next day**

Jar Jar Binks the Gungan Representative from Naboo spent most of his time at the Zeltros casino and swam around the large island in the middle of the Zeltron Ocean, along with doing some diving considering he is an aquatic species after all.

A lot more vacationers came here due to the fact that Jar Jar is considered goofy and strange as in many accidents occurred but no one got hurt except for Hondo and his Pirate gang. It is like the casinos main attraction and Jar Jar loved the center of attention that he rarely gets on Coruscant.

He knew full well he is sad that he will have to go soon as the vacation will come to an end. It didn't matter because to him this is the best vacation he ever had since he left Naboo. Once he gets back to the Gungan capitol he'll share many stories of the pleasure planet known as Zeltros, he even met other species from other planets. On the other hand the native female Zeltrons mostly stayed away from Jar Jar.

Because the simple fact he is hard to read as one of female Zeltrons stated his mind is full on unlimited idiocy but in a cursed sort of way. But they rather liked him and a few of them found him attractive for a Gungan as no Gungan had ever traveled to Zeltros.

Many species in the Galactic republic citizens knew Jar Jar real well and his reputation in which they had talked to a little bit. So Jar Jar's vacation continued with no worries and no troubles, even the news of the thwarted invasion had spread even to the casino island.

Life is great here.

* * *

><p><strong>The planet Zeltros <strong>

**Castle Dooku **

**Current time: 0:3:30:0 hours afternoon time **

**The next day **

Callista Dooku the Count's daughter and future countess of house Dooku spent most of her time in the castle except for when she was invited by the King and Queen of Zeltros as she found it to be interesting.

Interesting does have a double meaning as she discovered three potential allies for the Separatist cause in which she secretly contacted those alien species so they can join the cause. However only two decided to get in contact with her and her father the count in which the third the insecatoid species are a bunch of fools and idiots.

She had learned of the death of Quinlan Vos by a rouge Dathomir night sister, her father had previous dealings with the night sisters. She had already told her father about that as he seemed pleased but surprised at the same time.

Callista did had a plan to take Vos out of the picture but it would appear that someone had beaten to her. Right now to her it did not matter because a Jedi is dead and of course that left Khaleen Hentz shamed for life in the death of her lover.

Of course she kept an eye on Anakin, Padme, Judas Malsestro, J.B and Secura as Jar Jar Binks didn't matter to her. Callista found out an interesting secret between Anakin and Padme but didn't tell anybody else about it because when the time is right she could black mail any one of them to do what she wants. She preferred it that way because she learned everything from her father and even more.

Judas Malsestro on the other hand is fully healed and spent most of the time at that force grove, she could sense his power in some way but wondered how powerful he is. Mina never negotiated any peace places with her old student and had already left yesterday to head home.

J.B is still a complete mystery considering he was the one who searched for the rouge Dathomir night sister and hanged around most of the strangest places on Zeltros. J.B had a few drinks in bars, danced with a few female Zeltron women as they found him for some strange reason irresistible. In which their powers of persuasion were proven to be ineffective.

He spent time with the Twi'lek a little bit, in which he has a dwelling cabin in the woods. The majority was spent doing this all over the planet and that. But she found this man to be a complete mystery, one day, one day this man will make a mistake and when that day comes she will strike.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Zeltros <strong>

**Zeltron Spaceport **

**Current time: 0:2:30:0 hours afternoon time**

**Three days later **

It is three days later as everyone knew it is time to go and everyone had a great time on the planet Zeltros. Khaleen Hentz had already left awhile ago to go to Vos's home planet. The space port is bussing with activity as ships come and go to their locations. People who start their vacation here and people who end their vacation here, to those who didn't want to leave it made them sad but understandable considering they would have to get back to their lives.

Anakin Skywalker, Senator Padme Amidalla and Jar Jar Binks walked inside the Naboo craft. The shuttle has been redesigned for short rang or long rang travel as this shuttle is more civilian class but this type comes with a hyper drive that has been modified for the Senator of Naboo.

The user-friendly model designed for civilian use, the SST-67 was unarmed, shieldless, and had minimal armor. Its systems were easily accessed from inside and out for easy maintenance. The controls and sensor suites were recycled from a failed freighter design and easily mastered.

The computers and communications arrays could be easily upgraded to full automation. The shuttle was 23.2 meters long. The ship required a single pilot, who was seated in a small cabin. The gangplank led to a passenger area with benches to accommodate eighteen.

To either side of the gangplank were a storage area and weapons locker respectively, allowing a total cargo of one metric ton and consumables for two days. Padme and Anakin sat in front in which Jar Jar sat in the back. Moments later the craft takes off from the space port into the atmosphere of Zeltros.

James Bond, Aayla Secura and Judas Malsestro entered another craft. A nova sword space superiority fighter it has a fair shield, high speed, great maneuverability and internal hyper drive allowed it to act as an interceptor, light bomber or a scout. It is operated by a single pilot and an astromech droid can pilot this craft now that it has been modified. This is built by a company known as Subpro Corporation.

Its magnificent shine and tastes suggests that someone of importance, is flying such a craft as this but recently Judas changed all that as this is now an un registered craft. In which Judas pressed a few buttons in which the craft takes off from the space port into the atmosphere of Zeltros.

Callista Dooku entered her craft and sat down in the pilot's seat in mere moments she will take off as well. A Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop was a solar sailor designed by the Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective of Geonosis, using Gree technology for the solar sail, though not all of the vessels possessed sails.

The seed-shaped vessel bore a resemblance to the smaller Geonosian star fighter, though the sloop had room inside for two pilots, a bunk, and cargo space. Though unarmed, the solar sloop featured eighty-four miniature tractor beam projectors fitted to the forward prongs, which acted both as steering aids and emergency grapple weapons. The craft takes off into the atmosphere of Zeltros.

Then afterwards once all three crafts are in space each pilot activated their hyper drives, moments later they took off in either direction knowing that the occupants in the crafts have the fondest memories of this place. Zeltros the vacation planet of pleasure and fun had lived up to its name in infamy. Now the occupant's primary focus is the war that is raging on in the galaxy.


	38. Chapter 38

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 38 One week later: Rescue on Dromund Kaas**

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue on Dromund Kaas<strong>…After Jedi Master Yoda finished investigating the deletion of several planetary records from the Jedi Archives. He makes a horrifying discovery the most evil place in the Galaxy Dromund Kaas is real and sets off to investigate the planet. However after setting foot on the planet he is left stranded and sends a distress call for help.

**Meanwhile**…..the Jedi council receives the distress call for help and sends the combined forces of the 327th star corps and the 606th dragon corps to help as they received intelligence reports that the Separatists are near the planet. **Elsewhere**….A rescue team is sent on the planet consisting of James Bond, Judas Malsestro, Barriss Offee, A'Sharad Hett and Kazden Perterus, to search for Master Yoda.

* * *

><p>It has been nearly a week since Jedi Master Quinlan Vos was killed on Zeltros by a rouge night sister. During that time Aayla Secura had come to grips with her loss of her master thanks to the advice of the one called J.B who she is grown to trust in which the man spoke from experience behind his voice about experiencing losses of his own.<p>

Anakin Skywalker the chosen one had also taken J.B's advice as well and they have been chatting for the past week as Bond's words have a lot of meaning for the Jedi knight and so Anakin told him along with Aayla as well in which he trusts the both of them.

James respected Anakin's decision to tell him all of this about the sand people murdering his mother and being married to senator Amidalia of Naboo. Of course the Anakin did mention that the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine knows about the sand people killing his mother, James wasn't surprised at that and Anakin went on to explain sometimes the Chancellor mentions his mother in almost every conversation he had. The secret agent countered that with his own response stating "_A friend like that is no friend at all if he mentions something painful like that in a conversation_" Anakin nodded as it made perfect sense as he often wondered why.

James gave Anakin a comforting hand and nodded at him in whom he mentioned one word that made Anakin flinch a bit "_Blackmail_" it is fairly obvious to anyone. The secret agent has seen it many times so he knows from experience.

Even Aayla gave several words of encouragement to Anakin as the Jedi Knight smiled in which Aayla will not tell anyone and if he needed to talk ask J.B or Aayla for guidance. Anakin was thinking about spending less and less time with Palpatine in which Judas had put humor in a conversation to make Anakin laugh a bit as it worked.

That was then and this is now.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Dromund Kaas <strong>

**One week later**

**Current time: Right now**

In space no one can hear you scream in the black emptiness of space that has numerous of stars that flickered in space. A planet resided in this star system that has a vaguely empty but evil look to it. As if hell had taken residence there, however this planet has more it appears to be. Suddenly a single craft came out of hyperspace as this craft has the marking of the Republic for this space vehicle is know as a Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor but there is something different about it for starters this craft is smaller and mini-like along with green markings along the side.

Inside a single pilot is piloting the craft. He is small and diminutive with bat like ears, big round eyes and green skin with robes consisting of a Jedi. But not an ordinary Jedi he is the Grand Master of the Jedi Yoda. Why he has come here you ask?

A few days ago he made a shocking discovering while looking into the deleted records of the Jedi archives in which the hidden backup files were not deleted as one planet has caught his attention Dromund Kaas. Even when Yoda was a young Jedi he had heard stories about Dromund Kaas and often wondered if they are true. War or not he had to find out why the Sith decided or Count Dooku for that matter had deleted the record of the planet.

Even from orbit Grand Master Yoda could sense the seer dark side power coming from the planet and he can see from the cockpit glass of his custom made mini Delta-7 Aethersprite. This planet is real as he kept his emotions in check considering this planet is roughly besides Korriban the most evil planet is the galaxy.

The Jedi council knew where he was going and he could call for assistance at anytime. Yoda wanted to investigate what are the Sith hiding here and so his craft descended in the atmosphere of Dromund Kaas. Yoda knows there is much history behind this planet, he could have consulted with Judas Malsestro but decided against it as this is a solo mission to him.

Dromund Kaas was the third planet in the Dromund system. It eventually became a colony of the Old Sith Empire, then the capital of the reconstituted Sith Empire and later the lasting base of the Prophets of the Dark Side, whose Dark Force Temple contained such power in the dark side of the Force that most weapons, excluding lightsabers, malfunctioned on the planet's surface.

The site of a major battle during the New Sith Wars under Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness, for millennia the planet's location was known only to a few, very select Sith Lords, falling almost completely out of the public eye.

Dromund Kaas was located within the boundaries of Sith space, and the only planet in the entire Dromund system to support life. A wet, marshy world, the majority of the planet was either ocean or swamp, making it difficult for any pilots attempting to land to find a stable location to bring their ship down. The swamps of Dromund Kaas were thoroughly choked with vegetation. Massive, dark-wooded trees grew in the sludge and water, congesting the landscape in places to the point where the terrain seemed almost canyon-like.

Vines spread from tree to tree, and ysalamiri clung to some of the higher branches; the planet boasted little in the way of native fauna. The majority of creatures to be encountered on Dromund Kaas Were either imported, or Sithspawn created by dark Force users. Only very durable life-forms seemed to survive long in the swamps, with predators such as mailocs, vornskrs, and swamp wampas being among the dominant species.

In deeper waters lurked creatures such as water cycs and dianogas, as they're awaiting prey to fall into their grasps In fact, one of the few species that could not be traced to elsewhere in the galaxy was the dart flower. Small, quasi-intelligent plants, dart flowers would shoot razor-sharp thorns at any passing lifeform, making the already hazardous trek across the planet even more difficult

Being a world of almost entirely sea and swamp, Dromund Kaas possessed very few notable locations with many falling into obscurity or destroyed by the time of the Galactic Civil War. The one major exception, however, was the Dark Force Temple. Located in the heart of the swamp, the Temple contained a nexus of dark side energy so powerful that it disrupted most types of weapons on the planet's surface, including blasters, rail launchers and various explosives.

Built during the original Sith Empire, the Temple was deserted shortly after the Great Hyperspace War of 5,000 BBY. However, during the time of the Great Galactic War and the subsequent Cold War, Dromund Kaas was the base of operations for the resurgent Sith Empire. The Sith built buildings such as the Imperial Intelligence headquarters in Kaas City, but these settlements, like the rest of the planet, were deserted after the end of the Cold War. Forgotten for nearly four thousand years

Dart flowers were tall semi-sentient plants that grew on Dromund Kaas. Either corrupted by the dark side, or produced by Sith alchemy, they were malevolent with hints of sentience. Despite being stationary, they launched poisoned thorns against anyone who approached.

The mini Delta-7 Aethersprite with Master Yoda is flying in the air and looking for a place to land as it was hard to do so considering the entire planet or at least mostly is a swamp. His craft pass by Kaas city as the city itself has an evil presence to it and an old temple that reeks with the dark side in which Yoda can sense the dark side so powerful inside the temple that it could swallow anyone whole. Yoda still kept his emotions in check and finally he found a small clearing to land on a mini space port in the swamp. His mini craft came in for a landing.

After landing the hatch to the craft opened and Master Yoda hopped out as he is ready for anything, his senses are finally tuned for anything as the lands around his looked haunted and spooky in nature as if someone is watching an old horror movie in black and white. The air has a stark feeling of a swamp that is damp and warm, the clouds have a dark gothic like appearance and the trees are showing a black-green like appearance of evil. The area surrounding him is completely silence.

A little too silent

"Not a place." Muttered Yoda "I want to live, I do not."

He has his trusty light saber with him and a small communicator that he can send a distress call in a moments notice. So after rubbing his chin in thinking what to do next as to explore this planet, Yoda started to walk as he found a path made of metal into the woods and beyond. Yoda is walking on the path as a brisk wind blows through his hair as his senses are in sync but it was hard due to the dark side even clouding this planet. He could sense something, but what is not known to him considering the stories he has heard, if they're true or not.

He was far enough away from his craft as a noise echoed throughout the area as the noise came from behind him in a form of explosion. His eyes widen at this as he used the path to make a made dash back to his star fighter. He could smell the smoke and heat as he draws closer to his custom made mini star fighter.

Then he stopped in his tracks and saw that is star fighter is in pieces as it was blown apart by something or someone on this planet. He relatively did not even know but the best course of action is to send a distress call asking for assistance in which his small communicator has a small homing signal as well for anyone to track.

Yoda makes his distress call for help and quickly sends the message. After that the Grand master of the Jedi knows he is stranded here, at least for now but it doesn't hurt to investigate. Once again taking the metal path in the swampy woods of course he kept on walking for a bit until he stopped and stared up ahead as tall figures can be seen walking in an awkward a couple of them in fact he could sense that they're not alive.

Yoda got a better look to see they were not even alive their skin is pail with several bones sticking out, their clothes are ragged as Yoda figured these are dead Sith in which these Sith zombies are holding red light sabers.

That very moment Master Yoda used force speed and with a series of cuts along with slashes with his green blade as he quickly dispatched the Sith Zombies with ease, but Yoda knows better than never anything is as easy as it seems to be.

But suddenly out of no where a red like electric net appears out of no where as Yoda's senses were too late to warn him as the Jedi master is quickly knocked out cold by the seer electricity of the net. He could see a figure approaching him and hear footsteps in which he will pass out soon, the shadow of the figure stands over the Jedi master as a sicken smile can be seen forming on his face.

"Welcome to Dromund Kaas." said the man. "Master Yoda."

Moments later the man drags the Grand master away for parts unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Coruscant<strong>

**Jedi Council Chambers **

**Current time: One hour later **

The council chambers has a 360 degree angel view consisting of many windows and seats, more circular in nature this place is where all the decisions of the Jedi order are made, the room is roughly empty accept for two Jedi masters Mace Windu and Master Kenobi, also in the room is James Bond who has finished briefing the situation that was on Zeltros and the target in question.

After that Mace Windu's communications device on his belt started to beep and after taking it off his belt in which a hologram of Yoda's automated message in which he is stranded on the planet of Dromund Kaas and is of need of assistance.

Both Jedi's frowned in worriment as the message had ended. James had suspected this would have something to do with Yoda's secret mission. So James checked the Republic intelligence files on the Dromund system and discovered the Separatists are in that system but no where near the planet. He glanced back at the two Jedi masters in which they muttering to themselves and their holographic colleagues in what to do. James steps up to the plate in this one.

"Might I suggest a rescue team." said the secret agent "And the Separatists are in that system."

"It dangerous Mr. Bond." said Kenobi. "If the stories, of Dromund Kaas is true or not."

"Indeed." nodded Windu, "However sending a small team instead of an entire army to rescue master Yoda wound be prudent. There are some Jedi in the temple that can help, we'll summon them and your help would be acquired as well."

"All right, that is fine by me." said the secret agent. "What can you tell me about this place?"

He is told about it as Mace sends messages to several Jedi to come to the council chambers.

But who he is summoning for this mission?

Walking in the hallway of the Jedi temple is two Jedi one is the Miralukan Judas Malsestro and is dressed in an odd fashion but not in a normal sense of Jedi robes as he is walking with another Jedi A'Sharad Hett dressed in typical fashion of both worlds with a Tuskan like mask on his face a half-human and half-tuskan who's father was a Jedi until he was murdered by a bounty hunter. A'Sharad Hett is very charismatic on the battle field and off it as well.

Judas and A'Sharad had been good friends in which they were discussion a few things a normal conversation but every Jedi knows being around Judas can have the tendency to get a little weird. Then all of them sudden they get a message for they are summoned to the council chambers for what purpose they did not know. So they head to that very chamber.

In a training room within the Jedi temple Mirialan Jedi Padawan Barris Offee had just finished a training session against some new training droids in which they're left in pieces and another Jedi who is considered anti-social due to various reasons is standing not too far away as he sighed a bit in which he'll have to come up with better training droids.

He is an Aleena Jedi Master named Kazden Perterus who has roughly several arms two are organic and others are mechanical. He has a lightsaber pike and is roughly one of the best mechanical geniuses in the Jedi order only rivaling Anakin Skywalker. Suddenly both Barris and Kazden received messages for they are being summoned to the council chambers. So they leave. In wondering what the Jedi council wanted from them.

About five minutes later Barriss Offee, Kazden Perterus, Judas Malsestro and A'Sharad Hett meet up at the turbo lift that heads upwards to the Jedi council chambers. All of them had an interesting conversation of course Kazden looked a little uncomfortable taking to people except for Judas who always sticks up for his friends including Kazden who rather liked the Miralukan. Finally after leaving the turbo lift all of them entered the council chambers to find J.B there along with Mace Windu and Obi-wan Kenobi who are sitting in their seats as all four Jedi bow in respects to the council members.

"So, what do you need from us masters?" asked Judas. "And Hey J.B you're no master but your cool in my book in fact-"Mace gave him a glare indicating to him to shut up as Judas got a sense of that but he heard chuckles from the other Jedi

"Whatever it is?" said Hett in a mixture of Arabic/Dutch accent. "It must be big and where is Master Yoda."

"But, why am I here I really don't like going out on the field." muttered Kazden, who remembered the previous battle he was in as he lost all his men in that battle "But your need someone of mechanics I am at your service."

"I sense it is." said Barriss. "If master Yoda isn't here it must be serious, if you need a healer I am at your service."

"Yes it is Padawan Offee." nodded Windu who glanced at Judas and said "Knight Malsestro, what can you tell me about Dromund Kaas?"

That name alone brought shivers amongst the four Jedi standing on the council chambers floor everyone has heard stories about that planet would frighten younglings and a few padawans. Judas on the other hand knows all about it from the history files as he is third in command of the order of the silver Jedi, he is one of the best historians in the order as he learned many things from his old master. In hearing the name Dromund Kaas has brought, a slight shiver down his spine as he knows this planet is of the old Sith empire, but why is the council telling them this now? And for what purpose.

"Just about everything." said the Miralukan Jedi. "Why do you ask?"

"Master Yoda was investigating the deletion of several planetary records in the Jedi archives and discovered Dromund Kaas." said Kenobi with a straight face "So you went that very planet to see if it is real or not, as it appears it is and now he sent a distress call for Master Yoda is stranded on the planet."

"WHAT." yelled all four Jedi who keep their emotions in check but is indeed shocking to them.

"Whoa!...that's not cool, ugh Dromund Kaas." said Judas. "That planet reeks with the dark side and there is stuff on that planet would make your skin crawl."

"A rescue mission huh." said the Human/Tuskan Jedi. "Sounds like a challenge, I'm ready for it."

"I will help in anyway I can, if the stories are true we'll need my healing services against the dark side there." said Barriss.

"Well I don't know if my mechanical skills would be any of service." said the Aleena Jedi. "Rescuing master Yoda is important so I'm ready….but I take it there is more."

"A separatist fleet is nearby the system according to the intelligence reports." said Bond. "Windu has already ordered the 327th to be assembled to help and I take it Mr. Malsestro that the dragon corps will be assembled to roar."

Judas laughed "Ha, yup true and I will do that."

"Then it is decided as J.B will be in charge of this mission." said Windu. "His skills can prove useful like the rest of you and may the force be with you as you will all need it."

James Bond nodded and the four Jedi bowed in respects as Judas went to contact clone commander Boxx to summon the Dragon Corps, along with his Padawan who won't be on the mission on the planet but will take part in the space battle. Aayla secura will not be part of the mission but will command the 327th from space as according to intelligence reports the Separatists are near the system. All of them left to get ready.

About an hour later in hyperspace as swirls of color and light can be seen outside the window of the _Absolution_ in which the ship isn't alone in hyperspace in which the ship is being followed by a couple more ships like the _Intrepid_.

In which all of them are nearing the Dromund system. Judas went into long detail about the planet what is known and what is not known by the others in which the conversation got very creepy. But James patted Judas on the shoulder. Finally the ships came out of hyper space near Dromund Kaas behind a moon that looked like the Earth's moon.

"All right here is the plan." said James. "First we'll find a place to land and start our search for Yoda; Mr. Malsestro will provide any information he has on the planet. Anything mechanical like traps should be taken care of Mr. Perterus, Barriss your healing skills will be needed and Mr. Hett I've heard many things about you so your tracking skills would be a plus." He continued to speak "Whatever is down there we take it out or blow it up. If there is no place to land then we'll jump out. While we handle things below General Secura and Commander Galen will take care of things here just in case the Separatist get wise to this"

"Roger, Roger" said Judas with a slight smile as he can sense the dark side even from here "Its best we jump out."

"Ha, you said it Judas." smiled Hett. "It's the only way to get on top of the situation."

Let's go then." said Barriss with a determined look.

"I'm ready let's…..uh kick some butt." said Kazden who chuckled at this a little bit.

After that all five of them get in a gunship that is piloted by a single clone whose serial number 3875 nicknamed Dusk as the lone gunship leaves the _Absolution_ and flies to the planet in which the craft descends into the atmosphere. Moments later all five of them sensed an eerie feeling coming from the planet in which it is the dark side. Even the jungle planets have the look of evil and so after trying to find a place to land up ahead a deserted city can be seen far off in the distance.

"Mr. Malsestro." said Bond. "What is that city over there?" he pointed to it with his index finger and describe the city in detail."

"That's Kaas city the capitol of Dromund Kaas and the signal sounds like it is coming from there." said Judas.

"We better jump out if we don't have a place to land." said Hett. "How about over there, a clearing is leading into the city."

"I certainly hope he is there…ugh I getting creepy feeling about this." said Barriss.

Like wise for me and now all those stories of this planet being real is true." said Kazden.

The gunship flies to that very clearing in the swampy jungle that leads into the city called Kaas and so all five of them jump out in which they land in the clearing and so the gunship takes off leaving them there until being summoned to take them back. All five of them found themselves standing on the soil of the most evil planet in the galaxy.

They stay on their guard in wondering what would jump out of the shadows to attack them, although they believe the planet is real but what lurks elsewhere on the planet. They find a path leading into Kaas city in which everyone has an uneasy feeling and about an hour later all of them enter the outskirts of Kaas city.

James whistled at this in the seer magnitude of the ruins in the city that are still standing and not have been touched by time "Nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live here."

All of them nodded in agreement and set off to rescue Master Yoda, they are heading into the virtual unknown. Meanwhile elsewhere on the planet several robed figures in a temple sensed light side users on the planet including one of them who smiled in which he had captured the grand master of the Jedi order Yoda. The man is watching on the view screen in which four Jedi and one unknown man will enter the city soon. Nearby Yoda is still out cold and is incased in an energy force field.

"Oh, so they have come for you Yoda." said the man. "Your sacrifice will be a pivotal moment for the dark side, but not just yet….let them come it makes no difference. Let the games begin." He nodded to another robed man as the man or leader has something in store for them that is deadly.


	39. Chapter 39

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 39 the City of Darkness**

**The City of Darkness**….Our intrepid heroes trek into the capitol of Dromund Kaas known as Kaas city in search for Master Yoda, what horrors await our heroes in the most evil capitol on the planet.

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Dromund Kaas <strong>

**Kaas City**

**Current time: right now **

James Bond, Judas Malsestro, Barriss Offee, A'Sharad Hett and Kazden Perterus used the metal path to head into the capitol city of Dromund Kaas as all four Jedi had an uneasy feeling of being watched. James kept his cool considering he is somewhere he has never been before as it gave him a creepy feeling as well but he pushed those emotions aside for now.

Once all of them set foot on the capitol city of Dromund Kaas it is quiet a little too quiet like the virtual calm before the storm. The skies are dark that gave off a gothic look hovering above the city and clouds are in the sky as this planets moon can be seen over the horizon.

No lights were on in the city and the only thing that blew is the wind. Judas Malsestro did mention that Kaas city, is the former capitol of the old Sith empire and told them to expect just about anything as there is still sithspawn on this planet left behind by Sith magical ways of the dark side of the force like the planets and threes.

The ruins looked in fact ruined as the cities tall skyscrapers still stand as if they had been untouched by time. Although the city does show signs of battle scars but Judas told them that was decades ago when the brotherhood of darkness dwelled on this planet.

The streets are relatively still as debris and dust have cluttered the landscape. This city is as dead as it seemed like something out of a Bram Stoker novel. The Jedi kept their senses up in case they ran into anything but it was hard considering the dark side of the force reigned supreme here in which anything can go bump in the day or night.

A normal person would have their skin crawl or a shiver down their spine in coming here to the point of fear as this place shows the embodiment of the unknown. The only thing that was heard is the crackling of their feet walking on the metal ground as they headed further into the city.

"Mr. Malsestro." said Bond. "If this place is some sort of dark side nexus, where would the epicenter of the dark side be at?"

"Well, according to the stories." said Judas. "The dark temple, destroy that place and our troops would have an easy time shooting things considering most weaponry will not work here like blaster."

"Hopefully we don't come across any of those legendary Sith spawn." said Hett. "I heard they can be nasty."

"That is why you have me here." said Barriss. "I'll heal any injury as swamps and jungles are ripe with diseases."

"I should have brought some of my own battle droids." said Kazden. "But I understand they wouldn't do much good on a planet like this….with the dark temple and all."

"Relax Kaz." said Judas. "At least you are out of the lab for awhile and man when we get back you need a bath when was the last time you bathed, dude."

"Huh…what now hold on?" said Kazden as he chuckled a bit afterwards "Ha, ok I know your just teasing me."

"Judas you always know how to lighten the mood." chuckled Barriss.

"I think this place would need a little light." said Bond "Any bright ideas."

This brought on a series of chuckles from all four Jedi.

All of a sudden a high pitched shriek is heard in the background and coming from the sky as all of them looked up in which they see a swarm of bug like creatures even bigger than a dragonfly on Earth.

These creatures are known as Maliocs. Mailocs were constantly airborne, lacking legs, and also possessed very large, two-pronged stingers—that could penetrate most armor and personal shields in which they can be very dangerous. The Jedi draw out their blades and ready for battle, James has his dark saber with him along with a few other gadgets we can use including low tech weaponry from his backpack.

Then the swarm came right at them in full speed, in which the Jedi used their skills in the blade to hack and slash right into the bugs in which there are a few close calls considering these bugs have stingers and its sting is very deadly according to what Judas had mentioned about the planet.

James took out a spray can and a match as he quickly lights it up, the effect caused a huge fireball to incinerate any of these Maliocs around him as one by one the Maliocs dropped to the ground like burning flies. The smell was rather fowl but he understands that bugs are bugs in which these bugs have been taken care of.

"Everyone all right." asked the secret agent

A series of head nods formed from the Jedi.

Then they kept on walking into the unknown, those bugs were not hard to take down considering the Jedi know what to do and Bond has a few aces up his sleeve as well considering he still has the tracking device to track master Yoda. As far as he knows the little Jedi master is deeper in the city according to the scanner.

It is still very much quiet except for one point where all of them looked along the side to discover the bones of many alien species that may have come here looking for adventure or fame or fortune. They continued onward in which Bond has a feeling as if they're being watched from the rooftops.

For a moment he saw a figure dash from left to right and the Jedi sensed something is coming as well in which unknown to them at first more figures dashed from one place to another. James barley spotted a pair of glowing yellow eyes and draws out a knife from his pocket in which he threw it quickly in the direction of the glowing yellow.

Moments later a scream is heard and a body falls from a rooftop near them, with a sickening thud the body lands on the ground hard as the body has a knife from Bond lodged right between the eyes of the assailant as this person is dead. The secret agent walked over to get a good look at the person who appears isn't human at all.

"Anybody know this fellow." said Bond who asked the other Jedi.

The fellow in question who isn't human has crimson red skin with no brown ragged hair; other facial features included a pair of tendrils that hung from their cheekbones, and cartilaginous eyebrow–stalks that covered their eyes. They also had simian mouths, small noses and ears, and a slightly receding chin. Its clothing consisted of something savage of the predatory kind, along with a strange form of weaponry.

Judas sensed the dark side coming off this creature as he recognized it as the same one he sensed back on another planet several months back. Where he and the Dragon corps encountered a creature like this, an alien known as an ancient subspecies of Sith known as a Massassi warriors.

The Massassi were the subspecies of the ancient Sith race that was enslaved by the exiled Dark Jedi on Korriban. Massassi were fearsome, loyal, and formidable warriors, and as such comprised the warrior class in the Sith caste system.

They lived solely to serve their Sith masters, but when on their own, dedicated themselves only to whatever life they chose. Massassi were also taller, larger and more hulking humanoids than the species they hailed from, reaching between two and three metres in height and an average weight of ninety-five kilograms.

Massassi were known to have very acute senses compared to the senses in Humans as well— particularly in their hearing. Massassi also had an extremely tough skin; powerful cauterising agents such as cyanogen silicate were needed to provide Massassi with medical assistance. Nothing weaker was capable of corroding their resistant hides.

They, like the few other creatures that inhabited Korriban, derived sustenance directly from the dark side of the Force, in part of a natural symbiotic relationship where Sith—like the Massassi—fed on the dark side, and empowered it in turn. With this in consideration, the entire Sith race, including the Massassi, had such a high rate of Force-sensitivity that they were considered a naturally Force-sensitive species.

Relative to other species, Massassi were quite short lived. The typical Massassi childhood would be defined by ten standard years of life, and a young adult from eleven to thirteen standard years. Massassi adulthood typically began at around fourteen standard years of age. Middle age started after twenty-five standard years of life, and old age after thirty-five years. Any Massassi over the age of fifty standard years were considered to be venerable

"Massassi." growled the Miralukan.

"Massassi really, Judas." said Barriss. "I thought they were extinct."

"Judas didn't you mention encountering them several months back." asked Hett. "If it is indeed, them!"

"Yeah it is one of them and if there is one there will be more." said Judas who readied his blade "They're tough I know that if for sure so be ready we may be ambushed by the Massassi any moment."

"I did not except this." said Kazden. "Guess the stories of the sith spawn are true, well lets get this over with."

"Ok, defensive formation." said Bond. "Mr. Hett you will back-up Barriss along the left, Judas you and Mr. Perterus back-up each along the right. While I take the middle."

Everyone nodded and does just that.

They waited and waited.

Until about a dozen figures are seen except for Judas considering he is a Miralukan as he can sense it and is using his peoples natural ability called force sight to guide him. All of a sudden these figures jump down from either side and by the looks of them they don't look to happy seeing one of their kind killed by a human. They looked incredibly less than happy to even see Jedi on their soil that made them furious about it. Along with that they're brandishing their weapons as they are about to attack. One of them started to speak in a language unfamiliar to James as if this one is the leader of the band of Massassi.

"Yeah well," said Judas. "If you want us then come and get us." The Miralukan had studied the Massassi language.

The leader of these Massassi spoke in two words "vulti, savimi" in which it translated to _attack them_ as he raised his weapon at them.

Then the Massassi charged right at them. One band of them attacked on the right where Judas and Kazden are in which they ignite their blades, another band attacked on where Barriss and Hett are on the left as they ignited their blades in which Hett has two blades one belonging to his dead Jedi father. The rest attacked the middle where Bond is standing, so now the battle begins on the streets of Kaas city.

As the Massassi are about to attack him James Bond takes out a combat shotgun as Judas had told him most energy weapons won't work on a planet like this due to the dark side. But this isn't an energy weapon, but a projectile weapon. He twirled the weapon around with his hand and with a click along with a pump of the lever action he fired right at one of them in the kneecap as one of them screamed in pain and another one tried to get Bond from behind as the Massassi warrior is hit in the face by the projectile blast that killed the alien on the spot.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG **

The secret agent blasted a couple more as they go down but not as easy as it seems to be, so he switched weapons and takes out his gray dark saber blade in which he ignited the weapon on the spot. The Massassi a few of them who had seen Bond ignite his weapon were surprised at they see a rare dark saber in which they don't make them anymore.

But it didn't matter the Massassi were not going to ran and cower in the shadows, no they are going to attack their warrior's pride demanded it. So they were not going to back down and attacked Bond once again. James charged at one of them, corkscrewing in the air by using the Massassi shoulder as momentum and beheading the Massassi as his head rolls on the ground.

Then he kicked another one right at the chest as the Massassi is taken by surprise and is struck down by the gray blade right in the face. Another one wasn't as lucky as the last as the Massassi uses his sword to attack the secret agent in which Bond being an expert sword master fought back against the larger opponent.

He knows better from experience never use strength on strength against someone like that like he has when he was up against the hired muscle Jaws. James used a force push to push the Massassi off the ledge of the street and fell backwards to the water below instead of a splash he heard a slicking sound as James looked down he saw the Massassi had been pierced right through the chest by a spike sticking out of the water as blood dripped down his body.

"Well, I guess that stuck it to him." Quipped the secret agent as he continued to battle these Massassi.

Barriss Offee the Jedi counsular who is in fact like her master in regards to healing but has been trained by her in light saber combat and martial arts is holding her own considering the Massassi are larger opponents. She had already struck down a few of these Massassi as it wasn't as easy as it seems, she regretted killing any life form but these Massassi won't listen to reason considering what Judas had mention the Massassi are very prideful.

She trusted upwards at one of them slicing off his arm and leaped up in the air to kick the Massassi right in the face as the alien, then finally she force threw a piece of debris above the alien as the piece of slab landed hard on top of the Massassi. She also watched A'Sharad Hett's back as well just in case the Massassi had any ideas of doing any sneak attacks from behind him.

A'Sharad Hett the half-human/half-tuskan from Tattooie had already ignited two blades as he is a practitioner of Jar'Kai a Jedi art of light saber fighting. The blade is his own and the other blade is his father to honor his memory. He kicked one of them and systematically sliced the Massassi in two, his movements are poetry in motion and his skills as a martial artist are perfect. But he understands from Judas that the Massassi won't give up easy, after all they are prideful like the Sith and anyone else like Aurra Sing who killed his father.

He kept his emotions in check in which the dark side dwells on this planet and he can sense it, the dark side might temp him but it won't take him alive as long as he keeps on fighting. Hett then does a force leap in the air, bounces off the wall, force throws two of his blades in either direction at the Massassi warriors as his blades are stuck in their chests and force pushed another one right into a window of the ruined building. After that the debris fall on top of the Massassi warrior and so Hett picked up his blades by using the force as he kept on attacking the Massassi and also watched Barriss Offee's back.

Judas Malsestro the Miralukan Jedi knows as in where to hit the Massassi as he had killed a few of them before and of course this isn't an easy battle after all the Massassi are fierce warriors. However he knows nothing is as easy as it seems to be. Judas twirled his blade around and does a behind stab that pierced right in the stomach of the Massassi. He added for good measure in which he strikes down the Massassi with side slash to the neck as the aliens head falls off to the ground. He sensed that several more are charging at him, so Judas unleashed a force power that they did not expect.

Force lighting from a Jedi.

But not, ordinary force lighting

This is black lighting, a rare variant version that his master had taught him to use. From his finger tips force lighting streaked out from his hand and quickly strikes the charging Massassi as they bulked in shock by the seer surprise of the Jedi using force lighting as they thought only Sith can do that. They are immobilized by black lighting as their bodies go numb by the attack as it was hard for them to move.

Then finally Judas uses force speed to charge right at them and does a series of quick slashes as he whisked right past them in a blink of an eye. One by one as Judas stopped the Massassi fall to the ground with thud after thud, it wasn't easy as he heard the stories of Dromund Kaas, there is more to it than all of this.

The Aleena Jedi Master Kazden Perterus who is an expert in mechanical objects and combat, although he hasn't done much of combat as of late, he is holding his own fairly well. It is due to his small stature and his mechanical arms. He has his own version of a light saber called a saber pike as he is a master of that form of weapon.

He maybe small but one should never….never underestimate anyone small at all, even the smallest of life forms can be dangerous. He leaps up in the air at an attacking Massassi and used his mechanical arms to twist the neck of the Massassi with a cracking sound and used his saber pike to strike down another one by slicing into the torso of the other one.

Then Perterus leaped from wall from wall using his mechanical arms and the force like something spider-man does, his amazing agility caught the Massassi by surprise considering they underestimated how small the Aleena Jedi is. He is bouncing around like a regular ninja in an old martial arts movie. Using finesse is the best way to keep your opponent off guard and right now it is working.

The Massassi maybe big, but like the old saying goes the bigger they are the harder they fall. Kazden strikes them down one by one but something else caught his attention nearby him a warehouse nearby with a hole in the wall as he spotted a vehicle inside or in fact several of them in a form of technology but he kept his focus on the battle for now.

All five of them kept on attacking as the body pile started to pile up on the streets. The rest of the Massassi spoke in their language and dashed off they hated to retreat but they have something in store for the four Jedi and the mysterious stranger with the gray dark saber blade, but all of them suspected reinforcements or something else.

Judas knows other wise it's both. All of them shut off them weapons for a moment and take a breather considering this is one tough battle and now they believe Judas is right all along the Massassi are tough warriors.

"Everyone in one piece." asked Judas.

"I'm fine." nodded Barriss.

I'm still hanging in there." said Hett. "Damn Judas you are right about them."

"I'll live." said the Kazden. "I sense there is more to come."

All the Jedi's nodded, including James.

"Hey J.B, I think there is something you should take a look at." said the Aleena Jedi "In the warehouse I spotted some vehicles we might use."

"All right let's take a look." said the secret agent.

Suddenly a loud roar echoes though out the area and then something is making the ground shake as well.

"Judas, Barriss and Hett," said Bond "check out what that bloody noise is Mr. Perterus wants me to take a look at some vehicles. Recon only, to get a threat assessment, contact me by way of the communicator when you find something."

The three Jedi go check out what that noise is.

Kazden Perterus along with James Bond head into the old warehouse.

The three Jedi take a vantage point by one of the rooftops as the roaring noise is louder and louder, they can sense something monstrous approaching. Then two Jedi spotted what the noise is as the creature appeared from an empty street and sniffs in the air as it smells something. Green like drool is salivating from its mouth.

The creature resembled a rancor, except it has a number of spines growing from their backs and a pair of flaps, or tusk-like projections attached to their mouths. They also had massive claws four to a hand, although Judas can sense the creature he could not see it and the two Jedi can see it as they are shocked at what they see. More Massassi are around the creature as well.

"Uh, Judas." said Hett. "I certainly hope you know what that thing is."

"By the sound of it, I would say it's the legendary Terentatek." said Judas.

"Terentatek." said Barriss who looked alarmed "The monstrous Jedi killers from the past, oh poodoo this is a serious problem."

"Agreed." nodded the Miralukan as he used his communications device to get in contact with J.B and Kazden "J.B we have a serious problem here….I." then another noise echoed in the skies as something is flying near where the Terentatek "Uh…scratch that two problems….besides the Massassi."

The two Jedi spotted the creature with a Massassi rider, the creature has two heads that sat atop long, fluid necks. The heads held a pair of yellow slotted eyes. Whilst this was the usually the case, there were some varieties of these beasts that had more than two heads.

At the back was long wicked, whip-like tail that held a hooked stinger. The stinger glistened with a strong and acidic crystallized poison that dripped from the tail. Four powerful legs were tipped with hooked claws that were both tough and sharp. The body of the beast contained muscular torsos that were sheathed in iridescent scales.

"A battle hydra of Yavin 4." said Hett "Thought they only resided on that planet."

"Guess not." said Barriss, "By the force it is coming right at us."

"Ready to attack, don't let up." said Judas as he draws out his blade.

Suddenly a loud blast is heard.

**KABOOM!**

* * *

><p>The creature or battle hydra is struck right between its two heads by a stray shot. The real question is where did the shot come from? The answer is while the three Jedi were busy doing recon Kazden Perturus and James Bond had just entered the place of where the Aleena Jedi had spotted the vehicles.<p>

There is no light inside so James took out a flash light and discovered several vehicle of an unknown design parked inside the warehouse. But they have a look of tanks but more advanced than anything he has ever seen. This find is perfect. The tanks have the look of age and haven't been used in a very long time. It shows a blaster cannons and missile launchers

"Mr. Perturus, do you know what these tanks are?" asked the secret agent

"I think they are Sith enforcers almost like the one Count Dooku had used, but these are older." said the Aleena Jedi.

"Well let's find out if they work or not." said Bond with a smile. "These can be useful against whatever is out there."

"Good idea….I'll hot wire one." said Kazden.

So both of them get right to work in getting the tanks started up and surprisingly after all it's age it still does, so James Bond hopped on one of them to get a feeling of how it rides and Kazden Perturus hopped on the other one as he has a liking for technology considering it is Sith technology for it can be used against them. Then Bond's communicator beeped and heard an the voice of Judas Malsestro

"J_.B we have a serious problem here….I_." then another noise echoed from the communications device "_Uh…scratch that two problems….besides the Massassi."_

You heard the man let's go." James put his foot on the controls and steered the wheel right out of the warehouse as the Aleena Jedi followed right behind him. It wasn't long before they spotted a creature flying in the air and both of them gave sharp looks in which the weapons are fully charged and targeted the creature.

Then both of them fired at the same time that strikes the creature as the creature is hit and is propelled backwards from the air, after that the creature and it's rider slammed into several ruined buildings as tons of debris rained on top of the creature until it is buried along with it's rider. A cloud of smoke rises up wards in the air and the Jedi left their vantage point to find James and Kazden sitting in Sith tanks.

"Anybody up for a little urban warfare." said Kazden.

"Well as they say, tanks for the memories." said Bond.

This left the three Jedi shaking their heads at this at the seer foolishness at this but it does have merit. They still can hear roaring and yelling from the Massassi in their language. All of them know this is going to be tough, as they have a mission to do is to rescue master Yoda from whoever has him in their clutches.


	40. Chapter 40

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 40 Urban Warfare**

* * *

><p><strong>The Planet Dromund Kaas <strong>

**Kaas City**

**Current time: Right now**

* * *

><p>James Bond and the Aleena Jedi Master Kazden Perterus are sitting in the old Sith tanks. In which, the vehicles left behind by any one's guess the old Sith empire. In the days of the old republic, along with that the other Jedi's explain the situation about an ancient sith spawn creature known as a Terentatek a notorious Jedi killer of days gone by.<p>

The warriors known as the Massassi who have many of their numbers within this place called Kaas city. The secret agent nodded in agreement as there is a time for urban warfare and the time is now. James had trained in the art in urban combat, just in case the situation was clear and pleasant danger.

The loud roar from the Terentatek bellowed far off in the background. In which it gave the Jedi slight shivers.

"I don't really know how we are going to pull this off." said Barriss. "A Terentatek is nasty as they come, it will take all of use to kill it if we survive."

"I agree." said Hett. "We can use the Sith tanks, although I don't understand how they can work in this ideal environment considering it's fact that the clones blasters don't work, light sabers and that….uh gun as you call it J.B seem to work."

"Ok, put it this way." said the secret agent. "You Jedi's always mention knowledge and defense correct."

All the Jedi's, nodded at this.

"So." pointed out the secret agent "We are using knowledge as a defense in a way to combat the situation considering we can use their own weapons against them. After all isn't that what a Jedi guardian does when facing a combat situation and it goes the same for a Jedi counsular in regards to healing to combat a certain plague or virus or any other sort of medical condition."

All the Jedi now understand what J.B is talking about as they know he is right about the situation, but all of them have a question in mind to what to do considering this place is an urban setting.

"Here is the plan." said James Bond. "And I know any of you are not into warfare situations but sometimes you have to adapt, so we'll be doing a _OBUA_." He went onto explain what the termenology means

The secret agent fully outlined the plan in detail as the Jedi's nodded and went right to work; they know this won't be easy considering nothing is as easy as it seems to be.

* * *

><p>The Massassi warriors were pretty confident at the moment considering they have Jedi on this planet and one of them they know all to well the one called Judas Malsestro who previously humiliated their brethren on another planet awhile ago. His death would be slow and painless. They were shocked at first that the Jedi had taken out one of their battle hydras by unknown means, however they have the Terentatek who they brought out of hibernation to hunt and kill the Jedi. It's green drool left burnt marks of the city ground as it smelled almost like raw sewage.<p>

The Massassi have been gathering here for awhile at first they thought they were alone besides the sith spawn that remained here on the planet. But no they were wrong as some dark side cult has remained on the planet for a very long time and so the Massassi allied them selves with this cult. Of course the word had been spread that there is a war raging on in the Galaxy by a new Sith who is hiding among the Republic, but they didn't bother to contact this Sith out of respect and fear of this Sith power.

Their brethren along with the Terentatek were searching for the Jedi as it is quiet a little too quiet for their liking. They wanted a great battle, the thrill to kill a Jedi and that mysterious stranger with the gray bladed dark saber. Sudden an explosion is heard to the left as in where their brethren were situation on the ruined rooftops as they were blown to bits as their body parts were splattered all over the place. All the Massassi growled in annoyance and know the Jedi are using cowardly tactics to take them down.

Then a second explosion!

Followed by a third and a forth.

The Massassi were getting really angry now that their brethren were being taken out one by one, however they are still confident because they have the Terentatek as the sith spawn sniffed the air and roared. The drool is pouring out and it's tongue can be seen as well as this creature is hungry for a force sensitive and a Jedi is it's meal. So the Massassi unleashed the Terentatek upon the Jedi as the creature has ways to find the Jedi by its own senses. If it failed they can always wake up another from hibernation on this planet as many sith spawn has remained on Dromund Kass for a very long time.

* * *

><p>The Terentatek walked alone as it left the Massassi come up with their own ideas to combat the Jedi. The only thing it matters at the moment it is hungry, hungry for Jedi. The creature can almost taste a Jedi now as it imaged in its tiny mind killing a Jedi. But since it woke up from a long hibernation as it doesn't know how much time it has passed since it slept the creature didn't care for time. The ground shook as it walked, stalked and hunted for the Jedi. Then the creature sniffed in the air to find the Jedi, suddenly as its left foot was struck by an explosion under it's foot. The creature roared in pain.<p>

It's foot is injured as it can smell the burning flesh on the bottom of it's foot. The injury didn't matter to the creature, it needed to feed, it wanted to feed on one thing. The Jedi and it also smelled another force sensitive with the Jedi something unknown. The creature is intelligent enough to understand it wanted to feed on the force sensitive as well.

The sith spawn continued to walk despite it's injury until finally it heard a sound and turned to see what it was. By the time it looked in the other direction a large vehicle crashed into the creature, the collision caused a powerful explosion that knocked the creature back into several buildings with sickening crashing sounds.

After that the creature laid motionless for a moment as it was knocked out by the explosion as a vehicle full of bombs collided with him. Then the Terentatek woke up and roared in severe pain as the burning sensation can be felt throughout its body. Along with that several of its horns were damaged as well.

It was about to get up, suddenly it blinked as two streaks of colored light came out of no where and pierced the eyes in fact both of them. It felt the hot plasma as its eyes melted away from what the creature guess due to its intelligence limitations light sabers. It couldn't see but it could hear voices as the creature never understood the language.

"Great job Barriss." said the male voice.

"Thanks Judas." said Barriss "J.B's plan is going great so far."

"Let's finish this Sith spawn scum." said the Miralukan Jedi.

Both Jedi's call upon the force to grab their blades as their blades were lodged into the eyes of the Terentatek and with a systematic of moves their hot simmering plasma blades strike down upon the sith spawn by the neck area as in a way to chop off it's head.

It wasn't easy but it had to be done and Judas had mentioned a Terentatek can take much punishment, however it's only weak spot is its neck considering the creature relies on its armored hide and brute strength to kill Jedi. Finally the creature is dead as its head is separated from its body. Blood oozed out from the creature as one last thought had occurred in the creatures mind.

It should have stayed asleep.

* * *

><p>The Massassi warriors didn't know what was happened as the Terentatek was out of their line of sight and moments later an explosion had occurred, they didn't know if the creature was alive or dead. But by judging the silence it would be suspected that the Jedi seemed to kill it some how, considering how impossible it is. They should have brought more out of hibernation, however waking one up takes awhile and a lot of dark side energy to do so.<p>

Other massassi warriors joined up with the others walking on the ground until finally there is a large platoon of them. They know the Jedi can't handle all of them in this many numbers. A whistling noise is heard and spotted a Jedi the Aleena creature waving to them on the main street of the city and mocking them as well with obscene jesters.

The Massassi massed towards the Jedi until finally stopping and surrounding the Jedi Kazden Perterus who stands there as if he wanted them to surround him. Perterus already knows what the plan is as the Massassi looked pretty confidence considering finally, finally they get to kill their first Jedi. However their confidence or over confidence has gotten the best of them as the Aleena Jedi Master used force jump to lead up in the air to one of the rooftop of the ruined building. The Jedi master waved and smiled.

Then wave after wave of missiles and lasers came from behind all of the Massassi warriors, they know full well that weapons won't work on this planet unless it is either a light saber or old Sith empire weapons. All of the Massassi were too slow to react as the missiles and lasers made impact killing one by one including dozens more.

The massassi alone were suffering heavy casualties without lifting a weapon and there wasn't any cover in the main street of Kaas city. The Massassi were getting hammered and slaughtered until finally as the dust settled and the smoke had cleared one remained alive as he is fortunate to be alive.

However his fortune didn't pay off.

A human male had walked from out of the smile and dust; he draws a projectile weapon from his clothing and aimed right at the Massassi warrior. The warrior wanted to die with honor in a glorious battle and so he found a weapon from one of his dead brothers lying on the ground.

So he went to pick it up and turned to face him, however a shot had been fired from him and the projectile shot had hit him right between the eyes. The massassi rolled his eyes back into his eyes, falls forward to the ground as of now he is dead and the human male stands over him James Bond or known as J.B to the Jedi.

"Great job everyone." said the secret agent "By the looks of the tracking device Master Yoda is in that temple off in the distance."

All the Jedi know that Master Yoda needed to be rescued as they can see the dark temple Judas had told them about is off in the distance and can sense the dark side at its strongest there. They will set off shortly to rescue the grand master of the Jedi order from whatever or whoever is holding him captive as they are determined to rescue him with a plan of course.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile within the Dark Temple itself the robed figure is meditating nearby Master Yoda who has a force collar around his neck and chained to a table as the little green alien has woken up from his surroundings, he can sense the dark side all around him but the Grand master didn't fear that as he kept his mind focused on who had captured him. He spotted another robed figure walking toward the meditating robed figure and whispered something into his ear. Then the robed figure who was meditating got up and a frown formed upon his lips.<p>

"I have to hand it to you Yoda." said the robed figure "Your rescuers are more formable than we thought. It won't matter because if they try to come here….they will die all of them."

"Underestimate them you do," said Yoda "Rescue me they will. Want of me, what do you"

The robed figure just laughed "They will fail and don't worry your sacrifice will come soon, a tribute to the dark side or we can have Count Dooku come here and take you away in chains. Your choice, oh so, Grand Master of the Jedi order."

"Neither I choose, I do." said Yoda.

"I know let's ask count Dooku." said the man who takes a disk like object out his pocket and activates it.

Moments later the holographic image of count Dooku appears as he is wearing his typical clothing, he is bearded and is sith light saber is showing. He noticed a human male is standing in his view as he is kind of short dressed in black robes and a black beard as his face is partially shown.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the count.

"Greetings count Dooku or do you prefer to call yourself Lord Tyrannus or maybe Francisco….never mind." He cleared his throat "I am Supreme Prophet of the dark side Kadann and I have a gift to give you."

"Oh!" he raised his bushy eyebrows "What gift is this?"

"Master Yoda." said Kadann as he showed him the captured Jedi master as Dooku looked very surprised and very pleased at this as a sinister grin formed on the face of the Sith Lord.

"Where are you calling from?" asked the count.

"Come to Dromund Kaas to claim your prize, Dooku but you should know that the Jedi and their forces are here so it's best you hurry." said Kadann.

"I shall arrive shortly." said Dooku as his holographic image disappeared.

Kadaan the Supreme Prophet of the dark side walked over to Master Yoda and smiled "Either way you will be sacrificed to the dark side until then I shall leave you to your thoughts." Kadaan went back to mediating in knowing either way Yoda will belong to the dark side dead or alive.

All there was now is silence.


	41. Chapter 41

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 41 Dark Temple Infiltration.**

**Dark temple infiltration….**Commander James Bond enters the dark temple alone to rescue Grand Master Yoda, with the other Jedi keep enemy forces at bay. What horrors await our intrepid hero inside the temple? No one knows for sure.

* * *

><p>The black bearded human male who is in fact the supreme profit of the dark side who goes by the name of Kadaan, a former Jedi is sitting in an Indian style position meditating. Still in the large room of the temple and in a position he can't escape is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order Yoda. He can still sense the dark side all around but as never as strong as the dark side here, in all of his eight-hundred years of living.<p>

Yoda never imaged he would ever be in a place such as this, but now he is here and his curiosity got the best of him, in which it cost him dearly but not his life. He roughly kept silent and waited to be rescued for he did overheard from Kadaan's men that a Jedi rescue team is here.

Kadaan is meditating to the dark side of the force and along with that he can see a possible future he didn't understand. Years ago he met Sidious here on Dromund Kaas or his alter ego of Palpatine in which the Sith Lord wanted more training and power to learn cloud the light side of the force, so the Jedi can't detect his presence even in his disguise as a good man known as Palpatine.

Under the temple is a special type of room, a room that was left behind by the old Sith Empire in which the Sith Emperor himself had created a dark fusion reactor. This technology was created to gather the dark side and use it to have a long lasting dark side nexus like the Jedi temple on Coruscant.

To this very day it still works, as the dark side is strongest in the temple. Kadaan had told Palpatine that only one person had entered the dark fusion reactor and survived in which according to the cathedral records was the Sith Emperor himself.

The others who have tried but failed, Sidious went into the dark fusion reactor core and moments later came out with all his powers intact and more, more power that is as Kadaan had felt it that day himself. Although the side effect was a ghoulish like appearance but that was soon changed as Palpatine under went surgery to change back to which he was and with a Sith Holocron learned how to control the dark side within him.

But this possible future that sees before him is clouded with a few images and the last image he was before breaking out meditation is an exploding planet….and to his shock is this one. Kadaan opened his eyes and gasped for a moment before collecting himself to his wits.

He is still alone in the main room and Yoda is his captive, Kadaan decided to leave Yoda to his fate and if the temple is going to be destroyed with Yoda in it, who is he to argue that. It is virtually a win-win scenario for him in which he smiled with a sinister grin and walked over to Yoda who in turn looked at him.

"I've foreseen the future Jedi," said Kadaan "And guess what you will die. If your foolish Jedi friends try to rescue you, they will all die in here. This place hungers for many things….including death, goodbye Jedi."

Kadaan left with the rest of the prophets of the dark side in which he sent a message to Count Dooku to meet him in the old Sith Empire Cathedral.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the Dark Temple not too far away near an ally way, James Bond, Judas Malsestro, Barriss Offee, Kazden Perterus and A'Sharad Hett stand there taking a break for a moment from battling the Massassi warriors still lurking about and the old Sith tanks are parked nearby as well.<p>

All of them still can feel the dark side in a form of a nexus and the raw power of the dark side is coming from inside the temple. The temple's shadow even has a feel of evil itself and Bond wondered if this temple was always like that. The Dark Temple has a long history as Judas Malsestro who is third in commander of the order of the Silver Jedi and a historian explained in detail all about this place.

The Dark Temple was a structure erected on the Sith Empire's Outer Rim capital world of Dromund Kaas. The Temple predates Kaas City by centuries and was considered forbidden ground by members of the Sith Order, and during the Cold War, only the Sith Emperor was aware of the building's contents.

During the Second Great Galactic War, the Republic launched an assault on Dromuund Kaas, allowing a strike team led by the Hero of Tython to infiltrate the temple. The Knight was able to defeat Emperor Vitiate in single combat, but only his voice was destroyed. The temple throne room collapsed after Vitiate unsuccessfully tried to kill the Knight. Along with many other stories if they're true or not in which it was like telling a ghost story at a camp fire.

"J.B" said Judas "We Jedi will handle things out here, I can sense your skilled with infiltration."

Barriss shuttered and said "I agree I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that, I know master Yoda's life is at stake but the Massassi are still around."

Hett patted his light saber and said "Sometimes we Jedi do too much, if there is trouble Mr. J.B we'll come in and get you once we've taken care of the Massassi."

"You sure this guy can go in alone and in a place full of stuff that will make your skin crawl." said Kaz "But don't worry we got your back J.B, just in case you end up in trouble as the danger in there according to the stories is high."

"All right I will go," said the secret agent "nothing according to my experience is impenetrable as ever place has a flaw, stay in contact with me Mr. Malsestro just in case of historical guidance. The front door is out of the question."

"Good then," said Judas "May the force be with you." Then turned to the other Jedi "Hey guys how about we throw the massassi a going away party."

"Seriously Judas a party like this," said Kaz "And no food, yikes!"

"You never change Judas," chuckled Barriss

"Party crashers are more like it." said Hett, then he noticed J.B is gone "We'll give him the distraction he needs, come on let's get them."

They get on the ancient sith tanks and went to go do battle the massassi warriors.

* * *

><p>Wondering where James Bond is, the secret agent found an old sewer system in a form of a man hole. It is pitch black in the sewer line, but he brought along a gadget to use. Night vision goggles used by black operations officers on black ops missions like this one. Being a master of stealth and infiltration does have its advantages considering he has done this many times before. So this is nothing new to him. The air is fowl that smelled like he was in a garbage dump and there is a small creek of water still running in these ancient sewers, the water itself looked a little black and blue.<p>

The water must have been polluted or corrupted by unknown means. The night vision goggles are very helpful in finding the right path to the dark side temple, a small rat like creature crawled on by in which it is completely hairless and with some spikes on it. James raised a brow and shook his head at that in which he indeed smelled a rat but it isn't aftershave to say the least. After walking for seemed to be about twenty to thirty minutes he came upon a junction line that leads in several directions, along with that a small stair steps leading up to some facility in the background he hears some sort of machinery running.

Odd what could it be?

James used the small stair steps to climb upwards slowly to conceal his movements, he shut off the night vision goggles as a light appeared at the end of the stair way. Once he arrived he is amazed at what he sees. Even Q would be amazed at looking at this large machine like circle object that is hooked with other types of objects and in the center of the circle is some sort of dark energy and according to the scanners he has with him as it is off the scales by a measurable margin. Bond wondered if this is the source of the dark side and he can see large cables running into the grounds and a computer console.

He walked up to the computer console that looked old and ancient but still running at full capacity. The secret agent presses the controls as an old display screen shows files after files of the Sith language that Judas Malsestro the Miralukan Jedi fully understands. Then the last file caught his eye in which the time table of the file is about thirty years ago that is when this facility was last accessed. He pressed a few buttons to access the file and display it in holographic form nearby as two images appeared in holographic blue form that are wearing black robes and un-hooded.

One of them is very familiar in fact he is the target James is gathering intelligence on; he looks younger with more color in his hair. You ask yourself who is it; well Bond knows who he is and has met him. In fact this is a younger chancellor Palpatine with red/yellow eyes and the other man he does not know of. This man has a black beard, jet black hair, red/yellow eyes wearing a black robe. He doesn't know who this man is so he played this holographic recording in full. He pushed the button to play this recording.

* * *

><p>"You sure want to do this Palpatine." Asked the man "No, other sith has survived the process inside the dark fusion reactor, except for the ancient sith emperor."<p>

"Never mind that." rumbled Palpatine "One day I will rule the galaxy in a Galactic Empire as I have foreseen, to do this I need more power, powerful than the Jedi to cloud the light side and bring war to this Galaxy….now open it."

"Heh" said the man "Fair enough and if you survive." He pressed the display consol as the hatch opened to the machine and Palpatine threw off his cloak and walked on in.

"I will survive, Kadaan….the sith will rule the galaxy and finally there will be peace." smiled Palpatine evilly.

Kadaan nodded and pressed a few controls on the console as the process begins, Palpatine is inside and suddenly the raw energy engulfs him fully to the point his dark side powers interacted with the dark nexus powers that is collected inside the dark fusion reactor in which this type of raw power is gathered from the planets dark core.

How this was created even he did not even know nor did he even care, he wanted power and he is confident he will get it. He screams in agony as if his body is on fire, but he refuses to give up. Then a dark flash of light occurred and a loud sound is heard within the machine.

"**THE POWWWEEERRR"**

Then everything stops for a moment as Kadaan uses the controls to open the hatch to the dark fusion reactor and stumbling out is Palpatine on his hands and knees breathing heavily, smoke is rising from his body and crackles of dark side energy is running on his body. A sickening laugh is coming from him as well, his hair is bleached white, and his skin is pale, along with being wrinkly.

His appearance might be a problem that can be solved with plastic surgery and more training in controlling his new found powers. Other than that he feels he is no longer the student but has become the master once he kills his old master.

"How do you feel?" asked Kadaan with an amazed look upon his face "I have an old Sith holocron once owned by the Sith emperor who survived this process, his knowledge will help you."

Palpatine laughed like a maniac and said "Yes, yes knowledge is power and someday as I have foreseen I will be the Chancellor of the Galactic republic….come my friend and I feel….angry and powerful." They both leave the room.

* * *

><p>Bond can only whistle at this. Wordlessly he transferred the recording to another device he acquired from the Jedi. He will have to show this to the Jedi council. James knew now this device will have to go and to be destroyed but how is the real question? Then he used his wrist communicator to contact Judas Malsestro who might have knowledge of a device like this.<p>

"Mr. Malsestro come in." said the secret agent.

"_Go ahead J.B_ "said Judas _"Did you find Yoda yet?"_

"No not yet, but did find an ancient machinery." said Bond "A dark fusion reactor according the old files here."

"_By the force I thought this type of technology was rumored to have been created by the old Sith empire" _said Judas _"dude this is one serious poodoo. Anything else you can tell me."_

James explained about the large cables leading to deep in the ground.

"_Sigh" _said Judas _"According to legend if it is true or not, the core of Dromund Kaas was once comprised by the seed of Abeloth and over time the planet became what it is today." _

"This machine needs to be destroyed." pointed out the secret agent "Is it possible to do that."

"_I'm unsure as in how, so you will have to do this one your own." _Said Judas "_good luck J.B we are busy fighting the Massassi warriors, contact us again when you have Yoda." _

"Copy that," said Bond who ended the transmission.

The secret agent begins to ponder what to do, he could overload it and it would explode right away but that wouldn't have been very smart. It would kill him and Yoda, along with the temple. Planting explosives would be the right choice in key positions and setting a timer to give him along with Yoda a chance to escape.

So that is what he will do and James got started as he takes out of his backpack several timed explosives, he puts them on the large cables, the display console, the reactor itself and a few places on the walls as well. Suddenly the display console is flashing as this caught his attention and as he looked upon the screen a countdown as begun in which it displays thirty minutes let.

The machine itself has not been repaired for a long time, so the reactor is melting down. He has thirty minutes or less he didn't know so that means he has no time to lose and did not want to be caught in another explosion like the one that brought him here in the first place. Basically he is in a hurry and left the room of where this dark fusion reactor is.

Taking another flight of stairs as it leads even upwards and deeper into the temple. At the main temple hallway it looked completely deserted except for skeleton bones lying on the floor and really tacky statues in standing positions holding some sort ax like weapon.

This hallway has a creepy feeling to it as he kept on moving, spider like webs are hanging on the hallway. He stopped for a moment and spotted a speeder nearby, brand new too. Then footsteps are echoing in the background in which someone is coming down the stairs.

Using the shadows as cover James spotted the person, a cloaked female with black hair, pail like skin, an athletic build and medium sized breasts. James stayed perfectly still as she walked past him and so he sneaks up behind her. Then he grabs her and slammed her face first to the wall knocking her completely out cold.

He finally throws the woman out of one of the windows. James treks quietly up the stairs in where the woman had left to. He is on another floor of the temple and so he used the device to track where Yoda is at. Right now the secret agent is getting close as Yoda is at the center of the temple and that means he has to cross this hallway to go one floor up.

The hallway is roughly the same as the last as he kept on walking, but all of the sudden two of the statues came to life and James activated his dark saber as the gray blade illuminated in the darkness of this temple.

One statue winds up and tries to land its ax staff right at him, James rolled out of the way and then the other statue comes at him with a side swing as the secret agent force leaped in the air to move out of the way. Then landing on the staff rod in which he ran upwards and with a forward slash he slicked of the stone head of the statue as it falls to the ground and shatters into pieces.

The other stone statue swings again as James leaps backwards in a summersault like move and drives his blade into the head of the other statue, cutting off the head as it rolls on the floor of the hallway.

A third statue at the end of the hallway came to like, in which James used the light saber like a buzz saw to force throw the dark saber above the third statue as a large stone block slammed on top of the statue, until finally breaking apart. Using the force James recalls his weapon and kept on moving.

If that wasn't weird enough for him a couple of skeletons come to life as they're wielding red light sabers. He didn't know what month it was back at his home dimension but he figured it might be close to Halloween.

These skeletons moved as if they're real and came charging at him. James used this time to mow them down quickly, in which he used force speed and doing several simultaneous slashes at the same time. He stops himself behind them as they fall to pieces.

After he hears moaning sounds and out of the corner appears to mummy like people and they certainly didn't move like mummies, they moved as if the dead have come to life. He didn't know how, although he suspected it has something to do with the dark side at its peak in this place the dead has the tendency to come to life.

Instead of using his dark saber James takes two fire bomb grenades from his backpack and throws them at the Sith mummies. The impact of the fire bomb grenades once they exploded did some serious damage to the Sith mummies as they are burning quickly to the point they fall to pieces but the sheer heat of the flames.

James jogged down the hallway as he is in a hurry before the dark fusion reactor goes into meltdown and explodes. He didn't know how powerful the explosion would be, but to counter act it if it works his own explosives as well. However he did not know if it was enough.

Finally taking the stairs he goes upwards to the center of the dark temple. The place itself looked abandoned except for a table and on the table still in his restraints is Grand Master Yoda, James walked over to see the green Jedi staring back at him. It appears his light saber isn't anywhere around him but James brought a spare for Yoda just in case he lost it. For the grand master of the Jedi order that is rare to say the least.

"Yoda," said James while taking off the green Jedi restraints "You look like you have been having a party and you didn't invite me."

"Indeed," giggled the green Jedi "Thanks for the rescue, you did, go we must. Sensing something I am."

James handed him a Jedi's light saber for Yoda "Well this place will be exploding pretty soon, due to the fact that the dark fusion reactor is melting down."

"Really." said Yoda "Get out of here, we must now. Sense creatures stirring in this place, block us they can." Yoda hopped on Bond's shoulder.

"Right, let's go old boy." said James.

James and Yoda who is on Bond's shoulder are quickly heading down the stairs as they are really in a rush. The grand master closed his eyes for a moment as he can feel a surge in the force as something is bound to happen and soon. James felt it as well, as he kept his focus in which he kept on running down the stars into a hallway and down another stairs into another hallway until finally reaching the main area of where the speeder is as the vehicle is still there. However dozens of creatures are roaming about and looking for him.

Then an earthquake shakes the dark temple in a loud rumble in which it means one thing the whole place is about to blow up. There was basically no time to fight them all as he takes out his Hecker and Koch UP that has a grenade launcher attachment and fired in several directions to take down the creatures and cause a distraction.

After that he hopped on the speeder with Yoda and like any motorcycle as it is, the speeder is having a problem starting up. The rumble and the shaking continued as debris are falling and among other things.

Finally he got it started and drives it out of the temple, but he doesn't know what the blast radius is. Behind him several bangs, booms and kabooms are heard. James used his control device to activate his explosives and at the same time both explosions go off.

The secret agent pours on the speed as the speeder goes even faster. Suddenly it all happened in an instant the whole temple exploded in a massive blast that looked like a nuclear bomb that had gone off. With Yoda in tow the secret agent didn't bother to look back in which he moved forward in the speeder.

The blast radius got bigger and bigger as more buildings were engulfed and destroyed. The gust of wind and heat from the blast made them lose control and propel them forward really forward. Into what even they didn't know?

* * *

><p>Elsewhere at Kaas city the other Jedi were finishing battling the massassi warriors, as all of them felt a surge in the force and then they heard a loud bang off in the distance considering they are at the outskirts of the city. The enormous mushroom cloud can be seen in the sky and in space as it was a very big blast like none they had ever seen.<p>

* * *

><p>At the cathedral, the dark side prophets lead by Kadaan watch in amazement and shock along with awe as if they have never seen something like this before. The cathedral is some distance away in which Kadaan knew one thing; the future is indeed changing as he can only look on.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 42 There goes the neighborhood**

* * *

><p>The explosion had finally stopped as the debris are still falling from the sky in a place like Dromund Kaas that roughly that has nothing remotely close in being the light side. This planet if it could feel the light by the explosions for this planet had not felt an explosion of that magnitude in a long time. Where once stood the dark temple nothing was standing, no trees, no debris, no buildings nearby.<p>

Absolutely nothing considering the explosive charges that James Bond had set along with the melt down of the dark fusion reactor. It was roughly a very explosive situation and what was left is nothing more than a large crater that seemed bottomless.

A hand reached out from the debris and climbing out is James Bond, his clothes are slightly torn and shook his hair for any dirt on his head, and he checked himself out as he is perfectly fine considering the outcome that had happened only moments ago.

Nearby the speeder is destroyed and along with that a small debris pile began to move and if by means of the force were thrown in another direction. Yoda has appeared as well in which he is all right despite a few bruises, he is also a little dirty but alive.

Yoda got a sense they made it out alive and also sensed this isn't over yet. The dark side still remains on this planet, however the dark side seemed to be extremely weaken as Yoda closed his eyes for a moment as the dark temple is gone by a considerable margin.

Yoda leaped over several debris piles until finally meeting up with James Bond who is looking off in the distance at where the temple once stood. He even whistled at sheer amount of destruction in which once again hell seemed to be too crowded. At least now he will live another day for many things.

"Some explosion." said Yoda "It was, the dark side weakened, extremely it is. Unknown effect it would have on the planet, it can. Feeling ok you are James."

"Yeah I'm fine." said the secret agent "There is an old saying on my planet about this."

"What, be it can." asked Yoda.

"There goes the neighborhood." said James.

"Indeed," chuckled Yoda "I sense you found something, you did."

"I did in fact—"James is interrupted by vehicles approaching "I will tell you later, here they come."

Arriving in a couple of commandeered Sith Tanks that were stored in a warehouse on Dromund Kaas Judas Malsestro, Barriss Offee, Kazden Perterus and A'Sharad Hett came to a stop near James Bond and Yoda in which they leaped out of their respective vehicles and rushed towards them until finally coming to a stop.

All four of them bowed in respects to the Grand Master. Although Judas can't see the sheer destruction due to his species being blind and seeing through the force he got a sense that the dark side on this planet is weakening and damaged. All because of the dark fusion reactor melting down

The other Jedi who can see were shocked in the whole area was blasted to bits considering they were fighting massassi warriors over at the outskirts of Kaas city. They were defeated and killed, but not before witnessing the explosion and the change in the force.

The swamps and jungles of Dromund Kaas were also stirring as the sith spawn the non intelligent ones have a sense of something was wrong. The Massassi the ones who are guarding the old Sith empire's cathedral were for a brief moment are fearful and shocked at what transpired.

"Whoa!" said Judas. "What you guys are telling me is way cool and yikes you sure know how to blow stuff up J.B."

"Debris is still falling from the sky." said Kaz "At least Master Yoda is safe."

"Are any of you injured and in need of healing?" Asked Barriss.

Both Yoda and James Bond shook their heads indication to the Padawan for the answer is no.

"So what's next we rescued Master Yoda and destroyed the dark temple." said Hett.

The grand master of the Jedi order Master Yoda of a mysterious species, shut his eyes in which he is seeking answers through the force while the others are talking, then he taps the ground with his stick and opened them for a moment.

"I sense," said Yoda "More to come there is, the battle over it is not."

* * *

><p>Then the answer came to them as all six of them look at the skies as a vehicle flies overhead. A familiar shuttle a Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop was a solar sailer designed by the Huppla Pasa Tisc Shipwrights Collective of Geonosis, using Gree technology for the solar sail, though not all of the vessels possessed sails. The seed-shaped vessel bore a resemblance to the smaller Geonosian star fighter, though the sloop had room inside for two pilots, a bunk, and cargo space.<p>

Though unarmed, the solar sloop featured eighty-four miniature tractor beam projectors fitted to the forward prongs, which acted both as steering aids and emergency grapple weapons.

Sitting inside is Count Dooku as the Sith lord is flying high overhead of them and flew by the once dark temple that all that remains is a large bottomless crater and then flies even further as he is heading to the old Sith empire cathedral that is the central hub of the old Sith empire. In which that place is towering off the distance but still visible by the naked eye.

The old man is irritated once he flew by the Jedi and spotted master Yoda alive, along with the other Jedi and a mysterious person called J.B in which for some reason looked almost familiar. An instant made his blood boil as he didn't know why and had the urge to rub his chest, but he ignored it for now up ahead is the ancient Cathedral of the old Sith Empire.

He did spot what was left of the dark temple as nothing was left, he will report this to his master soon and even he will not be happy about this. Not one bit at all. He finally landed in the front courtyard of the ancient cathedral known as the Imperial Cathedral.

The Imperial cathedral itself is a place and a monument of times go by in the old Sith Empire, it has a dark and gothic appearance to it as some places are shaded in red and the stone structure is as black as the people who used to dwell here like the Sith Emperor and his dark council. The lights are still on the place as the place looks lonely in the night. Dooku stepped out of craft as he is greeted by one of the prophets of the dark side and is lead inside to the cathedral.

The sith lord can feel how strong the dark side in this place after all these centuries in which history housed much darkness and hatred. After being lead to the winding halls of the cathedral he is finally lead into to a room that resembled a council chambers but not like the Jedi council chambers. No, this was the meeting place of the dark council, Dooku turned to see Kadaan the leader of the Prophets of the dark side walk towards him. He bowed in respects to Dooku.

"The Jedi are still alive, along with Yoda." said Dooku. "May I ask why?"

"I had a vision of the future I foresee," said Kadaan. "Our forces became to overconfident in thinking they could handle them."

"Indeed," said Dooku "Your forces are weakened at best, not many massassi left and I might add some of your Sith spawn are dead. Lord Sidious will be displeased with you. So I brought my own droid forces as I spotted the dark temple destroyed so basically they can use their blasters here."

"As I have foreseen," said Kadaan "Perhaps you need a general to lead them into battle."

"Oh," said Dooku who bushy eyebrows raised a bit "How so!"

"We dark side prophets known many secrets and abilities," pointed out Kadaan "With the power we have we can bring one Sith lord here from the past or the future."

"Interesting," said Dooku who smirked sinisterly at that thought "How will you be able to do this?"

"Just follow me." smiled Kadaan.

Both the Sith Lord and the dark side prophet leader leave the old dark council chambers as they walk down the hallway of the Imperial cathedral. The place still looked great after thousands of years of being abandoned; echoing in the background chanting and this chanting is getting louder and louder as they reach a room with two large double doors.

The two massassi warriors saluted the both of them and opened the doors for them. Finally Kadaan and Dooku walk inside the room as the doors shut behind them in which an indication they did not want to be disturbed.

The room is shiny and clean, with about four prophets in each corner of the room and are chanting over and over in the Sith language. Candles are lit but not in the color of red and yellow, but black flames are rising upwards. In the middle of the room there is nothing but some kind of pentagram like circle as these black flames are not burning the pentagram. Even Dooku is impressed at the sheer power within this room as if the dark side is mainly used for some rituals.

"Now it is time." said Kadaan

The chanting grew louder and faster as the whole room shook, the black flames are acting as if they are alive and even the burning pentagram is acting strange. Then all of a sudden a figure appears slowly as if this figure is from the past or the future. It doesn't matter to Dooku he will have his general to lead the assault to kill the Jedi and that mysterious fool J.B.

In which he frowned for a moment in wondering what is his real name? Even he did not know and right now he did not care. The figure finally came into existence in which the black flames finally died down. Although the figure did let out a chilling scream that echoed in the room.

"**AAARRRAHHRRAAA"**

"It is done." said Kadaan

As the screaming stopped Dooku, along with Kadaan and the dark side prophets see the figure in a form of a woman but sensed a very strong woman of the dark side that could equal Dooku or Sidious himself. She is a species known as a Twi'lek and a lethian, her skin is bright red and she has Sith tattoos all over her body. She has metal gauntlets, bra and a skin tight leather pants. On her left his is a Sith light saber, kneeling from the floor she slowly rises and opens her eyes. She growled in anger but sensed the dark side all around her.

"Who are you?" asked the red Twi'lek "And how did I get here."

"Oh welcome Sith Lord." said Kadaan "I am supreme prophet of dark side Kadaan and this is Darth Tyrannus." He indicated to Dooku on his left "You are here by the power of the dark side my dear."

"Most impressive Kadaan." said Dooku "She shall serve me well, in killing the Jedi here."

"Serve you." Laughed the Twi'lek "You're the fool who serves Palpatine, I serve no one who follows that idiotic rule of two. On the other hand killing the Jedi is sporting so I will help you for now."

"Good, see to it you do." frowned Dooku "My droid army will be here shortly."

"Pathetic droids." spat the Lethian twi'lek "Imperial storm troopers would be better, although I get a sense that the Empire is not the empire yet. So your droids will do for now."

"Indeed," said Dooku "Shall, we get started."

The Lethian Twi'lek sith Lord, the Human Sith Lord and the Dark side prophet leader walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile very far away James Bond, Yoda, Judas Malsestro, Barriss Offee, Kazden Perterus and A'Sharad Hett are standing there for a moment in which the Jedi have a sense something is wrong. Yoda shut his eyes for a moment still looking for answers but found none so far but he sensed something, something from a different time and very evil from the future. It's only been 10 minutes and debris are still falling from the explosion that transpired. Judas's wrist communicator beeped as a male voice is heard on the other line.<p>

"_General Malsestro_." said Boxx the clone commander of the dragon corps "_The sepps have dropped out of hyperspace behind the planet and according to scanners they've sent down their own forces_."

"Copy that." Said Judas "Have the wild eights deployed at once just in case the sepps get any ideas of attacking you and have the ground forces pack their gear it's going to be a long one. Just to let you know the dark temple has been destroyed and Master Yoda has been rescued, Commander Galen is in charge of the space forces of the dragon corps."

"_Sir, yes sir_." said Boxx as he ended the transmission.

"Aayla come in." said the secret agent.

"_Go ahead J.B_" said Aayla

"Send your own forces of the 327th as well." said James "We'll need them."

"Oh and have my droid send my star fighter." said Hett "I will help out with the space battle."

"_Consider it done_." Said Aayla "_And I am on my way down, great work_." The transmission has ended.

"Prepare ourselves me must," said Yoda "Out wit them we can, the battle come it will, survival we can hope."

Behind them a loud thud noise is heard as something metallic had fallen from the sky and landed close by. Dust and debris rise upwards in the air for a moment until finally disappearing. The Jedi including James Bond walked over to see what is was that had fallen from the sky. What they see although Judas sensed something had fallen from out of no where. It is a figure but not human but a droid but not a battle droid as the color is red and its head is shaped almost like a square.

It looked old very old, Yoda rubbed his chin in wondering what this droid is as even he has never seen it before. Kazden Perterus whistled at the make and craftsmanship of this droid in which the droid is laying on its back so the Aleena Jedi master rolled it on its side. He has a feeling it is still functional, the droid is stirring and finally rises to its feet. If the droid has a face it would have a confused look to it and also scanned its surroundings considering it did not know where it was a first.

"Statement" said the droid "Clarify location, you pathetic meat bags."

"Wow!" said Kaz "I recognize your make from the history books as they don't make droids like you any more."

"Observation." said the droid "Jedi I do not know, do you know anything about my master, you meat bags?"

"That's mortals said James "meat bags would fall short on this case and I don't know your master."

"Annoyance." said the droid "meat bags are meat bags and I calculate the damage to the area at one-hundred percent."

"Great guess that is," said Yoda "A place of evil, on you are. Dromund Kaas this is. Your master, we do not know."

The droid looked on all of them as it can tell they are telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile both armies of the Republic and the Separatists prepare for battle as their forces get into position to begin a deadly situation upon the planet above and below.<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 43 Interesting discoveries **

**Interesting discoveries…..**A mysterious Twi'lek Sith Lord has been brought to Dromund Kaas from some distant future, who is she? And what her intentions are? **Meanwhile**…The Jedi encountered a mystery of their own as if dropping out of the sky a droid but not an ordinary droid who or what is this droid? And what its intentions are? Will these mysteries be solved in time for the battle that is yet to come stay tuned!

* * *

><p>The red Lethan Twi'lek with the Sith tattoos all over her body walked out of the Imperial Cathedral with Count Dooku and The grand prophet of the dark side Kadaan. She could feel the dark side all around her as she is told she is on the legendary planet of Dromund Kaas.<p>

Her master told stories of this legendary planet and now by some use of dark side magic she is here on that very planet. She knows of Count Dooku's fate in which she regarded the former Jedi abomination nothing more than a blinded fool who serves a fool. They continue to use the rule of two in which it sickened her.

The real question is what is her name?

She is known as Darth Talon and was born on Ryloth, her name her real name is only known to her. She trained to be a Sith as long as she could remember another Twi'lek named Darth Ruyn until that faithful day her life changed forever as her old master was slain and she served a new master, the one sith named

Darth Krayt in which she along with her master had conquered the Galactic Alliance and brought the Galaxy to it's knees along with that slaying many Jedi. She thought the Sith rule was going to be forever, however one person she trained was the down fall of her master. A descendent, of the Skywalker blood line

Cade Skywalker

Oh how that name sickened her, but she didn't blame anyone except for Cade as he was the one who killed her master and almost killed her a few times. After the Jedi regained the Galactic Alliance and turned it into the Galactic Federation Triumvirate, it was ordered by the new dark lord of the Sith Darth Nihl. Who she has respect for as she was often paired with the Sith that all Sith are now to do what Sidious to do destroy the Galactic Alliance from the inside out.

A perfect plan in which she liked and so she went to hiding on her home planet of Ryloth. Oh how she hated her home planet or her real name, while wandering her home planet she heard stories of a name of a legendary Twi'lek Jedi Aayla Secura.

She imagined her skills to test against Secura in which she will be a legendary Twi'lek and now she wished seemed to come true in form of dark side magic. She can sense turmoil in the galaxy along with death, the clone wars. Darth Talon had real all about the Clone wars from the holographic files.

The name of Anakin Skywalker sickened her as Sidious is a fool to keep him alive or even wanting him as an apprentice in which in future time will be known as Darth Vader. She will kill him too and his wife Padme that alone will end of the line of Skywalker forever. That alone brought a sinister smile.

She noticed the droid drop ships coming towards this position and finally landing on the Cathedral grounds, out came mostly battle droids B1's, super Battle droids, commando droids, along with crabs, spiders and tanks. Also a battalions of Massassi warriors who have always served the Sith faithfully have joined up, she found battle droids to be completely useless as she preferred Imperial storm troopers. However these will serve her purpose for now and then she turned back to look at both the Count and the Prophet.

"To answer your question Count." said Talon "I am Darth Talon, dark lady of the Sith and your superior."

"Ha," snorted Dooku "I serve the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy Darth Sidious and I am your superior."

"Don't be too sure." sneered the Twi'lek Sith "I was born a Sith, while you were nothing but a Jedi fool."

"Ahem." cleared the throat of Kadaan "Perhaps we should work together for one common goal….kill the Jedi and their allies. I foresee future and they will come here."

Dooku and Talon look at each other like a staring contest.

"Very well." said Talon "I agree."

"So do I." nodded the Count "It would be prudent to get started. Know this Talon you will be brought forth to Sidious and kneel before your master."

"That day will never come." smiled Talon

Then they all watch as the troops march into the unknown.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile else where the assortment of Jedi and James Bond look at the droid who talked in a strange way who had fallen from the sky after a powerful explosion had destroyed the dark side temple and most of the area around it. They wondered who is this droid and what does it want. It resembled an assassin droid however the make and design is completely different, along with that it had used the term meat bag is a very rude set of statements. As in whom this droid is.<p>

"Ok metal bag." said Judas "Who are you?"

"Statement." said the droid "I am HK-47 and was constructed by my master."

If Judas had eyes they would be bugged out right now. The Miralukan being a historian for the order of the Silver Jedi who knows much of history has read up on past by converting the language into his own native peoples language. Then Judas turned to the others to explain a long history about HK-47 and who he belonged to a Jedi turned Sith, then turned Jedi Revan or known as the Revanchrist in which he fought in the Mandalorian wars over three thousand years ago and then became a Sith Lord with his apprentice Malak who became Darth Malak in which that began and ended the Star Forge crisis.

However where Revan went is only known to the Silver Order and not the regular Jedi Order, also HK-47 served the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik during the time when the Jedi had fallen and that gave rise to the Sith Triumvirate consisting of Sith Lords Nihilus, Sion, and Traya who in fact were killed before the Malachor V incident after that the Exile continued her training on Dantooie until she went to go looking for Reven.

"Know this," said Yoda "The Jedi order does, sense I do more to it you are telling."

"Yeah you do, but here is what you don't know." said the Miralukan Jedi

Judas further explained that Meetra Surik traveled to the world of Nathema a dead world that used to be owned by the Sith empire (He sensed that everyone is listening with interest) in which she found the Ebon Hawk with Revan, to their discovery the Sith Empire had survived the Great Hyperspace war and under the rule of a powerful Sith Emperor Lord Vitiate in which he was searching for Dromund Kaas and found it.

Judas went on and on to explain right up to the point that the Miralukan Jedi frowned a bit that Meetra Surik had failed to kill the Sith Emperor and was killed herself, while Revan remained trapped for about 300 years. (This even surprised Yoda)

All of wondered how did he know this, they know Judas is good in history but not this good. Unknown to them Judas kept a secret from how he knows in fact he had learned this from one of the oldest members of the Silver Order and a master historian himself Scourge the half-cyborg half-Sith species, who this very day still survives.

Only Master Deez and Master Ruun'vick known about this as well as it would be hard to explain to the Jedi order that a sith species is working for them. Even James Bond found Judas to be very interesting when it comes to story telling.

"Mr. Malsestro." said Bond "you mention Meetra Surik a few times with a slight grin."

"Oh yeah I did." Chuckled Judas "Well the most powerful Miralukan of her time Visa Marr though Meetra was a man." He shrugged his shoulders "Just because we see a higher plan of the force doesn't mean we can see how you see and well she did had kind of a male accent or so I heard."

"Uh, Judas can you tell us more and why does this help our situation now with the droid." said the Aleena Jedi.

Judas explained after the 300 year imprisonment of Revan he escaped and finally killed the Sith emperor however during the final battle however Revan disappeared without a trace. In which he either became one with the force or simply teleported himself by accident.

However Revan's fate is unknown to this very day. On the other hand the Shan family is well known right up to this day however they are just a distant memory. As for Visa Marr she went on to rebuild Katarr and lived to the ripe old age of ninety-five in which a statue of her still sits upon the capitol of Katarr.

"Interruption," said HK-47 "Meat bags, I will explain why am I here."

So the droid known as HK-47 went on the explain that Darth Malgus had captured him right after the droid foundry raid and had brought him back to Dromund Kaas for reprogramming however before Hk-47 could be reprogrammed the droid created a duplicate of himself without them knowing that it wasn't really him. Then he found a warehouse full of junk and placed himself in a droid stasis lock hidden from anyone until today. It told them that the explosion caused his programming to get out of a droid stasis lock and landed here.

Yoda giggled "Nice landing isn't it." said the Jedi master as he frowned for a moment "Dooku I sense he is here, along with something sinister and more powerful than Dooku."

The others just nodded at this.

"Yo, HK." said Judas "You ready to help us out in the name of your master to scrap some clankers."

"Statement." said the droid "Do not call me Yo, meat bag, to scrap more inferior droids I will help you. In my masters name we will defeat them."

Then the sounds of numerous of gun ships descend out from the skies of Dromund Kaas carrying many clone troopers of the 606th dragon Corps and the 327th Star corps along with Jedi Knight Aayla Secura even she could sense the dark side on this very planet. The clones themselves have been briefed on the planet itself as it has a really evil look to it.

They noticed the large crater not too far away that once stood the dark side temple that had recently exploded only moments ago. Commanders Boxx, Bly along with Captain Nail that are followed by numerous of clones are ready for battle as tanks came along as well including walkers and some other equipment. Off in the far distance the droid army is coming as well.

"All right boys," said Judas "Let them hear out roar as we bring on the fire."

The clones cheered in approval.

"Go we must," said Yoda "May the force be with us all."

Then it is time.

Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro still chuckled at the thought of Visa Marr mistakenly thought that Meetra Surik was a man, he muttered to himself as the Republic forces are getting ready for battle "It would have been easy if Visa Marr had just checked just in case Master Surik had any….you know-"a voice out of no where interrupted him.

"Oh shut up." said the voice

"Please get going" said another voice

Seems." He whispered to himself "Even the dead can't even take a joke." Then he chucked a little bit at this.

Judas sensed around him that no one was around but he did have a sense of something ancient, but now his primary focus is on the battle itself. Not too far away to force ghosts are watching from a rooftop as they are two females. One of them is Visa Marr in her traditional Miralukan Jedi robes and Meetra Surik in her Jedi robes as they look like their younger selves.

"How can that man even be a miralukan is beyond even I can understand." said Surik.

"It is one of the mysteries of the force." said Marr. "Like him for instance."

"Yes I sense it as well, the outsider from another dimension." said Surik "A change is coming."

"Indeed, May the force be with him." said Marr

James Bond had turned around and spotted for a moment the two force ghost talking to each other before they disappeared, he winked at them as both force ghosts nodded.

And so it begins.


	44. Chapter 44

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter:44 The War comes to Dromund Kaas **

* * *

><p>Once again after a long period of time a battle is taking place on the planet Dromund Kaas, it wouldn't be the first time this planet has experience battle or in fact been in part of a war. Compared to wars on the Planet Earth, the Galaxy itself has seen its share of wars over and over. More like an epic struggle between the light side of the force and the dark side of the force.<p>

Many have died, but many have lived on to tell about it. The clone wars are a war yes, but the past has bloodyer and nastier wars than this. To coin an Earth phrase (those who repeat history are doomed to repeat It.) as war never changes.

The war for Chancillor Palatine, also known as Darth Sidious to a select few like Dooku and a few others who knew of his existence. In which this is a perfect opportunity to wipe out the Jedi and stage a new order like the old Sith Empire and all he has now is the clone army, the pawns that will establish his new order and his future apprentice.

For the Sith, the war is good in their image to wipe out their enemies. Even Darth Talon a Sith of the future knew of their fates, but it amused her that she'll fight and will eventally kill Sidious to become the real dark lord of the Sith. She knew her master was once a Jedi in this time so basically she have to turn him to the dark side or future she knew that would never happen.

Dromund Kaas has felt its share of death and destruction in the past and now once again it has felt it. Many massassi warriors have died upon the hands of a couple of Jedi and James Bond. Sith spawn that have roamed the planet for many decades also lay dead by their hands.

However the planet has many more at its disposal. Darkness reigns supreme upon this planet, in which unknown to anyone that will soon change that will decide the fate of this planet if it lives or dies. Everyone knows the realities of war on some form of scale as the Jedi had to adapt from being peacekeepers to war generals.

As for James Bond himself he experience war first hand in world war two and after world war two ended, he was heavily involved in the cold war. More like an arms race just in case World War Three broke out, however due to stopping several threats James Bond had prevented that many times.

As time rolled on the secret agent had taken Mycroft Holmes elixir to decrease his age and undergone several plastic surgeries to change his appearance due to the fact in 1973 he was getting older. In which soon he was no longer needed, he proved them wrong. James has seen realities of war but not on a scale such as this.

Any normal person would see this would wet their pants.

This war is between man and machine.

Dubbed the clone wars

The battle had just started as the Jedi leading the charge as James joined along side to help out. This force consisted of the 606th also known as the Dragon Corps by their Jedi General Judas Malsestro and the 327th Star corps lead by Jedi Knight Aayla Secura.

Both very respected along with feared in the clone wars. On the other side is the droid army consisting of many droids programmed for battle, nameless but disposable machines used primarily by the separatists. Their programmed for one thing and one thing alone for battle but not as nearly as good as the clones, the clones spent a decade preparing for war.

A full scale battle erupted as gunfire is exchanged, cries are heard and circuits exploded, being on the front lines of any conflict either in space or on the planet's surface is never easy for anyone. The Jedi have always known that nothing is as easy as it seems to be, even James Bond has known as this as well as nothing is always a walk in the park.

The echoes of bombs have been dropped and exploded in which the ground have shaken a bit, leaving craters behind. The city itself of Kaas city had been damaged from the dark side temple exploding due to the dark fusion reactor melting down.

The Jedi lead by Grand Master Yoda is carving their way through droids in which all of them are skill full with the blade, even James Bond who drawn out his grey bladed dark saber has shown skill in slicing droids.

The secret agent didn't hesitate for a second as he used the force to leap upwards in the air and does a flip in which he stands on top of a droid super tank. Then he knocked on the door of the super tank as a droid popped his head out to see and was thrown out. James took out the other droids inside and piloted the tank.

James Bond used his technical know how of Separatist technology used the super tank to fire its weapons as several approaching commando droids as these commando droids are ruthless and more tougher than supers or B1's.

The super tank he used had blasted away the commando droids that were about to attack some unlucky clone squad. So far this battle has been one sided as no one gave an inch considering how large this city is.

If HK-47 had emotions he would be happy in destroying inferior battle droids that to his discovery were not very intelligent or efficient when it came to battle. Many battle droids sounded a little confused in fighting a droid that was not their own. However their programmed to attack and nothing more, so basically it didn't matter to the droids as long as they are used.

All of knew this battle will be a long one.


	45. Chapter 45

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 45 On and Above**

**On and Above**…..The battle continues as the Republic forces and the Separatists forces battle on Dromund Kaas. **Meanwhile**…..the space battle continues as well as Jedi Master A'shard Hett and Padawan J'alla Galen are confronting the forces of the Seperatists in space above the planet.

* * *

><p>The barrage of gun fire is more heavy at it is droids were shot to pieces, clones were killed. Buildings were damaged in which Kaas city had a lot of ruined buildings anyway. The area itself is a virtual battle field as in every other battle field in the clone wars once it got started. Many wars in the past have been far worse than this.<p>

Grand Master Yoda never stays still; a few people have seen him in battle besides taking command of course. Other than that Yoda has trained many Jedi in the past. The Grand Master uses his jumping ability, along with the force to bounce off one droid after another by slicing these battle droids in half. Super Battle droid shot its cannon at Yoda but the grand master used the for

ce to deflect that cannon shot as it was sent back at the super battle droid along with destroying several other supers as well. With speeds that no one can predict Yoda leaps upon a droid tank and slices the cannon in half. He knows nothing is ever easy as it seems to be.

James Bond kept his guard up as he abandoned the droid super tank as it was rendered useless, several commando droids were on the attack and joining the secret agent is Judas Malsestro the Miralukan Jedi Knight. So they went in opposite directions to attack these commando droids that are tougher than normal droids besides Magnguards of course. One commando leaped up in the air and used its sword to do a forward slash upon Bond while the other started to fire at him with its blaster weapon.

James used the dark saber blade to deflect the shots as they bounced off his blade and strikes the droid, then he used a force push to push back the other commando droid in which the droid slammed into a wall and was crushed by debris.

The other commando droid kept on firing as James kept on deflecting shots with the blade, until finally using force speed to hack the droid with two slashes as it came apart easily. He wasn't done yet as two droidikas attack him as well in which the droids fired dozens of shots however those droids didn't last long as a couple of clones from the dragon corps used droid poppers to disable the droids before heading off to help their comrades in arms.

The Miralukan Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro in which his species is blind and cannot see how people see as they have a sense something is there. Judas knows the droids are attacking him as he used his other senses to help him, using his blade he channeled the force to use thunder saber as his light saber.

The blade itself radiated with electrical energy as several commando droids had begun their attack as they wielded their metal blades. So Judas basically holds his light saber with two hands and shoots out the electrical energy as it hit the commando droids for they shattered to pieces by the sheer amount of electricity.

Even he wasn't done yet, Judas then used his miralukati martial arts moves to take on a couple of attacking massassi warriors who decided to take advantage of Judas being a miralukan. The Jedi knight just grinned under his Miralukan mask as he quickly subdued them.

Then Judas joined Rampart Company of the Dragon corps to help out as they have the high ground but one should never think they have the high ground as his advantage even overconfidence can be persons down fall. The Dragon corps known as the 606th have fought beside their general on many battles.

That is why they respect their general a lot, not because he is a Miralukan it is because their general respects them and cares for them like any compassionate Jedi would do. Judas Malsestro can be a little eccentric at times, but they've learned to live with it at times.

He can be serious when he wants to and so can they. Right now this is a serious situation so they remained focused. All the clones looked alike and sounded alike but in personality wise they are not alike. The clone commander Boxx and his Captain Nail who have different personalities as Boxx has a more stern but level-headed personally as Nail is more calm and tough as a Nail in which in how he got his nickname.

The clones of the 327th star corps fight side by side with their general Aayla Secura who they have deep respect for as the Twi'lek female used her light saber to deflect shot after shot. The attractive female used her skills at her disposal to slice up the droids one by one.

She has been in battles before on the ground but not as fierce as this and on the legendary Dromund Kaas the once capitol of the old Sith Empire she can still feel the dark side all around her but she ignored the dark side. It may tempt her but in the end the dark side will never wind. She kept on slicing the droids up one by one as explosions and cries of war can be heard in the background.

Her graceful movements made her very flex able in battle as there have been many Twi'lek female Jedi in the past, she sliced her way through several battle droids, she force pushed a couple of droidiaks into a spider droid and a clone used a heavy cannon to blast them all to bits.

Running along side her is her friend and Padawan Barriss Offee who her master is Luminara. She is not a Jedi Guardian but a Jedi consular in manner of healing. Barriss knew that casualties on this battle will mount up as she can see it doing so, being a healer like her master is never easy but she learned to do what she can to not disappoint her master. She is just as nimble as her master as she hack and slashed her way through several battle droids,

On the other hand one Jedi in particular the Aleena Jedi Master Kazden Perterus was not comfortable on the battle field, he is a more anti-social Jedi who preferred to be alone but Judas manages to visit him from time to time. He could only guess that he is acting as a friend to watch out for him.

He rather liked Judas but that Jedi is known to be weird and eccentric at times. Right now his focus is on the battle, he is skilled with a form of light saber known as the saber cane. Also he has besides his normal hands he has mechanical arms. He used his abilities to slice and dice the droids up as it amused him a little bit that the droids are not even alive.

Even being small has its advantages as all his species is kind of small but as Master Yoda put it best size matters not. The Aleena Jedi bounced around and clung to the walls as if he is spider-man, then he attacked the commando droids a few of them that tried to attack him. Kazden is holding his own on his end as several clones helped him out as well. He is confident but not overconfident as battles can be unpredictable.

He did wonder how Judas's padawan and A'shard Hett are doing in space as even space battles can be unpreditable at times. One would just have to look above. An explosion echoed off in the distance more like in the moutains of Dromund Kaas, all Kazden could see as smoke rising upwards in the air from those very moutains. But what it could be as he focused on the battle itself.

* * *

><p>Above the planet of Dromund Kaas it is just as chotic as the planet below. Republic Admiral Marianna Creel on board the dragon corps flag ship of the <em>Absolution<em> as several republic ships are there as well, she has seen her share of battle in space. Having already directed several bombers to take out a couple of droid frigates in which those ships of the separatists remain in ruins.

She did wonder how the general is faring below but her primary focus is on the battle itself. Weapons fire shot out of the _Absolutions_ cannons hitting several vulture droids one by one as crafts exploded in space. The _Intrepid_ Jedi General Aayla Secura's ship is holding its own as well.

Her eyes narrowed as space itself between both forces and so far it is very chaotic in space. So far it is virtually back and forth. Jedi Padawan J'alla Galen is in her Jedi star fighter leading an elite squadron of clones within the dragon corps known as the wild eights. They're lead by ace fighter pilot Ghost a clone who loved to fly and shoot things down that is separatist along with any other enemy that got in his squadrons way.

Flanking him in his squadron is Bulldozer, Bandit, snowman, spades, bozo and duke along with several other clones of the wild eights. They systematically shot down and destroyed droids consisting of tri-fighters, vultures and hyenas. On republic ship known as the _Nimble_ belonging to the 327th had been destroyed and in turn they destroyed the Separatist flag ship.

The flag ship had exploded but who could have done that in a form of an A'shard Hett a Jedi master known for his flamboyance during the war as he often fought side by side with his troops. However more ships on either side remain, Hett pushed a button and fired a dozen rounds as a couple of Hyenas were destroyed, followed by the wild eights lead by Jedi padawan J'alla Galen hard targeted another seperatist cruiser.

A bomber had dropped it's load upon the bridge of the ship, while at the same time the ship is being targeted on each side. The numerous of explosions have rocked the ship as of now it is dead in space and falling into the atmoshpere of the planet.

On the planet below and or the planet above the battle rages on.


	46. Chapter 46

**The Ghosts of Yesterday **

**Chapter: 46 Heading for a Showdown**

**Heading for a** **Showdown**….Moving away from the main attack force of the Republc, Jedi Master Yoda, James Bond, Aayla Secura head straight into Cathedral for a major showdown **Meanehile** Jedi Master Kazden Petrus and Clone Private Spud make a horrifying discovering about the planet itself. **Elsewhere** Judas Malsestro, Barriss Offee and the Droid known as HK-47 are battling the droid army on the front lines

* * *

><p>James Bond knows this battle is to wear down their forces as he can see the carnage and destruction around him, from a planet like this as Judas Malsestro had told him this planet has a history a bad one that is. The secret agent sliced down several more and used the force to move a large piece of debris on top of a couple of incoming crab droids.<p>

Echoes of explosions and among other things can be heard all around. He knew it would be wise to attack the source of what is going on; he sliced down a couple of those massassi warriors and shooting two more with his modified Walther P99 blaster gun. Up ahead he can see Grand Master Yoda bouncing around like a jack rabbit.

So he has an idea formulated in his mind as he joined a battalion of clones to help out Yoda.

Grand Master Yoda understands too that this is a way to wear down their forces; he bounces around like a ninja slicing and dicing any droids that get into their way. He used incredible force powers to force push the commando droids that decided to attack him into a building in which afterwards exploded from a falling bomb.

Turning around for a moment he sees James Bond along with a battalion of clones helping him as well they continued fighting upon the streets of Dromund Kaas as this battle looked intense enough as it is and so they see Jedi Knight Aayla Secura to their right engaging many droids but not alone.

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura can sense this battle is just a diversionary tactic to wear down their forces after all the droids are meant to over whelm them or any enemy for that matter. She used her blade to slice though the droids, massassi warriors and a couple of Sith zombies. Judas wasn't lying when he told them that there is a lot of Sith spawn running around.

She can see James Bond and Grand Master Yoda coming her way with a battalion or two of clones from both corps. Barriss Offee, Judas Malsestro and the droid known as HK-47 are elsewhere battling the droid army. As for Kazden Petrus he is helping out in his own way by attacking the droids.

"Nice day for walk in the park." said Bond "Tell me something are you pondering what I am pondering."

"I wouldn't call this a walk in the park." said Secura "Yes I can sense your idea."

"An idea you have in mind, do you." asked Yoda.

James nodded and quickly told them.

"Agree with this, I do." said Yoda "Sense Dooku I can, along with something else unknown there is."

"Then let's go." nodded Secura "I sense it as well."

They gave orders to the clones as the clones obeyed, along with a message to the other Jedi. James Bond along with Yoda and Secura sneaked off the battle field to head to the Cathedral to confront Kadaan, Dooku and whoever Yoda and Secura had sensed before. They used stealth tactics to avoid the droids, traps and sith spawn by using the sewer system to sneak their way into enemy lines.

* * *

><p>Jedi Master Kazden Petrus is busy with the battle as his full attention is on this battle he used his own abilities and the force to mow down the droids. For a moment he can see the mountains as if something had exploded in which smoke is still rising. Those mountains are far away from the city but the mountains did stand tall.<p>

For what reason did something exploded out in the mountains and what is that odd glow coming from the mountains. Moving around like spider man he had taken down several normal battle droids by his own means, he had built droids before and knew where to strike a droids weak points.

But still puzzled him is what is going on with the mountains, he can feel a slight tremor as he clung to the wall for a moment. He took out his scanner and did some quick scans, after the scans were completed he found these scans rather disturbing and puzzling at the same time. Then he pressed his wrist communicator and contacted clone private spud who is on board Judas's flag ship the _Absolution_ he wanted to get a second opinion on what is going on with the planet, is this a common occurrence or something more nasty.

"This is general Petrus." said the Aleena Jedi "To Spud I need your opinion on something."

"_What is it General_?" asked the clone private

"I am transferring some scans of the planet; I want you to use the scanners of the _Absolution_ to scan the planet." Said Petrus

"_Copy that general" _said the clone private.

On board the _Absolution_ clone private spud got to work as he looked a little nervous as he has always been a little nervous around any situation. He has witnessed battle before. Having just received the data from the scans General Petrus had done he got right to work in looking into the scans coming up with figures and facts in what is transpiring on the planet besides the battle itself.

It was reported that the dark fusion reactor had exploded, was the result of the explosion might of caused a problem with the planet itself. Spud didn't know, at least not yet anyway, the full planetary scan took about a couple of minutes as the data is coming into his computer console.

Then his eyes widen in shock

A cold shiver crawled down his spine.

He looked at the data.

"General Petrus." said Spud "I think you better look at these scans sir."

He transferred the scans back to the General.

Moments later he heard a shout that sounded like "What?" coming from General.

* * *

><p>Judas Malestro, Barriss Offee and HK-47 are on the battle field battling more of these droids. HK-47 didn't care about these battle droids they were weak and inefficient. Although these commando droids were rather tough, these battle droids are programmed for the Sith so that means he will fight these Sith droids in the name of his master.<p>

He was not aware how much time had passed so he calculated this must be far in the future. Using his open blaster weapon he shot down many droids that got in his way with ruthless efficiently. He joined the other Jedi in battle in the name of his master Revan.

Judas Malsestro sliced up more droids with his blade and leaped up in the air. He landed behind those droids in which from his finger tips that shot out black lighting at several commando droids as these droids short curcited and exploded afterwards.

A swamp wampa another Sith spawn leaps from the top of the roof top and tried to get the jump on the Miralukan. However Judas can sense the Sith spawn and rolled out of the way as the swamp wampa landed it's crushing fist upon the ground leaving a small hole upon the street.

The creature roared in anger and charged at the Miralukan trying to slash its claws at Judas. However the Jedi knight has a plan in mind and used his two front fingers to whistle. As a couple of clones came out of no where holding flame throwers in which they ignited and burned the swamp wampa as it is burning real fast and screaming in pain.

Then Judas using his light saber like a buzz saw to chop off the head of the swamp wampa as its head rolled on the ground. Judas called upon the force to call back in his blade and went to go help out the others as they all learned J.B, Yoda and Secura had sneaked away to go to the cathedral.

Judas joined in with Barriss, several clone battalions and the droid known as HK-47 to confront more droids. All of them knew this battle is not going to be easy but they will do the best they can to keep the droid army busy.


	47. Chapter 47

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 47 Old time duels**

**Old time duels**…Arriving at the Cathedral our intrepid heroes as Master Yoda faces off against Kadaan the leader of the cult of the darkside, Aayla Secura faces off against Darth Talon and finally Count Dooku faces his fears and his one true past in a form of James Bond.

* * *

><p>Having sneaked away from the front lines on the legendary planet of Dromund Kaas James Bond, Grand Master Yoda and Aayla Secura use the sewer system of Kaas city. Even the sewers of the city had a rotting smell to it. Secura has a scanner with her to navigate their way in the wandering sewer lines of the planet. So she used the force like Yoda and Bond. Echoing in the background is the horrors of war. Using the scanner the right way is far straight ahead, trekking in the sewers wasn't easy as it was muddy and filthy like no one had cleaned this in a long time or in fact centuries.<p>

Wordlessly jogged inside the sewer way for a bit until finally the scanners indicated they are under the court yard of the Cathedral. All of them nodded as a cover like man hole is above them and it was quiet a little too quiet as if they have been expected to be here. Well it's now or never as Aayla used the force to push the manhole cover open and after that all of them used a force leap out into the main court yard of the Cathedral. The echoes of battle can be still heard in the distance as the court yard looked empty except for several transports used by the droids and Count Dooku's solar craft.

Waiting at the front gates of the Cathedral are two powerful dark siders. One is a human male that Yoda had been captured before he has a black beard and is wearing black robes as he is the supreme prophet of the dark side Kadann. The man throws his black robe aside as he is wearing black clothing on his right hip is his light saber of a Sith design. He has a genuine smile but in a sinister sort of way.

Aayla noticed the Lethian Twi'lek woman who looked to be powerful in the dark side who seems to be staring right at her in pure hatred for some reason. She had her own light sabers and Sith tattoos like Darth Maul however she is not Darth Maul but the question on Aayla's mind is who is she. Secura isn't afraid of her as she stared her down as well who is she and where is she from. Unknown to all of them this is the Sith lord from the future known as Darth Talon.

A real question remains is where is Count Dooku.

"Welcome." said Kadann "I have foreseen you have all come here to die." Then he chuckled "Wonder where Count Dooku is and who is this lovely Twi'lek?" Kadann pointed inside the Cathedral "Dooku is inside meditating for a moment, old men are like that."

"Hold a grudge I do not." said Yoda "Both of us will face here, Kadann" he called upon the force to draw out his blade and ignited it in a green color.

"As I have foreseen we do duel." said Kadann as he grabs for his sith light saber and ignited it in a crimson red color "I said before you will die here Jedi."

"Aayla Secura." said the Lethian Sith known as Talon "I've always wanted to face off against you." she spat to the ground and ignited her blade in a crimson red "Once I kill you I will be the most powerful Twi'lek in the galaxy and who knows I might take him as a mate." She glanced over at James Bond.

"Who are you and what do you know about me?" said Secura "Pain I can tolerate, death I am not afraid of, torture I can withstand." She ignited her blade that shows a blue color as her eyes narrowed at the Lethian Twi'lek.

"I am Darth Talon." said Talon "I know your future and I know how you die, I am here now so it doesn't matter. We are related more than you realize."

"Pardon me while I go have chat with Dooku." said Bond as he wandered off to the inside of the Cathedral.

This left them with a four sided duel outside.

* * *

><p>It started off as both Kadann and Yoda charged at each other as they began the duel. They started off by doing slash after slash as their energy blades collided between each other in movements that seemed almost impossible by normal standards. Yoda flipped to one side and strikes again as Kadann compensated for the action as best as he could in which a forward slash almost cut his shoulder. He parried his attack as Yoda dodged and weaved in which despite his small size can move with incredible speeds not bad for someone over eight-hundred years old. Kadaan fought back as he tried several slashes at Yoda but the Grand master of the Jedi order moved around like a ninja.<p>

Kadaan increased his speed to keep up with Yoda as he had heard of the Jedi Masters amazing skills in the force. Then at the same time both of them used the force push to push each other back. However Yoda leaped upwards in the air and force pushed Kadaan as the dark sider was taken by surprise as he is bounced backwards to the ground a few times.

Frustrated Kadaan gets back up and charges at Yoda as their blades clash again and again over and over. Yoda leaped around like a frog as Kadaan knew Yoda is really hard to hit but he managed to hold his own against him.

Kadaan moved backwards a bit as he raised his hand as white Sith lighting streaked out of his finger tips, Yoda braced himself in which while holding his light saber he deflected the Sith lighting in which he sends it right back at Kadaan. However Kadaan raised a hand to deflect the incoming Sith lighting to the side.

Then Kadaan throws lighting balls at Yoda as the grand master deflects them in which Yoda grabs one with his hand at the same time charging at Kadaan hits him in the face with his own lighting ball. Kadaan roared in pain as his force power throws his light saber like a buzz saw, narrowly missing Yoda's ear as the grand master steps back a bit in the nick of time.

Burning flesh can be smelt as Kadaan takes his hand away from his face as it charred a little bit, along with blood dripping from his noise. Then he does a force scream as Yoda is knocked backwards into the wall with a hard thud sound. Kadaan laughed as he called upon the force to grab his blade and make the final strike upon the Grand Master.

However Yoda was only knocked out for a moment and called upon the force to grab his blade. Striking at the same time their blades collided in which the strain shows upon their faces in which then they quickly moved back.

Staring each other down as a crackle of thunder echoed all around and it started to rain, after all Dromund Kaas does have a lot of swamps and jungles. The rain poured down their bodies as they kept on staring at one another, the tension is building up and so they charged with incredible speeds. With lightening reflexes that would make any marital artist put to shame four slashes are heard in which they went right at each other as the crackle of thunder was heard at the same time. Both of them were on the other side of each other.

Then there is moment of defining silence.

* * *

><p>Aayla Secura and Darth Talon circled each other like sharks waiting for the other to make a move as this is a way to measure their movements. Darth Talon wasted no time as she used force speed to overwhelm her by doing a side slash but Aayla retaliated by blocking the first strike and attacked by driving her blade into Talon's chest. But the Sith Lord Twi'lek leaped backwards to avoid the attack as she smiled and charged at her again. They exchanged strikes and slashes as these two Twi'lek's moved in some sort of hormonal dance or more like poetry in motion.<p>

Talon went to do a side kick but Aayla manage to force push her back and charged right at her with several side slashes as Talon blocked them and does several side slashes of her own. Aayla parried her blade upwards as Talon is taken off guard by a punch to her jaw as she stumbles backwards but uses white sith lighting from her finger tips to take the Twi'lek Jedi by surprise in which she followed by a force choke that throws Aayla right at the window of Dooku's solar craft that shattered the window that make a sickening thud.

Talon wiped the blood from her mouth and spat to the ground as Aayla got up rubbed her backside in which she used the force to call upon her blade as she grabs it with her hand. Readying her blade Talon comes charging at her with several forward slashes as Aayla fought back by blocking and dodging the Twi'lek sith lord's attacks. This went back and forth as one moved forward and one moved back as they were not giving an inch to each other. They did not want to underestimate their opponents.

Both of them flipped backwards as Aayla called upon the force to throw a metal crate at Talon as the Twi'lek sith lord sliced the object in half and came running by force speed is Secura as she does a round house kick to the face of Talon as the future sith lord stumbled backward but manage to regain her composure and send force lighting at the same time Aayla used force grab to throw at metal crate right on top of Talon with a hard crashing sound that echoed all around. Aayla's body is stunned for a moment by the sith white lighting as she got up slowly in which to shake off the effects.

Talon on the other hand roared in anger and force throws the metal crate aside. She struggles to get up after being hit by a metal crate. Her body is aching but she ignored the pain as her shoulder is throbbing as she rolled it back into her socket and cracked her neck. Both of them picked up their light sabers as a crackle of thunder echoed all around and rain started to pour upon their bodies. Both of them ignored what is transpiring with the weather and stared each other down with serious determination.

Talon just laughed with glee as Secura looked confused for a moment in why is she laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Aayla.

"You and I are more alike then you realize." smiled Talon

"How so" said the confused Jedi

"Because I am you." grinned Talon "But not in a way you think."

"I am nothing like you." said Secura "Your just trying to confuse me with your lies."

"Like I said I know when you die." said Talon "Two years from now on Felucia and what irony gunned down by your own clone troopers in which one order is given order 66."

"I don't understand." shook the head of the Jedi.

"A dark Jedi Kaminoian in which he will go nameless." said Talon "Found your body what was left it days later and took the DNA to Korriban to be cloned. After many years of attempts to clone your naturally had failed, the Kaminoian combined the planets dark side by fusing it with your DNA. The process was a success with one slight drawback my body mutated into a Lethian instead of a Rutlian as I was born on Korriban. For many decades my body in a form of a baby until finally found by my first master and there I was told of my origins, along with being trained as I am until finally I became a Sith Lord that I am." She smiled sinisterly "We are alike….well just not what you expect."

Aayla sense she is telling the truth, but she didn't let her doubts or fears confuse her.

"I am a Jedi and I will never become you." said Secura.

"I am the darkness within you, the one you had out before, but now you keep it or me suppressed." said Talon. "Once I kill you the cycle will continue. I know every move you make and every memory you make."

"Then let's bring it on." growled Secura.

"So be it." said Talon

Both of them charged with blades drawn and time had slowed down.

* * *

><p>James Bond jogged inside looking for Count Dooku as he had a feeling he is inside for some reason. The count almost looked like his old enemy Fransisco "Pistols" Scaramanga however that would be impossible due to the fact that the man was killed by James Bond a long time ago on his island that he had own. During the mission to stop another old enemy of Baron Samedi he came upon that very island and found his body or skeletal remains in which he died where he is a single bullet to the heart. The secret agent never believes in such coincidences as he wandered around looking for Dooku.<p>

Then he spotted one of Kadaan's people running in the other direction in which to warn Count Dooku, James followed him down the corridor, draws out his modified Walther P99 blaster pistol and fired as the man is shot in the back and stumbles to the floor in a large dome like room that is large enough to fit many people. Count Dooku himself is meditating in this dome room but a single shot is heard along with a thud brought him out of meditating. The sith lord takes position expecting a bunch of clones to attack him however he sees something he did not expect.

He spotted a man walking towards him holding a gun in hand, his eyes widen in shock as his whole body shakes in fear. A flood of memories flashed upon his mind over and over, he clutches his chest as the memory showed him being shot over and over. It was a continued memory flash in his mind. Those blue eyes the same as the man walking towards him with the gun in hand. Same demeanor, same blue eyes but difference in appearance. He is sweating trying to remember the name…that damn name.

"You!" gasped Dooku in a whisper.

"You" his voice growled louder

"You." said Dooku again as the memory continued to show over and over.

"**YOU." **Dooku screams out loud as he grabbed for his blade

James Bond had ignited his dark saber as it shows a gray color.

"**I HATE YOU**." said Dooku.

Dooku charged at James Bond as the secret agent readied his blade as blocked the strike as they both have their blade locked between each other not giving any of them an inch.

"The feeling isn't mutual." said Bond "Have we met."

"**OF COURSE WE MET**." yelled Dooku in a fit of rage "**JAMES BOND**."

"Fransisco I am so touched." said Bond with a smile "You remember me, you don't call…you don't write, well you are dead after all."

"**SHUT UP**." Bellowed Dooku in a fit of rage

He stepped back and used force push to throw Bond into the wall. The secret agent is knocked backwards as he used his momentum to bounce off the wall and propelled himself forward as he landed a front kick to Dooku's face as the sith lord is knocked back to the ground. Dooku growled in anger as he wiped the blood from his sleeve as his nose is bleeding a little bit.

"I hope you don't mind if I get my kicks in." said James.

"Always with the jokes, I hate you for that." said Dooku. "And you killed me so I hate you more than anyone in this galaxy."

"And here you are alive." said Bond "Guess resurrection is good for you."

"Yes resurrection indeed." sneered Dooku "My hatred of you never died even beyond death." He added "My spirit would never forget you, however some bizarre event I cannot understand I was reborn as a baby to the Dooku family as my so-called mother gave twins. She could never tell us apart." He growled at mentioning his mother "While my brother trained to be a Jedi, I was training to be a Sith. It wasn't until many years later that my brother lost faith in being a Jedi, so I replaced him and set the events as they are today. Although I cannot kill him due to the side effect of being his twin if he is killed by me or he kiss me we both die. Very ironic as his own daughter doesn't know and my brother is kept in cold storage for now." He chuckled a little bit. "Now, Mr. Bond it is time to die."

"Well that was rather boring." said Bond "I was expecting something short and sweet."

Dooku's eyes narrowed and charged at body with several side slashes as James blocked along with dodging as he is striking back as Dooku does the same as Bond as their blades clashed in sounds that echoed all around. Bond being a fencing master strikes back at Dooku taking him by surprise. Dooku lunges at James with his blade but he misses as the secret agent strikes back as he switches his blade to his left hand as he counters Dooku. Growing frustrated Dooku flips backwards then using force speed two swing right at him.

The secret agent ducked and side stepped as James round house kicked Dooku upon his back. But the Sith Lord managed to only stumble a bit and regained his composure. He strikes back to try to keep the secret agent off guard but James kept his guard up as he moved into attack as Dooku is getting annoyed that James Bond has never been this formable before. So Dooku stepped back and fired force lighting in form of Sith lighting at him. The white wave of lighting strikes his blade as James threw it off, so Dooku increased the power as James moved quickly to avoid it.

He has an idea of his own as James rolled to the right to avoid it, however that idea didn't come yet as Dooku force throws an object at James as he sliced it in half and Dooku used a force choke upon Bond. Dooku smiled in which he thought he had him however he is wrong as Bond whispered something that sounds like Rose Bud. Then a loud sound echoed throughout the room in which it came from Bond's watch as Dooku roared in pain holding his ears and James then landed a hard right cross to the face of Dooku as he is knocked backwards into the wall.

The sound stopped as Dooku got up and shook it off as he force grabbed his blade but then he fired from both hands in a full stream of power. James still has his watch as he pressed a button as a metal shield formed around his left arm. The lighting bounced off the metal shield as Dooku poured on the power. James moved closer and closer, slowly as this lighting is intense as James raised his blade in a forward position as energy shot out and collided with the sith lighting as the energy build up is intense and exploded. Knocking both of them back clear across each side of the room.

They dropped their weapons along the way as both of them were knocked out for a moment. Slowly James and Dooku got up until finally using the force to call upon their weapons. Dooku was going to do a force throw his weapon and Bond has other ideas. As if time stood still and slow motion had occurred. Both of them looked each other right in the eyes as yellow meets blue. No sound was heard as something from the outside had flashed like thunder from a window.


	48. Chapter 48

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter:48 Next time stay dead.**

Outside and in the Cathedral of Dromund Kaas everything is silent as major light saber duels have taken place. A continues rain storm that in which this swampy, jungle like planet always has. Thunder crackled outside the main gates of the Cathedral as Grand Master of the Jedi order Yoda and Supreme Prophet of the dark side Kadann. Their bodies are soaked from the rain that is pouring down upon them as they stand in opposite directions as four slashes was heard but which one made the final killing blow.

Blood dripped down Yoda's let ear as it was sliced off, he ignored the pain for a moment as his ear lies besides him. He leaned for a moment in masking his pain and what of Kadann. His body shuttered in utter shock as the adrenalin from the duel kept him from pain itself. Blood poured down from his mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head, he struggled to see as he felt as if his head had fallen off his shoulders.

The last things he saw are his headless body and Yoda with a slice off ear. His last very words are a chilling laugh before his head died. Yoda quickly wrapped a bandage around his ear to stop the pain and stop the bleeding. He felt the rain pouring upon him, putting his light saber away he stands there waiting for the others.

The rain continued to pour and thunder had crashed several times as the wind blows like a hurricane. One female Twi'lek stands tall upon the fallen with her head looking down upon the fallen. The lighting crashed as the light showed that Aayla Secura is standing over the fallen Darth Talon who has a light saber hole to her chest.

However Aayla was not without injury herself her left arm was sliced off in which her right arm she is holding her blade. She gave a prayer to her evil clone and walked away in silence as she approached Master Yoda who seemed to lose an ear. They both bowed in respects and wondered where James is.

That answer came back inside as James Bond and Dooku looked at each other at that very moment. The Sith lord is in complete shock as it happened again, not again. This wasn't supposed to end this way. He looked across from James Bond as he saw the secret agent holding that weapon that same damn weapon.

He roared in laughter as his slowly dieing as the secret agent stands up as he fired again right between the eyes as blood shoots out of Dooku's forehead. James takes a deep breath and puts away his weapon.

"Next time stay gone." said Bond with a serious determination upon his face as he pointed his finger at him.

Having put his dark saber away and grabbed Dooku's body in which he dragged him outside. The secret agent had no injuries but he can use a bath and a good night sleep as his clothes are torn and has a few cuts along with bruises but he will live.

Having walked out to the front gate James throws Dooku's body right at Aayla Secura and Yoda who are shocked to see Dooku with a wound to his chest and head consisting of a blaster shot. James looked at Aayla in which he noticed her left arm is missing and Yoda who has one of his ear missing. Nearby he can see Darth Talon and Kadann lying dead and motionless. The area itself looked trashed.

You two all right." said Bond.

"Yes, fine I will be killed Dooku did you." said Yoda.

"I will be ok, all I need is a robotic replacement for my arm." said Aayla "nice job."

"He had it coming." said James "We better go."

The two Jedi nodded but suddenly a message beeped in their wrist com communicators.

"_This is Kazden Petrus" _said the Aleena Jedi "_Master Yoda, J.B and Aayla we have a problem."_

Once they are told the problem all they could say is "WHAT" out loud and ran off away from the Cathedral


	49. Chapter 49

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 49 Planetary Meltdown**

**Planetary meltdown**…..In the mist of the battle on Dromund Kaas between the Republic and the Separatists, Jedi Master Kazden Petrus and Clone Private Spud discover due to the dark fusion reactor that exploded. The planet Dromund Kaas is dying and will explode in about less than 10 minutes, spreading the word will our intrepid heroes learn this in time to escape.

* * *

><p>The planet Dromund Kaas, is a crowing but shining jewel, of the old Sith empire, during the old days of the republic. The emperor and the dark council resided here for decades along with its technologies and sith spawn. The War machines that have been left behind by the old Sith empire, in which when they were defeated many decades ago.<p>

Its greatest technologies are the dark fusion reactor in which the cables connecting to the core of the planet and rumored that Dromund Kaas itself is a seed of Ableoth. If it to be true or not no one can say for sure, the dark side temple is or at least was the nexus point of the dark side until due to lack of repairs the dark fusion reactor was slowly melting down.

Until finally in part to putting explosions by James Bond and the melt down of the dark fusion reactor as the secret agent had rescued Master Yoda the grand master of the Jedi order. After that the whole dark fusion reactor exploded along with the dark side temple that acted like a nexus for the entire planet. Unknown to anyone at the time the planet itself is dying in a slow death as the dark fusion reactor explosion caused the seed or core of the planet to be unstable. The old Sith empire,

is gone for good, it doesn't mean their legacy remains as their legacy will always remain in many shape or form.

Many battles had taken place upon this planet as great empires have risen and fallen, there is much rich history most of it very evil. Currently when Yoda found a single file on Dromund Kaas he went to investigate out curiosity and was captured until he is rescued.

It would seem curiosity had gotten the best of him. Now the battle has taken place upon the planet between the Galactic Republic and the Separatist alliance. Like the old days and now a war of light and the darkness. More like Sith verses Jedi as it has always been in the past and present. In the dead Darth Talon who is the mutated clone of Aayla Secura it's future as well.

The Aleena Jedi Kazden Petrus could not believe these readings as he had taken a vantage point away from the battle to get a better understanding of these reading. The echoes of war can be heard in the background like explosions and death;

he wanted to be out there to help however this seemed more important as if the readings are correct the planet will explode in ten minutes. He sighed deeply at this as if coming to this planet is bad enough according to the legends it will explode. Good riddance to such an evil place and its legacy. However the others must be informed immediately before it is too late. Meaning they have to leave like right now.

He indeed had a bad feeling about this.

"Private Spud." said Petrus from his com link "Is there anything else happening to the planet."

"_Yes general, according to the scans there are multiple of earth quakes happing in the northern and southern Polar Regions_." said Spud

"What about the space battle above?" said the Aleena Jedi

"_We've broken the Sepps lines, sir they are in retreat_." said Spud.

"All right I will contact the others let me know of any change." Said the Jedi master

"_Copy that_." said Spud

Aleena Jedi Kazden Petrus mind raced fairly quickly as he needed to contact the others right now as he communicated with Judas Malsestro first and then he'll contact Yoda, Secura and J.B.

* * *

><p>The miralukan Jedi Knight Judas Malsestro along with Barris Offee and the droid HK-47, with them are numerous of clones from the 327th star corps and the 606th dragon corps are still fighting the droid army, the massassi warriors and any other Sith spawn that got in their way. The exchange of gun fire is heavy and nasty. Clones were being killed in which Judas will remember them all each and every one of them; droids were being trashed and scrapped. Kaas city itself had become once again a virtual war zone as it was in the past and now in the present.<p>

Judas is currently right now helping Barriss to strike down more droids while HK-47 is gunning down many battle droids that are inferior. Judas Malsestro had witnessed many battles in which this battle itself tops as one as the nasty ones in urban warfare and among everything else. Being a historian for the Order of the Silver Jedi he knows all about this place inside and out. Suddenly his wrist communications beeped in which the Miralukan growled in annoyance as there are in mid battle as Judas cuts down another droid and pressed it.

"What is it?" said Malsestro as he used his blade to deflect the shots

"_Judas_." said Kazdan "_According to the readings Private Spud and I acquired, due to the dark fusion reactor that exploded the planet is dying and will explode in less than 10 minutes, large scale Earth quakes are occurring on the northern and southern Polar Regions of the planet along with several volcanoes erupting. Our forces need to get out of there now." _

"Are you kidding me?" Said Judas "We're in a middle of a god damn battle we can't just cut and run now." He sighed deeply "All right, all right contact the others and let them know I will think of something and fast." He swore under his breath.

"_Will do_!" said the Aleena Jedi.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Cathedral Aayla Secura, James Bond and Grand Master Yoda had finished their battles against count dooku, the supreme prophet Kadann and the Sith lord Twi'lek from the future Talon stand there as they just been contacted by the Aleena Jedi Kazden Petrus for they had just been informed that the planet will explode in less than 10 minutes. Knowing they had to get out of there now and the evacuation zone to escape is too far away. Two shuttles used by the droids are there and intact. It is decided that they would use the shuttle to escape. They contacted the others to let them know they will be using a separatist shuttle to escape.<p>

* * *

><p>"Admiral Creel come in." said Judas<p>

"_Yes, General" _said the female Admiral.

"Activate the vortex cannon, target the droid army and I am calling for an emergency evacuation on the double. The planet is about to blow up." said Malsestro.

"_Understood General_." said Admiral Creel

Now he had to spread the word.

"This is General Malestro to all republic forces." said the Miraluakan Jedi knight "I am calling for a full tactical withdraw to the drop zone points for emergency pick up on the double. The planet is about to blow I repeat the planet is about to blow. One more thing the dragons roar will descend from the heavens, I repeat from the heavens. Now let's move."

The cries of yes sir are heard everywhere as the clones did as they were old, leaving the droid army confused by the retreat of the republic. Judas Malestro, Barriss Offee and HK-47 run off with the clones to the drop zone point outside the city.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the bridge of the <em>Absolution<em> Admiral Creel stand firmly with her hands behind her back as she looks out into space as many Separatist ships and droid fighters lay in pieces floating in space. The clones went on with their jobs as the battle in space is nasty as General Hett and Commander Galen had returned to the ship along with numerous of clones in their fighters had returned as well.

"Tar, status of the Vortex cannon." said Creel.

"Charged and ready Admiral." nodded the clone known as Tar

"Then let them hear out roar as we bring on the fire." said the Admiral.

"Yes sir." nodded the clone.

The underbelly of the _Absolution_ as a tube like object appears from the underbelly of the ship, it has a grey like color and with the words written on each side that reads. _You will hear our roar, as we bring on the fire._ Then energy started to build up and shoots out in, incredible speeds for it shot out in space as the energy shot target is the droid army on the planet below. It is like a meteor as the energy shot reached the atmosphere of the planet. A streak noise is heard as the energy shot got closer and closer to the droid army. The droids looked up and saw it coming right at them.

It is too late for them to do anything.

The whole area where the droids had massed was destroyed in an energy blasted that rocked the city that was just as big as when the dark fusion reactor exploded. Lucky for the Republic forces they were far enough away from the blast to be effected. But it was a pretty powerful blast to see, witness and or feel. Smoke and fire rises upwards in the air as debris started to fall down from the skies. Everything in the area is obliterated to bits. The Jedi and the clones made it to the evacuation point and watched as the gun ships, along with other crafts are coming to take them away from the planet.

They could only hope they make it out in time.

At the moment it was all they had.


	50. Chapter 50

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 50 The Escape from Dromund Kaas.**

* * *

><p>Dromund Kaas's core or seed is destabilizing as the planet itself is dying and fast. It the planet were alive it would feel it would be dying. However it is just a planet and nothing more. The dark side energies are building up in the planets core or see in which it is reaching a boiling point. Kaas city had felt much chaos in the past hours as a major battle had taken place between the Seperatist and the Galactic Republic. The damage has been massive on a scale that has not been felt in a long time.<p>

Holes have punctured the lands of Dromund Kaas, fires erupted all around. Debris continue to fall from the skies, most of them are droids and other forms of matter. Buildings are torn apart or either destroyed. The once crown jewel of the dark side temple that is or was a nexus upon the planet was nothing more than a distant memory.

A large crater all that remains including the surrounding buildings of where the once mighty structure had stood. The hole is deep real deep as pressure from the core is rising from the hole below in some form of black lava along with that electricity shoots upwards.

Volcanoes are erupting with the same black lava in which some of them had exploded all over the planet. Even the planet itself had an uncontrollable rain storm is happening, tornadoes started to form and earth quakes are shattering the planet from the Northern Pole to the Southern Pole.

The cathedral inside and out is a complete mess, three battles had taken place as the dead remained discarded to their fate along with the planet. A screaming lighting bolt had hit the spire of the cathedral as it broke into pieces sending debris to the ground below.

The dark swamp waters started to boil as the sith spawn were not safe as many had awakened to find or least have a sense that this is the last time they will be alive or this planet for that matter. So the sith spawn has just accepted their fate because it is their fate is serving the masters. The surviving massassi warriors waited for death with open warms as they sat in a camp fire waiting for the end to come, they may have failed to protect this planet but their brethren are surviving else where in the Galaxy. The name of the sith will survive in memory.

All the force ghosts that are Jedi and Sith looked on this planet for the last time, there is basically nothing to say as they had no words for what is bound to happen. The end of a planet, the end of the most evil planet in the galaxy Dromund Kaas.

The planet exploded did not affect them even in space they can wander around; all the ghosts are part of either the light side or the dark side of the living force. This planet will soon be a part of the living force in which this planet isn't alive but whatever is living will be a part of it either in memory or in pieces. All the ghost then disappeared into a lifeless existence in which they were never there to begin with.

The republic forces consisting of the Jedi and clones made it to the evacuation point as dozens of gun ships and shuttles fly from out of the skies. Then landing all the clones made a mad dash to the shuttles and gun ships in which the pilots took off in the hurry. One by one more shuttles and gun ships take the clones away in a hurry, even the Jedi themselves are in the gun ships. This mad dash went on for a minute or so, even James Bond, Yoda and Aayla Secura are flying in a Separatist shuttle away from the planet.

Dozens upon dozens of shuttles, gun ships and smaller ships rise from the planets surface and into space as it looked like an old space race. All the republic ships are waiting for them to get inside, so they can activate their hyper drives so they can leave as well.

It is like an obstacle course for the shuttles and the gun ships as the battle in space had laid waste to many, many crafts leaving things and object floating around. From the bridges of all the ships the planet looked like it is falling apart. Storms erupted, as they can see the flashes upon the planet.

Large swirls are showing upon the planet itself as the atmosphere looked completely unstable, the planet is also wobbling like a water balloon or a batch of jello that was made. Everyone knew in part to the dark fusion reactor exploding due to poor maintenance and the explosions Bond at set is kind of the main cause of the planet that is dying. The word was given that Count Dooku is killed by J.B, along with two other dark siders one from the future. The shuttles and gun ships went inside every republic ship until finally everyone is on board.

"Admiral, get us into hyperspace now." said Judas

"_Yes General_." said Admiral Creel.

The Republic ships all of them went into hyper space at the same time the planet destabilized and exploded in a massive explosion as everything on the planet Dromund Kaas became no more. What was on the planet did not survive and if it did nothing could survive the cold vacuum of space.

There was nothing left but an empty space between stars as if the legendary planet of all evil was simply never existed to begin with. More like a distant memory. As James Bond put it best the situation was very explosive and this is the result. But what effect would an exploding planet would cause.

No one knows

At least not yet!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the planet Coruscant the capitol of the Galactic republic, An <em>Acclamator-class cruiser<em> had already descended into the atmosphere of the planet as it is sailing out and over the city as the craft itself is heading to one of the domed structures in the city that is closely guarded by the republic. But what is inside the _Acclamator-class cruiser_ as the craft itself docked near one of the domes and the answer came as Chancellor Palpatine and Vice Chairman Mas Amedda are standing there flanked by several armored blue colored Senate guards.

The republic has something big and important as the ramp lowered and large creature that looked asleep is being moved down the ramp and put inside. It looked scaly and monstrous with a really tough armored hide; it has an appearance of a lizard or a dragon.

This is their latest capture a creature known as a Zillo beast and a very rare but large one too from the planet Malastare. Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker walked towards the chancellor and bowed in respects. Palpatine nodded at them and looked back at the creature in which his breath is taken away. Anakin stood besides the chancellor.

"Such size." said Palpatine "Such…such." He felt something is wrong as he roared out loud in pain and with a moment hesitation the dark side energies from his body flooded out in all directions "Ahhhraahhhaa" bellowed the chancellor as everything is thrown in many direction as if the dark side of the force is pushing everything away including the large Zillo beast. The clones, Mace and Anakin are shocked at what they see and feel. Palpatine's body started to become twisted and gross as all of them finally realize he is a Sith.

"**JEDI, ALL Of YOU**." said sidious in which his voice echoed and bellowed in a fit or rage as he looked with his yellow eyes at Mace Windu and Anakin who have shocked looks on their faces "**DIE.**" in which he draws his crimson red blade.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter: 51 Three hours later: The Fall of Sidious Part One**

**The Fall of Sidious Part One**…Chancellor Palpatine also known to a few as Darth Sidious powers manifest right in front of everyone in which unknown to anyone Dromund Kaas exploded. Now an out of control Sidious attacks anyone that get in his way in which no one is safe. **Meanwhile**…..Our intrepid heroes learning what James Bond had found on the planet, quickly return to Coruscant to warn the others however they are already too late.

* * *

><p>At the center of the galaxy, the gleaming towers of Coruscant symbolize the power and prosperity of Republic civilization—the result of thousands of years of progress and democracy. Coruscant has been capital of the Republic since its founding more than twenty thousand years ago. Home to the Supreme Chancellor and the Galactic Senate, Coruscant is the most politically prominent planet in the galaxy.<p>

Protected by the legendary Jedi Order, Coruscant has always been the galaxy's safest haven for law abiding citizens. All who would come in peace and partnership are welcome, and hundreds of alien species and star systems have come to be represented on Coruscant over time. These varied influences have made Coruscant the ultimate metropolis—a planet where anyone and everyone can find somewhere they belong.

Sitting at the zero point for hyperspace coordinates, Coruscant acts as the hub for all the galaxy's trade routes. Though the city-world is without natural resources, it has long relied on member systems and allies to supply the raw goods for the population's growth and prosperity. Though it has faced many difficulties in its long history, Coruscant has ever developed in a positive arc. However even at war times are not so good for the crowning jewel of the Republic.

A dark swirling tornado rises upwards into the skies of Coruscant as the epicenter is coming from the dome structures of the science center. The science center has been bustling with weapons technology since the war had begun, coming up with new ways to destroy the droids like ion weapons and new type of vehicles that can be used in the clone army. Besides weapons technology the other domes hosting agricultural and among other areas of interest. A loud laugh is echoing all around in the background as the dark swirl got larger and larger.

People of Coruscant had watched from before an _Acclamator-class cruiser_ had flown over their heads in what they do know from the news the ship was involved in the battle of Malastare, other than that what they do not know. The republic brought something back that would be considered a bad idea. A creature not been seen in a long time the natives of the planet called it a Zillo beast a creature of such size and power in which the Chancellor had previous said before it's change. One would have to suspect that due to the creature's very large size it had to be force sensitive.

However no one knows for sure.

At least not yet

* * *

><p>Only moments ago this happened.<p>

"Such size." said Palpatine "Such…such."

He felt something is wrong as he roared out loud in pain and with a moment hesitation the dark side energies from his body flooded out in all directions "**Ahhhraahhhaa**" bellowed the chancellor as everything is thrown in many direction as if the dark side of the force is pushing everything away including the large Zillo beast. The clones, Mace and Anakin are shocked at what they see and feel. Palpatine's body started to become twisted and gross, he clutched his sides as all of them finally realize he is a Sith.

**"JEDI, ALL OF YOU**." said Sidious in which his voice echoed and bellowed in a fit or rage

He looked with his yellow eyes at Mace Windu and Anakin who have shocked looks on their faces

He roared as he voice echoed all around "**DIE**." in which he takes his blade hidden as it has an appearance of a Sith curved light saber as he ignited his blade in a crimson red glow.

At the Jedi temple every Jedi that is either a Master or a knight or a Padawan or even a youngling can feel the dark side even from the distance of the temple to the science center. All of them sensed something very evil and dark, Ahsoka knew her master was with Master Windu at the science center for she heard they just came back from Malastare.

What she sensed gave her a chill down her spine in wondering what is going on. At the council chambers the remaining council members who are not off world are sensing the same thing as Ahsoka is, Obi-wan rubbed his beard in which he sensed it is the dark side but from who and from what.

Anakin Skywalker is in utter shock at what he sees, the Chancellor of the Galactic republic a kind man he trusted in which he had many meetings with along with conversation. He can feel the dark side pouring out of him like river flooding after a rain storm;

even Palpatine's appearance had changed he looked gross and twisted his skin is almost albino but in a grey sort of way and his eyes, his eyes are yellow like the color of the suns on Tattooie. He takes a deep breath as he knows he is the chosen one to bring peace to the force and destined to defeat the Sith. Can he defeat this monster that once he trusted with his life?

But he remembered the words of James Bond and Judas Malsestro.

_A friend that mentions something painful in your past in a conversation so many times is no friend at all_.

Yes, Anakin the chosen one had told Palpatine what he did to the sand people in which they murdered his mother as he failed to save her. That incident alone made his blood boil, but realized now he can never change what is done. Now Coruscant is at stake and so the rest of the Galaxy.

His resolve remained the same he had to stop Sidious here and now, not just for him but for everyone else in the galaxy including the love of his life Padme. However right now there are too many innocents around as it is a Jedi's duty to protect the innocent. Although he always faced a challenge head on like always.

Mace Windu on the other hand is in utter shock as well. He never suspected Palpatine in being a sith however the evidence that James Bond had presented to the council in previous meetings suggested the chancellor is up to something. He can sense the dark side flowing out of Palpatine but where did he get this power and how come he could not sense it before.

Was it because Palpatine was that good covering his tracks and knows abilities in the dark side that no one else does. The master of the orders expression hardened to the point he'll have to face the sith on a one on one duel to buy some time for the innocents to leave the area.

The clones themselves who are all around didn't know what to make of this. At first it is a simple mission to put the Zillo beast into one of the science center domes. Now it turned into this as all the clones were knocked back by the sheer force coming from Palpatine, even the Chancellor's appearance shocked them to the core he looked almost monstrous.

Although the clones are not force sensitive they knew a fight is coming and it won't be good for them. The man they served is now a Sith and hopefully none of them issued order 66 because it would be the death of the Jedi. All of them got up and prepared for battle like how they are trained to fight the Sith.

The Zillo beast was sleeping from what transpired on Malastare as it was affected by the metal things with light beam objects that hit him and made him fall asleep. He hated being waked up by the little creatures as he was a sleep a long time underground. Although he was sleep he can feel he was being moved somewhere in which he did not know where. Suddenly his awoken by some unknown force as he felt he was being pushed back by something or some one. His green eyes opened up and is trashing around trying to break loose, it wasn't easy as it broke partly free as he can move around his third arm.

The creature smelled the air as if something is wrong more like danger is nearby; he had a sense of that since the dark little things came to the planet a very long time ago. Unknown as in why the creature can sense certain things is unknown to the Zillo beast, scientists of the republic suspected it must be force sensitive that is why it is intelligent and grew into a much larger size. Many sounds echoed all around as it is words and more words. Soon it will break free and strike back on those who had captured him, the creature growled a bit in annoyance.

"Anakin." said Mace "get the scientists and the civilian workers out of the area, I and the clones will hold him off as long as I can, warn the republic…warn the council before it is too late."

"But master I can—"said Anakin as he is interrupted by Windu.

"Skywalker you will do your duty as a Jedi and get them out of here now," said Mace "that is what is important. I trust you can do just that."

Anakin hesitated for a moment and sighed "Yes master, may the force be with you." Then he shouted "Get all the people out here let's move."

The clones of the 501st obeyed and helped everyone out of the area including Skywalker. That left the Mace Windu along side with the 91st Reconnaissance Corps. The clones know they will die but they will die fighting the republic.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC." shouted Mace Windu's own commander Ponds.

All of the clones rushed towards Palaptine with guns a blazing like they had done so many times in the past. Sidious moved like a cross between a ninja, spider man and a cat as he used his light saber to send the shots right back at them. Many clones had fallen and many more are charging in as one clone got a lucky hit to the face of Sidious however his luck is short lived as the sith lord fired white sith lighting right at the surrounding clones with a sinister sneer of pleasure, the clones were fried to a crisp by the sheer power of force lighting.

"**DIE, DIE, DIE." **shoutedSidious

He force crushed many more clones as one by one the clones of the 91st reconnaissance corps had fallen. Using his blade he sliced in half many more clones as drool came out of the sith lords mouth as it gave his out of control mind pleasure in killing, like he killed his family a long time ago.

As Commander Ponds charged into attack the sith lord in which Sidious raised his hand and tried to force choke Commander Ponds. Mace Windu used force speed to kick Sidious from behind as the Sith lord stumbled backwards for a moment but managed to get up really quickly. He licked his lips as he is hungry for more kills. Mace draws out his blade as he ignited it in a crimson purple in which he has in his hands.

"Commander, get out of here now." shouted mace "I will hold him off that is an order."

"Sir, yes sir." said Ponds as he ran off really quickly. "Good luck sir."

Mace and Sidious stare each other down their blades ready. So they charge in which the color of purple clashes with red as the noise from each light saber echoed all around in fury and power. Mace could sense the dark side power uncontrollable in wave after wave.

The master of the order who is second only to the grand master of the Jedi order, knew had to do something in which he has the right weapon to use it would immerse Mace close to the dark side without turning as the sword master knows and created the 8th form of light saber combat known as the

Vaapad.

Vaapad was described as more than a fighting style; it was a state of mind that led through the penumbra of the dark side, requiring the user to enjoy the fight, and relish the satisfaction of winning. The practitioner of Vaapad would accept the fury of their opponent, transforming them into one half of a superconducting loop, with the other half being the power of darkness inherent in the opponent.

The form was also mentioned with a cautionary warning by the Jedi that use of Vaapad led the user perilously close to the dark side due to its focus on physical combat. Vaapad required a constant and sizable stream of Force use from the user, with a barely contained explosion of Force power essential to all variations of Form VII as another prerequisite for its use. The form's attacks appeared to be unconnected, its motions seemingly unpolished to an untrained observer.

Jedi Master Mace Windu developed Vaapad with the aid of fellow master Sora Bulq, by drawing inspiration from the movements of a creature, known as both the Vaapad and the Juyo, native to the planet Sarapin. Vaapad users appeared to wield many light sabers at once, moving too fast to see, just as the vaapad creature would attack with blindingly fast tentacles that were impossible to count until the vaapad was dead.

A Vaapad user's attacks would flow into each other with liquid precision, creating the constant near-invisible weave of energy which was the ready-stance of Vaapad. It was also possible to apply Vaapad in unarmed combat, with the user's arms becoming too fast to see, as well as in the use of dual light sabers. Mace knew it is a risk but it is a risk he is willing to take his old friend Sora Bulq and his old padawan turned to the dark side because of that form however he didn't.

Mace Windu aggressively engaged the crazed Palpatine with everything he has as swirls of colors of purple and red are going off all over the place between the both of them. Leaping here and there, clashing of light sabers and testing force powers by throwing objects around them.

Mace knew it was only a matter of time something happened as he could only hold him off so long. He had to buy some time in which Anakin had to warn the Jedi order and the general population of Coruscant of the threat in fact the rest of the Galaxy had to know before the whole galaxy plunges into darkness.

**ROAR **

Echoed in the background as the Zillo beast had finally broken out of it's confinement and threw what was left between Mace Windu and Sidious as they quickly moved out of the way but went right back into battle immersing themselves in battle not even caring if there is a Zillo beast nearby or not.

The beast looked around and spotted the little people dead beneath its feet, so the creature continued to glance around to see a dark spiral of some sort coming from a pale little person who is battling another little person. The beast narrowed its eyes at this as it will soon strike at anyone that gets in its way.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on board the Dragon corps flag ship of the <em>Absolution<em> as the ship is currently in hyperspace as a swirling mixture of color and sound can be seen outside the windows. Everyone is standing on the bridge of the _Absolution_ as James Bond is showing Grand Master Yoda who is wearing a bandana over his head as it covers a part of his left ear that was cut off. Aayla Secura who left arm was cut off has a mechanical replacement that is colored in blue like her skin. Barriss Offee, Kazdan Petrus, A'shard Hett and J'alla Galen.

The secret agent is current showing the recording he took from the computer console that powered the dark fusion reactor in the dark side temple in which the device exploded afterwards.

* * *

><p>"You sure want to do this Palpatine." Asked the man "No, other sith has survived the process inside the dark fusion reactor, except for the ancient sith emperor."<p>

"Never mind that." rumbled Palpatine "One day I will rule the galaxy in a Galactic Empire as I have foreseen, to do this I need more power, powerful than the Jedi to cloud the light side and bring war to this Galaxy….now open it."

"Heh" said the man "Fair enough and if you survive." He pressed the display consol as the hatch opened to the machine and Palpatine threw off his cloak and walked on in.

"I will survive, Kadaan….the sith will rule the galaxy and finally there will be peace." smiled Palpatine evilly.

Kadaan nodded and pressed a few controls on the console as the process begins, Palpatine is inside and suddenly the raw energy engulfs him fully to the point his dark side powers interacted with the dark nexus powers that is collected inside the dark fusion reactor in which this type of raw power is gathered from the planets dark core.

How this was created even he did not even know nor did he even care, he wanted power and he is confident he will get it. He screams in agony as if his body is on fire, but he refuses to give up. Then a dark flash of light occurred and a loud sound is heard within the machine.

"**THE POWWWEEERRR**"

Then everything stops for a moment as Kadaan uses the controls to open the hatch to the dark fusion reactor and stumbling out is Palpatine on his hands and knees breathing heavily, smoke is rising from his body and crackles of dark side energy is running on his body. A sickening laugh is coming from him as well, his hair is bleached white, and his skin is pale, along with being wrinkly.

His appearance might be a problem that can be solved with plastic surgery and more training in controlling his new found powers. Other than that he feels he is no longer the student but has become the master once he kills his old master.

"How do you feel?" asked Kadaan with an amazed look upon his face "I have an old Sith holocron once owned by the Sith emperor who survived this process, his knowledge will help you."

Palpatine laughed like a maniac and said "Yes, yes knowledge is power and someday as I have foreseen I will be the Chancellor of the Galactic republic….come my friend and I feel….angry and powerful." They both leave the room.

* * *

><p>All the clones and Jedi are shocked at this, this revelation Bond had shown them is nothing new to them. Yoda then sensed something is wrong as he closed his eyes and clutched his chest as if he can feel the darkness. He can feel it is coming from Coruscant in which it is already too late.<p>

"Sense it strongly I do." sighed Yoda "It begins it does."

"Then I better warn the Silver Order of this." said Judas "Combating scum like that is our specialty." The Miralukan went to go contact Masters Deez and Ruun'vick.

"Can we contact the Jedi council." said Secura "To let them know what we've discovered."

Jedi Padawan J'alla Galen looked at the communications console and to her discovery the Jedi council is calling them, she pressed the display as the holograms of many council members except for Mace Windu. All of them have worried looks upon their faces even Anakin Skywalker is there along with Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Guess I do a crisis has happened." said Yoda "Palpatine is a sith he is, stories to tell we do. Arrive soon we will."

"Master Windu is battling Palpatine now as we speak." said Anakin.

"All of coruscant is on alert." said Obi-wan. "So battling Palpatine will decide the outcome of the galaxy."

No one had to say it in which if they had to say it. It would be all of them had a bad feeling about this. All of the republic ships in hyperspace are racing back towards Coruscant. Back at the dome science centers all was silent as a single voice is heard in every direction in a form of laughter

"**MUWHAHAHAH"**


	52. Chapter 52

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 52 The Fall of Sidious Part Two **

**The Fall of Sidious Part two**...Darth Sidious due to his exposure to the dark fusion reactor goes on a murderous rampage, killing people left and right in socipathic rage as he is heading to the Jedi Temple. **Meanwhile**…..With Master Yoda and the others return to the Jedi Temple to defend it against Darth Sidious. **Elsewhere**…..Anakin, Judas and James have a conversation that results in the chosen one making a decision to confront Sidious.

* * *

><p>Debris is scattered all around at the dome science centers, bodies are littered all around including body parts and blood patches are splattered all around as these are the bodies of clones many of them had fallen in battle against the crazed out of control sith and chancellor of the Galactic Republic Palpatine. None of them would ever thought he would be a sith as if him being a sith or a Sith lord would almost be idiotic and ridiculous to say the lest. All was silent as a single voice is heard in every direction in a form of laughter<p>

**"MUWHAHAHAH"**

A person leaps away from the dome science centers as there already in ruined, fires are burning brightly and debris are everywhere. Lying on the ground near the main science center besides many clones that died protecting their General Mace Windu his body is completely headless and missing a right arm. Windu's head has his mouth is open, along with blood dripping out and his eyes rolled into his head a nasty light saber gash is shown on the neck area. His light saber once ignited with the color of purple is still gripped in his cold dead hand.

Not too far away is the third hand of the Zillo beast sticking out in much debris including the _Acclamator-class cruiser_ that was hovering in mid air in which by supernatural means had crashed into the science dome upon the Zillo beast shattering the craft into a million pieces of debris for it had exploded by the impact as fires are still burning out of control.

The real question remains what of Palpatine also known as Darth Sidious. The sith lord force leaped far in the air and landed on top of the tallest building upon Coruscant with a sneer that seemed almost psychotic and the sound of thunder echoed that would make anyone tremble to their feet.

"**I AM SITH, I AM POWER AND ALL OF YOU WILL DIE**." bellowed the voice of Sidious all around.

Sidious's voice echoed everywhere even in the Jedi temple the people all over Coruscant like the senate building, one republica and the underworld as everyone heard the voice that sounded a lot like Palpatine. What they will learn shortly it is Palpatine or better known as by a few as Darth Sidious the dark lord of the Sith. Up head dozens of gun ships are speeding towards Sidious as the Sith lord leaps off the building and lands on one of them with a mighty leap that would make frogs jealous. The other gun ships stopped as Sidious licked his mouth.

"**DIE**." said Sidious

He raised his hands in which a large lighting wave hits the gun ships as crafts themselves including the people were shocked and the crafts themselves shorted out in which one by one drop like flies upon the civilians below as they were either killed by the crashes or by the explosions on contact. Sidious used his light saber to cut in half the last gun ship as he leaped to the ground. Trotting along with a purpose he starts to slaughter anyone that got into his way left and right in which no one is spared not even the children. Even droids were not safe as he sliced in half one by one as their remains are in many pieces.

A civilian transport tried to escape the chaos as craft fired up the engines once many people got on board. When rising in the air to escape Sidious used force throw his light saber as the crimson red blade cuts the engines in half in mind air. Sidious calls back his blade and relentlessly hunting down people one by one. Either killing them with a force power or slicing them in half, the stench of death can be felt everywhere as fires erupted from Sidious using his force lighting on signs or just about anything else that his mind annoyed him.

"**Chaos, such glorious chaos**" said Sidious. "**JEDI WHERE ARE YOUUU**."

The civilian transport lost control in the as the engine is damaged as the craft had a hard time floating in which slowly the craft will crash. The craft slammed into sides of building until finally crashing into a moving hover train full of people. The blast echoed all around as a fire and black smoke rise upwards into the sky.

More people have died already due to Sidious psychotic rampage as he lost all intelligent thought in which his control was keeping the dark side in check. It would seem that due his exposure to the dark fusion reactor and the explosion of Dromund Kaas.

Sidious's true self has been reveled. Coruscant has not felt this kind of destruction in over a thousand years. Coruscant has felt it's share of chaos situations in the past all the way back to the beginning of the republic thousands upon thousands of years ago. All the people are feeling scared and uneasy as they watch from their locations as the view screens show Palpatine in his true but murderous self. The clone army on Coruscant is doing it's best to stop the crazed Sith lord and Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

The clone army stationed on Coruscant tried everything to stop him however the clones were killed one by one or all at once by the powers of Sidious that he has unleashed. Sidious moved to one portion of Coruscant to another slaughtering anyone that got into his way no one is safe no one. The real question remains on everyone's mind is where is the Jedi and why they haven't stop this yet.

* * *

><p>The answer came as the <em>Absolution<em> came out of hyperspace and descended into the atmosphere of Coruscant as the Venitor class ship hovered nearby the Jedi Temple and the Jedi themselves including James Bond had went into the temple to gather many masters, knights and padawans who are currently there who can help fight the crazed Sith Lord.

The rest of the Jedi who are not there are currently fighting the Separatists in the outer rim. Master Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi gathered many master's, knights, padawans and any clone who are nearby at the main hall of the temple as the Council members have just shown the holographic footage of Palpatine.

After that it left all the Jedi bewildered and in shock but they managed to keep their composure.

"Listen up you will." said Yoda "Sense it I do, Master Windu dead he is and deaths of many. Confront and stop Sidious we will."

"I know this is dangerous." said Obi-wan "But he is a Sith and it is our duty to protect the innocents from him. We understand if you don't want to do this, there will be no shame in backing out now."

"Either here and now it can." said Yoda "Or later is can, join us can you. May the force be with us all."

"Now who is with us." said Obi-wan "Who will stand by our side when the monster comes."

A lot of cheers and serious determination are shown from many of the Jedi who are here.

"Good" said Yoda as he holds his light saber in hand and ignites it as he shouted "FOR THE ORDER AND THE REPUBLIC."

Everyone did the same thing.

The question remains where is the chosen one?

* * *

><p>The answer is in his room for a moment as he sits there pondering on the situation. It isn't easy for him fighting a friend Palpatine as he now understands he is no longer his friend. He sighed deeply and troubled by the situation, he knows it is his duty to protect others but at what cost. His room door opened and James Bond along with Judas Malsestro walked in as they stare at the chosen one pondering in silence at this startling revelation that Palpatine is a Sith.<p>

"Hey man what's up." said Judas "I sense your worries and doubts dude, don't bottle up your thoughts, talk man."

"It just being the chosen one has me thinking." said Anakin

"Uh-oh if Anakin starts to think we're all in trouble." chuckled Judas trying to put humor in this situation.

"Hah." Laughed Anakin and then he put on a serious expression "He at least is or was a friend and now I know that Palpatine is a Sith and Dooku's master I just don't know if I can fight him."

"Of course you can man." said Judas. "I believe in you the moment you came to the temple, it is your duty in fact our duty to defend the innocent against the darkness wherever it may be. We had to go through the same trials and tribulations to be who we are today, this is what makes us Jedi many people think it is easy being us. I'd say no, it takes work….goddamn hard work in being who we are today." He pointed out "People think we are proud and mighty as we are never wrong. However they don't know us better than they think. Even we have faults and make mistakes; it is who we are as mortals and nothing more. Just remember he was never your friend to begin with, Sidious in fact was using everybody for his own gain and I am not surprised that he wanted you for some reason to be his sith apprentice."

"I know for a fact fighting a friend is hard." said Bond "But in the end I got over it."

Anakin looked at him sharply as James went on to explain a man named Alec and who is and who he was. The chosen one listened carefully as it made a lot of sense to him. He has a responsibility in being the chosen one, in restoring peace to the force and defeating the Sith.

Sidious is a sith so the Sith must be stopped for good. Anakin stands up and smirked a little bit. He looked at his friend Judas as the profound speech helped him and the secret agents story helped him understand it as well. He'll do his duty as a Jedi and do it for love for Padme.

"All right let's do this." said the chosen one "That monster has to be stopped here and now."

"That the stuff Anakin." said Judas "Let's go kick some sith lord ass, besides it's a little wrinkly anyway according to certain sources I've heard but then again I could be wrong."

"Agreed." said Bond "No time like the present." All of them walked out of Anakin's room with serious determination as they joined up with the other Jedi to fight the crazed Sith Lord.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the crazed Sith Lord Sidious or Palpatine known to many is still on a rampage destroying anything in his path like droids, people and just about anything else that is in his way. Fires raged out of control, peoples bodies littered the streets and droids like Astomechs and police droids are in pieces. Vehicles and objects were either broken or destroyed. Coruscant looked like it has been in a war zone. He stopped as he can see standing tall in the distance not too far away the Jedi temple. Drool came out of his mouth as he is salivating in the chance to kill many Jedi as he wanted to kill many Jedi.<p>

"**JEDI**." roared Sidious as his voice echoed all around "**HEEEEERRR'S SIDIOUS"**

With force speed he heads to the Jedi temple.

* * *

><p>Back at what is left of the dome places that is called the science center, everything is chaotic. The Zillo beasts hand lays motionless in the rubble, but suddenly it started to move as the hand of the best clutches like a fist. A rumble all around is felt as the beast emerges from the rubble and it looked angry extremely angry. It could not believe such a small little thing could even attack him.<p>

Looking around he spotted much of the dead as the beast shakes off the debris and sniffed the air as he got the sent of the little dark thing had attacked him. It could see the path of destruction the little dark thing had done and so it sniffed the air like a dog, as the beast got the sent and ran off to confront the little dark thing and kill it.


	53. Chapter 53

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter: 53 The fall of Sidious Part three **

**The fall of Sidious Part Three**…While a major duel is taking place outside the Jedi temple Sidious isn't the only monster loose on Coruscant, the Zillo Beast is on the hunt for Sidious. **Meanwhile**…..Everyone is watching the live feed of what is going on, on Coruscant and in the Galaxy **Elsewhere**…Anakin and Sidious face off in one nasty duel as James joins in along with many other Jedi.

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Coruscant: Right now <strong>

Sith Lord Sidious or Palpatine known too many is still on a rampage destroying anything in his path like droids, people and just about anything else that is in his way. Fires raged out of control, people's bodies are littered the streets and droids like Astomechs and police droids are in pieces. Vehicles and objects were either broken or destroyed. Coruscant looked like it has been in a war zone. He stopped as he can see standing tall in the distance not too far away the Jedi temple. Drool came out of his mouth as he is salivating in the chance to kill many Jedi as he wanted to kill many Jedi.

"**JEDI**." roared Sidious as his voice echoed all around "**HEEEEERRR'S SIDIOUS**"

With force speed he heads to the Jedi temple.

The Jedi heard the voice as well.

However along the way he kept on destroying anything got in his way or killing what was trying to escape. Sidious used force scream to bring down another Republic war ship as the ship itself crashed near the Senate district. The cries of screams can be heard in the background in which he enjoyed. The dark side powers who he trained that he kept in check are now out of control. With what is left of his analytical thinking mind before the change that the dark fusion reactor exploded, along with Dromund Kaas.

Sidious kept on force pushing objects out of his way by throwing the objects to the side or force crushing objects that posed little interest to him. He is acting like a psychotic lunatic, the only things on his mind were killing everything and jedi. The live footage is showing what Palpatine is doing and could not even understand that a kind man could even be a monster or even use the force. They had no answers at all and even many were confused, everyone on Coruscant is watching but it was not just here but everywhere else in the Galaxy.

The war is still raging on in the Galaxy.

But for the moment the war stopped as everyone paused to look at the live feed that is going on at Coruscant.

* * *

><p><strong>The outer rim territories<strong>, **The Planet Serenno: current time**

Within the D'astan sector at the system of Serenno resides a planet of great importance for the Separatists. It's known for the aristocratic counts of Serenno which it's governed by six great houses like Dooku's who has the most say on this planet, along with houses of Naljui and Demici.

This planet is considered the wealthiest planet when it was aliened with the Republic and still is now in which it is currently aliened with the Separatists. Serenno is a lush beautiful world with trees, mountains and among other places to see. The capitol of Serenno is Carannia which its citizens are known for having Anti-Republic tendencies.

The sun shines upon this world as it's a blue but sunny day out; except for one place in particular that is the home of Count Dooku family. A Sith Lord and the Head of State of the Separatists, lush rain forests and a mountain rage surrounds the Dooku family home. Most of the place has a fancy ziggurat design and looks completely polished.

Tall spires stand tall including the main home of the Dooku family in which it has a gloomy appearance to it. Inside Callista Dooku sat calmly in her fathers chair at her desk. She is almost as tall as her father, she is about 5 ft 11 120lbs with medium brownish hair and is dressed like her father in which on her right hip is her light saber. She has a slender but athletic appearance to her in which she has medium sized breasts. Her father put her in charge while he is gone to the planet Dromund Kaas for she heard the grand master of the Jedi order Yoda had been captured.

That was many hours ago.

Not one word after that.

She wasn't alone as someone is there with her and far across from the table, standing in the middle of the room. He is tall between 6 ft 5 and 7 feet tall. He was once known as Qymaen jai Sheelal a species from the planet Kalee in which they are called Kaleesh who once did battle with creatures known as the Huk. He was once huminoid until an accident occurred as he is transformed into the cyborg known as General Grevious.

He wore a cloak that hides his light saber collection, he has a skull like mask he has worn since his days battling the huk and his body is fully cybernetic as his feet made thudding noises on the floor and he has a slight cough when he walks almost like bronchitis. Grevious wondered why Dooku, has not contacted them yet. The General is well aware the mission that Count Dooku went on to the planet of Dromund Kaas, the legendary world of the old Sith empire.

Then on her fathers table something is flashing as if a transmission of some sort, Callista it must be news about her father or something else. The latter might be something else as she had Separatist intelligence to keep an eye on the workings of the Republic capitol of Coruscant. She pressed a button as a live holographic feed of what is going on Coruscant as Lord Sidious looks mutated and insane, along with that un hooded exposing himself. Her eyes widen in shock at this but the real question remained is where is her father.

Grevious could not believe what he is seeing in which he had to blink a few times to get a general idea that is Lord Sidious but Chancellor Palpatine are one of the same, he did not know until now they are one of the same. The cyborg general felt used and betrayed as if Dooku might of known this, but what about his daughter did she knew as well. Grevious didn't know at first and he glared at her for a moment.

"Did you knew, that Palpatine and Sidious are one of the same?" growled the cyborg general

"No, my father never told me of this." said Callista as she lied of course.

"What shall we do now?" Asked Grevious

"Continue the war of course." sneered Callista "With the republic distracted like this, it gives us the perfect opportunity to strike."

Grevious chuckled

Then a door opened at the wall and a figure emerged as it is Dooku but he looked ten years younger and does not have a dark side aura surrounding him as if he is of the light.

"Father what happened?" asked the Younger Dooku "Why do I not sense the dark side within you?

"That is because I just woke up from a long sleep." said Dooku "That was done upon my twin brother who is not your real father, but I am your father."

"Twin brother….I don't" Callista is interrupted by Dooku.

"I have a long story to tell." said the Count "But know this the war will be over soon."

He tells them the story as Callista and Grevious's eyes widen in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>The outer rim territories: Planet Dathomir: current time<strong>

Dathomir was an obscure planet in the Outer Rim Territories, located in the Quelii sector. It was somewhat smaller than Coruscant in size, and had slightly-below-standard gravity, but the planetary day was close to standard, and the planetary year was long, lasting 491 days.

Dathomir had four moons. Dathomir was considered a temperate and beautiful planet by Human standards, with a varied terrain that included coastal lakes and tar-pits, thick forests and snow-capped mountain peaks, powerful rivers and broad savannas, small icecaps and dramatic rift valleys.

However, nine-tenths of the planet remained unexplored and uninhabited, with the population limited to a relatively small area along the edge of one of the three main continents, a zone of uplands and river plains bounded on one side by the un-sailed ocean and on the other by vast expanses of desert.

Although the two cultures most closely associated with Dathomir were the ancient space faring Kwa and the Human group known as the Witches of Dathomir, it should not be overlooked that the semi-sentient species at the apex of Dathomir's native food-chain was in fact the mighty rancor.

Inside a large Dathomiri castle, in a room where a woman is mediating, the woman who appears before him is tall about 7ft 1 about 150lbs with long red hair and dressed in red-orange clothing. Her skin is white almost like an albino. She has a creepy look to her in which he could tell she is force sensitive. She is a shaman and holy leader of her people Mother Talzin. Mother Tazin is mediating in silence but only for a moment until visions broke her out of mediation cycle. She frowned and opened her eyes and created a ball of energy as a crystal ball appeared.

She can see what everyone else can see in the galaxy, Palpatine looks mutated and insane. Mother Talzin did not like this one bit as her face remains neutral. She knew of Palpatine's dark side powers and it would seem now it is out of control. She did not know why but her visions showed her a destruction of a machine and a planet.

She didn't know if this is the cause of Palpatine's insanity. If Palpatine isn't stopped the whole Galaxy would be in danger, which would include Dathomir. Standing up she chants some sort of spell in some form of language and disappears in a flash as she will take herself to Coruscant to help out.

* * *

><p><strong>Everywhere else in the galaxy: current time <strong>

All across the Galaxy everyone is shocked at the massive destruction of Coruscant and Palpatine is the main cause of it all. Clones everywhere including Kamino are looking at the live feed that can not be faked as they see Palpatine using force powers to destroy many objects and people in his way. Seeing this scared and shocked them to the core in realizing that Palpatine is using the powers of the dark side, so that means he is a sith. Planet after Planet is watching the live feed either it is a Republic planet or a Separatist planet the people were staring at the view screens in which they see a monster rampaging across Coruscant.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Coruscant: current time<strong>

Sidious or also known as Palpatine had destroyed another building as pieces of debris came crashing down as all of that stuff rises upwards in the air in. Anything else that got in his way was either cut down by his blade or killed by his force powers. It does give him great pleasure to see destruction and chaos before him, he draws closer and closer to the Jedi temple.

He licked his lips as he is hungry for more to die and then he sees a lot of Jedi walking out of the temple as they are at the front steps of the temple that includes many members of the council that are there.

Master Yoda stands in front of them as he is wearing a bandana of some sort and Sidious can smell blood. Many other Jedi were nearby as well like Aayla Secura with a cybernetic arm, Judas Malsestro, along with his padawan J'alla Galen. A'shard Hett, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan of Ahsoka Tano, the one called J.B is nearby as well many Jedi Knights, Masters, Padawans and dozens of clones platoons who joined in with the Jedi, also surprisingly enough Ventress is there as well and holding a Jedi light saber. It would seem over time she had time to think and with her rehabilitation it was decided that she can join and train in the Jedi order in which she told the council her story.

Master Yoda raises his blade.

"For the Republic" shouted Yoda

Then the Jedi charged as several masters decided to go on to attack the crazed sith lord Palpatine Sidious.

Elsewhere on Coruscant the Zillo beast is furious as it's rage is boiling over, that little dark thing like the ones who were on his planet a long time ago had the audacity to attack him and leave him for dead. The creature snorted as it climbed over the debris for he has a sent of where the little dark one is going.

For a moment the creature's attention looked at a large moving object with the little dark one is showing and attacking the other little ones. The zillo beast felt as if the little dark one is indeed the monster and so the creature looked around at the destruction in realizing the little dark one had to be stopped.

The zillo beat destroyed the large moving object as it annoyed him to even look at the little dark one, the object shattered into pieces. He felt like he did not belong here and how he would leave this place, brushing thoughts aside. The zillo beast made great strides as he moved from one place to another as he got the scent of the dark one along with the trail of destruction including many of the little ones dead. Also looked at the skies and sees a dark swirling thing. To the creature it didn't matter because on it's mind right now is revenge.

Its eyes showed a green like fury as it didn't stay still for very long; going through the trail of destruction is like an obstacle course. But it didn't matter to the Zillo beast because it was just simply in the way as much debris was thrown all around as the creature kept on running and climbing over things and objects. The creature can see a large box place up head near the swirling object. Crashing through debris or leaping over an object the Zillo beast perches itself nearby as the dark little thing is fighting the other little things.

Sidious had struck down a couple more Jedi masters will relatively ease as Jedi Master Pong Krell was struck down fairly quickly as his arms were slicked off and Palpatine used force choke to break his neck as blood spat out of the Basillick Jedi master and it the face of Sidious as he enjoyed the taste of blood in which he licked it off with his lips.

Then using a force ability to create copies of his light saber he controlled the copies to strike at the other Jedi. Sidious wanted to focus his attention on the main Jedi, a couple more Padawans and Knights were struck down or injured by ways of lost limbs.

Sidious spotted Yoda coming right at him in which the little Jedi master used force speed to come at him and Sidious held is own as he attacks the grand master with his light saber as the both of them exchanged blow for blow in a serious of furious of light saber clashes as their blades kept on clashing.

Then as Yoda leapt backwards Obi-wan came down with a jumping slash as the plasma blade missed Sidious but left a scar on his face as the crazed sith lord laughed it off and fired force lighting at Obi-wan as the overwhelming power of sith lighting threw him several feet in the air and Obi-wan slammed into a wall.

The clones fought valiantly besides Ventress who in fact knew Darth Sidious and Chancellor Palpatine are one of the same, Ventress may have feared his power in the past but now she sees him what he truly is a monster. However the clones were struck down one by one as the clones were no match for Sidious's powers but it didn't stop them from trying.

Ventress moved in to strike as well as Sidious is too fast for her but it didn't stop her from trying to strike at him. Then out of no where J'alla Galen bounced off several pillars by using force leaping as her master had taught her kicked him square in the face.

Sidious is knocked backwards but only stunned as he just smiled and laughed like a maniac, using the same technique by creating force like red light sabers he flung them at Ventress. The former dark Jedi knew she couldn't deflect them all as she readied her blade for the attack to happen. She calmed her mind and closed her eyes in which she waited for the right moment to deflect them, she knows the end is coming but however it didn't come. As the Jedi Padwan J'alla Galen deflected a few of them with what speed she has.

"J'alla." said Ventress "You can deflect them all, you will be killed."

J'alla didn't lose her concentration as she deflected a couple but however Sidious threw another wave and another wave of force like light sabers. A couple of other Jedi joined J'alla but as try as hard as they did, one came straight at Ventress. In seeing this J'alla she used force speed to deflect it right in front of ventress as soon as both collided J'alla stands there for a moment in which a sickening sound is heard as Ventress's eyes widen in shock the copy blade went right through her chest as blood splattered all over the ground. She falls to the ground as Ventress held on to her and the former Dark Jedi tears up a bit

"Why did you do it." asked Ventress

"Jedi are selfless." said J'alla as those were her last words before she died "Always….remember."

Sidious laughed as Yoda and Ventress launched multiple of attacks to keep Sidious busy, the other Jedi were doing their best to deflect and stop these copy blades. In which their luck has run out but suddenly shots are heard from a nearby building as these copy blades were destroyed.

The Jedi looked up and spotted a female an albino female a Zeltros female named Vianna D'Pow who in fact prior to the clone wars she stole a baby force sensitive and tried to steal during the clone wars the genetic material for the clone army. She has purple hair, white albino skin a rarity for her species and black shadow like eyes. Along with that she is holding a sniper rifle in hand and gave thumbs up to them.

Ventress, along with Yoda, Obi-wan, James Bond, Aayla Secura, Judas Malsestro (who sensed his padawan had died) A,Shard Hett, Ahsoka Tano used simultaneous attacks to keep Palpatine off guard. They sensed how strong he is but they are not willing to give up because Jedi never give up and neither does James Bond.

Sidious used his out of control force powers to create a force storm as a bolt of white lighting had crashed down upon them. They scattered fairly quickly in which Sidious is about to fire a large wave of force white lighting.

All of a sudden Mother Talzen stands in the middle between the Jedi as she erected some kind of magical force shield. The Jedi are in shock for just a moment but kept their composure up as the large wave force white lighting bounced off the shield and hit Sidious as the sith Lord was flown backwards and stumbled by bouncing twice.

Sidious quickly gets up and laughs once again a sickening like laughter as he is ready for battle. Then Anakin came out of no where to strike at Sidious with a series of light saber blows, Anakin knows he won't hold back any longer as he'll press on his attack.

They exchanged light saber slash after slash dodging and avoiding attacks as it is between the light and the dark. Anakin has a lot riding on his shoulders but knows he isn't alone. Ventress tried a sneak attack as she was force pushed back so hard she was almost killed by the landing but Mother Talzen made sure her night sister would not die on this day. Obi-wan was force pushed into a nearby building by Sidious as the Jedi master crashed into a wall then a pile of debris fell on top of Obi-wan. Anakin warned his padwan not to attack Sidious but she did anyway.

Sidious licked his lips and smiled in a way as Ahsoka tried to dodge Sidious's oncoming strike as the strike barley hit her as she screamed in pain as her left eye was sliced off in which it left a scar upon her face. Ahoska should of listened to her master but that is hear mistake as she withdraws to help Barriss and Master Luminara with taking the wounded away from the battle.

Aayla Secura used her incredible athletic moves to try to get Sidious off guard however the crazed Sith lord used force crash her mechanical arm and threw her aside like a piece of trash. A'Shard Hett attacked as Anakin attack as well, but as Sidious was about to strike down on Anakin A'shard Hett was killed on the spot.

This left Anakin battling Sidious once again alone, his full focus is on battling the once friend of his, for all the people had died because of this monster and for Padme he will get justice the right way. He ignored his sickening laughter as he pressed on his attack until James Bond and Judas Malsestro joined in as Sidious had remembered the Vaapad that Mace Windu has used on him so basically he decided to us on them. All three of them readied for this and with incredible speeds they dodged and counter attacked the Vaapad that Sidious is using. But they needed an added edge a momentary distraction to land the final strike.

That moment came in a form of the Zillo beast as it leaped from where it perched at and tried to pounce on the crazed Sith Lord and Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. But once again the beast was taken by surprise as Sidious used the powers of the dark side to suspend the beast in mid-air and threw him aside into a building. As the debris came crashing down upon the beast as smoke and dust rise upwards in the air with a crashing sound that echoed all around.

Sidious focused his attention back on the three of them, his left hand was sliced off by James Bond, Judas slashed the back of Palpatine and Anakin had stabbed Sidious in the chest in which the blade went right through. They leaped backwards as Sidious is in a heap and is laughing out loud, although he is in pain he is enjoying this but still able to fight as he has his light saber in his right hand.

"I think it is time to shut this bloke up." said Bond as his grey dark saber started to glow in a grey like color.

"Yeah it is time to send this trash where ever he is from." said Judas as his light saber started to radiate in electrical power as the Miralukan is using a force technique known as lighting saber.

"May the force be with us all." said Anakin as his body along with his blade started to glow in a white color.

Talzen is building up her power to strike as well.

Vianna D'Pow loaded a special shot she had been saving just in case she needed as her sniper rifle is ready.

The Republic ship _Absolution_ is nearby in which the Vortex cannon, at the underbelly of the ship is about to fire.

Roaring out of the rubble and debris the Zillo beast makes another mighty leap at Sidious.

The clones what are left of them rised their weapons in which they will fire everything they have.

As Sidious is ready in shock his eyes widened in fear as it all happened in an instant as everyone had attacked at once, he did not breath, did not even blink. The end is here and now.

"**THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING NNOOOOOO**." shouted Sidious at the top of his lungs.

"Such foolish villainy" the last voice Sidious would ever hear again.

The survivors that are many on Coruscant heard a loud shout and followed by an explosion.

**:KABOOOM**:

* * *

><p>The loud explosion vibrated everywhere as it rocked the planet itself, people's eyes are lit up in which they see a ball of fire and smoke almost as big as the bombs that have been going off during the war rising upwards in the air. As they wondered what had just happened.<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chater:54 Aftermath **

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Coruscant: Moments ago<strong>

"I think it is time to shut this bloke up." said Bond as his grey dark saber started to glow in a grey like color.

"Yeah it is time to send this trash where ever he is from." said Judas as his light saber started to radiate in electrical power as the Miralukan is using a force technique known as lighting saber.

"May the force be with us all." said Anakin as his body along with his blade started to glow in a white color.

Talzen is building up her power to strike as well.

Vianna D'Pow loaded a special shot she had been saving just in case she needed as her sniper rifle is ready.

The Republic ship _Absolution_ is nearby in which the Vortex cannon, at the underbelly of the ship is about to fire.

Roaring out of the rubble and debris the Zillo beast makes another mighty leap at Sidious.

The clones what are left of them rised their weapons in which they will fire everything they have!

Even HK-47 found a heavy cannon he attached to himself.

As Sidious is ready in shock his eyes widened in fear as it all happened in an instant as everyone had attacked at once, he did not breath, did not even blink. The end is here and now.

"**THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING NNOOOOOO**." shouted Sidious at the top of his lungs.

"Such foolish villainy" the last voice Sidious would ever hear again.

The survivors that are many on Coruscant heard a loud shout and followed by an explosion, as their eyes are fixated on a rising mushroom cloud that has a mixture of smoke and fire in a swirl of colors.

**:KABOOOM:**

* * *

><p><strong>Planet Coruscant: Moments Later <strong>

After the explosion had risen upwards into the skies of Coruscant as many people had watched on the ruined but scarred Coruscant that Sidious the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine had gone out of control and used force powers that are not of a Jedi but a Sith like Count Dooku.

They had many questions but so little answers, however all of them have a feeling good or bad they'll get those answers. At the moment it is unknown to any of them. Even in obit people had seen a flash of light shoot out of no where as they were just as confused. What had just happened? What will happen next? It gave them some idea of the change of the future.

Where the final battle had taken place between the darkness and the light had just ended. A brisk cool wind blows away the site as a large crater is all that remains of the Sith Lord. The crater itself is not as big as the crater created by the explosion from the dark fusion reactor that had melted down and exploded afterwards. But where are the trepid heroes and allies who came to help out.

The answer is simple they survived as Anakin's eyes widen in shock as the man he once known is gone, gone forever. Although he had help he had brought peace to the force by defeating the Sith, is it either chosen one or chosen ones as it took a team effort to defeat the darkness.

He felt his shoulders being touched as Judas Malsestro and James Bond gave him grins of encouragement, along with nods. Anakin went to go check on his Padawan who was injured in battle, her wound was healed by Barriss however she have a scar along her left eye as she lost an eye.

The Zillo beast has survived as well in which the creature caused a momentarily distraction as it wanted to kill the dark little one who tried to kill him. The beast looked around as many of the little light ones remain; it sniffed the air as the dark little one is gone, gone forever as the dark little one is dead. The Zillo beast roared in triumphant as its loud roar echoed everywhere.

Grand Master Yoda smiled a bit as he sensed the cloud of the dark side has been lifted by closing his eyes and looking for answers in the force. He can open his eyes and has a sad look as well many Jedi had died many people, many clones. It was just too many dead. He sent a silent prayer to the force as their souls belong to the force now.

Judas Malsestro sensed his Padawan who had already died in battle saving Ventress from Sidious attacks. He sighed deeply as he walked over to pick up her life less body. He remembered he first met his padawan, J'alla Galen a young girl full of life and has much to learn, but in time she learned quickly.

He could have done more but the battle had been too intense, so he sent a silent prayer to his fallen padawan as her spirit will be one with the force. He stopped at where he sensed Ventress as he padded her on the shoulder to give her encouragement.

Ventress who has been in the Jedi cells for a long while in which she had much time on her hands to think and think she did. Count Dooku did nothing to get her out as she felt betrayed at first. However she managed to open up and tell the Jedi council her story, they felt sorry for her as they let her out and retrain to be a Jedi.

Technically she is a youngling class but soon she'll be a Padawan learner to a knight or a Master. She watched as Judas Malsestro's padawan had died saving her, she will not forget her sacrifice. She will honor the name of J'alla Galen within her heart.

HK-47 had encountered and met Sith Lords before but not as crazed as the meat bag known as Palpatine or Sidious as the Jedi had called the man, he didn't understand why the Galactic Republic would vote for a Sith Lord in office in the first place. It is very clever like his master once was his memory banks remembered his master and will never forget. The droid will honor his master as long as he is activated.

The other Jedi survivors and clone survivors are in utter shock at the destruction it took to take down the crazed Sith Lord as Palpatine. Would this mean with his death the war is over? They did not know as the Seperatists are still out there as a war is raging on.

Aayla Secura had survived as well as her mechanical arm needed repairs; she sensed the dead all around her as sent a prayer to the force to honor the fallen. Obi-Wan Kenobi got out of the pile of rubble and shook his head at the massive damage all around him as he prayed in silence as well.

James Bond just whistled in amazement as the sheer destruction and chaos as it took to take down the crazed Sith Lord Palpatine he thought going to Dromund Kaas was chaotic enough but this really takes the cake. The stench of death can be felt all around the local authorities are restoring order as best they can in which can be describe like nothing they had ever seen.

Sure he has seen destruction before but not like this in a long time, dead bodies are all around. At now the Sith Lord is gone; he looked sharply at Vianna D'Pow and Mother Talzen who helped out as well.

Vianna D'Pow the albino zeltros female shook her head at the chaos around her and boy she is impressed, she rather liked violence but understands too many innocents were killed. It was the right thing to do after all, she really liked J.B there is something about him that reminded of her. Also she liked Secura the Twi'lek due to sexual reasons in what they did on Zeltros awhile ago.

Mother Talzen knew the treat of the crazed Sith lord had passed, if he wasn't stopped here and now on Coruscant he would of attacked everywhere even her home planet of Dathomir, besides she owed J.B a favor in bringing in the traitor that had eluded her people for so long. She kept her composure up as she will soon leave considering she is no longer needed here, but felt she will stay just a little bit for now.

The real question remains on everyone's mind is

What is next?

Judas Malsestro placed his fallen padawan in a position that she will be laid to rest later as he walked over to Anakin and J.B as the battle have been over, but the rest of the galaxy the war still remains. There are still a lot of unanswered questions as at the moment he doesn't have the answers for them.

He can sense the Zillo beast still lingering there and has sensed it's emotions like everyone else's emotions that linger in everyone's mind are what everyone is going to do next. Right now it is a hard question to answers as he heard Anakin talking to his injured Padawan Ahsoka who lost her eye and has a nasty scar but she will survive thanks to the healing of Barriss Offee and Master Luminara.

"You did well out there Ahsoka." said the chosen one "Sorry about what happened to you, I am very proud of you my padawan."

"Thanks Master." said Ahsoka who winced in pain a bit "I will survive."

Judas sighed "Although my padawan didn't, she will be one with the force." Then wondering for a moment "Ok who's idiotic idea was it to bring a Zillo beast here."

"Uh…" Anakin looked a little sheepish as he scratched the back of his head "That was Palpatine's idea."

"Some idea." said James "But in the end the situation was very explosive."

"Hey, big guy!" the miralukan calls to the beast "Great job, it maybe a little while before we can release you back into the wild. I guess you don't want to back from where you came from."

The beast just looked down at the little thing with no eyes and gave a smug look as the creature snorted in a response, along with moaning a little bit with shaking its head no.

Judas sensed the beast's intelligence and said "Works for me, whatever you said. Besides I don't think the cleaning droids would want to clean up your entire poop everywhere."

The beast just rolled its eyes in a response.

"I wonder what will happen next." said Anakin "With Palpatine being a Sith lord and Count Dooku the evil one is dead, that leaves Grevious and Dooku's daughter. Guess the prophecy part is fulfilled but the war still remains."

Judas sensed where Ventress is and walked up to her "You did well out there." said the Miralukan Jedi

"Thank you Master Malsestro." nodded Ventress.

"Seems like the old angry girl had a change of heart aye," smiled the secret agent "Took you long enough."

"Yes I had time to think and thank you." said Ventress.

* * *

><p>Everyone else started to mingle with each other but all of a sudden, the answer to that question is coming as a senatorial shuttle carrying several Galactic senators have arrived and Padme stepped out as the united forces wondered what is next in which Senator Padme Amidallia might have the answer or at least answers, the other senators had seen the devastation from the view screens but looking at this at a stand point made them a little scared considering the war has horrors like this on a grander scale. Padme was happy to see her secret husband is still alive but her along with Senator Bail have news indeed that will change the galaxy.<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

**The Ghosts of Yesterday**

**Chapter:55 A Long Road For Tomorrow **

* * *

><p>Everyone else started to mingle with each other but all of a sudden, the answer to that question is coming as a senatorial shuttle carrying several Galactic senators have arrived and Padme stepped out as the united forces wondered what is next in which Senator Padme Amidallia might have the answer or at least answers, the other senators had seen the devastation from the view screens but looking at this at a stand point made them a little scared considering the war has horrors like this on a great scale that no one can imagine, but however they can understand.<p>

All galactic senators always war with words and not weapons, while the Jedi and clones war with weapons. As an old saying goes actions speak louder than words. Padme was happy to see her secret husband is still alive but her along with Senator Bail have news indeed that will change the galaxy. Master Yoda the grand master of the Jedi order hobbled over to where the galactic senators have gathered he has a sense of the change in the force for he closed his eyes in which he is looking for guidance.

Flanking him is Anakin Skywalker the chosen one and Judas Malsestro, behind him is James Bond with a great many deal of allies. All of them wondered what is this about? A great many deal of allies started to collect the dead as medical frigates arrived to tend to the wounded, along with a great many deal of the Jedi healing corps. Tensions were high before as a great deal did not know if they'll survive the onslaught of the crazed Sith Lord and former chancellor of the Galactic Republic Palpatine. Only the allied forces know of Palpatine's true nature due to the information Bond got from Dromund Kaas.

"Sense, something I do." said Yoda "Happened there is Senator Amidallia."

"You can say that again Master Jedi." said Bail of Alderaan "All of still don't understand."

"About a few minutes ago I got a call from Count Dooku." said Padme "About the end of war as he ordered his forces to stand down. In which he'll open up negotiations for peace. I still don't trust the man."

"That's because it isn't." said the chosen one "The count dooku all of us know, if fact he had a twin brother an evil one calling all the shots. His brother was killed on Dromund Kaas by J.B over here."

"Yes he told he sensed his brother's dead." nodded Senator Bail "Along with the origins of General Grevious in which his own brother was the cause of his shuttle explosion and the murder of his wife by is own brother. I still don't buy this, but lets see where it takes us."

"I still can't believe Palpatine did something like this and the dark side." said Padme "I hope you have some answers."

"Ah don't worry Pad," smiled Judas "You will get all the answers but I'm going to warn you it isn't pretty."

"Well I can't say the same with our current situation in all this mess." pointed out the secret agent.

"A long road," said Yoda "For tomorrow it will be, today is a good day it is."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>A Long Road For Tomorrow began as the peace process begains as Count Dooku came to Coruscant with the rest of the separatist representatives in a few days time. There is still a lot of bitterness because of the war as the peace process is on going and everyone now knows all about Palpatines's true orgins as word spread throughout the galaxy.<p>

Now the man is or at least was the most hated man in the galaxy. The Jedi shared the information with the rest of the galaxy. The dead were moured in a massive funeral, along with funerals for the dead in the war as everyone was watching and attending to pay for their respects.

Anakin knew the prophecy of the chosen one is over as the weight on his shoulders is gone, the Sith died with Palpatine. Although the sith are gone for good their legacy will always remain in the hearts and mind of the people who will come to know who they are evil tyrants bent on conquest and destruction. Now that the war is becoming more of a peace process he can spend more time with his secret wife Padme and train Ahsoka to become a knight.

Judas Malsestro the Miralukan Jedi and third command of the Order of the silver Jedi mourned the loss of his Padawan J'alla Galen. He knew she would be one with the force in which he will never forget her or forget Master Mace Windu who he always teased but has respects for. It will be a long road for tomorrow but he'll get through and so he had a small conversation with Ventress in which the force decided to make the former dark Jedi his padawan. So it was decided that will happen.

It was decided that the Zillo beast should be put on a planet that can give it what it wants to survive and live in peace. The creature was escorted to another _Acclamator-class cruiser _and after the star ship takes off with the creature inside. Only the crew of the ship knew where to take the creature to a far away planet in the outer rim so it can live its life in peace without any problems or interruptions.

The clones were given full citizenship of the republic.

The battle droids were deactivated.

The peace process is still in its early stages as the fighting had stopped.

Talzen went back to Dathomir and Vianna D'Pow went back to bounty hunting.

Yoda and the Jedi council reorganized the Jedi order after so many Jedi had died in the final battle.

The galactic republic voted for a new Chancellor and in an odd occurred Jar Jar Binks is the new Chancellor.

But where are James Bond and Aayla Secura. The answer is simple in his room. James decided to stay out of the spot light despite his best efforts but managed to get notoriety here and there as the mysterious stranger from another dimension. He met a few interesting people and had met Count Dooku's good brother. Aayla Secura had given a new robotic arm and a seat on the council as her heroics were awarded. Right now the both of them are sharing a bed and are completely naked.

She moaned in ecstasy and yawned as well, for her large breasts are pressed against his chest. They kissed again and again as they looked into each other eyes it has been awhile since they had done this, mission after mission kept them away. Aayla understands duty is duty in which her responsibility now is in being a council member, she smiled and he smiled as well.

"Now that the war is over." said Secura "What are you going to do?"

"Well I think I will explore this galaxy it is a big place." said Bond. "What about you?"

Do my duty as a Jedi and protect the innocent." nodded Secura.

"Ok, how about we check on my car." said Bond.

"Sure why not." said Aayla

Both of them got dressed and headed out to the door in which Bond's vehicle is still parked in one of the hangers. The temple itself is quiet as all of the Jedi are going about their business. Once they arrived at the double doors in which they automatically opened and two people were waiting for them, one of them is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order is Yoda and the other person who surprised Bond a bit as it is Mycroft Holmes in which he wondered how the man got here. James knows Mycroft has his own ways of doing things.

"Ah Mr. Bond." said Mycroft "It's a pleasant surprise to see you again. You're looking well."

"Indeed." nodded the secret agent

"I just had an interesting conversation with Master Yoda." said Holmes "Great job in helping them out; you are a hero to many."

"Yes, helped out he did." said Yoda "Go tell the others I must, departing soon he will." Yoda walked out.

"Yes, Yoda speaks the truth time for you to return." said Mycroft.

"Very well." said Bond "I take it you have some sort of portal of some sort."

"Elementary my dear secret agent of course I do." nodded Mycroft.

"Will he be able to return." asked Secura.

"Yes he can come and go as he pleases to and from this dimension and to our vice versa." said Mycroft.

Secura smiled at that.

"Now come, come Mr. Bond." said Mycroft as he used a remote device to activate the portal as a large square energy object appeared out of thin air "See you on the other side." Mycroft Holmes walked into the portal leaving the two of them alone for a moment.

They kissed and made their goodbyes.

James Bond walked to his car and got in as he started his vehicle up, then driving off into the portal as it disappeared for good and Aayla Secura walked away to go about her duties as a Jedi as she feels she isn't alone. Unknown to anyone Qui-gon Jinn force ghost stands there and smiles before disappearing for good. His car with James Bond in it appeared on the other side as Mycroft Holmes is waiting for him as he stands looking at what is outside.

* * *

><p>The secret agent can see he is in a garage of some sort in fact this is the home of Mycroft as the garage is very large. James got out of the vehicle and walked to where Mycroft is standing as he flanked the man to his right. Once he gets back he'll have to deal with the new M and Q and Money Penny's half-sister in which he wondered how long he had been gone. For it has been a year since the other M's death, along with Roal Silva being killed by him.<p>

"A beautiful day isn't it." said Mycroft. "Tell what do you see?"

"Another day of possibilities." said Bond "Of what can and will come."

"Very good James." said Mycroft "And so it begins again soon."

They both look up into the sky looking for answers.

James Bond had his stereo system on as a song started to play.

* * *

><p>This is the end<br>Hold your breath and count to ten  
>Feel the earth move and then<br>Hear my heart burst again  
>For this is the end<br>I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
>So overdue, I owe them<br>Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
>We will stand tall<br>And face it all together  
>Let the sky fall, when it crumbles<br>We will stand tall  
>And face it all together<br>At sky fall  
>At sky fall<p>

Skyfall is where we start  
>A thousand miles and poles apart<br>Where worlds collide and days are dark  
>You may have my number, You can take my name<br>But you'll never have my heart

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
>We will stand tall<br>And face it all together  
>Let the sky fall, when it crumbles<br>We will stand tall  
>And face it all together<br>At sky fall.

Where you go I go  
>What you see I see<br>I know I'd never be me without the security  
>Of your loving arms keeping me from harm<br>Put your hand in my hand and we'll stand

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
>We will stand tall<br>And face it all together  
>Let the sky fall, when it crumbles<br>We will stand tall  
>And face it all together<br>At sky fall

Let the sky fall  
>We will stand tall<br>At sky falls  
>Ooooo...<p>

**The End!**

James Bond will return.


End file.
